


Planting the Seed of Pollination

by Stormage_dark_lord, Wunxorple



Series: Planting the Seed of Pollination [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adam Taurus is a bastard, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beacon (RWBY) Didn't Fall, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Bumbleby - Freeform, Casual Sex, Cervical Penetration, Choking, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drugs, Enabler, F/F, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, First time anal, Freezerburn - Freeform, Futanari, Gentle Dom, Group Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Ladybug - Freeform, Leashes, Lingerie, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Milking, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POLLINATION TIME!!, Plot, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Public Blow Jobs, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slapping, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Weiss Schnee has a million kinks, White Rose - Freeform, and I will not apologize for it, breast milk, casual nudity, eventual pollination, finally adding all the smut tags, like all of them - Freeform, non-binary Ruby Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 199,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormage_dark_lord/pseuds/Stormage_dark_lord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wunxorple/pseuds/Wunxorple
Summary: It's been two weeks since the attack on Beacon was repelled, and Team RWBY is enjoying their last bit of relaxation before the end of their first year.What starts as a strange conversation spirals into the blossoming of a new era for Team RWBY, one where they can let it all hang out, literally. Relationships are born and tested, and with exams and the end of the school year fast approaching, how will Team RWBY balance it all?WARNING: This fic will exclusively feature Team RWBY as futa girls, if that's not your cup of tea, proceed no farther.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Planting the Seed of Pollination [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064414
Comments: 179
Kudos: 280





	1. A talk, A mistake, A solution

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just a quick warning in case you missed it, this fic will feature futa Team RWBY, yes, all of them.  
> If that isn't your thing, and you got here without noticing, feel free to back out now.  
> To anyone else, welcome, and enjoy!

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Beacon, and team RWBY were laying around inside. Well, Weiss, Blake, and Yang we’re laying around, their leader Ruby had left early in the morning, rather uncharacteristically, and the others had decided to sit around and talk, something they hadn’t done since their first days at Beacon. Of course, as all conversations amongst close friends do, things got weird quickly.

  
“You are such a pervert, Blake,” Weiss insisted from her bed, her face red as she stared the cat Faunus down, “the thought of you spying on her like that, ugh.”

  
“What, you never watched your mom in the shower?” Blake retorted, a smile on her face as she watched the heiress squirm.

  
“I did not!” Weiss snapped, crossing her arms over her small chest, “unlike you, I have respect for others privacy.”

  
“Yeah, until Winter comes around,” Yang inserted herself into the conversation, “then your eyes are always below the belt.”

  
“I would never-“

  
“I mean, I can’t blame you, your sister is packing,” Yang interrupted Weiss before she could say more, “it’s hard not to stare, especially when she wears those tight pants.”

  
“Shut up!” Weiss threw a pillow at Yang, her face beet red, “I suppose you’re so much better, huh?”

  
“Nah, I’m a freak, but at least I’ll admit it,” Yang whipped out her scroll and opened up a file full of pictures, “here, no secrets from me.” She tossed it up to Blake, who deftly caught it and began scrolling.

  
“Wow, that is a lot of pictures of Ruby’s butt,” Blake said, trying to keep her cool as her eyes got wide. They were all professional looking, and taken all over the place. Ruby’s plump rear was always in the center of the frame, whether it was in her pajamas, her shorts, her combat skirt, or even, “Ruby wears cute underwear.”

  
“Yang Xiao Long, you are disgusting,” Weiss threw another pillow at her, “taking perverted pictures of your sister like that, how could you?”

  
“Oh, I don’t,” Yang smiled, “she sends them herself.”

  
“Wait, Ruby sent you, all of these?” Blake started scrolling a bit faster, “but they look so good.”

  
“Yeah, she got lessons from Velvet, the quality really dips near the top of the list,” Yang pointed a finger at Weiss, “and before you say anything, Miss high and mighty, it’s mutual, I send her pictures of my girls in return.” She bounced her boobs just a bit.

  
Weiss sighed and laid back, “I’m surrounded by perverts.”

  
The three sat in silence for a few seconds, before Blake reached the top of the list and tossed the scroll back down to Yang, “how come you don’t have any pictures from the front?”

  
“Oh, Ruby is really embarrassed about it, it’s why she won’t change in front of us,” Yang hung off the side of the bed, looking up at Blake, “but let’s back up a bit, you were telling us about your mom, Blake?”

  
The Faunus’s ears folded and she blushed, “oh right, my mom is, like, really hung. I only saw it a few times spying on her, but it was big.” Blake sighed, “what about your mom, Yang?”

  
“Well, my mom was never around long enough for me to find out, but Ruby’s mom,” Yang sat up, ready to tell a story, “I only saw her once, and it wasn’t that amazing, pretty average I think.” Yang looked over at Weiss, who was hugging a pillow to her chest and staring at them, “and you, Weiss, there’s no way you didn’t see anything when you were growing up.”

  
Weiss looked red as a tomato, “ugh, I guess I’m not getting out of this-“

  
“Ha, I knew it!”

  
“But let me make one thing very clear,” her embarrassment had turned to stern anger, “this conversation does not leave this room, got it?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, quit stalling and tell us about it!”

  
“Ugh,” Weiss straightened her back, staring the two others down, “it was right before I left, Winter had come home to see me off, and my mom...well she was there. At some point I remember my mom pulling Winter aside, and I got curious. I followed them as they stepped into one of the guest rooms, and-“

  
Just as she was about to expose her secrets, Ruby came bursting through the door, a huge smile on her face, “Hey, guys!” She was glistening with sweat, and her face was smudged with dirt.

  
“Hey, Ruby,” Yang smiled and waved at her.

  
“Thank goodness you’re back,” Weiss nearly shot up to hug her partner, but held herself back.

  
“Hi, Ruby,” Blake sighed and laid back in her bunk, pulling out her copy of _Ninjas of Love_ and starting to read.

  
“Have you guys left the room at all today?” The red cloaked huntress asked as she pulled Crescent Rose from her back and set it against her and Weiss’s bunk, “I didn’t see you guys on my run.”

  
“You’ve been running this entire time?” Weiss asked, watching Ruby as she happily bounced over to the door of their bathroom.

  
“Psh, not the entire time,” she dismissed her question with a wave of her pale hand, “I also sparred with JNPR for a bit, since they actually left their room today,” she stuck her tongue out at the rest of her team, then bent over to untie her boots, “seriously guys, just because Beacon is safe doesn’t mean we can relax, who knows what could happen next.”

  
Unfortunately for Ruby, her team wasn’t listening, as they were all captivated by the upskirt they were now witness to. Ruby’s black panties were covered in red hearts, and they perfectly grabbed her jiggly and toned butt. As she straightened back up and threw her boots haphazardly under Weiss’s bed, she flashed them all another smile, “your fearless leader is going to take a shower, and when I’m done I expect you all to be ready to go.” She opened the door and stepped backwards into the bathroom, before closing the door.

  
The other three stared at the door for a moment, then looked between each other.

  
“I know what you both are thinking, and I am nipping it in the bud,” Weiss said, standing up and moving in front of the door, “we are not going to invade Ruby’s privacy.”

  
“Come on, Weiss, you’re not even a little bit curious?” Yang got out of bed, and Blake soon followed, dropping silently behind her.

  
“Whether or not I’m curious doesn’t matter, we should respect her privacy, especially if, like you said, she’s embarrassed.”

  
They all heard the sound of running water, and a curtain being drawn as Ruby stepped into the shower.

  
“Look, Weiss, there’s no harm in it, it’s just a little peek,” Yang stepped past Weiss, who made no attempt to stop her, “I mean, she didn’t even lock the door.”

  
“This is so wrong.”

  
“Weiss, it will be fine,” Blake put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, “besides, we all know you like her.”

  
“What? I do not!”

  
“Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Yang whispered as she opened the bathroom door.

  
The sound of running water got louder, and Ruby’s voice was barely audible, “this feels so good.”

  
“Oh my god,” Blake mumbled and pushed her legs together, “has Ruby always sounded like that?”

  
“Oh yeah, she talks to herself in the shower,” Yang opened the door a bit more before looking back at the other two, “I’m going to take a look, I’ll be back with pictures.”

  
“No! Yang! Yang!” Weiss screamed as quietly as she could, trying and failing to grab the busty blonde before she could sneak in. Without thinking she snuck in behind her, “Yang Xiao Long this is ridiculous!”

  
“Will you be quiet?” Blake said from behind Weiss, nearly scaring her to death, “I’m trying to listen to Ruby.”

  
“Ah, it’s so nice getting all clean,” Ruby hummed to herself, and the three could hear her scrubbing herself down, “no more reeking of sweat.”

  
“Alright, I’m going in,” Yang held up her scroll and smiled.

  
“Wait, don’t-“

  
“Wow, Ruby sounds great in there.”

  
“Both of you, please-“

  
“Hmm, maybe I should send Yang something today, it might make her more motivated,” Ruby giggled to herself.

  
“Both of you, stop!” Weiss grabbed Yang and Blake and dragged them out of the bathroom, nearly slamming the door shut before remembering that Ruby was still in there, “I don’t care what you two are thinking about Ruby, and frankly, I don’t want to know! But we can not do this to her, we are supposed to be a team, we trust each other, and that means no sneaking behind each other’s backs getting pictures of them showering or masturbating to their voices!”

  
“Gah, Weiss, you need to chill out.” Yang tucked her scroll away disappointedly.

  
“No, she’s right,” Blake sighed and put a hand on her hip, “we are better than that, and we should ask for Ruby’s permission at least.”

  
The sound of water stopped, and the three jumped back from the door. It was slowly pushed open as Ruby stepped out, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, “sorry, I forgot to grab a change of clothes,” she smiled and rubbed the back of her head, “don’t mind me.” She walked between the three of them, clearly shaking her ass as she knelt down and opened her drawer. She pulled out a pair of red booty shorts, a white tank top, and a dark red jacket. Humming quietly she stood up and walked back to the bathroom, “you know, you guys aren’t very quiet.” She laughed and shut the door, leaving them speechless.

~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~  
  


  
“Come on you guys, the restaurant’s gonna be closed at the speed you’re going.” Ruby ran ahead of her team, resisting the urge to burst into petals and get there so much quicker. She was wearing the tank top and jacket she had grabbed earlier, but she switched the shorts for a pair of baggy pants, much to the disappointment of the rest of her team.

  
Weiss, Blake, and Yang were following well behind. They had said nothing about the incident in the bathroom, and they were all still embarrassed that Ruby had caught them.

  
“Come on, slow pokes, you can’t lay around in bed all day, you’ve got to get moving!” Ruby ran back up to them, a huge smile on her face, “you all aren’t still mad about earlier, are you?” She stuck out her tongue at them.

  
“About that, Ruby-“ Weiss tried to say while messing with her skirt.

  
“It doesn’t matter,” Ruby turned back around and ran a bit ahead of them, “we can talk about it later. Right now, we’ve gotta eat, meet CFVY for that photo shoot, and give Penny our best before she goes back to Atlas!”

  
“But-“

  
“Just, leave it, Weiss,” Yang put a hand on her shoulder, “Ruby’s deflecting, and she won’t talk about this until she’s ready.”

  
“I just feel terrible, how could we do that?”

  
“Well, you were trying to stop us,” Blake reassured her, “Yang and I weren’t any help at all.”

  
“Yeah, I can’t believe myself, I mean, I’ve never thought that before, even with all the pictures I have of Ruby,” Yang sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets, “we should make it up to her.”

  
“How? Get her a cake that says ‘Sorry we tried to spy on you in the shower’?” Weiss asked.

  
“No, I’ve got a better idea,” Yang’s eyes lit up, and she smirked, “let’s let her get back at us.”

  
“What do you mean?” Blake asked, her ears perking up.

  
“Look, Ruby’s upset that we tried to spy on her, but what if we make it so it’s not an issue?”

  
“What?”

  
“Let’s put everything on the table, I mean, we’ve been through hell and high water, what’s our bodies compared to nearly losing everything we love?”

  
“Wait, are you saying we should get naked together?” Blake asked.

  
The three of them turned red but Yang still nodded, “I mean, if we make it okay to see each other naked, then there’s no problem, right?”

  
“You can’t be serious.”

  
“What else can we do, Weiss? If we wait for Ruby to say something, nothing will ever happen, and if we try to forget, it’ll only make things worse.” Yang smiled and put an arm around Blake and Weiss, “besides, the worst that can happen is that she says no, we have an awkward moment, and everything goes back to normal.”

  
“Well, it’s better than nothing.”

  
“Ugh, fine.” Weiss pulled away from Yang and crossed her arms, “but if this goes wrong it’s on you two perverts, got it?”

  
“Yeah, yeah, now come on, let’s catch up with Ruby.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~Much later~~~~~~~~~~

  
The sun was setting as team RWBY poured into their room, none of them bothering to even take off their shoes as they clambered into their beds.

  
“I’m so tired,” Blake groaned, “I can’t believe it’s only now getting dark.”

  
“Who knew that photo shoot would be so rigorous?” Yang groaned into her pillow, “I think I stretched muscles I didn’t even know I had.”

  
“And eating before was a mistake,” Weiss said, curling into a ball as she clutched her stomach, “I don’t care how good it was.”

  
“At least Penny seemed happy when she saw us,” Ruby mumbled while rubbing her back, “I think she bent my spine with that hug though.”

  
“Uh huh,” the others nodded in agreement.

  
“I just want to sleep forever now,” Ruby sighed and rolled onto her side, “all in favor of turning in early say ‘aye’.”

  
“Actually, Ruby, we need to talk,” Yang struggled to sit up and look up at her younger sister.

  
“What? I told you guys, it’s fine.”

  
“You know that’s not true,” Weiss said, still curled in a ball, “and we decided we need to make amends.”  
“You guys, I swear-“

  
“Ruby, you can’t avoid your problems,” Blake insisted, “take it from someone who tried, it only makes things worse.”  
“But, it’s-“

  
“Ruby!” Yang raised her voice just a bit, and everyone jumped, “it’s not fine, and we need to make it better. We already talked about it, so you can’t change our minds.”

  
Ruby looked between the three of them, then shook her head, “it’s fine, okay? There’s nothing wrong-“

  
“Ruby, please, just hear us out,” Weiss finally uncurled herself, and slowly stood up, “we hurt you, whether you want to admit it or not, we stepped way across the line, and that isn’t okay.”

  
“Yeah, it was way too far, and there’s no excuse for it.”

  
“So, we decided that, if you were willing,” Yang took a deep breath, “we can move the line so it’s actually not a problem.”

  
“What?” Ruby stared at her sister, then at Blake, and finally Weiss, “I don’t understand.”

  
“Ruby, we’ve all been through so much together, the only thing we haven’t seen of each other, is our bodies,” Blake explained, “if we can share that with each other and be completely comfortable with sharing ourselves, then the problem stops being a problem.”

  
“It’s not a perfect plan, and it only works if you say yes,” Weiss said, “and you don’t have to say yes.”

  
“We don’t want to pressure you, we just want to make it better.”

  
Ruby was speechless, her mind running at a million miles a second. Her team, her friends and family, wanted to get naked together. They wanted to bare themselves completely to each other, just to make their silly mistakes better. It was ridiculous, and it didn’t matter that she had fantasized about seeing them naked sometimes, or that she had sent Yang thousands of pictures of her butt in hopes she’d take one herself, or even that she had intentionally teased them today, it was all just supposed to be a joke. But the thought still nagged at her, and she felt herself jumping out of bed, “just give me a second.” She ran into the bathroom, making sure to lock it.

  
The others stared at each other, but before they could say anything, she came back.

  
“Okay, so if we’re doing this, we need to have a system, some ground rules, okay?” Ruby was talking as fast as she was able, all the while pacing back and forth, “any pictures, or spying, or anything, you’re all okay with that?” They all nodded, and she continued, “okay, then that doesn’t leave this room, all of this stays between us, and only us. Also, if this is going to usher in an era of us being freely naked in here, we need to come up with a signal or something so we’re not throwing the door open and letting everyone at Beacon get an eyeful.”

  
“Makes sense to me,” Yang said, standing along with her sister, “but I think we can decide that after we do this.”

  
“Oh, yeah, okay,” Ruby stopped pacing, and now stood awkwardly in the center of the room, “so, how are we doing this?”

  
“Strip to our underwear, then reveal at the same time?” Blake suggested.

  
“That seems fair, then there’s less pressure on one person to show off.” Weiss said, nodding.

  
“Okay, time to strip,” Yang said a bit too eagerly, already in the process of pulling off her shorts, revealing a yellow g-string with a black flame on the front. There was a slight bulge in her underwear.

  
“You would be the most excited for this,” Weiss said while slipping off her skirt. Her panties faded from dark blue to white as they went up, and they held back an average bulge.

  
“You got undressed pretty fast too,” Blake pointed out, already standing in just her underwear. Her bra and panties were dark purple, and they held a large bulge.

  
“Yeah,” Ruby agreed quietly, pulling off her baggy pants and top. Her cute panties were strained by her enormous bulge, so much so that her balls were visible through the leg holes.

  
Yang, Blake, and Weiss stared as she undressed the rest of the way, clearly in shock at what they were seeing.

  
“Okay, so, on three?” Ruby asked, grabbing the sides of her panties. The others nodded, getting ready to pull off their own underwear.

  
“Okay, one, two, three!” Their cocks all flopped out, flaccid and free from their underwear, “and now the tops, one, two, three!” Their breasts were let loose as well, and they all stood naked, and everyone’s eyes were on Ruby.

  
“You know, this isn’t so bad,” Ruby moved around a bit, her thick penis wagging back and forth between her legs underneath a small, fluffy bush of hair, nearly reaching her knees while still flaccid, “it’s nice to not have this thing taped up.”

  
“You tape it?” Weiss asked, looking down at her own, average penis, it was a bit longer than her balls while flaccid and hung beneath neatly trimmed, white hair.

  
“I suppose you’d have to, as big as it is,” Blake said quietly, her girthy dick reaching halfway down her thigh while flaccid, and hanging underneath an unruly mass of black hair, “it’s bigger than my mom’s.”

  
Yang was silent, trying not to feel insecure about her small cock. It was only an inch long flaccid, not even half the length of her balls. Her pubes were completely shaved as well.

  
“This is great, actually,” Ruby laughed a bit, then turned to face the other girls, “we should have done this sooner. Uh, guys?” She waved a hand in Blake and Weiss’ face, “hello? You two okay?” She looked over at Yang, who was moping a little bit, “what’s with you guys?”

  
“Sorry, it’s just,” Weiss blushed and stared at the ground, “we didn’t expect that from you.”

  
“Yeah, Yang said you were embarrassed about it, so we assumed-“

  
“That I was small like her?” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “no, I just keep it packed away unless I’m showering, otherwise it gets in the way,” she laughed a little bit, “I can’t tell you how many times I nearly hurt myself before I started doing it. But what about you two, you’re certainly not slouches when it comes to it.”

  
“Oh, yeah, it’s not bad,” Blake shook her hips side to side, laughing a bit as she did, “you know, you’re right, Ruby, this is great, being able to be free like this.”

  
“My family would be devastated if they found out about this,” Weiss said, then let out an uncharacteristic giggle, “oh, this is wonderful.”

  
“Yeah, it’s great, woohoo,” Yang sat dejectedly on her bed, crossing her arms over her large bust.

  
“You okay, Yang?” Ruby walked over and sat next to her, “are you embarrassed?”

  
“What do you think?” She came off a bit more aggressive than she meant to, “I just, didn’t expect to be the smallest.”

  
“Aww, Yang,” Ruby embraced her sister in a hug, “you’re beautiful no matter how big you are.”

  
Yang stared at Ruby, then smiled and stood up, “you’re darn right I am, after all, I’ve still got these babies.” She lifted her D sized breasts, bouncing them in her hands before letting them fall.

  
“Well, if we’re turning this into a competition,” Blake turned and smacked her butt, making it jiggle, “I think I win this one, sorry Ruby.”

  
“I’m okay with second place, that’s a silver medal,” she puffed out her C sized chest before laughing, “besides we’re tied for these.”

  
Weiss sighed as Ruby said this, “well now I feel under appreciated.”

  
“Don’t be like that, Weiss,” Yang said, giving her a thumbs up, “you may be average, but that’s just what some people want.”

  
“Yeah, and besides, someone’s gotta keep our egos in check,” Blake added, “because it certainly won’t be these two.”

  
“Also, it’s not about your size, it’s how you use it,” Ruby thrust her hips forward, “this thing is as unwieldy as it is big.”

  
“Okay, I get it,” she smiled a bit, “now, I don't know about you, but I’m still tired and sore, so I think it’s time for bed.”

  
“Oh, yeah,” Blake nodded and jumped into her bunk, “at least we don’t have classes tomorrow either.”

  
“Thank goodness, I don’t think I could handle one of Oobleck’s lectures,” Yang fell back into her bed.

  
“Quick vote, team RWBY takes a rest day tomorrow, all in favor?”

  
“Aye.”

  
“All opposed? Good, then I’ll see you all in the morning, goodnight.” Ruby yawned before climbing into bed.  
“Goodnight, everybody.”

  
“Goodnight.”

  
“Yeah, G’night.”

~~~~~In the middle of the night~~~~~~

  
Blake woke up in the middle of the night, confused for just a moment as to why she was naked. As the events from earlier came back to her, she sighed and closed her eyes, intent on getting back to sleep. Then she heard something, she wasn’t sure what it was at first, but as her ears twitched and she focused on the sound, she quietly sprang up and stared at the door to the bathroom.

  
Very muffled moans were coming from behind it, and she jumped out of bed on instinct alone. She crept to the door, looking back at Yang and Weiss, who were both sleeping soundly. Gently, she pressed her ear to the door, and her face flushed as she realized what she was hearing.

  
“Ah, Ah, Ah,” Ruby was quietly moaning, her voice high and squeaky, “Weiss, Yang, Blake!” She squealed, and Blake could only imagine what she was doing in there.  
As if on cue with her thoughts, Blake’s cock sprang up, and she grabbed it and began stroking, still listening to Ruby. “I wish Yang was here,” Blake heard Ruby moan, before taking a deep breath, as if she was smelling something, “she smells so good.”

  
Blake flushed an even darker red, her hand quickening it’s pace. Here she was, listening to her leader fantasize about her sister while sniffing her panties.

  
“Ah, mmmmm, Weissssssssss,” Ruby moaned, “you’re so pretty, Weiss, especially your lips.” Ruby took another deep breath, and Blake exhaled a shaky one of her own, barely holding back her moans.

  
Blake could feel her orgasm coming, and she had just enough of a rational brain to not plaster the door with cum. In a desperate attempt to both hear Ruby and find something to clean up with, she reached out for anything on the ground. She found something and immediately wrapped her dick in it, not caring what it was as she started to fap with it.

  
“Ooooooooohh, Blake,” Ruby sounded close, and Blake quivered as she listened, “why can’t I bury myself in your ass?!”

  
Blake slid down the door as she became a quivering, cumming mess. She was barely able to listen to Ruby coming as her own orgasm swelled, and she shot a few spurts into the fabric. Her entire body shook as she listened, her breaths heavy, her chest heaving.

  
“Ah, ha, ha, ha,” Ruby was panting, clearly also spent as Blake listened to her struggle to stand, and let out a groan, “gotta clean up.” Her steps came closer to the door, and Blake was filled with a second wind as she sprang towards her bed, clambering up and pretending to sleep as she watched the door open.  
Ruby peered out, looking between each of her teammates before looking down at the panties in her hand. Blake swore she saw her smile before closing the door again, and assumably cleaning up her mess.

  
Her breathing heavy at the thought of almost being caught, Blake rolled onto her back, and held the fabric up to see. It was Ruby’s cute panties, now stained with her spunk. For a moment she considered throwing them away, but it was the briefest moment as she instead pressed them against her face, inhaling the scent of Ruby’s sex mixed with her own. She smiled just a bit before shoving them under her pillow, a keepsake for a later use.

  
At the same time, Weiss watched the entire thing, pretending to sleep as her cock hardened and dripped pre, waiting to be touched. She was on a hair trigger, ready to blow at any moment, and as she rolled onto her stomach to hide her erection, she came. Quietly, she shot spurts of thick, creamy cum, covering her belly and sheets. It was a wonderful feeling, and she sank deeper into her sheets, still hard as she ground against her bed as much as she could. She buried her face in her pillow, breathless and already on the verge of cumming again. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened again, and Ruby quietly stepped out, hand balled into a fist around the panties, her cock hanging limp and drained. As she climbed into her bed, Weiss took a brief peek, and the sight of Ruby’s cock tipped her over the edge. As she came again, she buried her face back in the pillow, biting into it so as not to let out a sound. Her second orgasm ended as quick as the first, but there was no third one coming. Her cock went limp, and she fell asleep quickly, dreaming of being covered in cum and smelling of sex.

  
Of course, Yang woke just as Ruby was leaving the bathroom, and she sleepily watched her sister climb into bed, her monster of a dick causing feelings to well deep inside of her. As she watched Ruby settle into bed, and as soon as she was sure she was asleep, Yang grabbed her limp dick, stroking it with three fingers. With her other hand, she played with her breasts, pressing them together and pretending that Ruby’s cock was thrusting between them. Her cock was fully erect at two and a half inches, and she casually stroked it, thinking of what she wanted Ruby to do to her. She wanted her sister to mock her, to tease her tiny dick and treat it like it was nothing. She wanted Blake and Weiss to watch as Ruby humiliated her, making her say how small her own cock was and how much better her sister was.

  
The thought was too much for her, and she came, a long, powerful shot of cum that splattered across her breasts. Panting heavily, she wiped her hand on her thigh, then tried to fall asleep, making a sleepy note to wake before everyone else, so she could clean up.

~~~~~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Yang, you’ve been in there for hours!” Weiss pounded on the bathroom door, holding balled up sheets against herself, “the rest of us need to get in there too!”

“Then come on in.” Yang shouted back, enjoying the warm water running over her slightly aching body, “nothing’s stopping you now.”

“Besides the lock, you dolt!”

“Weiss, chill out, Yang will be done in a bit,” Blake said from up in her bunk, idly flipping through her book, “besides what’s the big rush? We’ve got nothing going on.”

“I would like to shower without freezing water!” Weiss stomped her foot in frustration, “Yang Xiao Long, will you hurry up!”

“I can’t hear you!” Yang teased, “maybe you should come in here and make me get out?”

“Is she really doing this?” Weiss looked up at Ruby, who was fiddling with her scroll, “Ruby, you’re the leader, do something!” Ruby didn’t respond, and Weiss growled, “Ruby Rose! Deal with your sister, now!”

“Gah! Okay, okay!” Ruby cowered reflexively, nearly chucking her scroll across the room. In a burst of rose petals, she was on the ground, taking a picture of her butt. Her scroll dinged, and almost immediately the water turned off.

“Uh, what was that?” Blake asked as Ruby burst back into petals to get back into bed.

“I sent Yang a picture of my butt, it always makes her finish what she’s doing,” Ruby went back to fiddling with her scroll as the bathroom door clicked and opened, and Yang stepped through, wrapped in a towel and completely dry.

“Ugh, Finally!” Weiss stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. It was only a moment before the sound of a washer and running water were coming through the door.

“10 lien to whoever goes in there and scares her,” Yang laughed and laid back in her bed, opening her scroll to see Ruby’s round ass filling the screen, “I think this is the best picture you’ve sent me, Ruby.”

“You two are still going to send each other pictures? Seriously?” Blake asked, closing her book and leaning over the edge of her bed.

“Oh yeah, nothing like opening up your scroll in public only to find a picture of Ruby’s butt there,” as if on queue, her scroll dinged, and another picture appeared, “how many are you gonna send me?”

“As many as I want,” Ruby said, smirking from up in her bed, “be wary, Yang Xiao Long, for your scroll will be filled with nothing, but my rubooty.”

“And I thought Yang’s puns were bad,” Blake rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book, but a ding from her scroll stopped her. She opened it, and immediately flushed pink. There was a message, reading “I know what you did last night.” Sent from Ruby’s scroll. Quickly she looked over at her leader, who gave her a smug grin before typing on her scroll again. Another message came through, “I heard you listening to me, and my favorite panties are gone :( .”

Blake hurriedly typed back, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Another ding, “it’s okay, you can keep them, I’ve got more.” And then another right after, “after Weiss is done, I’m gonna go shower, and Yang will bet one of you to spy on me, why don’t you do it? ;) .”

Blake felt her breath hitching in her chest. She could deny it again, play innocent and not encourage her, but, would she ever get the chance again? “Okay.”

One final ding, “good, bring your scroll, Yang will want proof, and I know you want pictures ;) .”

As if god himself came down to make this dream a reality, Weiss came out of the bathroom, also wrapped in a towel, and flopped onto her bed, “I feel so much better.”

Without a word, Ruby jumped down and walked into the bathroom, closing the door slowly.

Yang didn’t even wait for her to start showering, “hey, Weiss, I’ll give you 20 Lien to go spy on her.”

“I don’t want your pervert money, Yang,” Weiss groaned, “so just save it.”

“What about you, Blake?” Yang looked up at her partner, “you know you wanna.”

Blake looked between Yang and the bathroom door, then sighed, “fine.”

“I can not believe you, Blake, after our talk yesterday, you’re still going to do this?”

“I mean, it’s okay now, right?” She jumped out of bed, holding her scroll tightly in her hand, “so there’s no problem.” She didn’t wait to hear her objections before entering the bathroom and closing the door. Just in case, she also locked the door, then slowly made her way towards the shower.

“Hey, Blake,” Ruby teased as Blake came around the corner. She was standing like a seductive model, her head over her shoulder, back to Blake and turned slightly, “come to spy on me?” Blake said nothing, and Ruby laughed, “what, too embarrassed to talk?”

“How did you catch me?” Blake asked, holding up her scroll to take some pictures, “and don’t look so obvious, these pictures need to be natural.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby started to wash herself, keeping her eyes closed as she pretended not to notice Blake, “and as for your question, it was a lucky guess. You were listening to me before, and my panties were gone, so it was most likely you.”

“Speaking of panties,” Blake said, her face turning pink as Ruby bent over to scrub her legs, and she took as many photos as she could, “where are mine, and Yang’s, and Weiss’s?”

“In the laundry, with Weiss’s dirty sheets, I threw them in there this morning, before Yang got in here,” Ruby turned while washing her flaccid cock, and Blake felt her own start to get hard, “I hope you don’t mind, but I might hang on to yours, it’s only fair.”

Blake swallowed and nodded, “I don’t think I could stop you,” she set her scroll down on the sink and started to get closer to Ruby, “why did you invite me in here? Why not Weiss or Yang?”

“Because I don’t know what you want,” Ruby opened her silver eyes and stared at Blake, “Yang treats this like a game, and Weiss,” she blushed a lot, “she’s not ready yet. But you, Blake Belladonna, you’re a mystery, always,” she smiled innocently before grabbing Blake by the arms and pulling her closer, “so, won’t you tell me what you want?”

This was a side of Ruby that Blake was never expecting, and her dick only got harder at the thought of it, “you act so innocent, but you’re a pervert, deep in your soul.”

“Guilty as charged,” Ruby giggled, “I was hoping all my teasing would have been enough, but I had to get really obvious,” she pulled Blake into the shower, “but that’s not an answer. I just want to make you happy, Blake, same with Yang and Weiss, I want my teammates to be so happy that we won’t be separated, can’t be separated,” Ruby dropped her smile, her silver eyes serious, “I’m scared of what could happen after we all graduate, but if we stay together, I don’t have to worry anymore.”

“Team RWBY forever.” Blake said quietly.

“I know it’s not realistic, but, I can try, can’t I? I can make you all happy, and I’ll be happy too, and we’ll stay together.” Ruby was pressed against Blake, and Blake could see tears in the corners of her eyes, “so, tell me what I can do to make you happy.”

Blake felt a pant of guilt, here was her leader, baring her soul to her, and she wasn’t helping at all, “you want to make me happy? I-I,” she was struggling to talk now, but she couldn’t stop, “I want to watch you, to keep little mementos, things that smell like you, that remind me of you.”

“Like my panties,” Ruby laughed a bit, and just like that, the tears were gone, “alright, Miss Voyeur, you can watch, but not right now,” Ruby pushed her back, and Blake stumbled a bit, “get dried off, and hurry back, I’m sure Yang is wondering what’s taking you so long,” she smiled, this one a pure, happy smile, “I’ll message you when, okay?”

“Okay.” Blake felt herself blushing, but it was a happy blush, one that came from mutual happiness and understanding. She quickly dried off, her penis limp and no longer interested, and she grabbed her scroll, snapping one final picture before pretending to sneak out.

It took all of five seconds for Yang to start bothering her, “so, did you get some good ones? You were in there for a while.”

“Yeah, I did,” Blake began sending a few pictures to Yang, but kept the rest for herself, “now pay up.”

“A deal’s a deal,” Yang fished around in her drawer for her wallet, before producing twenty lien and handing them over, “spend your dirty money wisely, Blake.”

“Heh,” Blake moved past her, pulling her own wallet out of her drawer and stuffing the lien inside, “you know, I’m not that tired today, I might go out.”

“Seriously, you’re going to bail on a team RWBY lazy day?” Yang asked incredulously.

“I’m not bailing, I just don’t want to sit in here all day,” she fished out a pair of black pants, a purple top, and her white jacket, “after I shower, I’ll go for a walk or something.” She jumped up into her bed and began to put all her pictures into a folder.

“Well, enjoy that, I guess,” Yang laid down on her bed, “I’m gonna lay here and let the day pass me by.”

“I hate to say it, but I agree with Yang, I don’t think I could bring myself to do much more than walk around here.” Weiss laid down as well.

“Well, you two can enjoy yourselves then,” Blake heard the shower shut off, and sneakily grabbed the panties from underneath her pillow, “maybe come up with something so we can know if anyone is naked in here.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it,” Yang said dismissively as Ruby stepped out of the bathroom and walked straight to her drawer, “hey, Ruby, what are you doing?”

“Just grabbing a change of clothes,” she waited for Blake to go into the bathroom before elaborating, “I think I need to get out for a little bit.”

“Ugh, you too?” Yang had a look of disgust on her face, “you’re just gonna leave Weiss and me all alone?”

“Sorry, but if I stay cooped up in here, I’ll go crazy,” Ruby pulled out red shorts, a black shirt, and her cloak, “I won’t be gone long, maybe a couple hours.” With a burst of her semblance, she changed into her clothes, beaming with pride, “I’ll see you both in a bit.” She grabbed her scroll and started out the door. She made it far enough from the door before ducking into an empty room and pulling her shorts down, taking a picture of her bulge stretching Blake’s panties and sending it to her, along with a message, “remember that place next to the restaurant we ate at yesterday? I’ll meet you there.”

She got an almost immediate response, along with a picture of her dirty panties covered in Blake’s cum and cradling her bulge, “see you there.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby stood waiting outside the noodle shop they had eaten at, sending Blake messages, “where are you at?”

“Coming.” Was all the reply she got, and she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Save it for a little bit, okay? ;) .”

Ruby got no response, so she leaned against the wall and sighed, only to jolt as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Ruby, are you alright?” Pyrrha Nikos stood behind her, and behind her was the rest of team JNPR, coming out of the shop next door.

“Oh, Pyrrha, hi!” Ruby smiled and waved politely, “yeah, I’m fine, just waiting.”

“Really, who for?”

“Oh, uh, Blake,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “but, more importantly, what are you guys doing?”

“Oh, just picking up some things,” she gestured back at the rest of her team, who were carrying large, multicolored bags, “you know, team bonding and all.”

“Well, I hope that goes well,” she waved as Pyrrha went to join her team, “and it was nice seeing you.”

“You as well, Ruby,” team JNPR waved back, before leaving her alone again.

Immediately she whipped out her scroll, messaging Blake, “Where are you?”

“Here,” Blake nearly scared Ruby to death, and she had to react to catch her leader, “sorry about that, I got a bit lost.”

“It’s fine, now come here,” Ruby pulled Blake into a back alley between the shop and the restaurant, which ended in a dark corner.

“So, what’s back here?” Blake asked, only to be shushed by Ruby.

The silver eyed girl walked up to a nondescript, metal door, and knocked. The door swung open and she silently ushered Blake inside.

Blake’s eyes widened as she took in the sights. A dimly lit, cozy looking shop, with a hostess in front of them, wearing a red mask over her eyes. She immediately greeted them both, “hello, do you have a reservation?”

“It’s Rose and Belladonna, for two, a private room,” Ruby spoke with authority.

“Certainly miss Rose, anything for one of our loyal patrons, and her companion,” the hostess produced two masks, one silver, the other black, and handed them to Ruby and Blake, “just put on your masks, and I’ll take you to your room.” Ruby did so, and Blake followed suit, brimming with questions but not willing to ask them yet, “wonderful, if you’ll follow me. Will the Blue room be alright, or would you prefer more, space?”

“The Blue room is fine, thank you.” Ruby said as they walked.

They passed room upon room, each marked with a different color. Most doors were closed, but a select few were open, with something going on inside, but they passed by too quickly for Blake to see what.

“Here you are, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask,” she smiled a little too sweetly at Ruby, “or anyone.”

“Thank you, but I think we’ll be alright,” Ruby opened the door, ushering Blake through before entering herself, and closing and locking the door.

The room was 10 feet across and 10 feet wide, not cramped, but certainly not spacious. There were a few comfortable looking chairs, along with a TV pushed against the far wall.

“So, I’m sure you have questions,” Ruby said, taking a seat in the chair in the middle of the room.

“Just a few,” Blake stayed standing, but she was itching to take the mask off, “what is this place?”

“It doesn’t technically have a name, most people call it the Retreat, though.” Ruby said, taking off her cloak and throwing it to the side, “it’s a place to unwind, and it’s exactly what you think I mean.”

“A sex hotel,” Blake crossed her arms, “and you’ve been here a lot.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ruby laughed awkwardly, “I found it on accident on one of our first trips to Vale, and I’ve been coming here at least once a month since.”

“Why?”

“I get so pent up, and I didn’t want to get caught by you guys, so I came here.”

Blake nodded in understanding, “one more question, you’re not a virgin?”

“No, I am,” Ruby blushed, “I only came here to jack off, and maybe get sucked off, but that was it.”

Blake thought about Ruby getting head from the hostess, and started getting hard, “so, is that what you want from me?”

“Well, you said you wanted to watch,” Ruby’s smug smile came back, and she pulled off her shirt, revealing her lack of bra, “so I’m going to have some fun with myself, and you can do what you want.”

Blake nodded silently, already feeling her cock hardening as she watched Ruby teasingly strip out of her shorts, showing off the dark purple panties that she was stretching with her hard cock.

“Mmm, your panties are so tight against me, Blake, I like it,” Ruby sat back in the chair and began methodically rubbing her bulge, “and they’re so soft too, I didn’t expect it from you.”

Blake couldn’t say anything as she pulled off her jacket and shirt, throwing them in a corner before slipping off her pants. The cum stained panties she wore were tenting from her cock, and she unabashedly grabbed her cock and started to stroke it.

“Tell me, Blake, why do you like watching me?” Ruby slipped the panties down a bit, showing off her bush, “is it how I look, is it how I move?” She dragged a finger up her shaft, stifling a moan, “maybe the sounds I make.”

“Yes,” Blake nodded, her ears twitching, “your voice is, so sexy, it drives me crazy.”

“Then I’ll be extra loud for you, Blakey,” Ruby smiled as Blake’s ears flattened and she turned pink, “do you like being called that?”

Blake nodded, “but I’m just watching, it doesn’t matter what I like.”

“If you say so,” Ruby slipped her panties off, leaving them hanging around one leg, and began to stroke herself, “mmm, this is so much nicer than that bathroom, Ah.” Precum beaded from the tip of her cock, and Blake licked her lips, “mmmm, aaaaah, mmmmmm.”

Blake kept her own voice quiet as she sat on the ground, her hips thrust forward and hand moving violently in her panties. The sound of Ruby’s voice was like sensual, intoxicating music, and she wanted nothing more than to hear it again and again.

“Blakey, I hope you know I can’t last forever,” Ruby moaned and started to stroke faster.

“Mmmhmm,” Blake mumbled and sped up, her free hand playing with her breasts.

“Ah, Ah, Ah!” Ruby sped up, then stopped, her cock visibly throbbing as she moaned, “mmmmmmmmm!”

That pushed Blake over the edge, and she quivered and shook as she came in her panties, feeling her hot cum soak into the fabric and leak down her shaft. She stayed hard, but for the moment all she could do was bask.

“Ah, Blakey, you came already?” Ruby flexed her hands a few times, then grabbed her cock again, “I hope that’s not all you have in you.”

Blake shook her head, then looked up at Ruby from her position on the ground. She scooted closer, and slowly crept a hand up Ruby’s leg, “let me help.”

Ruby blushed, “are you sure, you don’t have to-“ she stopped and moaned as Blake grabbed her balls and slowly fondled them.

“I’m sure.”  
  


~~~~~~~~At the same time~~~~~~~~

“So, what do you think Blake and Ruby are up to?” Yang asked, still topless but now wearing a loose pair of yellow boxers, “ooo, maybe they’re having sex in a dirty alley somewhere.”

“What makes you think they’re even together at all?” Weiss asked. She was still completely naked, and was doodling idly in a notebook, something she rarely did.

“Well, they both left at the same time, and Blake didn’t say anything until after she came back from taking pics of Ruby,” Yang, ever the amazing detective, flashed her scroll with a smile. On it was a picture of Ruby looking directly at the camera, a smile on her face, “I think Blake got caught, and Ruby is taking advantage of it.”

“Well, not to burst your bubble, Yang, but Ruby is an absolute sweetheart,” Weiss blushed a bit as she said it, “even if she did catch Blake, she wouldn’t do anything about it. You saw how she acted when we tried to apologize.”

“Hmph, for your information, Weiss, Ruby is far from a sweetheart.”

“Really?” Weiss set her pen down and rolled onto her side to stare at Yang, “enlighten me, then.”

“Gladly,” Yang said with a smile before sitting on the edge of Weiss’s bed, “prepare yourself for a story that will shatter your image of our fearless leader, Ruby Rose.” Yang smiled wider, “you see, a year before we left for Beacon, before Ruby had even been accepted, she started sending my ever growing collection of pictures.”

“And you didn’t stop her?” Weiss sighed, “why am I not surprised?”

“Because you haven’t heard the rest of the story yet,” Yang leaned back so she was pressed against Weiss, “at first it seemed harmless, but then came the messages,” Yang held her scroll out for Weiss to read from, “descriptions of all the nasty things she wanted to do with her own sister, things that would make your head spin.”

“Ugh, I don’t think I want to read that,” Weiss shuddered, but still took the scroll form Yang, “and my point still stands, you could have stopped her at any time.”

“I could have, but I had a better idea,” Yang reached over and scrolled down, “I played her game, I sent things back, trying to upstage her, and we went back and forth, until, there.” She pointed at a single message.

“‘Suck my fat cock, you tiny-dicked slut’,” Weiss shook her head, “there’s no way Ruby wrote this, it’s vile!”

“I thought so too, but there’s more to it,” just below the message was a black box with a play button in the middle of it, “she sent me this not long after.” Yang pressed the button, and the video filled the screen.

Ruby sat on her bed back in Patch, naked and hard, with a smug smile on her face, “hey, Yang, this video’s for you, since you clearly aren’t taking me seriously,” Ruby started stroking her cock, and she giggled, “so I guess I need to be clear, I’m going to break you with this,” she wagged her cock as she said this, “I’m going to make you my bitch, going to make you crave me, and you know how?” She giggled again, “I’m going to keep playing along with this game you’ve made, and I won’t stop until it’s made you mine.” She let go of her cock, and it got a bit softer, “okay? Love you, Yang.” She blew a kiss to the camera, then the camera was filled with rose petals, and the video ended.

“What. The. Fuck.” Weiss didn’t even realize what she said as she stared at the screen in disbelief, “that can’t be real, that’s not Ruby, it can’t be Ruby.”

“It’s not.” Yang said simply, pushing against Weiss, feeling the erection pressed against her back that Weiss was still unaware of, “well, it is, but not really.”

Weiss shook her head, exasperated, “Yang, what are you talking about?”

“Ruby created this ‘alternate personality’ to one up me, and it worked,” Yang smiled, subtly grinding against Weiss, “the Ruby in that video isn’t the Ruby you know, but it’s also not not her.”

Weiss’s face turned red, “So you were just messing with me?” She grabbed her pillow and began to smack Yang with it, “Yang Xiao Long, you are an idiot! And a liar! And terrible!” She hit her over and over, and Yang just bellowed out a laugh before standing up, clearly unfazed.

“Maybe, but I’m not the one that got hard at the thought of pervy Ruby,” she laughed again as Weiss finally noticed and covered her crotch with the pillow.

“I hate you so much right now.” Weiss was flushed a deep red, and she kept turning redder as she thought more about it. She had fallen for Yang’s convincing story, and even worse, she’d gotten turned on by it.

“Aww, you’ll be okay,” Yang smiled and put her hands behind her back, “if it’ll make you feel better, you can get one hit on me, anywhere above the belt.”

Weiss glared at Yang before an evil thought crossed her mind. She reached out as if to punch her, then grabbed a handful of Yang’s boob and squeezed hard. Unfortunately, it didn’t have the reaction she expected.

“Mmmm, aaaaaah!” Yang moaned loudly, melting into Weiss’s hand as she essentially fell on top of her, panting.

“Oh my- I’m sorry, that was too far!” Weiss tried to pull away, but Yang grabbed her hand and held it in place.

“N-no, that’s good,” Yang smiled, her purple eyes filled with passion, “do it again, not as hard this time.”

“No, no, I can’t,” Weiss didn’t remove her hand, “being naked is one thing, but sex, I can’t-I’m not-“ she began to hyperventilate.

“Hey, hey,” Yang cradled the side of Weiss’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb, “who said anything about sex?” Yang smiled at her, trying her best to calm the heiress down, “this? This is just, helping a friend in need,” she took her other hand and stroked Weiss’s thigh, “I know you could use it.”

“N-no,” Weiss shook her head and finally detached her hand from Yang’s chest, “this is too much.”

Yang tried her best to hide her disappointment. After everything she’d done to rile her up, Weiss couldn’t go that far. She thought a bit harder, and started to beat herself up internally. Of course Weiss wasn’t ready, she wasn’t even really ready, and she’d still tried to get her friend to commit to it. Respectfully, Yang stood up and walked over to her drawers, throwing them open to grab a change of clothes, “I’m going to grab something to eat, you want anything?”

“W-what?” She watched Yang get dressed and start towards the door.

“I’ll grab you anything, just say what,” Yang said, “and then I’ll, get out of your hair for a bit.”

“What, no, Yang,” Weiss started to get up, but Yang held up a hand.

“Just, shoot me a message with what you want,” she stepped out the door, “sorry, Weiss.”

“Yang? Yang!” Weiss ran to the door and nearly threw it open, only to remember that she was still naked. Hurriedly, she changed into whatever clothes of her own she could find, then ran out the door after her teammate, “Yang! Please stop!”

“Just leave me alone, Weiss, it’s what you want anyways,” Yang said as Weiss caught up to her.

“And why do you get to decide that?” Weiss grabbed Yang by the arm, “I didn’t ask you to leave.”

“I pushed you too far, Weiss, I think it’s fair to assume you want me gone.” Yang sighed and stopped, “right?”

Weiss tried to object, but Yang was right, “Yang, can we please talk about this? Then, if you’re still sure, you can leave for a bit.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” Yang let herself be led back to their room, and she sat down with Weiss. They both sat awkwardly for a moment, before Yang cleared her throat, “well?”

“I’m...thinking,” Weiss folded her hands in her lap and looked away, “you know I grew up, sheltered, I guess that’s the best word, before I wanted to be a huntress, I was the dainty heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I didn’t know how these things worked, everything I learned was on my own,” her hands tightened around each other, “I have never thought about this, not beyond what needed to happen to have children.” She sighed and looked at the floor, “I’m...not...ready to go even close to all the way, I just started touching myself a year ago,” this earned her a small snicker from Yang, but she ignored it, “but, I don’t want to hinder any chance of me learning, so,” she reached over for Yang’s hand, holding it tight, “I...I want you to help me, okay? I don’t want you to run away because I don’t know what I’m doing, I want you to help me be better,” she looked up at Yang, who was smiling warmly at her, “will you?”

Yang nodded, before asking, “what are you comfortable doing?”

“I can touch myself, and I can do it in front of you, but, I don’t think I can go any farther.”

“Well, let’s start there, then,” Yang stood and stripped down to her underwear again, “show me what you can do,” Weiss turned bright red, and Yang shook her head, “look, just think of it as a starting line for a workout, we see what you can do, and we go from there.”

“So does that make you my coach, Yang?”

“You’re darn right it does!” Yang beamed and pointed at Weiss, “now get up and strip, ms. Schnee, we’ve got some work to do.”

“Okay,” Weiss nodded and hurriedly took off the clothes she had thrown on, “now what?”

“Now, I’ve got some questions for you,” Yang said, circling Weiss, “what turns you on?”

“What, uh, I don’t know?” Weiss lied just a little, she wasn’t willing to reveal everything yet.

“Well, what are you usually doing when you get hard, what are you thinking of, how are you moving?”

“I’m usually lying down, getting ready to sleep, and it just happens, then I deal with it and go to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Yang studied Weiss for a moment, “and how often do you wake up hard?”

“Every-every morning,” Weiss turned red, “even before I knew how to deal with it.”

“And what are you dreaming about that does this to you?”

“I don’t know,” Weiss lied again. She dreamt of her mother, and her sister, and most recently Ruby, Yang, and Blake. Most of the time it wasn’t even sexual, they were simply there, and she was serving them, either tea, or some food. She was always subservient to them. Thinking about her dreams made her hard, and she turned even darker red.

“What were you thinking of right then?” Yang got close to her, “come on, Weiss, if you want to get better at this, you need to know what you like.”

“Serving people,” Weiss whispered, “I’m always serving someone, and I always like it.”

“Okay,” Yang smiled on the inside. Weiss was a sub, really bad it seemed like, “well, since you’re hard now, why don’t you show me what you do.” Weiss hesitated, and Yang leaned forward, “pretend you’re serving me, and I just asked you to do this, you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

The heiress shook her head, and took a hold of her cock with a shaking hand. It took only a few seconds before she was whimpering and on the verge of orgasm, “Ah, Ah, Ah!” She couldn't hold back the inevitable orgasm, spurts of thick cum splattering on the ground in front of her.

“Woah! Quick shot!” Yang took a step back, eyeing Weiss as she wobbled back and forth, her cock still hard, “hey, you okay, Weiss?”

“Mhm, just, dizzy.” She groaned and sat back on her bed, her head spinning.

“Is that normal for you?” Yang asked, and got a slow head shake in return, “what about how long that took?” This time she got a nod, and Yang sighed, “well, you’ll need to work on that, but at least you’re still hard.”

“It’s a pain,” Weiss groaned, lightly flicking her cock only to immediately regret it as she let out a moan, “sometimes it stays like this for hours.”

Yang shook her head in disbelief, feeling her own cock start to harden, “how many times in a row can you go?”

“Fifteen on average, on a good day it’s only two or three, and my worst day was thirty-seven,” Weiss jumped as Yang slammed her hands on the bed either side of her, “Ah!”

“Weiss, do you know how many people would kill to have a refractory period like that?!” There was that same passion in Yang’s eyes from before, “if we can get you built up to take longer to orgasm, you’ll be the envy of everyone!”

Weiss’s heart swelled with pride, “that sounds great.”

“Alright, let’s go again then, this time, try to stop before you cum, let yourself calm down a bit, then start again,” Yang smiled and whispered, “if you fail, I’ll be disappointed.”

Weiss’s cock throbbed, and she began stroking again, trying her best to keep from going off immediately.

~~~~~~~~Blake & Ruby~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake nibbled softly on Ruby’s balls, making the red-headed huntress moan and thrust upwards, “ah, Blakey, that’s so gooooood!”

Taking that as a sign to keep going, Blake buried her face in Ruby’s balls, feeling them churn against her face as she took a deep whiff of her musk. Everything about it was intoxicating, everything about Ruby was intoxicating, and Blake wanted to stay where she was forever, making sweet love to Ruby’s balls and cock. But she knew she couldn’t, and with a sigh she pulled away and whispered, “stop me if anything is too much.”

“Blake…” Ruby moaned as the Faunus kissed her way up her shaft, slowly making her way up the fourteen inch, throbbing cock. Every press of her lips sent a shock up Ruby’s spine, and the closer she got to the top, the harder the shock, “Blake, please, don’t tease me!” By the time Blake had reached the top, Ruby was begging for more, she was putty in Blake’s hands, and she would abuse that fact. With a wink and a smile, Blake took Ruby’s head into her mouth, stretching as much as she could to take it. She tried to make it look effortless, but it was obvious that Ruby was pushing her to her limits. As she began to descend, Ruby began to shake and squirm, “Blakey, aaaaaaaaaah!” She was holding onto the chair for dear life, and she felt like she was about to explode, “mmmmmmmm aaaaaaaahhhhh!” With one thrust upwards, Ruby started to come, ropes of creamy spunk filling Blake’s mouth and sliding down her throat. Blake swallowed as eagerly as she could, the taste of Ruby’s cum sweet and just as addicting as everything else about her.

When Ruby’s cum finally stopped flowing, Blake detached with a groan and laid her head against Ruby’s leg, “so...full.” She groaned again, then mewled as Ruby placed a hand between her ears and began stroking.

“Blakey, that was...incredible,” Ruby was staring at the ceiling, a look of pure bliss on her face, “I’ve never...had an orgasm...like that before.”

“It’s so much,” Blake could still taste it in her mouth, and she savored the taste even as her stomach groaned at her, “is that not normal?”

“It’s pretty close, but it’s never felt so good,” she slid out of her chair until she was sitting next to Blake, “are you, happy?”

“Yes,” Blake nodded, “but I feel like I just ate too much,” she stared at Ruby through half-closed lids, “what about you?”

“I am too,” she pulled Blake closer to her and closed her eyes, “let’s just...stay here a moment, okay?”

“Okay.” Blake closed her eyes as well, feeling content.  
  


~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~  
  


Ruby and Blake fell into their room, tired and sweaty as they both clambered into their respective beds, not registering what they had walked in on.

Weiss and Yang were cleaning every inch of the room, trying to dispose of the twenty three orgasms Weiss had had. By the end of their “training” Weiss had gotten up to thirty-five seconds before cumming, and Yang had been fantasizing about the Heiress more than ever before. As they finished up, Yang sat on her bed with a smile and wiped her forehead, “so, how was your two’s day?”

“Well, we would have been back earlier, but Ruby made us miss the airship, so we had to wait an hour for it to get back.”

“Well sorry, but I hadn’t eaten all day, and I was hungry,” Ruby pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Blake, “you had plenty to eat ;) .”

“Whatever,” Blake messaged her back before looking down at Yang and Weiss, “I see you two didn’t do anything today.”

“As if, we cleaned the entire room,” Weiss beamed and sat down, “and we came up with a code for if someone isn’t decent in here.”

“Yup, three knocks to check, one knock is yes and okay to come in, two is no and stay out.” Yang laid back, and her stomach growled loudly, “well, guess we never ate.”

“I’ll go get us something,” Weiss quickly got dressed and left, “you guys just send me whatever you want.”

“Thank you, Weiss,” Yang smiled, and then smugly looked up at Ruby and Blake, “so, what did you two actually do today?”

“Oh you know, walked around Vale, took in the sights, got some fresh air-“

“Had sex in a dark alley somewhere,” Yang interrupted Blake, “you don’t have to lie.”

“Just because we’re comfortable being naked around each other doesn’t mean we’re going to have sex,” Blake kept her face calm as she looked down at Yang, “besides, who had more opportunity to have sex, me and Ruby, or you and Weiss?”

Yang blushed and looked away, “yeah, that makes sense.”

“Yeah, come on, Yang.” Ruby sent Blake a message, “When do you want to tell her?”

“When it becomes too obvious not to,” Blake messages back, then added, “or when you inevitably bend her over ;) .”

Ruby let a small squeak, her face turning red as she typed back, “don’t tempt me.”

“Hey, you guys?” Yang asked quietly, “if, you know, hypothetically, any of us were having sex with each other, that would be okay, right?”

“Are you propositioning us, Yang?” Blake asked, only to be immediately shut down.

“No, I’m serious, is that okay?” Yang rolled onto her side, her face red, “because that’s a lot more than just being comfortable with our bodies around each other, that’s a whole new level,” Yang sighed, “Weiss and I had this talk earlier, and I just want to make sure you guys feel the same way.”

Blake looked over at a Ruby, who stared a bit before nodding, “well, I’m not against it, but I understand why you’re worried.”

“Yeah, if that is the way the team goes, then it’s the way it goes, but I don’t think any of us are going to force someone else to go that far until they’re ready.”

The room went quiet, until Yang cried out, “I almost did!” She stood up and grabbed the sides of her head while pacing, “I was just messing with Weiss, and it went too far, and she had to stop me! I apologized to her, she said she was okay, but what if she’s not? What if she hates me now, and she’s just trying to hide it?” There was panic in her voice, and she jumped as Blake and Ruby both put a hand on her shoulders, “I ruined everything, and she should hate me.”

“Yang Xiao Long, what kind of thinking is that!” Weiss stormed into their room, setting down a plate of food before wrapping her arms around Yang and squeezing her tightly, “you messed up, and that’s okay! We all make mistakes, and we have to learn from them! You may be hot-headed sometimes, and maybe you can be over excited and act before thinking, and Dust knows that you don’t know when to give up, but you’re also caring, and kind, and I know you would never force me, or anyone to go through with it. I’ve never known you to hold a grudge for very long, so why should I?”

“I messed up, Weiss-“

“So? We’ve all messed up loads of times!”

“Not like this.”

“Because we’ve never been here before, we are all learning, and we’re going to make mistakes.” She felt Ruby and Blake join the hug, “we’ll find out what’s okay, together. We’ll mess up, and we’ll hate it, and then we’ll be better for it.”

“Weiss,” Yang snickered a bit, her throat sore from holding back her worry, “you sound like Ruby right now.”

“Don’t make me regret this hug,” Weiss smiled and hugged tighter.

The happy moment was cut short by the loud growl of both Yang and Weiss’s stomachs, and Yang chuckled, “so, we should eat, right?”

“Definitely,” Weiss pulled away, if only a little disappointed that the moment was ending, and grabbed the plate of food. It was piled high with sandwiches and various fruits, “you guys dig in, I’ll wait a bit.”

“I’m fine, and I’m sure Ruby is too,” Blake said, shooting their leader a quick look as she reached for a sandwich, “I think I might turn in early, we’ve got to go back to normal tomorrow.”

Ruby sighed and nodded, “yeah, tomorrow is back to class for team RWBY, and back to normal for a few more weeks.”

“And then we’re officially done with our first year!” Yang pumped her fist in the air, a sandwich in her mouth.

“I can’t believe it’s only been a year,” Weiss said, holding an apple in her hands, “between Beacon nearly falling, the fiasco of the Vytal festival, the various criminal groups that had to be stopped, it feels like it’s been years since we started.”

“But we made it through it all together,” Ruby piped up from up in her bed, “and we’ve got plenty of good years ahead of us.”

“Hear hear!” Yang cheered.

Blake smiled at the rest of her team, then pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Ruby, “sit next to me in class tomorrow, I’ve got a treat for you.”

She didn’t get a response for a moment, then her scroll lit up with a picture of Ruby smiling, “just don’t get us caught.”

Blake nodded and closed her eyes, whisked to sleep by the sound of her team talking.


	2. Days of Bliss, A Night of Hardships

~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~

“And that was when the Nevermore swooped down from the sky, clearly drawn by my challenge!” Professor Port explained, telling another of his amazing stories.

As usual, most people had zoned out, but not Ruby, she was hyper focused on his story, trying to distract herself from what Blake had been doing the past forty minutes and every hour prior. Casually, she had been stroking Ruby’s leg, touching her bulge, and generally being a tease. Of course, no one would notice, she was watching professor Port as well, pretending to listen with a slight smile on her face. Every few minutes she would look over at Ruby, watching the silver eyed girl blush and squirm, “don’t draw attention.” She would whisper, only to double down on her teasing.

“And then, as I pried the beast's maw open I-“ the bell rang, and he stopped mid sentence, “Ah, well I suppose the end to my tale will have to wait another time. Don’t forget students, your final papers will need to be turned in before the final day.”

As the other students stood and began to file out, Blake finally released Ruby, whispering, “don’t stay behind too long.”

Ruby nodded and slumped forward, flexing her legs in an attempt to make her erection go down. She hadn’t taped it, as Blake had asked, and now she was regretting it.

“Ms. Rose, are you alright?” Ruby shot up as Professor Port came up to her, concern on his face, “you aren’t usually one to stay behind.”

“Oh, yeah, hehe,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head and stood up, her erection barely hidden under her skirt, “just a little under the weather, but I’m okay.”

“Ah, well, there’s no shame in taking a day to rest, although I’m sure you know that,” he gave a hearty chuckle, “take care, Ms. Rose, it’s never good to overwork one’s self.”

“Of course, Professor, thank you,” Ruby hurried out of the room, only to get grabbed by Pyrrha as she got outside, “Ah!”

“Ruby, I need to talk to you,” Pyrrha insisted, dragging her away from the classroom and down an empty hallway.

“What-what is it, Pyrrha?” Ruby’s heart was beating faster and faster as her mind came up with terrible things that Pyrrha could say. Had she and Blake been caught, was Pyrrha going to out her?

“When did you and Blake confess your feelings for each other?”

“What, we’re, we’re not-“ Ruby stumbled over her words, not expecting that question at all.

“Ruby, you don’t have to lie to me,” Pyrrha smiled, “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, how close you always are-“

“We’re just good friends, Pyrrha.” Ruby denied again, trying to not get herself caught.

“Oh...Oh!” Pyrrha blushed and put a hand over her mouth, “I am so sorry for assuming, it was just, after seeing you waiting for her, and how close you always seem to be, and what Yang was saying-“

“Wait, what did Yang say?” Ruby cut her off, worry in her eyes.

“Oh, nothing bad, just that you had a crush on someone in your team,” Pyrrha smiled again, “I’m sorry again, I made some assumptions that I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s okay,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “so, why did you ask me when I had confessed my feelings?”

“Oh, well,” Pyrrha blushed, and Ruby could have sworn she saw her eyes sparkle, “Nora and Ren have been struggling, and I wanted to try and help them.”

“Oh.” Ruby nodded, “and what about you and Jaune?”

“We’re doing fine, thank you!” Pyrrha beamed, then blushed some more, “although I’ve been pushing off going any farther.”

“Why, is Jaune scared?”

“Oh, no, nothing of the sort! I’ve just been struggling with how to broach the topic, especially with…” she trailed off and gestured vaguely downwards, and Ruby understood immediately.

“He doesn’t know?”

“Apparently, it doesn’t run in his family like it does in others, and I’ve never even thought about bringing it up before now,” Pyrrha blushed some more, “sorry, that’s too much information, you didn’t need to know that.”

“It’s okay, I understand how it can be, things were awkward with my team before we all said something.”

“Oh!” Pyrrha was clearly not expecting that, “you’re all…?”

“Yeah, it’s not really a secret, especially with all the others that are too,” Ruby smiled and nodded, then felt her scroll buzz. She hesitated to look at it, then quickly snuck a peak. It was a message from Blake, saying, “the room, 3 min, be ready for a good time.”

“Something the matter?” Pyrrha started to look at her scroll, and Ruby quickly tucked it away.

“Nope, just gotta run!” She started backing away, “but, if you need to talk some more, you know where to find me.” She didn’t give Pyrrha a chance to respond before speeding away with her semblance.

She made it to the room in record time, almost bursting in before remembering to knock. She got a single knock in return, and she opened the door, only to have it slammed shut as she was pulled in. She heard the door lock, and then felt hands on her crotch and hot breath on her neck, “you’ve been driving me crazy all day.”

“You’re going crazy?” Ruby moaned, letting Blake disrobe her, “you weren’t the one being teased all day.”

“Watching you squirm, trying to hold back your moans, your face red,” Blake moaned in her ear, “I wanted to pull your skirt up and give you release right then and there.”

“You decided to do thaaaaaaah!” Ruby groaned as Blake pulled her underwear off and ground against her.

“Mmm, moan for me, Ruby, let me hear how much you want this.”

“Mmmmm, why...are you...so aggressive all of a sudden?” Ruby asked, reaching for her cock, “I thought you wanted, mmmmm, to watch?”

“Can’t I do both?” Blake let Ruby continue touching herself as she stuck a hand down her pants, “Can’t I tease you and make you moan, while watching you get off?”

“Of course, Blakey, ah, ah, mmmm,” Ruby thrust upwards, and pre dripped from the head of her cock.

“Mmmm, louder, for me,” Blake ran a hand up Ruby’s leg, fondling her balls, then dipping a bit lower.

“Blakey, what are you-“ she cut herself off as Blake rubbed her pussy with a single finger, and the only sound she made was a squeak as she stopped moving.

“Ruby, are you okay?” Blake’s hands stopped, and she got closer to her paralyzed leader, “hey, Ruby!”

“Mooooooore,” Ruby whispered, “do that...mooore.”

“Are you sure?” Blake asked, now more worried than horny.

“Do it, Blakey, make me quiver and cum.”

Blake nodded, taking her hand and placing it against Ruby’s now dripping pussy, “you’re sure?”

“Please.” Ruby begged again, and she moaned again as Blake began playing with her. This moan was lighter and cuter, as if the dominant Ruby had been forced out and replaced with this one.

Blake loved the sound, and she started to rub her pussy faster, saying at the same time, “you’re so small down here, and you’re so wet,” she pulled her hand away and licked her fingers, then put it back, “you must not touch this enough.”

“Dick is better,” Ruby whimpered, “it’s more fun.” She groaned as Blake used her other hand to start rubbing her shaft, “Blaaaaaake.”

“Yes, Ruby?” Blake smiled and teased a finger against Ruby’s entrance, “something to say?”

“Nooooooo,” she whimpered again.

“Are you sure?” She pushed her finger in, and Ruby arched her back, letting out a soft squeal as she came, “mmm, that’s right, cum for me, Ruby.” Blake watched Ruby’s cock throb and spurt out cum. It wasn’t nearly as violent as the day before, but there was still so much as it dripped down Ruby’s cock and over Blake’s hand.

Ruby, meanwhile, continued to squirm. She had never felt like this, never felt this powerless and not in control, and she loved it. There was no persona to put up, no domineering voice to practice, just bliss and pleasure.

When her orgasm subsided, Blake took her hand away, spreading her fingers and watching the cum move between them. She was tempted to lick them clean, to savor Ruby’s taste, but she had a better idea. Scooping up Ruby’s underwear, she wiped her hands clean, then began to clean Ruby’s shaft. Teasingly, she said, “I hope you don’t mind if I keep these, too.”

“No,” Ruby groaned softly, the feeling of Blake wiping her cock clean turning her on again, “did you cum, Blakey?”

“No,” Blake smiled and wiped the last bit of cum away, “but I’ve got something better.” She pressed the cum-soaked panties to her face, inhaling deeply.

“But, you should-“

“It’s fine, Ruby,” Blake balled up the underwear and pocketed it, “I promise.”

“No.” Ruby sat up, objecting as she leaned over and grabbed Blake by the hips, “you need to.”

Blake detached Ruby’s hands from her hips and stepped back, “Ruby, I’m fine.”

Ruby grumbled a bit, before scooping up her clothes and going to the bathroom, “I’m going to shower.” She said curtly, before slamming the door shut.

Blake’s ears folded, and she made a move for the bathroom. Unfortunately, there was a knock at the door, and she knocked back once, asking, “who is it?”

“Who else would it be?” Weiss asked back. She stepped inside as Blake unlocked the door, and she was quietly followed by Yang, who had a huge smile on her face.

“That’s fair, I guess,” Blake watched Yang, raising an eyebrow as she asked, “what’s got you so happy?”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she pulled out her scroll and laid down in her bed, tapping away at it, “just in a good mood.”

Blake shrugged her shoulders and jumped into bed herself, only to feel her scroll buzz in her pocket. She opened it and found a picture of Yang, stripped down to a pair of boxers and sticking out her tongue, followed by a message, “I know your dirty little secret.”

Blake’s heart skipped a beat, and she quickly typed back, while also pulling out her book and flipping it open, “what are you talking about?”

Another picture lit her scroll, this one of her blushing and smiling as she looked over at Ruby. It was followed by a message as well, “you, Blake Belladonna, are crushing on my sister.”

Blake relaxed just a bit. Yang hadn’t figured out what she and Ruby had actually been doing, but she had certainly come to some sort of a conclusion, “is one picture of me smiling at Ruby supposed to be proof?” She sent back.

“It is when you do it like that,” Blake rolled her eyes at this, “you don’t have to be embarrassed, Blake, although you might want to say something before Weiss works up the nerve.”

Blake sighed and responded, “you’re serious, aren’t you?”

“My hunches are never wrong :)”

“Well then let me be the first to prove you wrong,” Blake rolled onto her back, typing quickly, “I care about this entire team a lot, including your sister. She has an infectious attitude and always knows how to make something better. However, I’m not interested in her like that, at all. She’s a good person, and a great leader, but she’s a friend, not anything more.” She sent it and almost immediately felt a pang of guilt.

“If you say so.” Yang sent back before rolling over in her bed and looking over at Weiss, who was taking notes from her textbook, “hey, Weiss? Do you want to check your scroll?” Yang snickered as Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Not particularly, I’m not as prepared for Dr. Oobleck’s exam as I’d like to be, and I really need to study.”

“Aww, come on, Weiss, not even a little peek?”

“Nope, I will not check my scroll until I’m done studying.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun,” Yang pouted and tucked her scroll away.

“Maybe, but I will get an A on this exam,” Weiss chided Yang, “something I’ve yet to see you do.”

“Wow, rude,” Yang scoffed and stared up at Blake’s bed, “for the record, I haven’t gotten lower than a B all year.”

“You haven’t gotten higher than one, either,” Weiss said, smiling just a bit.

“Oh yeah? Well what about Ruby? And Blake?”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Blake said, flipping through her book, “but, Weiss, let’s not forget that week-long stint where you didn’t score higher than a C.”

“That was two tests and a paper,” Weiss snapped, “and I made up for it!”

“I’m just saying, you can chastise Yang all you want, but at least she’s consistent.”

“Yeah!” Yang stuck her tongue out at Weiss, “besides, we’re near the end of the year, it’s okay to relax a bit.”

“Relaxing and not taking your classes seriously are not the same thing,” Weiss hissed, “if you want me to relax, then you can stop bothering me and let me study!”

“You know we’ve got a library for that.” Yang said, still smiling.

“Fine!” Weiss had clearly had enough as she slammed her book shut, scooped up her things, and stormed out, “I will be in the library, actually preparing for things!”

“Think you went a bit too far, Yang?” Blake asked, listening to Weiss storm off until she couldn’t hear her anymore.

“Eh, she knows I’m messing with her,” Yang began rummaging through her bag, pulling out a textbook of her own, “besides, I do better when I’m not worrying about if I’ll get a good grade or not.”

“Oh, so you’re actually going to study?” Blake asked, leaning over her bed to watch Yang. She smiled as Yang started flipping quickly through the book.

“Just a little refresher,” Yang waves her hand dismissively, “say a word of this to Weiss, and I’ll fill your pillow with Zwei’s chew toys.”

“Got it,” Blake continued to watch her, even as Ruby came out of the bathroom, “feeling better, Ruby?”

“Much better,” Ruby looked around, then frowned, “where’s Weiss, I thought she’d be here?”

“Oh, she went to the library to study for Oobleck’s exam tomorrow,” Yang explained.

Ruby gasped and started rummaging through her things, “oh no, I completely forgot!” She pulled out a flimsy notebook and a textbook, “I’m gonna see if Weiss will help me study!” She didn’t wait for a response before bursting into petals and rushing out the door, leaving it wide open.

“She could have at least closed the door,” Blake said, jumping down to shut the door. When she turned back around, Yang was staring down at her, a smile on her face, “what?”

“So, if you’re not interested in Ruby,” Yang asked, keeping Blake against the door with a hand next to her, “why did you keep all those naked pictures of her?”

“I went through all the effort of getting them, why shouldn’t I?” Blake shrank back, “and you have them to.”

“True, but I’m not gonna start dating my sister, or start teasing her in class while pretending to listen to Professor Port.”

“How’d you know?” Blake asked, her heart beating faster.

“I wasn’t sure, but I guess you just confirmed it for me,” Yang smiled wider, “no one is that interested in Port’s stories.”

Blake groaned, she had fallen for such an obvious trap, “fine, I guess you caught me, I’ve been helping Ruby out with getting off, but that’s all it is,” there was that pang of guilt again, “Ruby didn’t want you guys to find out, and I didn’t either.”

“I get it, you guys don’t want to ruin anything, and it’s clearly purely sexual,” Yang put her other hand on the wall, pinning Blake in from both sides, “so, I’m willing to pretend I don’t know until Ruby’s ready to tell, in exchange for something.”

“And what’s that? More pictures of Ruby?”

“Nope, I need your help,” Yang’s smile shrank, and she blushed, “this stays between us, though, got it?” Blake nodded, now a little confused, “so, what you’re doing with Ruby, I’ve, maybekindasortofbeendoingitwithWeiss.” She admitted it so quickly it took Blake a moment to process it.

“Wait, you and Weiss?” Yang nodded in response, and Blake smiled, “so, that’s going great, I assume.”

“The sarcasm isn’t necessary,” Yang huffed, pulling back and crossing her arms over her chest, “but it could be better.”

“I’m sure,” Blake could feel the conversation turning around, and she pushed her advantage, “so, what’s the problem, Weiss doesn’t last long enough, she’s too embarrassed to let you touch her, you spend every session blue-balled?”

“Yes, yes, and yes,” Yang groaned and buried her face in her hands, “I don’t know what to do, before we came back we were messing around, and I tried to ease her into letting me help.”

“That’s why she’s mad at you,” Blake couldn’t help smiling and putting an arm around Yang’s shoulders, “am I wrong?”

“No, you’re not,” Yang groaned and kept her face buried in her hands, “what should I do?”

“Yang, I am not an expert on this, but if I were you, I’d actually talk to her, tell her how you feel about this, and maybe ease her into it that way,” Blake smiled and squeezed Yang with her arm, “or you can do nothing and continue to be blue-balled for the foreseeable future.”

“Ugh, I can’t talk to her now, she’s even more mad at me, and now Ruby’s with her,” Yang groaned and sat on her bed, pulling Blake down with her.

“Not to assume anything here, but it sounds like you’re upset about more than just the sex part of all this,” Blake nudged Yang with her hip, “are you catching feelings for her?”

“What, no, I am not!” Yang turned as red as Ruby’s cloak, “that would be ridiculous!”

“Uh huh, sure you’re not.”

“I’m not! I don’t like her like that,” Yang insisted, her face continuing to darken, “it’s like you and Ruby, I’m just trying to help her get comfortable and maybe get off, that’s it.”

“Maybe?” Blake nudged her again, “sounds like you’re not sure.”

“Ugh, you know what I mean!” Yang groaned and laid back, “I just want someone to eat me out until I’m a mess.”

Blake’s eyes shone bright as she laid on her side, looking down at Yang with a smile, “you know, I’m someone,” she smiled wider as Yang blushed even more, “so why don’t we make a deal? I’ll help you get off until Weiss starts doing it, and you’ll stay out of mine and Ruby’s business.”

Yang looked up at Blake through her hands, and she felt her heart start beating faster, “but what about Ruby?”

“I’m sure she won’t mind,” Blake said, already sliding off the bed, “so, do you want me to help?”

“Yes, please.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ruby Rose, you are such a dolt!” Weiss smacked her partner in the back of the head, nearly dropping all of her things in the process. They were standing outside of the library, having been kicked out after Ruby tried to join Weiss to study, with disastrous results, “What were you thinking?!” She followed this question up with another smack.

“Ow, ow! I’m sorry!” Ruby covered her head with her notebook, trying to avoid any more hits, “I completely forgot about the exam tomorrow and I needed your help.”

Weiss groaned and pinched her nose, “then you should have asked, calmly, without running over three separate tables of people!” Weiss groaned again, “I swear you are going to give me an aneurysm!”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby had enough sense to look ashamed as she begged for forgiveness, “I just, I started panicking, and all I could think was that you would be able to help.”

Weiss blushed a bit, but she hid it by smacking Ruby again, “well you could have thought a bit more,” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s arm and started dragging her along, “come on, you dolt, let’s find someplace else to study.”

“What?” Ruby let herself be dragged along, “you’re not mad at me?”

“I’m furious, but this exam is more important than being mad at you,” Weiss smiled and yanked Ruby hard to the right, the both of them entering an empty classroom, “after the exam, I’ll get you back for this.”

“Oh, uh,” Ruby yelped as Weiss let go of her and she stumbled a bit, “well, I guess I deserve it, hehe.”

“Yes, you do, but that’s not important,” Weiss slammed her books down on a table and beckoned Ruby over, “what’s important, is you need to study, because last I checked, you failed the last exam.”

“I got a D,” Ruby huffed and joined Weiss, sitting across from her and flipping her notebook open, “that’s not failing.”

“It’s close enough, now stop talking and start studying.” Weiss said, flipping through her own notebook and beginning to write again.

The two passed the time mostly in silence, cut only by the occasional question from Ruby or snide remark from Weiss. they didn’t actually spend much time studying, Weiss only needed a quick recap and Ruby was too preoccupied thinking about Blake to actually focus.

“Alright, I think that’s good enough,” Weiss shut her notebook and looked over at Ruby, who was doodling idly in the margins, “Ruby, are you done?”

“Huh?” She looked up at Weiss, then back down at her notebook, “oh, yeah, I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” She said it with such a lack of enthusiasm that it made Weiss furrow her brow.

“Are you okay?” She asked, reaching over the table and placing a hand on Ruby’s arm.

“Yeah, it’s just,” Ruby stared at her doodles and sighed, “what do you do if you owe someone, but they won’t let you pay it back?”

“Umm,” Weiss has not been expecting that question. She had figured Ruby was simply sick of studying and worrying over the exam, “do you want to elaborate?”

“No,” Ruby shut her notebook and stood up, scooping it in her arms before heading to the door, “just, forget it, let’s head back to the room,” she looked back at Weiss and faked a smile, “the other two are probably asleep already.”

Weiss hated seeing her partner like this, but she felt helpless to do anything. Silently she stood, picking up her own things and walking to the door with Ruby. Only as Ruby reached for the door did Weiss say something, “is this about you and Blake?”

“How do you know about that?” Ruby asked, frozen teaching for the door.

“Yang was saying something about it after class, and you’ve been texting each other a lot lately,” Weiss felt her face turn red, “which is totally fine, we’re not gonna judge you if you two are going to start going out. Just, it sounds like you’re having trouble, and I want to help.”

Ruby thought through everything that was happening. Weiss “knew” that she and Blake were together, and Ruby had said too much to just deny it. It would be awkward to just ignore Weiss’s offer to help, but even more so if she just spilled the truth right now. She needed to be tactful, and not reveal too much, something her brain was struggling with at the moment.

“It’s not...like that, Weiss,” Ruby said, trying her best to say as little as possible, “Thank you for saying that though.”

“I’m serious, Ruby,” Weiss grabbed her partner by the hand, “let me help you.”

“Really, Weiss, it’s not that big of a deal,” Ruby started blushing as well, “I just, don’t like not being able to reciprocate.”

“Why don’t we talk about it?” Weiss insisted, “it will make you feel better to air it all out.”

Ruby groaned internally, she didn’t want to reveal her and Blake to anyone without Blake’s okay, especially not Weiss, “just give me a second,” she quickly pulled her scroll out and began typing away, sending a message to Blake, “help! Weiss is asking about us and I don’t know what to do!”

“Tell her.” Was the response she got back, and Ruby frowned.

“I thought you didn’t want Weiss and Yang to know unless it was necessary!”

“Yang already knows, she got it out of me,” the message she got back said, “but, if you need leverage, Weiss and Yang have been doing the same.”

Ruby turned red as a tomato, pocketing her scroll and looking at Weiss before the words started spilling out of her mouth, “BlakeandIareinapurelysexualrelationshipandsheisn’tlettingmereciprocateatallandshetoldmethatYangtoldherthatyouandYangaredoingthesamethingandIcouldreallyuseyourhelp!”

Weiss took a moment to digest what Ruby had said, and her blush darkened as she realized. Yang, that idiot, had told Blake, who had told Ruby, who was now spilling her guts because of it, “look, I don’t know what you heard from Blake, but me and Yang aren’t having sex or anything, she’s just helping me out,” as soon as the words left her mouth she groaned, “Dust, that sounds so terrible, I’m sorry, Ruby.”

“What, Why?”

“I didn’t want to tell you like this,” Weiss sighed, “I wanted you to find out from both of us, not from Yang through Blake.”

“Do you think I’m mad?” Ruby took Weiss’s hand and smiled, “me and Blake weren’t exactly raring to tell you guys either. We thought it would be best if you didn’t have to find out until it was completely necessary.”

“Umm,” Weiss looked away, “Dust, we’re all idiots, aren’t we?”

“Only a little bit,” Ruby laughed and pulled Weiss closer, “so, do you want to talk about it?”

“Only if you talk about your problem too.”

“Fair enough.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, god, Blake!” Yang was splayed across her bed, nude from the waist down. She moaned and shook as Blake ate her out, already on the verge of cumming, “don’t stop!”

Blake smiled and doubled her efforts, tonguing Yang’s pussy as her meaty balls rested on her forehead. She wasn’t nearly as sweet as Ruby, but her taste was incredible, and every lick only made her want more.

“Fuck, Blake, I’m gonna-!” She couldn’t finish her sentence as she moaned and shot a thick rope of cum up into the air, splattering against Blake’s bed and dripping down on the Faunus.

Blake pulled away for a bit, letting out a satisfied sigh before asking, “you feel better?”

“I can’t feel my legs,” Yang said breathlessly, staring at the bunk above her as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Blake giggled, petting Yang’s limp cock with a gentle hand, “this little guy seems like he had fun.”

“Hmph,” Yang regained enough sense to pout, “you don’t have to tease me.”

“Hmm?” Blake smiled and started to stroke Yang’s cock, “are you telling me I can’t appreciate a tiny cock like yours?” She felt Yang harden in her hands, and smiled some more, “oh, do you like when I talk about your small, unsatisfying penis?”

“Blaaaaake,” Yang groaned, unable to hide how much her body loved what was happening, “nooooooo.”

“It doesn’t even fill my hand up, Yang,” Blake took her thumb and rubbed the head of her cock, “I imagine it’s not any better when it goes in.”

“Blake, please,” Yang could feel the embarrassment radiating off of her, “stop it.”

“Aww, but the little guy seems to like it,” Yang’s cock throbbed as she said this, “see?”

“I know, but,” she moaned as Blake continued to touch her, “this isn’t right.”

“Oh? Then how can I make it right?” Blake asked, slowing but not stopping.

“You can’t,” the response disappointed Blake, and she stopped completely, “it’s not you, Blake, I’m just, messed up in the head.” Yang sighed and sat up, her head swimming.

“No, it’s fine, I should know better than to just go on without asking,” Blake sighed as well, “when you say messed up, what do you mean?”

“I guess, I don’t know,” Yang shook her head, trying to get her thoughts out, “what you were doing, making fun of me and all that, I liked that, I’m sure you could tell.” Blake smiled and nodded along, “well, it can’t just be anyone doing it, it doesn’t feel right.”

“Saving yourself for the right person?” Blake nudged her, and Yang blushed.

“Obviously not,” Yang said, before immediately floundering over her words, “wait, I don’t mean it like that, you’re great! It’s just I’m waiting for the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I guess…”

“And that’s okay,” Blake reassured her, “I’m not judging you for it.”

“Yeah,” Yang put a hand on Blake’s leg, “so, we never talked about you and Ruby.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Blake rolled her eyes. Yang clearly didn’t want to talk about herself anymore, “it’s going fine, although,” Blake sighed and kneaded her hands against her legs, “I think I made her mad.”

“Really? What’d you do?”

“That’s the thing, l didn’t do anything,” Blake’s ears folded down, “I’ve been getting her off every time, clearly she’s enjoying it, I just, don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“Hmm,” Yang leaned closer to Blake, “has she been asking you for something that you won’t do?”

“No, she hasn’t really asked for anything, except,” Blake groaned and slumped forward, “she keeps worrying about if I’m getting off, and I keep telling her I’m fine,” she groaned louder and put her head in her hands, “ugh, I’m an idiot.”

“It happens to all of us, Blake-“

“But I should have known better! I mean, it’s Ruby…” as if that was the cue, her scroll buzzed, and she pulled it out to see a message from Ruby, “help! Weiss is asking about us and I don’t know what to do!”

“Urgh, Ruby, what did you do?” she asked out loud before typing a quick response, “tell her.”

“I thought you didn’t want Weiss and Yang to know unless it was necessary!” Ruby responded just as fast.

“Ruby…” Blake groaned, “hey, Yang, I’m telling her about you and Weiss, since you clearly told Weiss about us.”

“Yeah, fair enough,” Yang agreed, before smiling as Blake typed a response and tucked her scroll away, “so, when was the last time you got to cum?”

“The day after we started all this,” Blake said, before asking, “why?”

“Because, you clearly need some release, and it’s only fair after what you did for me,” Yang said, already putting her hands on Blake’s legs, “don’t you think?”

“But, you don’t need to,” Blake insisted, “I’ll be fine.”

“It doesn’t matter if I need to, I want to help you, Blake, so why don’t you let me?” Yang’s hands hovered near the waist of her pants, “I’m not going to do it without you saying yes, but I can tell you really, really need this, and I don’t think Ruby is going to come back anytime soon to fix it.”

“Yang,” Blake couldn’t argue, but she wanted to. She wanted to explain to Yang that it wasn’t about if it was fair, or even if she really needed it, she couldn’t do this. She needed to be the one helping others, it was all she needed, anything else was unimportant. And yet, “just this once.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You’re really-”

“Just do it before I change my mind!” Blake hissed.

“Okay,” Yang smiled as she pulled Blake’s pants down, “get ready to have your mind blown, and a few other things too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“-and now I just feel like she’s regretting everything and I don’t know what to do!” Ruby finished airing her thoughts to Weiss, and took a deep breath.

“Okay,” Weiss placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “I know you know this, but I’m going to say it, you need to talk to Blake about this, but, I can make a few suggestions. If you can, get her to explain why, don’t walk away, don’t let her walk away, just sit down and talk. You need to avoid all distractions from her until you can talk about this, because the longer you wait, the harder it’s going to be, and the worse it’s going to get for both of you.”

“But, what do I even say?” Ruby sighed and hung her head.

“Ruby Rose, I have never known you to not know what to say,” Weiss squeezed her shoulder and pulled her closer, “in the moment you’ll know exactly what you need to say, you always do.”

Ruby leaned against Weiss, then wrapped her arms around her, “thanks, Weiss, you’re the best.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Weiss blushed and smiled, “there’s a lot I can’t do.”

“Like let Yang touch you? Or touch her back?” Ruby held on tight to Weiss as she said this, trying to stop the heiress from wriggling away.

“Hmph,” Weiss fought Ruby’s iron grip for a bit, then gave up and lightly smacked her in the head, “yeah, like that.”

“You said you wanted to talk about your problems, don’t act so upset,” Ruby said, pulling Weiss closer, “soooo, tell me why.”

“I told Yang I wasn’t comfortable with it, and she’s trying to ease me into it, and I really appreciate it, but,” Weiss flushed red, “I feel like I’m lying to her.”

“Well, are you?”

“No, but, I want her to touch me, and I want to touch her, I’m just, scared that I’ll mess it all up!”

“Didn’t you give Yang a whole speech about how it’s okay to mess up?” Ruby asked, which earned her yet another smack in the head, “ack!”

“Shut up, I know I did! But Yang knows what she’s doing, she’s always so confident and smooth, like she knows exactly what’s going to happen.” Weiss blushed and rubbed the back of Ruby’s head, “I don’t want to ruin it by being scared, I want to go through with it, especially since she’s been doing so much for me.”

“Hmm,” Ruby racked her brain for a solution, but it was difficult as Weiss continued to pet her head, “why don’t you practice with someone else?”

“What?!”

“Well, you’re scared of doing this with Yang, so why don’t you get some practice doing it with someone else?”

“That’s ridiculous, I couldn’t,” Weiss balled her hands, accidentally grabbing a handful of Ruby’s hair as well, “I’m only able to do this with Yang because I trust her, and besides, who else would do that?”

“Uh,” Ruby blushed and mumbled into Weiss’s clothes, “I...I could.” She felt Weiss start to pull her hair, and she mumbled again, “I’m sorry, that was dumb to say, I’ll just-“

“Ruby,” Weiss’s face was a deep red as she lifted her partner’s head to look at her, “why?”

Ruby turned equally red as she stared at everything except Weiss, “I, uh, I just, what I mean is, I,” she wanted to hide from Weiss, to be able to turn invisible and run away, “I want to help, cause, I figured that you trust me, right? And if you trust me, then I can help you. But now I’m realizing that that was dumb, and I’m sorry.”

“Ruby, Shh,” Weiss put a hand over Ruby’s mouth before clearing her throat, “Ruby Rose, I clearly do need help, and unless I figure something else out, you’re all I’ve got, so,” she cleared her throat again, “I’m asking you, can you help?”

“Yeah,” Ruby said, muffled by Weiss’s hand.

“Are you sure?” Weiss asked, pulling her hand away.

“Yes,” Ruby sat up and scooted as close to Weiss as she could get, placing a hand on her hips and turning her to face her, “are you sure?”

Weiss felt her heart quicken. Just like that, Ruby had shifted into a completely different person, and Weiss felt drawn closer to her, “y-yeah, I am.”

“Okay,” Ruby smiled and took Weiss’s hand, guiding it to her hips but leaving it hanging in the air, “start here, and just do what feels right.”

Weiss stared at her hand, as if that would will it to work when she could not move it on her own. Her hand, unfortunately, remained floating next to Ruby’s hips, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Ruby took her hand again.

“Okay, too much,” Ruby lifted her hand up to her shoulder, “try here.” Weiss nodded before putting her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “see? You can do it,” Ruby could feel Weiss’s hand shaking as it touched her, but she ignored it as she continued to encourage her partner, “now, what do you do next?”

“Take off your shirt.”

“Can you do that?” Ruby asked, still smiling. She felt Weiss’s hand clutch her shoulder, but she kept the smile up, “hey, it’s okay, I’m not rushing you. This is for you to get comfortable doing this, not for me,” Weiss relaxed her hand and slowly let it travel down Ruby’s body, brushing her breasts to illicit a moan, “h-hey, what are you doing?”

“Sorry!” Weiss pulled her hand away, but Ruby sprang forward and grabbed it back.

“No, that was good, I’m trying to set the mood,” she put Weiss’s hand back on her, just below her breasts, “you know Yang is going to talk constantly when you do this.” Weiss nodded and continued after some hesitation, making her way to the hem of Ruby’s shirt. She took it between her fingers, breathing heavily as she slowly lifted her shirt.

Her eyes wandered over Ruby’s stomach and chest, taking it all in. As she pulled Ruby’s shirt over her head, she made eye contact with her and she felt the urge to lean in, “Ruby, you’re beautiful,” Weiss whispered and dropped Ruby’s shirt to the side.

“Oh, uh,” Ruby blushed, and Weiss could see that the blush spread down her neck and chest, “thank you.” Weiss continued to get closer, and Ruby held up her hands, “we should keep going.”

“Huh? Oh, right,” Weiss sat back, a new breath of confidence in her. She grabbed Ruby’s skirt and started pulling them off, “is this good?”

“Yeah, you’re doing great,” Ruby said, watching as Weiss slipped her skirt off, then started pulling her boots off as well, “oh yeah, forgot about those.” she laughed a bit, but squeaked as Weiss put her hands back on her hips.

“What next?” Weiss asked, playing with the band of Ruby’s panties.

“Well, you need to get undressed too,” Weiss’s hands pulled away, and Ruby had to stop her again, “let me, and say if something is too much.”

“Okay,” Weiss flinched back as Ruby touched her side, but her gentle hands quickly brought down Weiss’s barriers bit by bit until she was putty in her hands, “Ruuuuby.”

“What is it, Weiss?” Ruby had barely touched her, all she had done was run her hands up and down her sides, “am I doing too much?”

“Nooooooo,” Weiss leaned forward, essentially crashing into Ruby, “keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Please, keep going,” Weiss put Ruby’s hands at the hem of her shirt, “I need to be able to do this.”

“Okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake muffled her moans as Yang nuzzled her bulge, peppering it with kisses. Every touch of Yang’s racked her body with pleasure, and Yang hadn’t even removed her underwear yet.

“Jeez, Blake, you really need this, don’t you?” Yang smiled and stroked Blake’s bulge with a single finger, “why haven’t you just jacked off, huh?” Blake started to respond, but Yang cut her off by stroking her bulge some more, “you know what I think?” she pulled at Blake’s panties, snapping them against her, “I think you like not getting off, you know? Like, even if Ruby did make you cum, it wouldn’t be as good for you as if she hadn’t.” Yang kissed Blake’s bulge again, “am I right?”

“No,” Blake struggled to speak at all, her brain firing on all cylinders just to deal with the teasing, “that’s not it.”

“Oh, then I guess I’ll keep guessing,” Yang pressed her hand against Blake’s panties, finding the wet spot from Blake’s leaking pussy, “and until I get it right, I don’t think you’re going to cum,” using two fingers, she rubbed that wet spot, “so, if you want to get off, you’ll help me a bit here.”

“Mmmmmm,” Blake moaned, shaking her head, “can’t...tell you.”

“I guess we’ll be here for a while, then, because I’m a terrible guesser,” Yang smiled up at her, “ooo, maybe you’re embarrassed,” Yang gave her bulge another kiss, “you’ve been making a lot of cute noises right now, are you embarrassed by them?” Blake shuddered as Yang continued to tease her, “no, you would have tried to shut yourself up if that was the case. Maybe you need something really specific to get off,” Yang touched the small dot of pre that was leaking through Blake’s panties, “I mean, I have been teasing you for a while, and you don’t seem too close.”

“I can cum just fine,” Blake groaned, “I just have, mmmmmm, great control of myself.”

“Yeah, until Ruby’s involved,” Yang pulled Blake’s panties down enough that her cock could flop out, only half-erect despite all the teasing, “You may not like her like that, but I can tell that just being around her is enough to get you going.” she played idly with Blake’s dick, casually stroking it and being a general tease, “I bet you wish Ruby would put you on your knees and force you to get her off,” Blake’s dick got rock hard as she said this, “Ha, I’m on the right track.” Yang started to actually stroke Blake’s cock, using her other hand to pull her panties off the rest of the way, “how about a little treat for helping?”

“Yaaaaang,” Blake groaned and reached for her cock on her own, but Yang slapped them away, “leeeeeet meeee.”

“No,” Yang’s fingers rubbed against Blake’s pussy, getting her fingers sopping wet with her juices before sticking them in her mouth, “you’re going to sit there and let me please you,” Blake’s cock twitched in her hand, “see, your body knows what you want, why don’t you just admit it.”

“But,” Blake tried to argue, but every touch of Yang’s hands was electrifying, and her words were more so, “I don’t deserve this.”

“Blake, that’s bullshit, and you know it,” Yang started to finger her lightly and stroke a bit faster, “you do so much, not just for the team as a whole, but each of us individually,” her grip tightened around Blake’s cock for just a moment, “me, Weiss, Ruby, especially Ruby,” Yang sped up her fingers, “I know you don’t want to admit it, but you deserve this, you deserve to be treated well, you deserve to be pleased,” Yang gave the cock in her hand a quick lick, “so, if you want to cum, you’ll say it.”

“Y-Yang,” Blake covered her face and whispered, “I can’t.”

“Fine,” Yang let go of Blake’s rod and focused solely on her dripping pussy, “then I’m going to tease you until you’re begging to say it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss felt like she was on fire as Ruby undressed her, and she was sure her partner could feel just how warm she was. Every time Ruby’s skin brushed against hers, she felt the warmth increase, until she was internally begging for Ruby to just rip her clothes off and fix this unbearable heat.

“Okay,” Ruby said as she threw Weiss’s shoes to the side, “do you want me to start, or did you want to?”

Weiss leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Ruby and putting her head on Ruby’s chest, “you start, please.”

Ruby smiled and touched Weiss’s back, basking in the warmth radiating off of her normally ice cold teammate. Ever so slowly, she reached for the clasp of Weiss’s bra, “is this okay?”

“Yes,” Weiss needed release from the heat, and as her bra came unclasped, she stifled a moan, “it feels so good.”

Ruby lit up and she brought her hands to Weiss’s chest, “stop me if it’s too much.” She put a hand on her breasts, pressing into them ever so gently, “Weiss, you’re burning up.”

“I know,” Weiss moaned and leaned into Ruby’s touch, “keep going.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked, only to have Weiss desperately grind against her.

“I need you to finish what you started, Ruby,” Weiss whimpered, barely able to speak, “I don’t care what you do.”

“I-I don’t know,” Ruby pulled back, and Weiss whined loudly.

“Please!” Weiss kept getting closer until she was on her hands and knees on top of Ruby, “I’ll do anything!”

“Weiss, this isn’t like you,” Ruby insisted. She didn’t want to fight Weiss if she didn’t have to, but as Weiss continued to get closer, it was seeming more and more likely, “you need to cool down.”

“That’s why I need you, dolt,” Weiss let herself fall on top of Ruby, their faces inches apart, “you can cool me down.”

“Weiss-“

“Please, Ruby,” Weiss was begging now, “help me, and I’ll never ask you again.”

Ruby’s heart started beating faster. She didn’t want Weiss to never ask for her help again, but she couldn’t in her right mind continue with Weiss acting like this. She weighed her options for an excruciatingly long moment, then sat up and put Weiss’s hands on her own breasts, “Weiss, I can’t, this isn’t right,” Weiss tried to object, but she stood her ground, “you need to calm down a bit, on your own. I’ll stay here, but I won’t touch you.”

“Ruby,” Weiss groaned and moved her hands to her crotch, rubbing it slowly, “I need you.”

“I know, but you’re not in your right mind, you need to cool down a bit,” Ruby backed away from Weiss, “just do what you’ve been doing for Yang, for both our sakes.”

Weiss groaned and slipped her panties off, her rock hard erection twitching as she took hold of it. With every stroke the heat increased, until she felt like her blood was boiling. As she reached her climax, it felt like all the heat rushed through her and shot out along with all her cum, which shot so far it hit Ruby in the chest. Just like that, the unbearable heat was gone, or at least it was satiated for the moment.

“Feel better?” Ruby asked, scooping up the cum on her chest with a finger and sticking it in her mouth. It was salty, but not unpleasant, and Ruby scooted forward until she was touching Weiss again, “do you want me to do more, since you’re still hard?”

“Ruby,” as the silver-eyed girl touched Weiss, she felt the warmth building again, but it was less intense, as if she was growing accustomed to it, “yes, I’ll be better.”

Ruby nodded, gently wrapping her hand around Weiss’s dick, feeling it throb and twitch in her hand, “you know I’m not judging you, right?” ever so slowly, she stroked the twitching rod, “some people get intense when they’re turned on, and that’s okay.”

“Shut up, you dolt,” Weiss insisted between panting breaths.

“Sorry,” as Ruby continued her slow stroking, her other hand wrapped around Weiss’s side, pulling the Heiress closer to her.

“Ruby…” Weiss was cut off as she came again, shooting a spurt of cum straight up into her face, “ugh.”

“Hehe, sorry again,” Ruby stared dreamily at her partner’s face, and the strangest thought crossed her mind. She wanted to clean Weiss up, with her tongue. The thought lasted only a second, but the urge was there now, to lean in and lick the cum off of her face. She started to stroke Weiss’s cock harder, leaning forward until Weiss was underneath her. The heiress didn’t fight it, and Ruby whispered, “you trust me, right?”

“Of course I do, Ruby,” Weiss moaned as she came again, another spurt of cum landing on her face, “you’re my partner, my friend.”

Ruby blushed, then leaned forward and gave into her urges. It was an explosion of euphoria for the both of them, but for very different reasons. For Ruby, she was giving in to her urges and coming out on top. For Weiss, she was being lovingly controlled and cared for, even as she was made a mess of with pleasure. Of course, Weiss couldn’t simply admit it.

“Gross,” she shook her head and pushed Ruby’s face away so she couldn’t see the clear look of joy on her face, “what was that?”

“Sorry-”

“No, don’t apologize,” Weiss realized that her cock had gone limp in Ruby’s hand, and she sighed with relief, “just, say something, next time.”

“Next time?” Ruby’s heart was aflutter, and her cock was too, “you mean, you want to do this again?”

“Well,” Weiss didn’t know how to respond, so she grabbed Ruby’s crotch and said quickly, “shut up and take off your panties.”

Ruby smirked and crawled forward, hovering her bulging crotch over Weiss’s face, “why don’t you do it for me?”

Weiss blushed, her face so close to Ruby’s bulge to be almost touching, so close that she could feel the heat coming off of it. With shaking hands, she pulled Ruby’s panties down, awkwardly taking them off of her. Ruby’s erect cock was practically touching Weiss’s face, pre beading from the tip and threatening to drip over Weiss’s face.

“That’s better,” Ruby assumed her more dominant personality, and she dropped her hips, pressing her cock against Weiss’s face, “can you take care of me, Weiss, since I did so much for you?” she felt Weiss shy away from her cock, and she frowned, “come on, Weiss, won’t you serve me?”

Weiss groaned, she hadn’t expected Ruby to figure her out, and with a shaking hand she took Ruby’s cock, “Yes, Ruby.”

Ruby smiled, thrusting a bit into Weiss’s hand, “good girl.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang, please!” Blake groaned as Yang fingered her, the sound driving her crazy, “please!”

“Say it, Blake,” Yang felt Blake tighten around her fingers, and she pulled them out, tightening her other hand around the base of Blake’s cock. It twitched in her hand, before falling half-erect. She kept her hand tight around the base as she looked up at Blake, “you just have to say it, and you can let all this built up cum out,” she smiled and batted her eyes, “I’ll even swallow it for you.”

Blake groaned and shook. She was beyond trying to push Yang away, her grip on Blake’s body was like iron, her grip on her mind was stronger. Every time she got close, Yang denied her, asking her to say the words that she couldn’t say. The assault of pleasure and denial was wearing her down, but she had to stay strong, had to stay committed to it. She would win this battle of wills, and then, she would pin Yang down and get her off.

“Come on, Blake, help me help you,” Yang begged as she began playing with Blake’s pussy again. It hadn’t taken her long to discover, much to Blake’s dismay, not only how dripping wet she could get, but also the plump clit resting at the top. Yang had nearly broken Blake the first time she ran her thumb over it, making Blake shake so much that she had to be held down by Yang until she calmed, and it was the same feeling she was trying to illicit as she squeezed it lightly between her sopping wet thumb and finger, “you’ll feel so much better if you just get it over with,” Yang stuck her middle finger into Blake’s dripping hole, making beckoning motions as she spoke, “you’ll get to cum to your heart’s content, and I’ll help.”

“Yaaaaaaaaang!” Blake screamed, deep in her chest, “please, I can’t!”

“You can, you have to,” Yang squeezed just a bit harder on her clit, “if you’re not gonna do it for me, then do it for Ruby,” Yang saw Blake’s face darken and heard a deep purr from her chest, “you know how much she wants to please you, just do it here, and you don’t have to go through this trouble with her.”

Blake groaned, unable to deny what was objectively true. Whether she agreed or not, Ruby thought she deserved pleasure, Yang thought so too, and her denial of that was childish more than anything else, “I-I-” she could barely speak as Yang continued to please her, “I deserve this.” her words were barely audible, but Yang heard them nonetheless.

“What was that?” she slowed her fingers and started to stroke Blake’s cock, smiling all the while, “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Mmmmmm,” Blake groaned and covered her face, “I deserve this.”

“You’re damn right you do,” Yang gave Blake’s cock a long lick, “and since you’ve finally said it, you get to cum.” she gave the top of Blake’s cock a quick kiss, then winked at her and took it into her mouth, swallowing half of the long shaft like it was nothing.

“Yang!” Blake panicked for only a moment, then groaned as Yang sunk deeper and deeper, her tight throat gripping Blake’s cock. She felt Yang reach the bottom, her face buried in the untamed bush of hair, and then her tongue started to swirl around it as she came up, and went back down. Yang’s fingers were still slowly pumping in and out of Blake, but all of her attention was clearly on the girthy cock that filled her throat.

She looked up at Blake the best she could, a glint in her eye as she grabbed Blake’s hand and pulled her up. She took the hand and wrapped it around her neck, letting Blake feel the bulge it had formed.

“Oh god, Yang, I’m going to-” she stifled her moan as she came, feeling her cock shoot rope upon rope of thick cum deep into Yang’s stomach. With every pulse of cum, little spots appeared in her eyes, and her head began to spin. Rather, the entire room was spinning, and she was trying her best to stay still.

Eventually, after what felt like minutes, but was only thirty seconds at most, Yang pulled off of Blake’s dick with a satisfying smack, letting the flacid appendage fall with a wet thud against her leg, “Mmm, do you always cum like that?” Yang smiled and climbed on top of Blake, essentially laying on top of the Faunus, “hey, Blake, you okay?”

“The room won’t stop spinning,” Blake mumbled, blinking a few times.

“So, is that a no?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Blake blinked a few more times, “just, I’ve never, felt like that, ever.”

“So you don’t normally do that to yourself?” Yang asked, ignoring the fact that she was essentially pressing her naked body into Blake’s.

“I usually deal with it myself, but ever since I started with Ruby,” Blake blushed, finally airing the thoughts she had been so hesitant to share, “I just, I don’t know why, I just don’t feel like I deserve to be pleased, I have to be doing the pleasing.”

“You’re such a sub, oh my god,” Yang laughed, blushing herself at the thought, “I can’t believe it.”

“Whatever,” Blake blushed deeper, then wrapped her arms around Yang, “you know, I’m glad it was you that did this.”

Yang’s eyes went wide, and she blushed harder, “well, I wasn’t exactly great about it.”

“No, I needed it,” Blake reassured her, smiling calmly, “anyone else would have given up on me.”

“Heh,” Yang smiled back at her, “well, you know, I’m stubborn.”

“You also don’t have a gag reflex,” Blake purred, “that was impressive.”

Yang blushed darker, instinctively rubbing her throat, “it’s a nice party trick, I guess.”

“Are you embarrassed by it?”

“Well,” Yang rubbed the back of her head, “accidentally deepthroating a popsicle in front of your dad isn’t the best way to find out.”

“Oh my god,” Blake laughed, her ears folding happily, “that did not happen.”

“It did,” Yang groaned and sat back up, rubbing her butt accidentally against Blake’s crotch, “at least Ruby wasn’t there, or I might have actually died.”

Blake sat up as well, nuzzling her face into Yang’s breasts, “well, at least you know,” she closed her eyes and mumbled, “thank you.”

Yang looked down at Blake buried in her chest, then began petting her head, almost by instinct, “yeah, you’re welcome.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss and Ruby ran through the empty halls of Beacon, barely dressed and panting. They rounded a corner and finally stopped, feeling safe for the moment.

“W-Weiss,” Ruby started talking, still trying to form a cohesive thought, “you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ruby,” Weiss responded. She was lying through her teeth. Her heart was racing and her mind was spinning at what had happened. If it weren’t for Ruby, they might have actually been caught, “how did we get away with that?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby smiled, “I’m just glad it wasn’t a professor.”

Weiss groaned at the thought, “so, should we just head back to the room?” Despite how tired she was feeling, Weiss really wanted Ruby to say no.

“Yeah, probably, let me text Blake, tell her we’re gonna be back soon,” Ruby went to grab her scroll, and horror flashed in her eyes, “Weiss, I don’t have my scroll.”

Horror crossed Weiss’s face as well, “It’s with all our stuff, that we also left behind.”

Ruby slapped a hand against her face, “I can go get it, just, stay here,” Ruby burst into rose petals and sped away, leaving Weiss alone.

It didn’t take Ruby long to return, although when she did she was red in the face, clearly in shock. She handed Weiss her stuff back, before breathlessly pulling out her scroll and showing Weiss the chaos currently taking place on her screen.

She was receiving repeated texts from both Blake and Yang, both sending messages so quickly that it was hard to keep track. Blake’s messages consisted mostly of all caps apologies and explanations that were crowded out by Yang’s messages. They were much easier to understand, as they consisted of pictures of Blake, half-naked and very unaware of the pictures, doing things to Yang that could only be considered sexual.

“Huh,” Weiss furrowed her brow, not really registering what was happening, “that’s...a lot.”

Ruby, meanwhile, looked like she was about to die. Not from embarrassment, not even from being upset, but because of what she wanted to do, “let’s get back at them.”

“What?” Weiss asked as Ruby grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into a closet, the two cramped close together as Ruby opened her scroll and started recording.

“Hey, Blake,” Ruby smiled into the camera, “I’m not mad at you, but I think it’s fair that I get to have fun too,” she turned the camera to face Weiss who was blushing madly, “say hi, Weiss.”

“Hi,” Weiss said while waving. She didn’t really know why, but Ruby’s domineering attitude was her weakness.

“Weiss, be a good girl and get on your knees,” Ruby smiled as Weiss did exactly as she was told, “so, Blake, and Yang, because I know she’s watching this, I hope you enjoy this,” she caressed Weiss’s face, saying quietly, “make me cum like a good girl, Weiss.”

Weiss nodded, pulling Ruby’s panties down and letting her flaccid cock flop onto her face. Her eyes were wide and bright, clearly enjoying the moment.

“Weiss, do you have anything to say to Blake and Yang?” Ruby asked, rubbing her cock against Weiss’s face.

“You guys are missing out,” Weiss said dreamily, before giving Ruby’s shaft a kiss.

Ruby blushed, her demeanor faltering for a second, “thank you, now be a good girl and do your job.”

Weiss smiled and took Ruby’s tip into her mouth, sucking gently while she used her hand to rub the base. It didn’t take long for Ruby to get hard, forcing Weiss back as more of her cock filled her mouth. She came off with a lewd pop and laughed just a bit, “you’re so big, Ruby,” she started to rub the entire shaft, placing kisses up and down it at the same time.

“Mhm, now stop teasing and open wide,” Ruby ordered in her sweetest voice, smiling as Weiss did exactly that, “do a good job, and maybe I’ll make you cum too.”

Weiss wasted no time upon hearing that, taking as much of Ruby as she could, which all in all wasn’t much, but she and Ruby both clearly enjoyed what she could do. She bobbed her head back and forth, looking up at Ruby with happiness in her eyes.

“Mmmm, Weiss, you’re so good,” Ruby rubbed Weiss’s head, “you do what you’re told, like the good girl you are.” Weiss started to speed up, and Ruby giggled, “you like being called that?” she turned the camera to face her and smiled, “see, Blake, she’s not the only one that likes it.” her knees buckled as Weiss sank lower, and she nearly dropped her scroll, “oh, Weiss,” she felt an orgasm coming on, deep in her gut, and she turned the camera back on Weiss, her hand shaking as she panted, “mmmm, let me cum on your pretty face, Weiss.”

She did just that, pulling off of Ruby and smiling. It wasn’t much longer before Ruby moaned and came, spurts of cum landing on Weiss’s smiling face. The scroll fell from Ruby’s hand as she slid down to Weiss’s level, her body twitching, “how was that, Ruby?”

Ruby nodded, breathless, and picked up her scroll, putting both her and Weiss in view of the camera, “that was good, Weiss,” she smiled and put her head on the heiress’s shoulder, then blew a kiss at the camera, “enjoy, Blake.” she turned the recording off and immediately started tending to Weiss, wiping the cum from her face as she mumbled, “I’m sorry, that wasn’t okay, I shouldn’t have-”

“Ruby, you dolt, you think I hated that?” Weiss snuggled closer to Ruby, her heart beating quickly as she pulled the girl into her arms, “that was everything I had never imagined but always wanted.”

“But, I didn’t even ask.” Ruby was shocked at how carefree Weiss was acting.

“I trust you, Ruby, I feel safe with you,” Weiss said, “if I didn’t want that, I would have said something.”

“Still-”

“Shh,” Weiss insisted, “you’re okay, now get me cleaned up and send that video to Blake, we have to get back soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake and Yang finished watching the video, eyes wide at what they saw.

“Well, that sure was, something,” Yang said to break the silence, “right?”

Blake was still staring at the scroll, watching the happiness on Ruby’s face. Her ears folded over and her grip tightened around her scroll, “Yang, just, leave me alone.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yang awkwardly scooted away, giving Blake room to breathe, “I’m sorry.”

“Shut up!” Blake yelled, catching them both by surprise, “I don’t care if you’re sorry, that was a shitty thing to do, even for you!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Yang growled back, clearly taking offense.

“It means you never think about anything, you’re always treating things like they only affect you, or that they aren’t a problem or just a terrible idea!” Blake stood and glared at her, “all of this was your idea, every problem we’ve had has been your fault!”

“You think I don’t know that?!” Yang stood as well, her eyes turning red, “you think I don’t know that all of this is unstable as fuck, that it’s not anywhere close to a great idea?” her hair started glowing, and she got closer to Blake, staring down at her, “but guess what, you and Weiss sure didn’t hate the idea when I said it, and Ruby didn’t seem to either! You can blame me all you want, but you’re complicit in all this bullshit too!”

Blake sneered at Yang, then turned and walked over to her dresser, throwing the drawers open and getting dressed, “I’m leaving.”

“Yeah, just run away, like you always do!” she regretted the words as soon as she said them, but it was too late. Blake intentionally shoved past her on her way to the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut, ignoring Ruby and Weiss, who were nearing the room.

“Blake, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked, but got no response. She looked at the room, then at Weiss, then back at the retreating Blake, “I’m going to go talk to her.”

“Okay, be careful,” Weiss said, before entering the room and staring at Yang, “what did you do?”

“Why is everything my fault?!” Yang shouted in response, “Why do you immediately assume I did something?!”

“Because I know you guys, and I know the last time you guys fought, this exact same thing happened, and it was your fault.”

Yang clenched her fists, then groaned and punched her bed, shaking the precariously stacked bunks, “she’s mad about the pictures I sent Ruby.”

“Obviously,” Weiss crept forward, placing a gentle hand on Yang’s back, “but that’s not all.”

“Well I don't know!” Yang growled, punching the bed again, “we started arguing, and then she left!”

“Yang, not saying what happened isn’t going to help you,” Weiss sighed and gently rubbed her back, “you need to calm down, put some clothes on, and then we can talk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Blake!” Ruby called after her teammate, following close behind as she continued to ignore her, “Blake, please!” She tried to catch up with a burst of her semblance, but she was left behind as Blake used her own to get farther away.

When she finally caught up, Blake was sitting on the railing of a balcony, staring out at the skyline of Vale. As she got closer she could see the tears in her amber eyes, which Blake quickly wiped away, saying, “go away, Ruby.”

“Blake, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked, staying back as she thought the worst, “is it something I did? Was it the video? I’m sorry if it was-“

“No, Ruby, it’s not you,” Blake sniffled and wiped her eyes again, “it’s your, idiot of a sister.”

“Oh,” Ruby grabbed her own arm and walked closer, avoiding straying too close to Blake, “do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” Blake insisted, foolishly expecting Ruby to leave it at that.

“Okay,” Ruby stared out at the skyline, leaning against the railing a bit down from Blake, “Vale looks pretty at night.” She didn’t get a response, but she continued, “usually when we’re there at night, something’s blowing up or trying to kill us.” She looked over at Blake, who was still staring out, “but we always get through it together, cause we’re team RWBY, and we always have each other, no matter what.”

“That’s sweet, Ruby, but we can’t always have each other,” Blake sighed and shifted a bit on the railing, “sometimes, we do the wrong thing, and we can’t come back from it.”

“Maybe,” Ruby scooted a bit closer, “but if we didn’t do the wrong thing sometimes, nothing would matter. Remember what Weiss said, about making mistakes? That applies to the ones that have bigger consequences too, we make our mistakes, and we live with them, and we get stronger and better by embracing them and learning from them.”

Blake laughed and sniffled again, “god, why do you have to be so good at pep talks?”

“I don’t know, always have been,” Ruby looked at Blake again, “you still don’t wanna talk?”

“No, I’ll talk,” Blake sighed and stared at herself, “I got in a fight with Yang.”

“About the pictures?”

“Not just the pictures, this whole thing,” Blake curled her hands in her lap, “it’s crazy, this is all crazy, the stuff we’re doing together, how casual we are about it, it’s crazy!”

“Oh, yeah, it is,” Ruby nodded along, “are you regretting it?”

“No! God, no,” Blake shook her head, “I’ve never been more sure that this is where I want to be, it’s just, it’s so fast, and the future is so much more uncertain now, and,” Blake blushed, “I just feel like we rushed into these things, without actually thinking about it.”

“Okay, so why’d you fight with Yang, then?”

“Because I blamed her for it!” Blake buried her head in her hands, “I blamed her for it, and then I ran away, and I came out here, and for the briefest moment I thought about going farther. I thought about running to Vale and hiding, like I did when you found out I was a Faunus.” Blake started to cry again, “I just wanted to get away, to leave you all behind, and I’m terrible for it!”

“Blake,” Ruby put a hand on her leg, trying to comfort her as best she could without knocking her off, “it’s okay.”

“No it’s not, Ruby, you can’t just say things are okay!”

“I’m not!” Ruby insisted, maybe a little louder than she meant to, “Blake, it’s okay to think about running away, I understand that all of this is crazy, and sometimes you just need to get away, but the important part isn’t whether you ran away or not, it’s that you come back.”

Blake looked down at Ruby, then sighed again, “What if this ruins everything? What if I just made everything terrible and awkward for everybody?”

“Well, then that’s what happens,” Ruby said, “but it won’t. I know things seem bad right now, Blake, but it’s not nearly bad enough for that.”

“How can you know that? How can you be so sure and so confident that everything will be okay?!” Blake turned around on the railing, glaring at Ruby.

“Because I know you,” Ruby took Blake’s hand, “and I know Weiss, and I know Yang. I know that no matter what happens, even if it’s the worst, we will be okay, because we’re team RWBY, and we are always okay.”

Blake’s ears and cheeks turned red, “I don’t know…”

“If you’re worried about Yang, then we can stay out here longer,” Ruby rubbed the back of Blake’s hand with her thumb, “all night if we have to.”

Blake smiled, “I don’t think Professor Goodwitch would be too happy with us.”

“Fine, how about asking team JNPR? I’m sure they won’t mind us staying there for the night?”

Blake’s smile grew, and she snickered a bit, “something tells me that wouldn’t go well either.”

“Aww, come on, Blake, you’re shooting all my ideas down,” Ruby stared at the sky, a smile on her face too, “I wonder if that’s how a Nevermore feels?”

Blake laughed and pulled Ruby into a hug, “god, it should be illegal to be as adorable as you are!”

Ruby blushed and put her head against Blake’s chest, “so, uh, Blake? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” Blake nuzzled the top of Ruby’s head with her own.

“Do you, I don’t know, maybewannagoonadatesometime?”

“Like, a date, date?”

“Yeah, like dinner, maybe go see a movie, I don’t know,” Ruby got quieter as she spoke, muffled by Blake’s chest, “It’s just, you seem like you need some non-sex relationship stuff, and I figured I’d ask, cause I-“ Ruby stopped talking, inviting Blake to finish her sentence.

“You like me? That’s what you’re trying to say, right?” Blake felt Ruby nod, and she snuggled closer to her, “I like you too.”

“Oh, good,” Ruby squeaked out, before stammering, “I mean, that’s great! So, do you wanna go out tomorrow, after the exam?”

“Yeah,” Blake smiled, then pulled away from the hug for a second, “but, can I say something?”

“Sure,” Ruby looked up at Blake, a dopey grin on her face.

“Can we, not end the day with sex?” Blake blushed, “we jumped so quickly into it, and I just-“

“Hey, it’s okay, I understand,” Ruby nodded her head, “we’ll take it slow, like normal people.”

“Thank you, I just, don’t want to ruin this.”

“I get it,” Ruby took Blake’s hands, “we’ll give it a bit, and then,” she squeezed her hands and smirked, “I’ll have you back on your knees.”

Blake blushed, “none of that, either.”

“Okay, okay,” Ruby dropped the smirk, “I promise.”

“I’m serious, Ruby.”

“So am I.” Ruby hugged Blake again, “you ready to go back?”

Blake wrapped her arms around Ruby, “just a little longer.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang sat on her bed, dressed in her pajamas and glaring at Weiss, who was sitting across from her, “I don’t get why it’s such a big deal.”

“That’s the problem, Yang.” Weiss responded. She sat with her back straight, her hands folded in her lap, “you haven’t thought about it at all,” Yang sneered at her, and Weiss sighed, “and I’m not saying that we’re any better, but it’s clearly negatively affecting Blake, and she’s, rightfully, blaming you.”

“How was I supposed to know that things would escalate so quickly?!” Yang got on the defensive again, “is it my fault that things escalated the way they did?!”

“No, Yang, but acting like you’re free of blame doesn’t help either.”

“I’m not!”

“Yang, you’re deflecting with all of your answers, you’ve said twice now that you aren’t at fault.”

“Ugh!” Yang punched her bed and groaned, “you’re not listening!”

“Because you’re talking nonsense!” Weiss raised her voice just a bit, “you can’t just give a straight answer or just say you’re wrong!”

“Fine, you want to hear me say I’m wrong?” Yang growled and stood up, “I was wrong to ever suggest this, I was wrong to encourage it, I was wrong for wanting to fucking help you, and I was wrong for sending those pictures to Ruby!”

“Why?” Weiss asked.

“Why what?”

“Why are you wrong?”

“Because...because,” Yang groaned and grabbed the sides of her head, “because I threatened our team by doing it, because all my fucking actions just make things worse!”

“Even helping me?” Weiss asked, keeping her voice calm.

“N-no, not you, Weiss-“

“What about helping Blake?”

“That’s not the same-“ Yang objected, quietly.

“And what about Ruby?”

“I didn’t even-“

“Yang, you are understandably upset, this past week has been crazy, and none of us have processed it fully,” Weiss said, “you made a mistake, one that didn’t just affect you and that couldn’t just be forgiven, and Blake understandably lashed out.”

“I wasn’t trying to hurt her-“

“You weren’t trying to hurt me, either,” Weiss said, and Yang flinched back, “I’m okay, not just because you stopped, but you apologized and didn’t do this.” Weiss gestured vaguely at Yang.

“I thought-“ Yang shook her head and turned away from Weiss, grabbing onto Blake’s bed and placing her head against the frame, “No, I didn’t think, and now I can’t even apologize because Blake is god knows where, and I don’t want to try and call her because I know she’ll just ignore me, and I-“

“Yang,” while she was ranting, Weiss had stood and was now standing behind her, “do you regret what you did?”

“What, yeah, of course-“

“Do you really?” Weiss asked again, “or do you just regret how it made Blake feel?”

“Why does it matter?” Yang asked, gently head butting Blake’s bed frame.

“Because if you don’t regret what you did, then it doesn’t matter if Blake forgives you or not, because you only cared how she felt, not that you made a mistake. You need to look me in the eye and say that you regret sending those pictures to Ruby.”

Yang turned to look at Weiss, “I...can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t!” Yang exploded, this time with tears in her eyes, “I would do it again, because I’m a fucking idiot and can’t take anything seriously!”

“Yang, that’s not true.”

“Yes it is! When I suggested this I was just making shit up, when you guys agreed I had to commit to it, and then Ruby did too, and then everything started happening, and now we’re so deep in this pit of unstable bullshit that I don’t know how to get us out!”

Weiss shook her head. This was the heart of the issue, “Yang, it’s not your burden alone to carry all this.”

“But it’s my fault-“

“No, shut up and listen,” Weiss insisted, taking Yang’s hands, “remember what you said, about us all being complicit, that’s still true. You can’t expect to try and deal with this on your own, if you want us to stop, we all need to talk.”

“But I don’t want us to stop,” Yang squeezed Weiss’s hands, “I just don’t know if this is what we all want.”

“When Ruby and Blake come back, we’ll ask them, we will actually talk about this, and we can decide what to do from there.”

“Okay.”

It only took a few minutes before there was a knock at the door, and Weiss opened it, letting Ruby and Blake in. Ruby quickly jumped into her bed, a smile on her face, while Blake went up to Yang, “Yang, I’m sorry about what I said-“

“No, Blake,” Yang sighed and looked at Weiss for a moment, “you were right, I just…I’m stressing myself out over all the things that might happen, and how crazy this all is, and…” she trailed off, then looked at Blake, “I am sorry for what I did, I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry.”

Blake nodded, then looked up at Ruby, who gave her a thumbs up, “so, me and Ruby were actually talking about the same thing, and...we decided to slow down, at least for a while,” she blushed a bit, “I don’t know about you or Weiss, but, I think we jumped into this too quickly, and I’m taking a step back.”

“Oh, yeah, Weiss and I weren’t sure how you guys felt.”

“Well, like Blake said, we’re gonna calm it down for a while,” Ruby looked down at Yang from her bed, “but we don’t want to force you and Weiss to if you’re still comfortable with it.”

“I’ll be honest, I’m okay with it,” Weiss said, shocking everyone, “what?”

“Just didn’t expect to hear that from you,” Yang explained after no one said anything, “not that I disagree.”

“Well, if you two are okay with staying the course, that’s alright,” Blake nodded at them both before jumping into bed, “you can have your fun, and me and Ruby will catch up, eventually.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed, pouring over the notes that she hadn’t studied, “so, uh, on top of that,” she looked down at Yang, “no more pictures, sis, at least for now.”

“Figures,” Yang smiled and laid down, adding mockingly, “I’ve got plenty of you and Blake to last me.”

“Speaking of,” Blake poked her head over the bed, “I think we need to set a few more ground rules,” she waited for everyone to look at her, “no pictures without asking, unless you’ve gotten consent beforehand. Telling the rest of us if something is gonna go down in here ahead of time, I know we’ve got the knock system, but that can only do so much.”

“If I can add something,” Weiss said, also laying in bed now, “no more secrets, at least about who’s doing what with who, because that’s part of the reason we’re having this conversation.”

“That seems fair,” Yang agreed, “hey, Blake, do you want me to delete those pictures?”

“Mmmmm, no,” Blake shook her head and laid back on her bed, “Ruby’s already got them.”

“Yup,” Ruby waves her scroll in the air, before offhandedly saying, “by the way, if we’re not keeping secrets, then me and-“ Blake blew up her scroll with a thousand messages, all screaming at her to stop, “nothing.”

“What are you saying, Ruby?” Weiss looked concerned as she looked up at her partner, who was now flailing a bit and trying to backpedal.

“What, nothing, I wasn’t saying anything, I mean, that would be ridiculous!” Ruby blushed and slammed her notebook shut, “alright, well, I say we all turn in, we’ve got exams tomorrow, and nothing else!” She pulled her blanket over her head to hide, “alright, goodnight!”

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, then shrugged. Weiss closed her eyes, while Yang got up quickly and shut off the light.

The only light left was the glow of Blake’s scroll as she sent Ruby a message, “you’re an idiot, and adorable.”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby sent back, along with too many crying faces, “I just thought we should tell them.”

“Later, I want to enjoy our time without Yang or Weiss badgering us about it.”

Ruby didn’t say anything for a moment, then a message came through, “I’d like to enjoy more than just our time ;) .”

Blake blushed, fake angrily typing back, “Ruby Rose, I will throw you into the docks if you don’t cut that out.”

“But then you’ll have to jump in and save me, Blakey, and we both know how you feel about water.” This was followed by a dark picture of Ruby sticking her tongue out at the camera, then another message, “I can still call you that, right?”

“Mmmm,” Blake typed back, her heart thumping, “you can keep calling me that, but only when they aren’t around.”

“Okay, Blakey,” Blake swore she heard Ruby giggle as she sent that message, “goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Ruby.”


	3. Exams, Dates, and Catching Up with Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just need some fluff  
> and other times, that fluff becomes angst
> 
> you have been warned :)

“Now remember, students, this exam is the culmination of your first year with me,” Professor Oobleck explained as he zipped around the room, placing identical exams in front of every student, “anything and everything we have discussed may be on this exam.”

Team RWBY sat patiently waiting for their exams. Yang and Weiss didn’t seem too worried, although both of them kept looking over at Blake and Ruby, keeping an eye on them as Ruby silently panicked. Blake was trying her best to help Ruby without doing anything that might cause a scene.

As Professor Oobleck dropped their exams in front of them, he stopped and peered at Ruby, “are you quite alright, Ruby, you seem paler than normal?”

“Y-yeah, I’m a-okay,” Ruby faked a smile. She looked down at the exam, then back up at him, “thank you, Professor.”

“Yes, yes, of course. Do not forget your health is the most important thing.” He sped off before Ruby could respond, then returned to his desk, taking a sip of his coffee before saying, “you may begin, your time ends at the bell.”

Ruby stared at the exam in front of her, and felt sick. With a shaking hand, she picked up her pencil and silently read the first question. _Explain in detail the founding of the huntsman academies_ . Okay, she could do that. She began writing, stopping every couple sentences to rack her brain for the next bit of information. It should have been easy, she had studied, kind of. She had tried, at least. As she finished writing, she moved onto the next question, only to see the words swimming across the page. She closed her eyes and shook her head, and when she opened them back up, they were fine. _List the three events that led to the Faunus uprising._ She knew this one too.

Over and over this repeated. She would feel sick, she would shake it off, and she would answer the question. As she finished her final sentence, the bell rang and she set her pencil down. She looked up to see everyone else filing forward to turn their exams in, and as she stood to do the same, she blacked out.

When she came to, she was laying in a soft bed, staring up at a white ceiling. She could hear two people having a quiet discussion, and as she sat up a hand was placed on her chest.

“Don’t move too much,” Blake was sitting next to her, a mixture of relief and worry on her face, “you passed out for a bit there.”

“What?” Despite Blake’s insistence, Ruby sat up, her vision swimming as she did so.

“The nurse thinks it was nerves or stress, probably coupled with a lack of food,” Blake took Ruby’s hand, holding it tightly, “you didn’t really eat breakfast.”

Ruby squinted at Blake, then shook her head, “I’m pretty sure I did.”

“Not today, you were still pouring over your notes while everyone else was eating, remember?” Blake squeezed her hand tighter, clearly concerned.

“Oh, yeah,” Ruby smiled at Blake, “but I told you guys I’d be fine.”

“Yeah, well you passed out, so I don’t think you were fine,” Blake sniffled a bit, “you know you have to take care of yourself.”

“But I’m fine, see,” Ruby smiled again and started to stand, only to have her stomach grumble and make her dry heave. When she stopped, she looked back at Blake, pale and sweating a bit, “see, I didn’t throw up.”

“Ruby, please, just lay down, Weiss is talking with the nurse right now, and Yang went to get you some food.”

“But I’m-“

“No you’re not!” Blake snapped, trying her best not to grab Ruby and shake some sense into her, “Ruby, you are clearly sick, and whether it’s simply from stress and not eating or something else doesn’t matter, you need to take care of yourself first.”

Ruby looked at Blake, and as tears welled in her eyes she broke down, “I’m sorry!”

Blake felt guilty as she leaned over and gently hugged her leader, rubbing her back and saying, “no, don’t cry, Ruby. You just need to take better care of yourself, I’m not mad at you.”

“I did this to myself,” Ruby mumbled into Blake’s shoulder, “I spent all night studying, I didn’t sleep, or eat, I was barely able to move without making myself sick!” She cried harder and held onto Blake, “and then I didn’t tell you guys, and for what, a stupid exam!”

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up,” Blake rubbed Ruby’s head, “you’re currently hugging the queen of lacking self care.”

Ruby laughed, and her tears slowed a bit, “I didn’t want to let you guys down. What kind of leader would I be if I failed this exam?”

“You’d still be our leader,” Blake squeezed her, but not too tightly, “although I’m sure Weiss would give you an earful.”

As if on cue, Weiss appeared, equal parts fuming and elated, “Ruby Rose, what were you thinking?!” She instinctively raised her hand to smack her, then sighed and lowered it, “you don’t need to push yourself to the point of sickness, especially not for an exam.” Weiss fished through the bag on her back, “by the way, Professor Oobleck was kind enough to grade ours first,” she produced an exam covered in red marks, “you got a C.”

Ruby detached from Blake and took the exam in her hands, then pressed it to her chest and smiled, “worth it.” This earned her a light smack from Blake and Weiss, and she covered her head In fear, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

“Hmph, you still did the worst out of all of us,” Weiss took the exam back from Ruby and shoved it back into her bag, “maybe next time you’ll study more, before the day of the exam.”

“Ugh, more exams,” Ruby leaned back and sighed, “I hate it.”

“At least it’s all practical, team combat, single combat, weapon upkeep and repair.”

“Just because it isn’t practical doesn’t mean it’s not important,” Weiss insisted, only to be pushed aside by Yang bearing a small plate of food.

“Hey, Ruby,” Yang set the plate down on the bed and wrapped her sister in a hug, “you doing okay?”

“I’m...okay,” Ruby squirmed out of the hug, “you know how I am with exams.”

“That’s not an excuse, Ruby,” Yang sighed and moved the plate into Ruby’s lap, “in fact, that’s more reason to take care of yourself.”

“You guys are worrying too much,” Ruby started picking at the food, slowly eating what she thought she could stomach, “I’ll be fine in a little bit.”

The others looked at each other, then collectively sighed. One by one they stood up, gave Ruby a hug and some well wishes, then left. As Blake got up to leave, Ruby grabbed her by the arm, “Ruby-“

“I’m sorry, I really am,” she held tightly to Blake, afraid that if she let go, she wouldn’t come back, “I just, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Why would you lose me?”

“Because who would want a failure?” Tears welled in her eyes again, and she quickly wiped them away, “why would you want the dorky weapon nut who can’t even pass her exams?”

“Is that what you think of me, that if you had failed I wouldn’t like you anymore?” Blake sounded just a bit hurt.

“No, that’s not what I mean!” Ruby held on tighter, “I just...brain, and I don’t know how…” the room started to spin, and she closed her eyes, pressing her head against Blake’s arm, “All I could think...was how disappointed you would be, and why you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

“And why do you decide if I want you or not?” the words came out a lot harsher than she meant them, and she quickly backpedaled, “look, Ruby, I’m not going to stop liking you just because you don’t do well, but I won’t lie, I’d be disappointed.”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby shook her head, only making her head hurt more, “I should just shut up.”

“What you should do is get some rest, and eat a little, and be ready for our date tonight.”

“You still want to-“

“The only thing you did was make me worry, that’s not enough to make me hate you,” she placed a small peck on Ruby’s forehead, then blushed and pulled herself from Ruby’s grasp, “I’ll see you at 7:00, I’ll send you the place in a bit.”

Blake continued to blush as she left the nurse’s office, and was immediately hounded by Weiss and Yang, “so, Blake, what took you so long in there?”

“Ruby just wanted to ask me something,” Blake explained, starting the walk back to their room, “why?”

“Just curious,” Yang smirked and grabbed Blake’s shoulder from behind, “hey, can we ask you something?”

“I have a feeling you’re gonna ask anyways, so go for it.”

“Do you mind letting Weiss and me have the room for a while?” Blake looked back at both of them, smiling as they blushed, “you know, just a few hours at least.”

“Yeah, I’ll let Ruby know, too,” she laughed as they blushed harder, “no secrets, remember?” she pulled out her scroll, only to have Yang grab her arm.

“What are you going to tell her?”

“Just to stay away from the room,” Blake promised, “we have plans later anyways, so it shouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Okay,” Yang let go of her, then smiled, “so, what plans?”

“Oh, you know, the usual,” it was Blake’s turn to blush as she tapped away on her scroll, “Ruby, stay away from the room.”

“No secrets, Blake,” Yang teased, trying to snatch the scroll from her, “come on, tell us.”

“Yang, leave her alone,” Weiss insisted, “she doesn’t have to tell us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yang backed up a bit, rolling her eyes, “but you could.”

“Maybe later,” Blake tucked her scroll away, “or after.”

“Fine,” Yang took Weiss by the arm, “try not to need us.” she dragged Weiss away, who was now blushing madly.

Blake watched them disappear into a crowd of people, then sighed and leaned against the wall. As her scroll buzzed she pulled it out to see Ruby calling her. Her brow furrowed and she answered, asking, “Ruby, is something wrong?”

“Nope!” Ruby sounded peppy, and Blake didn’t know why, but it unnerved her, “in fact, I’m feeling a lot better!”

“Okay,” Blake watched the people walking past, expecting something to be out of the ordinary, “so, why’d you call me?”

“I just wanted to ask you something, and I didn’t do it earlier.” Blake’s ears folded at this, and she detached from the wall, “don’t move.”

“What?”

“Stay where you are, and everything will be fine,” it was still Ruby talking, but Blake thought she could hear her voice wavering, “so, do you like surprises, Blakey?”

“That depends,” Blake stayed by the wall, thinking the worst, “what kind of surprise?”

“The kind that can’t make up for what I did, but is a start,” Blake heard Ruby’s voice twice, and she looked around, trying to find her amidst the thinning crowd, “something simple, and from the heart.” Blake felt arms around her, crossing over her stomach and holding her tight, “you know?”

“Ruby,” Blake hung up her scroll, tucking it away before turning in her leader’s arms, “you should be resting.”

Ruby looked up at Blake, a smile on her face. She looked fine, as if she hadn’t been physically ill mere minutes before, “I got cleared by the nurse, so I’m fine.”

“Uh huh,” Blake sighed, then rubbed the top of Ruby’s head, “so, what’s this surprise?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Ruby took her by the hand and started walking, “we have to go to Vale first.”

“Trying to get a head start on our date?” Blake asked, making Ruby blush.

“Maybe,” she squeezed Blake’s hand, “or maybe I just like spending time with you.”

“Those aren’t mutually exclusive.”

Ruby rolled her eyes at this, then leaned against Blake, disguising the fact that her vision was swimming once again, “so, what is the plan for tonight?”

“Well, I was thinking we’d meet at a cafe I know by the docks, have dinner there, then head to the park or something,” Blake could feel herself blushing, and shook her head, “but since you wanted to spend the rest of the day with me, you can decide.”

“I like your plan,” Ruby said quietly, her vision starting to stabilize, “the park sounds nice, especially with the weather.”

Blake looked down at Ruby, “are you sure you’re okay?” She felt Ruby tense up next to her, “please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m fine,” Ruby said, relaxing her grip, “I promise you.”

“Okay.” Blake nodded, a tinge of worry in her mind, “Let’s take the airship, it’s less walking for us, and we get a nice view of Vale before we get there.”

“Sounds good.”

~~~~~~~~~~~Team RWBY’s room~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss was pinned beneath Yang, breathing heavily and blushing madly, “Y-Yang…” her wrists were pinned above her, and she failed to escape Yang’s iron grip.

“Come on, Weiss, say it,” Yang smiled and leaned closer.

“You win,” Weiss whispered, although she was loath to do so, “now get off of me.”

“Ha!” Yang stood, pulling Weiss up with her, “and you said you’d have me pinned in seconds!”

“Hmph, so I was wrong,” Weiss blushed harder. The only reason she had done it was to get Yang to show her up, and maybe go a bit further, “it doesn’t matter.”

“Aww, did the Schnee bruise her pride?” Yang asked in a mocking voice, poking Weiss gently in the face.

“Pride had nothing to do with it, I assure you.”

“Uh huh,” Yang smiled and scooped Weiss up in her arms, marveling at how light she was, “then maybe it has to do with how much you’re blushing.”

“Why would you think that?” Weiss shrank back, not wanting to move too quickly, “I simply do this when I’ve been pushing my body.”

“Maybe, but this is more than just that,” Yang got inches from Weiss’s face, “you can ask if you want.”

“I know that!” Weiss insisted, crossing her arms and looking away, “It’s just...different now.”

“Because of Blake and Ruby?”

“Well, yes, but that’s not what I mean,” She sighed, “I know you saw the video.”

Yang blushed as well, “yeah, that sure was something.”

“I want to do that again and with you, to touch you without feeling like I’m about to die,” Weiss tensed up, “dust, that sounds terrible.”

“No, I get it,” Yang cradled Weiss closer, trying to get her to relax, “I’m not gentle like Ruby is.”

“I don’t care about that.” Weiss frowned, “look, I don’t know why, but it felt so easy with Ruby, and...I want it to be that easy with you.”

“Okay,” Yang walked over to her bed, setting Weiss down before sitting next to her, “why don’t we start then?” She crawled over Weiss, smiling as Weiss blushed up at her, “you’ll tell me when to stop, right?”

“Y-Yang,” Weiss gasped as Yang pushed her shirt up, putting her hands on her stomach, “just go slow.”

“Anything for you, Ice Queen,” Yang laughed and dodged the hand coming her way, “ooo, you’re feisty right now.”

“And you’re annoying,” Weiss snapped, then moaned as Yang’s hands traveled upwards, “you’re so warm.”

“Oh, do you like that?” Yang took Weiss’s shirt off completely, marveling at her body, “you know, Weiss, you’re really pretty, especially like this,” Weiss’s blush spread across her face, and Yang smiled, “you okay if I keep going?”

“Mhm,” Weiss mumbled, keeping her mouth shut tight to hold back the moans threatening to escape.

“Okay,” Yang laid her head against Weiss’s chest, listening to her heart beat faster as Yang slowly took her pants off, “getting excited, princess?”

Weiss groaned, “don’t call me that.”

“Aww, why not?” Yang began teasing Weiss’s bulge, only to be pushed away with a feat of strength that Yang was not expecting, “woah, what’s wrong?”

“T-too fast,” Weiss sat up, hands crossed over her crotch, “sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Yang gently took Weiss and pulled her closer, “why don’t you undress me?”

“Okay,” Weiss put her hands on Yang’s sides, her hands shaking as she took Yang’s shirt off. Yang’s breasts bounced, now free from the only thing containing them, “you’re not wearing a bra.”

“Oh, you noticed?” Yang laughed and shook her chest, “do you like it?”

Weiss nodded, about to touch them, when her scroll began to ring, “damn it.”

“Ignore it,” Yang urged her, drawing Weiss’s attention back to her, “it’s not important right now.”

Weiss shook her head, “what if it is?” she pulled away from Yang, grabbing her scroll from her discarded clothes and sighing, “it’s Winter.”

“Just ignore it-”

“Winter doesn’t usually call me, Yang, I can’t ignore her,” she shook her head, “I’m sorry.” she answered the call, pressing the scroll to her ear and asking, “Winter?”

“Weiss, you didn’t pick up immediately, am I interrupting?” Winter’s stern voice rang through the scroll.

“Oh, no, not at all,” Weiss panted a bit, glaring at Yang as she rubbed her leg, “is something the matter, Winter? You don’t normally call.”

“Weiss, you sound out of breath-”

“Oh, Yang and I have been practicing for solo combat exams,” Weiss lied through her teeth, “have to be at our best, of course.”

Yang rolled her eyes at Weiss, then smiled as she put her head in Weiss’s lap, making the heiress stiffen, in more ways than one. Slowly, she teased Weiss’s panties off, mouthing to Weiss, “don’t give us away.”

“Of course, you are a Schnee, you should always be at your best,” Winter said, “however, I called for something more important than how prepared you are for your exams.”

“And what’s that?” Weiss tried to keep her voice steady as Yang began to kiss her hard cock.

“What are your plans after this semester ends?”

The question shocked Weiss, but it took her a while to process it as Yang teased her, “I was going to come home until next year begins.”

“But is that what you want?” Winter sounded genuinely concerned, “you know father won’t be happy with you.”

“I’ll be fiiiiiiiiiiine,” Weiss’s response turned into a moan, and she stared down at Yang, who had taken her head into her mouth, “it’s only a few months.”

“A lot can happen in a few months, Weiss, especially when father is involved,” Winter was seemingly oblivious to what was happening to Weiss, “why don’t you consider staying somewhere else?”

“Why would I do thaaaat?” Weiss slapped Yang on the back of the head, silently cursing her, “I can haaaandle father, Winter.”

“Perhaps,” Winter was silent for a long moment, before saying, “I won’t take any more of your time, goodbye, Weiss.”

“Goodbye, Winter.” Weiss went to hang up, but Winter said one last thing.

“And tell Yang to be more quiet next time.” Winter hung up before Weiss could say anything.

“You okay, Weiss?” Yang popped off of Weiss’s dick, idly playing with it as she asked.

“Shut up,” Weiss grabbed Yang’s head and shoved her back onto her cock, “your idea got us caught!” Yang mumbled an apology, but Weiss didn’t care, “and since you’re so eager to get me off, you get to stay down there until I say you’re done!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake and Ruby walked hand in hand, past shops and stores that caught the eye. Ruby was leaning into Blake, no longer because her vision swam, but because she felt comforted against her. She didn’t care if anyone saw them together, she was too happy to care. She looked up at Blake and smiled, “how are you doing, Blake?”

“I’m good, Ruby,” Blake was watching everyone walking past her, an unavoidable worry gnawing at her, “how about you?”

“I’m gooooOH MY GOD!” Ruby ran to one of the shop windows, dragging Blake along as she did so. The shop was a small clothing store, selling nice looking clothes with a few select pieces on mannequins in the window. Ruby’s eyes were large and bright, trained on one item in particular. A black and red suit, the style and color looking as if it was made for Ruby.

“Find something you like?” Blake laughed a bit, inspecting the suit herself. While she didn’t say it out loud, she could easily imagine Ruby wearing it.

“Ah, it’s so nice looking,” Ruby bounced excitedly, “imagine, wouldn’t I look so handsome?”

“Handsome?” Blake asked, watching as Ruby slowed down.

“Well, you know, pretty,” Ruby trailed off into a mumble, her mood instantly falling. She stepped back from the window, taking Blake’s hand and urging her on, “come on, let’s keep going.”

Blake took another look at the suit then followed Ruby, “Ruby, I wasn’t trying to-”

“It’s fine, Blake,” Ruby smiled, hiding the disappointment quickly, “let’s just keep going.”

Blake’s ears folded sadly, and she quietly followed. It wasn’t until they had passed several more shops that she realized that Ruby wasn’t leading her in any particular direction, “Ruby, where are we going?”

“I-I don’t know,” Ruby slowed and looked around, “I forgot I wasn’t the one leading, heh.”

“Well, do you want to head to the cafe?” Blake squeezed her hand, knowing what she was about to say could make things worse, “or, we can keep walking while you avoid talking about what’s bothering you.”

Ruby hung her head, “let’s go to the cafe.”

“And then we’ll talk?”

“Yeah,” Ruby stuck close to Blake, letting the Faunus guide her towards the docks. Almost immediately, the smell of fish filled the air, and Ruby couldn’t help but smile, “are you getting hungry, Blake?”

Blake smiled, “I might be, but all I can think about is all the times we’ve ended up here.”

“Well, now we can make new, less deadly memories,” Ruby laughed and looked around, “so, where’s this place?”

“Just over here,” Blake pointed to a cozy looking cafe with a balcony that overlooked the docks. Walking up to the door, Blake opened it, a small bell ringing as she did so. She ushered Ruby inside, then followed.

The inside was as cozy as the outside made it look, decorated more like a house than a cafe. A man stood behind a register, smiling as they walked in, “have a seat anywhere you’d like, we’ll have someone out to tend to you in just a moment.”

Ruby looked at Blake, then casually made her way to the back corner, far away from the few other customers. As she sat down she asked, “so, any recommendations?”

“Well, I may be biased, but their tea is to die for, although you’re more of a coffee person, aren’t you?” Blake smiled as Ruby nodded, “so, is that where you get all your energy from?”

“Ha ha,” Ruby laughed mockingly, a large smile on her face, “No, It’s just a nice jolt when I need it.”

“I’m sure,” Blake folded her hands on the table, leaning forward a bit, “although I’ll be honest, if I was just meeting you, I wouldn’t pin you for a coffee person.”

“There’s a lot about me that you wouldn’t expect,” Ruby said, before shrugging, “but, yeah, I only started a few years back. What about you?”

“Well, my family has always had tea with everything, so I grew up drinking it.” Blake frowned and stopped talking, looking between the table and Ruby.

“Your family,” Ruby started after the silence became too much, “you don’t talk about them, like, at all.”

“I know,” Blake agreed, looking up at the waitress who had just walked up.

“Hello! Can I get you two anything to start off with?” She had a bright smile on her face, and she handed them each a menu, “maybe some drinks, we have a wonderful selection of teas and coffees, as well as anything else you may want.”

“Just tea for me, doesn’t matter which,” Blake said quietly.

“And I’ll just have coffee, I’m not picky either.”

“Cream and sugar for you both?”

“Yes please,” they said at the same time.

“I’ll have those right out for you.” She gave them another smile and walked away.

Back to the silence they went, until Ruby broke it again, “sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, don’t be,” Blake sighed, looking at the menu but not really paying attention to it, “I just, try not to think about them.”

“But you’re going back after the semester ends, aren’t you?” Ruby asked, “since you’re not, you know, with the White Fang any more.” She whispered the last bit and looked around.

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought about it,” Blake lied just a bit. She’d been thinking about it since their last weeks began, and she still wasn’t sure what she would do.

“Well, if you don’t want to go home, you can always come to Patch with me and Yang,” Ruby offered with a genuine smile, “dad’s never complained too much about guests, and we’ve got rooms to fill.”

“Oh, thank you, Ruby, but I couldn’t do that to you guys,” Blake blushed a bit, “I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”

“Well, if you change your mind, the Xiao Long-Rose house is always open to you.”

“Actually, speaking of that,” Blake started, only to be cut off as the waitress returned, setting down a steaming mug of coffee and a teapot, along with cream and sugar.

“Are you two ready to order, or did you need a few minutes?”

“Could we have a little more time?” Ruby asked, adding cream and lots of sugar to her coffee.

“No problem, I’ll be back in a few.” The waitress walked away.

“You were saying?” Ruby casually looked over the menu, trying to decide what sounded good.

“Oh, yeah. You and Yang are half-sisters, but you have the same dad-“

“So why aren’t our last names the same?” Blake nodded as Ruby finished her question for her, “well, Yang’s mom and our dad were married, but after Yang was born she left. And then when my mom had me, they stayed together, but they never got married. After that my mom went missing, and I got her last name as a reminder.”

“I’m sorry. I knew you and Yang had lost your moms, but-“

“Blake, it’s fine,” Ruby took her hand, comforting her as best she could, “it’s a question people ask a lot.”

“Still,” Blake sipped her tea.

“I promise,” Ruby squeezed her hand, then switched gears to steer the conversation, “so, what do you recommend, because everything sounds good?”

“Oh, um,” Blake realized she had yet to decide and blushed some more, “well, it’s all simple foods for the most part, but there’s a seafood pasta I’m fond of.”

“Hmmm,” Ruby stared at the menu, “you know, that sounds good.”

“Can’t decide, huh?” Blake asked, laughing.

“Nope, and rational Ruby is putting their foot down,” Ruby tapped the side of her head, “it’s one of the times they get a say.” She said with a smile.

“They?” Blake asked, knowing that she was broaching the same topic that Ruby had avoided earlier.

“She,” Ruby corrected herself, “I just misspoke.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.” Ruby nodded quickly, giving herself a headache.

Blake sighed internally, then asked, “Ruby, you know you can trust me, right?”

“Of course I trust you.”

“Okay, then can you talk to me?”

Ruby looked down at the table, “I don’t know how to.”

“Well, why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded, “Ever since I was little, I knew I was different, and not just because of the obvious.” She gestured downwards, “I’ve been raised as a girl my whole life, but it never felt right.”

“Because of what you are?”

“Kind of? But I see you and Weiss and Yang happy as you are, you’re all happy being girls, even with a little extra.”

“So what else is there?”

“Well…” Ruby trailed off as the waitress walked up again.

“You two all set?”

“Yeah, we’ll both have the seafood pasta, thanks.”

“I’ll have that out in a bit, then.” As quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

“So?” Blake turned her attention back to Ruby.

“I was basically raised on stories of heroes fighting evil and saving the day. I’ve always wanted to be that, I wanted to be a huntsman.”

“Not a huntress?”

“Does it matter?” Ruby asked, “whatever I’m called, I want to be the one helping people, you know?”

“Even if it’s being called a girl?”

“I don’t hate it,” Ruby looked at Blake, who was raising an eyebrow, “I don’t! It’s just sometimes I feel like I should be, not a girl, at least.”

“How often is sometimes?”

“I don’t know, like, seventy percent?”

Blake smiled and squeezed Ruby’s hand, “Ruby, that’s more than sometimes.”

“But it’s not all the time, so it’s fine.” Ruby looked at Blake’s hand holding hers.

“If I started calling you ‘he’, how would you feel?” Blake asked, already seeing the negativity on Ruby’s face.

“I’ve tried, back at Signal, and I didn’t make it through the day before I wanted it to stop.”

“So you’re comfortable being called a girl, but sometimes you prefer, ‘they’?”

“I guess?” Ruby shook her head and sighed, “I don’t know, I’m fine with being a girl, but sometimes I want to put on a suit and be called handsome.”

“Why didn’t you wear one to the dance, then? I’m not judging, just curious.”

“Because Yang doesn’t know,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “she always expects to be the first to know anything about me, since we’re family and all.”

“But you haven’t told her?” Ruby shook her head, “why not?”

“Because I don’t even know what I want,” she took a large sip of her coffee, and Blake could see her hand was shaking, “what if I’m wrong? What if this whole thing is just a phase? What if it’s not, and I tell her, and she hates me?”

“Why would she hate you?”

“I-I don’t know, my brain is just saying things right now,” her grip tightened around Blake’s hand, “please, don’t tell her.”

“Ruby I would never betray your trust like that,” Blake squeezed her hand back, and she felt Ruby’s grip loosen, “this can stay our little secret for now, until you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Blakey,” Ruby smiled, “I mean it.”

Blake smiled back, then jumped a bit as plates were set down in front of both of them.

“Sorry to startle you both,” the waitress apologized, “enjoy.” She gave them both a large smile, “and don’t hesitate to ask for anything.”

“Thank you.” Blake nodded to her, then looked back at Ruby, who was practically drooling at her plate, “hungry, Ruby?”

“Maybe just a little.”

Blake laughed, and they both dug in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang spread Weiss’s legs, licking her cum-covered lips as she looked up at her, “still want me to keep going?” She smirked as Weiss glared at her, her cock still hard, “or have you had enough?”

“I’m still mad at you, and I’m still hard, so shut up and do it!” Weiss hissed, spreading her legs wider and flexing her cock.

“Yeah, yeah,” the blonde nuzzled against the stiff rod. Weiss had already cum seven times, and Yang had to admit that she was getting addicted to it. Every time she felt Weiss tense her legs, or listened to her moan, made her want to do it more, and it was only the fact that she was a massive tease that kept her from giving into her wants, “so, I can do anything as long as you get off?”

Weiss slammed her legs shut, trapping Yang’s head as she growled, “just don’t be an idiot!”

“Okay,” Yang gave her shaft a kiss before moving lower and starting to suckle on her balls, “you know, it’s impressive how fast these guys can churn out cum,” she mumbled around Weiss’s balls, “is that a Schnee thing?”

“Do you always have to talk?” Weiss grumbled, idly playing with her breasts.

“I am unfortunately cursed to do so-ow!” Yang grumbled as Weiss tightened her legs around her head, “fine, fine, I’ll stop,” she stopped suckling and moved lower, lifting Weiss’s balls to get a look at her pretty, pink, untouched pussy, “and start talking to her.”

“Yang, what are you-?” Weiss gasped as Yang’s lips touched her pussy, “ooooooh!”

“Ooo, you make her noisy,” Yang whispered, every movement of her lips brushing against Weiss’s slit in all the right ways, “what else can you do?”

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaang,” Weiss was suddenly a mess, all her confidence and anger gone, “I can’t-“

“Oh, what’s this?” Yang interrupted and swiftly ignored Weiss, focusing her attention on the tiny clit she had found, “something to make Weiss scream?” she gently sucked on it, making Weiss arch her back and cum immediately. However, instead of the orgasms they were both used to, Yang was suddenly sprayed in the face by Weiss’s now dripping wet slit, “ah!” she sat back, wiping her face off with a hand, “look at the mess you made,” the heiress didn’t respond, and Yang frowned, “hey, Weiss, you there?”

Weiss wasn’t listening, since she was too busy basking in the pleasure. It was like all of her energy had been sapped, and she was vaguely aware that she had gone soft. Her chest heaved as she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and she relaxed every tense muscle at once, “h-how did you do that?”

“Oh, just teased this guy a bit,” Yang put a fingertip on Weiss’s clit, making her shiver with pleasure, “man, you’re so sensitive everywhere.”

“Stop, please,” Weiss tried to move away, but her body refused, “I think I’ll pass out if you do that again.”

“We can test that,” Yang smiled but pulled away and licked her fingers, “gotta say, ice queen, you taste better than i expected.”

“Ugh, if I had the energy, I'd slap you,” Weiss groaned and rolled onto her side.

“Uh huh,” Yang sighed and looked down at herself, realizing she had once again been blue-balled, “well, I’ll let you recover,” she slipped out of bed, heading to the bathroom, “If you really need me, I’ll be in here.”

As she stepped into the bathroom, she let out a long sigh and shook her head. She had gotten Weiss off, and for some reason expected to get the same treatment. Her hands curled at her sides, then she let out a shaking breath and uncurled them. She didn’t want to get mad at her, she knew Weiss was doing as best she could, and she knew she was spoiling the heiress just a bit. With another sigh, she stripped off her remaining clothes and walked to the shower. She could relax and maybe get herself off if she needed to, and the thought filled her head as she turned on the water, letting the hot stream pour over her.

Soon enough she was lost in her own thoughts, imagining Weiss finally touching her, Blake’s lips pressed against her pussy, and Ruby’s giant cock breaking her. Her own dick turned rock hard at the thought of her own sister, and Yang grumbled to herself, “don’t do that.” But she couldn’t help it, as she started washing her arms all she could think of was Ruby’s soft hands on her, guiding her movements like the little dominatrix she was. Yang worked her way along her body, pretending her sister was touching every bit of skin she could, “Ruby,” she whispered as she washed her breasts, teasing her own nipples, “you know I’m sensitive there.”

Unbeknownst to her, however, was Weiss, silently recording Yang from just inside the door and slowly getting closer. She had an evil smirk on her face as Yang bent down to wash her legs.

“Mmm, bend me over, sis,” Yang moaned. As she came back up she happened to turn around and froze.

“Hey, Yang,” Weiss smiled and kept coming closer, “you want to repeat what you just said?”

“How long were you recording me?” Yang growled, only to be shushed by Weiss.

“Long enough, now let’s make a deal,” she stopped recording and set her scroll on the nearby sink, “I will delete this incriminating piece of evidence, you just have to do one thing,” she joined Yang under the shower, pressing her body against hers, “stop leaving, and take what you want.”

That was not at all what Yang was expecting, and she yelped as Weiss took hold of her butt, “Weiss, what’s gotten into you?”

“You were always saying that you didn’t want to pressure me to do anything for you, but you’ve been doing so much for me,” she looked up into Yang’s eyes, and the blonde could see the uncertainty in them, “so I want you to take what you want from me, it doesn’t matter what.”

“Is that all?” Yang grabbed Weiss’s butt as well, “why would I do that?”

“Because otherwise I’ll send Ruby that video,” Weiss said, “and a few other things I’ve picked up.”

“You’re a clever one, Miss Schnee,” Yang smiled and pushed Weiss to her knees, “so I’ll play your game,” she took her dick and shoved into Weiss’s mouth, “I hope you like the taste.”

Weiss looked up at Yang, a twinkle in her eye as she began bobbing her head back and forth. Weiss’s hands gravitated back to Yang’s ass, squeezing it gently as she sucked her off.

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were enjoying this,” Yang laughed as Weiss scowled as best as she could, “oh, and no voice to complain about me talking?” Yang smirked and held the heiress down on her cock, “I think I’m enjoying this too.” Her hands entwined in Weiss’s hair and she tugged hard, pulling Weiss off of her with a gasp, “hey, ice queen, be a darling and turn around.”

“What?” Weiss asked, only to be slapped with Yang’s dick.

“You said anything, and I’d expect a Schnee to always follow up on her word,” Yang pulled her hair again, enjoying the control she had, “so just do it, or I’ll make you.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, stood up, and turned around, “I expect you to still be civil.”

“I don’t know, that seems difficult,” Yang said while teasing Weiss’s ass with her finger, “especially when you’re so tempting.”

“Yang, whatever you’re thinking-“

“I’m going to do,” Yang purred in Weiss’s ear, making her melt into her grip, “after all, you said anything, and that means anything.”

“What if I tell you to stop?” Weiss groaned, unconsciously grinding against Yang’s finger.

“Then I’ll stop,” Yang said, yanking on Weiss’s hair to pull her back against her, “but you have to really mean it,” she placed a kiss on Weiss’s neck, and she moaned, “and I don’t think you will,” she bit softly where she had just kissed, “because this is exactly what you want.”

“You’re an ass,” Weiss moaned while grinding against her.

“Maybe, but your ass is mine,” Yang slowly pushed her finger in, marveling at how little resistance Weiss gave, “hmm, you’re nice and clean, Weiss,” Yang wiggled her finger around inside of her, “were you expecting this?”

“Hmph, as if,” Weiss groaned as Yang continued fingering her, “I simply, mmm, pride myself on being clean.”

“Okay, princess, whatever you say,” Yang pulled her finger out and gave her ass a smack, “are you ready?”

“Just be gentle.”

“I’ll try,” Yang smiled and bit hard into Weiss’s shoulder, “but I don’t think you want that.”

“Yaaaang, please.” Weiss moaned as Yang bit into her, “stop teasing me.”

“But it’s so much fun, Princess,” Yang bit her again, “at least for me it is.” Weiss groaned and pressed herself against Yang, “come on, Weiss, if you want something, you just need to say it.”

Weiss groaned. She didn’t want to say it, she just wanted Yang to take her, to make her beg for more.

“If you don’t say anything, I’ll stop,” Yang whispered, shocking Weiss to her core, “you have to say it, you have to tell me this is what you want.”

“Why?” Weiss insisted, “you know what I want.”

“Yeah, but I want to hear it from you,” Yang pulled Weiss’s hair, making the heiress look back and up at her, “I need to hear it from you.”

Weiss stared at Yang, then closed her eyes and sighed, “please, fuck me, Yang.”

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, Weiss,” Yang smiled, kissed the top of Weiss’s head, and guided the head of her dick to Weiss’s ass, “I like it.”

“Shut up, aaaaaah!” Weiss moaned as Yang pushed inside of her, forced onto her tiptoes and barely touching the ground.

“There, isn’t that better, Weiss?” Yang began to thrust in and out, every movement making Weiss squeal, “nice and full, right?”

A smug grin lit Weiss’s face, and she brought her arms up to wrap around Yang’s neck, “full of, ah, what? Your tiny, mmm, dick?”

“Oh, that’s the game we’re playing,” Yang pulled hard on Weiss’s hair, forcing the heiress to look up at her as she thrust harder, “who was begging to be taken by my cock, hm?”

“Ha, ha, I don't, ha, remember begging,” Weiss’s grin only grew as Yang scowled, “but I do, ha, remember you begging for me.” Yang moaned as Weiss moved in time with her thrusts, and she pulled herself closer to Yang, “isn’t that right?”

“Sh-shut up,” Yang was reaching her limit, and as Weiss pulled herself to the tip of her cock and placed a kiss on Yang’s cheek, she groaned, “Weiss-”

“Cum, Yang, fill me up,” Weiss whispered, closing her eyes as Yang shot her load inside of her, “mmmm, just like that.”

Yang’s legs began to shake, and before she knew it she was falling to the ground. Weiss let out a yelp as she was pulled down with Yang, barely able to put her aura up as she slammed against the wet floor.

“Oh my god, Weiss!” Yang scrambled over to Weiss, rolling her over to see a frown on her face, “are you okay?”

“Nice job, idiot,” Weiss mumbled, “at least you came before dropping me.”

“I’m sorry,” Yang tried to help Weiss up, but she slapped her hands away.

“Don’t, I’m fine,” Weiss sat up and rubbed her butt, covering her hand in Yang’s cum, “you feel better?”

“Y-yeah,” Yang nodded slowly, then frowned, “but when did you get so dominant?”

“That’s a once off, trust me,” Weiss smiled and rubbed Yang’s cheek with her cum-covered hand, “I just needed to take the next step.”

“Yeah,” Yang shied away from Weiss’s hand, “so, you liked all that, princess?”

Weiss blushed, “maybe I did, so what?”

“The prim and proper Weiss Schnee getting a dick in the ass,” Yang smiled as Weiss blushed harder, “I’m not judging, you know.”

“Shut up, it’s not like I can have you getting me pregnant,” Weiss groaned and looked away, “this is the best alternative.”

“Hey, whatever helps you sleep tonight,” Yang stood and helped Weiss up, her smile growing as she winced and rubbed her butt, “or maybe it won’t.”

“Ugh, let’s just get washed off,” Weiss pushed past Yang and stood under the shower, surprised it was still warm, “I don’t want to be dripping with your cum when Blake and Ruby get back.”

“Are you sure about that?” Yang put her hands on Weiss’s hips, getting hard again as she pulled Weiss against her, “because I’m not tired, princess.”

“Y-yang,” Weiss moaned then shook her head, “not right now.”

“How about after?” Yang asked, now grinding against Weiss, “you’ll be clean, and I can get you dirty again.”

Weiss put her hands over Yang’s, holding them steady as she looked up at her, “fine, but if we get caught, it’s on you.”

“Isn’t it always?” Yang laughed and began washing herself again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby set down her fork with a satisfied hum, leaning back in her chair with a smile on her face, “that was so good.”

“I told you,” Blake couldn’t help smiling as Ruby rocked back in her chair, “you want to grab dessert while we’re here?”

“Ugh, no,” Ruby rocked the chair forward while shaking her head, “That was good, but if I eat another bite I think I’ll throw up.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time today,” Blake teased, only to shrink back as Ruby frowned, “sorry, that was too much.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby grabbed her coffee and chugged the rest, grimacing when she was done, “that’s better hot.”

“Ruby, please don’t avoid this,” Blake reached across the table, trying to get Ruby to take her hand, “you can’t just pretend it’s okay.”

“We talked about this already, Blakey,” Ruby took Blake’s hand in both of hers, looking her right in the eye as she spoke, “I’m fine.”

“This isn’t just about if you’re fine, I shouldn’t do that, especially not when you’re sick, and you dismissing my apologies when I actually mess up isn’t good for you.”

“Blake, I promise,” Ruby put on a warm smile and squeezed her hand, “it’s not a big deal.”

“I just…” Blake sighed and stared at the table, “I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I made.”

Ruby’s smile faltered and she squeezed Blake’s hand harder, “hey, why don’t we get out of here? We can head to the park and clear our thoughts.”

“Yeah, okay,” Blake stood up, fishing for her wallet, but Ruby already had hers out, “Ruby, you don’t have to-“

“Too late, already did,” she threw some lien on the table and tucked her wallet away, “you can get the next one if it makes you feel better.”

Blake smiled at this, “the next one, huh?”

“Yup!” Ruby took her hand and they walked out of the cafe, “couples have more than one date ever.”

“Couples?” Blake blushed and squeezed Ruby’s hand.

“Aren’t we?” Ruby sounded unsure, “I mean, with the hugs, and the hand holding, and the pouring our hearts out to each other,” she blushed as well, “and other stuff.”

Blake nodded, “Okay, that’s fair,” she looked down at Ruby, “so does that make you my girlfriend?”

“Umm,” Ruby’s face was red hot as she stammered out, “I mean, I guess so, if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah, I do,” Blake said, smiling as Ruby continued blushing, “is that what you want?”

“Y-yes,” Ruby squeaked out.

“Then it’s settled,” Blake interlocked their fingers, “girlfriends.”

“Girlfriends,” Ruby repeated. She started to shake more, “me and you.”

“Ruby-“

“I’m fine!” Ruby shouted, shaking her head and blushing, “I’m fine, I’m fine!”

“Woah, Ruby, calm down,” Blake grabbed Ruby’s shoulders, bending down to look her in the eyes, “hey, Ruby, look at me.”

“I’m fine, Blake, really-“

“Stop saying you’re fine!” Blake insisted, trying not to scream, “I can tell there’s something wrong, you’ve been off all day, and even when you’re trying to be open you’re avoiding it!”

Ruby’s eyes welled with tears, and she shook her head again, “I’m fine, Blake, I have to be fine!” Through her tears she could see blurry people awkwardly watching them, “let’s just go-“

“No!” Blake interrupted her, tightening her grip on Ruby’s shoulders, “Ruby, you’re going to talk to me!”

“But we’re in public-“

“I don’t care!” Blake had tears in her eyes as well, “just talk to me, please!”

“I-I-I-“ Ruby couldn’t say it, she knew Blake would hate her, she knew she would hate her and leave her. It would ruin everything. She felt tears rolling down her face, and she made a decision.

In a burst of petals, Ruby disappeared, leaving Blake to watch her run away before she stood up and chased after her, “Ruby, come back!” She followed the petals to find Ruby shaking and crying behind a building, “Ruby, please!”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby sobbed, “I was supposed to be okay, I didn’t want to ruin it, I’m sorry!”

“Ruby,” Blake wiped her own tears and tried to get closer, only to step back as Ruby flinched away, “what’s wrong?”

“You’re going to hate me,” Ruby whimpered, “you’re going to hate me, and I deserve it because I’m irresponsible and terrible and just make things worse!”

Blake shook her head, slowly realizing what Ruby was talking about, “you lied to me, didn’t you? You didn’t get cleared by the nurse, right?”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby sniffed and covered her face, “you should just leave me now.”

Blake’s ears folded in anger, “why on Remnant would I do that?!”

“Because I deserve it, and you hate me-“

“I do not!” Blake marched up to Ruby, wrapping her in her arms and holding her tight, “I am so mad at you, for lying, for hurting yourself, but I don’t hate you!”

“You should.”

“Why? Because you made a stupid decision? If that was how it worked we would all despise each other,” Blake felt Ruby squirm and tightened her embrace, “I can’t hate you, not for this.”

“But-“

“No! No buts, I can not and will not hate you, no matter how much you think I should!” Blake pressed her head against Ruby’s, nuzzling her, “I am mad at you, don’t get me wrong, and I think we need to have a talk about this, again, but I’m not going to leave you or hate you or anything like that.”

Ruby sniffed and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Blake, “I’m sorry, I should have told you, and I should have taken better care of myself, and I just didn’t want to ruin our first date and now I just made it worse, and-“

“Shh, Ruby, I understand,” Blake cradled her closer, “but you have to take care of yourself first, do you understand? We can always reschedule a date, but you can hurt yourself in ways that can’t be changed.”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby rubbed her eyes as she pulled away from Blake’s embrace.

“I know,” Blake sighed and stood up, helping Ruby to her feet as well, “let’s head back to Beacon, I think we both need to rest.”

“But what about our date?” Ruby asked, only to shrink back as Blake gave her an angry look.

“Sorry, Ruby, but you kind of ruined that,” she shrugged but still took Ruby’s hand, “we’re going to go back, and you’re going to rest.”

Ruby nodded, her heart pounding in her chest, “how can I make it up to you?”

“Well, you can start by not lying to me,” Blake snapped, “and we can decide how you’re going to make it better after you’re actually better.”

“Okay.” Ruby squeezed her hand, and they started walking.

Thirty minutes and an awkwardly quiet airship ride later, the two got back to their room, walking in to get an eyeful of Yang pinning Weiss face down to her bed.

Everyone froze, staring at each other, until Weiss screamed, “either close the door or get out!” Blake blushed and pulled Ruby back, slamming the door shut. The couple looked awkwardly at each other, not saying a word until the door was wrenched back open by Weiss, who was now thankfully clothed, “you two weren’t supposed to be back for another hour, at least.”

“I sent you guys a message,” Blake waved her scroll in the air, still blushing.

“Yeah, she did,” Yang said, leaning over and waving her scroll back. She was still naked, and she smiled at Blake, “sorry, we probably would have caught it, but Ice Queen here was so insistent-”

“Shut up, Yang,” Weiss groaned, half-closing the door so Blake and Ruby couldn’t see her anymore, “and get dressed so they don’t have to stand out here any more.”

“What happened to being naked in here?”

“Just do it!” Weiss snapped back, “and you two,” she frowned at the both of them, “why did you come back so early?”

“Sorry, Weiss, I wasn’t feeling good,” Ruby said and rubbed the back of her head, “I guess the nurse cleared me too early.”

“Hmph, I should write a complaint.” Weiss grumbled, opening the door the rest of the way as Yang appeared above her, a smug grin on her face, “let go of my butt, Yang.”

“That’s not what you were saying ten minutes ago,” Yang laughed as Weiss elbowed her lightly and Blake and Ruby entered, “you two should have heard her.”

“No, they shouldn’t have!” Weiss pushed Yang back and marched over to her bed, scooping up her sheets and blankets and running them to the bathroom.

“Yeah, don’t be gross, Yang,” Ruby said, climbing into bed and stripping to her underwear.

“Gah, I’m just joking guys,” Yang dismissed their complaints and jumped into bed, “so, how was your two’s trip?”

“Uneventful, except for Ruby not feeling well,” Blake said disinterestedly, already flipping idly through a book she grabbed at random, “seems like you guys had fun though.”

“You could say that,” Yang smirked and pulled out her scroll, “or you could just ask Weiss.” she sent a quick message to Weiss, “you deleted all that evidence yet?”

“No, and I don’t think I will,” Weiss messaged her back while she walked out of the bathroom, sitting on her bed she asked, “hey, Ruby, you want to see something?”

“Uh, sure?” Ruby looked over the edge of her bed to see Weiss holding up her scroll for her, “what is it?”

She didn’t even get a chance to touch the scroll as Yang launched across the room, trying to snatch it from Weiss, “you promised!”

“I don’t think I promised,” Weiss smiled, holding the scroll out of Yang’s reach, “besides, I think Ruby should see it.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Yang hissed, not caring as Ruby and Blake watched in confusion.

Ruby’s scroll dinged, and Weiss smirked, “oops.”

“Ruby, don’t you dare watch that!” Yang backed away from Weiss, her face and eyes red.

Ruby’s scroll dinged again, this time with a message, “do it, out loud for everyone.”

“Ruby, don’t do it, please!” Yang pleaded.

“Umm, I don’t-” everyone stopped as the sound of a shower filled the room.

“Hey, Yang, you want to repeat what you just said?” Weiss’s voice played through her scroll, followed by Yang’s voice, “how long were you recording me?” The audio stopped, and all eyes were on Yang and Weiss.

“You, tricked me?” Yang’s eyes turned back to purple, and she jumped on top of Weiss, putting her in a chokehold and digging her knuckles into her hair, “I can not believe you!” she laughed and smiled.

“You fell for it!” Weiss laughed with her, trying to get out of her grip, “you were so concerned you didn’t even question it!”

“Umm, what’s going on?” Blake asked, watching Yang and Weiss.

“Nothing, it doesn’t matter,” Yang released Weiss and rubbed her head before whispering in her ear, “I’ll get you back for this, princess.”

Weiss turned bright red and nodded, “well, I think we should go grab something to eat, because I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, I could go for some food,” Yang agreed, rubbing her stomach, “you two gonna be okay?”

“We’ll be fine, Yang,” Ruby said, laying down again, “plus I need to get some sleep, have to make up for last night.”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine, you two have fun,” Blake said, watching as Weiss and Yang left. She waited for a moment to make sure they were gone, then rolled over to look at Ruby, “that was weird, right?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t really matter, right?” Ruby asked, “they seem happy.”

“Yeah,” Blake responded, then asked, “are you happy?”

“Of course, Blakey,” Ruby frowned and sighed, “are you, even after everything?”

“I am, but I could be happier,” she watched Ruby curl up and sighed, “sorry, that was rude.”

“It’s okay,” Ruby said and winced out of instinct, “I mean, it hurts, but It’s what I get.”

“Ruby-”

“I’m gonna turn in, Blakey, so I can be ready to make it up to you,” Ruby pulled her eye mask on, “goodnight.”

Blake watched Ruby, feeling a pang of guilt. She didn’t want to hurt Ruby, she just wanted her to see that what she was doing wasn’t okay, “yeah, goodnight.”


	4. On Dreams, Forgiveness, and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG NOTICE!!!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER FEATURES NON-CONSENSUAL ACTS OF SEX!
> 
> The part in question will be tagged with warnings before it happens, as well as tagged when it ends.  
> If this is something that is possibly triggering or upsetting, I advise that you skip that portion and continue.
> 
> (Note: The part in question is important to the overarching plot, and will be referenced on occasion. While the actual acts will be tagged with warnings and sectioned off, the references will be left without warnings. please read with discretion)
> 
> BIG NOTICE OVER!!!

~~~~~~TW: NON-CON START~~~~~~~~

Ruby sat on the edge of a bed in a nondescript room, her heart beating faster than normal. She was looking between the door and her lap, waiting for something, but she wasn’t sure what. Suddenly, she felt arms wrapped around her stomach, and her heart began beating faster, “who?”

“Ruby,” Blake’s voice whispered in her ear, pulling her back onto the bed and forcing her to lay down, “you’ve been bad, you’ve been hurting me, haven’t you?”

Ruby had her hands pinned above her, and she looked up to see Blake holding her down and frowning, “I’m sorry, Blakey.”

“You don’t get to call me that,” Blake hissed, digging her nails into Ruby’s wrists.

“You’re hurting me,” Ruby whimpered, then let out a hiss as nails dug into each of her legs and pulled them apart, “what are you doing?”

“Punishing you,” Blake’s voice came from either side of her, and she looked down her body to see two more Blakes, each one pinning a leg, “since that’s what you deserve, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby mumbled.

The door burst open suddenly and yet another Blake walked through, this one looking the same, but when she spoke, her voice was ethereal and filled with hate, “You hurt me, Ruby, so I’m going to hurt you back, and you’re going to love it.” she climbed into bed, an evil grin on her face as she put a hand around Ruby’s neck, “isn’t that right?”

“Blake, that hurts,” Ruby whimpered, fruitlessly fighting against the Blakes’ iron grip.

“Maybe,” Blake purred, using her other hand to rip Ruby’s skirt off, “but it’s the least you can suffer for what you did.”

“I said I was sor-” Ruby protested, only to be cut off as Blake tightened her grip.

“Don’t speak, Ruby, the only sounds out of you should be pleasure,” she elicited a moan as she stroked Ruby’s bulge, “and pain.” Ruby whimpered as the other Blakes dug their nails deeper into her arms and legs, “just like that.”

Ruby’s face turned red as her air was cut off, and she was barely able to struggle out a plea, “I can’t...breathe.” the grip around her neck loosened and she took a deep breath, “thank...you.”

“Don’t thank me, it would have been a mercy to knock you out,” Blake purred, sending shivers down Ruby’s spine, “but I want you to feel everything, every bit of hurt you deserve.” Blake ripped Ruby’s panties off as well, leaving deep scratches in her leg as she did so.

“Blake-” she tried to speak, but was cut off as Blake ripped her top off as well, scratching her stomach to the point of drawing blood, “ow!”

“Did that hurt?” Blake asked, scratching her stomach again, “that’s nothing compared to the pain you caused me! When you lied to me, when you ruined our moment together!” she kept leaving scratches in Ruby’s skin, and the other Blake’s did the same to her arms and legs.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby began to cry, and Blake wiped away her tears, “I’m sorry!”

“Shh, don’t cry yet, you aren’t done,” Blake said, her voice surprisingly kind, “I still have much more I need to do,” she snapped her fingers, and her clothes were gone, “don’t struggle too much, it’ll just make this take longer.”

“What are you doing?” Ruby whimpered, only to have a dick slapped against her face.

“I’m going to take you, and I’m going to make it hurt,” Blake hissed, already pressing her girthy head against Ruby’s tight entrance, “I’m going to make you hurt, and you’re going to enjoy it, because it’s what you deserve.”

“No-hrk.” Ruby tried to object, only to have the dick in her face shoved down her throat. Blake was so thick, forcing Ruby’s throat to bulge as she swallowed it all. She gagged and cried, but Blake ignored her.

“This is what happens to liars, Ruby, they get shut up!” Blake hissed and pushed into Ruby, making her squirm and cry more. She grabbed Ruby by the sides and fucked her relentlessly.

To Ruby, every part of her felt like it was on fire. Her throat and crotch burned as they were forcibly fucked, and every inch of skin burned as they were touched. The worst part, though, was how much she was enjoying it. She wanted to be punished, she deserved it, she had hurt Blake, and this wasn’t close to enough of a punishment.

As if Blake could read her mind, she leaned over Ruby and bit into her chest. Over and over she bit her, leaving dark bruises and sharp indents in Ruby’s skin.

“Ruby,” Blake growled, speeding up her fucking, “I’m going to fill you.”

Ruby didn’t have time to try and respond as the Blakes came in her, their cum burning as it filled her stomach and womb. Unfortunately for Ruby, this did not stop them, and both cocks were removed just long enough for her to gag and take a breath before new ones were shoved in.

“You thought that was it?” Blake hissed, beginning to fuck her again. Despite how she had been ravaged, the new cocks only hurt her more, “you still have a lot to suffer through.”

And suffer Ruby did, for hours it felt like. Every time she was beginning to get used to the punishment, Blake would switch it. Sometimes it was her ass being violated, sometimes it was only her throat, sometimes it was all three. It didn’t matter, it wasn’t ever enough to make up for what she had done. Even as Blake filled her to bursting, her stomach so full that any further cum was forced out of her as she was fucked, it still didn’t stop.

“Have you had enough, Ruby?” Blake asked after cumming in her again, not caring that it all simply leaked out of her.

“I don’t know,” Ruby gurgled, her eyes glazed over. She wasn’t numb to the pain, but it had become so much that she only truly registered it when Blake did something new. Then it all came back to her, like her body being set alight, “I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” for the first time, Blake paused, placing a hand on Ruby’s cock. Despite the painful pleasure she had been forced to experience, she still hadn’t cum, “for tonight, you can be done.” it only took a few strokes for Ruby to cum, splattering it all over her belly and chest, “now lie there and think about what you did, I’ll be back for you tomorrow.”

Ruby closed her eyes, barely able to move, and when she opened them again she was staring into the darkness of her eye mask, her body unharmed but coated in cum that had soaked through her panties and blanket.

~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang walked into her sister’s room, smiling as Ruby watched her, “Hey, Ruby.”

“What do you want, Yang?” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes locked on Yang’s chest.

“What do you think I want?” Yang asked while sitting in Ruby’s lap. She could feel Ruby’s bulge against her butt, and she smiled wider.

“You’re insatiable, Yang, this is the fifth time this week,” Ruby grumbled, visibly upset that her bulge was growing, “and it’s only Tuesday.”

“I can’t help it, sis, I’m addicted to you,” Yang started undressing Ruby, who didn’t fight back, “I need you all the time.”

“You need a better way to get off,” Ruby mumbled under her breath, raising her arms over her head as Yang pulled her shirt off.

“Are you saying you don’t want to fuck your sister’s ass until she’s a drooling mess on the floor?” Yang asked, grinding against Ruby.

“I’m saying you need another way to get off that doesn’t involve me,” Ruby stifled her moans until Yang undid her bra and began playing with her breasts, “I can only take so much before I’m sick of it.”

“Aww, you’re getting sick of me?” Yang pouted and began grinding harder, “do I need to spice it up a bit?”

“The last time you did that, I nearly had to go to the hospital,” Ruby grabbed Yang’s pants, sliding them down until her ass was exposed, “I will do this once today, and that’s it.”

“You say that now,” Yang teased, expertly slipping Ruby’s panties off and feeling her warm cock slap against her butt, “but wait until you’re buried inside me.” She stood up enough to ease onto Ruby’s cock, her face immediately contorting in pleasure, “mmmm, this is what I needed.” Yang slowly slid down the entirety of Ruby’s shaft, a bulge in the shape of Ruby’s cock forming in her stomach, “you fill me up just the way I like it.”

“Yeah yeah,” Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around Yang’s hips, “just make it quick.”

“I’ll try,” Yang began bouncing up and down on Ruby’s shaft, already moaning with every movement, “but you might need to help.”

Ruby responded by thrusting upwards as Yang came down, effectively slamming her cock deeper into her sister, “once you cum you’re done, Yang, so you better make it count.”

Yang wasn’t listening anymore, her eyes were wide and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she fucked herself with Ruby’s dick. Every movement was a burst of pleasure through her, and before long she was on the verge of cumming, “I’m gonna cum, Ruby.”

Yang moaned quietly as she came, and she was suddenly lying in her bed at Beacon, feeling guilty about her dream, and wishing she could go back to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake sat on her bed, looking down at Ruby prostrating herself towards her. She felt uneasy as Ruby crawled forwards, mumbling under her breath like a chant, “I’m sorry, Blake, you should hate me.”

“Ruby, I can’t hate you,” she sighed and rubbed the top of Ruby’s head, “you know that.”

“But I hurt you,” Ruby insisted, resting her head on Blake’s lap, tears in her eyes, “I hurt you, and myself, and I ruined everything.”

“Ruby, that’s not true,” Blake tried to explain, the uneasy feeling growing in her, “I’m just upset-”

“You hate me.” Ruby interrupted her, looking up at Blake, the tears beginning to fall. Where her tears fell, they sizzled and burned, and Blake hissed as they burnt her legs.

“Ruby, I don’t-” Blake insisted, only to have Ruby climb on top of her, forcing her on to her back and crying over her.

“You hate me, and I hurt you,” Ruby’s tears fell against Blake’s face, turning where they hit a bright red and making Blake squirm, “I’m hurting you now,” Ruby had Blake pinned down, her grip too tight around Blake’s arms, “you should hate me.”

“You aren’t doing it on purpose,” Blake tried to reason with Ruby, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was realizing that this wasn’t the Ruby she knew, “I know you’re just trying to make things better.”

“But I don’t!” Ruby shouted, her voice taking on a dark, ominous trait, “I only hurt, and ruin, and break!”

“That’s not true-”

“It is!” Ruby growled, growing larger and turning black as a Grimm. Her silver eyes turned a ghastly red, and when she spoke Blake could see her teeth were sharp to a point, “I can’t stop hurting you, so why can’t you just hate me?!”

Blake writhed as the tears hitting her became larger, burning more and more, “Ruby, please-”

“Why?” the Grimm-Ruby roared, snapping her teeth inches from Blake’s face, “why can’t you hate me? Why can’t you just hurt me back?!”

“Is that what you want?” Blake asked through gritted teeth, “you want me to hurt you?”

“It’s what I deserve,” she growled while picking up Blake with one hand. She set the faunus on the ground and pulled a Grimm scythe from nowhere, “hurt me like I hurt you, Blake, use the hate in you!”

Gambol Shroud was suddenly in Blake’s hands, and she pointed the blade at Ruby, “I don’t want to hurt you, Ruby, why can’t you understand that?”

“Because you’re lying!” Grimm-Ruby swung the scythe, barely missing Blake as she ducked out of the way, “I can see it in your eyes, the ways your ears fold when you look at me,” she swung again, and this time Blake deflected it with her own weapon, “I can hear it in your voice, I can feel the hate radiating off of you!”

“I don’t hate you, Ruby!” Blake tried to sheathe her weapon, but another swing forced her to swat Ruby away, “I just don’t want you to put me before yourself!”

Grimm-Ruby growled at this, and with a strike faster than all the others, slammed Blake against the wall. As Blake struggled to stand, the blade of the scythe pierced her chest.

Suddenly, Blake was awake, clutching her chest and looking around the room. Her eyes drifted over towards Ruby, who was wriggling and turning in her sleep, and for just a moment she wondered if she was having a dream like hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss sat at the desk in her team’s room, getting an early start on her final paper for Professor Port’s class. She heard steps behind her and sighed, “I’m trying to work on this, please don’t bother me,” warm hands grabbed her sides, and she shook her head, “not now, Yang, I really need to get a head start on this.”

“Come on, Weiss, just a little bit?” Weiss’s cheeks burned as Ruby whispered in her ear, and she quickly turned to see, much to her confusion, Yang. or, it at least looked like Yang, but the way she smiled and bounced as she spoke was undoubtedly Ruby, “it’ll be quick, I promise.”

“N-no way,” Weiss backed up only to run into the desk, her breathing getting heavier as Yang got closer, “I can’t, you’re not, what?”

“Speechless? I would be too,” there was Yang’s bravado, shining through Ruby’s voice, “don’t you get it?” Weiss shook her head, and Yang frowned, “oh, Weiss, so smart, but so oblivious,” she got inches from Weiss, pinning her against the desk, “I’m everything you want, the best of both sisters.”

“I don’t want this,” Weiss insisted, “this is crazy, like a nightmare.”

“Ouch, Weiss, that hurts,” Yang pouted, then smirked, “but it’s your head, so some part of you must realize that you’re lying.” she got close to Weiss’s neck, nipping lightly at her skin, “you don’t have to choose anymore, Weiss, you can have me, and have them both.”

“No, no, no!” Weiss pushed her away, putting as much distance as possible between her and the strange fabrication of her mind, “this is so wrong.”

“But it can be so right,” Yang was behind her in an instant, holding her tightly around the waist, “just give in, and I can give you everything you want, and more.”

“Don’t I get a choice?” Weiss tried to break away, but Yang’s hold was unbreaking.

“You don’t need to choose. You can have it all-”

“I can’t do that to them.” Weiss interrupted, and the hold around her tightened, “I’ll only end up hurting them both.”

“But you’re Weiss Schnee-”

“So?” Weiss continued to interrupt her, “they’re my friends, I don’t want to hurt them.”

“They don’t have to know-”

“But I’ll know, and that’s just as bad,” Weiss insisted, “and I know you aren’t real, so just leave me alone.”

Yang growled in her ear, then let go, “Fine, but I’ll be back, and you will give in, princess.”

With that, Weiss woke up, internally groaning as she looked around the see only darkness and the vague figures of her teammates. She stared for a while at Yang, not wanting to go back to sleep but knowing that she needed to. Eventually, sleep pulled her back, and it was thankfully uneventful.

~~~~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~~~

“Good morning, everybody,” Weiss yawned as she finally got out of bed, barely paying attention as she moved to her dresser to pick out her clothes.

“Mornin’, Weiss,” Yang yawned back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “sleep well?”

“Ugh, no, I had an awful dream,” she pulled her school uniform out and sighed, “I woke up in the middle of the night and barely slept after.”

“You too?” Yang asked, “guess we all had a bad night.”

“Ruby and Blake had trouble too?” Weiss furrowed her brow, “speaking of, where are they?”

“I don’t know, they were both gone when I woke up, and Ruby just left a message saying she’d be back at some point,” Yang shrugged, “oh, by the way, class is canceled today.”

This piqued Weiss’s interest, and she turned to Yang, “why?”

“Apparently, instead of class, everyone has been recommended to train on their own time for the coming week in preparation for single and team combat exams,” Yang shrugged again, “I guess professor Goodwitch was feeling generous.”

“Ruby probably has a plan then,” Weiss put her uniform back and instead pulled out her combat gear, “you going to get ready soon?”

“Not until they get back,” Yang crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, “I know it’s probably nothing, but I’m kind of worried.”

“Yeah, but there’s not much we can do,” Weiss said and walked to the bathroom, “if you want, I’m leaving the door unlocked.”

Yang smiled and shook her head, “thanks, but, I need to think some stuff out, I think,” she laid back in her bed, “maybe later.”

“Okay.” Weiss stepped into the bathroom, leaving Yang alone to stare at Blake’s bed.

“What am I doing?” Yang asked herself. She was still in awe at her dream, both at how shocking it was, and how much she hadn’t hated it. She knew it was terrible, it was Ruby, her sister, that she had dreamt about. Not Weiss, not even Blake, Ruby. She felt her cheeks darken and covered her face with her hands. How could she even think about her like that?

She knew the answer, but she didn’t want to admit it. The pictures of Ruby, letting her escalate their teasing, not even attempting to stop her, it was all coming back to bite her in the ass. She groaned and mentally punched herself, she needed to stop, not just for herself, but for Ruby too.

“But I don’t want to,” Yang grumbled to herself. The loud voice in her head that saw Ruby as appealing was arguing, and she felt like she was fighting a losing battle. Maybe, she could just ignore it, keep that part of herself in her dreams, forever. Or, she could tell Ruby…

“No,” Yang shook her head, “she can’t know.” It would ruin their relationship, it would ruin so much, and she couldn’t risk it. She would just hide it inside of her, and eventually it would go away, right?

“Yeah, it will go away,” she lied to herself, “it will be fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, across the campus, Ruby was walking without direction, her eyes empty of their usual sparkle. She wore her cloak over her head, trying to hide her face from anyone that might see her. Ever since she had woken from her dream, her nightmare, she had been playing it over and over in her head. Blake had hurt her, forced herself onto her, and she couldn’t figure out how she was supposed to feel. Every time she thought it over, it only hurt more, but that was what she wanted, wasn’t it? She had wanted Blake to do something, anything besides what she had done. She deserved worse, didn’t she?

Ruby grimaced, shaking her head to try and chase away those thoughts. With a sigh she leaned against the wall, just wishing she could be free of it.

“Ruby, are you okay?” she heard Blake’s voice and flinched away, pulling her hood closer around her face, “what’s wrong?” Ruby started to walk away, only to feel a hand around her wrist.

“I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me,” Ruby cowered and shrank back, hiding her face more, “I’m sorry.”

“Ruby, why would I hurt you?” Blake took a step closer and Ruby slid down the wall, trying her hardest to hide, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I-I’m fine,” Ruby insisted, “please leave me alone.”

Blake sighed and sat down next to Ruby, her heart hurting as Ruby scooted away from her, “you aren’t fine, Ruby, please don’t lie-”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby started shaking, tears in her eyes that Blake couldn’t see, “I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

“You’re not-” Blake tried to comfort her, but Ruby continued to shy away from her, “Ruby, please let me help you, don’t you trust me?”

Ruby’s shaking slowed, and she nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Please stop apologizing,” Blake asked, carefully taking Ruby’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers, “you have nothing to apologize for.”

“I hurt you, I upset you, and I ruined our time together,” Ruby gripped Blake’s hand, “you should hate me, you should hurt me back-”

“What?!” Blake asked, forcing Ruby to look at her, “What kind of a person would do that?” she felt Ruby trembling as she pushed her hood back enough to see her face and the tears in her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Ruby whimpered and cried, trying and failing to wipe away her tears, “and I don’t understand! Why are you forgiving me?”

“First off, I haven’t forgiven you yet, but that doesn’t matter,” Blake gently touched Ruby’s face, helping her wipe away the tears, “I am going to forgive you, eventually, because I know you aren’t trying to hurt me.”

“But I still did!”

“I know, and it still hurts, but that’s okay. I know I’m going to sound like a broken record, but it is okay to make mistakes, and that means all of us,” she moved closer to Ruby, being as careful as possible, “and you know what else? I’m only upset because you are trying to put me before your own well being.”

“B-but-” Ruby wanted to argue, but she wasn’t sure why. Everything Blake was saying had to be true, because Blake wouldn’t lie to her, Blake wouldn’t hurt her, not on purpose, and not for revenge, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you either, but I can tell just from how you acted that I have.”

“No, not you,” Ruby shook her head, “me, I hurt myself.”

“What, where?” Blake started turning Ruby’s arms, forcing her sleeves up to try and find any wounds.

“Not like that,” Ruby smiled a little bit, if only to assuage Blake’s fears, “in here.” she tapped her head, “I had a nightmare, and it hurts.”

“You too?” Blake frowned, “was I there?”

“It looked like you, but it wasn’t,” Ruby started crying harder, the pain in her bursting out, “you hurt me, so much, and I deserved it.”

“No, Ruby, never,” Blake pulled Ruby into her embrace, gently rubbing the back of her head, “you never deserve to be hurt.” Ruby let out a sob, and Blake held her tighter, “I’m sorry I hurt you like this.” She felt Ruby shake her head, “I did, Ruby, if you’re dreaming that I want to hurt you, I did something wrong.”

“You didn’t-“ Ruby tried to argue.

“Not on purpose, but I still did,” Blake countered, holding Ruby ever closer, “you understand?” Ruby didn’t respond, but the way she held Blake tighter made it clear she understood.

The two sat in each other’s embrace, unbothered by the rest of the world, except the team watching around the corner.

“Aww, they’re so cute together!” Nora whisper-shouted, hands against her cheeks with stars in her eyes.

“We really shouldn’t be spying on them,” Ren said, lightly holding Nora back.

“Yeah, uh, Pyrrha, why are we doing this?” Jaune asked, watching his girlfriend spy on the others.

“Oh, I just wanted to see what happens,” Pyrrha explained, before turning around with a smile, “and I needed to confirm my suspicions.”

“Well, if you’re done, can we go?” Jaune rubbed the back of his head, “It, uh, doesn’t feel right spying on them.”

“Oh come on, Jaune, if they wanted privacy they wouldn’t have sat in the middle of the hallway,” Nora rolled her eyes, “besides, they don’t know we’re here, so it’s fine.”

Blake hid her smile as her ears twitched towards team JNPR and she whispered to Ruby, “hey, do you want to go somewhere more private?”

“Yeah, I think so,” she laughed into Blake’s shoulder as even she had heard Nora, “besides, we’ve gotta get ready for combat exams.”

“Oh you’ve got a plan?” Blake detached from Ruby, feeling a slight sadness as she stood up.

“Yup, I don’t know if you’ll like it though,” Ruby smiled and stood as well, “or you might enjoy it a lot.”

“Well now I’m suspicious,” Blake placed her arm around Ruby, holding her tightly.

Ruby tensed and pulled back, “Umm, can you not do that? After my dream I’m not...comfortable being grabbed.”

Blake frowned, her ears drooping, “yeah, of course, sorry.”

“It’s just until it goes away,” Ruby held out her hand, “I promise.”

Blake took it, and they walked together back to their room, still being watched by team JNPR.

“We’re done now, right?” Ren asked.

“Yeah, we should actually get some training in before our exams,” Jaune said, “right, Pyrrha?”

“I suppose so.”

~~~~~~~~Two hours later~~~~~~~~

“Alright, Team RWBY!” Ruby shouted with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye, “who’s ready to train?”

“Well, we’d be more ready if you told us what we were doing,” Weiss grumbled. The hike to the cliffs above the Emerald Forest had been exhausting, and everyone but Ruby was showing it, “also, why did we have to come out here?”

“Yeah, I’m with Weiss, there’s better places to train,” Yang said while stretching, “also places with less chance of Grimm attacks.”

“Guys, we’ll be fine,” Ruby insisted, pulling Crescent Rose from her back and unfolding it into its full scythe form, “as for what we’re doing,” she planted her weapon in the ground and hopped on top, balancing on the handle with a wide smile, “target practice, with a twist.”

The rest of her team looked between each other, obvious confusion on their faces, “uh, do you want to elaborate?” Blake asked.

“It’s simple, I’m a target,” Ruby posed dramatically, mostly to show off, “and you have to hit me.”

“Why?” Yang asked.

“Because we all need practice hitting fast, moving targets,” Ruby zipped around with her semblance, stopping right in front of Yang and tapping her on the arm, “and I’m a fast, moving target.”

“This can’t be safe,” Weiss pulled out her scroll and pulled up the aura levels of the team, “you’ll drain yourself of aura using your semblance like that,” she yelped as Ruby snatched the scroll from her, “hey!”

“That’s where the twist comes in, Weiss,” Ruby pointed to her aura bar, “I can’t last forever, so all you have to do is wear me down before I tag each of you once.”

“Wait, all you have to do is tap us, and we have to wear you down completely?” Blake crossed her arms, visibly concerned, “Weiss is right, that isn’t safe.”

“Not completely, just to twenty percent,” Ruby tapped on her aura bar again, making it take up the whole screen. With a few more taps, she had a white line set near the end of the bar, “your scrolls will set off an alarm when it happens, and that’ll be the cue to stop, like the Vytal Festival.”

“But there’s three of us,” Yang argued, “and you could easily hit all three of us with your scythe.”

“That’s why I’m not going to use her,” Ruby tossed Weiss her scroll back and strolled back over to Crescent Rose, “to give you guys a chance.”

“I think you’re overestimating your skills a little bit, Ruby,” Weiss said while rolling her eyes, “what’s stopping me from using my glyphs to just hold you in place?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Ruby smirked, “that’s why you’d be my first target.”

“Well you’d have to get through me first,” Yang shot Ruby a look.

“Nope, just around you. Remember, one tap and you’re out,” Ruby’s smile grew as realization dawned on their faces, “see, you get it.”

“Take the enemy down before they get a chance to hit us,” Blake mused, a smirk on her face as well, “a very roundabout way of teaching though,” she unsheathed Gambol Shroud, changing it to its pistol form, “alright, I’m in.”

“Yeah, okay,” Yang flicked her wrists, readying Ember Celica, “just need to have each other’s backs.”

“This is going to end poorly,” Weiss groaned, then readied Myrtenaster, spinning the barrel a few times, “but it could be fun.”

“Great,” Ruby beamed, “everyone ready?” she received nods in response, and her smile grew, “okay, go!” Ruby ran full force at them, serpentining as shots from Blake and Yang came at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a white glyph to her right, and she jumped into the air, activating her semblance as shards of ice hit where she had just been. As she burst out of her petals, she landed next Weiss.

“Back off,” Weiss furrowed her brow and jumped back, barely dodging Ruby’s hand. She swung and jabbed at Ruby, hitting her once as she tried to dodge a shot from Yang. Ruby stumbled from the hit, then burst away, heading towards Blake, “Blake, watch out!” Weiss spun her weapon’s dust chamber, summoning a black glyph between Blake and the approaching burst of petals.

“Got it!” as Ruby passed through the glyph, Blake sidestepped her, pulling her sheath from her back and bringing it down on the back of the slowed Ruby. Unfortunately, Ruby stuck her arm out at the same time, grabbing Blake’s leg as she went down.

“Good hit, but you’re out,” Ruby coughed and winked, “maybe next time.” with a new surge of energy, Ruby jumped up and backed away, quickly taking a look at her scroll. She was sitting at half of her aura, and she groaned.

“What’s wrong, sis, getting tired?” Yang taunted her before shooting at her a few more times, “you seemed pretty cocky earlier.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ruby let the shots sail past her, “but you haven’t hit me yet,” she started running again, tucking her scroll away, “and you’re next on my list.”

“Bring it,” Yang punched her fists together, a smug smile on her face as she waited for the approaching Ruby. As Ruby got close, she charged at her, ready to bring down a fist that would knock Ruby to the ground. Unfortunately, her hit passed right through where Ruby should have been, and as she tried to reverse her momentum, Ruby zipped right over her, not even bothering to tap her as she gunned it towards Weiss.

Ruby burst out of her semblance and started circling Weiss, who was doing all she could to keep her partner back. Glyphs of fire and ice launched at Ruby, forcing her to stay away, but she was slowly closing in. A wall of ice kept her at bay for a moment, and as she rounded it she saw Weiss launching herself at her. Ruby took two hits before her fingers brushed across Weiss’s hand, “gotcha.”

“How are you still going?” Weiss groaned, stepping back from what was now a duel. She joined Blake on the sidelines, pulling out her scroll to monitor everyone. Yang and Blake were still at one hundred percent, she was sitting at around sixty, and Ruby was nearly in the red at twenty-five, “she’s not going to win.”

“I don’t know, all she needs is a touch,” Blake shrugged, “and I’ll be honest, I don’t think Yang is going to move much,” she looked down at Weiss as she groaned, “you okay?”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine, I just can’t believe we’re going to lose this,” Weiss crossed her arms over her chest, “especially with Ruby being so cocky.”

“Yeah,” they watched as Ruby started towards Yang, “so, you and Yang, how’s that going? From what I saw yesterday-”

“Shut up, Blake,” Weiss mumbled, her eyes locked on Yang. she watched as she swung and missed over and over, Ruby clearly taunting her as she could have hit her at any time, “it’s fine.”

“That seemed more than fine to me.” Blake said with a smile, “you know you don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s not like it’s a secret.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Weiss insisted.

“You’re blushing,” Blake teased her, “and your eyes haven’t left Yang-” she stopped as Yang let out a loud groan, as Ruby had tapped her on the side.

“Sorry, Yang, but that was close,” Ruby’s aura shimmered around her, and she sat down in the grass, “better luck next time.”

“Gah, how did I not hit you?” Yang stomped her foot and crossed her arms, “that is the first time in years!”

“Aww, don’t be mad, Yang, it’s not your fault,” Ruby smiled, “I’ve gotten faster, that’s all.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Yang sat down as well, arms still crossed over her chest, “I hope that’s not all you had planned.”

“Nope, it’s Blake’s turn next,” she looked over at Blake and smiled, “you got that, Blake?”

“Oh, so we’re taking turns?” Blake started towards the sisters, followed by Weiss.

“Yup,” Ruby nodded, “you next, then Weiss, then Yang.” she pointed between her teammates in order, “that’s an aura drain from me, tactical aura use from you, another aura drain from Weiss, and a last ditch from Yang. Variety in opponents, with minimal chance of getting hurt.”

“Who are you calling an aura drain?” Weiss snapped, “you’re barely standing and you only got hit four times!”

“Yeah, and you didn’t get hit at all and are at nearly half,” Ruby pulled out her scroll waving it through the air, “I’d call that an aura drain.”

“Oh, don’t be so harsh, Ruby, it’s not her fault she has a puny amount of aura,” Yang teased, “but that semblance certainly doesn’t help.”

“You two are terrible!” Weiss kicked dirt at the both of them, her face dark red, “at least I did something, Yang!”

“Oh yeah, you wanna go, Ice Queen?” Yang asked, smirking, “we’ll settle it here and now.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Blake tried to settle them down, but they both ignored her.

“Fine, get up then!” Weiss took her place across from Yang, waiting for the blonde brawler to stand.

“Woo, go Weiss!” Ruby cheered from the ground, earning a dirty look from Yang, “and go Yang!”

“Ruby, are you sure this is okay?” Blake asked while pulling out her scroll to monitor their aura levels, “I mean, Weiss is already at a deficit, and Yang certainly isn’t going to pull any punches.”

“It’s fine, I was gonna have us do one-on-one’s anyways,” Ruby explained before standing and taking a place next to Blake, “besides, I’ve got one more trick up my sleeve, watch,” she pointed to the aura bars on Blake’s screen. Ruby and Weiss’s levels were rising much faster than was natural, to the point where Weiss’s was nearly back at full, and Ruby was at nearly half.

“What?” Blake peered closer at the scroll, “that’s impossible.”

“Yeah, I thought so too, but there’s something about this place that boosts aura. I found out on my run a week ago, I came up here for some peace and quick semblance training, and I never dropped into the red.”

“That’s...wow,” Blake looked up at Yang and Weiss, “so, who’s winning this fight?”

“Well, if Yang is smart she’ll rush Weiss, bring her down quickly while she’s burning her aura to stop her, so that’s a vote to her,” the two readied their weapons and looked at Ruby, “oh, go!” She shouted.

Weiss immediately charged forward with a triumphant battle cry, stabbing at Yang before taking a punch and jumping back. She summoned a cyan glyph as Yang followed her jump back, creating a brief barrier between the two of them. As Yang punched through it, she gave Weiss a smile and followed up with an uppercut.

“Ouch,” Blake hissed, both she and Ruby flinching back, “even with aura that’s gotta hurt.”

“Yeah, but she’ll be okay,” Ruby agreed, watching as Weiss recovered and struck back at Yang, “I don’t think she’s going to win though.”

“Well, Yang looks like she’s barely been touched, and Weiss is back down to fifty,” Blake watched as both bars dropped suddenly, and looked back up to see Yang about twenty feet up, and Weiss looking quite pleased with herself on the ground, “what did I just miss?”

“Weiss outsmarting Yang, I think,” Ruby watched her sister in the air, and then watched as red glyphs surrounded her and unleashed fire on Yang, “or hurting her at least.”

“I’ll go with hurting,” Blake commented as she watched her partner begin to glow as she came down, “and I think she’s going to regret it.”

“Mhm,” Ruby nodded as Weiss jumped away from Yang, who was now standing in a small crater from where she landed, “or maybe she has a plan?” Yang launched herself at Weiss, striking her directly in the stomach, and they could all see the shimmer from Weiss’s aura failing, “or not.”

“That looked like it hurt a lot,” Blake held her scroll back as it started blaring an alarm, and she and Ruby both rushed over to Weiss, who was doubled over on the ground, “you okay, Weiss?”

“Oooooow,” Weiss looked up at Yang, “that hurt.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Yang offered her a hand, her hair no longer glowing, “that was a good trick, probably would have worked if you wore me down a bit more.”

Weiss took her hand and stood on shaking legs, “hmph, I get it, you’ve got a lot of aura.”

“That’s not all I’ve got a lot of,” Yang teased, making Weiss blush.

“Alright, lovebirds, no flirting, we’ve still got training to do,” Ruby interrupted them, “since you two need to recover, me and Blake will fight this time.” she walked past them towards Crescent Rose, pulling it out of the ground and collapsing it to it’s rifle form, “got it, Blake?”

Blake nodded, pulling out Gambol Shroud and flicking it through the air, “if you’re ready.”

Ruby looked at Yang, who was tending to Weiss and not paying much attention, “ahem!”

“Huh, oh,” Yang whipped out her scroll and gave a thumbs up, “go!” She barely paid attention as Blake and Ruby began fighting, all of her focus on Weiss, “sorry, are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Yang,” Weiss blushed and absentmindedly watched Ruby shooting at Blake before zipping around with her semblance, “just sore.”

“Yeah, that was a big hit you took,” Yang rubbed Weiss’s arm, “um, sorry about teasing you for your aura.”

“Whatever, Yang, it’s not a big deal,” Weiss smiled at her, barely cognizant of the yelp Ruby let out as Blake clotheslined her with her ribbon, “and you’re not wrong, my aura levels suck and my glyphs only tear through it faster.”

“Well, the only way you get better is with training,” Yang smiled back at her, seeing out of the corner of her eye Blake getting launched back by a hit from Ruby, “and besides, we’re just finishing our first year, so I’d say you’ve got plenty of room to grow.” She teasingly poked Weiss in the breasts, making the heiress turn bright red.

“Shut up!” Weiss covered her chest and turned back to the fight, only to feel Yang stealthily grab her butt, “Yang!”

“Quiet, Princess, watch the fight,” Yang pulled Weiss closer, working her way under Weiss’s skirt, “we’ll call this payback for yesterday.”

“But they’re right there,” Weiss insisted, groaning as Yang’s hand slipped under her panties and made its way down to her slit, “Y-Yang.”

“Come on, Ruby, kick her butt!” Yang cheered, mostly to hide the moan that escaped Weiss as she slipped her finger in, “shh, Weiss, you don’t want to get caught again, do you?”

“Yang Xiao-Long, I will-“ she stopped talking as Yang began fingering her, and her pussy became dripping wet. She tried to focus on the fight, mentally critiquing Ruby's form as she sailed through the air, but as Yang slipped another finger in, her mind gave up, “don’t stop, Yang.” She whispered, her eyes going wide.

“Mhm, that’s right, Princess,” Yang smiled and took a look at her scroll. Both Blake and Ruby were at even percentages, despite all the things that were happening, they had hit each other very little, “this turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“You’re, mmmm, touching me.” Weiss insisted, trying to deny how much her heart fluttered at how close they were to being caught.

“In front of our teammates, who could catch us at any time,” Yang purred and sped her fingers up, making Weiss press her legs together, “I can tell you enjoy it, the thrill of it all.”

“Just make me cum before they finish,” Weiss mumbled and leaned against Yang.

“Who said you get to cum?” Yang’s fingers stopped pumping in and out, but she kept them inside of Weiss, “this is payback, not pleasure.”

“Th-that’s not, ah, fair!” Weiss growled, moving her hips to try and get Yang to keep going, “please, Yang.”

Yang smiled and held up her scroll, showing that both Blake and Ruby were now low on aura, “I think,” she pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the inside of Weiss’s skirt, “you’re going to have to wait.” Her scroll blared, and they looked to see Ruby with a blade at her neck.

“I win,” Blake smiled and sheathed her weapon.

“This time, but I was close,” Ruby rubbed her neck before sheathing her scythe with a flourish, “and next time, I’ll win.”

“If you say so,” Blake shrugged and looked over at Yang and Weiss, “should we tell them we noticed?” She asked with a whisper, the faint smell of sex in the air tipping her off more than anything.

“Let them have their fun, for now,” Ruby smiled at Blake, “so, how are you feeling, now that you got to beat me up?”

Blake looked down at Ruby and saw the pain in her eyes. With a sigh, she rubbed the back of her neck, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel better, but I don’t like it, at all.”

“Sorry,” Ruby sighed and looked down at the ground, “I know this isn’t healthy.”

“It could be worse, I suppose,” she put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “and, I just want to say, I forgive you, for the lying. I’m still not happy about you not taking care of yourself, but, I know you aren’t trying to hurt me, and we can have a talk about self-care another time.”

Ruby shook her head, “I don’t deserve you forgiving me.”

“That might be true, but I don’t care, I’m forgiving you,” Blake rubbed Ruby’s arm, “so suck it up, because you owe me a do-over date.”

Ruby laughed and elbowed Blake, “so that’s how it is, you’re forgiving me so I’ll take you on another date?”

“I’m not, and you know it,” Blake’s ears turned pink as she spoke, “I just, don’t have it in me to be upset about it anymore.”

“Sure, sure,” Ruby smirked and started towards Yang and Blake, who were having their own conversation, “alright, girls, I think we’ll call it earlier than I wanted, but we’ve got more days to train, and we gave it our all today.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Yang gave a thumbs up and grabbed Weiss by the waist, “me and Ice Queen here are going to head back to the room, what about you guys?”

Blake walked up as she asked, and decided to answer for them both, “Ruby mentioned a nice, quiet spot to relax around here, so we’ll probably stick around for a while.”

“That sounds lovely,” Weiss said, resisting the urge to smack Yang as her hand gently rubbed her side, “you two have fun.”

“We will,” Ruby waved as they quickly walked away, then turned to Blake, “they are so helpless.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty bad,” she took Ruby’s hand in her own, “so, I guess we'll stay up here for a bit.”

“Yeah, what was that?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know, I just wanted some alone time with you, no city, no teammates, just us,” she and Ruby both blushed, “is that okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds really nice,” Ruby blushed harder and looked away, “plus, there’s no way I can mess this up, heh.”

“Ruby,” Blake sighed and pulled her into a hug, “just come here and hug me.”

Ruby nodded, shaking a bit as she wrapped her arms around Blake, “you know you don’t have to forgive me, right?”

“Ruby-“

“Because you don’t have to. I messed up, and you have every right to still be mad at me about it.”

Blake held Ruby tighter, burying her face in her hair, “but I do forgive you.”

“I just, don’t want you to feel like I’m guilting you into forgiving me.”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t be forgiving you if I didn’t mean it,” Blake kissed the top of Ruby’s head, “you aren’t doing anything to force me.” She heard Ruby grumble and held her even tighter, “I promise.”

“It’s just…” Ruby shook her head and stopped, “Nevermind.”

“Ruby-“

“Let’s just have this moment together, okay?” Ruby nuzzled against Blake, “we need this.”

Blake nodded, trying to let herself get lost in the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Yang, please,” Weiss begged in as quiet a voice as she could, trying not to draw attention as Yang held her close to her side, “you can’t do this to me.”

“Au contraire, Princess, I can do exactly this,” Yang smiled and waved at the people who passed, completely casual even as she teased Weiss, “because it’s what you want, right?”

Weiss groaned, “but I need to-”

“Shh, Weiss, let’s get back to the room first,” Yang let her hand slide down enough to grab her butt, then brought it back up her side, “so we can have a talk.”

“W-what?” Weiss began fretting over every little thing that had happened, and it was obvious as her eyes went wide.

“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” Yang said, trying to assuage her fears, “in fact, I think you’ll enjoy it.” 

Weiss immediately blushed harder, and she started to think about what Yang could possibly want. Every thought was dirtier than the last, and it was taking all of her strength to not beg more. She could feel the slickness on her thighs as she walked, and it drove her crazy how much she wanted more.

Yang suddenly stopped walking and turned to their door, interrupting Weiss’s thoughts by saying, “here we are.”

Weiss blinked a few times and shook her head, “What, when?”

“A couple seconds ago,” Yang whispered in Weiss’s ear as she opened the door, “I guess you were in a hurry.” she pulled Weiss in, shut the door, locked it, then pointed to Weiss’s bed, “sit down, please.”

Weiss did as she was asked, expecting the best and the worst, “can you tell me what you want to talk about now?”

For the first time in a while, Yang faltered, she dropped her demeanor and looked away from Weiss, “I, urgh, I want-” she stumbled over her words, her chest heaving as she tried to stay calm, “you, I want you, to be mine.” her face flushed red and she stared everywhere except at Weiss.

“I don’t understand,” Weiss cocked her head, her brow furrowing slightly.

“I want you, I need you, to be mine, my princess,” Yang was turning darker and darker red as she spoke, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, you’re perfect, Weiss, you’re everything I want in a sub,” Yang felt like she was going to die as the words left her mouth, but she couldn’t stop them, “you enjoy what I do, you listen to me, you let me be myself with you, and I just want to be able to make you a quivering mess and have you begging for me.”

Weiss sat in shock, trying to process the information she had just been given, “Yang-”

“I’m sorry, that was too much, I shouldn’t have done this,” Yang began panicking, and she started towards the door, only to have Weiss grab her by the arm.

“Yang, I need you to slow down, and explain to me what you’re asking,” Weiss pleaded, genuine concern in her eyes, “I can’t even pretend to understand most of what you were saying.”

Yang let out a shaky breath and nodded, “I’m sorry,” she turned to look at Weiss, “I...am asking you to be my sub, to be mine to have and use and pleasure.”

“Okay, what does that mean?” Weiss blushed, “I’m not exactly familiar with these things.”

“It means you...belong to me,” Yang said quietly, expecting Weiss to freak out, “I’m sorry, I know that’s a lot, and-”

“Yang, shh,” Weiss put a finger over her lips and asked again, “when you say that, what does it mean?”

“It means...it makes all the things we already do mean more. It means when I tease you and call you princess and make you beg for me, that it’s because you are my princess, because I can tease you, because I want you to beg.”

“So, it gives you power over me?”

“Y-yes, but all the time,” Yang put her hands around Weiss, “I can give you everything I am, actually everything, not just me during sex.”

“What does that mean?” Weiss still didn’t understand.

Yang groaned, “I don’t know how to explain,” she grit her teeth and put her forehead on Weiss’s head, “I can show you, but only if it’s really what you want.”

“Then show me,” Weiss cradled Yang’s cheek, “I trust you, okay?”

Yang held her tighter, choking back her tears, “promise me this is what you want, that you are okay with what will happen, you have to promise.”

“I promise.” the words had barely left Weiss’s mouth before she was scooped up and walked over to Yang’s bed, “ah, what are you-”

“Shh, don’t talk, princess,” Yang instructed, switching suddenly to a different persona, much like Ruby, “I didn’t say you could,” she set Weiss down before biting into her neck, sucking on her pale skin to leave an obvious hickey, “you do what I say, and that’s all,” she moved up her neck and repeated herself, “you do what I say, and that’s all,” she gave Weiss another hickey and whispered, “what do you do?” Weiss didn’t respond, and Yang growled, “I asked you a question, I expect an answer, don’t make me repeat myself.”

Weiss opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a squeak. Her brain was trying to catch up with what had just happened, and as it finally did, she whispered, “I do what you say, and that’s all.”

“I can’t hear you, princess,” Yang took Weiss’s arm and gingerly pinned it above her, “say it louder.”

“I do what you say, and that’s all.” Weiss said with more confidence, making Yang smile.

“That’s right, I’m glad you understand your place,” Yang took Weiss’s other arm and pinned it above her head as well, “these stay here, okay? If they move, I’ll tie them down and make them stay,” Weiss started to breath faster, and Yang smiled, “oh, you like that idea, do you?” she nodded in response, “I’ll remember that. Now, pick a safe word, something for you to say whenever you don’t feel comfortable. It should be simple and should stand out,” Weiss looked confused, and Yang rubbed her cheek with a thumb, “how about I choose this time, okay, princess?”

“Please.”

“Hmm,” Yang idly stroked Weiss’s face, trying to think, “how about turkey?” Weiss giggled a bit, “see? That will work, and now you don’t have to worry about not being able to stop me,” Yang started to feel up Weiss’s chest, “not that you would want me to, right, princess?”

“N-never,” Weiss panted.

“That’s right,” Yang placed a kiss on Weiss’s forehead, “you’re a good girl, learning so quickly.” she followed this up by biting Weiss again, putting another hickey on her neck, “and since you’re being a good girl, I’ll let you off easy for yesterday,” she started to take Weiss’s clothes off, “you’ll fuck me, and you’ll have made up for it, okay?”

“But I’ve never-” Weiss started only to be shushed by Yang.

“That wasn’t a request,” Yang’s gaze hardened, and she started getting rougher, pulling Weiss’s clothes until she heard them start to rip, “you are going to fuck me.”

“That’s expensive!” Weiss shot up, only for Yang to push her back down, “Yang!”

“I’ll pay for it,” Yang pulled Weiss’s clothes off the rest of the way, leaving her in her bra and soaked panties, “and you will do as you’re told.” There was an edge to her voice that made Weiss melt, and as the heiress nodded, Yang softened as well, “good,” she stroked Weiss’s cheek again, “I will pay for that, I’m sorry.”

“Mhm,” Weiss’s shoulders were starting to get sore, and she wriggled a bit to try and fix it, “what should I do now?”

Yang smiled and started making her way down Weiss’s body, nipping at every bit of skin she passed over and leaving a trail of bite marks down to Weiss’s panties, “prepare for me to ride you until you’ve filled me up,” she started to pull Weiss’s panties down and quickly bit into the newly revealed skin.

“Ah, mmm,” Weiss moaned as Yang released the erection that had been bothering her for a while now. She was harder than she’d ever been, and as Yang’s mouth drew closer to it, it started to twitch. Pre beaded at the tip, and Yang swallowed it with a kiss on her head, “Yaaaaaaang.”

“You make such pretty sounds,” Yang teased with a quick lick of Weiss’s shaft before backing off and pulling off her shorts, “but you know what’s better than that?” Yang slipped her panties off as well, smiling as she threw them on Weiss’s face, “obedient silence,” she mounted Weiss and forced her panties over her mouth and nose, “think you can be quiet? If not, I can easily gag you.” Yang pressed her underwear harder against Weiss’s face, “if you think you’re up for it, nod once,” Weiss did, and Yang pulled her underwear away, placing it on the bed next to her, “good, but if you slip up, I’ll gag you until I’ve had my fill.”

With that threatening promise in the air, Yang started grinding against Weiss’s cock while her hands ran up and down her arms and chest, making sure to press against the trail of marks she had left down her chest.

Weiss squirmed as Yang teased her, and it was teasing to Weiss. Every small touch from Yang’s hands lit fires beneath her skin, and the trail of bruises down her body throbbed and hurt in the best way. Every gentle action melted her, and every rough one formed her into something for Yang only. And she was for Yang only, at least her body was, it was made for the fiery blonde and only for her.

“Your heart is beating faster, snowflake,” Yang felt the pulse faintly under Weiss’s skin, along with the slow rise in heat radiating off of her, “and you’re burning up.” she looked into Weiss’s pale blue eyes, seeing something undeniable in them. Weiss was enjoying this, more so than any other time. Beneath the obvious pleasure, Weiss was happy, and seeing this only made Yang grind harder, “I’m going to ask you something, so you can speak to answer,” Weiss nodded in affirmation, “is there anything you want from me?” Weiss looked shocked at the question, and Yang explained further, “this isn’t just for me, snowflake, I want to please you in the best way, so I can make you please me just as much. If there is anything you want right now, tell me, and I will make it so,” she leaned down, their faces inches apart, “anything for my princess.”

Weiss blushed madly, her mind a mess as she tried to deal with Yang’s constant teasing long enough to give her an answer, “I-I want…”

“Come on, Princess, just one thing.”

“G-give me more,” Weiss bared her neck to Yang, making her eyes light up, “I want more marks.”

Yang smiled and ran her thumb across Weiss’s neck, “where, snowflake?”

“E-everywhere, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Yang bit into her shoulder, “I will gladly oblige.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby breathed heavily as Blake pinned her underneath her. Their peaceful cuddling had slowly devolved into an attempt to tease one another, both wanting to not get caught but itching to touch the other. Blake had finally caught on to Ruby’s attempts as her hands drifted below her waist, and she now stared into her silver eyes. She wanted to chastise her, to say that it was too soon, but she couldn’t. She wanted it as much as Ruby did, and as she leaned closer to her, she instead mused, “I thought we were stopping,” there was no anger in her voice.

“We did,” Ruby muttered, pulling Blake closer to her, wanting their bodies to touch as much as possible.

“A day isn’t long enough,” Blake said, getting closer and closer.

“Then why aren’t you stopping?”

“Because I don’t want to, and I can tell you don’t either.”

“We don’t have to keep going, Blake,” Ruby insisted, blushing as she gazed into Blake’s amber eyes, “we can stop.”

“Do you want to stop?”

Ruby shook her head, “No, but you wanted to, and I’ll do it for you.”

Blake smiled, “I changed my mind, I want you, and everything you can give me,” she leaned close enough to whisper in Ruby’s ear, “the dates, the nicknames, the unbelievable cock you’re packing, I want it all.”

“I-I thought it was too fast?” Ruby insisted, although she wasn’t sure why. She was getting everything she wanted, and Blake clearly wanted it to.

“For normal people maybe, but we’ve risked our lives together, and for each other, I think this speed is exactly what we need,” Blake trailed kisses down Ruby’s neck, making her squirm, “we just needed balance, and now we have it, right?”

“Are you sure?” Ruby felt her heart beating faster as Blake kissed her neck over and over, “I don’t want you to feel like we need this to have a relationship.”

“I know,” Blake stopped and pulled away, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s just...not healthy to build our relationship and happiness around sex, we need to have more than that.”

“And we do, don’t we?”

“Of course,” Ruby took Blake’s hand while smiling up at her, “I care about you so much and I want you to be happy with me.”

“Ruby,” Blake blushed and looked away, failing to hide the smile on her face, “I’m already happy with you, even after what happened, you still make me happy.”

“See? Then we don’t need anything else, now let me up so I can hug you more.” Blake didn’t move, and Ruby cocked her head, “Blake, can you let me up?”

“But, what if we want more? What if I want to have sex with you, to actually go all the way?” she blushed harder, “I know you say we don’t need it, but I can tell you want it, you wouldn’t have kept those pictures otherwise.”

“I can delete them-”

“No!” Blake interrupted her, “that’s not what I’m saying. You’re putting me before your own wants.”

“But you are what I want, so why does it matter?” Ruby tried to sit up, but Blake held her down.

“Because you shouldn’t have to sacrifice parts of yourself just to make me happy.”

“Blake, that’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Blake felt tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away, “you’re willing to hurt yourself to try and make me happy, this is nothing compared to that.”

“You told me you wanted to slow down, that jumping into everything like we did was too much, and I wanted to support you,” she squeezed Blake’s hand, “you don’t deserve to be left behind alone.”

“I know I did, but that isn’t fair to you!” Blake cried, “you’re so fucking selfless it literally hurts you, you just want to help and make everyone happy and content, you ignore what you need, what you want!”

“Why does that matter? I can give up a bit to keep you happy and be fine.”

“But you shouldn’t have to, that’s what I’m saying!” Blake groaned as they made zero progress in this conversation, “you deserve to be as happy as you want to make everyone, you deserve to have what you want, okay?”

“I understand, Blake, but I don’t-” she stopped as Blake touched her inner thigh, making her moan and blush.

“We can have everything, Ruby, a happy relationship and amazing sex, just let me take back my idiotic choice.”

“Blake,” Ruby reached for her other hand, pulling it away and squirming out from under her, “why do you say that?”

“Because it was. Because I still want you, I still want to touch you, to hear you,” Blake blushed from embarrassment, “I thought if we stepped away, it would make things easier, but now I just want you more.”

“Oh,” Ruby sighed and leaned into Blake, “when did you realise?”

“On our date, before you broke down, I saw a happy, content girl that I wanted so badly to get under the table and serve,” she held Ruby and buried her face in her hair, “and then all those emotions got lost when it happened, but I can’t shake the feeling that if it hadn’t happened, we would have ended the day panting and moaning in a closet somewhere.”

Ruby blushed, getting hard at the thought but wanting desperately to hide it, “I’m sorry, everything would have been better if I hadn’t been so stupid.”

“Don’t blame yourself, this is on both of us now. We both could have done better,” Blake snickered as a thought entered her head, “but I think I’m glad it went the way it did.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, can you imagine how much we’d be beating ourselves up if we swore to stop and then broke it the next day?”

“And what Yang and Weiss would say?” Ruby laughed as well, “god, they would never stop.”

“Yeah,” Blake gave Ruby another quick hug before separating from her, “so, what are we going to do? Because they are definitely having sex in the room.”

“Ugh,” Ruby rolled her eyes, “if they’re going to hog the room the entire time, they could at least tell us.”

“We could always interrupt them again,” she suggested, earning a light chuckle from Ruby.

“Knowing them, it would only be more compromising,” Ruby smiled and looked up at Blake, “wanna bet on what they’re doing?”

“Gross,” Blake moved to sit next to Ruby, “but yes, absolutely.”

“What a pervert you are,” Ruby teased, leaning against her, “alright, so knowing what we know about those two, I’m thinking Yang is trying to dom Weiss, but Weiss isn’t comfortable with anything, so it’s all very awkward vanilla stuff.”

“Really, that’s your bet?”

“Yup, what about you?”

“Well,” Blake smiled and wiggled her ears, “you probably didn’t hear it, but Yang has been calling Weiss a lot of pet names lately, and Weiss has been falling for it, hard. So that, coupled with the fact that Weiss was getting it in the ass yesterday,” Ruby blushed as she said this, “makes me think you’re partially right, Yang is absolutely domming Weiss, but I would bet that Weiss is loving it.”

“That’s...possible,” Ruby shrugged, “but I still think Weiss is too scared of intimacy to go that far.”

“Didn’t she suck you off in a closet while you recorded her and act like it was the most normal thing in the world?”

“Uh, mmm, well-” Ruby stumbled over her words and blushed harder, “I mean she did, but Yang’s rough, and Weiss couldn’t handle that.”

“Again, in the ass-”

“Shush, I know!” Ruby pulled her hood over her head to try and escape the blush across her face, “I just don’t want to imagine it!”

“Why not?” Blake put an arm around Ruby, “does it turn you on?”

“So what if it does?” Ruby breathed heavily and pressed her legs together, trying her hardest to make her erection go down, “just, my sister, and my partner, doing that, ugh!”

“Well how do you think Yang felt when we did things?”

“Yang’s horny all the time, it’s not the same,” Ruby pulled the hood farther down, “she’d probably jump on me if it meant getting off.”

“Hmm, I seem to remember you texting me something that said you’d enjoy that,” Ruby shook in her cocoon, her body on fire from embarrassment, “yup, here it is. I jokingly said something about you bending her over, and you responded, don’t tempt me.”

“ugh,” Ruby wanted to disappear, or die, it was definitely one of those, “I’m so disgusting.”

“Oh yeah, you’re definitely the worst one,” Blake teasingly mocked her, “it’s not like I’ve spied on my mom in the shower, and then got caught,” she blushed but continued, “and it’s not like Weiss definitely saw her mom and sister getting it on before she left for Beacon and got turned on by it, and she definitely didn’t spend all of her sister’s visit here eyeing up that bulge of hers.”

“God, why are we like this?” Ruby groaned and fell back, staring up at the blue sky and wishing she could be anywhere else, “it’s...I don’t even know! But It feels like it’s wrong!”

“Technically, it is,” Blake said, doing nothing to assuage Ruby’s worries, “but you are among like minded friends, your teammates who have been through hell with you,” she rubbed Ruby’s shoulder, “if the worst thing you think is that your sister is hot and you want to fuck her, we aren’t going to judge you.”

“But I don’t...I mean not always...it just happens sometimes,” Ruby got quieter as she continued talking, “she can’t hold a candle to you.”

“You’re kidding, Yang Xiao-Long, the unarguably most attractive girl at Beacon, can’t hold a candle to me?”

“I’m serious,” Ruby started to come out of her hood, just enough to look at Blake, “sure Yang is undeniably hot, but she’s also rough, and easy to temper, she doesn’t take things as seriously as she probably should, I mean, she literally fought everyone in a nightclub because the owner pissed her off. You’re not like that.”

“Umm, former domestic terrorist?” Blake pointed at herself with raised eyebrows, “I run away from my problems constantly and snapped at Yang on multiple occasions for just being herself. Also, I’m average at best when it comes to looks, and the ears don’t help.”

“I think they’re cute,” Ruby turned on her side to look up at Blake, “and only a blind person could think you’re average, you are at least a nine,” she put a hand on Blake’s leg and smiled, “and that dick of yours boosts you up a few more.”

“Whatever you say, Ruby,” Blake smiled, glad to see that Ruby was feeling even the tiniest bit better, “not that you would ever know, since you never touched it.”

Ruby blushed and pulled her hand away, “sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for? It’s not like I let you, even right now I don’t really want you to, not without me touching yours first.”

“Right now?” Ruby took a look around, “why don’t we?”

Blake’s eyes went wide, “weren’t we just saying that we didn’t need to do that?”

“Y-yes, but that was before you decided to tease me with thoughts of my sister, and now I’m horny, and you were saying before that you wanted it and it’s not really a big deal but I just want you to be happy so if you’re okay with it then I can be too.” Ruby let the words tumble out of her mouth, her face only getting redder as she spoke.

Blake, meanwhile, was experiencing what could only be described as emotional whiplash. She couldn’t decide if she wanted Ruby to stay the course because it’s what Ruby wanted, or if she wanted Ruby to pin her down and fuck her. Her ears turned pink at the thought, Ruby, on top of her, pushing into her with her cock until she was a drooling mess. Her body responded to the thought by reaching over for Ruby, and she took her place above her, “I don’t know what we’ve decided, but you’re right, I want this, and you want it at least a little bit,” she ground against Ruby’s crotch, “so let’s try, and after we’ve cleared our heads, we can decide.”

Ruby nodded and sat up, easing Blake to the ground until their positions had switched, “any time you want to stop, you tell me immediately.”

“Only if you do the same.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss was an absolute mess, her neck, shoulders, and torso covered in hickeys, her body quivering as Yang rode her, her mouth agape and drooling slightly. She had yet to cum, despite the excruciatingly long minutes that Yang had used her. The way the blonde gyrated her hips, how her ass gripped Weiss’s cock, the slow bouncing that drove her crazy, it all should have built up to a wonderful orgasm, but there was none. Weiss was betrayed by her own body, she was giving it everything it wanted, and she got nothing in return.

“I’m surprised you haven’t cum yet, princess,” Yang moaned and leaned forward, still using Weiss to fuck herself, “am I not good enough for you?” Weiss didn’t respond, and Yang frowned, “I’m asking you a question, princess, I expect an answer.”

“Perfect,” Weiss mumbled, barely able to get her thoughts in order, “you’re perfect, and I don’t know why I can’t cum,” tears started forming in her eyes, “I’m sorry, I’m a disappointment.”

“Woah, hey, Weiss, no,” Yang pulled herself off of Weiss, rolling to her side so she could pull the heiress against her, running a hand through her hair as she cooed, “you’re not a disappointment.”

“I can’t do the one thing you wanted from me,” Weiss sobbed. All of her pent up emotions were flooding out, every thought that she couldn’t be good enough for Yang, that she was too inexperienced, that Yang deserved better than her, “I’m sorry!”

“Shh, Weiss, no, you’re okay, you’re okay,” Yang felt her own heart begin to hurt, but she suppressed it to take care of Weiss, “you’re my perfect princess, you can’t possibly disappoint me.”

“I’m not perfect!”

“You are to me,” Yang insisted, “and that’s all that matters, you are perfect to me.” Weiss shook her head against Yang’s chest, “yes, Weiss, you are.”

“But I can’t do so much!”

“So? You made it this far after, like, a week,” Yang squeezed her gently, “that takes courage and strength beyond measure, not to mentions acceptance of yourself and an insane amount of trust in me,” Yang kissed Weiss’s forehead, “everything comes with time and practice, you know that, but to have made it this far so quickly shows how much you can do.”

“But you want more,” Weiss cried, “I want to give you more, I want to be yours and give you everything.”

Yang blushed and cradled Weiss closer, unable to stop the laugh that escaped her, “that’s...that’s good, I’d like that I a lot. But it will take time, and you need to give yourself that time, until then,” Yang kissed her head again, “you’re perfect.”

Weiss pressed herself against Yang, “I’m sorry, I ruined this.”

“No, you didn’t ruin it, this is important,” Yang shut her objections down, “after care is important, especially for a first timer.”

“What?” Weiss asked, her tears slowing but not stopping.

“I guess you wouldn’t know,” Yang explained, “don’t worry, we can talk about it more when you’re feeling a lot better,” her hands brushed over the hickeys that covered Weiss, “how do you feel? That was a lot, I’m sure your shoulders are sore, and the rest of you probably is too.”

“I’m fine,” Weiss shook her head, “it only hurts a little bit.”

“Where?”

“Yang, its-”

“Where, princess?” Yang asserted her authority over her, “If you’re going to be mine, then you have to let me take care of you, so if you hurt, I need to know where.”

Weiss winced as she reached over her head to touch her shoulder blades, “it’s here, but it’s only a-” she let out a yelp as Yang gently yet forcefully put her face first into the bed, her hands massaging the muscles, “you don’t need to-”

“I do, I am, and you can’t stop me,” Yang insisted, “just relax and let your pain melt away.”

Weiss opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, she let herself relax, and she realized how tense she had been. Immediately she felt better, the gentle throb across her body fading to almost nothing, and the pain in her shoulders lessened considerably, helped along by Yang’s firm touch.

“Already better, right?” Yang asked, although she already knew the answer, “see, it’s nice to let me help.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Weiss sighed happily, “thank you, Yang.”

“Anything for my perfect snowflake,” Yang stopped her massage to ask, “anywhere else hurting?” Weiss shook her head, “okay,” she touched one of the many marks on Weiss’s shoulder, “gonna need to buy you some foundation to cover those up.”

“Why would I want to do that?” Weiss mumbled, “I like them, I asked for them.”

Yang blushed hard and shook her head, “sorry, princess, as beautiful as you look with them, you can’t go walking around covered in visible hickeys,” Yang rubbed her shoulder’s thoughtfully, “we’ll go to Vale tomorrow and pick some up, what shade are you?”

“Pale and uninterested,” Weiss quipped, earning a laugh from Yang, “I don’t wear makeup for a reason, Yang, it’s hard to fight with chemical filled sweat pouring down your face.”

“Sounds like you don’t know where to get decent makeup then,” the blonde countered, “trust me, there’s some huntress geared stuff out there that’s leagues better than anything you’d find in a normal store.”

“Of course you’d know, you wear so much makeup, after all,” Weiss rolled her eyes, and Yang ruffled her hair.

“Look, I may be a natural beauty,” Yang flipped her hair to emphasize her point, “but I had my makeup phase like every other girl out there.”

“I didn’t.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, snowflake,” Yang smiled and laid on her side, urging Weiss to look at her, “you’re telling me you never tried on makeup, that you weren’t forced to wear any for your recitals?”

“Never,” Weiss insisted, “it was a point of contention with my father, as many things were, but I refuse to wear the stuff.”

“Okay, why? I get it now, you want to be a huntress and all, but before that?”

“I hate how it feels,” Weiss turned on her side, needing a change of position, “and not just physically, I felt fake whenever I wore it, like I was pretending to be someone I’m not.”

Yang nodded, “I can understand that, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re going to need to cover those up, and unless you’re willing to wear your uniform and a scarf until they go away, makeup is the only way it will work.”

Weiss groaned and rolled onto her back, “are you sure I can’t just go around with them uncovered?”

“Yeah, sorry, Weiss, we don’t need to start a fight because someone called you a slut.”

“I wouldn’t fight anyone.”

“But I would, and Ruby sure as hell would, and Blake probably would too. It’s better if we don’t risk it.”

“Fine,” Weiss groaned again, thinking back to what Yang had said a bit ago, “you said we’d talk about...after care, or something?”

“Oh, yes!” Yang smiled and took Weiss’s hand, pulling her to a sitting position, “so, the most important thing in this kind of relationship is safety, and consent, but definitely safety more than anything,” Yang pulled her scroll from her coat pocket and started scrolling through as she talked, “and something that helps that is after care, a time when you can rest and recover from anything that happened. subs need it, they, you, actually, bear the full front of anything your Dom does, and going through that constantly without any chance to stop can be damaging to the mind and body,” Yang pulled something up on her scroll and nodded, “Doms can also benefit, it’s a chance to grow closer to your sub, and it can be therapeutic,” she handed her scroll over to Weiss, “that’s a site filled with kinks, ways to get started, safety tips, anything you could need.”

“ _Remnant After Dark_ ,” Weiss read aloud, “sounds like one of Blake’s ‘romance’ novels,” she started scrolling, her eyes growing wider, “Dust, what does half of this even mean?”

“Oh, just tap on them, it’ll give you a quick summary,” Yang peered over Weiss’s shoulder, smiling as she pointed at one part in particular, “how about that one?”

“Dominance/submission basics,” Weiss said, “I think we got through that, don’t you?”

“Ha, you wish,” Yang gave it a tap, paragraphs and paragraphs of text filling the screen, “sex is only one half of this, there’s a whole other part, and you know basically nothing about it,” Yang tapped again on the scroll, pulling up another list of text, “start with this, and then read up on the Dom bits, trust me.”

Weiss stared at the wall of text on Yang’s scroll, then sighed and closed it, “I appreciate it, but I think it can wait,” she handed her scroll back, then snuggled close to Yang, “I just want to lay here with you, if that’s okay?”

“Oh, yeah,” Yang let Weiss crawl into her arms, gently rubbing the heiress’s back, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Did you, enjoy that?” Yang asked after a long pause, “I mean, up until the end, obviously.”

Weiss nodded, “I did, I…” she didn’t know how to word the thanks she wanted to give, “you, made me really, truly happy, you were rough, but you weren’t hurtful, you were controlling, but you didn’t abuse that, and I-I loved it.”

“Oh,” Yang blushed and held Weiss tighter, “that’s kinda a strong word, don’t you think?”

“But it’s how I feel,” Weiss nuzzled into Yang’s chest, a smile hidden on her face, “and I think that’s how you feel too.”

Yang blushed harder, “I guess…”

“I’m sensing a foreboding but,” Weiss looked up at Yang, “what’s wrong?”

Yang tensed and avoided looking at Weiss, “promise you won’t hate me for it?”

“Yang, what is it?”

“I’m...I don’t...I can’t do relationships, and those words, I don’t…” Yang held Weiss tighter, “I’m sorry.”

Weiss squeezed Yang back, “it’s okay, Yang,” she reached up to her face and stroked it, “we can keep it just sexual, if that’s what you want.”

“That’s not fair to you-”

“Yang, I swear it’s okay,” Weiss nuzzled against her again, trying to comfort her Dom.

“But if you want an actual relationship, I don’t want to keep that from you.”

“You don’t have to. We both know that we’re comfortable having sex with other people, so why not a relationship?”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Yang teased to lighten the mood, “you just want me for the sex.”

“Yes, the absolutely amazing sex that makes me feel wanted and respected, the sex that I wouldn’t trade for anything,” Weiss crawled up so she was face to face with Yang, “the sex that I would gladly brag about to whoever I had a relationship with.”

“Even Ruby?”

“Well…” Weiss blushed, trying to go back to the safety of Yang’s bosom, but she was held tight by Yang’s powerful arms, “I mean...Ruby is…”

“Weiss, everyone at Beacon except for Ruby knows how you feel about her, you’re so obvious I’m surprised she hasn’t figured it out,” Yang smiled at her, “and if you’re going to go after her, I’ll support you.”

“Yang,” Weiss buried her face in Yang’s shoulder, “shut up, you dolt.”

“Yeah, okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby pinned Blake to the ground, their clothes haphazardly discarded around them. She pressed her chest against Blake’s, blushing at the feeling of their naked bodies finally pressed together, “we’re finally doing this, Blakey,” she laughed nervously, “any requests?”

“God, you’re such a dork,” Blake laughed with her, before saying, “just be gentle, and anything is yours.”

“Okay,” Ruby smiled and started to trail kisses down to Blake’s chest, “I think I’ll start here,” she sucked on her nipple, making Blake moan softly, “you like that?”

“I like everything you do,” Blake said sweetly, “but, this is really good.”

“Heh, good,” she continued to suckle on Blake’s breast. With a free hand she began fondling her other breast, squeezing it gently, “you’re so soft, Blakey,” she ran a thumb over her nipple, laughing to herself as Blake arched her back, “and sensitive too.”

Blake looked up at the sky as her face reddened. Ruby somehow knew every button to push, every little thing that made Blake want more, “You’re teasing me, Ruby.”

“It’s foreplay,” Ruby corrected, swapping breasts. She internally laughed, Blake was so easy to get riled up, all it took was the right touch. Her other hand traced across her collarbone, making the Faunus girl suck in air, “and you enjoy it.”

“How are you, mmm, so good at this?” Blake asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Everyone has things they want, Blakey, things that make them happy, that make them excited,” she scratched under Blake’s chin, and she smiled as Blake subconsciously rubbed against her hand, “all it takes is finding the common thread through all of it.” She stopped sucking and moved back up her body, pressing her lips against the crook of Blake’s neck and sneaking a hand to the top of her head, “for you, well, you’re a Faunus.”

“What’s, Ah, that supposed to mean?” Blake took immediate offense, but Ruby calmed her with a couple of scratches behind her ears.

“You’re sensitive in more places, your actual senses are better, smells, sights, tastes, touches,” Ruby whispered in Blake’s ear, making her shudder, “even sounds, they mean so much more to you. Your cute ears are an obvious weakness, just rub them the right way,” she did so, letting Blake instinctively yearn for more, “and you beg for more.”

“That means, mmm, nothing.” Blake insisted, blushing heavily.

“It says a lot about you, Blakey, but that’s okay, you don’t have to be complicated to be irresistible,” Ruby kissed her neck again, before retreating back down Blake’s body.

“Well, mmm, what about you?”

“I don’t know, what about me?” Ruby smirked and rubbed Blake’s stomach, eliciting a mewl from her, “I’ve got a thread like everyone else.”

Blake shuddered again as Ruby’s fingers became tangled in her pubic hair, gently brushing against the base of her shaft, “how about a game then?” Ruby perked up at this, her hand stopping, “If I can figure you out, you’ll let me get you off first.”

“Really, Blakey? But I’m so close to touching you, don’t you want it?” Ruby asked, already knowing the answer.

“You first,” Blake sat up, looking Ruby in the face, “if I win.”

“Mmmm,” Ruby rocked her head back and forth, then pulled away from Blake, “fine, but every time you get something wrong, I’m going to touch you, and then it’ll be a race against the clock,” Ruby smirked and traced a finger down Blake’s thigh, “how long can you last in my hands, Blakey?”

“Long enough,” she stared her girlfriend in the eye, “you’re sweet on the outside, but it’s only a front,” Blake’s eyes went wide as Ruby started touching her, “H-hey!”

“Wrong, Blakey, I’m a sweetie to the core,” Ruby teased, taking Blake’s limp shaft and stroking it, “this is the front.”

“Hmph, you told me-“

“I told you I was a pervert, deep down in my soul, and that’s true,” she smiled genuinely and kissed Blake’s cheek, “but being a pervert isn’t the same as this, it’s just a path to it.”

“Urgh, fine,” Blake sighed and tried again, “you’re selfless, giving to others just to try and make them happy,” Ruby continued to idly stroke Blake, so she pressed on with her thoughts, “you’re a lover, deep down.”

“Aww, you think so?” Ruby blushed but sped up her stroking, “too bad it’s wrong. I enjoy making others happy, definitely to a fault, but I’m not above beating someone down if it’s necessary.”

“But you don’t want to hurt people,” Blake insisted, fully convinced she was on the right track, “you’re kind, and gentle, and caring. Maybe you’re not a lover, but you’re close.”

“Am I?” Ruby tightened her grip and frowned, “I’m flattered that you think I’m so pure and good, but we both know that isn’t true. I’m immature, my kindness comes from a lack of experience to harden me.”

“Now who’s wrong?” Blake put her arm around Ruby, holding tightly as the pleasure began to shoot through her body, “the fact that your kindness shines even when the world tries to dull it is proof of something pure, deep inside of you.”

“Maybe,” Ruby shook her head and swapped hands, using her now free hand to take hold of Blake’s balls, “but you’re still wrong, and you’ve been wrong.”

“Mmmm,” Blake angrily moaned, “you’re not this complicated, Ruby.”

“Oh, giving up then?”

“No!”

“Then I’ll give you a hint,” Ruby grinned as Blake squirmed under her touch, “what do all of your ideas have in common?”

“I…” Blake twitched as Ruby fondled her balls, “I don’t know, I can’t, mmm, think.”

“Aww, that’s a shame,” Ruby sped up her touching, enjoying the moans Blake was letting out, “maybe you’ll be able to after you cum.”

“Ruby, noooo,” Blake tried to suppress the coming orgasm, but Ruby’s touch was her weakness, “you have to-“

“Shh, kitten-” the nickname just slipped out of her mouth, and she slowed down, “I’m sorry, that’s not okay.” She tried to pull away, but Blake held her in place.

“Nooooo,” Blake groaned, too close to cumming to let Ruby stop, “keep going.”

“Blakey, that wasn’t okay.” Ruby insisted.

“You said it yourself, I’m a Faunus,” Blake moaned, “and I can be your kitten if you want.”

“Isn’t it degrading?”

“Not from you. You’re being affectionate, not hateful,” Blake nuzzled her head against Ruby’s face, “give it another try, and make me cum.”

Ruby sighed, then covered it up with a smirk and a laugh, “I thought you didn’t want to cum yet, kitten.”

“I can’t stop you, and I’m all out of ideas,” Blake mewled as Ruby started stroking her again, “so just get it over with so I can get you off.”

“Gladly,” Ruby started placing kisses along Blake’s neck, “but I’m a little upset you couldn’t figure me out.”

“Why don’t you tell me then?” Blake mumbled, “so I can know when I do this to you.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Ruby smirked and felt Blake’s cock throb in her hands.

“You whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Blake’s anger turned into a moan as she came, thick spurts that coated her stomach as Ruby laid her down.

“Hehe, sorry, Blakey,” Ruby continued stroking, teasing out the last few spurts of cum and enjoying the scene of Blake cumming.

“Ah, Ah, Ha,” Blake groaned and looked away from Ruby, “you lied to me.”

“I told you I didn’t know,” Ruby smiled and played with the cum on Blake’s stomach, “I wasn’t lying.”

“Ruby...I’m going to make you cum so hard,” Blake panted, enjoying the touch of Ruby’s hands.

“Why don’t you relax first?” Ruby scooped up Blake’s cum and licked it off her fingers, “you taste good, Blakey.”

“Nooo,” Blake blushed and looked away, “get over here, sit on my face.”

“Blakey-“

“My face, do it,” she insisted, pulling on Ruby’s arm, “I want to make you cum.”

“If you insist,” Ruby straddled Blake’s chest, flopping her cock forward so the tip laid across her mouth, “better?”

“You know it’s not,” Blake huffed while giving the cock a kiss, “I want to eat you out.” she grabbed Ruby’s hips and dragged her forward until she was lips to lips with Ruby’s slit.

“Ah, you’re so giving, kitten,” she moaned as Blake started eating her out, “I don’t deserve, mmmm, you.” She started grinding against Blake’s face, her dick half-erect and begging to be touched. She resisted the urge, a gut feeling telling her that Blake would stop her, “you’re so good to me, aaaaaah!” She screamed as Blake sucked on her clit, sending a shock of pleasure up her spine.

Blake purred as Ruby screamed, her ears twitching happily at the sound. She continued her tender assault on Ruby’s clit while her hands worked their way up her body, her touch making Ruby squirm more.

“Blakey, please,” Ruby begged and leaned backwards, planting her hands on the ground to support herself, “too, mmmmm, much!”

“Sorry,” Blake mumbled, leaving her clit alone and going back to tonguing at her entrance. Ruby tightened around her tongue as it penetrated her, and she grabbed her legs as Ruby began trembling.

“Ah, B-Blake, you’re gonna make me-“ Ruby groaned as she came, slow spurts that coated her dick and dropped down onto Blake’s face.

“That was fast,” Blake said as she slid Ruby back so she could sit up, “I thought you lasted longer?”

“You weren’t teasing me,” Ruby mumbled while laying back, her face ending up next to Blake’s flaccid cock, “and I’m sensitive down there.”

“Sorry-“

“No, it’s good,” she looked at Blake as she scooped cum off of her dick, “hungry for my cream, kitten?”

Blake glared at Ruby, fingers already in her mouth. She pulled them out with a pop and said, “I’ll take it back.”

“Of course, kitten,” she smiled and rolled off of Blake, “so, how do you feel now?”

Blake continued to play with Ruby’s now flaccid dick, trying to work through her thoughts, “I feel...better,” she wiped off her hands in the grass and looked into her girlfriends eyes, “this is what we want…”

“But…?”

“It feels like we should be doing more. I mean, look at Yang and Weiss.”

“They don't have what we have,” Ruby stroked her stomach and legs, just to touch her, “sure, they’re going faster, but how much is that worth if that’s all they do?” She smiled at Blake, “but if it’s going to bother you, we can fix it right now.”

Blake blushed and reached for Ruby, pulling her closer and hugging her, “I’m okay, I think,” she kissed Ruby’s neck, “at least for now.” She started to nibble at Ruby’s skin, and her ears perked up as Ruby let out a moan, “you like that?”

“M-maybe,” she held Blake against her neck, “but you can be harder.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s a good hurt, I promise.”

“But-“ Blake tried to argue, but Ruby started petting her ears, and she melted into her touch, “Ruuuuuuby.”

“Please, kitten, harder,” she whispered, “I want a mark from you.”

Blake’s breath caught in her throat, and she slowly nodded, “if it’s what you want,” she bit into Ruby’s neck, sucking on her pale skin. Blake fell forward, forcing Ruby underneath her as she made the hickey larger and larger, her heart beating in tandem with the pulse she felt under Ruby’s skin. As she bit again she heard Ruby whine and tasted blood, making her eyes go wide as she pulled away. The left side of Ruby’s neck was a red and purple mess, only worsened by the blood beading out of the deep teeth marks at the center of it, “Ruby!”

“Hehe, a bit too hard, Blakey,” Ruby smiled weakly through her tears. Her entire body was trembling, and she flinched away from Blake’s touch, “sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Blake got off of Ruby, tears in her eyes as well, “I hurt you!”

“I-I told you to,” Ruby curled into a ball, facing away from Blake as she cried and muttered, “its my fault, but I’m okay.”

“Ruby,” Blake wanted so badly to hold her close and apologize until her voice was hoarse, but every time she reached out Ruby only flinched away more, “I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Ruby laughed and shook her head, trying in vain to make the tears and trembling stop, “it’s not your fault,” she put a hand over the hickey, “it’s not.”

“Ruby, please, let me make this better,” Blake reached for her again, “please.” This time, Ruby didn’t flinch away, but she fought Blake’s attempts to pull her closer, “Ruby, please don’t fight me, I just want to help.”

Ruby felt like a kid being forced to take medicine, she knew it was for her own good, she knew Blake wanted to help, but her body refused, “I’m sorry.” She held herself in a tight ball, fighting her own body so Blake could hold her with as little annoyance as possible. As she was scooped into Blake’s arms and held against her chest, she heard the sound of Blake’s heart, a calming, rhythmic beat. She buried her head into her chest, trying to get closer to the one thing that was keeping her calm now. Her body was still twitching, begging to be released so it could run away from the person that had hurt it, but the rhythm eased her mind.

“I’m sorry, Ruby, I should have paid more attention,” Blake was still crying a gentle flow of tears, “no, I shouldn’t have even started, I should have-“

“Shh,” Ruby released her arms and wrapped them around Blake, holding on to her for dear life, “this. Isn’t. Your. Fault.”

“I hurt you. I physically made you bleed, I triggered your panic originally caused by me. This is my fault!” Blake cradled her closer, “and I don’t know how to make it better!”

“You’re doing everything you can,” Ruby assured her.

“God, why are you comforting me?” Blake stroked Ruby’s head, “I’m not the one that needs it!”

“Yes you are,” Ruby’s shaking slowed to the occasional tremor as Blake petted her, “you’re freaking out, and I’m fine.” She laughed weakly and kissed Blake’s chest, “you don’t need to worry.”

“Yes I do, because you aren’t fine! You’re shaking and pulling away from me, and it’s because I hurt you!”

“I asked you to do this, Blake.” Ruby repeated herself, hugging her tighter, “you can’t be at fault if you’re just doing what I asked.”

“That’s not true, and you know it,” Blake shook her head and slowly turned Ruby to see the mark she had left, “God, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt anymore,” she winced as Blake’s hand brushed against it, “see?”

“Ruby.”

“I’m fine, Blakey,” they looked into each other’s eyes, “please, let me be okay.”

Blake teared up and reluctantly nodded, “fine, you can be okay.”

Ruby smiled and pulled herself up to kiss Blake on the cheek, “thank you, Blake.”

“Y-yeah,” Blake rubbed the mark again, happiness warming her heart as Ruby didn’t flinch, “I hope you have something to cover this up.”

“I know a place, we can go tomorrow and get something,” Ruby snickered and nuzzled against Blake, “it can be a make-up date.”

“Boo, bad joke,” Blake rubbed Ruby’s head.

“So you’re saying it was, punderwhelming?”

“Stop,” Blake laughed, “You sound like your sister.”

“Hehe,” Ruby put a kiss on Blake’s cheek, then stood on still shaking legs, “is that a bad thing?” she asked as she gathered her clothes, “I was under the impression you like Yang.”

“Of course I do, but I can only handle so many bad puns before it drives me crazy,” she stood and started gathering her clothes as well.

“I can think of plenty of ways to drive you crazy, Blakey,” Ruby laughed and pulled her cloak on, using it to barely cover the mark on her neck, “and none of them involve bad puns.”

Blake blushed and hurriedly slipped her clothes on, “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?”

Ruby smiled and wrapped Blake in a hug, “it’s never too late to drive you crazy, and I’d say you deserve it,” her hands dropped lower, grabbing Blake’s ass, “you know, for all those times in class?”

“H-hey we just got, mmm, dressed,” Blake moaned and swatted Ruby’s hands away, “maybe later?”

Ruby smirked, “how about on the way back?” she grabbed Blake around the hips and started walking, “If you’re going crazy by then, we’ll kick Weiss and Yang out.”


	5. Oblivious Teammates and Poorly Kept Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, smut free chapter this time, just FYI
> 
> I’ll make up for it next chapter :)

To Blake’s credit, she made it all the way to their room before Ruby’s teasing became too much to bear, and she could barely speak as she knocked on the door and it was slowly opened by Yang, “you guys decent?”

Yang nodded and put a finger over her lips, then waved them in. She walked over to Weiss’s bed, rubbing the sleeping girl’s back as Blake and Ruby separated and quietly got into their respective bunks. As they settled in, both of their scrolls dinged, and they opened the message from Yang.

“Sorry, Weiss just fell asleep before you guys got here.”

Ruby responded first, laughing to herself as it went through, “you tired her out, huh?”

“Maybe I did, but she enjoyed it.” Yang responded, holding back her laughter as Ruby fake gagged.

“Don’t be gross, Yang,” Blake said, “we don’t need to hear about you and Weiss getting it on.”

“I don’t need to say anything, just take a look at her,” Yang carefully rolled Weiss onto her back, revealing the egregious amount of hickeys she had.

“Yang!” Ruby peeked over the bed to take a look at Weiss before blushing and typing angrily, “how is she supposed to hide all of those?!”

“Yeah, that’s excessive, Yang.”

“It’s fine,” Yang smiled as Weiss mumbled nonsensically next to her, “I promised her I’d go to Vale tomorrow and pick something up.”

Blake and Ruby looked at each other, and Ruby cracked a smile, “well, that’s convenient, I need to go to Vale tomorrow too,” she sent that before sending another, “how about a sister shopping trip?”

“I’ll be fine, Ruby, you don’t have to come with,” Blake and Ruby could both see that Yang was blushing now.

“Aww, come on, Yang, we haven’t had a bonding trip in ages,” Ruby pressed her advantage, “besides, it’s not like Weiss can go with you.”

“Ruby’s right,” Blake interjected before Yang could respond, “I’ll stay back with Weiss, make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble, and you two can have a fun day together.”

Yang spent a long time typing, only for the message coming through to be short, “you’re both cockblocks, you know that?”

Ruby giggled before sending another message, “what’s wrong, were you gonna buy something ‘special’ for her?” Blake laughed as well, and Ruby sent another message, “or are you just too embarrassed to go to the seedy parts of Vale with your sister?”

Yang audibly grumbled and sent back, “Fine! We’ll go shopping together!”

“Yay! You’re the best, Yang!”

“Don’t worry, Yang, I’ll make sure Weiss isn’t lonely.” Blake watched Yang’s grip tighten on her scroll as she glared up at her.

“If you lay a finger on her, I’ll wash your clothes with Zwei's dog food.”

“I wouldn’t even if she asked,” Blake responded, locking eyes with Yang, “or did you forget that little detail?”

Yang’s eyes turned red as she stood up, wanting to say something but also not wanting to wake Weiss. Instead, she stormed to the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut behind her.

“Ah!” Weiss shot up in her bed, breathing heavily, “What?” she looked up at Ruby and Blake, who were both smiling at each other, “when did you two get back?” she took a quick look around and frowned, “and where’s Yang?”

“Oh, she needed to go for a walk,” Blake explained, “we might have set her off.”

“What!” Weiss shot out of bed, glaring at the two of them, “Why would you do that?!”

“We weren’t trying to,” Ruby shrugged before quickly looking at Blake, “Yang was telling us that she needed to go to Vale tomorrow, and I offered to go with her while Blake stayed behind with you.”

“Dust,” Weiss blushed and sat back down before grabbing her scroll and sending Yang a quick message, “I’d take your place, Ruby, but Yang won’t let me.”

“Would it have anything to do with the obscene amount of hickeys you have?” Blake asked, “seriously, that’s a lot.”

“It’s fine,” Weiss blushed harder, trying not to out Yang and herself, “Yang was just...eager.” her scroll buzzed, and she saw a message from Yang, “apparently, she decided to grab us food,” she sighed at this, “you two want something?”

“Ooo, tell her to nab me some strawberries!” Ruby said a bit too eagerly, “I’ve been craving them for a while.”

“Something with fish for me, doesn’t matter what,” Blake said, then jumped out of bed, “I’m going to shower before she gets back,” she looked up at Ruby and sent her a message as she walked, “any requests?”

Ruby blushed and nodded, “your butt.” she sent back before throwing her scroll to the side and turning her attention to Weiss, “so, how are you feeling?”

“Uh, I’m good?” Weiss looked at Ruby like she had asked the strangest question she ever heard.

“That’s good,” Ruby smiled genuinely at Weiss, “I just figured I’d check, since, you know, Yang.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ruby furrowed her brow, “uh, my sister isn’t exactly gentle normally, and those hickeys are proof that she wasn’t gentle with you,” she sighed as Weiss frowned and looked away, “I just want to make sure my partner is being treated well,” Ruby burst into petals to sit down next to Weiss, “you know I’ve always got your back, even if it’s against my own sister.”

Weiss blushed and crossed her arms, “I’m fine, Ruby, and Yang was too,” she took a deep breath and leaned against her partner, “but, thank you, I do appreciate it, even if it’s unnecessary.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” she hugged Weiss closer, oblivious to how much darker Weiss’s face was getting, “to be obnoxiously, unnecessarily helpful.”

“Obnoxious is right,” Weiss scooted closer to Ruby.

“Aww, you love that about me,” Ruby ruffled Weiss’s hair, “I bet it’s why you like Yang so much too.”

“Y-yeah,” Weiss agreed before casually adding, “I guess I’m attracted to dolts.”

“That’s why we’re stuck together,” Ruby hugged Weiss tight and smiled, “opposites attract, and all that.”

Weiss was dying inside, Ruby’s unintentional flirting making her heart beat faster and faster. She wanted so badly to air the feelings she had for her partner, but her relationship with Yang and general fear of being rejected by the girl that she had formed such a strong relationship with stayed her words. Instead she nodded and asked, “so, you and Blake have been spending a lot of time together, is there something going on?”

Now it was Ruby’s turn to blush as she stammered out, “W-what, No! We’re just getting closer,” she tried to turn the conversation around, “you can’t have all my attention, Weiss.”

“I know, I was just wondering, especially after you two got along so well and then stopped together.”

“Well, you know me, no one left behind,” Ruby awkwardly coughed and looked away, “plus, I think we just needed some time off.”

“Is it better?”

“It’s different,” Ruby rubbed the back of her head, “it’s not like before, there’s...tension now, and we’re both feeling it.”

“Then why not do something about it?” Weiss felt Ruby tense against her, not realizing she had just called her out, “just, sit down and tell her how you feel, and if she doesn’t feel the same way, you’ve always got me.”

“Oh,” Ruby relaxed and blushed, “thanks, but you’ve got Yang, and even if we did that, I wouldn’t want to get between you two.”

“Yang doesn’t own me, Ruby,” Weiss lied to make a point, “if you needed it, I would help you.”

Ruby couldn’t think of a way to respond, and she was thankful that Blake chose that moment to finish her shower and come back to the room stark naked.

“Ahh,” Blake sighed happily and jumped into her bed, “that’s much better.”

“I should shower too!” Ruby jumped up and ran into the bathroom, locking the door shut behind her. She let out a shaky breath and leaned against the door as her mind raced. Never in a million years had she expected Weiss to be so casual about this, it was like she was a whole ‘nother person. She shook her head and stripped on her way to the shower, she needed a way to let Weiss down gently, without telling her more than she wanted to.

As the warm water poured over her, Ruby sighed and touched her neck, before her eyes went wide and she nearly slipped from her sudden panic. Her hickey was too obvious to pass off as anything else, and even if she tried, Weiss and Yang would figure her out. She could throw her dirty clothes back on, but Weiss would give her shit for it. Blake could help, and for a moment she was confident, but it only lasted until she remembered her scroll was in her bunk.

There was nothing she could do, Weiss and Yang would catch them, they would get suspicious, and she would crack under their questions. Ruby’s breathing sped up as she sat on the wet floor, letting the water wash over her as she made an uneasy peace with the fact that she was going to have to out herself. She touched her neck again and groaned. It had been worth it, to feel Blake make her hers, even with the disastrous consequences, and as she rubbed the mark more, she thought about Blake.

Blake would have been able to help, she would have thought of something, she was smart, good at hiding things. After all, she had hidden being a Faunus for months, and no one had suspected a thing. So if Blake was here, what would she do? She was resourceful, she would think of something to use to mask it, like a bow over her ears.

Ruby looked up at the bottle of shampoo on the shelf next to her, and a terribly concocted plan started to form in her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“I’ve got food!” Yang returned to the room with a smile on her face, having worked out her anger on the walk to and back from the lunchroom, “who’s hungry?”

“I think we all are,” Weiss smiled back at Yang, “but Ruby’s still in the shower, so we should probably wait for her.” her smile faltered as they all heard a loud slam and Ruby screaming in pain.

“Ruby!” Yang dropped her tray of food and ran to the bathroom door, trying to yank it open but finding it locked, “Ruby, are you okay?!”

“Yang!” Ruby’s shout sounded pained, “ooooooooow!”

“Ruby!” Yang stepped back and charged the door, slamming her shoulder into it again and again to get it open. When it finally did, the rest of Team RWBY poured into the bathroom, shock, horror, and in the case of Blake, shock masking understanding on their faces.

Ruby layed on the floor, clutching her neck, the ends of a large bruise barely visible under her hands. She looked up at them, tears in her eyes as she muttered, “I-I fell, it hurts really bad.”

“Dust, Ruby,” Weiss rushed to her partner's side, followed by Yang and finally Blake, “how did it happen?”

“I-I was just finishing up showering, I guess I just stepped wrong, because the next thing I knew I was falling,” she wiped at her tears with her free hand, “I hit the counter, I didn’t even have time to put up my aura.”

Blake looked around the bathroom, and her eyes locked on an open and spilling bottle of shampoo. She stood and walked over to it, seeing where Ruby’s foot had slipped across the spill, “I think this is the culprit.” she held up the bottle for them all to see.

“Oh, there it is,” Ruby laughed and winced, “I couldn’t find it during my shower, I guess that’s why.”

“Ruby, can I take a look at the bruise?” Weiss reached for Ruby’s hand to try and pull it away, but Ruby pulled away from her.

“It’s fine, just hurts,” Ruby gave them all a weak smile, “I think the shock is wearing off.”

“Here,” Yang held out her hand, and when Ruby took it, she pulled her to her feet, “I’ve got some food, maybe that will take your mind off of it.”

“Ooo, what’d you get?” Ruby smiled brightly before wincing again.

“Well, what did you ask for?” Yang ruffled her hair and started back to the room, “come on, before everything gets cold.”

She and Weiss walked back to the room, and Ruby started to too, but Blake held her back, saying quietly, “that was a dirty trick, Ruby,” she squeezed Ruby’s arm and let her go with a warning, “please don’t make a habit of it.”

Ruby flushed red and joined them in their room, watching as Yang picked up the tray from the ground, most of the food surprisingly having stayed on it, “Ah! Strawberries!” she ran over to Yang, taking a handful of fruits before struggling up into her bed. She idly munched on them as she picked up her discarded scroll. She smiled at the pictures Blake had sent her, then sent her a message, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t think of anything else.”

Blake didn’t respond, and worry settled in Ruby’s heart until she looked over at her. She was salivating over a bowl of noodles topped with fillet upon fillet of fish, stars in her eyes as she dug in, not paying attention to anything else.

Immediately Ruby’s mood switched to one of pure joy as she sneakily took a picture of Blake, and sent it to her with a teasing message, “I think this is the happiest I’ve ever seen you.”

Blake stopped as she saw her scroll flash with a message, a bite of food inches from her mouth. She was going to ignore it, then saw it was from Ruby and set her chopsticks down. Scooping up her scroll, she opened it and read both messages, before responding, “you could have done nothing. Faking an injury is dirty. And I don’t think that’s true, after all, you saw me on our date.”

Ruby furrowed her brow and then blushed at Blake’s response, “I didn’t fake it, I actually did fall, I just didn’t hit my neck.”

Blake choked on her food as she read what Ruby sent, waving away Yang and Weiss’s looks of concern before she asked, “Why?”

“I told you, I slipped, I hit the counter,” she hesitated before finishing her thought, “I actually hit my head.”

Ruby could feel the anger radiating off of Blake as she was sent a sequence of messages, “HOW! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU’RE AN IDIOT I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!”

“I’m fine, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.” She rubbed the back of her head and sighed, “I didn’t want to lie, but it just worked out.”

Blake spent a long time typing, and Ruby read along as message upon message came through, “Ruby, lying about your health isn’t okay. I know you don’t want to tell your sister, I understand that you’re worried about how she could react, but if you’re going to lie to her, just make something up! I know this wasn’t a great time, and you were understandably freaking out, but I can help you, I want to help you, and you should come to me for things like this, we can work together to come up with something that doesn’t involve you injuring yourself! You aren’t completely at fault, I should have had some restraint earlier, but that’s even more reason to include me in this!”

“You guys having a good conversation up there?” Yang interrupted them both, a smug grin on her face, “must be something important based on how furiously you’re typing.”

“Yang, don’t tease them,” Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, “after all, it’s not their fault they can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

Blake and Ruby both turned a bright shade of red, and Yang let out a victorious laugh, “you thought you were being clever, Ruby, but you’re a horrible liar, and Blake, you looked ready to pounce on Ruby when you two came back, so she must have been teasing you an awful lot,” Yang laughed harder as they both turned darker red, “I’d say it has something to do with that enormous hickey on Ruby’s neck, stop me if any of this is wrong, but I’m willing to bet you two had some nice, ‘peace and quiet’ out by the forest.”

Ruby was able to stammer out a response first, much to Blake’s dismay, “Technically, it wasn’t about the hickey.”

“Okay, you caught us, Yang, are you proud of yourself?” Blake asked, looking down at her teammate.

“I wish I could be, but I can’t take all the credit,” she pointed to Weiss, who bowed a bit, “she noticed that hickey before Ruby went to shower, so you were busted from the very start.”

“I’m sorry.” Ruby muttered, only to be shushed by Yang.

“You think I’m upset? I completely get it, you guys made your choice, regretted it immediately, and had to hide it so you looked like you were committing to your choice,” she turned her attention back to her partner, “Blake just got a little too frisky.”

“You can not judge me after doing that to Weiss,” Blake tried to salvage what was left of their secrets, “I said it before, but that’s excessive.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Yang was okay with giving up that point, “so, is that why you needed to go to Vale tomorrow?”

“Maybe it was, but it wasn’t the only reason you needed to go,” Ruby said confidently, and felt immediately vindicated as Yang blushed, “that’s what I thought, Sis.”

“Whatever,” yang shrugged and sat back down, “I was still right.”

They sat in silence, collectively collecting their thoughts, before Blake said, “well, if we’re being honest, today was the first time since we said we were going to stop.”

“Yeah, we at least tried,” Ruby shrugged and blushed, “it just, you know, didn’t work out.”

“Spare us the details, please,” Weiss asked, “but at least you guys aren’t forcing yourselves to stop.”

“Yeah, I get wanting to step back, I really do, but you both clearly didn’t want it as much as you thought.”

Blake and Ruby started to argue against her, then stopped and silently nodded. They had been caught, almost completely, and neither of them could say anything without making it worse.

“You two okay?” Weiss asked, concerned that neither of them were responding.

“I’m fine,” Blake mumbled and went back to her food, “just, getting outed for our terrible decisions isn’t the best feeling.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed while nibbling on a strawberry.

“Oh,” Yang and Weiss looked at each other before sighing, “sorry.”

“Don’t be, we would have told you, eventually,” Blake said in between bites of her now cold food, “would have been nice to have a little more time to talk it through, but you know, you figured us out.”

Yang’s confidence took a hit as she looked away, “I said I’m sorry.”

“And we forgive you,” Blake explained, “right, Ruby?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, and besides, we’ve still gotta go shopping tomorrow, so there’s no time to be upset.”

“Wait, you’re still going out with that thing on your neck?” Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, “but I can’t?”

“I can pass mine off if anyone asks, which they shouldn’t,” Ruby leaned over and stuck her tongue out at Weiss, “what would even be your excuse, naked target practice?”

Weiss blushed, “whatever,” she stood and walked to the bathroom, “I’m going to shower.”

“Be careful not to slip,” Yang said, earning herself a pillow to the face from Ruby, “hey, it’s not my fault you can’t lie to save your skin,” she laughed as another pillow came flying at her, “what, can’t handle a jab from your big sister?” she shook her chest and laughed as Ruby blushed.

“The only thing bigger than your chest is your ego, Yang,” Blake casually slipped in, “but nothing’s smaller than your dick.”

“Wow, low blow, Blake, I thought you were supposed to be my partner?” Yang mockingly pouted to try and hide the blush spreading across her face.

“Well, you’re getting a bit too high and mighty,” Blake leaned over to stare smugly at Yang, “I think domming Weiss has gotten to your head.”

Yang’s eyes went wide, and she literally backpedaled from her bed, “how’d you figure that out?”

“Because as obvious as me and Ruby might be, you two are so much worse. You were teasing Weiss during training, and it got so bad I could literally smell it, the frankly egregious amount of hickeys that Weiss was so fine with that she wanted to go out with them being seen, and while we’re on the subject of Weiss, she’s being uncharacteristically passive around you, usually she’d be the first to tell you to stop,” every word out of her mouth was a hit to Yang’s ego, and Blake still wasn’t done, “so, stop me if I’m wrong, but I think you’ve got Ice Queen under your thumb, and you’ve gotten a big head because of it.”

Yang had turned a deep red, and she could barely stammer out a meager response, “y-yeah, that’s about right.”

Blake smiled and leaned back on her bed, “not that I’m judging you for it at all.”

Yang simply stood there, wide-eyed and unable to decide how to feel, until Weiss came back, and then she silently walked into the bathroom.

Weiss watched Yang until the bathroom door shut, then looked back at Blake and Ruby, now naked and showing how far the hickeys actually went, “so, the secret’s out, huh?”

“Sorry, Weiss, but I can only stand Yang being unbearably smug for so long,” Blake shrugged, “besides, it’s only fair, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” she looked up at Ruby, then at the window, barely seeing the sun hovering over the horizon, “anything to add, Ruby?”

“I’m...processing,” Ruby mumbled, “it’s only been a week...and you’ve gotten so far...and with Yang,” Ruby turned red and covered her face, “ahhh, I just thought about it more!”

Weiss snickered and went back to her bed, “poor Ruby, having to imagine her sister doing those things,” she laughed as Ruby groaned, not seeing the erection Ruby was now sporting, “and with me, how will you ever cope?”

“Weiss, stop, please,” Ruby rolled onto her stomach and planted her face in her remaining pillow, “I’m begging you.”

“Oh, you can beg more, Ruby,” this response came from Blake, and the absolute shock on Ruby’s face was worth the pillow she had thrown at her, “I would know.”

“Shut up!” Ruby covered her ears and groaned, trying to block out their teasing, “and give me back my pillow!” it landed with a soft thump next to her, and she quickly scooped it up and placed over her head, “if I hear another word about anything sex related for the rest of the night, I’m making you all go on a run around Beacon with me!” Weiss and Blake laughed at this, “and I’ll make you keep pace with me!”

“Alright, we’ll stop,” Blake looked out the window and sighed, “besides, I think our training drained me of energy, the sun hasn’t even set and I want to turn in.”

“Oh yeah, it was definitely the training that did that,” Weiss laughed as Ruby let out a muffled scream, “what, I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re spending too much time with Yang, you’re getting cocky,” Ruby grumbled, “what happened to my BFF?”

“Well, your old BFF would be absolutely mortified if she could see us right now, so I don’t think you want that.”

“But at least she wasn’t banging my sister!”

“I think you mean, Yanging your sister,” Yang laughed as she stepped out of the bathroom and flopped into her bed, stark naked like everyone else, “right, Ruby?”

“That’s it, everyone’s running tomorrow!” Ruby huffed out, “crack of dawn, I’m running you all around Beacon!”

“Looking forward to it, sis,” Yang smiled and tucked her hands behind her head, “we’ll all get a great view of that butt.”

“AAAAAAAH!” Ruby screamed and kicked her feet, “no more, I’m sick of it! You’re all banned from talking about anything remotely sexual for the rest of the day!”

“Aww, come on, Ruby, it’s all in good fun,” Yang teased, only to have Ruby drown her out with a loud groan, “fine, we’ll stop for tonight.”

“Thank you!”

They all lasted thirty minutes before they were cracking jokes again, almost entirely at Ruby’s expense, and everything went downhill from there. By the time the sun had set, Ruby was staring dead-eyed at the ceiling, having lost the will to fight the onslaught of terrible jokes from the people she had once considered her friends.

“Alright, haha, it’s getting late,” Yang wiped tears from her eyes and clutched her stomach, unable to contain her laughter as Weiss and Blake did much the same, “we should turn in, have to get up early for our run and all that.”

“I’m going to smother you to death,” Ruby groaned and rubbed her eyes, “I will, I swear.”

“Yeah, goodnight to you too, Ruby.”

They all said their goodnights, and one by one fell asleep, even Ruby, a pillow clutched tight in her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Much to the relief of all of team RWBY, Ruby had not woken them up at the crack of dawn to run, but she still got a bit of revenge by waking them with hard smacks from a pillow.

“Ow, hey, stop!” Yang muttered as she received her pillow beating, barely fighting it since she knew she deserved it, “I’m up, I’m up!”

“Yeah, now get dressed, we need to grab breakfast and head to Vale,” Ruby smacked her one more time before tossing her pillow back on her bed, “got it?”

“Yeah yeah,” Yang yawned and looked at Blake and Weiss, who were ashamedly standing around, fully clothed in their uniforms, “what’s with you two? Why are you in your uniforms?”

“You’ll see,” Blake muttered, being vague as Ruby watched them all like a hawk, “just, get dressed.”

Yang frowned, looking at Ruby to see her eyes hardened and staring right at her, “Ruby, what’s going on?”

“Get dressed, Yang, we’ve got to get going,” she gestured to Yang’s dresser, “we have a long day ahead of us.”

Yang’s frown deepened, but she still walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer, “where’s the rest of my clothes?”

“You lost your rights to them for the day,” Ruby said with authority, “you get your uniform, and that’s it.”

“Ruby-”

“You guys want to be purposely sexual just to annoy me, that’s fine,” she crossed her arms over her chest, “but then you’re going to dress how you act.”

“You can’t do that!” Yang insisted, only to have Blake and Weiss shoot her down.

“Ruby isn’t wrong, Yang, it was too much,” Blake said, coming to her girlfriend's defense despite the position she was putting her in.

“Yeah,” Weiss nodded, despite how awkward she felt, “plus, Ruby promised we could have our clothes back early if we...behaved.”

“Ruby, this is ridiculous,” Yang glared at her sister, who just glared back.

“This isn’t debatable, Yang, you’re going to put your uniform on, and we’ll go shopping together,” Ruby smirked at her, “if you get through our trip without too much trouble, I’ll give you guys your stuff back.”

“Where did you put them?” Yang asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Ruby smiled at her, “they’re fine, if that’s what you’re concerned about,” her smile grew as she said, “although, Weiss’s combat gear had a large tear in it, not that you’d know anything about that.”

Yang blushed and curled her fists, “fine, but you swear that you’ll give them back after we’re done in Vale?”

“I’m not a monster, Yang, you guys just need to learn a lesson.”

“Ugh,” Yang groaned and grabbed her uniform, quickly throwing it on and storming out alone, “let’s just get this over with!”

Ruby waited until she was sure she was gone, then produced Weiss and Blake’s panties from her pockets, holding tightly onto them as she put her arms around them, “today’s going to be fun,” she let them take their underwear, then gave them both a hug, “try not to give yourselves away.”

Weiss and Blake both stared at their underwear, letting Ruby leave before daring to speak, “Dust, she’s scary when she wants to be.”

“Yeah,” Blake sighed and awkwardly slipped her underwear on, “at least she isn’t mad at us.”

“She’s not as mad at us,” Weiss corrected, rubbing her neck where the wrong color of foundation covered her few still visible hickeys, “I look like I’ve got a skin condition.”

“Sorry, that’s all I had,” Blake put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her, “don’t worry, no one should say anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Weiss, you’ve got something here,” Jaune pointed at his neck.

Team RWBY and JNPR were eating breakfast together, none of them acknowledging that the former were wearing their uniforms and looking uncomfortable, except for Ruby. Any question that had been thrown their way was quickly shot down by Ruby, who used a vague excuse about team bonding and school pride. Now, all eyes were on Weiss as she silently chewed on her breakfast, before swallowing and shrugging, “what are you talking about?”

“Your neck is a lot darker, and kinda splotchy,” Jaune explained, “do you have a rash or something?”

“I think you’re seeing things,” Weiss insisted, keeping her cool even as panic flooded her brain.

“I don’t think-” he yelped as Pyrrha elbowed him in the side, giving her a look before realization dawned on his face, “ooooh, yeah, I must be.”

“So, you guys have any fun plans for today?” Ruby asked, already done with her food.

“Not really, I mean-” Jaune was once again interrupted as Nora excitedly slammed the table.

“We’re going Grimm hunting!” she shouted, a giddy smile on her face.

“Really, how’d you guys manage that?” Blake asked, barely touching her food.

“Well, it was mostly Pyrrha, she got us permission to go into the forest for a few hours,” Jaune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

“On the condition that we had a supervisor,” Ren added.

“Psh, like we need one!” Nora flexed her arms dramatically, “we helped defend Beacon, what’s a few Grimm compared to that?!”

“Well, we are still first year students,” Ren put a hand on Nora’s shoulder, “but yes, it should be much simpler.”

“Well, you guys have fun with that,” Yang gave them a smile, resisting the urge to smack her sister as she casually touched her leg, “me and Ruby need to pick up some stuff in Vale.”

“And Weiss and I are going to relax,” Blake explained, “our training yesterday definitely took it out of us.”

“Well, if you’re training that hard, I expect you’ll beat us if we’re paired up in singles,” Pyrrha laughed, “right?”

“You bet!” Ruby laughed along with her, “after all, I haven’t seen you guys training much.”

“Those sound like fighting words, Ruby,” Nora leaned forward, an apple gripped tight in her hands, “should we have a rematch, RWBY vs. JNPR?”

“You guys lost last time,” Ruby smiled and stood, “and besides, we’ve got things to do, right Yang?” she patted her sister on the back.

“Yup!” Yang shot up, “in fact, I think we need to leave right now.”

“Aww, you’re no fun at all,” Nora slumped over and groaned, “not even for old times sake?”

“Sorry, Nora,” Ruby shrugged as Yang grabbed her around the shoulders and started walking away with her, “but Yang’s in a hurry.”

“Hmph, your trip better be worth it,” Nora called after them as they left, earning a few laughs from the rest of them, “bring back pictures!”

“You hear that, Yang?” Ruby smirked as they walked out the large doors to the lunchroom, away from the prying eyes from everyone else, “we need some pictures.”

“Ruby, stop talking,” Yang muttered, trying to ignore the feelings welling inside of her.

“Hmm, nope.” Ruby laughed and pulled out her scroll, “this is a punishment first, Yang, and since you’re so intent on being a sex fiend, I think we’ll do some pictures, for me, of course.”

“Ruby, don’t you dare make me-”

“Aww, you’ll be okay, Yang,” Ruby shushed her as they passed a few wandering groups, “after all, how many pictures do you have of me?”

“That’s not-”

“And how many pictures have you sent me?” Ruby opened up a folder full of pictures on her scroll, showing the hundreds of topless pictures Yang had sent her, “and how much worse are these than what I sent you, or what I’m asking you to do?”

“It’s not the same!”

“Well that’s too bad, because it’s going to happen,” Ruby stowed her scroll away and smiled, “so cheer up, and try not to think about it.”

Yang blushed and crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s a little too late for that, but I appreciate it. So, why don’t we make a deal?”

Yang stared down at her sister, “what deal?”

“Well, if you behave in Vale, I might be inclined to send you some pictures,” Ruby blushed and smirked, “but that means being on your absolute best behavior, you slip up once, and you’ll be posing for me, got it?”

Yang blushed and looked away. She couldn’t admit that she wanted so badly for Ruby to send her pictures, “fine.”

“Great, let’s get going then!” Ruby grabbed Yang’s hand, and for the briefest moment, Yang felt her heart flutter.

Their airship ride was largely uneventful, save for the occasional teasing Ruby did, touching Yang’s leg, leaning against her, pulling her skirt up the tiniest bit to drive Yang crazy. But more than that, Yang was filled with an undeniable feeling, an attraction to her sister that was growing stronger the more she touched her. She knew it was wrong, but everytime she pushed Ruby’s hands away, her heart was filled with yearning. She didn’t know if she wanted Ruby to keep going, to shamelessly tease her in public, or if she wanted her to stop because it was bad for both of them.

“Yang, we’re here,” Ruby smiled and stealthily pulled her hands away from Yang, “let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Yang stood and immediately blushed as she became cognizant of the slickness of her thighs. She was now thankful she was wearing her uniform, if only because it was easier to hide how Ruby made her feel, “it’s, uh, this way.” she carefully led the way, trying and failing to focus on where she was going.

“So, Yang,” Ruby started to ask as they headed into the darker parts of Vale, away from the places most people walk, “where else did you need to go? Because I know where we’re going for make up,” she said it so smugly that Yang groaned, “ _ Huntress Gear _ , a place for all your hunting needs, no matter your prey,” Ruby spoke the tagline from memory, “and of course, your prey being sweet, innocent Weiss.”

“Look, you already know I broke her combat gear,” Yang huffed and took a sharp right, “I was going to bring it along to get it repaired for cheap, but since you decided to hide our clothes, I need another way to make it up to her.”

“Ooo, do tell,” Ruby’s eyes lit up, as if she hadn’t been screaming the night before about how much she didn’t want to know.

“No,” Ruby pouted, but Yang stood her ground, “all you need to know is that we don’t need to go anywhere else, okay?”

“Hmph, fine,” Ruby slowed as they approached the store front, looking around for anything off, “you first.”

Yang rolled her eyes and opened the wood and glass door, a small chime sounding as she walked in. The front of the shop looked like a pretty standard, if sparsely stocked, hunter shop. Small tool kits for on the road repair, bags of basic medical gear, anything a hunter or huntress might need before or after a hunt. In the center was a long counter in front of an almost complete dividing wall, and it was set up as a register where a lone woman stood with a small smile on her face, “Hi, welcome to  _ Huntress Gear _ , for all of your hunting needs, no matter your prey,” she said the last bit in a more sultry voice, “how may I help you today?”

Yang walked up to the counter as Ruby trailed behind, taking peeks into the back of the shop, “Hey, I need some really pale foundation, and, uh,” she lowered her voice as Ruby watched her with a smug look, “maybe a look around the back.”

“Of course,” her eyes wandered over to Ruby, smiling as she spotted the hints of her hickey, “and for you, ma’am?”

“Oh, I’m with her,” Ruby smiled back and mouthed, “it’s for me.”

“If that’s the case, you two have a look around while I go fetch that for you,” her smile widened as she looked them both up and down, “feel free to try anything on, we’ve got changing rooms in the back.”

“Thank you,” Yang nodded and started towards the back of the shop.

Ruby started to follow her back, but the woman running the shop stopped her, “you’re a very lucky girl, to have someone like her,” she smiled and casually pointed to her neck, “if you’d like, you can wear anything out.”

Ruby blushed, then an evil thought filled her eyes with confidence and put a smirk on her face, “thank you, I’ll let her know,” she started to walk again, then stopped, “actually, could you bring two things of foundation,” her smirk grew, “you know how it is.”

“Oh of course,” the woman smiled back and walked away, letting Ruby join Yang in the back.

“Ruby, what do you think of this?” Yang held up a simple, black choker, “is it too much?”

“You’re the Dom, Yang, what do you think?” Ruby said loudly, trying to make Yang blush.

It worked, and Yang grumbled but kept the choker in her hands, “don’t do that.”

“Oh, sorry,” Ruby said just as loudly, putting a pout in her voice, “are you going to have to punish me?”

Yang’s eyes went wide, and she whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Punishment, Yang, you understand,” Ruby looked to her left and smiled. There was a rack of lingerie, and she began rifling through it, picking out any pair of white or blue ones she could find, “how about one of these?” she held a white pair against her body, winking at Yang, “wouldn’t this look good?”

Yang blushed and tried to imagine Weiss wearing it, but shook her head, “No, it’s not right.”

Ruby sighed and put the lingerie back, then felt her scroll buzz. It was a text from Blake, who was clearly panicking, “Ruby! I’ve been talking with Weiss, and things are awkward and she keeps asking about us, why we’re spending so much time together!”

“Well, what are you telling her?” Ruby tried to stay calm.

“I’m trying to say nothing, but you know how Weiss is,” Blake responded with a picture of her in their bathroom, “I’m hiding in here to think of something!”

“Well, just don’t mention us dating, and it’s fine. Lie if you have to, just keep them small and convincing,” Ruby sighed as she realized what she was typing, “scratch that, tell her the truth, but play it off like it’s just friend stuff, we got dinner because we were hungry, we took a walk and talked because we’ve never really had the chance to.”

“Okay, I can do that, thanks Ruby,” Blake responded, making Ruby’s heart swell with happiness, “how’s your shopping with Yang going?”

Ruby giggled and snapped a picture of Yang holding the choker and now a leash, “I’d say it’s going pretty well.”

“Oh my god, is she seriously going to buy that for Weiss? She’ll kill her.”

“I don’t know, maybe Weiss is more of a freak than we could ever have imagined,” she was going to send that, then decided to add a bit more, “want me to pick you up anything, kitten?”

“No, that’s fine!” Blake responded a little too quickly, and Ruby could imagine her blushing over it.

“Are you sure? I’m already here,” she took a picture of the rack of lingerie, “Wouldn’t you like to see me in this, Blakey?”

Blake took a moment to respond, “yes, but you shouldn’t.”

“Why not? After all, you’d like it, and I want to do what you like.”

“But, it’s not practical,” Blake messaged back, “if we didn’t share a room with the other two, maybe, but we have to scrounge for our time enough as it is.”

Ruby frowned, she didn’t want to agree, but Blake was right, “yeah, you’re right. Maybe we should set up a schedule, so Weiss and Yang aren’t hogging the room all the time.”

“Yeah. How’s Yang doing?”

“Oh, she’ll be fine, once we get out of this shop,” Ruby smiled to herself, “I may have been teasing her a little bit.”

“Just don’t take it too far, okay?”

“It’ll be fine, I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay, I should probably get back to Weiss, talk to you when you get back.”

“See you then, kitten.” Ruby tucked away her scroll and turned her attention back to Yang, who had apparently settled on just the choker and leash, and was now walking to the front. Ruby ran up to join her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug and saying, “finally decide on something?”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Yang stared at the items and started to get nervous, “wait, no, I shouldn’t, this is too much-“

“Woah, hey,” Ruby held Yang tighter to comfort her, “I think it’s perfect.”

“Ah, young love,” the woman returned with two things of foundation, a smile on her face as she saw them, “such a nice thing to see, especially when they know their tastes.”

Yang looked confused for a second, then blushed, “woah, it’s not like that, I mean-“

“Aww, don’t be like that, Yang,” Ruby gained an evil glint in her eye as she stretched up to give her sister a peck on the cheek, “sorry, she’s nervous in public, but it’s a whole other story behind closed doors.”

The woman laughed and took the items from Yang, “I completely understand, my partner’s the same way,” she rang them all up and put them in a nondescript bag, “that will be one hundred and fifty Lien.”

Yang stood frozen, her heart racing. This was the worst thing Ruby had done yet, because now she was facing it head on.

“Yang, pay attention,” Ruby elbowed her in the side, “or do you need me to pay?”

“Wh-what?” Yang shook her head and realized what was happening, “oh, right,” she pulled out her wallet and handed the woman the money, “thanks.”

“No, thank you,” the woman smiled, “you two have a lovely day, and stay safe.” She gave them a wink as they walked out.

Ruby took Yang by the arm as they stepped outside, “so, Yang, anything else we need to do?” She poked the bag in Yang’s hand, “or do you want to get back to Beacon and put that stuff to good use?”

“Ruby, I-“ Yang held tightly onto Ruby as she dragged her away, ducking into an alley between buildings. She tried to process her thoughts as she pinned Ruby to the wall, part of her wanting to chastise Ruby, and the other wanting to kiss her until she was a mess.

“Hm, dirty alleyway, Yang?” Ruby put her arms around Yang and smiled, “I remember you mentioning that.”

“Please, stop,” Yang was shaking as the rational part of her won out, and she hung her head, “I can’t, do this anymore.”

“You agreed-“

“That’s not what I mean!” Yang didn’t let Ruby speak for fear of what she might do, “you, and me, I can’t pretend anymore. I can’t pretend like it’s okay, like it’s anything less than fucked up,” tears stung her eyes as she looked down at Ruby, “like I don’t have feelings for you that are so wrong and so disgusting that you should hate me for even thinking them!”

“Yang, what are you talking about?” Ruby started to pull Yang closer, but she fought her.

“We’ve just been treating this like it’s fine for years. Years of teasing, of pushing the boundaries, of acting like we’re not fucking sisters!” Yang started to breath harder, trying to hold back her tears, “I just, don’t want to ruin everything by acting on stupid impulses, and it isn’t fair to either of us to just do nothing!”

“Yang, don’t cry,” Ruby brushed her big sister’s tears away, like she had done for her so many times, “I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard,” Ruby thought back to what she had been doing and sighed, “no, I did push you too hard, all for some stupid revenge, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not just you,” Yang gripped Ruby’s shoulders tighter, “I’m fucked in the head and can’t keep my mind off of you!” The walls holding back literal years of repressed emotions were coming down, “I shouldn’t think about you the way I do, I shouldn’t have a folder dedicated to all the pictures you’ve sent me, I shouldn’t have reciprocated, I should have stopped you, stopped myself, before this all got so out of hand and we decided to make it normal,” her tears started flowing faster, “It’s not fucking normal!”

“Yang,” Ruby was trying to think of something to say, but everything felt wrong. She wanted to tell Yang she felt the same way, that she didn’t hate her for it, that they could stay the same and be okay, but it wasn’t right, “Yang.” She hugged her sister, holding her as tight as possible, “maybe you’re right, maybe you should have done a lot of things, but it doesn’t matter what you should have done, it matters what you do,” Ruby detached from the hug to pull out her scroll, letting Yang watch as she took the hundreds of pictures she had of Yang and deleted them forever, “so why don’t we start here?” She eased Yang to the ground and leaned against her as she pulled out her scroll as well, “we can start fresh together, okay?”

Yang nodded and deleted her pictures as well, feeling a weight off her mind, “Yeah,” she held Ruby’s hand, rubbing it gently with her thumb, “I feel, like I need to say so much, and all of it’s terrible.”

“I can start then,” Ruby squeezed her hand, “when we first started, when it was all just a game, I never thought it would go anywhere, but as it became a routine, I started wanting more,” she sighed and shook her head, “I’ve dreamt about you, done things I’m not proud of while thinking of you, and even right now I can’t help but feel like it’s not so bad. But it is, it’s very bad, and we need to fix it, or decide what we’re going to do about it.”

Yang choked on her tears as she started talking, “I don’t think I can ever get rid of these feelings, and I’m sick of trying to keep them bottled up in me,” she blushed as Ruby wiped away more of her tears, “I don’t want to hurt you, to hurt us, but I know we can’t ever be the same.”

“We don’t need to be, we just need to be better than we are,” Ruby assured her, “we can start with some new rules, to keep us in a better place.”

“Okay. No more pictures, videos, texts, anything like that,” Yang suggested, and Ruby nodded along, “no touching in private places-“

“No teasing or suggestive comments directly at each other,” Ruby insisted, “if something is too much, we’ll actually say something.”

“Try to avoid thinking about each other in that way, that’s what we have Weiss and Blake for,” Ruby giggled at this, “and no touching each other if we’re ever naked together, for any reason.”

“Sounds like a solid start,” Ruby hugged her sister, gently rubbing her back as she did so, “if we think of something else, we’ll say something, right?”

“Yeah, Rubes,” she let herself smile and hugged her back, “I care about you, so much, you know that?” Ruby nodded, which only made Yang hold tighter on to her, “you know I would never want to hurt you, right?”

“Yang, where are you going with this?”

“I just, I need to say it, I need to tell you how I felt, how I feel, otherwise it’s going to stay bottled up and I’m going to mess up again,” she buried her head in Ruby’s shoulder, “I’m going to say it, and if you hate me for it, that’s okay.”

“Okay, then I’ll do it too, and we can hate each other if we have to,” Ruby smiled and pried herself from Yang’s arms, “deal?”

“It’s not that simple-“

“Why not? We have things we need to say to each other, and we don’t really have anything to lose. I already admitted to my dirty thoughts, and so did you.”

“But,” Yang groaned and looked down at the ground, “what if something happens?”

“Like what, we give in to our urges and have sex right here?” Ruby ran a hand through Yang’s hair, “that’s not going to happen, and you know that.”

“Yeah, but-“

“I am attracted to you, Yang,” Ruby spoke over her, her face flushing red, “I know it’s not healthy at all to think about you the way I do, but I also know it’s not going to stop, so,” she looked away and nodded, “yeah, that’s what I have to say.”

Yang took a deep breath, her heart fluttering and her mind racing, “I am attracted to you, too. Every part of me wants you, and I fight myself constantly to not give in. It isn’t healthy, and I don’t want to hurt you by giving in, but I can’t give you up either. I know that if you weren’t my sister, I would have given in already, and right now, I keep thinking about it. I don’t trust myself around you, Ruby, and I hate it!” She started to break down, but Ruby wiped away her tears and smiled at her.

“I trust you, Yang. You’re not a monster like you seem to think, you’re just different, and it’s the kind of different that makes some people uncomfortable, but not me, and not Blake, or Weiss,” she hugged Yang tightly, “I don’t want you to pretend like everything is okay, to have to fight yourself because you think that’s the only way it can be. And I’m not saying that you should give in, maybe someday we’ll talk about this some more, and we’ll decide it’s okay to do it then. But right now, you need to trust yourself, and know that I trust you, more than anything.”

“Ruby,” Yang sobbed and held tightly onto Ruby, afraid that if she let go, she’d leave her alone, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ve been a terrible sister, and I-“

“Shhh, none of that,” Ruby whispered and stroked Yang’s back, her head resting against Yang’s, “I don’t want to hear a word of how you’re a terrible sister, because it’s not true and you know it. I know you’re letting a lot out, but I’m not going to let you belittle yourself, okay?”

“But, I-“

“No buts! You’re the best sister a girl could ask for, and I love you so much. I want to support you, and help you, like you’ve done for me for so long,” Yang shuddered as she let out a sob, “shh, it’s okay, you’re okay, I’m okay, everything’s okay.”

The sisters held each other close, letting the world pass them by as they comforted one another. All of their repressed emotions were aired, lifting weight after weight off of their shoulders as they cried and hugged and made each other feel safe.

Eventually, the two separated, their eyes red but smiling nonetheless. Ruby stood first, offering Yang a hand before dusting herself off. She felt something in her pocket, and she pulled it out, staring confusedly before a bright blush covered her face, “hey, Yang, you can have these back,” she gave her sister her underwear back, looking away as Yang blushed as well before slipping them on, “sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Yang beamed and ruffled Ruby’s hair. She felt so much better now that she had got everything off her chest, “it’s not like I didn’t deserve it.”

“Still-“

“Hey, how about we get out of here?” Yang patted her on the back, “we’ve done enough moping around for one day, and I’m sure Blake and Weiss are getting bored of waiting for us.”

“Yeah, I’ll call them and let them know,” Ruby pulled out her scroll, calling Blake as Yang scooped up her bag and they started walking, “come on, Blake, pick up.” She got no answer, and frowned, “she’s not responding.”

“Let me try Weiss,” Yang pulled out her scroll as well, but before she could call Weiss, she called her, “oh, Weiss! I was just about to call you,” Yang said happily, pressing the scroll to her ear, “Me and Ruby are finishing up in Vale, we’ll probably be back in half an hour.”

“Wh-what?” Weiss’s panting was obvious through the scroll, “Don’t you have, Ah, a lot to do?”

“We got it done already,” Yang frowned and looked over at Ruby, who was watching her with interest, “is, everything okay?”

“Mmmmmmhm, yeah,” Weiss responded, “everything, aaaah, is a-okay.”

“Alright, well now I know you’re lying,” Yang sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “put Blake on, I want to talk to her.”

“Blaaaaake, is, veeeery busy right, mmm, now,” Weiss groaned, making Yang roll her eyes, “just, don’t come baaaaack, for a bit.”

“Oh don’t worry, we won’t,” Yang said, “but you’re gonna be in so much trouble.” She hung up before Weiss could respond, then smiled at Ruby, her eye twitching, “they’re having sex, right now.”

Ruby put her face in her hands and sighed, “so, what are we going to do?”

“Well, we could stay here and let them have their fun,” a devilish smile lit her face, “or, we can concoct one hell of a punishment on our way back.”

Ruby thought it over, then nodded, “but if that’s what’s going to happen, me and Blake have dibs on the room, deal?”

“Deal,” Yang lifted the bag and laughed, “besides, I think Weiss and I might go for a walk.”

“Gross,” Ruby fake gagged, “just don’t be too mean, okay?”

“Swear on my heart,” Yang put her hand over her chest before grabbing Ruby’s hand and pulling her away, “now let’s hurry, before we can’t catch them.”


	6. A White Color, A Black Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER BIG WARNING
> 
> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES REFERENCES TO SELF-HARM. IF THAT IS SOMETHING THAT CAUSES YOU DISCOMFORT OR YOU SIMPLY DO NOT LIKE, SKIP THE BLOCKED OFF SECTION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER
> 
> Disclaimer: everything holds true from the previous warning.
> 
> BIG WARNING OVER

As Blake ate Weiss out, her ears twitching happily every time the heiress moaned for her, she thought about how she had ended up in this situation. After her conversation with Ruby, she had taken her words to heart and told Weiss a truth. She didn’t say anything about her and Ruby being a couple, and Weiss seemed fine with the answers that she gave her.

Of course, Blake had her own questions for Weiss, and that was where the trouble had started. Weiss had been eager to share her experiences with Yang, but not without some criticisms as well. As much as Weiss had loved what Yang did, she so badly wanted release that she had never gotten, and Blake offered to give it to her, making up excuse after excuse for how it was okay. So much so that Blake was starting to believe them herself. After all, Ruby had done the same for Weiss, and Yang wasn’t the jealous type, and why shouldn’t they do what they wanted?

“Dust, Blake, Ruby’s so lucky to, mmmm, have you,” Weiss moaned as she came again, her belly and chest splattered with her cum.

“You’re damn right she is,” Yang burst into the room, a glint in her eye as she stormed over to them, with Ruby trailing behind, “and I’m so lucky to have you, Weiss.”

Yang!” Weiss shot up and away from Blake, blushing wildly as she stammered out, “I thought you weren’t coming back!”

“Well, we weren’t going to, but since you broke our rule and didn’t tell us…”

“We thought we should come back and surprise you,” Ruby finished her sister’s sentence, smiling at Blake, who had the wherewithal to look ashamed, “so, surprise!”

“Weiss, come with me and get cleaned up,” Yang didn’t give her much of a choice as she essentially grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bathroom.

“Ruby, I’m-“

“Shh, Kitten, don't speak,” Ruby casually walked over to Blake’s weapon, detaching the ribbon from the hilt and spooling it, “you know, I’ve always admired how you fight with this, it seems so difficult but you make it look easy,” she nodded at Yang as she and Weiss walked out, with Weiss sporting her brand new choker, “this ribbon is light, flexible, but I’ve never once seen it break,” she approached Blake and beckoned for her hands, “perfect for a fight, or for tying up bad girls that don’t tell their girlfriend before they have sex with someone else.”

“I’m sorry,” Blake watched as Ruby tied her wrists together, then used the slack to tie her wrists upward and to the top bunk.

“Is that comfortable for you?” Ruby ignored her apology, “if not, I can move it.”

“It’s fine-“

“Good!” Ruby smiled and pushed Blake back, watching as the ribbon followed, allowing her almost full motion, “and don’t think that I’m mad at you, because I’m not,” she crawled into the bed with Blake, taking a seat behind her and wrapping her arms around her midsection, “after all, I’ve had my fun with Weiss too.”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s important to punish bad girls like you for breaking the rules,” Ruby groped Blake’s chest, making her mewl, “and because I want you to know that you’re mine before anyone else’s.”

“I don’t belong to you.”

“I didn’t say you did, I said you’re mine,” Ruby whispered and pulled Blake close, “I’m not some Dom like Yang who wants to have complete control over you, and I know you’re not some sub that would like that like Weiss,” She kissed Blake’s neck gingerly, “but you are my girlfriend, you’re my lover, you can share your body all you want, but your heart belongs to me.”

Blake leaned into Ruby, her heart swelling with happiness, and her dick swelling with something else, “Ruby, that’s…” she didn’t know how to describe what her girlfriend’s words did to her, so she leaned her head back and kissed her on the cheek.

“What’s that for, Blakey?” Ruby laughed and played with her chest, “bribing me to go easy on you?”

“No, I know I’m not getting out of this,” she arched her back as Ruby twisted her nipples, “Ah, mmmm.”

“True, but do you know what this is?”

“Punishment.”

“Well, yes, but why, and what am I going to do?” Ruby asked, tweaking Blake’s nipples again.

“Mmm, I had sex with Weiss, aaah, without asking-“

“Without telling,” Ruby ran a finger up Blake’s side, making her squirm, “there’s a difference.”

“Yeah, I didn’t tell you, mmmm, and now,” she jumped as Ruby bit lightly into her shoulder, “Ah, I don’t...I don’t know.”

“Tell me, Blakey, do you know what overstimulation is?” Blake twitched as Ruby gently stroked her cock, “it’s when you get pushed beyond your normal limits. It starts off as just an uncomfortable feeling, but it can start hurting very quickly,” she kissed Blake’s cheek, “I don’t want to hurt you, this is punishment, not torture, so I need you to decide what you’re going to do when it becomes too much.”

Blake let out a moan, “I’ll probably scream, ah, ah, that should work.”

“But I want you to scream, Kitten,” Ruby whispered in her ear before gently biting it, “so how about something else?”

“Mmm, a safe word?” Blake felt Ruby’s hand tighten around her dick, “something, ha, like salmon?”

“You would choose a fish,” Ruby laughed and rubbed Blake’s ears, making her purr, “okay, salmon it is.” Her grip loosened, feeling the gentle throb of Blake’s dick in her hand before sliding it down to her dripping wet slit, her thumb brushing against Blake’s clit and making her spasm, “hmm, have you been holding out on me, Blakey? If I’d known it was that easy to make you quiver-“

“Too, much,” Blake continued to twitch, already on the verge of orgasm, “please.”

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no-“

“Then it’s not too much,” Ruby rubbed her clit again, holding Blake tight against her as she thrashed and came. Thick globs of cum shot into the air, splattering across Blake’s stomach, “this isn’t for you, Blakey, I’m not trying to make you feel good,” she stroked her now soft cock and fondled her breasts, “this is punishment, remember that.”

“But,” Blake started to object, only to stop as Ruby bit her ear, “Ruuuuuby!”

“No buts,” Ruby squeezed Blake’s ass, “except for this one.”

“Mmmm, please,” Blake begged, trying to reach for Ruby but unable to, “I’m still sensitive.”

“That’s the point,” Ruby rubbed the head of Blake’s cock with her thumb, “you don’t get to cool down, you don’t get to stop, you sit here and you take it, until it actually becomes too much.”

Blake mewled as she came again, a much weaker spurt from her half-erect dick. She didn’t even have time to try and enjoy it as Ruby started playing with her slit, inserting two fingers with a lewd squelch.

“Ruuuuuby,” Blake moaned, her body going crazy from her constant touching. As Ruby’s fingers started pumping in and out, her cock became eager for more, growing fully erect, “slow dooooown.”

“What was that?” Ruby started fingering her faster, while her other hand dropped to Blake’s cock, “you said more?”

“Nooooooo.”

“Well, that’s what I heard,” Ruby kissed Blake’s shoulder and gave it a jokingly long lick, only to be shocked as Blake moaned for more, “you like that?” She hid her shock behind a smile, “of course you do, you’re a cat Faunus and all.”

“Mmmmmm,” Blake blushed and failed to hide her enjoyment, “mooooore, please.”

“Hehe,” Ruby laughed and did as Blake asked, giving her another long lick up her neck and the side of her face, “my kitten, getting a tongue bath.”

“Ruby, nooooo,” Blake immediately regretted asking for more, but that regret was quickly suffocated by her coming, twice. First, she tightened around Ruby’s fingers, her body spasming violently and racking her with pleasure. Then, she felt herself cumming, but there was nothing coming out.

“Drained already?” Ruby asked, pulling away from Blake and giving her a second to breathe as she repositioned herself, her head in Blake’s lap, licking her lips as she looked up at Blake, “and here I was hoping you had more in you, oh well,” she kissed Blake’s flaccid cock, “I can still play with this.” She put it in her mouth, idly sucking on it as she started teasing Blake’s clit again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Isn’t it nice to get out and just take a walk, Weiss?” Yang asked, holding Weiss around the hips. Her hand was clenched around the end of a leash that snaked through Weiss’s top, keeping it completely concealed except for where it attached to the back of Weiss’s choker.

“I guess so,” Weiss’s face was a bright red, her heart beating faster out of fear and excitement. This was supposed to be a punishment, and whenever they strayed close to people it certainly felt like it, but it was also exactly what Weiss wanted. To be seen carrying the marks of someone who cared about her, even if it meant suffering through embarrassment over and over again, “Yang, I’m sorry, about before-“

“I know you are, snowflake, and I’ll forgive you, once we’ve finished our walk,” Yang smiled at her and pulled the leash tight for only a second, but it was enough to drive Weiss crazy, “after all, this is your punishment for being a bad girl, right?”

“Y-yes.”

“Aww, c’mon, Weiss, I want to hear you say it,” Yang whispered, her grip tightening around the leash, “if you do, I might take it easy on you.”

Weiss looked away and mumbled, “I was a bad girl.”

“What was that?” Yang leaned closer, a smug grin on her face as Weiss groaned, “I can’t hear you.”

“I-I was a bad girl,” Weiss’s voice trembled as she said it louder, and all the enjoyment she had been feeling was whisked away.

“Really?” Yang batted her eyes and pulled the leash tight again, never missing a step as they kept walking, “what did you do?”

“Yaaang,” Weiss whined, the feeling of the collar pulling against her throat making her heart race. She didn’t want to say it, because saying it meant admitting that Yang hadn’t been able to give her everything she wanted, and that thought kept her mouth shut.

“I asked you a question, Weiss,” Yang pulled it tighter, making Weiss gasp and putting tears in her eyes, “you have to answer.” Weiss shook her head in response, and Yang’s smile fell away, replaced with a stern look of disapproval, “you’re playing a dangerous game, Schnee. I think you need to remember who’s in charge here,” she let the leash loosen, and Weiss took a deep breath as the collar stopped pressing into her neck. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head of red hair, and her smile came back, “and I know just how to make you.”

Weiss yelped as Yang dragged her sharply to the left, and her eyes went wide as she saw Jaune and Pyrrha walking away from them, “Yang, you can’t-”

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do, princess,” she whispered before waving a hand over her head and shouting at the top of her lungs, “Yo! Pyrrha, Jaune!”

They both turned, confusion on their faces turning into understanding as Yang and Weiss ran up to them, “oh, hey, Yang, weren’t you and Ruby going shopping in Vale today?” Jaune asked.

“We did, it took a lot less time than we thought,” Yang explained, placing her hand flat against Weiss’s back to keep the leash and her in place, “so now Weiss and I are going for a walk, isn’t that right?”

Weiss said nothing, until Yang rapped her gently on the back with her hand, “oh, yes, it’s nice out, and I’m not as tired as I was earlier,” she said quickly, nearly stumbling over her words, “what are you two doing, I thought you were supposed to be out hunting Grimm?”

“Well…” Jaune rubbed the back of his head, and Pyrrha looked away, her face turning red, “Nora, might have, you know, gotten our permission revoked.”

“She was a little too eager,” Pyrrha sounded exasperated, but also a little proud, “she ran off with Ren to get a head start, and what should come out of the woods but a Deathstalker.”

“Oh my god, are they okay?” Yang asked, forgetting Weiss’s punishment for just a moment.

“They’re fine, just a little banged up,” Jaune explained, “but professor Goodwitch was so upset with them that we lost our chance,” Pyrrha squeezed his hand, and he brightened up, “so now me and Pyrrha are taking a walk, trying to work out what to do next.”

“I’m sorry, you two must be so upset with her,” Weiss tried to offer an apology, but they both waved it away.

“Nah,” Jaune smiled and dropped his voice, “between the four of us, if we hadn’t had a supervisor, we’d have run in with her.”

“Jaune!” Pyrrha laughed and gently slapped his side.

“Hey, I saw that fire in your eyes,” Jaune’s smile grew as he looked up at Pyrrha, “you were so ready to chase after them.”

Pyrrha rolled her eyes and blushed, “so, Weiss, I see you have a new accessory,” she pointed to her neck, trying to change the subject, “when did you get that?”

Weiss blushed and looked away, “why don’t you ask Yang?”

They both looked at the blonde, who shrugged and smiled, “it’s a gift, to make up for the fact that I might have messed up her laundry, and everyone else’s.” she pulled gently on the leash.

“It does look very nice,” Pyrrha said, watching as Weiss smiled, “you never seemed like one to wear a choker though,” she caught the worry in Weiss’s eyes, “I guess I didn’t know you as well as I thought,” she said it with pep as she held Jaune’s hand and started walking away, “well, we really should be going, you two enjoy yourselves.”

“Wait, Pyrrha-” Jaune objected as his girlfriend dragged him away.

Weiss let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, then looked up at Yang, who was watching her with a stern face, “w-what?”

“Say it,” Yang demanded, “now.”

“I-I can’t.”

“You can’t,” Yang closed her eyes and sighed, “fine,” she grabbed Weiss around the hips and carried her far from the path, deep into a patch of trees, before pinning her against one and glaring at her, “now there’s no one around, it’s just us, we won’t get caught,” her eyes turned red as she pressed Weiss harder against the tree, “say it.”

“Yang-”

“That wasn’t a request!” Yang snapped.

“I can’t-”

“Yes you can!”

“You don’t understand-”

“What don’t I understand?!” Yang’s anger boiled over, shouting at the top of her lungs as she held tightly onto Weiss, “you fucked Blake, without asking or at least letting me know, I understand perfectly!”

“It’s not-”

“Just say that you don’t want me!” Weiss froze, feeling Yang’s hot breath against her face. She looked up into her eyes, expecting to see tears, but only saw anger, “I get it, I’m rough, and rude, and terrible for you, so just say it, and I’ll leave you alone like you want!”

“Yang, that’s not true,” Weiss reached up to touch Yang’s face, but the blonde slapped her hand away, “I want you more than anything, I just…”

“You’re not able to be happy with only me,” Yang dropped down to her normal tone, “right?”

“No, I just needed release!” Weiss stared into Yang’s eyes, now fuming at the accusation, “I disappointed you last time, but I was so pent up too, and then you and Ruby left, and Blake was there, and she offered to help!”

Yang blinked, and her eyes changed back to purple, now filled with guilt, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” she pulled away, but Weiss pulled her back, “Weiss?”

“I am so happy with you, don’t ever let yourself think otherwise,” Weiss insisted, “and yeah, I might need help, but I’m yours first, and if you don’t want me to go to anyone else, I won’t.”

“I didn’t say that,” Yang sighed, “we all agreed this is what we wanted, and I’m not trying to restrict you, I just,” she pressed her forehead against Weiss’s, “I want you to tell me, okay? Especially because it was your idea, you know?”

Weiss blushed and nodded, “I’m sorry, I should have told you, I should have asked.”

“Well, it’s behind us now. Why don’t we go back, I’ll take the leash off,” she reached for the back of Weiss’s neck, but Weiss stayed her hand.

“I don’t want to go back,” she rubbed Yang’s face, “I want you to be rough with me, right here, right now,” her heart beat faster as she pulled the leash out from under her shirt and held it out for Yang, “after all, I was a bad girl, fucking your partner without asking.”

Yang stared at the leash Weiss was holding out to her, before smirking and taking hold of it, “yes you were, and bad girls do deserve to be punished,” she pulled on the leash, forcing Weiss to come closer before turning her around and pressing her face first against the tree, “keep that aura up, or this will hurt a lot more than you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Ruby!” Blake was lying on her back, her wrists still tied together but pinned above her. She twitched and shuddered as Ruby made her cum yet again. She had lost track of the exact number, and it no longer mattered to her, all that mattered was that her girlfriend was driving her crazy. After her first six orgasms, Ruby had let her stop, changing her position to give her entire body a brief moment of rest. And it had been brief, as Ruby had launched back into pleasing her as soon as she was comfortable. And then it happened again, and again, and again. Ruby had kept her in a constant state of almost too much, her clit and cock both throbbing and feeling like they had been rubbed raw. It didn’t hurt, but it was becoming unbearable.

“Yes, Blakey?” Ruby asked, detaching from Blake’s swollen nipple. Her teasing had slowly moved upward, and even as she talked she continued to tease her breasts, “is there something you want?”

“Please, stop,” Blake begged. She could probably handle more, in fact, she was willing to bet that she definitely could, but she didn’t want to. She just wanted Ruby to finish punishing her, “I can’t...take anymore.”

“Hmm,” Ruby looked down at Blake, seeing desperation in her eyes, and nodded, “okay, you’ve been punished enough,” she crawled over to Blake’s wrists and unbound them, setting the ribbon to the side as she got out of bed, “but I’m not done with you.”

“W-what?” Blake struggled to roll on her side, rubbing her wrists as she did so, “but I can’t-”

“Shh, Blakey, you can have time to rest,” Ruby rifled through her drawers, searching for something, “there’s just something I still want, aha,” she pulled out a box of condoms, smiling happily as she set them down and stripped, “because you got to cum lots, and I’m jealous,” she took her panties off and threw them at Blake, “and you have a few holes that never pleased me.”

“You’re going to-”

“If you’ll let me,” Ruby stopped, her hand trembling as it reached for the condoms, “I’m not going to force myself onto you, so if you say no, we can just cuddle while you relax and recover.”

Blake watched Ruby shake, trying to make herself get up to comfort her, “Ruby, it’s okay-“

“Is it?” Ruby asked, planting her hands on the drawers to steady herself, “I’m sorry, I did too much,” she started to shake more, and jumped when Blake leaned against her, holding her tight, “Blake…”

“It wasn’t too much.”

“Don’t lie, please,” Ruby hung her head, “the whole point is that it was supposed to be too much.”

“Yes,” Blake agreed, “and I deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t-“

“I fucked Weiss,” Blake interrupted her, clutching her tightly, “and I didn’t tell you, I broke our rule, I broke your trust, frankly, I think you let me off easy.”

“But-“

“Not that it matters, because even if I hadn’t, even if this wasn’t a punishment, I still let you,” she kissed Ruby’s cheek and slid her arms down Ruby’s so that she could hold her hands, “you know damn well that I could have fought you off if I wanted to, even bound and sore and cumming.”

Ruby smiled and turned her palms up to entwine her fingers with Blake’s, “yeah, you could,” she turned her head and kissed Blake back on the cheek, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“For always freaking out, and not being able to control it.”

Blake shook her head and pressed her forehead against Ruby’s, “that isn’t your fault, dreams can feel so real, and they affect all of us. I know they affected me,” Blake smiled and stroked Ruby’s face, “but I know you’ll be there for me, and I’ll be here for you.”

Ruby blushed and pulled away, trying to lead Blake back to the bed, “come on, you need to rest.”

Blake grabbed the box of condoms on the way to the bed, holding them for Ruby to see, “I think I want to go through a few of these first,” she sat Ruby down and started unpackaging one, before laughing at the color, “bright pink, huh?” Ruby blushed and said nothing, but her hard cock did the talking for her, “why don’t I take the lead, okay?”

“Okay,” Ruby watched as Blake pulled the condom over her cock with precision, making her raise an eyebrow, “that was fast.”

“Yeah,” Blake kissed the latex-covered tip, “I’ll go slow, okay?” she waited for Ruby to give her a nod before kissing up and down her shaft. She spent a lot of time near the bottom, dipping down to Ruby’s weighty balls and giving them tender kisses as well, “God, I want to drain these,” she whispered, “I want to push them as far as they’ll go.”

“Mmmmm,” Ruby moaned at the thought, “I don’t think you do.”

“Is that so?” Blake looked up at Ruby with her amber eyes before licking all the way up her shaft, “and why is that?”

“Hehe, well,” Ruby smiled and tried to come up with something convincing, not wanting to give herself away, “you see-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Blake took the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before coming off with a pop, “you’ve seen me give my all, I want the same from you.”

Ruby blushed, “I’m telling you, Blakey, you don’t.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Blake insisted while positioning herself over Ruby’s dick, her pussy dripping wet and somewhat sore, “why wouldn’t I want everything my girlfriend can give me?” she dropped lower, her eyes going wide as Ruby entered her. It was bigger than anything she’d felt before, and as she continued down, she stammered, “th-that’s s-so, m-much,” she only made it past the tip before she had to stop, “it’s, so, ah, big,” she pulled off of Ruby and sat to the side, “you’re not, mmm, gonna fit.”

“Not with that attitude,” Ruby smirked and eased Blake onto her back, spreading her girlfriend’s legs wide and positioning herself against Blake’s tight entrance, “if you want everything, I’ll give it to you.”

Blake mewled quietly, her heart racing as Ruby took over, “I want to try.”

“Okay, this might hurt a bit,” Ruby pushed into Blake, making the Faunus moan as she buried four inches of her cock into her girlfriend’s dripping pussy, “is that okay?” Blake nodded weakly, and Ruby pushed farther in, getting six inches, nearly half of her cock, in before she couldn’t go any farther, “you still good? I’m going to start moving.”

Blake shook her head, her mind melting at how Ruby stretched her. She needed time to adjust, to get used to it, but she couldn’t put into words, “time...please,” she moaned and gripped the bedsheets as Ruby shifted her position, accidentally moving her cock and forcing it just the tiniest bit deeper, as impossible as Blake felt it should have been. She was so big, Blake knew that, she’d struggled to get it down her throat before, but this, this was something else, “go, aaaah, slow.”

“Okay, Blakey,” Ruby slowly pulled out, then watched Blake’s brain short circuit as she pushed back in. She began her rhythmic thrusting, every push easier than the last as Blake’s body grew accustomed to her filling it, “you doing okay, do I need to stop?”

“Don’t you, mmm, fucking dare,” Blake glared at Ruby, but it only lasted a few thrusts before she was a mess once more, “faster, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm,” Blake mumbled as Ruby started to speed up, “just, don’t stop.”

Ruby smiled at this, barely paying attention to her thrusting as she leaned over Blake and asked, “you wanted everything, right?”

“Y-yes,” Blake’s eyes rolled back in her head as Ruby started thrusting harder, keeping the gradual increase in speed going, “f-fuck, it’s, aaaaaaaaaaah!” She arched her back as she came, and Ruby used the opportunity to lift Blake’s hips, forcing everything except her upper back off of the bed, “ah, Ruby!”

“You feel so good around me, Blakey,” she thrusted and smiled as she went deeper, making Blake gasp and her tongue loll out of her mouth, “I wish I didn’t have to worry about getting you pregnant, because I so badly want to fill you up,” Blake tried to respond, but her brain was refusing to work, “and, mmm, I’m getting kind of close, so it’s your last chance to take back wanting everything.”

Blake heard what Ruby said, but all her mind could think was how much she wanted Ruby to keep going and never stop, “no...stopping,” she blushed as Ruby laughed at her, “please.”

“Wow, I really broke you, huh?” Ruby lowered Blake back down so she could caress her face, “but you’ll be okay, once I’m, ah, done.” She felt an orgasm coming on, and she sped up, “right, Blakey?”

Blake nodded, enjoying the faster thrusts until Ruby slammed her cock as far into her as she could get it, eliciting a groan of pain, “oooooow!” She barely had time to process it as a new feeling took over. It felt like she was being pushed from the inside, like something was filling her up. And then it dawned on her, Ruby was cumming, but it was different than it had been before. Ruby was unusually quiet, the only sound her panting breath. She didn’t stop when Blake had expected her too, after a few large spurts as had happened many times before, instead she sat and breathed.

Then Blake noticed something else, there was a bulge in her stomach, not a large one, but still it was there, and it was just jarring enough to knock some sense into her, “Ruby, what is that?”

Without a word, Ruby slowly pulled out, making Blake moan as the bulge moved with her. When she finally got it out, she pulled off the condom, tying the end before holding it up for Blake to see, “this is what you wanted,” she set the cum filled condom on Blake’s chest, letting her feel the warmth radiating off of it, “this is me not holding back.”

Blake could only stare in amazement, she knew Ruby could cum a lot, but the balloon of cum sitting on her chest was so much more than she had expected, “how?”

“Hehe,” Ruby giggled and moved the condom to the side before slapping her cock across Blake’s stomach, “I learned really early on that if I couldn’t hold myself back, I was only going to make a mess,” she picked her cock up and slapped it down again, “the only problem is, when I hold back I can’t go as long, since I have to focus on not painting the walls white,” she slapped her cock down again, “but you wanted everything, and I still have more to give, if you’ll have me.”

Blake nodded, “Let me see how far you can go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss moaned loudly as Yang fucked her against the tree, the collar tightening around her neck as she gasped out, “fuck me, Yang!”

Yang had one arm wrapped around Weiss, holding her against her as she used her body to pin her to the tree. Not that it was necessary, Weiss wasn’t going to fight her, but the power it gave Yang made it worthwhile, “fuck, you’ve been such a naughty girl,” she whispered in Weiss’s ear before biting it, making the heiress moan, “my naughty girl, fucking my partner without telling me,” she pulled tighter on the leash, forcing Weiss’s head back and letting Yang see the pleasure written all over it, “you enjoy getting punished like this, don’t you?”

“Dust, yes!” Weiss moaned and held on to the tree, the bark digging into her hands.

“Of course you do, because deep down, you’re a dirty slut,” Yang thrust harder, “you want it rough, in the open, you don’t care that anyone could see us.”

“Mmmm, I’m your slut, Yang!” Weiss felt the collar loosen, and she took a deep breath, “I’m yours and only yours!”

“We both know that’s not true, Princess,” Yang smiled down at Weiss, “you crave more, and that’s okay, because at the end of the day, no matter who you fuck, you’re mine,” she placed a kiss on Weiss’s forehead before pulling hard on the leash, “so I’m gonna cum, and then I’m going to make you cum, over and over and over again.”

“I don’t deserve-“ her objection was cut short by Yang yanking on the leash.

“Don’t you tell me what you deserve,” Yang growled, “I’m the Dom, not you, so if I say I’m going to make you cum until you’re a quivering mess, that’s what’s going to happen,” she kissed Weiss’s forehead again, “okay, snowflake?”

Weiss nodded, a moan escaping her lips as she felt Yang cum inside of her, “you feel so good in me, Yang.”

“Heh,” Yang blushed and pulled out, “drop your skirt and turn around,” Yang watched as she did, laughing to herself as she saw a glob of her cum leak out of Weiss, “this is to make up for last time,” she dropped to her knees, taking Weiss’s erect cock in her mouth and gagging as Weiss unexpectedly came, “ack, Weiss!” she said through her mouthful of cum, then swallowed, “I thought you were getting better about that.”

Weiss blushed and tried to look away, but Yang pulled the leash and made her look back at her, “I told you, I’m pent up, I’ve been hard since before Blake started,” she blushed harder and mumbled, “honestly, the fact I didn’t come while you fucked me is a testament more than anything.”

“I guess,” Yang eyed Weiss’s cock, then gave it a kiss, “you know, snowflake, I haven’t seen you last as long as our first time,” she kissed it again, and Weiss whimpered, “remember, when all you could do was touch yourself and cum in seconds?” a grin grew across her face as Weiss looked away, and she pulled her attention back, “stop looking away, Weiss, I want to see my beautiful snow angel when she blushes,” she started to jack her off, “the way it spreads across your face and down your neck, how your ears only turn pink when you’re really embarrassed,” they did just that, and Yang smiled wider, her lilac eyes filled with pride, “you’re so fucking beautiful, and I just want to make you feel good,” Weiss tensed as Yang gave her cock a lick, “I want to make you feel like you’re on cloud nine, I want to bring you up and keep you there,” she dropped to Weiss’s balls and nibbled on them, “so I can drag you down like a slut deserves,” Weiss released her tension, and Yang chuckled, “you’re a weird one, miss Schnee.”

“Oh, mmm, I’m the weird one?”

“You’re so prim and proper, you put up all these appearances, for your family name and all that. Everyone assumes that you’re soft, that you can’t handle it all,” she looked up into Weiss’s eyes, “You’ve always talked about how you hated being treated like your father’s property, how you wanted to make your own decisions, but when I’m in charge, it’s a different story.”

“I told you, ah, I feel safe with you,” Weiss groaned and shot cum across Yang’s face, “mmmmmm, I’m yours, Yang, however you want me, even if, ahh, that means I’m your slut.”

Yang smiled and licked up the cum that had covered her lips, “If you say so, princess,” she gently sucked Weiss’s tip, “but if you’re gonna be my slut, then you need to take everything off,” Weiss was a little too eager to do this, and as she threw her top to the side, Yang smiled, “that’s better, just a collar and a leash, that’s all you need to wear.”

Weiss nodded and pressed her back against the tree, keeping herself steady as Yang started sucking her off. It was an amazing feeling, not just Yang’s mouth wrapped around her, as great as that was, but being naked, out in public, or as public as a cluster of trees was. It was something she hadn’t understood at first, but now, the warm, nearly summer breeze rushing over her naked body made it clear just how much she wanted this specific feeling to never go away. The thrill of getting caught in such a precarious position, it was euphoric, so much so, that as Yang made her cum again, and she pressed harder against the tree, she forgot to keep her aura up.

“Fuck,” Weiss hissed as the hard bark tore into her back, “ah, Yang!”

“What’s wrong?” Yang looked up at Weiss, seeing the pain in her eyes, and pulled away, “shit, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Weiss’s voice trembled as she put her aura back up, feeling the scratches and scrapes across her back slowly close, “just, dropped my aura for a second, I’ll be fine.”

“Weiss,” Yang’s eyes were filled with worry as she looked up at her, “do we need to go somewhere more comfortable?”

“No, just, keep going,” she sighed and rubbed the top of Yang’s head, “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Weiss-”

“Please, I want you to keep going.”

And so, hesitantly, Yang did. She pushed the doubt gnawing at her mind away, convincing herself that if Weiss really needed to stop, she would. As her lips wrapped back around Weiss’s dick, she focused on one thing, making Weiss feel good. After all, she’d been a good girl, taking her punishment with stride, despite how hard Yang had been on her.

She took all of Weiss into her mouth, enjoying how Weiss moaned. It was becoming her new favorite sound, just like everything Weiss did. She enjoyed Weiss so much more than she could ever hope to show or say, and as Weiss came again, her heart fluttered with joy.

She wanted this moment to last forever. She was in control of Weiss, but it wasn’t taken, it was given, and she was using it to make her princess happy. As much as she enjoyed being rough with her, as much as she enjoyed seeing Weiss’s face as she pinned her down and fucked her, this was better than that. Weiss came again, and a new thought dawned on her.

Yang loved Weiss. She loved Weiss so fucking much, and that scared her. She wasn’t ready for that feeling, so she tried to suppress it. She made Weiss come more and more, her hands traveled up and down her body, touching every part of Weiss she could reach, doing anything to make Weiss feel good, because that’s all that needed to matter. Weiss was all that mattered.

“Yang, fuck, Yang!” Weiss covered her mouth and slid down the tree, shuddering as she came, “ah, Dust!”

Yang snapped out of her semi-trance state, realizing how full she felt as she laid her head in Weiss’s lap, “you okay, princess?”

“Am I okay?” Weiss stared at Yang, “are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well aside from the fact that you zoned out for nearly an hour!” Weiss scrambled for her scroll, showing Yang that, indeed, an hour had passed, “you didn’t stop once the entire time! That is the most I’ve cum in months, and it was like you weren’t even there for it,” she wanted to be angry as Yang stared at her with a confused look on her face, “Dust, Yang, what happened? You were so in control, and then, you just stopped doing anything else, no pet names, no degrading me, you didn’t even use this!” She waved the leash around and groaned, “I just want to make sure you’re okay, because something is clearly bothering you.”

“What, no, I’m fine,” Yang shook her head, “I just, wanted to focus on you, that’s all,” she stood before Weiss could object, her stomach uncomfortably full as she stretched and put her clothes on, “let’s get back to the room, it’s almost time for dinner.”

“Yang,” Weiss sighed and leaned her head back against the tree, “you can’t just ignore this.”

“I’m not ignoring anything,” Yang lied while pulling Weiss to her feet and detaching the leash, “come on, get dressed, Princess.”

Weiss groaned and put her clothes back on, her hand hovering over her collar as she asked, “do you, regret this, is that why you’re acting weird?”

“Weiss, why would you think-“

“Because you’ve been so open before!” Weiss stomped her foot and glared, “you absolutely love to talk, so the fact that you aren’t is worrying me!”

“I’m. Fine.” Yang insisted, “I just wanted to give for a change-“

“You always give, that’s why I love this!” Weiss shouted, “you care so much, and you give me more than I deserve! I belong to you because there is no one else I want to belong to! You mean so much to me, so why can’t you just talk to me?!”

“Because there is nothing to talk about!” Yang snapped back, refusing to give in to what her heart wanted, “and there won’t be anything to talk about, so stop asking!” She wrapped the leash tight around her hand and started walking, “let’s go back.”

Weiss watched Yang walk away, before shouting, “I’m falling for you, Yang!” The blonde stopped in her tracks, “and I know that makes you uncomfortable, I know you don’t want anything more, but I can’t help it!”

“Weiss, please-“

“I’m sorry that I’m like this, I’m sorry that I can’t control how I feel about you, but I need to tell you the truth,” she felt tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away, “because if I don’t, it’s going to eat me alive, and you’re going to hate me!”

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because this isn’t what you want!”

“My wants aren’t the only thing that matters!”

“They are to me!”

“Well I just want you to be happy!” Yang snapped, her eyes turning red, “I want you to have someone to hold, someone to take you on dates and tell you that they love you! I want you to have the things I’m too scared to commit to, because all I want is to make you the happiest girl on Remnant, even if that means that you love somebody else!” She stormed back to Weiss, letting her see the start of tears in her eyes, “you deserve more than me, you should want more than me, and I know you do!”

Weiss stared up at Yang, then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, “you dolt,” she held Yang tight, “why do you act like you can just be thrown away?”

“I,” Yang closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling, “because...why would you want someone who’s too scared to feel the same way?”

“Because you make me happy, dolt,” Weiss hugged her tighter, “because you make me feel safe, and comfortable, and loved, in your own way.”

“But what about everything else?”

“I don’t need that-”

“But it’s what you want, and you want it from me, and I can’t give it to you-”

“And that’s okay! We talked about this, I don’t want to pressure you into anything else,” she could feel the uncertainty radiating off of Yang, and she said what she thought would ease her, “if nothing else, you can always help me win Ruby over.”

Yang laughed, but the thought of her sister troubled her, “are you sure that’s what you want? To be the girl who hooked up with both sisters?”

“Sh-shut up,” Weiss mumbled, her confidence suddenly gone as Yang teased her, “look, you know I like her, so just help me with it, and I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Deal,” Yang said before Weiss could take it back, “but, I think it can wait, right?”

“Yeah,” Weiss detached from Yang, “you feel better?”

“Sure,” Yang said with such a lack of confidence that Weiss frowned at her, “I...It’s just a lot, and I don’t want to ruin anything for you.”

“Well, keep talking to me, and you won’t,” Weiss took Yang by the hand, “I know walking away is easier, but it doesn’t help either of us.”

Yang turned red, looking at the ground as she mumbled, “sorry.”

“It’s okay, just, don’t do it again,” Weiss started walking, her hand still tight around Yang’s, “okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Yang squeezed Weiss’s hand, “I’m sorry I got like that, for an hour.”

“It wasn’t...bad, I just wasn’t expecting you to do it,” Weiss leaned against her and sighed, “can you tell me why?”

“I don’t know,” Yang lied, “I guess I just, stopped thinking. I lost myself in the moment, and I just wanted to please you, but,” she chuckled to ease the tension, “I guess I didn’t do great.”

“No, shut up, you did wonderfully,” Weiss elbowed her lightly in the side, “you made me feel amazing, and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Yang blushed and smiled, “It can’t have been that good.”

“Thirty times, Yang, I kept track,” Weiss smiled back, “it was very, very good.”

“Heh,” Yang’s smile grew and she rubbed the back of her head, “whatever you say, princess,” she let go of Weiss’s hand as they entered the dorms, “so, what do you think Ruby and Blake are up to?”

“Honestly, they’re probably cuddling in Ruby’s bed right now,” Weiss blushed at the thought, “Dust, what if they got together, like actually started dating?”

Yang laughed, “yeah, and you’ll be a C student,” she laughed again, “sure, they’re spending a lot of time together, but I have Blake’s word that she isn’t into Ruby like that, and I trust Blake not to lie to me. Speaking of,” she pulled out her scroll, shooting Blake a quick message, “letting them know we’re on our way back.”

“But, what if it does happen?”

“Then Ruby would tell me,” Yang smiled warmly at Weiss, “come on, she’s my little sister, you think she wouldn’t be itching to tell me as soon as she got the chance?”

“I guess so,” Yang’s scroll beeped, and Weiss looked over at her, “what’s she saying?”

“‘That’s fine, ignore the mess, not my fault’,” Yang frowned, and they stopped in front of their room, “uh, maybe we shouldn’t go in there?”

“It’s probably fine,” Weiss reached for the door, her hand stopping right in front of the doorknob, “right?”

“Yeah, probably,” Yang urged Weiss forward, and as the door slowly opened, her eyes went wide.

Blake was laying in Weiss’s bed, pinned under a naked and snoring Ruby, who was very much still inside of her, a bright pink condom barely visible on her dick. What wasn’t barely visible were the ten or so condoms that were scattered around the couple, all filled with large amounts of Ruby’s cum.

Blake looked at them both, her eyes tired but filled with excitement, “your sister is fucking amazing, Yang,” her voice was barely audible, and she mewled as Ruby unconsciously moved around, “but if you don’t get her out of me, I think I’m going to pass out.”

Yang and Weiss both stared in shock, the door slowly swinging closed behind them, “how long have you been like this?” Weiss asked, horrified at the state her bed was in.

“Twenty minutes?” Blake responded, unsure as she shuddered and panted, “Ruby tired herself out, and I didn’t want to move her, because…” she trailed off and gestured at the condoms.

“Why didn’t you wake her up?” Weiss asked, barely registering that Yang had left her side.

“I tried, but, uh-“ she blushed and looked away, “kinda surrounded at the moment.”

“You let her go all out, huh?” Yang asked, returning from the bathroom with a large trash bag.

“Yes,” Blake blushed as Yang started picking up the condoms and throwing them in the bag, “sorry.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” Yang was very careful to not get too close to her sister.

“I feel like you’re way too casual about this, Yang,” Weiss said, still in a little bit of shock.

“Years of living in the same house, you get used to some things,” Yang explained, carefully taking the full trash bag and setting it aside, “you should be fine to wake her up,” she blushed a bit, “did you want us to go?”

“It’s fine,” Blake mumbled before shaking Ruby, “hey, wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Ruby mumbled, trying to push Blake away but only succeeding in making her moan.

“O-okay, maybe you should go,” Blake blushed harder, “I’ll tell you when.”

“You got it,” Yang nodded and took Weiss by the hand, leading her out of the room.

“Ruby, you gotta wake up,” Blake insisted, “you’re still inside me.”

“It’s warm,” Ruby mumbled, “just a bit more.”

“Ruby, come on,” Blake rolled Ruby off of her, shaking wildly as the condom slid out of her, leaving it full and hanging off of Ruby’s limp dick, “mmm.”

“Blakey,” Ruby whined, her eyes fluttering open, “noooooo.”

“Sorry, Ruby,” Blake sat up, missing the feeling of Ruby’s cock inside of her as much as Ruby was, “it was time.”

“Ugh, fiiiiiiiiiine,” Ruby sat up, rubbing her head and yawning before taking off the condom hanging off of her dick, “how long was I asleep?”

“Forty-three minutes,” Blake said, trying to stand but falling back down as her legs failed her, “you kept me stretched out that entire time.”

“Sorry,” Ruby mumbled, standing and tossing the condom in the trash bag and not thinking about why it was there, “I’m too big.”

“That’s not what I said,” Blake used Ruby to pull herself up, and embraced her, “you’re wonderful, and I’ll recover, in a few days,” she smiled and kissed Ruby on the cheek, “help me into bed? My legs are still weak.”

Ruby nodded and walked Blake over to her bunk, helping her up into her bed before looking at the trash bag, “Yang and Weiss saw us, didn’t they?”

“Sorry, I told them it was okay,” Blake blushed, “I would have asked, but you weren’t exactly awake.”

“It's fine,” Ruby blushed as well, “did you, enjoy it?”

“God, yes!” Blake rolled onto her side, stars in her eyes as she looked down at Ruby, “I wish I’d known earlier that you could do that.”

Ruby turned a brighter shade of red and hurriedly picked up her clothes, “I should go throw this away,” she threw her clothes on as quick as she could, not even bothering to put underwear on as she grabbed the trash bag, “I’ll be back in a bit, don’t let Yang and Weiss bother you too much.” she walked out of the room, avoiding looking at Yang and Weiss as she passed them.

“I guess it’s safe to go in now,” Yang shrugged her shoulders and walked into their room, with Weiss following closely behind, “so, Blake-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Blake groaned, cutting Yang off before she could say another word, “so just save it, Yang.”

“Gah, I was just going to ask if you’re okay,” Yang sat on her bed and sighed, “also if you and Ruby are up for grabbing dinner with me and Weiss.”

“We haven’t had an actual team dinner in at least a week,” Weiss added on, “it would be nice to do.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Blake nodded and sat back up, “let’s wait for Ruby, so we can get our clothes back.”

~~~~~~~TRIGGER WARNING~~~~~~

And so they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“She just went to throw that away, what is taking so long?” Worry was settling in all their stomachs. Yang was pacing around the room, Blake was periodically checking the message she sent Ruby, and Weiss was tapping her fingers across her lap, “should we go look for her?”

“I’m sure Ruby’s fine,” Weiss said, mostly for herself, “she probably got caught up in polite conversation or something.”

“For half an hour?” Yang scoffed.

“Well what else could it be, it’s not like she’s going to get attacked at Beacon.”

Blake checked her scroll again, and relief flooded her heart as a message from Ruby came through, “she’s responding.”

“Finally, what’s it say?” Yang looked up at Blake, who didn’t respond, “Blake, what’s she saying?”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m coming back,” Ruby had sent her, “I’m so sorry.”

“She’s...coming back,” Blake said, then jumped out of bed and gathered her clothes, “can you guys go ahead? We’ll meet you there.”

Yang started to argue, then saw the desperation in Blake’s eyes, so she instead pulled Blake into a hug and whispered, “you tell me if anything is wrong with her, please.”

“Yeah,” Blake whispered back, “I’m sure she’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Yang let go of her and looked over at Weiss, “come on, Weiss.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s fine, Weiss,” Yang insisted, “let’s just go.”

Blake watched them both leave, then got dressed and waited for Ruby to come back.

When she did, a few minutes later, she was clutching her upper arms, tears in her silver eyes as she collapsed into Blake’s arms, “I’m sorry, I had to, I’m sorry!”

Blake didn’t say a word, simply holding Ruby close as she sobbed. She let her cry, offering quiet consolations until she was calm enough to respond, “what happened?”

“I panicked, I just wanted it to go away,” Ruby loosened her grip, showing the red stains on her upper sleeves and hands, “I just wanted it to stop!”

“God, Ruby,” Blake whispered, reaching for Ruby’s arms before stopping and asking, “I’m going to look, okay?” Ruby nodded and cried harder, trying to hide as Blake rolled her sleeves up. Several long wounds cut across both of Ruby’s upper arms, no longer bleeding, thankfully, but still fresh. Blake looked them over, then shook her head and held Ruby closer, “use your aura.”

“Blake-”

“They’re going to get worse if you don’t, and I don’t think you want them to heal naturally, right?” Ruby sobbed but nodded, “okay, then please, if not for yourself, then for the people who care about you, use your aura.” Ruby’s body shimmered red, and the wounds slowly closed.

“I’m sorry, Blake,” Ruby squeezed Blake tight, “I’m so sorry!”

Blake shook her head and pressed it against Ruby’s, “you need help, Ruby, not to apologize.”

“But-”

“And if it’s not going to see a professional, then at least talk to me,” Blake insisted, “I know I’m the problem, but I still want to help.”

“You’re not-”

“I hurt you, Ruby, somehow, someway, I hurt you,” the next words caught in her throat, but she had to say them, “why else would you have a nightmare where I raped you?”

“Blake-” Ruby started sobbing harder, “I’m sorry!”

“Stop apologizing,” Blake kept her voice as calm as possible, “we don’t have to talk about it right now, but at some point, you need to tell me what I did, so I can be better for you.”

“You didn’t do anything!” Ruby shook her head and pressed herself against Blake, “that’s the problem!”

“What?”

“You didn’t do anything, I lied to you, I hurt you, I ruined our moment, and you did nothing!” Ruby sobbed harder, even as Blake held her tight in her arms, “You were supposed to be mad at me, you were supposed to hate me!”

“Why do you want me to hate you?”

“Because you deserve better! You deserve better than the stupid weapons geek who isn’t even your age! You deserve someone better-”

“Ruby!” Blake lost her cool as she shouted over her, “You think I care about any of that? You think I’m so shallow that those things mean anything to me?” she still held Ruby tight, “You are kind and caring! You are an inspiration to everyone around you, you are a natural-born leader and such an amazing person that I’m so lucky to know! And you know what else? You’re a genius weapons creator, you designed and wield a weapon so complex that most people wouldn’t even dare to try! You’re smart enough and brave enough to get into Beacon two years early, because you are amazingly talented and deserve the place you have here!” Blake felt passionate tears in her eyes, and she let them fall, “I am so fucking happy to have you, okay? I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world!”

Ruby sobbed into Blake’s chest, “Blake…” she sobbed harder, unable to think of anything to say. She couldn’t refute what Blake was saying, but she so desperately wanted to, “Blake…” Why didn’t Blake understand? She had hurt her, it was only fair that Blake hurt her back, right?

But it wasn’t, and some part of Ruby knew that. Some part of her knew she was being childish and hypocritical. She was so willing to help and forgive others, why shouldn’t they do the same for her?

“I’m sorry for shouting,” Blake interrupted Ruby’s thoughts with her apology, “I just...can’t stand seeing you tear yourself down like that. You’re such a beautiful soul, but you treat yourself like you’re the scum of Remnant, and that isn’t fair.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Blake stroked her back and kissed her head.

“For hurting myself, and acting stupid, and making you worry and get mad at me, and-”

“Shh, you don’t need to apologize, okay?” Blake cooed, “I want you to be safe, and I want you to believe you’re worth more than you think, because you are to me.”

Ruby hugged Blake and closed her eyes, “please don’t tell Yang about this.”

“I can’t not tell her,” Blake sighed, “I promised to.”

“No, please,” Ruby started to cry again, “please don’t tell her.”

Blake tightened her jaw and sighed again, “why don’t we tell her together?”

Ruby groaned but nodded, “only what happened, okay? Nothing else!”

“I won’t, I promise.” Blake’s stomach sank as she said this, “you feel better?” Ruby nodded, “enough to go to dinner?”

“Yes,” Ruby let go of Blake, wiping the tears from her eyes, “can you help me change?”

“Yeah, let’s get you washed up,” Blake stood, helping Ruby up as well, “I’ll grab something, if you want to throw that stuff in the washer.” She walked over to Ruby’s drawers, keeping an eye on her as she undressed, “what do you feel like wearing?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ruby looked down at the bloodied shirt in her hands, “just, something.”

“Hmm,” Blake pulled out a pair of black, flexible pants and a loose fitting red shirt, along with a matching bra and panties, “how’s this?”

“It’s fine,” Ruby started towards the bathroom.

Blake frowned and followed, watching as Ruby threw her clothes in the open washer and left it open. She moved to go stand in front of a full length mirror, and her hands traveled up to her arms, brushing over the light scars that now sat there.

“Hey,” Blake came up behind her, gently guiding her hands away before saying, “I’ll grab a washcloth,” she did just that, then soaked it in the sink and returned, “you okay if I do this?”

Ruby nodded, shivering as the cold washcloth pressed against her skin, gently wiping away the blood that had dried onto her arms, “you told me...that I can hurt myself in ways that can’t be changed,” she watched Blake in the mirror, silently tending to her without so much as a look in her direction, “I should have listened better.”

“Maybe,” Blake said, moving around Ruby to her other arm, “but you were scared, and in pain. I know what that’s like, you can’t think about what you should be doing, you just want anything to take the pain away,” she scrubbed Ruby’s arm, “even if it’s just a different pain.”

“Have you...done this?” Ruby asked, and Blake slowed, “sorry, I shouldn’t-“

“It was a long time ago, when I was completely devoted to the White Fang,” Blake took Ruby’s hand to wash, “before I started realizing what they had become, I-“ Blake squeezed Ruby’s hand, “I know I’ve told you all about my old partner, Adam, what we were,” her hands started shaking, and she took a deep breath, “one night, he forced himself on me, and he convinced me that it was my fault he acted that way…”

“You don’t have to tell me this, Blake.” Ruby said, her heart dropping as she listened to her.

“No, it’s fine, I haven’t said it out loud in a while,” Blake continued to wash Ruby’s hand, “I carried that pain within me for months, convinced that if I had just been better, it wouldn’t have happened, and it became too much,” she switched to Ruby’s other hand, “I took a knife, and I cut, and I healed, and I cut again. I didn’t leave a single scar, I was the only one who knew what happened. I went from one pain to another, and the first pain slowly went away.” She scrubbed the blood from Ruby’s fingers, “I can’t ever take that back, as much as I wish I could, and I don’t want that to happen to you either.”

“Blake, I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Ruby touched Blake gently, “h-how do you deal with it?”

“Well, seeing him captured during the attack helped,” Blake laughed and looked into Ruby’s eyes, “but, before now, I just had to ignore it, I had to force those memories away, and that wasn’t healthy,” she finished cleaning Ruby’s hand and stepped back, “now, I have you, and I can replace it with new, better memories.”

“But, you’ll still remember what happened.”

“Until the day I die, I can’t forget it, but I can smother it with better memories, happier, safer memories, and it will be better.”

Ruby looked up into Blake’s eyes, then absently touched her upper arms again, “what if it happens again?”

“Then you need to have a safer way to cope,” Blake took Ruby’s hands, clasping them between her own, “it can be anything that won’t harm you, as long as you can do it whenever those feelings come back.”

“What did you do?”

“I did a lot of things, I would make tea, scream into a pillow, train, write-“

“What did you write?” Ruby asked, showing a particular interest in it.

“Usually whatever I was feeling, all the anger, the sadness, the hurt, but sometimes I just wrote what had happened that day. I would pretend to have a conversation with someone, just venting my frustrations,” she chuckled and held Ruby’s hands tighter, “they never responded, but it still helped.”

Ruby smiled, “that sounds like it helped a lot. I might grab one of my notebooks-“

“You can have one of my journals,” Blake offered, “I’ve got plenty of empty ones, and they’re easier to carry around.”

“Oh, thanks,” Ruby’s eyes lit up and she blushed, “and, thank you for being there for me.”

“Always, Ruby,” Blake let go of her hands and gave her a kiss on the head, “now, let’s get you dressed, I’m sure Weiss and Yang are getting impatient.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ruby nodded, grabbing her clothes from where Blake had set them.

Blake watched her get dressed, taking note of how she tucked her cock back before putting on her panties, “so, is that what you normally do?”

“Huh, oh, the tucking,” Ruby looked down and shook her head, “normally, I’d tape it back, to make sure it stays, but I don’t really care right now,” she slipped her shirt and pants on, then stared at the slight bulge she was sporting, “and I think you like it.”

“Hey, none of that,” Blake blushed and hugged Ruby from behind, “it is the exact wrong time to be horny.”

“It’s a good place though,” Ruby laughed as Blake hugged her tighter, “okay, I’m stopping.”

“Good, now just keep it that way,” Blake kissed her on the cheek, “and let’s head to dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Dinner Talks and Late Night Walks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload cause this chapter is short :)

“Took you guys long enough,” Yang said as she waved Blake and Ruby over, she and Weiss sitting in front of four plates piled with food, “what happened?”

“It’s nothing, Yang,” Ruby explained as Blake sent Yang a message and sat down, “promise.”

“We’ll talk about it later,” Blake’s message said, making Yang sigh and shove her scroll in her pocket.

“Well, you’re here now, and we were nice enough to get you food,” Weiss snarked, “I can’t promise it’s still warm, though.”

“That’s fine, any food is good food at this point,” Ruby drooled over her plate before digging in, “thank you!”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Yang rolled her eyes, and started eating as well, “so, what’s the plan for the rest of the week?”

“Well,” Ruby started through a mouthful of food, “combat exams are next friday, so we’ve got six days to get ready for that, and considering the rest of our classes are basically done,” her eyes sparkled as she slammed her hand on the table, “I think Team RWBY needs to commit to acing the exams above all else!”

“So, what, training everyday?” Weiss asked, her brow furrowed.

“Only training,” Ruby said with a smile, “of course, we do our work for other classes, we still have a paper for professor Port and the weapon upkeep project, but other than that, only training,” her smile was replaced with a stern face, “you guys get what I mean by that, right?”

“No sex, or fooling around, or anything like that, right?” Blake guessed, hiding her disappointment as Ruby nodded.

“Seriously, Ruby?” Weiss was, surprisingly, the first to object.

“Yeah, that’s a lot.” Yang butted in.

“Oh, come on, you two made it through almost a whole year without, you can make it one more week,” Ruby insisted, shooting them both a dirty look, “besides, we’ve been taking it easy for the past week, so I think you’ll survive.”

“Ugh, fine,” Yang sighed and crossed her arms, “what’s the day by day plan, then?”

“I think team training for the first few days, then one on one’s, and finish off with single person training in time for solo exams.”

“And that last part means?”

“Strengths, weaknesses, anything and everything about the way we fight, focused solely on each of us, one at a time, for example,” she pointed at Weiss, “your glyphs are amazing, but they’re a drain on you, as we’ve established. So the best way for you to win is to take your opponent out as quickly as possible, while only using your glyphs when necessary,” she moved on to Blake, who watched her with interest, “your semblance and general speed is great for slower combatants, but someone who can keep up with you is bound to wear you down. So, you’ll need to be aggressive against someone who can keep up with you,” she wheeled around to Yang, who held up a hand before she could say anything.

“I’m too slow and too cocky, and my semblance doesn’t help. I need to get better at actually hitting a target moving faster than a wall, right?”

They all stared at her, then Ruby cracked a smile, “I was going to say that you’re doing great, but yeah, you could work on all that,” she laughed as Yang rolled her eyes and reached over the table to smack Ruby on top of her head, “hey, I’m just agreeing with you.” The other two joined in on the laughter as Yang stood and walked around the table to put Ruby in a loose headlock, “ow, hey! Come on!” She beat against Yang’s grip, laughing the entire time.

“You’re lucky you’re my sister,” Yang smiled and let her go, before ruffling her hair and sitting back down.

“Yeah yeah,” Ruby fixed her hair before pointing to herself, “as for me, I’m in the same boat as Blake, with the added issue of Crescent Rose being meant for Grimm, she’s not as good against people.” She shrugged, and ate a bit more.

“Well, not to ruin the moment of you perfectly dissecting out fighting styles,” Weiss added, “but, we’ve fought enough people to know what to do, Ruby.”

“Yeah, Torchwick, Junior’s henchmen, the White Fang,” Blake counted off on her fingers, “and, you know, the Vytal Festival, as much of a disaster as that ended up being.”

“Okay, that’s true, but there’s always room for improvement,” Ruby insisted, “I mean, imagine if you had to fight an actual, fully trained huntsman,” the others reluctantly nodded, “besides, our opponents are going to be random, so it’s always good to prepare.”

“I think the point they’re trying to make is that spending all that time training is excessive,” Yang said, earning more reluctant nods from Weiss and Blake.

“Come on, guys, this is our last full week before the semester ends, and we’ve basically swapped priorities on what’s important,” Ruby stood, her eyes shining brightly as she gave her speech, “we’re huntsman and huntresses first, everything else second, and we’ve frankly given too much time to the second. Not that it was bad, or anything like that, but, at least for this week, we need to focus on getting ready for exams! After that, we can relax, and spend some more time together before we go our separate ways for the summer, deal?”

The others stared up at her, and one by one nodded, except for Yang, “you swear if we give this our all, you’ll let us relax after exams?”

“Swear on my heart, sis,” Ruby put a hand over her chest and smiled, “Trust me, I want to kick back and relax too, but we need to focus.”

“Fine,” Yang smiled back, waiting for Ruby to sit back down before continuing, “so, since Ruby brought it up, what are you guys doing after the semester ends?”

Weiss looked down at her food, the thought of the end of the semester turning her stomach, “I’m...going home. It’s not ideal, and frankly, I do not want to, but it’s what I can do.”

Blake looked away as well, her ears folding down, “I’m not sure, I’ll probably stick around Vale. Not really any point in going home, right?”

Ruby and Yang shared a look, and Ruby offered again, “you guys don’t need to do that, we’re more than willing to let you stay with us. We’ve got room, hot food, and you won’t have to worry as much.”

“Yeah, Patch is so much closer than Atlas, and definitely less stressful than sticking around here,” she sighed, “Vale sucks in the summer, too many people, not enough cold to go around.”

“That’s...really nice of you to offer, but, I couldn’t impose like that,” Blake deflected their offer, still not looking at them.

“And besides, what would your father say?”

“Are you kidding, dad loves visitors,” Ruby smiled kindly to the both of them, “and, I’m sure he’d want to meet you two after hearing so much.”

“We don’t want to force you guys, but the offer is always there, even if you don’t take it immediately.” Yang smiled as well, “The Xiao Long-Rose home is always open to you.”

“Thank you, but I think we’ll be okay, right Blake?”

“Yeah, it’s just the summer,” Blake faked a smile for them, “and then, we’ll be back.”

Yang and Ruby looked at each other again, both worried about their partners, “We know you guys don’t have the best home life, but if you’re insistent on going back, tell us what we can do to help.”

Weiss and Blake stayed silent, both of them picking at their food and hoping that the sisters would just let it go.

“Okay…” Yang frowned and looked down at her plate, “you guys...just want to go back to the room?”

“Y-yeah,” Blake stood, picking up the plate of food she had barely touched, “We need to talk anyways.”

“Right,” Yang looked over at Weiss, “would you mind giving us some time to talk, please?”

“Sure,” Weiss stood as well, “I’ll go to the library, maybe finish up Port’s paper.”

“Thank you,” Yang stood, followed by Ruby, who was now staring at the ground, “you okay, Ruby?”

“Yeah, sure,” she grabbed her empty plate, trying to steady herself as she shook, “let’s just, get this over with.”

Yang sighed, following the rest of her team as they put their plates away and started back to the room. The sun was setting as they walked in silence together, the only thing breaking the silence was Weiss before she left, “just, message me when you’re done, I’ll come back.”

Yang nodded, watching her walk away from them, then looked back at Blake and Ruby. She so desperately wanted them to say something, anything besides this stress inducing silence. She was going crazy with worry, especially with how calm Blake and Ruby were acting. They hadn’t been able to reach Ruby for half an hour, and they were acting like it wasn’t a problem.

When they got back to the room, she started to say exactly that, but Blake cut her off, “before you say anything, Yang, you need to let Ruby speak first.”

Yang stared at them both, then sat on her bed and sighed, “fine.”

Ruby looked over at Blake, who nodded slowly, and slowly rolled her sleeves up, “I...hurt myself,” she showed the scars to Yang, whose eyes went wide, “I’m sorry I worried you, but...I didn’t want you to know.”

Yang stared at Ruby’s scars, “shit, fuck, god dammit!” She stood abruptly, making Ruby flinch back, “Why didn’t you tell me immediately?!” She grabbed Ruby’s arm to get a better look, ignoring how her sister shook in her grasp, “fucking dammit, Ruby, I’m your sister!”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby cried and fought against Yang’s grip, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me!”

“Yang, please let go of her.” Blake asked, trying to calm them both down, although she was primed to remove Yang by force.

“Why wouldn’t you want to tell me?!” Yang was ignoring both of them, “Don’t you trust me?!”

“Please, I’m sorry!” Ruby was begging, her body trembling as she tried to pull away.

“Yang!” Blake stood and raised her voice, trying to get her partner to listen, “Let go of her!”

“Ruby, tell me!” She tried to pull Ruby closer, and suddenly Blake had grabbed her by the arm, her amber eyes cold and serious.

“Let. Go. Now.” She didn’t give Yang a choice as she literally twisted her arm until she did, then immediately turned her attention to Ruby, “hey, Ruby, it’s okay,” her eyes softened and she gingerly held Ruby as she fell into her arms, sobbing and clutching her tightly, “it’s okay, no one’s going to hurt you.”

“Ruby-“ Yang reached out, but Blake glared at her until she pulled back.

“This is why she didn’t want to tell you,” Blake hissed, “right, Ruby?” She felt her nod into her chest, “I’m sorry, I should have listened to you.”

“N-no,” Ruby shook her head and muttered.

Yang watched the two of them, trying to work everything through her head without snapping, “What else...aren’t you telling me?”

“Yang, leave it-“

“What else?!” She roared, “I am her sister, god dammit! I deserve to know what is going on!” She took a deep breath, trying to calm down, “please, tell me.”

Blake looked down at Ruby, who was shaking less, but was still mumbling apologies, “What can I tell her?” Ruby stopped mumbling, then whispered so only Blake could hear, “okay,” she looked back at Yang, “Ruby had a traumatic nightmare, a couple nights ago, and...getting grabbed like that triggers her,” Ruby whispered something else, and Blake nodded, “she’s not upset with you, you didn’t know, and she’s sorry for not telling you.”

Yang sighed and sat back down, burying her face in her hands before asking, “why don’t you trust me, Ruby?” She heard her sister whispering and sighed louder, “I want to hear it from you, Ruby, not through Blake.”

Ruby tensed and pulled away from Blake, tears in her eyes as she looked at Yang and started talking, “because you panic like this, Yang. You’re so quick to jump to the worst conclusion and overreact.”

“I think my reaction was fair, Ruby, I mean,” Yang groaned and stared at the bed above her, “traumatic dreams, self-harm, the fact that you didn’t want to tell me. Honestly, what did you expect?”

“I expected exactly this, which is why I didn’t want to tell you!” Ruby raised her voice, shocking Yang out of her moping, “I only told you because Blake promised you she would tell, and only under the condition that she was there to help!”

“So you trust her more than your own sister, is that it?”

“Yes, because Blake understands, she knows how to help, and her immediate reaction isn’t to go off the wall!”

“Okay,” Blake stepped back into the conversation, already seeing where it was going, “before anyone says something they are going to regret, let’s get it all out,” she turned to Yang, “why are you upset with Ruby?”

“I’m not...upset,” Yang sighed again and looked at Ruby, her lilac eyes meeting her sister’s silver ones, “okay, I am, but, it’s only because I’m worried! I just want you to be safe.”

“Okay,” Blake turned to Ruby, who looked like she was trying not to cry again, “Ruby, why don’t you want to tell Yang?”

“Because she’d tell dad, and if he finds out, then he’ll make me leave Beacon, and I won’t be able to come back, and I’ll lose you guys, and, and-“

“Woah!” Yang stared at Ruby like she was saying the craziest thing she’d ever heard, “you really think dad would do that? You really think I would do that?” Yang frowned as Ruby nodded, and she carefully stood and approached Ruby, going for a hug that Ruby accepted, “first off, I’m not going to tell dad, okay? This is something that you need to talk to him about, eventually, but even when you do, you really think he’s going to make you leave Beacon?” Ruby started to nod, then stopped and shook her head, “I understand that you’re hurting, and I’m not helping, but this isn’t the end of the world.”

“I just...don’t want to lose you all,” Ruby blinked away oncoming tears, “I’m so worried that any day now something’s going to happen that ruins everything.”

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Blake assured her while standing awkwardly next to the hug, “whatever happens, we’ll all get through it together.”

“Those are some nice words for someone not in this hug,” Yang teased and opened her arms, “get in here and say it again.”

“Yeah, Blake.”

She blushed, a smile on her face as she joined the sisters and mumbled, “you two are such dorks, and I’m so lucky to have you both.”

“That’s some sappy stuff, Blake,” Yang teased some more, “but I agree, you’re lucky to have us both.”

“Don’t make me pin you down.”

“I don’t know, that’s kinda kinky, Bla-“ Yang was cut off as Blake did exactly as she said, pinning her to the ground as they all laughed.

“Oh my god, do you ever stop?” Blake laughed harder as Yang blew her kisses, “where’s the off switch on you?”

“Let go of my arms and I can show you,” Yang purred.

“Nope, you stop that,” Blake jumped off of her, blushing madly, “wrong time to be horny.”

“Right place though,” Yang laughed and sat up, before seeing Ruby awkwardly shuffling away, “I mean, yeah, you’re right.”

“I can go if you two want to…” Ruby mumbled and looked away.

“No, sorry,” Yang rubbed the back of her head, “I’ll message Weiss and tell her to come back,” she pulled out her scroll and started tapping a message, “sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Ruby muttered while looking over at Blake, who looked guilty, “you don’t need to apologize.”

“We talked about this-“

“And it’s okay,” Ruby insisted, “I can go if you two want to keep going, it’s not going to bother me.”

“Well that’s a bold faced lie,” Blake swept up behind her, wrapping her in a hug, “also, that would be incredibly rude to you.”

“Yeah, that’s not cool of me,” Yang agreed as her scroll dinged, “Weiss is on her way back,” she watched Ruby and Blake hug, and asked, “do you want to tell Weiss?”

Ruby melted back into Blake, trying to hide as she nodded, “she deserves to know.”

“But do you want to tell her?” Blake asked, holding Ruby tight.

“Y-yeah,” Ruby sounded unsure, and both Yang and Blake frowned at her.

“You don’t have to tell her,” Yang said, not caring that she was being Remnant’s biggest hypocrite, “this can stay a secret between the three of us.”

“She’s going to see me naked again at some point, and then she’ll ask,” Ruby mumbled, “might as well get it over with now.”

Yang started to argue with her, then stopped and sighed, “if that’s what you want, I’m here for you.”

“And so am I,” Blake nuzzled the top of Ruby’s head, making the silver-eyed girl smile.

She nodded and detached herself from Blake’s embrace long enough to sit down on Weiss’s bed, then leaned into her girlfriend as she sat next to her. Blake immediately began petting her head, gently running her fingers through her hair.

“Can I ask you two something?” Yang asked after sitting down on her own bed and watching them, “how do you two do it?”

“Need to be a little more specific, Yang,” Blake smiled at the blonde.

Yang rolled her eyes and sighed, “how can you two be so close and not catch feelings for each other?”

Blake’s hand slowed on top of Ruby’s head, her voice deliberately as calm as possible, “we talked about it. We decided that if something should come of all this, we’d tell each other, and then we’d tell you guys.”

“Gah, you make it sound so easy,” Yang groaned and leaned back, “doesn’t it twist up your insides, just thinking about it?”

“Not really,” Ruby shook her head, “we both agreed to it, and there hasn’t been any problems,” she frowned as Yang groaned again, “are you and Weiss having issues?”

“Not Weiss, just me,” Yang turned red from embarrassment as she mumbled, “you know how I am about that stuff.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ruby nodded knowingly.

Blake raised an eyebrow at her partner, “you’re telling me that you, Yang Xiao Long, the biggest flirt to ever grace the doorsteps of Beacon, are bad with relationships?”

“First off, don’t let Coco hear you say that,” Yang chuckled to try and alleviate the tension she was holding, “but, yeah, relationships make me...I don’t know how to explain.”

“Have you told Weiss this?”

“Of course I have. But that doesn’t stop me from worrying,” Yang sighed and looked at the door, “I don’t want to ruin things with her, and I don’t want to hold her back either.”

“I’m sure you’ll be okay, Yang,” Ruby smiled and gave her sister a thumbs up, “you both care about each other a lot, so there’s no way you can mess it up.”

Yang gave Ruby a half-smile, “thanks, Rubes,” she was about to say more, but there were a few knocks on the door, “come in.”

Weiss opened the door, blushing madly as she walked over to Yang and sat in her lap, burying her face in her breasts, “if I never see Pyrrha again, it will be too soon.”

Yang held her close, rubbing her back as she asked, “what happened?”

“What do you think?” Weiss mumbled and pointed at her collar. Yang giggled, and Weiss punched her lightly in the arm, “it’s not funny!”

“Just a little bit,” Yang smiled and held up her hand, her thumb and pointer finger barely separated, “at least it’s not your hickeys.” Weiss curled into a tighter ball, and Yang started laughing harder, “oh my god, those too?”

“It’s Blake’s fault,” Weiss muttered, pointing a finger at her, “her stupid foundation is too dark.”

“It’s not my fault you’re naturally pale, Ice Queen,” Blake huffed, “also, you should be blaming Yang for giving them to you.”

“She asked for them,” Yang’s smile grew as both Ruby and Blake looked confused, and Weiss hid further into Yang’s bosom, “oh, she didn’t tell you that bit, did she?”

“She may have neglected to mention that,” Blake smiled too, watching Weiss squirm as she said, “who would have thought, Weiss Schnee is the biggest freak of them all.”

“Shut up,” Weiss was as red as Ruby’s cloak, and she tried to keep her face hidden as she slid out of Yang’s lap.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Weiss,” Ruby assured her before joining in on the fun, “it’s good to be healthy and open about your kinks,” Weiss groaned at this, “of course, you might be a bit too open.”

“Don’t you start!” Weiss groaned louder, “I’m not the one with a fist sized hickey on her shoulder!”

“No, you just have a bunch of regular sized ones all over,” Ruby smiled, “which is definitely better.”

“It was for her,” Yang laughed and rubbed Weiss’s back as she shook with embarrassment.

“Heh,” Blake watched Weiss for a moment, then looked down at Ruby, who was in a considerably better mood, “do you still want to tell her right now?” she asked as quietly as possible.

Ruby’s smile dropped for only a second, “y-yeah, I should,” she looked over at Weiss, who was covering her red face as Yang continued to tease her, “hey, Weiss, I need to tell you something.”

Weiss heard the seriousness in Ruby’s voice and looked over at her, “what is it?”

“Umm,” Ruby tensed up and grabbed Blake’s hand, “I-I hurt myself,” she squeezed Blake’s hand tight as she used her other hand to roll up her sleeves.

Weiss stared at the scars on Ruby’s arms, trying to keep a calm face as she processed it all, “are you okay?”

“I am now,” she tried to smile, but it was forced, “are you upset?”

“I’m concerned,” she stood up slowly, “why did you...why did this happen?”

“I had a nightmare, it was so real and it hurt so much,” Ruby explained as Weiss sat on the other side of her, “and now, I’ve been getting flashes back to it, and it hurts. It was too much this time, and I just wanted it to go away,” she started to cry again, and both Weiss and Blake hugged her, “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, don’t apologize,” Weiss brushed the tears away, “I’m sure you have a lot going on in your head, but all that matters is that you’re safe and have a way to cope,” she locked eyes with Ruby, “you do have one, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah, Blake gave me some ideas,” Ruby blinked away her tears and looked over at Yang, who sat dejectedly on her bed, “Yang, are you okay?”

“Honestly, I’m pretty terrible,” Yang smiled at them, but there was sadness in her eyes, “I mean, what kind of a selfish asshole do I have to be, that when my sister tells me she’s self-harming, the first thing I do is complain about how she didn’t tell me?”

“Yang,” Ruby frowned and shook her head, “come here, please.”

“You’ve got the people that care, why do you need me?”

“Yang!” Ruby’s sadness turned to anger, and she stood up, Weiss and Blake both scooting away as she did so, not wanting to interfere, “what are you talking about?”

“I’m just being honest,” Yang shrugged, clearly unbothered by Ruby’s anger, “I’m a shitty sister, a terrible teammate, and all around-“ she wasn’t able to finish her self-deprecation as Ruby socked her in the face, much to the shock of everyone, including Ruby.

“Stop doing that!” She shouted, “stop acting like one mistake makes you a monster!”

“It’s not just one-“ Yang mumbled while rubbing her stinging cheek.

“Fine, so you’re more mistake prone than the rest of us! But that doesn’t make you terrible!”

“I triggered you-“

“So has Blake, on multiple occasions!” Ruby continued to cut her off, “I’m not going to hold it against her, and I’m not going to hold it against you!”

“You don’t understand-“

“Don’t you dare say that! I know how much it hurts to mess up, to just want everyone to be mad at you because it’s what you think you deserve,” Ruby hugged her sister tight, “but it’s not. You don’t deserve hate, not from me, or Blake, or Weiss.”

Yang stared at her in shock, then embraced her, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Ruby mumbled and squeezed tighter, “just, please stop putting yourself down, you don’t deserve it.”

“Ruby…” Yang sighed and held her sister tighter, “I’m sorry, I really am. Are you okay?”

Ruby nodded, “I’m okay now,” she gasped as Weiss and Blake suddenly joined the hug, “hey, guys.”

“You think we would let you two have this moment alone?” Blake asked, laughing slightly.

“Yeah, we’re here for you, too,” Weiss said, “you got that, Yang?”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” she let herself smile, “You guys mean so much to me, you know that?”

“The feeling is definitely mutual.” Blake said, followed by Ruby and Weiss agreeing, “and I don’t want to cut this moment short, but today has been a long day.”

“Oh my god, yes,” Yang agreed, “it feels like it’s been forever since we went shopping.”

“Well, a lot did happen,” Ruby mumbled, “for better and for worse.”

“Yes, but now it’s behind us, and we’ll all be better for each other,” Weiss insisted, “we’ve always been there for each other, there’s no reason to stop now.”

They all nodded and shared a few more minutes of the hug, then one by one separated and got into their own beds, all ready to sleep until Yang asked, “hey, Ruby, where’s our clothes?”

“Oh, right!” Ruby shot out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, then reappeared with a large basket of clothes, “they’re all kinda thrown in there, but it’s all here.”

“Ugh, we’ll deal with it in the morning,” Weiss groaned and rolled over in her bed, her uniform scattered to the ground as she laid naked, “we’ve done enough today.”

“Yeah, just leave it there, Ruby,” Blake yawned and waved her hand.

Ruby nodded and set the basket down, before stripping as she walked to her bed and jumped in, “goodnight, guys.”

“Night, Ruby,”

“Goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.”

~~~~The middle of the night~~~~   
  


Blake had been wavering in and out of sleep for hours, tossing and turning the entire time. Her body was tired, she could feel it every time she moved, but her mind was not. It wouldn’t stop thinking, about Ruby, about her family, about what she was going to do over the summer. What was she going to do?

She could stay in Vale like she had said, but spending all that time alone in a city she didn’t know as well as she liked seemed less and less appealing the more she thought about it.

She could travel outside the city, maybe take odd jobs in the surrounding villages and live off the land, god knows she’d done plenty of that with the White Fang.

She could go home.

The thought turned her stomach, as it so often did when she thought of home, Menagerie, that cramped island that she had been born on, where her parents were, where she had left them. She couldn’t go back, she couldn’t face them, not after what she’d done.

She could go to Patch with Ruby and Yang.

This thought made her heart flutter. Spending the summer with Ruby, seeing her home, discovering that part of her and Yang’s life that was so normal, it sounded wonderful. But she couldn’t. She would be a burden to them, she was sure, despite how welcoming they had been.

All these thoughts were suddenly pushed to the wayside as she heard the door creak open, and she quietly sat up to see Weiss leaving the room, wrapped in a blanket. For just a moment Blake thought about leaving it be, but her curiosity got the better of her, and she jumped silently out of bed.

She picked through the basket of clothes and was lucky enough to find her pajamas near the top. She quickly slipped them on and took one last look at the room. Ruby and Yang were both sleeping, as far as she could tell, and she tiptoed to the door before slipping out.

In the hall, she scanned for Weiss, and briefly caught sight of her walking to the left and turning a corner. Blake followed at a distance, trying not to let her get too far away. Weiss never looked back the entire time she was walking, and it wasn’t until she got outside that she slowed down.

“You couldn’t sleep either, Blake?” Weiss asked, turning to look at her.

Blake stared at her in shock, “how’d you know?”

“Ruby and Yang were out cold when I left, but you weren’t,” Weiss beckoned her over, waiting for her to join her before taking her hand and starting to walk again, “what’s bothering you?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“But I asked first.”

Blake sighed and nodded, “I’m thinking about what happens after the semester ends.”

“You don’t know either?”

“I have so many options, and none of them seem right,” she sighed again and looked up at the moon, “I’ve always had something to return to, whether it’s you guys, or the White Fang, but now, I have nothing.”

“What about what Ruby and Yang offered, you can stay with them?”

“I can’t do that to them, I’d just be a burden.”

“Blake, that’s ridiculous,” Weiss scoffed and squeezed her hand, “why would you even think that?”

“Because…” Blake wasn’t sure herself why she thought that way, “because...it’s their life, and if I’m there, I’ll just be intruding.”

“They invited you.”

“I know!” Blake groaned and hung her head.

Weiss was silent for a moment, “I’m having the same problem, I guess. I have a place I can go, but I don’t want to.”

“Then why don’t you stay with them?”

“Because I don’t need to, I have a home I can go back to, so why do I need to go anywhere else?”

“That doesn’t sound like Weiss Schnee talking,” Blake squeezed her hand, her thumb tracing small circles across the back of it, “at least, not the Weiss Schnee I know.”

“Really? Then what does the Weiss Schnee you know sound like?”

“She’d probably say, ‘I don’t need to go home, It’s just what my father wants, and I need to carve my own path’,” Blake did her best impression of Weiss, earning herself a light nudge, “am I wrong?”

“I do not sound like that,” Weiss huffed, but she had a smile on her face, “but you’re not wrong on the content, B-plus, over all.”

“Well thank you, professor Schnee, I tried my hardest,” this earned her a giggle, and Blake smiled, “so why are you going home then?”

“I...don’t know. I guess I feel like I have to. Atlas, despite all of its flaws, is my home, and if I don’t go back, can I still call it that?”

“I haven’t been back to Menagerie since I was very little, but I still call it home,” Blake shrugged a bit, “so, I think you can.”

“Speaking of,” Weiss looked up at Blake, “why aren’t you going home?”

Blake grimaced, her hand tightening around Weiss’s, “I haven’t seen my parents in years, and I can’t bring myself to go back, not yet.”

Weiss nodded and leaned against Blake, before looking back and seeing how far they had strayed from the dorms, “should we turn around?”

“Huh?” Blake looked around, “oh, yeah, probably.”

They turned around, only to stop moving and look at each other, “you’re thinking the same thing, aren’t you?”

“We should take them up on their offer?”

“Okay, so I wasn’t thinking it alone,” Weiss sighed and nodded, “neither of us wants to go home, and they’re offering.”

“You sound unsure.”

“I mean, aren’t you?” Weiss squeezed her hand tighter, “it would be for the best, but I don’t know what will happen if we do.”

“You don’t know what would happen with them, or your family?”

“Well, both,” Weiss hung her head, “I’m more worried about my father, but, it’s going to be so different.”

“More reason to do it,” Blake said, “and you’ll be with people who care about you.”

“Yeah,” Weiss smiled, “I’ll miss you guys a lot if I go home.”

“And we’d miss you,” Blake placed her head over Weiss’s, “so, when should we tell them?”

“Tomorrow, I guess?” Weiss suggested, “before we start our wonderful leader’s training regimen.”

Blake rolled her eyes, “She’s going to work us to the bone, and we’re getting nothing out of it.”

“A passing grade on the exam-“

“Like any of us will fail,” Blake groaned, “and you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Well if that’s how you feel, you could have been more vocal at dinner.”

“Oh yeah, like I’m going to argue with Ruby after that stunt she pulled today,” Blake sighed, “I don’t know how, but she’ll make sure nothing happens.”

Weiss blushed and nodded, “she’s such a cockblock.”

“Unless it’s her cock involved,” Blake mewled unconsciously, and Weiss took notice.

“Sounds like you’re under her thumb.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely me under someone’s thumb,” Blake reached up and pulled on the back of Weiss’s collar, “you didn’t even take this off to sleep.”

“Sh-shut up,” Weiss blushed and tried to pull away, but Blake kept her close with a finger, “hey!”

“What’s wrong, Weiss, I thought you liked being controlled?” Blake laughed and let the heiress go.

“By Yang,” Weiss touched the collar with a finger and gulped.

“Right, sorry.” Blake took a step away and kept her eyes averted, “we should head back.”

“Wait,” Weiss grabbed Blake’s hand, “we...got interrupted earlier,” she could feel herself burning up as she said, “and you never got off.”

“That’s okay, Ruby got me off plenty-“

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Weiss groaned, “I didn’t get you off, and I want to.”

Blake looked her in the eye and chuckled, “can I ask why, before I say yes.”

“Because…” Weiss started mumbling, “I really want to suck something bigger than Yang.”

“Didn’t you suck off Ruby in a closet?”

“She’s so big though,” Weiss blushed, “I need something in between.”

“Oh, you need it?” Blake purred, “I thought you just wanted it.”

“Blake-“

“It’s okay, Weiss,” Blake started to get closer, “or would you prefer, Princess? Snowflake, maybe?”

“Noooo,” Weiss moaned as Blake grabbed her around the hips and pulled her close, “only from Yang.”

“That’s fine,” Blake purred again, her scroll suddenly in her hand, “I’m gonna tell Yang, and maybe send her a picture or two, is that okay?” Weiss nodded and started to kneel, but Blake stopped her, “let’s go somewhere more private.”

“Right,” Weiss blushed as Blake led her back and behind the dorms, to an alley between buildings, “you told Yang?” She asked, not really caring what the answer was as she got to her knees.

“She’ll find out in the morning,” Blake said, until her scroll buzzed with a response, “or now.”

“Just don’t keep her out too long.” Yang sent her back, making her giggle.

“She’s fine with it,” Blake explained, letting out a mewl as Weiss pulled her pants down, unleashing her cock directly onto her face, “just can’t keep you too long.”

“Mhm,” Weiss was no longer listening, her eyes locked on Blake’s meaty shaft. It wasn’t as long or as thick as Ruby’s monster of a dick, and Weiss was thankful for that. This was a cock she could, with enough practice, get used to. And what better time than right now?

“You’re so eager,” Blake smiled as Weiss didn’t even bother with foreplay and simply took her head into her mouth, “I like it.”

Weiss wanted to roll her eyes, but she was too busy trying to take more of Blake in her mouth. Maybe she had been a bit too eager, she had to stretch her jaw to get the head in, and she had never had something go farther than the back of her mouth, “hrk,” she gagged as she tried to go lower.

“Hey, there’s no rush,” Blake stroked the top of Weiss’s head, “although I’ve gotta say, I like that sound.”

Weiss looked up at her and sank a bit lower, gagging more and crying. She tried to continue, but Blake pulled her off, making her cough and take heaving breaths, “heeeeey-”

“That’s a bit too much, Weiss, I can’t have you passing out on me,” Blake stroked her cheek, “and Yang will actually kill me if I hurt you.”

Weiss pouted, her eyes wide and begging as she asked, “can I try again?”

“Are you sure?” Blake smiled and petted Weiss’s head some more, “I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

“Would that be so bad?” Weiss asked, coughing again.

Blake frowned, suddenly worried, “Weiss, that’s not okay, you need to take care of yourself.”

“I’ll be fine,” Weiss begged, “I just need your cock, in my mouth, now,” she opened her mouth as wide as it could go, her face red, “give it to me.”

“Weiss…” Blake touched her face, feeling the warmth radiating off of it, “stand up, for a second,” Weiss groaned but did as she was asked, and Blake touched the collar, “when did you last take this off?”

“I...haven’t,” Weiss blushed and tried to push Blake’s hand away, “but it’s fine.”

“I’m going to take it off,” Weiss immediately started to fight her, but Blake stood her ground, “I just need to see.” She undid the latch on it, and Weiss took a deep breath, her eyes going wide, “yeah, I thought so,” she pulled the collar away, revealing the red mark around her throat, “Yang had this on you too tight.”

“B-but I was fine,” Weiss felt tears in her eyes, and she wasn’t sure why, “there wasn’t a problem earlier.”

“It was just a bit, you probably got used to it pretty quick,” Blake fiddled with the collar, saw that it could be loosened, and immediately did so, “but at best, that’s just going to hurt,” she handed the collar back and asked, “are you okay?”

“Dust, I didn’t even realize,” she wiped away her own tears, and put the collar back on, still pressed against her skin, but not as constricting as she was realizing it had been, “and Yang, she’s going to feel so terrible.”

“She’s definitely going to worry,” Blake touched the side of her face again, “sorry I killed the mood, but I was worried it was something worse.”

“No, it’s okay,” she smiled and reached down for Blake’s dick, “and I’m okay with continuing, if you are.”

“God, you’re insatiable,” Blake smiled and nodded, “and if you’re sure you’re okay, I won’t stop you.”

That was all the encouragement Weiss needed to get back on her knees and, much more carefully, start sucking Blake off. She tried a few times to push herself, to take more than she should, but Blake patiently pushed her back, keeping her on the first few inches of her cock.

“Mmm, you’re pretty good at this for only having sucked ones that are too big and too small,” Weiss looked up at her and furrowed her brow, “what’s wrong, don’t like when I tell the truth?”

“You’re too mean to Yang,” Weiss said after lewdly popping off of the tip.

“She likes it,” Blake smiled at Weiss’s reaction, “try it next time, whenever that is.”

“But, I don’t want to make her mad,” Weiss started to idly lick and kiss Blake’s shaft, “she’s good to me.”

“I’m sure she is, and you’re good to her, which means at some point she will ask you to do it,” Blake petted Weiss’s head, “trust me, I wouldn’t lie to you about this.”

“I’m not saying you would,” Weiss insisted, “but I don’t want to ruin things with Yang by doing something that risky.”

Blake nodded. It was understandable, especially for someone in Weiss’s position, to be worried about making Yang mad, “well, just keep it in mind, and get back to sucking,” Blake purred the last bit, making Weiss shudder and nod. She started to suck on Blake’s tip again, until Blake stopped her suddenly, “wait,” her ears twitched towards the entrance of the alley, “I think I hear someone.”

“What?” Weiss dropped to a whisper and turned bright red.

Blake closed her eyes and focused on the sound. It was two people, and they were saying, something, but they were definitely coming towards them, “we need to go.”

“Wait, Blake-“ Weiss didn’t have time to argue as Blake literally picked her up and started down the alley, away from where they had come.

The voices were loud enough that they could both hear them, “Pyrrha, what are we doing? It’s late!”

“I can’t wait any longer, Jaune!” They heard someone drop to the ground, and Weiss chanced a look back to see Pyrrha on her knees, in the middle of unzipping Jaune’s onesie, “I want you-“

That was the last thing they heard as they exited on the other end of the alley, and Blake finally set Weiss down, “Dust, those two…”

“I mean, it had to happen eventually,” Blake groaned and stretched backwards, “should we...head back?”

“Yes, we should,” Weiss took Blake’s hand and sighed, “someday, I’ll finish getting you off.”

“Heh, I’ll be waiting for it, Princess,” this earned her a smack, and she couldn’t help but laugh, “fine, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” Weiss huffed as they started walking, before adding, “you might want to tuck that away.”

Blake looked quizzically at her, then down at her still exposed dick, and blushed, “right,” she quickly fixed it, then looked back at Weiss, “thanks.”

“Of course,” Weiss nodded and leaned against Blake, a smile pulling at her lips, “and, thank you, for coming out here and talking with me.”

“Well, someone has to do it, and it’s not going to be ms. snores-a-lot or the slumbering dragon.”

Weiss let out a loud laugh, before quickly covering her smile to muffle herself, “dust, that shouldn’t be that funny.”

Blake smiled back at her, her ears folding happily, and she felt a tiny flutter of her heart. It wasn’t much, but it was undeniable, and she quickly squashed it with thoughts of Ruby, “hey, we should hurry, so we can at least get a little bit of sleep before tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Weiss suppressed her laughs as best she could, but the smile never left her face. Not as they got back to their room, not even as she settled in to sleep. That small moment with Blake was etched in her mind, a moment of pure happiness, and it kept her sleeping peacefully.


	8. Unforeseen Consequences

~~~The day of exams~~~

Team RWBY sat in their seats, eagerly, if slightly sorely, waiting for combat exams to begin. Just like Ruby had said, they had given their all for the past week, nothing except training, eating, and sleep, and that last one had been hit or miss.

Ruby had been ruthless with her team, including herself. Every day had been up at the crack of dawn, going for a run around Beacon and some light sparring, then breakfast, hitting the gym, more sparring, another run, lunch, then back to sparring until dinner. After dinner, for the first couple days, Ruby had been lenient enough to let them have a well earned break, until the rest of them had messed it up.

Yang, and Weiss to a lesser extent, had been getting antsy, trying to tease each other when they thought they wouldn’t get caught. Eventually, it had become too much for both of them, and Blake, secretly just as horny as the others, had agreed to help them sneak away for a quickie. They never even made it out the door.

Ruby came down on them like a thunderstorm, frighteningly powerful and uncaring in how her punishment was doled out. By the end of their “extended training” as Ruby had called it, they were tired, sore, and even hornier than before. Not that they were even thinking about acting on it anymore.

And now it was the day of exams, and they were as ready and horny as they’d ever be. They all straightened up as Professor Goodwitch walked onto the stage, holding her scroll out and looking ready to read off of it, “Students! Normally, the combat exams would begin immediately,” she sighed and fixed her glasses, “however, Professor Ozpin wished to say a few words before you begin.”

Everyone around them began muttering, and team RWBY all shared glances, “What do you think he’s going to say?” Blake asked.

“Probably just some words of encouragement,” Ruby answered, although she wasn’t sure herself, “you know, ‘you all have been through a lot to get here, I’m sure you’ll do well’.”

Professor Ozpin cleared his throat as he walked to the center of the stage, cane in one hand and a mug in the other, “students, you’ve all had a daunting year, some more than others,” he looked straight up at Team RWBY, “but, despite the hardships, you are still here, ready to give your best, and that is to be commended.” he took a sip from his mug before continuing, “However, I would be remiss without mentioning certain students whose actions went above and beyond what is expected, those who are true examples of what huntsmen and huntresses should strive to be,” he smiled and nodded, “Team RWBY, Team JNPR, will you please stand?” They all did, trying not to show how nervous they were as all eyes were on them, “you fought valiantly, through fear and uncertainty, to protect this school, and as such,” he took another sip, and when the mug came down, he was smirking, “you will be receiving the highest grades for your combat exams, without taking the exam.”

The shock that ran through team RWBY in that moment was nearly audible, their eyes going wide as they stared at professor Ozpin.

“Congratulations, you’ve earned it.” He toasted his mug to them before walking off.

The next few minutes were awkward for them all. They kept their heads down as they shuffled out while Professor Goodwitch called the first combatants. Nothing was said until they were outside the classroom, and the first to break the silence was Ruby, who sounded heartbroken, “all that training, for nothing,” she groaned and slid down the wall, “I’m sorry, you guys.”

“Don't be, no one could have expected that,” Yang had her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance, “real nice of him to tell us beforehand.”

“He sure does love a spectacle,” Blake sighed, her hands going to her hips, “at least it wasn’t just us.”

“Dust,” Weiss groaned, her hands curling at her sides, “what do we do now?”

No one responded, until JNPR walked up, looking just as down as they were, “you could join us, we’re going to have the most depressing celebration meal ever.” Jaune said with a sad smile.

“I can’t believe I got beaten up by a Deathstalker for nothing!” Nora groaned and leaned dramatically into Ren, who nodded solemnly along.

“Or if not, you’ve got time to relax now,” Pyrrha said, “you pushed yourselves to your limits, you deserve a break.”

“Thanks, Pyrrha,” Blake looked at her team, “a meal sounds good, room for one more?”

“Make that two,” Yang said, trying to push down her feelings with a smile, “a good meal sounds like just what I need.”

“You guys go ahead,” Weiss waved them off and looked down at Ruby, who was staring at the ground with dead eyes, “I’ll stay with Ruby and see if we can relax some.”

Ruby gave a sad nod, “yeah, that sounds good,” she didn’t move from her spot on the floor, and everyone else shared a look.

“You sure you’re going to be okay, Ruby?” Yang asked, already thinking the worst but trying not to show it.

“I’m fine,” Ruby mustered the biggest smile she could manage, “you guys have fun, and try to cheer up!” Her eyes sparkled as she said this, “after all, I promised you guys relaxation, and you deserve it!”

They all smiled just a bit, Ruby’s attitude was infectious, even when forced, “well, okay then,” they started to walk away, but Yang lingered, waiting for the rest to get out of earshot before whispering, “if, you know, anything happens,” she blushed, “that’s okay, right?”

“It’s fine,” Ruby nodded, “go have fun.”

“If you’re sure,” Yang looked over at Weiss, before wrapping her in a hug and whispering in her ear, “go get her, Princess.”

Weiss turned bright red and nodded, “I’ll try,” she kept her held tight as she whispered back, “Don't have too much fun, I still want my turn with you.”

Yang blushed harder, “I’ll think about it,” she pulled away after one more squeeze, then waved to them both as she walked away.

Weiss watched her walk away, already missing her, then looked down at Ruby, “so, do you want to head back to the room?”

“Yeah, just, give me a second,” she groaned and clutched the sides of her head, “I just need to...breathe,” her grip on her head tightened, and Weiss was immediately at her side, worry on her face, “just breathe, Ruby,” she mumbled to herself.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Weiss didn’t touch her, but she coaxed her head up so she could look her in the eyes, “breathe with me. In,” she took a deep breath in, and Ruby followed with a shaky one of her own, “Out,” she let the breath out slowly, and Ruby did the same, her grip on her head loosening, “In.” They repeated this until Ruby calmed down, her hands detached from her head and crossed in her lap, “better?” Ruby nodded but said nothing, “what was it this time?”

“I-“ Ruby’s voice cracked as she spoke, “I pushed you guys so hard, I was so mean! I can’t stop thinking you guys are going to hate me now!”

“Ruby,” Weiss opened her arms for a hug, which Ruby gladly accepted, “we aren’t going to hate you, okay? It wasn’t your fault-“

“But I made you guys do so much,” Ruby objected, “and then when you and Yang tried to destress, what I did-“

“We broke our promise, Ruby, we deserved it,” her ears turned pink and she resisted the urge to look away, “you only did what you had to.”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby mumbled, burying her head in Weiss’s shoulder, “I don’t know why you guys deal with me.”

“Well first off, that implies that we don’t absolutely cherish your presence and leadership, and secondly, as I said, we deserved it.”

“But-”

“Hey, no more of that,” Weiss squeezed her tight, “why don’t we go back to the room, you can take a break, relax,” she smiled as she said, “I’ll even make you coffee.”

Ruby smiled and nodded, “I’d like that,” she felt her heart fall as she detached from Weiss, but she chalked it up to losing the comfort of her partner’s embrace, “you’re the best when you’re nice, Weiss.”

“Rude,” Weiss couldn’t help but smile with her, helping her partner to her feet and flicking her in the ear.

“Aww, you know you love me,” Ruby teased, sticking out her tongue at her.

“Y-yeah,” Weiss’s ears turned from pink to red, and she quickly took Ruby by the hand, “come on, let’s go relax.”

Ruby smiled and laughed as Weiss hurriedly pulled her along. It was nice knowing that despite all that had happened, Weiss still got flustered so easily, and she was tempted to abuse that fact, “hey, Weiss,” she put on her most sultry, dominant voice, “why don’t you relax with me?”

“H-hey,” Weiss gasped as Ruby asked her this, “weren’t you just...really upset?”

“I was, but thanks to my BFF,” Ruby giggled and squeezed her hand, “I’m all better! And now,” she brought Weiss’s hand to her lips and kissed it, “I want my BFF to relax with me.”

Weiss wanted to pull her hand away and hide her face, “Ruuuuuuby.”

“What’s wrong, Weiss?” She asked innocently, her eyes wide and sparkling, “do you need to lay down when we get back? I know the training was really hard on you.”

Weiss groaned, “I thought I was taking care of you?”

“Well you can’t do that all the time, Weiss, no matter how much you want to,” there was that smugness, for just a second, “and you’ve already done so much for me, so let me do this.”

Weiss wanted to argue, but Ruby never gave her a chance as she suddenly took charge, now leading the way to the room. Ruby burst into petals, dragging Weiss with, and before she knew it they were in their room, Weiss was sitting on her bed, and Ruby was making coffee, “wait, Ruby-“

“Don't worry, I’m not putting anything in yours,” Ruby promised, filling two mugs with coffee and putting an egregious amount of cream and sugar in one, “here,” she handed Weiss the coffee before sitting and leaning into her, “is it good?”

Weiss sipped the coffee and couldn’t help but smile, “yeah, it’s good, Ruby, thank you.”

“Anything for you, my best, most amazing friend,” Ruby giggled and sipped her own coffee, “you deserve it.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, helping me for one, but also putting up with all the stuff I put you guys through this past week,” she took another sip, “also, you make Yang really happy, so…”

Weiss blushed, “if you say so.”

“I’m serious, Weiss. I have never seen my sister happier than when she’s with you,” Ruby blushed as well, “so, thank you, for being there for her.”

“I’m not the only one there for her,” Weiss took a long drink of her coffee before continuing, “I mean, Blake’s with her right now.”

“Yeah, but Blake doesn’t wear a collar 24/7,” Ruby teased and lightly touched Weiss’s neck, “and Blake wasn’t the one trying to sneak off with Yang, and when my sister looks at Blake her eyes don't light up the way they do when she looks at you,” Ruby could feel Weiss starting to get warm, and she smiled, “I know you two aren’t dating, but you both make each other very happy.”

Weiss opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to say anything, but instead opted for downing the rest of her coffee, which she immediately regretted, “ah, hot!”

“That’s not the only thing that’s hot,” Ruby giggled while setting her coffee on the floor, “after all, you’re starting to burn up.”

“What, I’m not-“

“Hey, it’s okay, Weiss,” Ruby unsubtly started pushing her top up, exposing her flat stomach to the cool air of the room and making Weiss moan, “I’ll help you cool down.”

“Ruuuuuby!” There was enough panic in her voice that Ruby stopped, her hands part way up Weiss’s shirt, “why are you...doing this?”

“Hehe, you really think I wouldn’t notice, Weiss?” Ruby asked, “all the questions about me and Blake, how you’ve been trying to get us alone, how forward you’ve been,” she kissed Weiss’s neck, making her whimper, “you want me, right?” Weiss groaned and shook her head, “Don't try to deny it now, I heard Yang trying to whisper to you,” she laughed and kissed Weiss’s neck again, “‘go get her, Princess’” the words rolled off her tongue, sending a shiver down Weiss’s spine, “so tell me the truth, Princess, do you want me?”

Weiss gulped and tried to work through the mess of thoughts in her head. Ruby had flipped everything on its head, she was supposed to be taking care of her, laying her in bed, they would cuddle, have a tender moment, and she’d tell Ruby how she felt, but now…

“Ruuuuby,” Weiss couldn’t help how she moaned her name, “I want you, I want you so badly,” she felt herself heating up and muttered, “but, I can’t.”

“Why not, Weiss? Is it because of Yang? Or maybe Blake?” Ruby asked, “I already gave Yang the go ahead to have fun with Blake, so neither of them should complain if we do the same.”

“That’s not it,” Weiss groaned, “I want more from you.”

“Like what?”

“I-I-I,” Weiss gulped and dropped her voice to barely a whisper, “I want you to fuck me, but…”

“I’m too big,” Ruby finished her sentence, and Weiss nodded, “well, why don’t we start slow, and we’ll work our way up to that, okay?” Her hands started moving, but Weiss stopped her again.

“Wait. What you did to Blake, before our training, I want that,” Weiss was bright red as she said this, “but...on me.”

Ruby blushed, losing her composure as she nodded, “I can do that, but only if you’re completely sure.”

“I am,” the words had barely left her lips before Ruby had removed her top, “ah, Ruby!”

“Shh, Weiss, there will be plenty of time to be loud later,” Ruby whispered and removed her skirt just as quickly before her fingers started caressing Weiss’s bulge, “when I’m actually inside of you, filling you with everything I can.”

“R-Ruby,” Weiss moaned and arched her back, the feeling of pleasure after a week of nothing already driving her to the brink of orgasm, “please!”

“Are you close already, Weiss?” Ruby stroked Weiss cock through her panties, “why don’t you show me how pent up you’ve been by making a mess of your panties?”

“Mmmmm, noooooo,” Weiss objected weakly, “take them...off.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were in charge,” Ruby’s hand slowed, a smug grin on her face, “I thought you wanted to serve, pet?”

Weiss shook her head, “I’m not...a pet.”

“Really?” Ruby stroked her neck and pulled at her collar, “I mean, you’re wearing a collar, and that’s what pets do,” Ruby nipped at her ear before whispering, “and you know I treat my pets very well.”

Weiss groaned, “Ruby-“

“Shh, I’m going to ask again,” she toyed with the head of Weiss’s cock through her panties, “are you my pet?” Weiss groaned and leaned into Ruby, her breathing heavy, “Good pets get to cum, did you know that?” She started to pull Weiss’s panties off, “are you a good pet?”

Weiss’s mind was running a million miles a minute. She only belonged to Yang, no one else. The collar was Yang’s gift to her, to show how much she cared, and how she owned her. But...being Ruby’s pet didn’t seem too bad. Ruby was good and kind to her, she treated her well, she made her feel so good, in so many ways. And she so desperately wanted to cum right now, and she didn’t know what would happen if she said no, “I’m a good pet, Ruby.”

“That’s right, you’re a very good pet,” Ruby pulled Weiss’s panties back up, “and good pets cum in their panties for their master, don’t they?”

“Y-yes,” Weiss moaned quietly as Ruby stopped.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, mistress,” Weiss said, hoping Ruby would let her cum. Instead, Ruby bit her hard on the ear, “ah, why?!”

“I didn’t say mistress,” Ruby growled, anger shining through for only a second before her voice was kind again and she stroked Weiss’s cock gently, “I said master.”

“I’m sorry, m-master,” Weiss apologized, and was pleased when Ruby continued touching her, “can I cum now?”

“Of course, my pet,” Ruby sped up just slightly, but it was enough to make Weiss whimper and cum, so much so that it shot through her panties, “that’s a good pet, cumming for your master,” Ruby cooed and kept stroking her, Weiss’s cum now running through her fingers, “it feels good, doesn’t it?”

“It’s so good, master,” Weiss moaned, only to be shocked as Ruby bit her ear again, not as hard as last time, but still hard, “why?”

“Don't lie to me because you think it will make me happy,” Ruby cooed again, “good pets only tell the truth,” Weiss came again, but Ruby still didn’t stop, “and you are a good pet,” it wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“I...am,” Weiss agreed.

Ruby smiled and nodded, “good pets do what their master says,” she stopped touching Weiss and ordered, “undress me.”

“Yes, master,” Weiss turned over, moaning as cum leaked down her legs, the cum stained panties pressing into her and driving her crazy. She tried to ignore it by undressing Ruby, starting with her boots. She untied them and tossed them to the side, and started to take Ruby’s stockings off, but she stopped her, “what is it?”

“Those can stay on, Weiss,” she smiled and stroked Weiss’s face with her foot, making the heiress shy away, “something the matter, pet?”

“I don’t like...that,” she was hesitant to say it, expecting another punishment, but none came, “sorry, master.”

“Don't apologize, just keep undressing me,” Ruby ordered, “I want to be completely naked before a minute passes,” she smiled and chomped the air, “got it, pet?”

“A minute?”

“Fifty seconds now,” she giggled as Weiss went wide eyed and started stripping her. She didn’t help her as she struggled to remove her skirt.

“thirty five,” Weiss was still struggling with her skirt.

“twenty,” Weiss finally got her skirt off, real fear in her eyes as she grabbed at her master’s top.

“Ten, nine, eight,” her voice was muffled for the second it took for Weiss to pull her top over her head.

“seven, six, five,” Weiss reached around her and started fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

“four, three, two, one,” her bra came unclasped, but she grabbed Weiss’s wrist before she could go farther.

“zero.” She looked into Weiss’s eyes, “I’m disappointed, pet, I thought you could do it, after all, you wanted me so badly,” she batted her eyes and leaned forward so their faces were inches apart, “was that a lie from a bad pet?”

“No, I wasn’t-“ there was genuine fear in Weiss’s voice as she spoke.

“Shh, Weiss,” Ruby caressed the side of her face, “why do you sound so scared? Are you afraid of your master?” Weiss shook her head, “it’s not good to lie, pet,” she spat the word out, making Weiss flinch, “I don’t like punishing pets, I don’t get joy out of it like my sister does, but it’s getting pretty clear that you need some discipline,” she grabbed the back of Weiss’s collar and stood, dragging her over to Yang’s bed and rooting around underneath it before coming back with the leash, “so, I’m going to train you,” she clipped the leash to Weiss and gave it a light tug, “every time you mess up, I’m going to have to punish you, and every time you do well, I won’t.”

“H-how?” Weiss looked up at Ruby, equally terrified and enthralled by the dominant figure before her. She was so much gentler than Yang was, but the sisters shared a passion for putting those below them in their place.

“Well,” Ruby smiled and stroked her bulge, “I seem to remember you struggling to take me down your throat, so every time you mess up, I’ll shove a bit more into you, and it will stay there until you can take it without gagging.”

“I can’t-“

“Then be a good pet and do as you’re told,” Ruby smiled wider and petted Weiss’s head, “now, sit!” Weiss sat back on her legs, and Ruby nodded, “good girl, on your hands and knees!” Weiss again did as she was told, “good, now, take my panties off, with your mouth.”

Weiss nodded and crawled closer to Ruby, trying to push away the feelings of humiliation welling inside of her. She grabbed the edge of her panties with her teeth and awkwardly pulled them down, only getting so far before Ruby put a hand on her head. She sadly pulled away, expecting to be punished, “I’m sorry, master.”

“Don’t apologize, you did your best, pet,” Ruby removed her panties the rest of the way herself, “but, it wasn’t quite good enough,” she smiled and put a thumb over Weiss’s lips, “open!” Weiss hesitantly did so, and Ruby hooked her thumb in Weiss’s cheek, forcing her to keep her mouth open as she asked, “Weiss, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Weiss said around her thumb, “master.”

“No, this isn’t your master asking, this is Ruby,” her silver eyes were filled with worry, “I just dropped this on you, I didn’t really ask, and I want to make sure you’re actually okay with this,” her voice cracked as she said, “I don’t want to force you to be mine, not like Yang does, I want you to choose to be mine.”

Weiss looked up at Ruby, then slowly closed her mouth around her thumb and started sucking. She kept her eyes locked on Ruby until the red-head pulled her finger out, then said, “Master, I wouldn’t have said yes if I didn’t want this,” she smiled, “okay?”

Ruby nodded, a smile playing at her lips as she grabbed her dick and pressed the tip against Weiss’s mouth, “open up, pet, you need to be punished,” Weiss slowly did so, straining her jaw to go as wide as she could, “when I give you instructions, you need to follow them to the letter, and they need to be finished completely,” she pulled on the leash, “am I understood?”

“Y-yes, master,” Weiss stared down the throbbing shaft in front of her, and she fought the urge to put it in her mouth, after all, she hadn’t been told to.

“And you know what your punishment is,” Ruby pulled on the leash again, and Weiss came forward, the tip of her cock entering her mouth, “keep going, pet, I don’t hear you gagging.”

Weiss looked up at Ruby and slowly moved forward, the thick cock filling her mouth. It hit the back of her throat, and she gagged, tears already forming in her eyes as she tried to pull away, but Ruby held her in place.

“Stay!” Ruby commanded, raising her voice so Weiss could hear her over her own gagging. She watched Weiss gag and choke on her, silently counting down the seconds, “off!” She commanded, and Weiss eagerly did so, gasping for air and hacking as tears ran down her face, “on!” Weiss hesitated, and Ruby pulled the leash hard, “on!”

Weiss nodded and took Ruby back into her mouth. It wasn’t any easier, and it didn’t take long for her to start gagging and choking again. She felt her face burning up as Ruby forced her to stay in this uncomfortable position, barely able to breathe.

“Off!” Ruby’s voice rang in her ears as Weiss came off of her, once again gagging and coughing, “On!” Weiss steeled herself and took Ruby back into her mouth, ready for the gagging and choking. It wasn’t nearly as bad, she still gagged, but she felt more in control of herself.

“Good girl, you learn quickly,” Ruby smiled and rubbed Weiss’s head, “now, since you’re there,” she grabbed the back of Weiss’s head and pulled her closer, making the heiress gag and her throat bulge to right above her collar, “let’s go a bit further.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“What?!” Nora shot up in her seat, staring at Blake and Yang as the rest of her team laughed, “Ruby would never!”

“Well, she did,” Yang shrugged and took another bite of the bowl of noodles in front of her, “I have never been terrified of my sister before then, but now…”

“Remind me never to get on her bad side,” Nora mumbled and sat back down, “but I can’t believe you let her treat you guys like that.”

“It’s fine, no one got hurt,” Blake smiled and rubbed her back, “just really, really sore.”

“I just wish all of your training had been for something,” Pyrrha said with a sigh, “Ruby looked heartbroken earlier, and after hearing all that, I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah, she’s definitely taking it the hardest, but what can you do?” Yang shrugged again, “and anyways, Weiss is taking care of her right now, so she’ll be fine.” She winked and laughed.

“What’s that about, Yang?” Jaune asked.

“Oh come on, Jaune, everyone knows Weiss has eyes for Ruby,” Yang smiled wider, “if they aren’t dating by the end of the day, I’ll eat my boots.”

“Uhh, are you sure Ruby likes Weiss back?” Jaune asked as the rest of his team fell uncomfortably quiet.

“Uhh, yeah, I mean, who else is there?” Yang asked smugly, clearly not cognizant of how quiet Blake was next to her, “I mean Blake here is great and all, but she’s not Ruby’s type,” she wrapped an arm around Blake, pulling her close and chuckling, “so Weiss is really the only option.”

All eyes were on Blake as she froze in Yang’s arms, “I...need to go to the bathroom,” she pulled herself out of Yang’s arms and sped away.

“I do as well,” Pyrrha said quietly, before placing her wallet on the table, “if the waiter comes by with our bill before we’re back, just grab the money from my wallet.” She followed Blake to the bathroom, finding her standing at the sink and staring at herself in the mirror, “You haven’t told her.”

“Ruby asked me not to tell, and I promised I wouldn’t,” Blake sighed and hung her head, “frankly, it’s bad enough that you all know.”

“You need to tell her-“

“You think I don’t know that?!” Blake was on the verge of screaming, “but I can’t just tell her, I would be betraying Ruby’s trust, and…” she groaned and gripped the sink, her knuckles turning white, “I don’t want her to know either.”

“Look, Blake, maybe it isn’t my place to tell you how to deal with your relationship, but the longer you wait, the higher chance you have of something going wrong,” Pyrrha smiled at her in the mirror, “clear the air, for all your sakes.”

“You make it sound so easy…”

“I know it’s not, but you still need to try,” Pyrrha put a hand on her shoulder, “we can help, if you want.”

Blake shook her head, “No, I need to talk to Ruby first, it’s not just me in this.”

“Okay, why don’t you call her, I’ll tell them you’ll be a bit,” she smiled again, “you can do it, Blake.”

“Yeah,” she looked back at herself in the mirror, watching out of the corner of her eye as Pyrrha walked out, then pulled out her scroll and retreated to one of the stalls, “come on, Ruby, pick up,” she muttered to herself.

“Hey, Blake, what’s up?” Ruby answered immediately, pep in her voice.

“Ruby,” Blake’s mood lightened immediately as she heard her girlfriend’s voice, “you sound a lot better.”

“Yeah, I’m definitely a lot better,” she moaned a bit, and Blake blushed.

“Are you...busy?” Blake started imagining what she was doing, “is Weiss with you?”

“Yeah, she’s helping, isn’t that right, Weiss?” Blake didn’t hear her answer, but what she did hear sounded like gagging, “but, I’m not, mmm, busy. Is something wrong?”

“N-no, well, kind of,” Blake sighed, “things are just getting awkward, and I need to ask you something really important, about us.”

Blake heard Ruby pull away from the scroll and say, “Go sit over there, I’ll finish with you in a bit,” she came back with an immediate question and worry, “am I doing something wrong? Is what I’m doing right now wrong, I’m sorry, I can stop-“

“Ruby, it’s fine, I’m not bothered,” she smiled and added flirtatiously, “although, I’m a little jealous Weiss gets you first after a week of nothing.”

“Well, you could have stayed,” Ruby teased back, “so, what is it then?”

“Well,” Blake heard someone walk in.

“Are you in a bathroom right now?”

“Y-yeah, it’s fine,” Blake dropped her voice a bit, “it’s just, I think we should tell Yang and Weiss.”

Ruby was quiet for a moment, then she responded with confidence, “I told you, I’m not...comfortable with them knowing, not yet.”

“Yeah, well, Yang thinks Weiss is with you and is trying to get you two to hook up, so,” Blake sighed again, “we need to do something.”

Ruby’s confidence didn’t waver for a second as she said, “Blake, please, if something needs to happen, I’ll do it, you don’t need to worry, okay?”

“Ruby, you can’t bear this alone, and what about Weiss?”

“I’ll let her down gently,” Blake could hear the smugness radiating off of Ruby as she said, “after all, I’ve got her wrapped around my finger.”

“But-“

“It will be okay, Blake, trust me. Now you get back to your time with Yang and JNPR, and I’ll deal with the naughty girl who can’t follow instructions,” the last part wasn’t directed towards Blake, but it still made her press her knees together, “okay?”

“O-okay,” Blake wanted to say more, but she couldn’t bring herself to, “you just, don’t push yourself too hard, and save something for me.”

“I’ll do my best, bye, Blake.”

“Yeah, bye, Ruby,” she hung up and sighed, then stood and walked out, running all of her thoughts through her head.

“Jeez, took you long enough, Blake,” Yang laughed and beamed at her partner, “I was starting to get worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” she smiled back and took Yang’s arm, “hey, why don’t we get out of here?” She looked back at JNPR, “sorry guys, I’ll get the bill-“

“Nonsense, you two go if you need to, we don’t mind,” Pyrrha said before anyone else could, “and I already said I’d cover it, so it’s fine.”

“No, really-“ Blake started to pull her wallet out, but Pyrrha stopped her with a hand and a subtle use of her semblance.

“It really is fine, you two go on.” She smiled warmly.

“If you say so,” Blake pulled Yang up, hooking their arms together and walking her away.

“What’s gotten into you, Blake?” Yang teased, pulling her arm from Blake’s grasp and instead wrapping it around her waist, “you’ve been off since exams,” she squeezed her and chuckled, “are you worried about Ruby, is that it?”

“N-no, Ruby’s fine, I’m sure, it’s just,” she sighed and brushed her hair behind her ears, “you really don’t think I’m Ruby’s type?”

“I mean, not really,” Yang shrugged and squeezed Blake again, “you’re amazing, Blake, but tall, dark, and mysterious isn’t really Ruby’s thing.”

“How do you know?”

“Trust me, I basically raised Ruby after her mom left, there is very little I don’t know about her,” Yang smiled, “hey, don’t be so down about it, it’s not like you like her anyways,” her smile turned into a smug grin as Blake blushed, “unless, you do like her, and have been crushing on her for a while now.”

“It’s not-“

“Ha! I knew it!” Yang cheered and squeezed Blake tighter, “what did I tell you, my hunches are never wrong!”

“You were wrong,” Blake started lying, “but, we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and-“

“I totally get it, Blake,” Yang hugged her, “and honestly, if I wasn’t already in Weiss’s corner, I’d be in yours.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Blake blushed harder, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

“Hey, don’t sound so down,” Yang looked her in the eyes, her own lilac eyes sparkling, “I know what will cheer you up.”

“What?” Yang didn’t respond, instead pulling her down a familiar alleyway to an even more familiar metal door, and knocking a few times, “Yang, what are you-“

“Shh, Blake,” she waited for the door to open before pushing Blake inside and quietly following.

The shop was just as cozy looking as before, with a familiar hostess in a red mask smiling at them, “welcome, do you have a reservation?”

“Not this time,” Yang flashed a brilliant smile at the hostess, “that won’t be a problem, will it?”

“Not for a loyal patron such as yourself, Miss Xiao Long,” she smiled wider and produced two masks, one gold, the other black, “of course, your payment will be due before you leave,” the way she said it made it clear she wasn’t talking about Lien, “the Blue room is available, will that be okay?”

“You know that’s my favorite,” Yang said while putting on the gold mask, “so yes, that will work.”

As Blake took the mask and put it on, she had to fight the urge to laugh. The urge only rose as they were led to their room, and Yang took a seat in the chair placed in the center, in a very similar pose to her sister.

“So, you probably have questions.”

“I might, heh, have a few,” Blake was barely containing her laughter, “so, snrk, when did you find this place?”

“Oh, it was,” Yang started counting on her fingers, “seven or eight months ago, during one of our first trips to Vale as a team, I think,” she started mumbling to herself, then perked up, “oh yeah! Remember when Ruby just disappeared for like, two hours, and then came back acting like nothing was wrong after we’d searched for her? Well, here’s where I was!”

“And you, haha, didn’t notice anything strange?” Blake put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile and tried to silence herself.

“I mean, my focus was somewhere else,” Yang smirked, “but, you seem kind of, unfazed by this whole thing. I figured you’d be, I don’t know, asking more questions at least.”

“Haha, I can’t, hahahahahaha!” Blake couldn’t keep it contained any longer, and she doubled over with laughter, “you were, hahaha, so close and you didn’t even know!”

“Are you okay, Blake?”

“Oh my god,” Blake wheezed out, still laughing, “Yang, she was here!”

“What?”

“Ruby, she was here, when we were looking for her!” Blake wiped away the tears in her eyes, “she was probably in the next room over, and you didn’t even know!”

“How do you know that?”

“She told me, when she brought me here,” Blake coughed, her stomach aching from laughter, and got closer to Yang, “in that chair, right there, where you’re sitting.”

Yang blushed deep red, her eyes going wide as she realized that Blake wasn’t messing with her, “oh my god,” she started to stand up, but Blake eased her back down, still chuckling, “Blake, what are you-“

“You brought me here for a reason, right?” Blake half-laughed and sat in Yang’s lap, “Don't get cold feet just because I gave your sister the most amazing blowjob of her life right in this chair,” she put her arms on either side of Yang’s head, “and definitely don’t start thinking about how she came right into my stomach, filling me up with her sweet tasting semen,” she felt the tiniest bulge press against her ass, and smiled, “or the fact that this is her favorite room too, and she comes here at least once a month.”

“Blake, stop,” Yang blushed and looked away, “please, I don’t want to hear about Ruby.”

“Why not?” Blake teased, “I mean, it seems like tall, blonde, curvy women are her type, if all the pictures she has of you are any indication,” Blake leaned forward, whispering in Yang’s ear, “and I know you’ve masturbated to the thought of her monstrous cock filling your ass, pumping so much hot cum into you that-“

“Stop!” Yang pushed her away and hid her face, taking deep breaths to stop herself from crying, “stop, please!”

Blake reached towards her, then pulled back, clutching her arm and asking, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s not you,” Yang lied, “I’m sorry, we should have told you guys,” she took a few more deep breaths, “me and Ruby, we promised to stop doing that, thinking about each other, lusting after each other. It’s screwing us up in the head, and it’s not healthy.”

Blake cocked her head and sighed, “so, you think there’s something wrong with it?”

“We’re sisters-“

“Obviously, but that’s not what I’m asking.”

“Ugh,” Yang groaned and buried her head further in her hands, “why wouldn’t it be wrong?”

“Because you’re both consenting to it, and you both clearly have no intention of going any farther than a quickie now and again,” Blake blushed, “obviously, I’m not telling you that you’re wrong, I’m just trying to understand.”

“It’s not that simple-“

“Why not?”

“Because...because…” Yang sank into the chair, “when I’m around her I get these feelings that I should never, ever have for her,” she took a deep breath and choked back a sob, “and if I just act like it’s fine, something is going to happen!”

“Oh,” Blake looked away, the information shocking her, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed,” she sighed and looked at the door, “I guess I killed the mood, I’m sorry.”

“N-no, it’s okay,” Yang uncovered her face slightly, “come here, please,” she waited for Blake to come closer, before grabbing her waist and pulling her back into her lap, “I don’t want you to feel like this is at all your fault, okay? Me and Ruby, we’re just, messed up, and that’s not on you.”

“Y-yeah, but I still pushed you,” Blake blushed, her hands starting to travel down Yang’s body, “I-I should make it up to you.”

“Oh, you think so?” Yang smiled, “You know what the problem with that is?” She grabbed Blake’s arms and held them lightly in place, “I didn’t say you could.”

“Well, I’ve never been very good at following the rules,” Blake pulled her arms out of Yang’s grip and kept moving downwards, “so you might have to make me stop.”

“That can be arranged,” Yang let Blake’s hands wander to her pant line, “stop, or I’ll make you cum first, and you won’t touch me.”

Blake’s breath hitched, but her fingers still hooked into her pants, “you think I’m a one trick horse? I don’t need you to get off first,” she smiled sweetly and started pulling Yang’s pants down, “I just really, really want you to.”

“I’m sure you’ve got lots of tricks,” Yang grabbed her arms again, slightly tighter, “but you’re still a sub, and while you’re not mine,” she leaned forward, “I have no problem putting you in your place.”

“I think I’m already in the right place,” Blake leaned forward as well, their faces almost touching, “on top of you, keeping your massive ego in check,” she started moving her hips, “and pleasing myself with your tiny dick.”

Yang blushed and pulled back, but only to wrap her arms around Blake’s hips and stand up, then carry her to the bed in the corner that Blake swore hadn’t been there last time, “I didn’t tell you to do that,” she pinned Blake’s arms down, “you do what I say, and that’s it.”

“I’ll do what I want,” Blake smirked, “because unlike Weiss, you don’t own me, I’m not under your thumb.”

“I can change that,” Yang let go of one of her arms, leaving it lying at her side as she pressed hard into the crotch of Blake’s pants, “just submit, and I’ll treat you like a queen.”

“Here’s another thought,” Blake grabbed Yang’s breasts, fondling them and making the blonde moan, “I don’t do that, and you live with it.”

“Ha, ha, mmmm,” Yang panted and moaned as Blake teased her, but she wouldn’t give in, “you’re a brat, you know that?” With all her strength, she flipped Blake on her stomach, then gave her ass a hard smack, “you need some discipline, and I’m here to provide it.”

“I’m not a child-“ Blake started to object, earning another spank.

“You’re a brat, you don’t listen because you want to be punished,” Yang punctuated this with two more, lighter smacks, “and I am here to provide that punishment,” she pressed into Blake’s crotch, feeling a wet spot forming already, “god, you’re so wet already?”

“You’re teasing-“

“I didn’t say to speak,” Yang spanked her again, and this time Blake shuddered a bit, “you don’t speak unless spoken to, am I understood?”

“Mmmm,” Blake groaned and buried her face in the bed for a moment. She didn’t want to admit that she was enjoying this, because it was something she would never get with Ruby, “I don’t think I heard you.”

Yang smiled, “I said. You. Don’t. Speak. Unless. Spoken. To.” She punctuated each word with a spank, starting light and getting harder with each hit, “am I understood?”

“Y-yes,” Blake moaned, feeling her pussy drip. Her ass was already tingling, and she moaned again as Yang spanked her again, “mmm, ah!”

“Safe word.”

“Ah, mmm, Gambol,” Blake said, letting out a long, loud moan as Yang gently rubbed her ass.

“And what if I gag you for being too loud?” Yang asked, dragging a finger up between Blake’s thick asscheeks.

Blake tensed and slapped the bed three times, “is that, good?”

“That’ll work,” Yang nodded and smacked Blake’s ass two more times, “now tell me, why are you being punished?”

“I don’t, mmmmm, know,” Blake smiled as Yang hit her again, Her eyes rolling back, “you tell, ah, me.”

“God, Blake, where’s all this sass every other hour of the day?” Yang asked, continuing her spanking, “is that why you’re such a brat right now, it’s just all. Pent. Up!” Two light smacks and one hard one to make Blake quiver and her knees buckle.

“M-maybe, or maybe it’s because your power grab is doomed to fail.”

Yang growled and pulled Blake’s pants down, taking in the sight of her ass, now slightly red, before pressing hard against the wet spot of Blake’s panties, “I am not going to let a brat like you sass me anymore,” with her free hand she reached forward and grabbed the back of Blake’s neck, pushing her head into the bed, “you will submit, and we’ll both get everything we want.”

“Ah, Ah, Ah!” Blake ground against Yang’s fingers, which earned her a smack, “you’ll have to, aaaah, make me.”

“I know,” Yang pressed harder against Blake, “and I will,” she pushed Blake’s panties to the side and forced two fingers in, marveling at how much easier they went in than the last time, “I’ll have you doing as I say, when I say it, all the time,” she roughly fingered her while tightening her grip on the back of her neck, “understand?”

Blake turned her head so Yang could hear her, “you’re all, mmmm, talk,” she moaned loudly as Yang’s fingers sped up, “you say you’ll make me submit, ah, ah, but you’re doing what I want, not the other, mmmmm, way around.”

“That’s not what’s happening!” Yang growled, shoving a third finger in Blake and feeling her tighten around her fingers as she came.

Blake’s eyes rolled back as she came, and she took a few panting breaths before saying, “Isn’t it?”

“It’s not!” Yang started fingering her harder, making Blake spasm and groan, “I am in control, not you!”

“Prove it,” Blake shuddered in place, feeling Yang’s grip on her neck weaken, “make me, ah, do anything you want.”

Yang growled and roughly pulled Blake to her feet, letting her temper get the best of her. This was a mistake. It took all of three seconds for Blake to pin her down, both of her arms restrained above her head with one of Blake’s hands, “hey, I didn’t say-” she tried to object, but Blake covered her mouth.

“It doesn’t matter what you say, you were never in control,” Blake hissed, “safe word.”

Yang glared at her, snarling as Blake uncovered her mouth, “you’re an asshole.”

“And you’re a slutty bitch that loves to show off,” Blake snapped back, “but you only get power when people give it to you, as much as you want to act otherwise,” she put her hand on Yang’s neck, “safe word.”

“Grr,” Yang couldn’t stop the blush on her face as she muttered, “Celica.”

“And when I gag you?”

Yang smacked the bed three times with the back of her hand, “how’s that?”

“Good,” Blake tightened her grip a bit, “how rough can I be with you?”

“Ha,” Yang smirked, “as if you could be-” her eyes went wide as Blake slapped her across the face.

“Too much?” Blake’s eyes were soft, clearly concerned for her partner, “I don’t want to hurt you more than you want, so please, tell me what’s too much.”

“That’s...fine,” Yang’s cheek stung, and she had to stop herself from instinctively activating her aura, “stings a lot though.”

“Sorry, I’ll stop-”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want it,” Yang’s eyes shined brightly as she smiled, “It’s okay, I promise.”

“Good,” Blake smiled back at her, “if I let go of your arms, will you act up?”

“No, you win, I’ll behave,” she rolled her eyes a bit, “It could have been fun if you let me have control.”

“You’ll need to earn it, next time,” Blake let go of her hands, ready to catch them if Yang did anything out of the ordinary, “I’d normally prefer to submit, but you need an ego check,” she purred and tightened her grip around Yang’s neck further, “and I’m just the person to give it to you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yang sighed, hating the idea of submitting, but also curious to see how it went, “so, what’re you gonna-“ she stopped as Blake cut off her air, just for a few seconds.

“Don't speak, just listen,” Blake stared her partner in the eye, “I’m going to fuck you, I’m going to fuck you so hard and so much that just the sight of my dick makes you quiver,” she loosened her grip, letting Yang breathe, “you’re going to submit to me, because you’re a slutty masochist who doesn’t deserve her power,” she ground against Yang’s crotch with her own, “after all, what kind of a Dom has a dick like yours?”

“Blake-“

“Shh, that’s mistress to you,” Blake purred, “you will respect me, or I’ll gag you on my cock so much that you’ll be puking up my cum for days, and unlike you,” she pressed her bulge harder into Yang’s crotch, “I can actually follow up on my threats.”

“Blaaaaake-“ she whined, earning herself another, slightly lighter slap.

“That’s mistress!” Blake hissed and pulled her hand away, “say it!”

“M-mis-mistress,” Yang blushed a dark red and looked away, but Blake grabbed her face and pulled her gaze back.

“Apologize,” Blake ordered, “and I’ll start easy on you.”

“I’m sorry,” Yang mumbled, “mistress.”

“Good,” Blake removed Yang’s shirt and bra, her hands wandering roughly across her chest, “you’re a slut,” Blake said, giving Yang’s nipples a squeeze before ripping her pants off, “all you’re good for is pleasing whoever happens to have your attention,” her fingers rubbed Yang’s pussy, coating them in her juices before shoving them in the blonde’s mouth, “but, I can make you my slut, I can make you good for pleasing me, and only me,” she smiled as Yang sucked on her fingers, and she was tempted to push them deeper, until she remembered her partner’s lack of a gag reflex. She wouldn’t get to hear that sound, but it wasn’t the only sound she could make, “play with yourself, but don’t touch that overgrown clit you call a dick.”

“Bla-Mistress,” Yang caught herself, her face red, “please don’t.”

“I told you to do something,” Blake warned, already raising her hand again, “do it, and if you’re good, I’ll let you beg me to stop.” She pulled back and slipped out of her underwear, keeping them balled in her hand and letting her cock hang free and erect. After nearly a week of no touching, she was pent up and ready to pour her seed deep inside of Yang, “You better hope for your sake that you’re clean.”

Yang nodded, squeezing her breasts together. She imagined Blake thrusting in between them until she came all over her face. The thought made her dick hard, and she reached down for it.

As soon as Blake saw this she mounted Yang, shoving her panties in her mouth and slapping her again, “what did I tell you?” She roughly squeezed Yang’s tits before dismounting and pressing her thick, dry head against Yang’s asshole, “you’re a bad slut, and I’m going to fuck you like you deserve,” she shoved her dick in, hearing Yang’s muffled moans as she arched her back, “rough, and hard, without a way to speak!”

Yang groaned, gripping the bedsheet in her hands as Blake fucked her ass. Every time she shoved more in hurt more than the last, and Yang couldn’t even be upset. The pain was good, and she deserved it. She felt her cock twitching, already on the verge of cumming. She was sure Blake would berate her if she did, call her a ‘dirty slut’, it sounded amazing.

Yang got her wish as she came, thick ropes of cum coating her stomach, “you’re so useless, can’t even hold back when you’re getting fucked,” Blake pushed all the way in, her hips slapping against Yang, “what kind of Dom are you, coming so quickly?” She pulled out nearly all the way, then slammed herself all the way in, making Yang jolt, “I feel bad for Weiss,” she smiled as Yang glared at her, and seized her opportunity, “you know, she’s with Ruby right now, choking down her bitch breaker,” Yang’s eyes went wide, but she couldn’t tell if it was from what she said or the rhythmic thrusting, “she needed a real woman’s cock, and now she doesn’t need yours,” Yang looked on the verge of tears, and Blake shook her head, “Don't you cry. After all, you wanted them to get together,” she leaned forward, an evil smile on her face, “you really think Weiss would want you after she gets with Ruby? Why would anyone want you? You’re just a dirty slut, good for nothing more than being fucked and thrown away.”

Yang blinked away her tears and hit the bed three times. Almost immediately, Blake had pulled out of her, and she could feel her asshole twitching and failing to close completely. She pulled the makeshift gag out of her mouth and choked out, “I’m not-she wouldn’t-“

“Oh god, Yang, I’m so sorry,” Blake laid down and pulled the blonde into her embrace, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, that was too much. I just got into it, and I thought you would enjoy that, but-“

Yang shook her head, crossing her arms over Blake’s, “I’m sorry, it was good, and then you said that about Weiss, and…” she blinked away more tears, “do you really think she would do that?”

“Of course not,” Blake assured her, “Weiss cares about you so much, and clearly enjoys your company and what you do with her,” Blake hugged her tight, “I mean, she wears that collar nonstop, so she must care.”

Yang tucked her head down and sighed, “I’m sorry, you were doing really well, it was all so good,” she pressed her legs together and pulled her knees up to her chest, “and then I went and ruined it.”

“Don't say that,” Blake cooed, “you did exactly what you should have,” she buried her face in Yang’s hair and sighed, “I was the one who did too much.”

“Because I told you it was okay,” Yang said, “I thought I could handle it.”

“Sorry,” Blake sighed and took a deep breath. Yang’s hair smelled amazing, and she buried her face deeper into it, “I should have checked.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yang chuckled and pressed her butt against Blake, “and, you know, I’d like if you kept going,” Blake’s grip tightened around her, “but you didn’t hear that from me, okay? I’m just curious what being a sub feels like, it’s not like-“

“Shut up.” Blake ordered, mounting Yang with a smile on her face.

Yang smiled back at her, “can I make a request first?”

“Shoot.”

“Don’t let what happened hold you back.”

Blake stared down at her, then reached over for her balled up panties and ordered, “open up.”

“Yes, Ma’am!” Yang laughed as Blake shoved the panties in her mouth, gagging her once more.

“Same safe word, got it?” Blake asked while taking off her top, leaving them both completely naked. Yang nodded affirmatively, and Blake smiled, “good slut.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss fell to her hands and knees, a thick line of drool falling to the floor as she gagged and dry heaved. Her vision swam with tears, her face was red and covered in her own spit and Ruby’s precum, “master, p-please-“

Ruby tilted Weiss’s head up, making her pet look at her and fall silent, “you’ve been a very good girl, Weiss,” Ruby smiled and rubbed her head gently, “you deserve a treat,” Ruby rubbed her thick rod, coating it fully in Weiss’s spit as she jacked off, “open wide and close your eyes, pet, I want to cover your pretty face and mouth in cum.”

Weiss moaned and did as she was asked, her dreams finally about to become reality. She listened to the sound of Ruby, her hands rubbing her slick shaft, her quiet, panting breath as she got closer to the edge, the cute moan she tried to suppress. And then Ruby came.

Thick, sticky spurts of cum landed on Weiss’s face, barely a break between one spurt and the next. It caught her off guard, but she stayed in place, not wanting to ruin the moment. A few spurts landed in her mouth, and she moaned at the sweet taste of Ruby’s cum. It didn’t take long for her whole face to be coated, and she groaned as Ruby pushed her cock into her mouth, shooting the rest of her cum down Weiss’s throat.

“Ah, good girl,” Ruby panted and wiped the cum from Weiss’s eyes, “you’re such a good pet for your master.” Weiss looked up at her, her blue eyes sparkling, “does my pet want more?” Weiss nodded, and Ruby couldn’t help but smile, “what does she want?”

“More, on me,” Weiss sat back and touched her chest, and then her stomach, “here, everywhere, anywhere.”

Ruby nodded and pointed, “get on the bed, on your back,” she watched as Weiss crawled over to her bed, climbing in and laying back, her legs spread, “you’re so obedient, you know your place,” she said as she crawled into bed with her, placing herself between Weiss’s legs and slapping her half-erect dick against her stomach, “It’s okay if I use you, right?”

“Please, master,” Weiss thrust her hips up to grind against Ruby’s cock, “fuck me, fill me up, breed me.” The words left her mouth without a second thought, and they both froze.

Ruby looked down at her, a strange mixture of fear and arousal gripping her heart. The last thing she wanted right now was to get Weiss pregnant, but...she so badly wanted to see Weiss so filled with her cum that it was pouring out of her, to make her so full that she would have to get pregnant.

“W-Weiss,” Ruby bent forward, placing a kiss on Weiss’s cheek and getting a taste of her own cum, “you really want that?”

“N-no,” Weiss looked away and muttered, “well, yes, kind of, I don’t know!” She looked back up at Ruby, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

“Because it’s weird,” Weiss sighed and wiped some cum from her face, “I don’t want children, not yet, but, I want that feeling.”

“That feeling of being so full that there isn’t a chance for you to not get pregnant?” Ruby smiled as Weiss blushed and nodded, “why is that weird?”

“I-I don’t know, it just feels wrong, like when I think about Winter, or my mother,” she turned a bright red, barely visible under the cum covering her face, “I mean…”

“Welcome to the club, Weiss,” Ruby rolled off of her and pulled her into a hug, “we’re all a little messed up.”

“Ugh, it’s awful,” Weiss wiped her face off more, “I hate getting these feelings, and then I get more of them, and they get worse.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ruby rubbed Weiss’s belly, “you’re discovering yourself, and sometimes, it’s scary,” she laughed and kissed Weiss’s neck, “you think I woke up one day and was suddenly a Dom?”

“With you, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Weiss smiled, although Ruby couldn’t see it, “I’m sorry for killing the mood, I was really enjoying that.”

“It’s fine, better to be safe than sorry,” Ruby thought about what she said, and her eyes sparkled as she shot up and started rummaging through her drawers, “wait, wait, wait!” She produced her box of condoms and smiled, “I know how to give you close to what you want, no risk!”

“A condom?” Weiss raised an eyebrow, “but those can still break.”

“Well, yes, but I went through like ten of these last time with Blake, and nothing happened,” she blushed and pulled out a condom, “if you want, I can give you the closest to getting filled up you’re gonna get.”

Weiss thought it over, it wasn’t really what she wanted, but it was close. And Blake had seemed so happy when Ruby did this to her, and the way her stomach bulged, Weiss pressed her legs together at the thought, “O-okay, let’s do it.”

“You sure, if you’re worried at all, we don’t have to-“

“I’m fine, just, do it before I have a chance to change my mind,” Weiss spread her legs, letting Ruby see the slickness of her thighs, “please.”

Ruby nodded, opening and putting on the condom as she walked back over to Weiss. There was a gleam in her eye as she pressed the tip against Weiss’s entrance, “you sure you’re ready?”

“J-just do it, befo-“ she stopped talking as Ruby thrust into her, her mind going blank. She didn’t even moan, the feeling was too much for her, and she desperately wanted more.

“Wow, you’re a lot deeper than Blake,” Ruby smiled and pushed farther in, already halfway in with room for more, “tighter too,” she rubbed Weiss’s stomach, a recognizably cock shaped bulge stretching her, “hey, Weiss, you okay?”

Weiss regained just enough sense to mutter, “s-so big.”

“Hehe,” Ruby giggled and grabbed the leash that laid next to Weiss, “so, pet, how does it feel to have your master’s dick inside of you?”

“G-Good, so good,” Weiss groaned and squirmed, “can I have more?”

“Let’s find out,” Ruby pulled out a bit before ramming her cock deeper in, striking the deepest parts of Weiss and making her squeal, “sorry, are you okay?”

“Mhm,” Weiss was covering her face to muffle her screams and hide the tears rolling down it, “gentler, please.”

“For my good girl, of course,” Ruby started thrusting in and out, marveling at how Weiss’s pussy squeezed her cock, “better?”

“B-better, master,” Weiss groaned, her eyes rolling back, “it’s so good, you’re so good, master, aaaaaaah!” she came on herself, her cock flopping back and forth as Ruby thrust into her.

“You’re such a good pet, Weiss,” Ruby pulled Weiss up a bit with the leash, “you know that? You’re a good pet, and such a good girl, and you deserve a master who treats you like you deserve,” her thrusting sped up as she looked into Weiss’s eyes, “you deserve Yang, more than you deserve me.”

“W-what?” Weiss tried to understand what Ruby was saying, but the fucking she was experiencing was making it difficult, “I don’t, mmmmm, understand.”

“I know you like me, Weiss, like, like me, like me,” Ruby slowed down a bit, sighing and shaking her head, “and I like you, but, I can tell that Yang likes you a lot, and I know you like her too. She wants to take it further with you, but she’s scared, I can tell,” she sped up her thrusting again, making Weiss groan and throw her head back, “I don’t want you to break her heart by trying to get with me, so, I’m drawing a line,” she let go of the leash and cradled Weiss’s head, “I’ll keep having sex with you, you can be my good girl, whenever you want, but that’s all.”

Weiss regained enough sense to look Ruby in the eye and say, “R-Ruby, why...why can’t you?”

“I’m sorry, Weiss,” Ruby smiled sadly, “but Yang is clearly smitten with you, and I don’t want to cockblock my sister’s heart,” she started thrusting harder, “I’ll still be your BFF, with benefits.”

“Ruuuuuuby,” everything was going the exact opposite of how she wanted, but she couldn’t be upset. Ruby was just being Ruby, caring about others over herself, giving away her own happiness so others could be happy, and she couldn’t fault her for that, “p-promise me something, then,” she smiled at her partner, “if it doesn’t work out with Yang, you’ll give me another chance?”

“Sure,” Ruby smiled and nodded, “just don’t break her heart on purpose.”

“Who do you take me for?” Weiss smiled and groaned.

“Hmm, a dirty girl,” Ruby whispered, “a pet that wants so much, and will do whatever it takes to get it.”

“Y-your pet, master,” she let herself get lost in the pleasure again, “please, fill me up, master.”

“Gladly,” Ruby groaned and thrust as deep as she could, coming and watching Weiss as she arched her back and her stomach slowly swelled. She hadn’t cum this much in a while, and it felt amazing to release it all into Weiss.

Weiss moaned and came as well, the feeling of her stomach swelling with seed flicking all the right switches in her head. She wanted this all the time, to be fucked and filled with cum over and over, until she was covered and swollen and an absolute mess. That thought faded quickly as she came again, her brain too occupied with pleasure to fantasize. She was so occupied with pleasure in fact, that she didn’t notice her belly slowly going down, without Ruby having moved at all.

Ruby didn’t notice either, until she looked down and saw cum leaking out of Weiss around her cock. Fear gripped her heart as she pulled out, making Weiss cum again as her pussy was left gaping and filled with cum, “W-Weiss,” she pulled the broken remains of the condom off, fighting the urge to freak out, “the condom...it broke.”

“What?” Weiss looked at her with confusion, which turned to realization, and then fear, “What!” she sat up, tears in her eyes, “this can’t be happening!”

“Weiss, I’m sorry,” Ruby kept her tears back as best she could, trying to put on a brave face for her partner’s sake, “I shouldn’t have suggested this, I’m so stupid.”

“Ruby,” Weiss looked down at her gaping pussy, at the cum leaking out of it, “I’m going to shower, I’ll try to clean up,” she sounded unsure, because she was, but she still stood and walked to the bathroom, trying to keep all the cum contained.

Ruby watched her walk away, then let her tears fall as she scrambled for her scroll and called her sister, “please pick up, Yang, please, please, please!”

“Ruby,” Blake’s voice came through the scroll, and Ruby’s heart sank so much more, “what’s up?”

“Blake?” she tried to choke back her sobs, “where’s Yang?”

“She’s...recovering, why what’s wrong?”

The words spilled out of her with a sob, “I was having sex with Weiss, and the condom broke, and I’m trying not to freak out, and Weiss is in the shower and I think she’s crying and I’m sorry!”

“Woah, hey, it’s going to be okay, Ruby,” she heard Blake sitting down on a bed, “look, I’ve got Yang here with me, it’s going to be okay.”

“Yang, I’m sorry!”

“Ruby?” her sister’s voice brought her momentary calm, “what’s wrong?”

“I was having sex with Weiss, and the condom broke,” Ruby sobbed, not even trying to wipe away her tears, “I’m not ready to be a mom, Yang!”

“Woah, no one’s going to be a mom, not right now,” Yang tried to reassure her, “look, me and Blake are here in Vale, we’ll grab some emergency contraceptives and a few pregnancy tests, everything will be fine.”

“But what if it isn’t?”

“It will be, Ruby, trust me. Now, just sit tight, try to keep Weiss company, keep her calm, you know how she can get.”

“O-okay,” Ruby took a deep breath, “I’ll see you guys soon.” she hung up the scroll and wiped her eyes, trying to look like she wasn’t crying her eyes out as she walked over to the bathroom and knocked, “hey, Weiss, can I come in?”

“Y-yeah,” Weiss sounded fine, if a little scared, and as Ruby entered the bathroom she saw her sitting on the floor of the shower, a water nozzle pointed directly at her vagina, “I know this looks ridiculous, but-”

“I get it,” Ruby couldn’t help her smile as she walked over to her, setting her scroll where it wouldn’t get wet before sitting a few feet away, “are you...okay?” it wasn’t really what she wanted to ask, but it was the best way she could word it.

“I’m...fine,” Weiss looked away, then sighed and looked back, “who am I kidding, I’m not fine, I’m freaking out!” she wiped her eyes, “I don’t know why I let you do this, maybe I just hate myself-”

“Hey, this isn’t just your fault,” Ruby scooted closer, putting her hand on Weiss’s shoulder, “I shouldn’t have recommended it, I knew the risk, and I told you it would be fine, I thought it would be fine.” Rube sighed and rubbed her shoulder, “I don’t know why I thought this was okay.”

“Because you were okay with Blake,” Weiss said, “why wouldn’t you think that it was okay?”

“I guess,” Ruby scooted closer, resting her head on Weiss’s shoulder in place of her hand, “you know, Yang is coming back with some contraceptives, it’ll...fix it, so you’ll be okay.”

“That’s good,” Weiss pulled the nozzle away, before awkwardly reaching up and turning off the water, “but, I don’t know if it’ll fix it.”

“Sure it will, that’s what that stuff’s for-“

“That’s not what I mean, Ruby. What just happened, I don’t think it can happen again.”

“L-like, us?” Ruby tensed up.

“Not because I don’t want to!” Weiss said quickly while wrapping her arms around Ruby, “what we did was wonderful, but, it was so risky, and now I’m thinking...what if we mess up, like really badly?”

“So that means we can’t do anything, ever?”

“I don’t know, but I think we need to have a talk, all of us together.”

Ruby nodded and embraced Weiss, trying and failing to settle the fear that was slowly building in her. She didn’t know how long they sat together, but eventually they heard Blake and Yang walking in, and Ruby called out, “we’re in the bathroom.”

Yang walked in, a brown bag hanging off her arm. She sped over to Weiss, producing a packet of pills that she handed over, followed by a bottle of water, “take those, it’ll fix you right up.”

Weiss did as she was told, detaching from Ruby. She took the pills and shook her head, “ack, bitter.”

“Sorry,” Yang offered her a hand, pulling her to her feet and into a hug, “you doing okay?”

“I’m fine, I think I’ve calmed down,” Weiss pulled away from the hug, looking up into Yang’s eyes, “but...we need to talk, all of us.”

“Yeah, me and Blake were saying the same thing,” Yang sighed, rubbing the back of her head.

“I’m sorry,” Ruby mumbled, drawing attention to herself, “I’m so sorry, guys,” her hands gripped her arms, digging into where her scars rested, “this is my fault.”

“Ruby, no,” Yang shook her head and pulled her sister to her feet, holding her tight against her, “look, let’s just talk, we’ll work this out.”


	9. Discussions and Doctor Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!
> 
> I’m not a doctor, not even close, and all the information regarding that is gained from some quick googling. If I messed anything up, feel free to @ me in the comments.

“So, did you want to go first, Weiss?” Blake asked as the other three exited the bathroom. Ruby made a beeline for her, laying her head in Blake’s lap and mumbling apologies, “hey, it’ll be okay, Ruby.”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Weiss sat on her bed, leaning against Yang as she sat next to her, “I, well, I don’t want to say this, but, I think we need to stop,” no one said anything, so she continued, “I just think it’s getting too risky, and, what if something happens that can’t be fixed as easily?”

“Well, I agree that we need to do something,” Yang pulled Weiss close, leaning her head over Weiss’s, “but I think just going full stop is too far in that direction.”

“What other option is there?” Weiss asked, earning herself more silence, “what?”

“Umm, well let’s see,” Blake started counting off on her fingers, “anal, that’s basically guaranteed, but you already knew that, condoms, which as we have seen aren’t perfect, but are still pretty good. Also, just getting on birth control, or even an IUD if you want,” she looked at Weiss, who was watching her with a blank face, “why do I feel like you’re not understanding?”

“Because I’m not,” Weiss said, once again garnering silence from her team, “can you guys stop doing that?!”

“Well, it’s just a bit of a shock,” Yang mumbled, “I mean, we’ve talked before about how little you knew, but...wow.”

“Well it’s not my fault!” Weiss pulled away from Yang, blushing as she crossed her arms over her chest, “why do you guys know so much?!”

“Uh, Sex-Ed at Signal,” Yang raised her hand, “Ruby too.”

“Yeah,” Ruby agreed quietly, “it was a whole class, you couldn’t even graduate without it.”

“And my parents gave me a whole long talk when I was younger,” Blake explained, “I’d definitely have a lot more siblings if they didn’t know that stuff.”

“That’s gross, Blake,” Ruby laughed and sat up, “talking about your parents like that.”

“Oh really? Did your dad ever give you a talk?”

“Sure, if, ‘be safe and don’t have sex on the first date’ is a talk,” Yang said, “but let’s get back on track. Weiss,” she looked down at the girl next to her, “you seriously never learned any of this?”

“No, I didn’t!” Weiss snapped, feeling more and more insecure, “my father wasn’t exactly the ‘raise your kids’ type, my mother started drinking before I was old enough to get a talk like that, and Winter spent all of her time trying to get out of there,” she started crying but didn’t seem to notice, “I’m so sorry my family is too dysfunctional to raise me properly!”

“Woah, hey, chill, Weiss,” Yang pulled her into a hug, “first off, you aren’t the only person in the world that doesn’t know these things, okay? And secondly, you’re talking to a girl whose mom left her when she was a baby, a girl whose mom left her and died, and a girl who left home to join a terrorist group, we’re all pretty dysfunctional when it comes to our families.”

“Sorry,” Weiss wiped her eyes, “I just, I was so ready to give all of this up, and now I’m realizing I was too stupid to think there would be other options!”

You’re not stupid, Weiss.”

“You’re just uneducated,” Blake continued, “and like Yang said, you aren’t the only one.”

Weiss shook her head, “it was still stupid of me, I made an ass of myself, and I upset you, Ruby,” she looked over at her partner, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Weiss,” Ruby smiled warmly, “so, what were you guys talking about?” She turned to Blake and asked.

“Well, Yang brought up that you two have a doctor here in Vale that you go to semi-regularly, so I suggested that we all make appointments and get on birth control, at least.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ruby nodded, “we, probably should have done this once we started, but better late than never.”

“Oh, the doctor,” Weiss leaned into Yang, “wonderful.”

“Aww, don’t tell me you’re scared of doctors,” Yang teased, until Weiss groaned and buried her face in her hands, “oh my god you’re scared of doctors.”

“I am not!” Weiss spat out, “I just don’t like them, the air, the smells, the needles,” Weiss shuddered, “I hate the needles.”

“Well, our doctor is really nice, and he’s always trying to keep his patients comfortable,” Ruby explained, “plus, unless you’re way behind on your vaccines or something, there won’t be any needles.”

“I’m not,” Weiss shuddered again, “can we please stop talking about it?”

“Well, Princess, what would you prefer we talk about?” Yang asked, teasing Weiss with a poke to the belly.

“I don’t care, just not the doctor anymore.”

“How about some new rules then?” Ruby offered, “like, no sex until we’re all on birth control, and even after, we should wear a condom when we do it.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Blake agreed, “but also, you need to hold back, okay?”

“Aww,” Ruby groaned and laid back across Blake’s lap, “it feels better if I don’t.”

“That’s barely an excuse, Ruby,” Yang said, “you know it’s not safe.”

“Ugh, yeah,” Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake and pouted, “fine, I’ll hold back again.”

“Good, now,” Yang pulled out her scroll, “who’s going to call the doctor?”

“Not it!” Ruby said quickly, touching her nose with her finger.

“So mature of you, Ruby,” Weiss snarked, only to look up and see Yang doing the same, “seriously?”

“You’re it, Ice Queen,” Blake said with a smile, also touching her nose, “have fun.”

“I’m surrounded by children,” Weiss groaned and snatched the scroll from Yang, “what’s the number?”

“It’s in my scroll, under Dr. Iris,” Yang explained, her finger still on her nose, “just tell whoever answers that you need to set up four appointments with Dr. Iris, give them our names, and pick the earliest time you can get.”

“If you know what to do, why aren’t you doing it?” Weiss asked.

“Because you lost,” Yang smiled at her, then over at Ruby and Blake, who were somewhere between sitting and cuddling, “right guys?”

“Yeah, don’t be a sore loser, Weiss,” Ruby said, her eyes not leaving Blake’s as she laid in her lap, “don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Whatever,” Weiss sighed and called the number, tapping her foot as it rang.

“This is the office of Dr. Iris, how may I help you?”

“Hello, this is Weiss Schnee,” she put on her most approachable voice as she spoke, “I was just calling to see if there was a possibility of setting up four appointments with Dr. Iris tomorrow,” she looked over at Yang, who gave her a reassuring smile.

“Uh, tomorrow, tomorrow,” the secretary on the other end started mumbling, “umm, yup, Dr. Iris is in all day with no appointments! Lucky you. So, what time were you thinking?”

“Uh,” Weiss pulled the scroll away and panicked, “what time?”

“After lunch, like 2:00, or something.” Blake said quickly, gesturing for her to put the phone back up, her face red.

“Uh, does 2:00 work?”

“Yup, so 2:00 for the first appointment, and can I assume that you want these all in a row?”

“Yes, please,” Weiss ran a hand through her hair nervously.

“Okay, and what are these appointments for?”

“Oh, um, just you know, talking to the doctor to get on birth control,” Weiss’s face turned bright red as she started mumbling.

“Okay, can I get your names?”

“Oh, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose,” Weiss said, surprised at how quickly they had gotten past that.

“Alright,” Weiss heard some typing and mumbling, “okay, I’ve got Weiss Schee, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose for an appointment at 2:00 tomorrow, is that correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct.”

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow then, have a nice day.”

“Thank you, you too,” Weiss hung up and tossed the scroll to Yang, before face planting into her lap, “ugh, that was horrible.”

“Seriously?” Yang laughed and petted her head, “I’ve been on a call with them for hours, you are like the luckiest person ever.”

“Yeah, you’re really lucky,” Ruby said quietly, her arms playing behind Blake’s back and making her face turn red.

“Y-yeah, really lucky,” Blake coughed and smiled at the other two.

“Do we need to leave?” Yang asked with a smug grin.

“No!”

“Yes.” Ruby insisted.

“Jeez, I can’t wait until we’re home in Patch, there won’t be anymore of this trying to dance around each other nonsense,” Yang rolled her eyes and stood, “come on, Weiss, let’s give these two some space.” Weiss didn’t move, and Yang sighed, “come on, Weiss, unless you want to listen to Blake and Ruby doing unspeakably lewd to each other.”

“F-fine,” Weiss stood and walked over to her dresser, grabbing some clothes and throwing them on, “let’s go.”

Ruby didn’t even wait for the door to close before pinning Blake down and whispering, “I promised you some time, didn’t I?”

“Th-that was before you tried to knock up Weiss,” Blake laughed awkwardly, earning a hard glare from Ruby, “s-sorry, that was uncalled for.”

“Yeah,” Ruby nipped at Blake’s ear, “but that doesn’t matter,” she started pushing Blake’s top up, “I want you, Blakey, and nothing is going to keep me from getting you.”

Blake smiled and blushed. She liked this version of Ruby, aggressive, dominant, radiating sexual energy that made her melt under her touch. Of course, that didn’t stop her from teasing, “I thought you said no sex?”

“Making you quiver from my touch and gagging you on my cock until you’re a cum filled mess isn’t sex,” Ruby chuckled and bit Blake’s ear again, “it’s foreplay.”

“Oh,” Blake really liked this Ruby, “then by all means,” she gently touched Ruby’s back, “play with me.”

Ruby smiled, taking Blake’s top off and peppering her neck with kisses, “you’re so beautiful, Blake, you know that?” she dropped lower, placing kisses along the cup of Blake’s bra, “so soft in all the right places, but still toned enough to throw me through a window,” she chuckled more and dropped even lower, kissing Blake’s stomach and spending a lot of time around her navel, “a nice flat stomach that you’re always showing off,” Ruby licked her hesitantly, then did it again when Blake didn’t stop her, “you taste good too, Blakey,” she started alternating between kisses and licks, coating Blake’s stomach in spit by the time she stopped to look up at Blake.

Blake’s face was bright red and clearly enjoying what Ruby was doing. Her ears were folded happily, and her eyes shone brightly, “Ruby...keep licking me.”

Ruby started to say yes, but the teasing Dom in her stopped her, “beg for it, kitten,” she reached around Blake, lifting her enough to unclasp her bra and release her breasts, “I want to hear you beg for everything you want, and if it’s good enough,” she smiled and sucked gently on Blake’s nipple, “I might do it.”

“Ruuuuuby,” Blake huffed and stared into Ruby’s silver eyes, “please, lick me more, I’ve never wanted something so much before in my entire life.”

Ruby rocked her head back and forth, “well, that sounded like the start of good begging,” a grin split her face, and she kissed Blake on the nose, “you can do better, kitten.”

“Please, mistress,” the word rolled off of her tongue, and Ruby’s eyes lit up as she said it, “I want you to lick me all over, I want you to taste every part of me, I want to be covered in your spit, please, I want it so badly, I’ll do anything.” Blake leaned up, bringing her face scarily close to Ruby’s.

Ruby turned a red matching her cloak and quickly pulled back, nodding quickly, “th-that’s better,” Ruby said, trying to calm her quick beating heart, “and I like that, ‘mistress’, keep calling me that,” she retreated back down to Blake’s chest, slowly licking it up and down. She made sure to avoid Blake’s nipples, and she could tell it drove her girlfriend crazy.

“Mistress, stop teasing,” Blake moaned, her hands touching any part of Ruby they could get ahold of, “please, I want you.”

“Aww, is my kitten getting needy?” Ruby smiled and hovered over Blake’s nipple, breathing warm air over it and making Blake twitch, “tell me what you want, kitten, I need to hear every word.”

“Mmm, Ruuuuuby,” Blake whined, her ears flattening as she raised her chest, trying to put her nipple in Ruby’s mouth, “please.”

“So needy,” Ruby sighed and stuck her tongue out, running it over Blake’s nipple, “I know it’s been awhile, but I thought you would have burned through it with Yang.”

“It’s different with you,” Blake whined louder, “you know it’s different.”

“Why?” Ruby asked, her heart starting to beat faster. She had an answer, but she wanted to hear Blake’s.

“Because,” Blake blushed and locked eyes with Ruby, “the way I feel about you, it’s not like it is with Yang, or Weiss. I can feel it in my heart, and I know you can too,” Blake reached up and caressed Ruby’s face, “I...I really like you, Ruby.” She couldn’t say the words she wanted to, but it was close enough.

“I like you too,” Ruby smiled and pressed against Blake’s hand, “and, I’m sorry I was teasing you while Weiss was calling the doctor, it wasn’t really the best time.”

“Probably not,” Blake agreed, “but, I wasn’t exactly stopping you.”

“No, you weren’t,” Ruby started her way back down Blake’s body, kissing a path back down to her belly, “but that’s okay,” she stayed there, covering it in more and more kisses, “mmm, we deserve some time alone.”

“After a week,” Blake moaned and petted Ruby’s head, “do you know how many times I dreamed of you?”

“Umm, barely at all, since I never let you guys really sleep?” Ruby laughed between kisses, “sorry about that too.”

“Hey, stop apologizing and let me be romantic,” Blake smiled as Ruby laughed more, “and it was every time I closed my eyes.”

“God, you’re so cheesy,” Ruby rolled her eyes and kissed back up to Blake’s breasts, “I dreamed of you too, of breaking my own rules to run away for a few hours, of accidentally breaking your uniform while we practiced, just to get a look at your beautiful body,” she suckled on Blake’s breasts for a while, moaning quietly as Blake started stroking her back, “I thought I was doing the right thing, but I only made us all miserable.”

“Shh, you did not,” Blake reassured her, “yes, we were all pent up and maybe a bit frustrated, but we weren’t miserable.”

“Hmmm,” Ruby pulled off of Blake’s nipple, “I feel like I should make it up to you.”

Blake smiled, “well, go a bit lower with that beautiful mouth of yours,” she pushed Ruby down to her waistline, “Because I don’t think you’ve ever just sucked me off.”

“Because you never let me,” Ruby smiled back up at her while slipping her pants down, “can I?”

“Yes,” Blake moaned quietly as her cock sprang free, throbbing slightly, “I’ll be good, mistress.”

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Ruby licked her way up Blake’s shaft, “I don’t appreciate your cock enough, Blakey, it’s so thick, and tasty looking,” she opened her mouth and wrapped it around the tip, before sinking down with only a quick gag.

“Mistress,” Blake groaned as Ruby sank down to her base, nuzzling against her pubes, “mmm, just like your sister.”

Ruby scowled and pulled off with a slurp, “Yang didn’t gag on a dildo for months to train her gag reflex,” Ruby started fondling Blake’s balls, “she doesn’t get the euphoria of pushing past her body’s limits.”

“Y-yes, mistress, you’ve worked so much harder,” Blake moaned, “can I ask why?”

“You could,” Ruby kissed her cock, “but do you deserve an answer?” Blake’s cock twitched as she asked.

“Y-yes,” Blake nodded and thrust upwards, “please, I want to understand you, mistress.”

Ruby smiled and nodded, “well, I found out that Yang didn’t have a gag reflex, and I wanted to be like that,” she took Blake’s cock in her mouth, showing off as she took her down to the base and back, “mmm, I thought if I could do that, whoever I ended up with would enjoy it.”

Blake moaned and sat up, looking Ruby in the eye, “you’re so selfless, mistress.”

“I know,” she took Blake’s hand and put it on the back of her head, “I’m going to suck you off, and you don’t let me up until you cum, okay?” She smiled as Blake nodded, “good, kitten.”

Blake’s ears folded happily as Ruby took her cock into her mouth, bobbing lower and lower. Whenever she got too high, Blake tightened her grip, forcing Ruby lower. It was a wonderful feeling, to have such control over her Dom.

Ruby, her Dom, she’d never really thought it before. Blake had let her take control plenty, and Ruby had even said it, but the idea had never crossed her mind like it was right now. Her Dom, this girl in front of her, currently swallowing her cock like it was nothing, was her Dom. It made her heart flutter, and she felt herself leaning closer as she let Ruby up, holding her in place as their faces grew closer, “Ruby,” she was so close, it was just a bit more and…

They locked lips, for the first time, and everything slowed around them. Nothing else mattered as they closed their eyes and melted into each other, their hands scrambling to pull each other closer. This was their moment, a point of pure bliss, where the only thing that mattered was the woman in front of them. When they broke the kiss, they stayed silent, breathing heavily as they looked into each other’s eyes, and then they closed the distance once more, with more passion.

Ruby pushed Blake flat against the bed, stroking her hair and forgetting all about what they had just been doing, “Blake, mmm,” she tried to speak, but kept getting pulled back into Blake’s embrace, not that she really minded, it was a great place to be, “Blake, mmm, Blake!”

“Ruby,” Blake pulled away, a line of spit connecting them both like a thread of fate. Her face was bright red, and she smiled, “sorry.”

“No,” Ruby smiled and kissed her quickly, just to taste her again. God, she tasted wonderful, “that was...this is...very good,” she was just as red as Blake, “I just...need a second...to process,” she was panting, her body so badly wanting to return to the embrace of her girlfriend.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, worried that Ruby was going to start panicking.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ruby took a deep breath and smiled, “can we, go back to that?” Blake nodded, and they were once again locked together.

~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss looked up at Yang, her cock inches from her face, “are we really doing this here, Yang?”

“Well, you don’t want to talk about how it went with Ruby, we’re both still horny, and Ruby and Blake are hogging the room,” Yang smiled and looked over at the door of the closet again, “so yeah, we’re doing this, now get to sucking,” she pulled Weiss’s hair and grinned, “I didn’t get to cum nearly enough with Blake, because she’s a damn tease.”

“Aww, you poor thing,” Weiss rolled her eyes and started sucking, “did it have anything to do with the massive ego trip you’re always on?”

“I am not on an ego trip,” Yang huffed and pulled Weiss’s hair again, “why do you guys keep saying that?”

“Well, mostly because you’re trying to be in control, all the time,” Weiss smiled as her hair was pulled again, “I’m not complaining, I like it.”

“Yeah you do, Princess,” Yang laughed and ruffled her hair, “as weird as it is.” Weiss rolled her eyes again, and Yang smiled before pulling her hair, “not that I’m complaining, I like a girl that knows how to listen.”

“Oh yeah?” Weiss pulled off and started jacking Yang off, “what if I don't?”

“Weiss, we are in a small closet, and you have nowhere to go,” Yang pulled her hair just a bit harder, “I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Really, what are you going to do?” Weiss put on a pout, “after all, I was traumatized earlier, and you wouldn’t-“ she stopped as Yang grabbed her head and shoved her cock in.

“Shut it, snowflake, you’re fine,” Yang growled with a smile, “although, if my baby sister actually got you pregnant, I’d be a very supportive aunt.” Weiss furrowed her brow, and Yang dropped her smile, “sorry, too much too soon.” She released her grip, but Weiss put her hands back, “hmm, something you need, snowflake?”

She pulled back enough to speak, “fuck my face until I’ve forgotten about how stupid I was earlier.”

“Oh, Princess, you weren’t stupid,” Yang rubbed her head, “but I will gladly do as you ask.” She gripped Weiss’s head tight and started thrusting as much as she could in their limited space, “mmm, I missed this, your soft mouth wrapped around my dick,” Yang moaned as she came, a thick load down Weiss’s throat, “ah, mmm, god, I’ve been so pent up,” her orgasm didn’t stop her from continuing to fuck Weiss’s face, “mmm, use that tongue of yours, wrap it, mmm, yeah, like that,” her knees got weak as Weiss wrapped her tongue around Yang’s tip, and she felt herself cumming again, “aaaah! Mmm, stop, stop!” She pushed Weiss’s head away, her cock twitching and staying hard, “mmmmm, is this what it’s like to be you?” She laughed and moaned lightly.

“You’re really pent up, huh?” Weiss smiled and kissed the tip of Yang’s cock. She laughed as it twitched and leaked, then felt herself saying, “I think this is the biggest it’s ever been,” she wrapped her hand around it, “it almost fills up my hand now.”

Yang blushed and mumbled, “don’t tease me.”

“Aww, but you’re so cute,” Weiss smiled up at Yang, “such a small dick, why are you the dom?”

Yang whimpered, her cock twitching, “b-because you let me.”

“True, but I don’t know why,” Weiss’s smile turned into a smirk, “this tiny thing is nothing compared to Ruby or Blake,” Yang whined louder, and she continued, “I mean, even I’m bigger,” she stood up and dropped her pants, pressing her bulging underwear against Yang, “see? Not even out and I’m already bigger.”

“Weiss,” Yang was bright red, “who told you?”

“Told me what?” Weiss smiled innocently, rubbing her bulge against Yang’s dick, “that you like being teased about how small you are?” She let go until she was only holding on to Yang with two fingers and her thumb, “that you melt when someone does exactly this?”

“Weeeeeeiss!” Yang’s voice went up in pitch, “please!”

“Please what?” Weiss batted her eyes, “stop making you feel good?”

“Y-yes,” Yang looked down at her sub, loving and hating how she was like putty in her hands, “I don’t want this, yet.”

Weiss nodded and pulled back, “sorry, I’ll just go back to, sucking,” she started to get back on her knees, but Yang held her up.

“Weiss,” Yang pulled her close, lifting her up so they were face to face, “you didn’t do anything wrong, okay?” She felt Weiss wrap her legs around her waist, and Yang pulled her even closer, “that was really good, I just, need a better mindset for it,” their faces were so close together, “I’m in a Dom mood, and I need to be-“ she stopped as Weiss closed the gap between them, locking their lips together. She moaned as Weiss forced her tongue into her mouth, then moaned again as it went deeper than she expected. Her knees got weak, but she forced herself to stay up, not wanting to drop Weiss as their tongues wrestled together.

When the kiss was broken, they were both panting, and Weiss’s tongue was hanging out of her mouth, a line of spit connecting it to Yang’s lips, “Yang,” she moaned and kissed her again, wriggling her tongue inside of Yang’s mouth, “mmm, Yang!” She grabbed the back of Yang’s head, holding her so she could get away, “ah, fuck, Yang!” The blonde tasted so good, she couldn’t get enough of her, “Yang!”

“Mmm, I’m right here, you don’t need to shout,” Yang laughed as she broke the kiss, holding Weiss back before she could latch back onto her face, not that she would have minded at all, “you’re feisty, I like it,” she pressed her thumb and pointer finger into Weiss mouth, grabbing her tongue and pulling it out, “and this tongue.” She let go, and Weiss moaned quietly, “was that your first kiss?”

“N-not exactly,” Weiss blushed and looked away, “promise you can keep a secret?”

The way she said it stopped the joke on Yang’s lips, “yeah, I can, I promise.”

“One night, around when I started touching myself,” Yang giggled at this, “shut up!”

“Sorry.” Yang giggled again, before kissing Weiss gently, “please, tell me.”

“Well, one night, my mother, she came to my room, I don’t even remember why anymore, but, she was drunk,” Weiss turned a darker red, “she was telling me something, and then, she leaned in...and kissed me, for a while,” she tightened her arms around Yang, “it was...really nice, and probably the most love she’d ever shown me in years,” she forced a laugh, “so, yeah, my drunk mother took my first kiss, and I really liked it.”

“Wow,” Yang stared at Weiss for a moment, “well, if we’re sharing first kiss stories,” she took a deep breath, “mine went to my first date, my only date, back at Signal.” Weiss raised an eyebrow but said nothing, “okay, so, his name was Indigo, which is a ridiculous name, but he was ridiculous, so I guess it was fitting. Now, back at Signal, I was the baddest bitch there was,” she smiled as Weiss rolled her eyes, “I’m serious, I was a gorgeous beauty that no one was brave enough to ask out, I mean, I still am, but you get the point,” she laughed as Weiss rolled her eyes harder, “well, Indigo was brave enough. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he dressed like a clown and had no dignity, I don’t know, but it got him a date, and I kissed him at the end,” Yang took another deep breath, “and then broke up with him on the spot.”

Weiss laughed, “why would you do that?”

“Because I hated that kiss so much it made me gay forever,” Yang laughed as well, “I kissed him, and my brain just said, ‘nope, you like girls now’ and that was that.”

“Dust, you’re ridiculous,” Weiss kissed her again, “you know that’s not how that works.”

“Well that’s how it felt!” Yang moaned as they kissed, “but this, this is really good.” She urged Weiss’s tongue into her mouth with her own, “let’s just stay like this, forever.”

Weiss’s heart fluttered and she started kissing Yang more passionately, wishing for nothing to ruin the moment.

“I’m telling you, Jaune, no one is going to be here,” Pyrrha explained as she opened the door of the closet, bathing the embraced teammates in light, “oh, sorry!” She slammed the door shut, storming off with a loud Jaune in tow.

“Dust, those two!” Weiss groaned and laid her head on Yang’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Yang rubbed her back, “it’s not like they saw anything.”

“Yang, neither of us are wearing pants, and your dick is out,” Weiss groaned again, “they saw too much.”

Yang couldn’t argue with that, so she simply rubbed Weiss’s back some more, “well, if that killed the mood, do you just wanna talk now?”

“Yeah, fine,” Weiss sighed, “can you set me down first, I’m sure your arms are getting tired.”

“Snowflake, I would hold you until the end of time if you wanted me to,” she kissed her before setting her down, already missing the feeling of their lips together, “but, I also want to know what happened,” she smiled as Weiss blushed, “so spill it.”

“Dust,” Weiss sighed and looked at the ground, “Ruby turned all my plans on their head, then basically dumped me before I could even tell her how I feel.”

“Oh,” Yang rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, she was right with everything she said,” Weiss looked up at Yang, “because I want you, too, and I’m sure you want me,” she kept going before Yang could interrupt, “and I know we talked about this, I know you don’t want to date me, but I can feel it, when I’m with you, we have a connection, more than just two people who have sex a lot.”

Yang blushed and nodded, “Weiss...you’re right, you’re always right,” she groaned, “I do like you, a lot, but...I just can’t commit,” she groaned again, “god, why am I like this?”

“Yang, it’s okay.”

“I know it is, but it doesn’t stop me from hating how conflicted my feelings are,” she shook her head, “ugh, can we just go back to kissing? That was easier.”

Weiss laughed, as inappropriate as it may have been, “I’m sorry, if you’d like to, we can keep kissing.”

“Please,” she scooped Weiss back into her arms, locking their lips together once she was situated, “mmm, this is better.” Weiss’s tongue slithered into her mouth, and she sucked on it, “mmmm, you know, if you kissed Ruby, she might date you.”

“I’m going to ignore your logic and let you keep going,” Weiss smiled and pressed harder against Yang’s face, her hands tangling in the blonde’s hair.

“You obviously, mmm, like each other, you just need to show her, mmm, and tell her how I won’t date you.”

“Mmm, that could work,” Weiss agreed, as much as her brain obviously did not, “but when?”

“When we’re all in Patch,” Yang moaned, “there’s a lot of nice, quiet places, mmm, invite her, or let her invite you, then tell her how you feel, and seal it with a kiss,” she moaned as Weiss’s tongue wriggled in her mouth, wrestling with her own, “maybe hold back on the tongue.”

“Hmmm,” Weiss smiled, “it’s good though,” she pulled back and licked Yang on the cheek, “see?”

“Gross,” Yang laughed and wiped her face.

“That’s not the grossest place my tongue has been,” Weiss whispered, “and you know that.”

“Hey, are we kissing or what?”

“Or what,” Weiss whispered again, kissing her again, “I’m yours, you know that.”

“Yeah you are,” Yang smiled, “so I say we stay like this.”

Weiss nodded and melted into their continued kissing.

~~~~The next day, 1:55 pm~~~~

  
“Dust, Ruby, we’re going to be late!” Weiss groaned at her partner, trying to pull her faster. It was almost time for their appointments, and they were too far away, and too close, for Weiss’s liking, “stop making out with Blake for five seconds!”

“Don't you even start, ice queen,” Blake groaned after Ruby was pulled away, breaking the streak of kisses they had been trading, “you and Yang were glued to each other the second you woke up this morning.”

“Yeah,” Yang sighed happily, “we sure were.”

“That doesn’t matter, this isn’t about us!” Weiss stepped between Blake and Ruby, keeping them apart as best she could, “you two literally hid to make out, and now we are almost late!”

Ruby blushed, remembering how they locked themselves in the bathroom after lunch, “it’s fine, Weiss, we’ll have to wait for the doctor to be ready anyways.”

“Stop making excuses and start walking faster,” Weiss snapped, putting her hands on their backs and pushing them, “I don’t want to be late!”

“We’re moving,” Blake sighed. She really wanted to be kissing Ruby some more, even though she knew it would just make them late. She didn’t really care, even when Weiss and Yang had come back the day before to find them passionately making out, she hadn’t cared, because all she cared about was being with Ruby, “where is this place, Yang?”

“Right up ahead,” Yang pointed at a short brown building, a sign out front reading, _Dr. Iris Family Clinic and Pharmacy_ , “and with two minutes to spare,” she looked back at her sister and smiled, “better than any appointment dad took us to, right, Ruby?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “we were never on time, not even close,” she pushed ahead, running to the door and holding it open for the rest of her team, “alright, girls, welcome to the doctor.”

“Thank you, Ruby,” Blake said as she followed Weiss and Yang, before kissing her quickly on the lips, “come on, before Weiss yells at us more.”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Ruby smiled and followed her in, taking in a deep breath of the much too clean air. It was an assault to the senses, smelling of medicine and cleaning supplies, “you ready?”

“More ready than Weiss is,” Blake smiled and pointed up at Weiss, who was trying her hardest not to fall apart as she spoke to the receptionist, “think she’ll be okay?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine,” Ruby smiled back at her, fighting the urge to start kissing her again, “it’s just a quick appointment, we’ll be here like two hours at the absolute most.”

Weiss paled at this, their conversation just audible to her, “please tell me we won’t be here that long.”

“Dr. Iris isn’t very busy today, and you’re all here for the same reason,” the receptionist smiled at her, “it shouldn’t take that long.” He pointed to a sitting area, “you all can have a seat over there, the doctor will be out to see you in just a bit.”

“Thank you,” Weiss forced a smile, keeping it until she sat down, Yang on one side, Ruby on the other, and Blake next to Ruby, “if I pass out, you’re not allowed to laugh.”

“Yeah, no promises, Princess,” Yang chuckled and ruffled her hair, “you’re going to be fine, okay? It’s just a doctor visit, and it’s a doctor that we know.”

“I wish that helped as much as you think it does,” Weiss mumbled, sinking into her chair, her arms crossed over her stomach, “but, thank you for trying.”

“Oh, here,” Ruby grabbed one of the magazines from the table nearby, “distract yourself with this.”

“Oh great, tabloid news,” Weiss rolled her eyes but still took the magazine and opened it, “let’s see what nonsense they’re talking about-“ she stopped as she saw her father’s face, then quickly closed it and tossed it back to Ruby, “Nevermind, I’ll just sit here.”

The rest of them shared a look, then Ruby sighed and put a hand on Weiss’s shoulder, “hey, it’s going to be okay, Weiss.”

“Yeah, I just,” she sank lower, “Don't want to be here, as much as I need to be here.”

Thankfully, at that moment a nurse came through the door, “Weiss Schnee?” Weiss stood, and she nodded, “would you please come with me?”

“You got this, Weiss,” Yang patted her back before she walked over to the nurse.

“Right this way,” the nurse led her to a small room, with an examination table, a chair, and a desk, “just have a seat right there, Dr. Iris will be with you in just a moment.”

“Okay,” Weiss nodded politely and sat on the table, her legs dangling a few inches above the ground. She tried to keep herself calm, it was just the doctor, she’d been to the doctor before, plenty of times, there was no reason to get worked up. Except for the embarrassment that was currently making her heart beat faster than it should, and the white walls that felt like they were closing in, and the air that was just a little too cold for her liking.

“Ms. Schnee?” An older looking man with brown hair and green eyes stepped into the room, a smile on his face, “hello, I’m Dr. Iris, it’s nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” she said through a forced smile, trying to ignore the pulse she could feel drumming in her ears.

“So, let’s start with some basic questions, and then we’ll get to business,” he produced a scroll and opened it up, “height?”

“Five foot,” Weiss responded, wringing her hands together.

“Okay, weight?”

“Uh, one hundred and five, I’m pretty sure.” Weiss blushed a bit.

“Okay, aura, yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“Any previous medications?”

“None at all.”

“Surgeries in the past two years?”

“No.”

“Smoker?”

“Nope,” Weiss shook her head.

“Drinker?”

“Never.”

“Okay,” he looked her in the eye and smiled, “it’s going to get a bit more personal, alright?”

“Yeah, okay,” Weiss smiled back, feeling just a bit calmer.

“Okay, are you currently sexually active?”

And the embarrassment came right back, “Y-Yes.”

“How many partners in the past year?”

“Three.” Weiss could feel herself burning up.

“Any STI’s, STD’s, or the like?”

“No!”

“Currently on any birth control?”

“No, that’s why I’m here.”

“Okay,” he finished writing something, then looked up, “so, there are a lot of options, but, considering your status as a huntress in training, some would be more efficient than others.”

Weiss arched an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“Well, I would recommend either a pill that you take daily, or an IUD,” he saw the confusion on Weiss’s face and explained further, “it’s, to make it very simple, a small device inserted into your womb, just past the cervix, it kills any sperm that get near it, ensuring you can’t get pregnant, however,” he leaned forward, “and this is simply me making an assumption, but your partners are the girls that came in with you, correct?” Weiss nodded, “okay, well, I’ve been Ruby and Yang’s doctor for many years, and, well, to be blunt, Ruby is very big for a girl her age, and there is a risk of cervical penetration.”

Weiss blushed, thinking back to how deep Ruby had gotten, “so, pills would be better?”

“Yes, I believe so,” he leaned back and nodded, “now, before I write you a prescription, we should discuss side effects.”

“Side effects?”

“Mostly positives, but they aren’t the intended purpose of the pill, so yes, they are side effects. Your periods can be lighter and less painful in general, however the flip side is that for the first few months you may experience irregular periods. There is also the possibility of nausea and headaches, but those will fade after a month or two, if they occur at all.”

“Oh, that doesn’t seem too bad,” Weiss breathed a sigh of relief, “does it start working immediately?”

“If you’d asked me that a few years ago, I would have said no, but science moves ever forward, and most pills start working within a few hours, although it’s recommended to wait twenty four hours before risking sex with no other safety measures.”

“Oh, okay,” Weiss nodded her head, “thank you.”

“Of course, ms. Schnee, you aren’t the first to come to my office with concerns,” he smiled, “if you’ll just get out your scroll, I will send you your prescription, and once you’re done here you can stop at the pharmacy here to pick up your first month.”

“Okay,” she did so, only to groan at the many, many messages she had somehow missed from her teammates, “ugh, Yang.”

Dr. Iris laughed, “yes, that sounds like her,” he tapped at his scroll a few times, and Weiss’s scroll dinged as her prescription popped up on it, “alright, you’re all set, you can join the rest of your group.”

Weiss nodded, “thank you, again,” she walked out of the office, a smile on her face as she rejoined her teammates, “that wasn’t that bad.”

“Told you you’d be okay,” Yang smiled and kissed her lightly as she sat down, “so, just going on the pill?”

“Yeah, seemed like the easiest option,” she blushed from the kiss, “were you guys okay out here?”

“Yeah, it’s been fine,” Yang said, then the nurse called her name, “well, gotta go, wish me luck.” She laughed and walked into the same room Weiss had been in, and saw Dr. Iris still there, “hey, doc, how are you?”

“Yang, I’ve been good, how are you?”

“I’ve been great,” Yang smiled and sat on the examination table, “well, you know, besides the whole ‘having to defend my school from attack’ thing.”

“Yes, that must have been hard,” he fiddled with his scroll and smiled, “easy things out of the way first, height still five foot nine?”

“Yup.”

“Weight?”

“One sixty five,” Yang said with a smile, “the girls keep getting bigger.”

“Aura, yes?”

“Of course.”

“No previous medications or surgery?”

“Nope.”

“You haven’t started smoking or drinking, have you?”

“Uh, no and no.”

“Not even from that bar you destroyed?”

“Virgin drinks, no alcohol,” Yang crossed her arms over her chest, “and I’ve been temporarily banned from Junior’s.”

“A story for another time, then,” he laughed and shook his head, “sexually active?”

“Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“Number of partners?”

“Two, I’m sure you can guess who.”

“STI’s, STD’s, etc.?”

“Nope, clean as a whistle.”

“And you’re not currently on any birth control, correct?”

“Yup, that’s why I’m here.”

“Okay, I assume you’re wanting to go on the same medication as your friend?”

“If that’ll make it easier,” Yang said.

“Okay, then with that all settled,” he set down the scroll and looked Yang dead in the eye, “how is your relationship with your sister?” Yang blushed, and looked away, “Yang, you confided in me when you were struggling with this before, and you know our conversation never leaves this room.”

Yang sighed and nodded, “It’s gotten better, and worse.”

“Well, let’s start with the positives, how is it better?”

“Me and Ruby, we actually talked about us, and, we set boundaries, deleted our pictures, all of that.”

“Well, that’s certainly something, but it seems like the negatives are affecting you more.”

“I...I’m more attracted to her now than before,” she hung her head, “and, I’ve been thinking more about her...sexually.”

“Have you told your sister that?”

“No,” Yang groaned, “I’m just trying to ignore it, because if I don’t, something might happen.”

“Yang, ignoring the problem will not help you, and if you can not talk to your sister, talk to your friends, or your dad if you must, just air it out, for your own sake.”

“Yeah, I know,” she blushed and smiled a bit, “actually, I’ve started getting feelings for someone else.”

“Oh, that sounds like progress. Although I can assume you’re having the same troubles as always?”

“Y-yeah, whenever I’m with her I feel like I want to give her everything, but I can’t, and I don’t want to break her heart,” she sighed, “I’ve been trying to set her up with Ruby, so it’ll fix both my problems at once.”

“At the expense of your own happiness.”

“I’ve got plenty of happiness,” Yang chuckled, “and I’ll use all of it to make her happy, even if it’s not with me.”

“Well, that is admirable, at least,” he smiled and grabbed his scroll, “I’m going to send you your prescription, along with some thoughts that I believe will be helpful,” Yang’s scroll dinged a few times, “anything else you wish to talk about before you leave?”

“Nope, thanks doc!” She smiled and stood up, “have a nice day.”

“You too, Yang,” he said as she walked out.

“Hey, what took you so long?” Ruby asked as Yang sat back down, looking up from the magazine she was flipping through.

“Oh, you know Dr. Iris, he wanted to catch up a bit.”

“Yeah, sounds like him,” Ruby nodded along, “oh, that’s me,” she stood as the nurse called her name, “be back in a bit!”

She walked into the same office, smiling as Dr. Iris spoke, “Ruby, how have you been?”

“I’ve been good,” she jumped onto the table and kicked her legs, “how are you?”

“I’m good,” he smiled, “same questions as always. Height, five foot two?”

“Five foot three,” Ruby said proudly, “and still growing!”

“Okay. Weight?”

“One twenty three,” she flexed her arms and laughed, “Beacon put some more muscle on me.”

He laughed as well, “aura, yes?”

“Yup!”

“No medications or surgery since last time?”

“Nope.”

“Haven’t taken up smoking or drinking?” He saw the disgusted look on her face and nodded, “I didn’t think so, but I have to ask. Now for the more personal questions, sexually active?”

“Yeah,” she blushed and beamed.

“Number of partners?”

“Two.”

“Any strange or major growth since last time?”

“I went up a cup size, and it’s been getting harder to tuck,” Ruby blushed and looked away, “a lot harder.”

“Okay,” he nodded and jotted it down, “you’ve only got to worry about it for a few more years, and then you’ll be done growing.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just, difficult.”

“In what way?”

“I just feel sometimes like I’m too big, you know?” Ruby sighed, “I mean, I’m happy with it,” she blushed a deep red, “but if I just woke up one day and it was smaller, I wouldn’t be disappointed.”

“Ruby, that’s a common problem for people with your size, and I’ll tell you what I tell them,” he looked her in the eyes, “if that’s something you want, I can easily recommend a specialist for surgery.”

Ruby paled and shook her head, “no, it’s not that bad, I just...I get worried that I’ll get too big and they won’t want me.”

“Well, that is a discussion that you should have with your partners, okay?”

Ruby nodded and smiled, “yeah, thank you.”

“Of course, it’s my job,” he smiled as well, “now, back to the questions, any STI’s, STD’s, or anything like that?”

“Nope!”

“You’re not currently on birth control, correct?” Ruby shook her head, “okay, and would you prefer to go on a pill, or something else?”

“A pill will be fine,” Ruby nodded, “all those other things are so invasive.”

“Well, I can’t argue that,” he tapped at his scroll, and Ruby’s buzzed, “okay, there’s your prescription, and if you have any problems, do not hesitate to make another appointment.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and jumped down, “and I’ll keep it in mind.”

She walked back to the waiting room, rolling her eyes at Yang and Weiss, who were trading kisses every few seconds.

“Hey, Ruby,” Blake kissed her as she sat down, “guess I’m last.”

“Yeah, you'll be okay,” Ruby pulled away before she could get too distracted by Blake’s kisses, “I promise.”

Blake heard her name called and nodded, “okay, Ruby,” she followed the nurse to the office, entering slowly, “hello?”

“Ah, ms. belladonna, hello,” Dr. Iris smiled and gestured to the table, “please, have a seat.”

Blake nodded, hopping up quickly, “I’ve heard good things about you, doctor.”

“Well, I certainly try,” he smiled wider and looked down at his scroll, “we’ll start with some basic questions, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Blake nodded again, her ears twitching at every tiny movement.

“Okay, height?”

“Five foot six.”

“Weight?”

“One forty even.”

“Aura?”

“Yes,” her ears sprang up as he shifted in his seat.

“Any previous medications?”

“No.” Her eyes darted quickly to his scroll and back to him.

“Any surgery in the past two years?”

“No.”

“Are you a smoker?”

“No.”

“Drinker?”

“No.”

“Okay,” he looked up at her, noticing how her ears twitched when he did, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“Your ears are twitching,” he pointed to the top of his head.

“Sorry,” she moved to cover them with her hands.

“Ah, you’re worried I’ll judge you for being a Faunus.”

“No…” she blushed from embarrassment.

“I understand, I’m old enough to remember when Vale still had anti-Faunus laws,” his eyes twinkled as he leaned forward, “not that I ever paid attention to those, of course.”

Blake pulled her hands away slowly, “most doctors aren’t exactly the brightest when it comes to Faunus versus humans.”

“I agree,” he leaned back and nodded, “and considering why you’re here, I’m not surprised you’re distrustful. The amount of my colleagues that still believe in the myth of Faunus heat is frankly astounding.”

She smiled at this, “as bad as that myth is, it certainly led to better understanding of Faunus biology.”

“I agree, no better place to learn from than the past.”

“You said that exactly like Dr. Oobleck.”

“One of your professors?” He smiled then picked his scroll back up, “should we get back to the questions?”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

“Okay, are you sexually active?”

“Yes.”

“Number of partners in the past two years?”

“Three.”

“Any STI’s, STD’s, or the like?”

“No.”

“And you aren’t currently on birth control, correct?”

“That’s right.”

“Okay, and would you prefer a pill, the same as your friends?”

“Yeah, it’s easier that way.”

“Okay, I’ll send you your prescription,” Blake’s scroll buzzed, “any other questions while you’re here?”

“Uh, no, I don’t think so,” she jumped to her feet, and nodded, “thank you, doctor, it was nice to meet you.”

“You as well, ms. Belladonna.”

Blake smiled at her team as they all stood up, “you guys ready to go now?”

“Yeah, let’s go by the pharmacy,” Weiss pulled out her scroll as they all started walking, “okay, it’s May fourteenth, so we’ll run out on the thirteenth of June,” she set a reminder to herself on her scroll, “does Patch have a pharmacy?”

“Not really,” Ruby explained, “if you want anything more complicated than cold medicine, you have to come back to Vale.”

“Yeah, the boat ride isn’t too bad though, it’s kinda peaceful.”

“There’s no airships to Patch?” Blake asked.

“I mean, you can technically land an airship there, but there’s so little travel it isn’t worth it,” Yang explained.

“Well, something to look forward to tomorrow, I guess,” Weiss shrugged as they walked up to the pharmacy counter.

“Hello, picking up a prescription? Just insert your scroll and we’ll get those right to you.” They each did so, and it wasn’t long before four nearly identical pill bottles were handed to them, the only difference being the name on each one, “there you are, you all have a great day!”


	10. Hellos, Goodbyes, Birthday Surprises

“Okay, everybody ready?” Ruby asked as her team stepped out of their room, luggage in hand. They had spent much of the day simply taking apart the precariously put together room, unstacking the beds, packing all of their things into as few bags and suitcases as possible, “no one’s forgetting anything, right?”

“Ruby, we had to tear that room apart just to get all of our things, if we forget something, it deserves to be forgotten,” Weiss sighed and hefted her many, many suitcases, “I still can’t believe those bunks stayed up all year.”

“Excuse you, those were the sturdiest things we’ve ever built,” Yang jabbed her with an elbow, a smile on her face, “not that you helped at all.”

“Yeah, well, we weren’t exactly friends then,” Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, “next semester, I’ll be more helpful.”

“Yeah, be more helpful by leaving your luggage,” Blake said, holding both her and Weiss’s luggage, “send it home on the airship your father sent for you.”

“Blake, that’s extremely petty,” Weiss’s smile grew wider, “and extremely tempting.”

“Okay, so we’re all ready?” Ruby asked again.

“Yeah, we’re ready, Ruby,” Yang smiled and hefted a bag over her shoulders, “lead the way.”

“Oh, right,” she smiled and tightened the straps of her backpack just a bit before grabbing her luggage, “let’s go team!”

It was a relatively uninteresting walk to the airships, most teams had already left for the summer, and those that hadn’t were simply waiting.

“There you guys are!” Nora shouted and waved excitedly at them as they approached, “we’ve been waiting forever!”

“It’s only been half an hour,” Ren corrected, smiling just a bit, “we wanted to see you off.”

“Yeah, that SDC ship has been waiting for a while,” Jaune pointed over his shoulder at a fancy airship with SDC branding, “do they know you’re not going home?”

“They’re about to find out,” Weiss smiled, “but let’s say our goodbyes first, just in case.”

“Yeah, we’re gonna miss you guys,” Ruby smiled and adjusted her backpack again, “meals aren’t as fun without you.”

“I mean, we could always come with,” Nora offered, a huge grin on her face.

“Nora,” Pyrrha smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, “we’ve already accepted Jaune’s invitation.”

“Well, we could always visit,” Nora said, a lot quieter.

“We’ll keep in touch and plan something, okay?” Yang smiled and opened her arms, “now come on, group hug before we have to leave, and before Ice Queen decides to make her father more upset.”

“We’re really gonna miss you guys,” Ruby said again as they all hugged, “you stay safe, come back next semester still in one piece, okay?”

“We will, Ruby,” Jaune nodded affirmatively, “you do the same.”

“With these two on our backs?” Ruby chuckled and pointed at Weiss and Blake as they all separated, “we’ll be fine.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Blake and Weiss asked at the same time, with very different attitudes.

“Yeah, exactly,” Yang laughed and set down her bags to pick up a few of Weiss’s, “okay, Ice Queen, which ones are you bringing with?”

“Blake’s got them,” Weiss said, setting down Myrtenaster in its case, and picking up a few other pieces of luggage, “see you guys in a few months, I’ll miss you.”

“Oh my god! Was that genuine affection from Weiss?” Nora gasped, “I never thought I’d see the day.”

The rest laughed as Weiss rolled her eyes and started towards the SDC airship, with Yang following close behind. Two servants stepped out of the airship and bowed at her, and she fought the urge to roll her eyes, “Hello, here’s my things.”

“Ms. Schnee, I have a message from your father,” one of the servants said while the other started taking luggage from her and Yang, “he wished to inform you that he unfortunately will not be present for your birthday dinner tonight.”

Weiss kept her smile as she said, “that’s alright, I won’t be there either.” She dropped her bags on the ground.

“Ms. Schnee?”

“Give my father my best, okay?” She turned on her heel and walked away hurriedly, rejoining her team and JNPR as they said a few more goodbyes, “quickly, we should leave before anyone tries to stop us.”

“Oh, okay, guess we’re leaving,” Ruby smiled as Weiss grabbed her arm, “we’ll keep in touch, see you guys later!” Ruby waved until she was dragged onto the airship, followed by Blake and finally Yang, who was looking awkwardly around, “okay, first step into summer break!”

“It still doesn’t feel real,” Blake sighed and smiled, “but we made it, through everything.”

“I kinda don’t want to leave, honestly,” Ruby said, taking a deep breath as the airship took off, “Beacon definitely feels like home now.”

“You can say that again,” Yang nodded and looked over at Weiss, “shame we couldn’t celebrate your birthday here, Weiss.”

Ruby and Blake looked between the two of them, then Ruby shouted, “it’s your birthday?!”

“Yes, it is,” Weiss shrugged and sighed, “why does it matter?”

“Uh, because it’s your birthday!” Ruby wrapped Weiss in a hug and bounced excitedly, “oh my god, we have to celebrate back in Patch now! Oh, what kind of cake do you like? Me and Yang can bake you one!”

“Nope, nope, no way,” Weiss wriggled out of Ruby’s grasp, “we are not celebrating, I forbid it.”

“Weiss, it’s your birthday, your eighteenth birthday,” Blake calmly smiled, putting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder to hold her steady, “remember when you guys found out my birthday?”

“Yes, I do, which is why I didn’t say anything,” Weiss scowled, thinking back to the absolute mess that had come of Blake’s surprise party, “I do not need a party, or gifts, or anything, it is just another day.”

“Aww, come on, Weiss,” Ruby slumped forward with a sigh, “we have to do something.”

“Nothing, Ruby,” Weiss insisted, “as your best friend, I am asking that you respect my wishes, please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ruby smiled sadly, “I will try my best.”

“Well, good enough I suppose,” Weiss hugged her, “thank you.” Ruby hugged her back, and she smiled.

“Enemies to friends, what a story,” Yang laughed and joined the hug, “of course, since I am not your best friend, I will be getting you a gift, snowflake.”

“Yang, I will…” Weiss sighed, “I don’t know, but do not do anything.”

“No promises,” Yang kissed the top of her head, then smiled as Blake joined the hug, “getting lonely, Blake?”

“Nah, just thinking about the party,” Blake laughed and squeezed them all tight, “I’m thinking a winter theme, what about you?”

“Blake, I swear,” Weiss groaned, “Don't encourage them.”

“Weiss, we have an airship ride, a walk to the docks, and a boat ride, I think encouragement is exactly what everyone needs,” Blake gave them all another squeeze, “or, you can just let us do something small.”

“I’ve already made up my mind,” Weiss said, unable to escape from the embrace of her teammates, “nothing at all.”

“Okay, in that case,” she smiled and looked over at Yang, “I think she’d prefer a vanilla cake, what about you?”

“Yeah, that sounds right, what do you think for decorations?”

“Hmm, balloons, streamers-“

“Ooo, I’ve got those!” Ruby interrupted, joining in on the fun, “and I think I’ve got some party hats around!”

“All of you, stop!” Weiss growled, “I do not want anything for my birthday, please!”

“Yeah, yeah, we’re just joking, Weiss,” Yang laughed and pulled out of the hug, “promise, we won’t do anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Welcome to Patch!” Ruby said brightly, opening her arms to gesture to the small town they had docked in. Despite its relatively small size, the town seemed bustling. Families walked around, following excited children and teens, some of whom carried weapons. In the distance, a tall building that looked almost like someone had shrunk Beacon Academy, “the house is a bit away, so we’ll need to grab our weapons.”

“Really?” Weiss arched an eyebrow, “it can’t be that far.”

“Trust us, Weiss,” Yang smiled and flicked her wrists, expanding her weapons before quickly transforming them back into bracelets, “you only try to walk through the forests of Patch without a weapon once.”

“Okay,” Weiss set her case down and carefully removed her rapier, loading the dust cartridges before sheathing it at her side, “so, what’s the worst thing out there?”

“Packs of Beowolves, an Ursa or two if you’re unlucky, and a Nevermore if you’re really unlucky,” Ruby spun her weapon dramatically before sheathing it, “easy.”

“But still a danger,” Blake remarked, switching her blade to its gun form and back again, then sheathing it, “so, which way?”

“This way,” Yang smiled and started away from the town, down a dirt path into the forest, “a couple miles into the forest, an easy walk.”

“Assuming no problems,” Weiss looked around as they entered the forest, watching a few birds fly past, “so there’s a high chance we get attacked by a horde of Grimm.”

“Don't be such a pessimist, Weiss,” Blake said, coming up next to her, her ears twitching at each rustle in the woods, “we’re going to be fine.”

“Exactly,” Ruby exclaimed as she zipped up to them with her semblance, “I think the record for attacks is from my uncle Qrow, and that’s in the triple digits,” she laughed a bit, “anyone else gets up to five or six in their entire lifetime.”

“That is only slightly reassuring,” Weiss looked up to see more birds fly past, “there’s a lot of birds around.”

“Yeah, there always is,” Yang explained, “if there isn’t, it’s probably Grimm.”

“Or winter,” Ruby chuckled, “Patch is pretty in the winter, it’s good Grimm hunting season too.”

“Easy Lien grab,” Yang added on, “everyone is worried about Grimm, and they are willing to pay for protection, even if they don’t need it.”

A few more birds flew by, and Blake looked around, “so, why is your house all the way out in the forest?”

“It’s a family home, dad was born there, his dad was born there, his dad’s mom was born there,” Yang said, “Don't know which of us is gonna end up here, but my bet is on Ruby.”

“You wish,” Ruby rolled her eyes and smiled, “you’re actually a Xiao Long, the house is going to you.”

“That means nothing, and you know it,” Yang slowed and looked to the left, “hey, you hear that?”

“Yeah,” Blake looked as well, trying to peer deeper into the forest, a soft rustling getting closer, “think it’s nothing?”

“I hope so,” Ruby whispered and unsheathed her scythe, “but get ready, just in case.”

They all readied their weapons, staring uncertainly into the forest, no one saying a word as the rustling got closer. And closer, and closer…

And a small dog came jumping out of the bushes, barking happily as he bounded up to them

“Zwei!” Ruby sheathed her weapon and scooped him into her arms, laughing as he licked her happily, “what are you doing out here?”

“He tracked us down like the wonderful dog he is!” Weiss started fawning over Zwei, “yes you did, yes you did!”

“Ugh, I forgot about him,” Blake shuddered and took a few steps back, “keep him away.”

“Aww, poor you, Blake,” Yang teased, grabbing Zwei from Ruby and holding him up to look him in the eye, “now, is dad with you? One bark for yes, two for no.” Zwei tilted his head, then barked twice, “okay, good boy, lead the way back home.” She set him on the ground and patted him on the butt.

“Zwei ran off without dad?” Ruby frowned, “that’s not like him.”

“Maybe he left the house for a bit,” Yang suggested, “but Zwei definitely smelled us and tracked us down,” she rubbed the back of her head, “I don’t know, let’s just get home and hope for the best.”

They started after Zwei, who ran ahead, barking happily, “ugh, if I wake up with him anywhere near me I’ll probably throw him out of a window out of reflex,” Blake shuddered again, staying near the back of the group, “any chance he’s smart enough to leave me alone if I tell him to?”

“He is, but it doesn’t mean he’ll listen,” Ruby laughed, “don’t worry, I’ll give him a stern talking to once we get settled in.”

“Aww, maybe if you just pet him some, you guys would be great friends,” Weiss cooed, smiling back at Blake, who only rolled her eyes.

“Look, cats and dogs don’t get along, and that translates over to Faunus too,” Blake crossed her arms, “my dad once climbed a tree to get away from a stray dog, it took my mom two hours to get him down.” the rest of her team snickered, “it’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Yang looked back and laughed, “come on, based on what you’ve said about your parents, which, mind you, is very little, the vision of your dad up in a tree because of a stray dog is funny.”

“Speaking of your parents,” Ruby started to ask, “did you, you know, tell them you weren’t going home?”

“I don’t know why they’d expect me,” Blake sighed, “let’s, not talk about it, okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Ruby slowed down until she was even with Blake, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Blake smiled a bit, unfolding her arms to pull Ruby close, “I’m fine, promise,” she leaned down to kiss her, before smelling the air, “is that...fish?” Her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed as the others laughed, “sorry, it’s been three hours since we left Beacon, and we didn’t exactly eat a big breakfast.”

“Not judging at all, I’m hungry too,” Yang took a deep breath and nodded, “definitely fish, and something else roasting.”

“Whatever it is, it smells good,” Weiss started walking faster, “any chance it’s your dad?”

“I guess so, we’re getting pretty close,” Yang shrugged and looked farther up ahead, “but I don’t see the house yet, and you can usually see it when…” she stopped talking as a two story log cabin came into view, “Nevermind, there it is.”

They all started walking a bit faster, Ruby in particular taking the lead as they stepped into the clearing the house rested in, spreading her arms wide as she turned to Weiss and Blake, “welcome to the Xiao Long-Rose house!”

“It looks really nice,” Blake started looking around, “really open space, I assume you guys trained out here?”

“Yup,” Yang nodded and started pointing in different directions, “that’s where I first beat my dad in a fight, there’s where Ruby first beat me, you can still see the cuts in the tree,” she looked over at her sister, smirking as she asked, “Ruby, where’s your semblance tree?”

“Over there,” Ruby pointed at a large tree with a Ruby-shaped dent in it, “where’s your knuckle tree?”

“Behind us,” she pointed over her shoulder at a tree with a large chunk blown out of it.

“I’m afraid to ask, but what are you two talking about?” Weiss followed each way the sisters pointed, making herself dizzy.

“Just memories, and some playful teasing,” Yang pointed backwards again, “I broke six knuckles taking the chunk out of that tree.”

“And that tree is where I first unlocked my semblance,” Ruby pointed to the tree with the dent, “I didn’t realize what happened until I was basically embedded in the wood.”

Blake muffled a laugh with her hand, “well, I’m sure you’ll have to tell us all your stories.”

“Of course,” Yang walked up to the front door, throwing it open and shouting, “Dad! We’re home, and we brought friends!”

“I’m in the kitchen, can’t really leave it!” Taiyang called back, “just come inside and give me a hand once you’ve set your stuff down!”

“Ha Ha, you’re on kitchen duty,” Ruby poked her sister, “Don't burn anything!”

“Yeah, you’re not getting out of this,” Yang wrapped an arm around Ruby and dragged her inside, “you guys can make yourselves at home, we’ll be back in a little bit,” she gestured to the coach before dragging Ruby into the kitchen, “hey, dad.”

“You guys are early, I haven’t even finished making lunch,” he laughed and shook his head, his blonde hair shaking a bit, “let your sister go and give me a hand with this roast, will ya?”

“Yeah, one second,” she let Ruby fall unceremoniously to the floor, then stood next to her dad, rolling up her sleeves, “missed you, dad.”

“I missed you too, Yang,” he smiled and handed her a large roast in a pan, “set this on the table, I made more food than usual, so make sure there’s room,” he looked back enough to see Ruby standing up and dusting herself off, “Ruby, can you fill Zwei’s food?”

“Yeah, dad,” she smiled and grabbed a can of Zwei’s dog food out of the cabinet, then grabbed a can opener and started to open it, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Ruby.”

Ruby nodded and poured the now open can into Zwei’s dish, “Zwei, come get it!” She called, before turning to her dad and Yang, “I’m gonna make sure Blake and Weiss are okay.”

“Okay, Don't take too long, lunch is nearly done,” Tai said, handing a knife to Yang, “here start carving that fish up, I know you mentioned your partner is a big fan.”

“Understatement of the year, dad,” she laughed as she started slicing the fish, “I once saw her polish ten whole fish off in an hour, and they weren’t small either.”

“Yeah? What about Ruby’s partner?”

“The complete opposite, she doesn’t eat a lot, I think it’s to keep that dainty figure of hers.”

“I heard that!” Weiss called from the living room, which only made them both laugh.

“Yeah, don’t respond when they start throwing jabs, you will lose,” Ruby said, “you guys want anything? Drinks or something?”

“I’m fine, Ruby, sounds like the food should be done soon anyways,” Blake’s stomach growled again, and she rolled her eyes, “any chance I can get a time on that?”

“Hey dad, ETA on lunch?!”

“Like three more minutes!”

“Soon enough,” Ruby rocked back and forth on her heels, “oh, I better go set the table!” She rushed off, leaving Weiss and Blake alone again.

“You doing okay, Weiss?” Blake asked as she looked over to see her fidgeting.

“Yeah, I just, feel like I’m intruding,” she looked over at the kitchen, barely able to see Ruby moving around the table, setting down plates and silverware, “I mean, you saw how quickly they jumped into all that, it’s like they had always been there.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Blake sighed and looked around, “this is, a lot cozier than the White Fang, a lot calmer too.”

“It feels like a home,” Weiss said, “A place to relax and not have to worry about fighting with your family.”

“Yeah, it’s...nice,” Blake smiled just a bit, “I think it’ll be good for us, you know?”

“Absolutely,” Weiss smiled as well, “if we can get through a meal without any fights, it’ll be the first real family meal I’ve had.”

“Aww, she called us family,” Yang laughed as she came around the corner, “come on, lunch is ready.”

Weiss blushed and stood up, following Yang into the kitchen before sitting next to Ruby, “and so what if I did?”

“Hey, I’m not judging,” Yang sat across from her, already digging into a plate piled high with food, “we’re a team, teams are like family, it makes sense.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Blake said as she sat next to her, already eyeing the plate full of fish, “thank you for the food, Mr. Xiao Long.”

“You make me sound like an old man,” he laughed and sat at the head of the table, “please, just call me Tai,” he cut a large piece of the roast for himself, then asked, “so, my girls have told me a lot about you, between the letters and everything, but I feel like they left out a few details,” he eyed Blake’s ears, “like that you’re a Faunus for example.”

“Oh, yes,” Blake blushed, a piece of fish halfway to her mouth, “until recently I kept it hidden, only our close group really knew.”

“Yeah, and whoever Sun told,” Yang said while rolling her eyes.

“He’s not that bad,” Blake nudged Yang, “but, sir, I asked them not to tell you, in case someone else might read it.”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” he took a bite of the roast before turning to Weiss, who was poking at a few vegetables on her plate, “as for you, Ruby always said you acted like a Princess, but I can say I didn’t expect the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company to end up in my home.”

“Yes, well, I decided not to go home, for personal reasons,” Weiss took a small bite of food, “and, I’m able to see more of Remnant.”

“Well, welcome to our quiet corner of the world,” Tai smiled, “of course, I’m sure your sister has told you all about it.”

“My sister?”

“Yeah, tall, military type, walks around like she’s got a stick up her-“ he stopped as he saw the scowl on Weiss’s face, “anyways, she drops by from time to time, mostly to cause fights with Qrow.”

“I...didn’t know that,” Weiss looked down at her plate, her hunger disappearing, “when you say cause fights…”

“Well, fights is the polite term,” his face turned red, “keeping me up all night from the rattling is more like it.”

“Dust,” Weiss set her silverware down and stood up, “I’ll be back.” She walked off, leaving the table eerily silent.

“I’ll go make sure she’s okay,” Yang stood up as well, following her out.

Tai cleared his throat, “I, uh, I really thought she knew.”

“It’s fine, dad,” Ruby sighed and took a few more bites, “she’s just processing,” she looked up at him, “uncle Qrow and her sister, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Are they...happy?”

“I mean, you’ve met both of them, happy isn’t really their thing,” he laughed and rubbed the back of his heck, “but they’re not actively trying to kill each other, so, yeah, I think they’re happy.” He saw Ruby’s look of confusion, “okay, so, they definitely fought at the Vytal festival, but Qrow was more drunk than usual, and from what I hear she was under a lot of pressure.”

“Yeah, it seemed like it,” Ruby set her silverware down on her cleaned plate, “do you mind if I go talk to mom for a bit?”

“Sure, let me just grab my things-“

“Actually, I was thinking of taking Blake with me,” Ruby said, “I, really want mom to meet her.”

“Oh, okay,” he looked over at Blake, who was blushing just a bit, “but we’re gonna talk about this at some point.”

“Yup, I know,” she stood up, gesturing for Blake to do the same, “we’ll be back soon, love you, dad.”

“Yeah, love you too,” he watched them walk away, before muttering, “she’s growing up fast.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Ruby held Blake’s hand as they stepped into a clearing on a cliff, “here she is,” Ruby held her hand tighter while pointing to a gravestone, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” Blake nodded, “just, this isn’t exactly how I expected you’d tell your parents.”

“Sorry,” Ruby blushed and pulled her closer to the gravestone, “Hey, mom, I’m back for the summer,” she held Blake’s hand even tighter, “a lot of crazy stuff happened, Beacon got attacked, but it’s okay! Team RWBY saved the day. Also, we started, being more open with each other, and,” she pushed Blake forward a bit, “I, have a girlfriend now, her name’s Blake, and she’s amazing, so, I brought her here to say hi.”

Blake blushed and stepped forward, “h-hello, ms. Rose, I’m Blake Belladonna, and I’m dating your daughter, she-they are wonderful,” she looked back as she switched pronouns, watching Ruby turn bright red and smile, “they’re kind, and caring, and a wonderful, amazing leader,” Blake rubbed the back of her head, “they make me so happy, and...I think you’d be proud of them.”

Ruby joined her, leaning against her as they smiled, “thank you, Blake,” they looked down at the gravestone, “mom would have liked you.”

“You think so?” Blake kissed them softly, before blushing as Ruby jumped into her arms, “hey, not in front of your mom.”

“Sorry,” they smiled and looked over at the gravestone again, “sorry, mom,” they kissed Blake again, “so, I make you happy?”

“Yeah, you do,” Blake kissed them some more, “we should head back, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Ruby only held onto Blake harder, the both of them drifting even closer together, “we should...definitely head back.”

“Yeah,” Blake pulled away, blushing wildly, “so...what did you want to do for Weiss?”

“Oh, uh, since she won’t let me get her a gift,” they blushed and rubbed the back of their head, “if it’s okay with you...I was going to give her something else.”

“Oh, you too?” Blake laughed and blushed as well, “so, I’m okay with it if you are.”

“Aww,” Ruby nuzzled against her, “god, we’re so weird.”

“Yeah, we really are,” Blake smiled, “I’ve got first dibs though.”

“You’re going to have to beat Yang to the punch then,” Ruby smiled, “I’ll keep her in line if you want.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Blake laughed and looked back at the gravestone, “sorry, Ms. Rose.”

“My Mom will be fine,” they kissed again, “and so will we.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Hey, Yang, get down here so I can kick your butt!” Ruby called up the stairs.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a second!” Yang called back before kissing Weiss quickly, “hey, I know you don’t want us to celebrate your birthday, but I’ve got a special treat for you anyways,” she grabbed Weiss’s butt and growled softly, “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Weiss blushed and kissed her on the cheek, “Don't keep me waiting then,” she pushed Yang to the door before sitting on the bed she had been given. There were enough spare rooms for her and Blake to not have to share, but Ruby and Yang seemed content sticking to how their rooms were now.

She sighed and rubbed her head, after the shock that had come of lunch and the thought of her sister having sex with that drunken miscreant had finally worn off, Yang had helped her get settled in, with all the teasing that came with that. The rest of the day had just passed them by, Ruby and Yang gave her and Blake a tour of the house, and shared many, many of their stories. Their dad had joined as well, filling in details that the sisters had forgotten or changed. He hadn’t stayed long, giving a quick excuse that was apparently normal, and then they had all had a quick, light dinner.

Which meant she was starving, and her stomach growled at her, “quiet, you, I am fine.”

“You don’t sound fine,” Blake said with a smile, an apple in her hands as she leaned against the doorway, “here, put something in that stomach of yours, ‘dainty figure’ be damned.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Weiss rolled her eyes and bit into the apple, “I figured you’d be downstairs with Ruby and Yang.”

“Where do you think I got the apple?” Blake laughed, “but I didn’t want to stick around, they’re having sisterly bonding, and I,” she walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind her, “wanted to surprise the birthday girl.”

“Blake, I told you all, I don’t want…” she stopped as Blake’s cock flopped in front of her, rock hard and throbbing, “...anything.”

“Not even a little bit?” Blake waggled her hips, bring her cock closer to Weiss’s face, “come on, we haven’t had any fun in over a week, and I remember being very blue-balled at the end of our last session,” she chuckled as Weiss blushed, “and I remember you saying you wanted to make me cum someday, and now I’m all yours.”

“Blake,” Weiss blushed harder, trying to keep her eyes off of the throbbing shaft in front of her, “I already promised Yang, and she said she’d be back.”

“Yeah, that’s why Ruby’s with her now, to give us enough time,” Blake smiled and stroked Weiss’s head, “Don't worry, it’s just a blowjob, so you can get that cum you’ve been craving,” she wiggled her hips enough that her cock slapped against Weiss’s mouth, “it’ll fill up your stomach too.”

Weiss smiled through her blush, “you guys have the weirdest ways of showing you care,” she leaned in and kissed Blake’s dick, “so come on, let’s make this quick.”

“There you go,” Blake rubbed her head more as Weiss started working up and down her shaft, never moving from her seat on her bed, “mmm, That’s a good girl.”

“You could be quieter,” Weiss mumbled, “I don’t want Yang to hear.”

“Well, I’m going to tell her once we’re done, so I might as well enjoy myself,” Blake smiled as Weiss furrowed her brow, “sorry, we agreed to tell each other these things, you know.”

“Fine,” Weiss gave her cock a long lick, “I assume Ruby is doing something as well?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Blake smiled innocently, “that’s Ruby’s secret.”

“So that’s a yes, then,” Weiss rolled her eyes and started sucking on the tip.

“You’re awfully talkative, you’re burning our time away,” Blake purred, “Yang could walk in at anytime,” she saw Weiss quiver at this, “oh, you like that idea.”

“I don’t.” Weiss objected quietly.

“I can smell how wet you are,” Blake sniffed the air nod purred louder, “the thought of Yang, your big, blonde Dom, walking in on you with another cock down your throat, it turns you on.”

Weiss growled and took the tip of Blake’s cock into her mouth, amazed at how much easier it was, all the training with Ruby had started to pay off. She bobbed slowly, never going further than the tip, and feeling her heart flutter as she watched Blake break down from the pleasure.

“Mmm, you’ve gotten, ah, better at this,” Blake smirked and grabbed the back of Weiss’s head, pulling her forward, “let’s see how much better.”

Weiss’s eyes went wide as half of Blake’s girthy cock was shoved down her throat, and they got even wider when she only gagged the tiniest bit. She started to bob back and forth, going up the entire shaft before dropping back to where she was, each time gagging only the slightest bit. With a newfound confidence, she started sinking lower, feeling her neck bulge more as she got closer and closer to Blake’s hairy base. Her nose buried itself in her pubes, and Weiss looked up with proud eyes.

“Wow,” Blake reached down and stroked Weiss’s throat, “good girl,” she smiled before taking Weiss’s hand and putting it on her balls, “play with these, make me cum for you, birthday girl.”

Weiss did as she asked, fondling her balls as she moved freely back and forth, taking Blake’s entire cock each time she did so. As she got into a rhythm, she started to do more. She wriggled her tongue all along the shaft, feeling every vein as they throbbed. She started swallowing when she reached the base, constricting her throat around Blake’s cock. It made her gag, but it was anything but bad.

“Ah, Weiss,” Blake moaned, feeling an orgasm coming on, “I’m gonna cum, where do you want it?”

Weiss pulled off and started jacking her off, her mouth open and tongue sticking out. She closed her eyes as Blake moaned again, and she let out her own moan as cum started landing in her mouth. Most of it landed on her tongue, but a few stray shots landed on her face, with one crossing over her eye. When Blake was done, Weiss closed her mouth, swirling the thick loads of cum around in her mouth before swallowing, “mmm, that was a good gift, Blake.”

“And you said you didn’t want anything,” Blake panted and smiled, “satisfied?”

“I think so,” she contemplated wiping her face off, but chose not too, she wanted whoever came next to see what Blake had done, “you can go, thank you.”

“So bossy,” Blake laughed and pulled her pants up, “happy birthday,” she left Weiss alone, closing the door behind her.

Weiss listened to her leave, and waited. She heard her walk downstairs, followed by loud laughter from the sisters, then nothing. No one came up the stairs, they just stayed down there. So she waited more.

It was an hour before anything happened, and it wasn’t anything good for her. She heard a door open and shut, followed by a conversation that she couldn’t quite make out, then nothing again. Where was Yang? Where was Ruby? They were just leaving her up here, alone, bored, and horny.

She started playing with herself to pass the time. She didn’t bother to strip, she knew Yang would want to see her do it, so she simply shoved a hand down her pants, unsure what she wanted to play with more. Her cock was eager for her touch, dripping pre into her panties as she stroked it thoughtfully, but her pussy was more eager. She dropped down to it, pushing two fingers in like it was nothing, and remembered how Ruby had spread her. She was so much looser, and she added another finger to make up for it. It was hard to finger herself well under her clothes, so she stuck to beckoning motions as deep into her pussy as she could go, making herself quiver and shake.

It didn’t take long for her mind to get lost to the pleasure, her mind wandering to what Yang and Ruby were going to do to her. She wanted Ruby to split her wide, to fill her to bursting, their new rules be damned. She wanted to feel each load of sweet, thick cum flood her womb, filling her more and more. She wanted Ruby to fill her until She couldn’t go any more. And Yang, she wanted Yang to fuck her rough and hard, to prove that she owned her. She wanted Yang to make her beg for every little thing, to tease her until she was a mess.

She whimpered as she came, squirting into her panties and making them a wet mess, “mmmm, aaaaaaaah!”

“Ah, you make such pretty sounds, Weiss,” Ruby said as she entered her room, eyeing the wet spot spreading across Weiss’s pants, “and you make such a mess.”

“Ruby,” Weiss blushed but didn’t stop, “Blake said you’d be coming.”

“I certainly plan too,” she laughed at her own joke, before locking the door behind her, “And since it’s your birthday,” she held up a few wrapped condoms, “I thought you’d like some balloons.”

Weiss laughed and turned bright red, “I think I’d prefer it without them, thank you very much.”

“Sorry, Weiss, we already agreed,” Ruby sighed and sat next to Weiss, “condoms and holding back.”

“Mmmm, please?” Weiss begged, her eyes wide and pouting, “it’s my birthday.”

“That’s a cheap shot, Weiss, especially since you didn’t want us to celebrate,” she looked down at Weiss and sighed, “how about this, two with a condom, and if you still want more, I will, ‘forget’, to put another one on,” Ruby offered, “but if anything happens, it is completely on you, got it?”

“Okay,” Weiss eagerly began sliding her pants off, but Ruby stopped her, “hey!”

“Let me,” Ruby whispered, pushing her hands away as she grabbed Weiss’s pants herself, sliding them down to reveal Weiss’s dripping, slightly gaping pussy, “wow, I really ruined you.”

“Mmm, you can do it more,” Weiss spread her pussy lips wide, “please, master.”

“Mmm, not today, pet,” Ruby said, despite how her eyes lit up, “I’m just Ruby today, here to give my BFF a special birthday treat,” she dropped her skirt and panties, then rolled on a condom, “you ready for it?”

“Dust, yes,” Weiss’s eyes lit up, then rolled back as Ruby pushed into her, “mmmm, it’s so goooood.”

“Quieter, Weiss, don’t need to bother my dad on the first day back,” she smiled and thrust farther in, forcing Weiss to moan, “maybe in a week or two, okay?”

“Mmm, s-sorry,” Weiss tried to contain her moans, but it proved more and more difficult each time Ruby thrust into her, “ah, Ruby, mmm.”

“You’re still so tight, Weiss, you know that?” She played with Weiss’s clit, making her twitch and grip the bed, “but if we keep this up, I’m gonna be the only one that can satisfy you.”

“H-how terrible,” Weiss said sarcastically, “to be a slave to the p-pleasure of your, ah, massive cock.”

“Hehe,” Ruby leaned forward, stroking Weiss’s face before dropping down to her collar, “you know, I should get you something for your collar, since you belong to me too,” she smiled and kept talking, “maybe a little rose, pinned on the side, would you like that?”

“Mmmm, I do, but Yang, ah, won’t.”

“Yang can deal with it, she, mmmm, can share her favorite toy.”

Weiss’s ears turned a bright red as she processed what Ruby had said, she was Yang’s favorite toy, just some play thing to be used and shared. She liked that, the idea of being shared, maybe even at the same time with someone else, “mmm, Ruuuuuby,” Weiss moaned and started begging, “call me that again.”

“What, Yang’s favorite toy?” Ruby stroked Weiss’s stomach, “you like that? Being called a toy, just something to be used and shared?”

“Y-yes,” Weiss groaned, her body quivering as she came again, “mmmm, you’re so good, Ruby.”

“Mmmm, and you’re, ah, so kinky, Weiss,” Ruby chuckled before cutting herself off with a moan, “I’m getting close, mmmm, you ready for your first balloon?”

“Only if you, ah, ah, stop calling it that,” Weiss blushed, “please.”

“Fine,” Ruby smiled, barely holding back an orgasm, “I guess I’ll call it a condom that I’m going to fill with my hot, sticky cum,” she punctuated this with a few more thrusts, “my thick cum that you want, mmmm, so badly.”

“Mhm, give it to me, please!” Weiss was at the point of begging, “I need it!”

“O-okay, Weiss,” Ruby moaned as she released her cum into the condom, the pleasure disappointing compared to when she didn’t have to hold back.

For Weiss, though, it was just as amazing as ever, having Ruby moaning over her, so close to flooding her guts with cum, “mmmmm, Ruuuuuuby!”

Ruby pulled out as she finished cumming, planting the drooping condom against Weiss’s stomach. It wasn’t nearly as big as her going all out, but it was certainly sizable, “that’s one for the birthday girl,” she tied off the condom and placed it next to Weiss’s head, “how about another?”

Weiss pressed her face against the warm condom, “yes please,” she reached up to press the condom against her face even more, “it’s nice and warm.”

“You’re such a freak, Weiss,” Ruby smiled and rubbed her stomach, “why don’t you help me put the next one on?”

“Mmmm, fine,” Weiss groaned and sat up, not wanting to leave the warmth of the condom for long, “so, how do I...?” She picked up one of the condoms, staring at it with confusion, “I’ve never...done this.”

“Open it up, first,” Ruby rubbed the back of Weiss’s head, then ran a thumb over the dried cum, “I see you didn’t clean up after Blake finished.”

“I didn’t think you’d leave me alone for hours, I wanted you and Yang to see,” Weiss mumbled while opening the condom, surprised to see a color and texture that was different from the normal ones Ruby used, “why is it...so bumpy?”

“Oh,” Ruby blushed, “I ran out of the ones I normally use, I had these for...personal reasons,” she blushed harder, “doesn’t matter, just, put it on the tip and roll it down,” Weiss did so, and she pushed her back onto the bed, “now, I can’t promise these are as strong as my other ones, but that doesn’t really bother you, does it?”

“Not at all,” Weiss smiled, eagerly awaiting the feeling of Ruby pushing into her again. As Ruby pressed against her entrance, she moaned lightly, “you...you can be rougher with me.”

Ruby looked down at her, not stopping her thrusting, “why would I want to be rough with such a beautiful toy like you?” She smiled as Weiss blushed, “but, if you ask really, really nicely, I can do it.”

Weiss nodded, trying to form a coherent sentence as Ruby fucked her. It was so different from before, the bumps and ridges of the condom pressed against her and increased the pleasure in ways she never expected, “please...be rough with me...be harder...please!”

“Hmmm, just for you, since it’s your birthday,” Ruby grabbed Weiss’s hips and smirked, “I will,” she started moving faster, the bulge in Weiss’s stomach shrinking and growing at an incredible rate, “is this better, or do you want it faster?”

“F-faster?” Weiss asked, her eyes rolling back.

“If you say so,” Ruby smiled and tapped into her semblance. It was difficult, controlling it enough that only part of her moved, and even more difficult to keep herself from simply turning into rose petals. It was a balancing act, but it was worth it as Weiss threw her head back, no sound passing her lips as her entire body quivered and she came, “that’s good, right?” A few rose petals drifted past her face, and she stopped talking to focus on staying together.

If Weiss had been able to respond, she would have agreed, it was good, it was amazing, it was making every part of her brain scream with pleasure. It was starting to hurt in the best way possible, though she knew the second it was over her entire body would ache, she didn’t care. All she cared about, all she needed, was for Ruby’s amazing cock to never stop.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end, and Ruby started panting, rose petals floating off of her as she got closer and closer to an orgasm, “ah, W-Weiss, I’m...I’m gonna-“ she couldn’t finish her sentence as she thrust deep inside of Weiss, flooding her with cum, the condom broken. She couldn’t even hold herself back if she wanted to, so she simply moaned and watched Weiss’s stomach bulge.

Weiss was euphoric as she felt Ruby come inside of her, the feeling of her stomach bulging sending pleasure to every part of her body. She was on cloud nine, and she didn’t want to ever come down, “Ruuuuuby,” she moaned breathlessly, trying to convey every feeling she had with just her partner’s name.

“S-sorry, Weiss,” Ruby pulled out as she stopped cumming, removing the ruined condom from her cock and throwing it to the side, “Are you okay?”

Weiss nodded, barely able to move as she felt the cum start to slowly leak out of her, “this is goooooood.”

“Oh!” Ruby was shocked, but she wasn’t really sure why, “a-are you sure? You’re not, worried or anything?”

“Nooooo,” Weiss locked eyes with Ruby and smiled, “thank you, Ruby.”

“Yeah, of course,” she got dressed quickly, “do you, want me to send Yang up, or…?”

“Yes please,” Weiss giggled, “let her see what a real cock can do to me.”

Ruby blushed and nodded, “y-yeah, okay, I’ll, just go tell her.” She left Weiss alone to bask.

And bask she did, not moving from her spot even as she heard Ruby go downstairs, as she heard Yang run up the stairs and nearly burst into the room, then lock the door behind her.

“Someone’s been playing with my Princess,” she said as she walked over, stripping on the way, “my beautiful, kinky, slut,” she planted her hands on either side of Weiss’s stomach, “what am I going to do with you?”

“I don’t know,” Weiss smiled and stroked Yang’s arm, “maybe punish me?”

“For what?” Yang drew closer, until she was staring down into Weiss’s eyes, “you’ve been a good girl, and good girls deserve treats, not punishments,” she leaned down and kissed Weiss, slowly, passionately even, “mmmm, snowflake, you’re such a good girl,” she grabbed the back of Weiss’s head, entwining her fingers through her hair as she pulled her up, deeper into the kiss, “what does my good girl want? It’s her birthday, she can have anything.”

“Mmmm,” Weiss moaned, trying to think. She had gotten what she really wanted, she didn’t feel horny anymore, just content, “more kissing,” she whispered, “kiss me, cuddle me, fall asleep here, with me.”

Yang blushed and pulled away, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, “are you sure you don’t want me to fuck you until you pass out?”

“Mmm, someday, but right now,” she wrapped her arms around Yang, pulling her back down, “I want my big, strong, amazing Dom to hold me close until we both fall asleep,” she started moving to lay properly in bed, pulling Yang with her as she left a trail of cum on her blanket, “My body has had its fill, but my heart needs something too.”

Yang blushed harder, but nodded, helping Weiss as she pulled the blanket up and over them both, “you’re going to be leaking all night.”

“Mmmm, good,” Weiss smiled and pulled Yang closer, wrapping her legs around one of hers, pressing their chests together, and burying her head in her neck, “I’ll wake up next to you, drained and ready for more,” she started to kiss her neck, “and we can fuck in the mess from tonight.”

Yang kept blushing as Weiss whispered to her, “we could do that tonight, too.”

“Yeah, we could,” she held Yang tighter, urging her Dom to do the same, “but this is better right now.”

Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss, holding her close. She couldn’t deny how much she loved this feeling, her beautiful girl pressed against her, just holding each other until they eventually fell asleep, “okay, but tomorrow,” she kissed the top of Weiss’s head, “I’m fucking you into next week.”

Weiss chuckled and pressed closer to Yang, “okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“So, what do you think they’re doing?” Blake asked, purring as Ruby petted her ears, her head in their lap.

“Cuddling, falling asleep together,” they said, smiling as Blake purred louder, “I wore her out.”

“Yeah,” Blake smiled as well, “you have to do that to me.”

“Don't worry, kitten, I will,” they whispered while teasing Blake’s ear, “I’ll turn you into a whimpering, cum filled mess, and you’ll love every second.”

“Mmmm, promise?”

“Promise,” Ruby started rubbing down Blake’s body, “are you tired?”

“Not really,” Blake said through a yawn, then blushed, “are you?”

“A little bit,” they reached Blake’s stomach, smiling as her purring got louder, “you’re so cute when you do that.”

“Less talking, more petting,” Blake yawned again, “this is good.”

Ruby smiled and nodded, before grabbing a blanket from on top of the couch and draping it across their girlfriend, “I think kitten needs a nap.”

“Only if you keep this up,” she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Ruby, “wake me up when it’s actually time for bed.”

“Okay,” Ruby said, even though they had no intention of doing so. They knew it was going to kill their back to sleep like this, but they’d suffered through worse, and it was a small price to pay for a cute cat girl sleeping on their lap. So they let Blake rest, and before long, drifted into their own sleep.


	11. Better, Safer Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter!
> 
> Enjoy fluff and sex and the tiniest bit of angst :)

Yang snuck into her sister’s room, making absolutely certain she was asleep before sneaking over to her bed. She carefully crawled into her bed, pulling the sheets back so she could press their bodies together. Ruby was naked and soft, but that didn’t stop Yang from grabbing her cock and slowly beginning to stroke it.

Ruby’s reaction was immediate, her cock stood tall and throbbing, and she twitched in her sleep.

Yang giggled, the sight of her little sister twitching in her sleep was too cute, and it almost made her regret what she did next, “hey, Ruuuuuuuby,” she sang quietly, “I have a surprise for you.”

Ruby mumbled, “g-go away...sleeping,” she snored, and Yang giggled again.

“Somebody isn’t sleeping,” Yang whispered, scooping up some pre that dripped from her tip and sticking in her mouth. It was sweet, just like everything else from Ruby, “come on, let me give you a treat.”

“Mmmm, still sleeping…” Ruby groaned, her eyes fluttering open.

“Please, Rubes, don’t you want your sister’s massive tits wrapped around your cock?” Ruby whined quietly when she said this, “my nice, warm boobs, I’ll even suck you off and swallow.”

“Fine,” Ruby pushed the sheets back, giving Yang full access to her body, “just do it so I can go back to sleep.”

“Such a lazy girl,” Yang laughed while pulling off her shirt, then sandwiching Ruby’s throbbing rod between her breasts, “well, my girls will make you cum nice and quick, and then you can go back to your wet dreams about me.”

Ruby moaned, “you wish they were about you.”

“Yeah, I do,” Yang started bouncing her breasts up and down, “soooo, what were you actually dreaming about?”

Ruby whimpered as pre started pouring out of her tip, “nothing important.”

“Come ooooon,” Yang teased, kissing Ruby’s shaft, “tell big sis what your dream was about.”

“Mmmm, it was, mmm, about Blake and Weiss,” her cock twitched. Yang’s breasts were one of her few weaknesses, and her sister exploited that, “I was making them into my cumdumps.”

“Ooooo, naughty girl,” Yang licked her cock up and down, “turning your girlfriend and your best friend into your cum addicted sluts.”

“Mmmmm, less talking, more sucking,” Ruby rubbed her sister’s head, “you said you would.”

“Yeah yeah,” Yang smiled before wrapping her lips around her tip, sliding Ruby’s cock down her throat as she bounced her breasts faster. She started a rhythm, as her breasts went up, she went down, and vice versa.

“Oh god, Yang,” Ruby moaned and twitched, feeling her balls churning and ready to pour a load down her sister’s throat, “you’re gonna make me cum!”

Yang gurgled and started sucking faster, trying to get a taste of Ruby’s delicious cum.

“Ah, mmmmm, aaaaaaaaah!” Ruby screamed and came, pumping load after load of hot, sticky cum into her sister’s stomach. Yang swallowed most of it eagerly, but she pulled off for the last few, letting them coat her breasts.

“Mmm, good girl, cumming for your sister like that,” Yang panted, smearing her cum across her breasts, “are you still tired, or do you need more?”

Ruby groaned, staring her sister down before closing her eyes, “still tired,” she turned on her side, trying to take her cock away from Yang.

“Awwww,” Yang whined and rolled on her side, kissing Ruby’s cock as she did so, “you were supposed to say you wanted more.”

Ruby grunted and rolled to the other side, but Yang followed her, like a lost puppy, “Yang, please, no more.”

“Come on, just one more, really quick,” Yang begged and batted her eyes, “I’ll even let you make a mess of me, I don’t have to swallow it.”

Ruby whined, another one of her weaknesses, “ugh, make it quick, those fat tits of yours better be coated when I’m done.”

“Rude,” Yang started rubbing her cock, “but you love these fat tits of mine, so it’s okay.”

“Mmmm, I love all of you, Yang,” Ruby moaned and started thrusting into Yang’s hand, “even as obnoxious as you can be.”

“Mmm, I love you too, Rubes,” she felt Ruby’s cock twitch, “mmmm, come on, give me your hot, sticky cum, sis.”

“Mmmmm, god, you’re so annoying,” Ruby moaned, “it’s cute how needy you are, though.”

“Mmmmmm, you just said you love me, you can’t take it back,” Yang laughed and felt her twitch again, “cum for your sister, Ruby, come on.”

Ruby came, but it wasn’t like they expected. Their pants were a sticky mess, and they groaned quietly as they realized where they were. They were still on the couch, Blake’s head still on their lap, and now nuzzling against their cum covered bulge. They looked down at Blake, seeing the blanket tenting where her cock was, and wondered what she was dreaming about.

~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake purred as she crawled up to Ruby, taking in the scent of their musk. It was intoxicating, and as she rubbed against her girlfriend's bulge, she moaned, “mistress, I want you so badly.”

Ruby smiled, petting her head before sitting down and coaxing her into their lap, “Blakey, have you been a good girl? Do you deserve me?”

Blake nodded excitedly, “yes, yes, I’ve been so good!”

“I don’t think so,” Ruby pulled her over her legs, face down with her plump rear within reach of Ruby, “I think, my kitten needs a spanking.”

Blake mewled and shook her ass, “are you sure, mistress? I don’t think you want to spank me-“ she gasped as Ruby smacked her ass lightly.

“Don't tell me what to do, kitten,” they purred and spanked her again, “I know you’re a naughty kitten that loves getting spanked, so that’s what I am going to do.”

Blake mewled again, “yes, mistress, sorry, mistress.”

“Try again,” Ruby spanked her two more times, then gently rubbed her asscheeks, “you need to apologize better, and until you do, you’ll keep getting spanked.”

Blake nodded, hiding her smile, “I’m sooooo sorry, mistress,” the sarcasm dripping from her words was palpable, “you’re right, I do need to apologize better.”

Ruby’s eyes glistened, and they wound up before smacking Blake hard across her ass, “you’re really asking for it, you brat,” they hit her again and again, “if you want me to punish you, you just have to ask.”

“No, don’t punish me,” Blake moaned, her face red. Her ass was starting to tingle, and she shook it gently, “I’ve been a good girl.”

“Really?” Ruby spanked her two more times, then yanked her pants down, exposing her rear before spanking her two more times, “because good girls don’t sass their mistress,” they spanked her again, “good girls don’t disobey,” another spank, “good girls accept their punishments, instead of pretending they don’t enjoy them!” Three more spanks, then they rubbed her ass gently, “isn’t that right?”

“Mhm,” Blake pressed her ass into Ruby’s hand, “that feels good, mistress.”

“Does it?” Ruby groped her ass, “you have such a beautiful ass, kitten, so thick and jiggly,” they smacked it lightly, “but I think my kitten needs a tail, too.” They reached behind them for the tail plug they had put there earlier, “right, kitten?” They pressed the metal tip against Blake’s asshole, easing it in as Blake moaned, “mmm, feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Y-yes, mistress,” Blake kicked her feet in the air, the feeling of something entering her tight asshole was one she was still unfamiliar with, “I love it.”

“Don’t lie,” Ruby spanked her again, admiring how bright red her cheeks were, “I know you don’t like it as much when I play with your asshole,” Ruby started moving the plug around, making Blake squirm, “you’d love it so much more if I played with your dripping, oh so breedable pussy, wouldn’t you?”

Blake quivered, feeling her cock twitch as she muttered, “no breeding.”

“Aww, but you’d look so pretty,” Ruby rolled her onto her back and started rubbing her stomach, “your tummy so big and round, full of my kittens. Your breasts would get bigger and start leaking, and I could milk you to prepare you for it,” Ruby smiled as Blake squirmed more, her cock betraying how much she enjoyed what her mistress was saying, “imagine, my kitten, full of kittens, a beautiful mother.”

That was too much for Blake, and she woke up cumming, her panties becoming a mess as she rolled around to see where she was. She was in a living room, lying on Ruby’s lap, which was very sticky and warm. She looked up at Ruby, expecting to see them awake and watching her, and they were, “hey, Ruby.”

“Hey,” Ruby smiled and petted her, “so, have a good dream?”

“Mmmm, not as good as you,” she nuzzled against Ruby’s crotch, “what time is it?”

“Just a bit after sunrise,” they leaned forward and kissed the tops of Blake’s ears, “do you want to go shower?”

“Y-yeah, we should,” she started to sit up, “think Yang and Weiss are awake yet?”

“No,” Ruby kissed her on the lips, then stood and pulled her up with them, “but let’s hurry in case that changes.”

Blake smiled and nodded, “okay.”

~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yang pinned Weiss to the bed, kissing her passionately, “fuck, you’re so good, Weiss,” her hands pushed up Weiss’s shirt, groping her chest as she started grinding agaisnt her, “I fucking want you so badly.”

Weiss panted and kissed her just as passionately back, “fuck me, then, make me yours.”

Yang shook her head, breaking the kiss, “no, I want you,” she smiled and blinked away her tears, “I want you so badly it hurts, but I can’t have you, because I want you to be happy.”

Weiss smiled back up at her, “sure you can,” she pulled Yang back into her kiss, “you can have me here, where it’s only us,” she helped Yang out of her shirt before kissing her again, “you just need to say it, and we’ll stay here until you wake up.”

Yang laughed. Here she was, dreaming about confessing to the light of her life, telling her the things she was too scared to in reality, “I fucking love you, Weiss,” she took Weiss’s shirt off and said it again, “I love you. I love you, I fucking love you so much,” she cried happy tears as she kissed her, “help me, so I can actually tell you.”

“But that isn’t what you want,” Weiss moaned, slipping her hands down to Yang’s waist, feeling up her curves as they talked and kissed, “you want me to be with Ruby.”

“No I don’t,” Yang muttered, “I want you to be mine, only mine,” she kissed down Weiss’s neck, hovering above her breasts, “I love you, and I want you to be mine, not Ruby’s.”

“Then tell me that,” Weiss gasped as Yang licked her nipple, “tell me the truth, then we can be happy.”

“But you want Ruby,” Yang argued, “you’ve been in love with her since you met,” Yang looked up at Weiss and smiled, “she’s your dolt, your dorky partner that makes your heart skip a beat, the one you wrote gushy love poems about that I definitely wasn’t supposed to read.”

If it had been the real Weiss, she would have hit Yang, instead she just smiled and nodded, “can’t I want you both?”

Yang hadn’t considered that, but she dismissed it, “No, you have to choose,” she sucked on Weiss’s nipple, “and I want you to be with Ruby.”

“Why?”

“Because she can make you really, truly happy. I can try, but it won’t be the same, I’ll struggle, and hurt you, and I’ll only end up ruining what we already have,” she shook her head and moved back up to look Weiss in the eye, “I want to wake up now.”

“I know,” Weiss kissed her gently, “tell me the truth, Yang, before you end up hurting yourself, or worse.”

Yang’s eyes shot open, and she tried not to move a muscle as she looked down. Weiss was still tucked against her, breathing slowly, her chest barely rising and falling. She was beautiful, her snow angel, her perfect snowflake, she wanted to keep this moment forever, so she pulled Weiss a little bit closer and closed her eyes again.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss kissed Ruby gently, the two of them hiding away from everything, sitting alone in their own little corner, their special moment. She wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling her closer as she moaned, “Ruby, I-I…” she took a deep breath, “I love you, okay?”

Ruby nodded, “I know, Weiss,” she smiled and kissed her forehead, “I know.”

Weiss furrowed her brow, “say it back.”

“I know, Weiss,” Ruby said again, “you love me.”

Weiss groaned, “why can’t you say it?” She rested her head against Ruby’s chest, “please, say it for me.”

“I know you love me, Weiss,” Ruby frowned and pushed Weiss away, “but, I don’t feel the same way.”

Weiss shook her head, “stop that, don’t do this,” she reached for Ruby, “please, just, say you feel the same way.”

Ruby stepped back, and dissolved into the darkness that slowly enveloped Weiss.

“No, Ruby!” Weiss fell to her knees, crying as the darkness drew closer, “please…come back.”

She stared into the darkness, waiting for it to take her, but instead she felt a warm body against her back, wrapping their arms around her as they whispered, “shh, Princess, it’s okay.”

“Y-Yang?”

“Hey, snowflake,” the blonde kissed her cheek, holding her closer, “Don't worry, I’m here for you.”

“But, Ruby is gone,” Weiss choked out, “she doesn’t love me.”

“Yes she does, deep down in that heart of yours, you know she does,” Yang whispered, “she just needs to see it, and I’ll be with you until she does.”

“But-“

“Shhh, no more crying, Princess,” Yang cooed, holding her tight, “I’m here with you, I’m here to help you,” she kissed her cheek, “even when you wake up, I’m right there, ready to help you.”

“Why?” Weiss sighed, her tears drying on her face, “I know how you feel about me, so why are you doing this?”

“I don’t know,” Yang kissed her cheek again, “but, the real me knows, ask her.”

Weiss sighed and closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was staring into the naked breast of Yang. She was trapped in the blonde’s warm embrace, and she didn’t really want to leave it. She tried to snuggle closer, but Yang stopped her, tilting her head up and smiling, her eyes half closed, “heya, snowflake, you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Weiss smiled and slid upwards, planting her face next to Yang’s, “thank you, for sleeping with me, I’m sorry I didn’t give you-“

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Yang leaned forward and gently kissed her on the lips, “but if you really want to make it up to me, my girls could use some attention.”

Weiss blushed, “what time is it first?”

“Sunrise-ish,” Yang looked towards the window, barely seeing light shining through the curtain, “Early enough that no ones going to bother us.”

“Okay,” Weiss kissed her lips, then her cheek, then her neck, “I guess we should get nice and dirty before we clean up.”

“Mmm, sounds like a plan,” Yang moaned lightly as Weiss started sucking on her breasts, and she held the heiress tighter against her, “mmmm, ah, Weiss.”

Weiss smiled and sucked harder, her hand massaging Yang’s breasts. They were like soft pillows on Yang’s chest, and as Weiss pulled off of her nipple and rested her head against them, she felt them sink and squish, “I’m jealous.”

Yang snickered and pressed Weiss’s face harder into her breasts, “Aww, jealous of my beautiful girls?” She kissed the top of her head, “you really shouldn’t be.”

“Why not? Every part of you is astounding,” Weiss insisted, “your figure is perfect, motherly even-“

“Ah, objection,” Yang shut her up quickly, “Blake has the motherly figure, my boobs are just big.”

“You’ve got plenty down here too,” Weiss’s hands dropped to Yang’s hips and ass, “perfect for a mother,” she let go of her and started running her hands through her hair, “and your hair, beautiful and golden, and your beautiful eyes, and lips, and every single bit of you.”

Yang blushed, “less compliments, more sex.”

Weiss laughed and pressed against her, rubbing their cocks together as she whispered, “what, can’t handle it?” She moaned and reached down, holding their cocks together in her hand, “you are beautiful, Yang, a wonderful, amazing person that I am so lucky to have in my life.”

“H-hey, Weiss,” Yang moaned but didn’t stop her, “I thought I was the Dom.”

“You are,” Weiss smiled and kissed her chest, before nipping gently at her skin, “but even a Dom needs praise and support. If you want me to stop, I will,” she slowly pumped her hand up and down, “but I don’t think you do.”

Yang whined and shook her head, “k-keep going,” she kissed the top of Weiss’s head again, “but once you’re done I’m turning your ass into a mess of cum.”

“Mmmm, promises, promises,” Weiss continued slowly pumping, “wouldn’t you prefer to ride me until I’ve cum over and over inside of you?”

“Weeeeeeiiiiiss!” Yang moaned. She hated how much she loved this feeling, she was supposed to be in control, all the time, so to have Weiss doing this should have made her upset. But it didn’t, it made her heart race, it made her hot and bothered, and she wanted so much more, “please, don’t stop.”

“Come on, Yang,” Weiss kissed her chest more, “tell your pretty princess what you want,” Weiss suckled at the skin around Yang’s nipples, purposely teasing her, “please, mistress.”

That was the tipping point for Yang. She held Weiss tight and growled, “mmmm, keep doing this, please your mistress,” she was still in control, she just wasn’t on top, “if you step out of line, I’ll punish you.”

Weiss moaned lightly, “yes, ah, mistress,” she smiled and started pumping faster, “do you want to cum yet?”

“Not yet,” she coaxed Weiss’s head upwards, “I want to kiss you more, first.”

She nodded and slowed down, before locking lips with Yang, “mistress, can I ask you something?”

Yang pushed harder into the kiss, fearing the worst, “yes, Princess.”

“Why…” she pulled back from the kiss for a moment, “do you want me to be with Ruby?”

Yang smiled sadly, “because she will make you happy.”

“But I’m already happy, with you,” Weiss smiled back at her, “can’t we be happy together?”

Yang’s heart screamed for her to say yes, to tell Weiss how she felt and to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But she couldn’t, her fear once again got in the way, and she kissed Weiss softly instead, “it’s a different happiness, you know that.”

Weiss didn’t let her see how much it hurt, “yeah,” she started pumping faster again, “I’m sorry, mistress.”

“No, don’t be,” Yang cooed, “you, mmm, deserve to be happy, that’s all, and I want you, ah, to have that.”

“I know, but…”

“Shhh, snowflake, don’t worry,” Yang smiled and kissed her head again, “I have a plan, okay?”

Weiss blushed and nodded, “okay,” she stopped pushing the issue, knowing Yang wasn’t going to say anything more, “do you want to cum now, mistress?”

Yang nodded, “make me cum, snowflake, so I can ride you and let you fill me up.”

“Okay, mistress,” Weiss sped up her hand, feeling close to an orgasm herself and hoping that she wasn’t going to have a light day, “mmmm, I’m going to cum too, mistress.”

“And who said you could do that?” Yang reached down, making Weiss hold only her cock, leaving Weiss on the edge and whining, “you cum when I say so, snowflake, and not a second sooner.”

“Mmmmm, mistress!” Weiss kept pumping Yang’s cock, even as she whined, “please!”

“Keep whining, and you won’t cum at all,” Yang growled, “understand, Princess?”

“But, Yaaaaaaaaang!”

Yang moaned as she came, spurting cum on both of their stomachs, then quickly rolled on top of Weiss, “you shouldn’t argue with me, Princess,” she wrapped a few fingers around the base of Weiss’s cock, holding it tight while she stroked it with the other, “I know how to make you almost cum, over and over and over again,” she smiled while rubbing the head of Weiss’s cock with her thumb, “ask Blake, and she’ll tell you just how good I am at it.”

Weiss moaned and quivered under her, “Yang, please!”

“Think of it as a belated birthday present, my darling angel. I’m going to give you the best orgasm of your life,” she smiled and leaned down to kiss Weiss, “in a few hours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake sighed happily as the warm water washed over her. After waking up covered in her own cum from the waist down, it was nice to clean it all off in the shower. And what a shower it was, roomy enough for more than one person, with faucets on both sides, which meant Ruby was standing behind her, feeling her up as the water washed over them as well.

“Sooooo,” Ruby grinned and pulled themselves against Blake, rubbing their flaccid dick against her ass, “are you gonna tell me what you were dreaming about?” They buried their head in her hair, smiling as the fluffy mass surrounded them, “it must have been good, since I’ve never seen you cum so much before.”

Blake blushed. She’d refused to say anything about her dream as they threw all of their dirty clothes in the laundry, but now it seemed like she couldn’t escape it, “you have to tell me yours first.”

Ruby smirked and put their head on Blake’s shoulder, “since when did you give the orders, kitten?” They kissed her on the cheek, then dropped their hands down to tangle in the unruly mass of black hair that was Blake’s pubes, “hmm?”

“Ruuuby,” Blake huffed and melted back into her girlfriend’s embrace, “please.”

“Hmmmm,” Ruby ran their hands through her pubes over and over, “on one condition,” she kissed Blake’s cheek again, “trim these up.”

“What?” Blake gasped and pulled away, furrowing her brow, “I thought you liked them.”

“I do, I like how they feel,” they explained, “I like burying my face in them, and running my hands through them when I tease you, but,” they pulled closer to Blake, “they could use the tiniest of trims.”

Blake blushed harder, her brow still furrowed, “I feel like a tiny trim is going to end up with me as bald as Yang is.”

“No, no, no,” Ruby blushed and kissed her quickly, “sorry, forget I said anything.”

“Ruby-“

“It’s fine, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t push you to do things you don’t want to,” they apologized quickly, “I just brought it up because...well I have to do it now,” they blushed harder and looked away, “sorry, I just thought...you know, weird girlfriend bonding, sorry.”

“Ruby, please-“

“It’s fine, I’ll do it later,” they smiled back at her, “promise.”

Blake sighed and placed her forehead against Ruby’s, “stop apologizing, you’re not pushing me, you haven’t done anything wrong,” she blushed as well, “can I be honest with you?”

“I’d be upset if you weren’t,” they laughed, but stopped when Blake didn’t laugh with them, “Blake, what is it?”

“I don’t shave anymore, because…” she turned darker and darker red, before the words just spilled out of her, “sothere’sthisreallystupidtraditioninmyfamilywhereyougetatattoothefirstbirthdayafteryou’reabletohavechildrenand-“ she took a deep breath, and Ruby shushed her quietly.

“Calm down, speak slowly, or you’re going to pass out,” they smiled, “I know I’m super guilty of that too, but please, slow down.”

Blake nodded and took another deep breath, “I have a dumb tattoo, and it’s exactly where you think it is.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up, and they tried not to laugh, “that’s not dumb, Blakey.”

“You’re laughing at me,” Blake blushed, her ears folding downwards.

“I’m not trying to,” they kissed her, “what is it of?”

“It’s…” Blake kept turning darker and darker, her entire body trying to tuck itself away from everything, “my emblem.” She whispered.

Everything was quiet for a moment, then Ruby snickered, “hehe, that’s, hehe, that’s,” they burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves any longer.

“Ruuuuuuby,” Blake whined and covered her face. She wanted to be anywhere else in the world right now, “please…”

“Hahaha, sorry!” They doubled over with laughter, leaning against Blake to stop from falling, “it’s just, why?!”

“I was a dumb kid, and it’s really important to me!” Blake explained, her brow furrowing.

“But why right there?!” Ruby asked, her laughter dying just a bit.

“Because it seemed like a good idea at the time!”

Ruby chuckled a bit more, then wrapped Blake in their embrace and cooed, “I’m not judging you, Blakey.”

“Really? Cause it sounds like you are.”

“I’m not! It’s really funny, but I’m not judging,” they laughed again, “I get it, it’s important to you, and now you regret it-“

“I don’t regret it,” Blake objected, “I just...I got made fun of for it, so I started growing the hair out, and now it’s buried and never coming back.”

“Awwww,” Ruby squeezed her tight, then pushed her hands away from her face and kissed her, “I kinda wanna see it now.”

“Yeah, well, keep dreaming,” Blake smiled and kissed her back, “and speaking of…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby rolled their eyes and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, “here, scrub my hair while I tell you.”

“Okay,” Blake smiled and lathered her hands up, before running them through Ruby’s wet hair.

“So, I was laying in bed, asleep, mmm” Ruby moaned as Blake’s slender fingers massaged their scalp, “and I woke up to Yang giving me a titjob,” the scent of roses permeated the air, “and then a blowjob, and a handjob, really just a lot.”

Blake ignored how turned on she got by how casually Ruby was talking about having sex with their sister, and instead asked, “didn’t you and Yang agree to not do that?”

“Yeah, well, I can’t control my dreams,” Ruby blushed and crossed their arms over their chest, “or how I feel about her.”

“And how do you feel about her?” Blake started to make shapes with Ruby’s hair, chuckling a bit.

“Like I wouldn’t mind if she told me she wanted to have sex,” Ruby sighed and leaned back into Blake, “but, I know it’s hurting her, so I’m just going to bury it deep, you know?”

“You know that’s not healthy, Ruby, for either of you.”

“Well, it’s the best we can do, so,” they shrugged and closed their eyes as Blake started washing the soap from their hair.

“I suppose so,” Blake sighed and turned Ruby around as she finished washing their hair, “wash my hair while I tell you?”

“Of course,” Ruby took the shampoo from her before turning her around and starting to play with her hair, “so, spill it.”

Blake blushed, loving the feeling of Ruby playing with her hair, “we were alone, and I was...trying to convince you I’d been good,” she blushed harder, “but, you said I hadn’t been, and that I had to be punished.”

“Kinky, Blakey,” They laughed and started lathering her hair with soap, “what kind of punishment was it?”

“You, umm...spanked me,” she said it quietly, “and teased my asshole, and you told me how pretty I would be if I was filled with your kittens.”

Ruby stopped stroking Blake’s hair, their dick getting hard and sliding between Blake’s thighs on its own, “you’ve got a breeding kink too,” they laughed and pushed Blake under the shower head, making the soap run down her body, which they followed with their hands, “mmm, my kitten, filled with my kittens,” they wrapped their arms around Blake’s midsection, lightly touching her rock hard cock, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Ruuuuuuuby,” Blake panted as they started to tease her, “we’re supposed to be getting clean.”

“But that was before you told me your dirty dream,” they dropped a hand to Blake’s ass, squeezing it gently, “and you’re supposed to call me mistress.”

Blake moaned and shook her head, “and what if, mmm, I don’t?”

“Then I’ll punish my beautiful kitten,” Ruby squeezed Blake’s ass harder, “I’ll turn her ass a pretty shade of red,” they smiled as Blake whimpered at this, “and maybe I’ll finally claim that round, jiggly ass for myself.”

Blake let out a loud moan, then quickly covered her mouth, “Ruby, please!”

“Okay,” Ruby pulled back, smiling all the while, “sorry.”

“No, don’t be, I just,” Blake sighed and turned to face her girlfriend, only to blush as their cocks rubbed together, “I need to...think about it more-“

“That’s okay!” Ruby smiled, but Blake shut them down.

“No, it’s not, because, I don’t want to get your hopes up and then let you down when I can’t let you do it.”

“Blake,” they didn’t let their smile fade as they pulled Blake into their embrace, “it’s fine, we don’t have to be able to do everything with each other,” they squeezed her tight, “we’ve got Yang and Weiss too, and they have us.”

“But we’re dating, and at some point we’ll stop doing things with them to focus on ourselves,” Blake held them tight, “Don't you want to be able to do everything with me?”

Ruby nodded, “yeah, I do,” they squeezed Blake before letting go of her, “but don’t push yourself, okay? We can build up to these things.”

“I know,” Blake sighed, then reached for Ruby’s cock, “can I ask you to do something, then?”

“Mmm, Blakey. Of course you can.”

“Tell me what to do more,” she stroked Ruby’s cock gently, “I know you’re always leading when we do this, but I want you to be in charge.”

Ruby smiled and nodded, “and how would I do that, Blakey?”

“Direct my every movement,” Blake whispered and pulled Ruby closer, “if I act out of line, then punish me.”

“Mmmm, that’s a lot of power, kitten,” they kissed her gently, then again with more force, “are you sure you want me to have that?” Blake nodded before kissing them again, “okay, safe word is salmon, your favorite,” they grabbed her hand and pulled it up to her back, “and how does my kitten want to be punished?”

“Surprise me, mistress,” Blake moaned and ran her hands lightly up and down Ruby’s back, “my body is yours to use.”

“Of course, kitten,” Ruby smiled and began kissing down Blake’s body, making sure to nip softly at her skin each time, “Tell me now if there’s anything you don’t want, because once I start, I’m not stopping unless I hear a safe word or you pass out.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Mmmmm, Yaaaaaaaang!” Weiss whimpered and twitched as she was denied yet another orgasm. Her cock was throbbing and red, and as Yang started stroking it lightly again, she whimpered more, “please!”

“Awww, poor little Princess, in desperate need of release,” Yang smiled and licked Weiss’s tip, scooping up the pre that constantly dripped from it, “how many times have you been denied now?”

“I don’t know,” she moaned, feeling an orgasm coming yet again. It was hell, to be so close yet so far from release, “please, just let me cum!”

“Ah ah ah, Princess, begging won’t help you,” Yang tightened her grip at the base of Weiss’s cock, smiling as it twitched uselessly, unable to release all the pent up cum, “you’re only at sixteen, and you need to hit at least thirty before I let you cum.”

“Noooooooo!” Weiss’s chest heaved as she took deep breaths, her entire body twitching and spasming. She didn’t feel in control of anything, she was completely at the mercy of Yang. It was amazing. As much as she whined and begged, as much as she hated not having release, the complete lack of control flicked all the right switches in her brain, which only made it all worse, “please, that’s so much!”

“I know, but it’ll be worth it, snowflake,” she wrapped her lips around Weiss’s tip and sucked gently, “mmmm, all this delicious precum.”

“Yang, please! It hurts!”

“A good or bad hurt, Princess?” Yang asked, looking up at Weiss as she stopped, “do you need me to stop?”

“No, don’t stop,” Weiss shook her head quickly, “I need to cum!”

“You’re sending me a lot of mixed messages, Princess,” Yang teased, “you want to cum, but you want me to stop, it hurts, but you don’t want me to stop. What is it, Weiss?”

“All of it!” She didn’t know how to explain beyond that, she needed it all, “please, just, please!”

Yang slowed down, pulling her hands away and watching Weiss’s cock twitch out of the corner of her eye, “do you need a break?”

“Please…”

“Okay, Princess, we’ll take a little break,” Yang smiled and climbed on top of her, planting her pussy right in Weiss’s face, “and you can eat me out for a bit,” she started grinding against her face, “mmm, but if you cum while doing this, I’ll be very, very disappointed.”

Weiss nodded and eagerly lapped at Yang’s pussy, putting all her effort into pleasing her to try and distract from the throbbing that had consumed her dick. She shoved her tongue deep into Yang, making the blonde moan and start grinding harder against her face.

“Mmm, fuck, Weiss, that tongue,” she started playing with her breasts, “I need to make you use it more.”

Weiss mewled and started tonguing her harder, along with bringing her hands up to hold Yang down against her.

“Ah, mmmm,” Yang moaned, dropping a hand to play with her clit, “good girl, make me cum, mmm,” she moaned louder as Weiss’s tongue slithered out of her, leaving her feeling empty, “Noo, put it back!”

Weiss gasped out, “I need a break,” which only earned her angry grinding against her face.

“Make me cum, Princess!” Yang hissed, “I’m so close, I need it!”

Weiss started to obey, but something stopped her. She wasn’t sure what, or really why, but instead of continuing, she closed her mouth and stared expectantly up at Yang.

“Weiss, make me cum!” Yang demanded, only to scowl as Weiss shook her head, “you aren’t allowed to tell me no!” Weiss batted her eyes innocently, making Yang’s scowl deepen, “Princess, don't make me do something you’re going to regret.”

Weiss stared up into Yang’s angry eyes, then smiled, “mistress, you haven’t let me cum for the past hour,” she kept her innocent voice, “so if you want me to make you cum, you have to make me.”

Yang blinked, her eyes turning red as she scooted back and wrapped her hand around Weiss’s neck, “listen, slut,” Yang growled, making Weiss’s eyes light up as she tightened her grip, “I told you to make me cum, and you’re going to do it.”

“Make. Me.” Weiss choked out, keeping her smile as Yang growled louder.

“You cocky slut,” Yang let go of her throat and slapped her, only to immediately regret it, “oh, shit, no, Weiss, I’m so sorry-“

“Ha,” Weiss smiled, her aura shimmering around her and making the red mark on her face fade, “Make. Me.”

“Weiss-”

“Make me,” there was a glint in her eyes as she spoke, “or are you too much of a bitch to Dom me properly?”

Yang stared down at Weiss with shock, then shook her head and smiled, “the safe word is Grimm, you cocky slut,” she slapped her again, getting a rush as Weiss moaned, “I clearly need to teach you some manners,” another slap, then she grabbed Weiss’s throat, “so let’s start from the beginning. You will address me as mistress, and nothing else, understand?”

“Mmm, sure, mistress,” this earned her a tight grip around her throat, which she relished.

“Don’t sass me, slut. I am your mistress, and when I tell you to do something, you will do it,” she hooked a finger in Weiss’s collar before yanking her up, “so, let’s try again. You will address me as mistress, and nothing else, understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” Weiss wanted to argue further, but she also wanted to get to the good parts.

“That’s better,” she released Weiss, “now, I need you to repeat after me,” Yang smirked, “I am a dirty, good for nothing slut.”

Weiss smirked back at her, perfectly ready for the punishment she was about to get, “mistress is a dirty, good for nothing slut.”

Yang backhanded her immediately, then spat out, “you, are an ungrateful whore,” she slapped her again, and then again, “I want to make you better, help you become a princess, but if you refuse to work with me,” another slap, “I will turn you into a mindless whore, to be freely used and discarded by anyone who wants you.”

“Mmmm, don’t tempt me,” this earned her a lighter slap, “mmmm, I’m sorry, mistress.”

“Prove it,” Yang spat again, “do exactly as I say, and maybe I will forgive you,” Weiss nodded, “okay, repeat after me. I am a dirty, good for nothing slut.”

“I am a dirty, good for nothing slut.” Weiss got a rush as she said this, and she let a smile light her face.

“Mistress is the only one who can make me better.”

“Mistress is the only one who can make me better.” another rush, and her smile got wider.

Yang smiled as well, “If I do as mistress says, I can be a princess.”

“If I do as mistress says, I can be a princess.” she giggled happily, “mmm, Grimm.”

Yang frowned, “what is it, is this bad? You seemed to be enjoying it a lot.”

“I am, but,” she smiled and put a hand over her heart, “I think I’m enjoying it too much.”

“Oh,” Yang rubbed her neck awkwardly, “do you...want me to make you cum now?”

“I can wait,” she pulled Yang forward, raising herself enough that she could put Yang’s cock in her mouth, “you need to cum, since you needed it so much.”

Yang blushed as Weiss started sucking her off, “I’m sorry, I was being selfish.”

“Mmm, like I care,” Weiss rolled her eyes, “besides, we learned something new about me, so shut up and let me get you off.” she swallowed Yang’s cock completely, looking up at her Dom expectantly.

“Yes ma’am,” Yang smiled and started forcing Weiss’s head back and forth. It didn’t take her long to cum, the roleplay had made her hornier than she thought, and she was already so pent up, “mmmm, ah, swallow it all, snowflake.”

Weiss did so eagerly, being obnoxiously loud as she gulped her cum down. She came off of her cock with a lewd pop, “dust, you taste so good.”

“Yeah yeah,” Yang blushed and climbed off of Weiss, moving her around so she could bury herself between her legs, “do you want me to swallow, princess?”

“Mhm,” Weiss nodded, moaning as Yang started bobbing up and down her cock, making loud slurping noises that Weiss couldn’t help but roll her eyes at, “mmmm, ah, you’re so, ah, loud.” Yang responded by speeding up and getting louder, “aaaah, mmmm, what about your dad?”

“Who cares?” Yang said, quickly returning to drooling all over Weiss’s cock.

“Mmm, Dust, Yang, I’m going to-” she couldn’t finish her sentence as she came suddenly, a powerful, spine shocking orgasm that made her jaw go slack and her eyes roll back.

Yang greedily swallowed the thick jets of cum that shot down her throat, not stopping her loud slurping as she teased every bit of cum out of Weiss that she could. She let the last few spurts fill her mouth as she pulled off, enjoying the taste as she climbed up to Weiss’s face and locked lips with her. She forced the cum into her mouth, and smiled when Weiss moaned, “you’re such a dirty girl, Weiss.”

Weiss swallowed her cum, surprised how much she didn’t hate it. It wasn’t exactly pleasant, not like Ruby’s, Yang’s, and Blake’s, but just the feeling of sticky, hot cum sliding down her throat made her feel hot and bothered, “mmmm, Yaaaaaang, groooossss.”

“You swallowed pretty fast for something that’s gross,” she teased, kissing Weiss again, “it’s okay, you may be a dirty girl, but you’re my dirty girl.”

The heiress smiled and kissed her back, “mmm, Yang?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Can we continue our play later?”

“Of course,” Yang slowly sat her up, keeping their lips locked together, “but, why don’t we clean up first? I’m pretty sure Ruby’s cum has soaked through every blanket and sheet on this bed.”

“Yeah, okay,” Weiss broke the kiss to hug her tight, “want to help your princess get dressed?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Oh fuck!” Blake moaned as Ruby picked her up like she was nothing and pressed her against the shower wall. Her feet couldn’t touch the floor, so she instead wrapped her legs around Ruby, moaning as they shoved their cock deep into her wet pussy, “mmmmm, Mistress!”

“Quiet, kitten,” Ruby said calmly, pressing a finger against her lips, “you shouldn’t curse at your mistress, right?”

“N-no, mistress, I’m sorry,” she moaned louder as Ruby started scratching her back, “ah! Mmm, I’m sorry, mistress!”

“I know, kitten,” they slowly pumped in and out of Blake, enjoying the sound of her moaning with each thrust. They had waited for what felt like forever to do this. Every order they had given her had led to this moment, and they couldn’t help but smile, “but, you’ve been making lots of mistakes,” they scratched her back harder, making her hiss and groan, “touching me when you aren’t supposed to, touching yourself when you definitely weren’t supposed to, speaking out of line, and now cursing at me?” Ruby shook their head, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you wanted me to punish you. But that can’t be true, after all,” they dragged their nails across Blake’s stomach, “you’re a good girl.”

“Yes, mistress, I’m a good girl,” Blake moaned and braced herself against the wall, every scratch sending tiny shocks through her entire body, “I’m sorry, I’m a good girl, I promise!”

“You need to prove it, Blakey,” they scratched down her leg, “make me cum, make me fill you up,” Ruby moaned as they started thrusting harder, “let me see what my kitten would look like if she were a few months pregnant with my kittens.”

Blake blushed and nodded, her cock twitching and bouncing as Ruby thrust into her. Despite their instruction to not touch herself, she so badly wanted to reach down and start stroking, to cum while her mistress fucked her and coat them both in sticky, white cum, “mmm, mistress, my hands.” They had learned very quickly that having Blake ask specifically for everything she needed ate into their time, so Ruby instructed her to simply address them and list her body part that she wanted to move.

“Use them to brace yourself,” Ruby explained, thrusting faster, “I don’t need my kitten getting hurt while I fuck her senseless, do I?”

“No, mistress, I’m sorry!”

“Shhh, stop apologizing,” Ruby said between the light moans that escaped them, “you haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I’m making it more difficult for you, mmmmistress!” 

“Ah, mmm, no, kitten,” they assured her while moaning, “you shouldn’t put yourself down so much,” they looked down at Blake’s cock, then smiled, “how close are you?”

“I'm so close, mistress,” Blake said, biting her lip as she tried to hold it back, “I’m going to cum!”

“Ah, I didn’t say you could,” Ruby grabbed Blake’s cock, gripping the base as tight as they could, making her whimper and whine, “you have to listen to your mistress, or else you get punished,” they looked up into Blake’s eyes, “now, I’m going to let go, but if you cum before I do, I will have to punish you.”

Blake whined and nodded, “I’ll try, mistress.”

“You need to do better than trying,” they let go, and Blake moaned loudly as they started to fuck her faster, a few rose petals floating through the air, “you are a good girl, but if you keep messing up, you’ll be a very, very bad girl,” they weren’t sure if Blake could understand them, since her eyes had rolled back and every muscle in her arms looked like they were about to snap from tension, but they kept going anyways, “and bad girls get punished, they get treated like dirt, they get thrown away. You don’t want that, do you?”

“Mmmmmm,” Blake couldn’t respond, but she did whimper as spurts of cum shot out of her cock, coating Ruby’s chest and making them sigh.

“Bad girl, Blakey,” they pulled out, their cock throbbing and ready for release, “why can’t you listen?” They lowered Blake to the ground, holding her steady as she quivered, “I have been so patient with you, but it is becoming very clear that you need to be punished,” Ruby sighed and turned Blake around, slowly working a hand down to her ass, “bad girls get spanked, you know that?”

“Noooooo, I’m a good girl,” Blake insisted, which only earned her a light smack, “mmmm, no, mistress, please!”

“Shhh,” Ruby smacked her lightly again, “if you are a good girl, then you will be quiet,” another spank, and another, quieter moan from Blake, “you have to take your punishment like a good girl, without a word, or a moan, or a whimper,” they whispered the last words in Blake’s ear, before nibbling softly at it, “every sound you make is another spank you earn.”

Blake nodded, stifling her moans as best as she could. Slowly, Ruby began spanking her, every smack echoing in the shower. Every hit sent water droplets flying, and made her thick ass jiggle. She grunted as Ruby suddenly smacked her harder, and then they did it again, and again, forcing a gasping breath out of Blake, “aaaaaah!”

“What did I say?” Ruby growled, making Blake’s heart race as they bit softly into her shoulder, “You. Need. To. Be. Quiet.” Every word was punctuated with an increasingly harder smack, and then a soft stroke of her asscheeks, “mmm, your ass is so red now,” they moaned in her ear, making her mewl, “I bet you like that, don’t you?” Blake said nothing, and Ruby smirked before biting her ear, “I asked you a question.”

“Y-yes, mistress, I like it so much,” Blake’s voice was barely above a whisper, “but please stop, I’m a good girl, I don’t deserve-“

“Mmm, begging will only make it worse, Blakey,” Ruby spread her asscheeks apart, then dropped to their knees and admired her tight asshole, “you’re untouched back here, aren’t you?”

“Yes, mistress,” her face was bright red, and her breathing got heavier as she felt them draw closer.

“Mhm, so perfect, so tight, so clean,” Ruby gave her asshole a lick, before letting out a moan of their own, “so tasty.”

“Mistress…” Blake whined as Ruby started licking her asshole with fervor, their hands massaging Blake’s bright red cheeks all the while, “please!”

“Mmmm, I want to turn this tight hole into a gaping, cum filled mess,” Ruby kissed her asshole, “I think you’d look so pretty, face shoved against the floor, your ass high in the air, moaning and twitching as cum leaks out of you,” they laughed as Blake mewled quietly, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“N-no,” Blake objected, before squealing as Ruby pressed a finger against her hole, “ah! Salmon, salmon!”

Ruby immediately pulled away, their face bright red, “oh, Blake, I’m sorry, I started pushing, I should have asked, I’m sorry!”

“No, Ruby,” Blake sighed and turned around, wincing just a bit, “I told you, everything was okay-“

“But I shouldn’t have, I know how you feel about it-“

“Ruby, it’s fine,” she wrapped them in a hug, “eventually, I’ll be able to let you do this, but right now, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Ruby shook their head, “sorry, I just...I got really into it, and I stopped thinking, and-“

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Blake held them tighter, stroking their head gently, “why don’t we finish getting washed up? We’ve been in here for a while.”

“Okay,” Ruby pulled back from the hug, forcing a smile as they grabbed the soap bottle, “how about I make it up to you by washing you?”

Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, “nice try, cutie, but if I let you do that, I’ll be a quivering mess on the floor and we’ll be in here for at least another hour.”

Ruby blushed, “you called me cutie.”

Blake looked down at them, then blushed as well, her ears standing straight up, “yeah, s-so what? You are cute, and beautiful.”

“You’ve never called me by a nickname before, and mistress doesn’t count,” Ruby smiled, for real this time, then pulled her down into a kiss, “I like it.”

“Ruby, washing,” Blake moaned quietly as she lost herself in the kiss.

“In a bit.”


	12. Fun in the Summer Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!!
> 
> THE ENABLER TRAIN IS LEAVING THE STATION!
> 
> THERE WILL BE NO STOPS!

‘A bit’ turned out to be half an hour, and would have been longer, if Yang and Weiss hadn’t threatened to break down the door to the bathroom. So now the two of them were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast and reading over the note Tai had left them all.

“Girls, went to Vale, I’ll be back tonight. We need to talk.” Blake read aloud as Ruby busied herself with cooking and Yang and Weiss walked in, clean and smiling, “so, bets on what he wants to talk to you guys about?”

“My guess is we were a bit too loud last night, and this morning,” Yang laughed and plucked the note from Blake’s hands before joining her sister by the stove, “so, what’s for breakfast, sis?”

“The only thing left in the fridge,” Ruby said, cracking yet another egg into the large pan, before scooting a bit closer to Yang, “I hope dad’s bringing back groceries, a lot of them.”

“So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day, meal wise anyways?”

“Eggs, eggs, and more eggs,” Ruby sighed and started scrambling the eggs, “sorry guys.”

“Ruby, how many times have we had to live off of canned food for classes?” Weiss smiled and leaned against the counter, “we will all be fine.”

“Yeah, we’ve eaten worse,” Blake agreed, “but, to get our minds off of it, what else are we doing today?”

“That...is a good question,” Yang said, “I mean, I don’t want to just jump back into training yet,” the others shook their heads in agreement, “so, we could go for a swim?”

“Ooo, yes!” Ruby started scrambling the eggs faster, and again getting closer to Yang, “we’ll take you down to our favorite spot, it’s nice and secluded, barely anyone knows about it!”

“So, what is it then, a lake?” Blake asked.

“Something like that,” Yang smiled and walked over to the cabinet, much to Ruby’s dismay, and grabbed a few plates out, “it’s a surprise.”

“Oh, wonderful,” Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, “just what I need, a nice swim in a dirty hole full of fish.”

“Excuse you, it is anything but,” Ruby scoffed and started plating the eggs, “there haven’t been fish in there for at least as long as Yang has been alive.”

“Nope, longer than that,” Yang scooped up the plated eggs and set them on the table, then sat down, “just a little after dad officially inherited the house, remember? His favorite story of team STRQ when they came here for the first time?”

“Oh yeah,” Ruby sat down as well, immediately digging in, “sit down guys, start eating.”

Blake and Weiss both smiled as they sat down, and started to eat.

“These are really good, Ruby,” Blake said between bites.

“Definitely,” Weiss agreed, which earned her an exaggerated gasp from Yang and Ruby.

“Oh my god, Ice Queen just liked something Ruby did!”

“And she took more than one bite of her food!” Ruby laughed, “is that all it takes for you to actually eat, if I make it?”

“Shut up, both of you,” Weiss blushed and continued to take slow bites, “it’s just really good.”

“Weiss, those are probably the most boring eggs I’ve ever made,” She said while smiling wider, “what’s so good about them?”

Weiss blushed harder, “they’re just good, okay? I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Well, guess I’ll just have to cook for you more,” Ruby teased, “I’ll put some meat on those bones of yours.”

“You’ve already put meat on more than just her bones,” Blake said quietly, trying to hide a smile.

“Don't be gross at the table, Blake,” Yang snickered, “save it for my bed.”

Ruby smiled and flung some eggs at her sister, “hands off, perv, she’s mine.”

“Come on, Ruby, we’re sisters, we’re supposed to share,” Yang laughed as another spoonful of eggs sailed past her, “which means I get Blake as much as you get Weiss.”

“We are not just things to get,” Weiss huffed, which was an immediate mistake.

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Or this morning.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty clear you like being owned, Weiss,” Blake said, finishing off her eggs.

“You...I...Hmph!” Weiss crossed her arms and sunk into her chair, her ears turning bright red.

“Awww, it’s okay, Weiss,” Yang patted her tenderly on the head, “someone has to be the kinkiest out of all of us.”

“Shut up, Yang!”

The blonde smiled and grabbed Weiss’s empty plate, stacking it with her own, “you guys go get ready for our swim, I’ll clean up.”

“I’ll help,” Blake said, gathering hers and Ruby’s plates.

“Nope, I’ve got it,” Yang grabbed the plates out of her hands and dumped them all in the sink, “go on, get ready.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Are you sure this is the right way?” Weiss asked as she pushed through yet another bush. She was wearing a light blue shirt and white pants, which she was now regretting.

“We said nice and secluded, Weiss,” Ruby smiled back at her. She was wearing a red shirt and black booty shorts, along with a small black bag, “but yes, this is the right way.”

“Yeah, it’s not much farther,” Yang explained, pushing aside some low-hanging branches. She was wearing a gold colored crop top and brown shorts, and had a large bag slung over her shoulder, “ah! There it is!” She pushed back the brush and waved the rest of them through.

“Wow.” Blake exclaimed. She was wearing a dark purple top and black pants.

“Yeah, it’s pretty great,” Ruby smiled and started towards a clearing near the edge of the lake.

Great was certainly one way to describe it. The lake rested at the base of a natural stone cliff which surrounded a good portion of the area. Decently sized waterfalls poured into the lake from up above, creating a gentle sound that filled the glade. A few trees bent over the lake, some which seemed to have been placed like that, others that simply grew out. A sturdy rope hung from one of the taller trees, dangling down to a few feet above the lake.

The least natural thing, however, was the lake itself. The water was almost perfectly clear, making it possible to see just how empty it was, along with the panels that covered the entire bottom and sides of the lake, creating something almost like a pool.

“Dust, it’s gorgeous,” Weiss gasped as she followed Ruby and the rest towards the clearing, “but, what is that in the lake?”

“That is dad’s handiwork,” Yang explained, setting the bag down in the grass and stretching back, “he used to come here when he was younger, but he always tells us that when he inherited the house, he wanted this place to be safe for a family,” she motioned to the panels, “they basically act like big filters, along with creating a more stable bottom to the lake. He wanted to keep it as natural as possible, you know?”

“Well, it certainly is gorgeous,” Blake agreed, already slipping out of her clothes to reveal her black bikini, “and I for one can not wait to get in after that hike.”

“Absolutely,” Weiss nodded and pulled off her clothes, revealing the snowflake covered, blue one piece she wore underneath.

“Alright, you two have fun, me and Ruby will set up-“ Yang started to say, only to hear a loud splash and turn to see Ruby wading in the water, giggling gleefully in her red one piece, “Ruby!”

“You snooze, you lose, sis,” Ruby called while swimming farther and farther away from shore.

Both Weiss and Blake giggled at this, “you want some help, or…?”

“It’s fine,” Yang grumbled, laying down towels that she pulled out of her bag, “you guys go have fun.” She pulled out an umbrella, then startled when Blake grabbed it from her, “Blake!”

“Shush, I’m helping,” Blake insisted, extending the umbrella and planting it in the ground, “what else have you got in there?”

“Well, I was able to scrounge around for some non egg based food, so,” Yang proudly produced several sandwiches from the bag, each individually wrapped, “it’s something, at least.”

“I’m sure Weiss and Ruby will appreciate it,” Blake smiled, “I know I do.”

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” Yang blushed and quickly threw the sandwiches back in the bag, “I also brought drinks, and water bottles, and…” she stopped as she pulled out a bottle of sunscreen, then smiled evilly, “Ruby! Get your butt out of the lake and put your sunscreen on!”

“You can’t make me!” Ruby yelled from the middle of the lake, bobbing up and down as Weiss swam past, “I’ll unleash my secret weapon!”

Blake snickered as Yang stood up, stripping out of her clothes to reveal her yellow bikini, “you want some help with this?”

“Sure,” Yang smiled and started running towards the lake, with Blake close behind, “Ruby Rose, dad will kill me if you don’t do this!”

“That’s your problem, not mine!” She started swimming farther away, and closer to Weiss, “Weiss, protect me!”

“You brought this on yourself, Ruby,” Weiss said disinterestedly, “why should I help?”

“Because you are my best friend and have to protect me from my sister,” Ruby pleaded while watching Yang and Blake get closer, “please, I’ll make it up to you later!”

“And how will you do that?” Weiss smiled. This would be a good way to get Ruby, at least to confess her feelings.

“I’ll do anything you want within reason!” Ruby started paddling away, and Weiss followed, “please, Weiss!”

“Yeah, okay,” she nodded her head, “consider yourself protected from Yang.” She started swimming towards her other teammates, waiting until she was close enough to lunge at Yang, wrapping herself around her and whispering, “guess who can get Ruby to do anything she wants if she protects her from you?”

“Congrats, Princess,” Yang smiled before falling back, sinking them both into the lake.

“Ruby, you can’t escape this,” Blake teased, swimming after her girlfriend as she cornered herself, “but it is fun watching you try.”

“Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side,” Ruby pouted, turning to face her, “come on, please?”

“Sorry, Ruby, but I can’t cuddle you if you’re sunburnt,” she laughed as Ruby frowned, “although I’m sure that won’t stop you.”

“I don’t even burn that easily,” Ruby insisted, before yelling as Blake latched onto her, planted a kiss on her neck, and started dragging her back to shore, “no, come on, Blake, please!”

“Sorry, Ruby,” Blake held her tight, “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

“You better,” Ruby huffed, only to yelp as Yang and Weiss came up next to them, sputtering and laughing, “Weiss, you failed me!”

“I distracted Yang,” Weiss rolled her eyes while pushing her wet hair back, then wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck and rested on her back, “not my fault you can’t handle Blake.”

“Traitor,” Ruby frowned, “you just wanted to make out with my sister.”

“Sorry I have good taste, Ruby,” Weiss laughed and kissed Yang on the cheek, “onward, my noble steed, let’s get your sister protected from the sun.”

“Alright, you are never calling me that again,” Yang started swimming back to shore, “got it?”

“Yeah, got it,” she smiled and whispered in her ear, “I know you like riding me more anyways.”

Yang blushed and stayed silent the rest of the way to shore, only speaking once she was standing in front of Ruby, who was pouting, “Ruby, sunscreen.”

“Yeah, I know,” she grabbed the bottle, intentionally brushing her hand against Yang’s, and started rubbing it on her skin, “hate this stuff.”

“You can pout later, but right now, you’re staying safe,” Yang took the bottle from her, “you too, Weiss.”

“What?” Weiss whined.

“Haha, justice!” Ruby teased, “this is what you get for betraying me!”

“You’re as pale as Ruby, and from a place where snow is the default weather,” Yang pushed the bottle into her hands, “you will burn.”

“This is so not fair,” Weiss huffed and started putting the sunscreen on, “what about you and Blake?”

“I don’t burn, I tan,” Yang smiled.

“And I do nothing,” Blake shrugged, “So I’m fine.”

“Whatever,” Weiss finished putting her sunscreen on and tossed it near the bag, “I’m getting back in.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Ruby ran in front of her, smirking, “you get to wait with me until this stuff dries.”

Weiss started to argue, but she stopped herself. She was going to get some alone time, with Ruby, as long as she played her cards right, “fine,” she huffed and sat on one of the towels, looking up at Yang, “you two go have fun.”

Yang got her intent immediately, “Don't worry, we will,” she grabbed Blake and started dragging her towards the rocky cliff, “come on, Blake, I’ll race you to the top, and then we can dive off!”

As soon as they had run off, Weiss patted the ground next to her, “sit down, Ruby.”

“If you’re going to apologize, you better-“ she started teasing as she sat down, then stopped as Weiss leaned against her, putting her head on her shoulders.

“Ruby…” Weiss sighed and got as close as she could to her partner, “I care about you so much, you know that?”

“Weiss...I care about you too,” Ruby tensed up a bit, already seeing where this conversation was going, “but I told you, I can’t.”

“Ruby, just hear me out, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“I talked to Yang about this, we had a nice long conversation about what we wanted from our relationship, and we decided that we didn’t want to go farther than sex, okay?” Weiss squeezed Ruby tight, “so, will you please just give me a chance? It doesn’t even have to be a lot, just, a date, and maybe more if things go well,” she teased, both of them blushing, “please, Ruby?”

Ruby internally groaned, she had trapped herself with her own stupid promises, and she couldn’t see a way out, “o-okay, one date, I’ll plan something special, for us,” she blushed harder as Weiss squeezed her happily.

“Thank you, Ruby,” she kissed her on the cheek, “tomorrow, maybe?”

“Yeah,” Ruby kept getting redder, “Umm, anything you’d like to do?”

“Just something simple,” Weiss assured her, smiling as Ruby kept blushing, “maybe a picnic?”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds nice,” she smiled back, trying to hide how much she didn’t want to be having this conversation, “I’ll make us food, and you’ll actually eat something.”

“Quiet, you dolt,” Weiss elbowed her lightly, “but it’s a date.”

“Woohoo!” An echoing shout drew both of their attention to the quickly falling figure of Yang, who then sank into the water with a splash. She resurfaced several feet from where she landed, looking up the cliff face at Blake, who was peering over the edge, “come on, Blake!”

Blake stared down over the edge a bit more, then took a few steps back before running off the edge and diving. She was more graceful than Yang, until she hit the water. What should have been a simple dive turned into a large splash and a loud smack as she turned at the last second.

“Ow!” Ruby flinched back, hissing as she watched her girlfriend sink into the lake before resurfacing with pain on her face, “Blake, are you okay?!”

“I’m fine!” She shouted back, “just misjudged it, is all!”

“Okay!” Ruby smiled and started standing up, “I think it’s been long enough, don’t you?” She asked while offering Weiss a hand.

Weiss smiled and blushed a bit, “yeah, let’s get in.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hours passed quickly, between simple races across and around the lake, to diving contests (judged by a very red and flustered Weiss), to games of chicken that ended in the four of them laughing and sputtering as they floated next to one another. It was wholesome team bonding, until Weiss and Ruby concocted a not so wholesome plan.

While Yang and Blake floated next to each other, Weiss and Ruby swam underneath them, sharing a glance before Ruby smiled and shot up out of the water, grabbing Blake’s bikini bottoms and pulling them off.

At the same time, Weiss came up, grabbing Yang’s top and yanking it off.

“Ah, Ruby!” Blake blushed and covered herself out of instinct, glowering at her girlfriend as she swam away, holding her bikini bottom up like a flag.

“Weiss!” Yang shouted at the same time, not even bothering to cover herself as she started swimming after the heiress, who was doing her best to get away, “get back here!”

“If you want them back you have to catch us!” Ruby shouted before pulling herself out of the lake, waving Blake’s bikini before tucking it into her one piece.

“And you have to get it off of us!” Weiss giggled and stuffed Yang’s top into her one piece, “come and get it!”

“Ruby!” Blake swam up to her, frowning as she looked up at her girlfriend, “give it back!”

“Hehe, come get it, Blakey,” Ruby whispered, running a hand down her front, “do it fast enough, and you’ll get a treat.”

Blake blushed harder, her ears perking up, “Weiss and Yang are right there.”

“So?” Ruby smiled, “they know we’re having sex, and we know they’re having sex, plus, in the last two days we’ve all had sex with Weiss at least once,” she rubbed her body again, spending extra time gripping the bulge that was forming, “no one is going to be uncomfortable if we’re doing it close to each other.”

Blake continued to turn a darker red, then looked over at Weiss and Yang, who were basically running in circles, with Yang slowly gaining on her, “fine,” she started climbing out of the lake, “start running, Ruby.”

As Ruby ran off, a smile on her face, Weiss saw her and smiled as well, “Yaaaaaaang, you can’t catch me!” She said in a sing-song voice before changing her path, starting up a rough hill to the top of the rocky cliffs.

“Ugh, Weiss!” Yang groaned and started after her, “we’re supposed to be having fun and relaxing!”

“Well, I’m having fun,” she called back, “and I’m sure once you get ahold of me I’ll be very relaxed!”

Yang blushed, a smile on her face as she started to slow a bit, “is that your plan then? Some alone time with me?”

“Something like that,” Weiss laughed, “but we have to get to the top first!”

As they reached the top, so did Blake and Ruby, and the two running girls sprinted up to one another before turning to their partners and shouting, “surprise!”

In the center of the large, dry patch of land were several towels and blankets laid out, clearly ready for them to all lay down on.

“Uh, what is this?” Yang asked first, no longer worried about the stolen clothes.

“Okay, so, I know this was supposed to be a nice and relaxing day, but,” Weiss smiled and ran a hand through her wet hair, “Ruby and I had an idea...for team bonding.”

Blake’s eyes went wide, and she blushed, “seriously, you two?”

“Yeah!” Ruby said enthusiastically, bouncing on the balls of her feet, “I mean, we’re always complaining about how some of us are hogging the room, or that we can’t have time with each other,” she smiled even as a blush started covering her face, her eyes very briefly darting to her sister, “soooo, if we do this, then there’s less problems,” she wrapped her arms around Weiss and grinned, “plus, we make Weiss very happy.”

Weiss blushed and giggled, “and we know that you and Ruby aren’t super comfortable being that close,” she looked at Yang while she said this, “but if me or Blake are between you two, it should be fine, right?”

Yang looked between the others, then sighed and rubbed the back of her head, “I mean...if Ruby’s okay with it-“

“Nope, not how it works,” Ruby walked up to her sister, “if you aren’t comfortable with it, then we won’t do it, end of discussion,” Ruby’s eyes never wandered below Yang’s head, as much as she wanted them to, “I am okay with it, but if you aren’t, then it doesn’t matter how I feel.”

Yang looked down at her, that same feeling of want welling up inside of her. How badly she wanted to scoop Ruby up into her arms, plant a kiss on her lips, and then never let go. She wanted to say so much, so many things that she knew she shouldn’t, but she also had to say something, “I’ll be okay,” she smiled to hide the pain, “a body of separation at all times, okay?”

“You got it,” Ruby smiled and looked back at her girlfriend, standing awkwardly and desperately trying to hide her growing erection, “Blake, are you okay with this?”

“Y-yeah,” she nodded, “but what about condoms?”

Weiss and Ruby both giggled, taking each other’s hands and posing sexily, “somewhere on our bodies-” Weiss said, batting her eyes.

“-if you want them, you have to find them.” Ruby finished, smiling as she pulled closer to Weiss, “come and get it.”

Blake and Yang shared a look, then closed the distance between them and the other two. They paired off immediately, Blake with Ruby, and Weiss with Yang, but they all knew it would only last so long.

“Hehe, surprised, Blakey?” Ruby laughed as Blake started stripping her down, her bikini bottom falling to the ground along with a few condoms, “or were you hoping this would happen?”

“Quiet,” Blake purred, “I’m still trying to figure out how mad I’m supposed to be at you two.” She started massaging Ruby’s breasts, leaving her half naked, “and I’m trying to focus on you.”

“Mmm, but what about me, Blake?” Weiss moaned as Yang stripped her down, kissing and biting her neck as her top and a few condoms fell to the ground, “and this beautiful blonde?” She started playing with Yang’s breasts, making her moan and kiss her harder, “aren’t we worth your attention too?”

“Yeah, Blakey,” Ruby stifled a moan and dropped a hand to Blake’s dick, slowly stroking it as she started kissing her, “I’ve seen and heard how you get with them both,” she smiled as Blake groaned, “but, if you want to start with me, I won’t complain.”

Blake nodded and stripped the rest of Ruby’s swimsuit off, even more condoms falling to the ground as her still flaccid cock was freed, “that’s a lot of condoms.”

“Hehe,” Ruby giggled and blushed, “well, I figured there’s four of us, and I don’t know how many times we’ll cum, but better to be safe than sorry.”

“Mmm, so much, ah, safer,” Weiss moaned as Yang stripped her naked, lowering her to the ground before making out with her body. It was lips and tongue and teeth on every inch of skin Yang could reach, “ah, fuck, Yang!”

Blake felt her heart beat faster, her ears focusing on the sounds coming from Weiss while the rest of her focused on Ruby, “should I put one on you?”

“You can put one on yourself,” Ruby moaned and lowered herself to the ground while putting Blake on top of her, her head close to Weiss’s, “and then take me,” she spread her legs, her cock slowly getting hard, “any hole you want, I’m all yours.”

“Dust, you’re such a romantic, Ruby,” Weiss moaned as Yang started tracing fingers up her legs, passing by her pussy and cock, but never touching, “Yang just teases and, mmmmmmmm!” She moaned as Yang bit hard into her leg.

“Quiet, snowflake,” Yang growled between bites, “you know you love it.”

Weiss nodded and moaned louder, “yes, but, ah, you could at least try.”

“Yeah, Yang,” Ruby smirked, “treat my partner, mmm, better,” she groaned as Blake started rubbing her pussy, “and don’t stop that, Blakey.”

Blake nodded and doubled down on her fingering, her other hand holding her steady, “you know, Weiss, if you weren’t so kinky, Yang might be more romantic.”

“Mmm, how is it, ah, my fault?!” Weiss looked up at Blake, trying to look upset as Yang started biting even harder.

“It isn’t, princess,” Yang growled and worked her way back up Weiss’s body, “she’s just trying to rile you up.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Blake nibbled at Ruby’s neck before adding, “it’s Yang’s fault, for being a demanding Dom.” she kissed Ruby on the cheek, not breaking the eye contact she made with Yang, “of course, she’s not as demanding when she’s with me.”

“Hey, don’t start a fight,” Ruby giggled and pulled Blake’s attention back to her, “you can top Yang later,” she kissed Blake on the lips, then pushed her downwards, “but right now, mmm, you’re topping me.” she felt Blake’s fingers push inside of her, and smiled, “ah, that’s good, kitten.”

Yang laughed and nibbled on Weiss’s breasts, “hear that, Princess, someone else likes pet names too,” her hand traveled down to Weiss’s pussy, then a bit lower, teasing Weiss’s asshole as she whispered, “why don’t you say mine?”

Weiss blushed and tried to keep her mouth shut, but Yang’s expert fingers pulled the words from her mouth, “ah, mistress, ah!”

“Good girl,” Yang smiled and pushed a finger into Weiss’s asshole, then handed a condom to Weiss, “put this on, you promised me a ride.”

As Weiss struggled to open the condom with the constant pleasure, Ruby was having her own struggles. Blake was teasing her endlessly, and she already felt so close to cumming, but she wanted more, “Blakey, please, mmm, put it in me,” she scrambled for a condom near her, handing it to her girlfriend, “please, take me.”

“Cum first, Ruby,” Blake purred and sped her fingers, “show me how much you want it, cover yourself in your cum.” her demand coincided with Weiss moaning loudly, and she looked over quickly to see Weiss cumming, a condom clutched in her hands, “mmm, like that, Ruby. Join Weiss in being covered in cum.”

Ruby moaned and came, large spurts that landed on her chest and face, and she smiled as an idea filled her head. She scooped some in her fingers, then offered it to Weiss, “here, Weiss, I know how much you want it,” she panted and readjusted herself, putting her closer to Weiss so she could watch her partner suck the cum from her fingers, “good girl, there’s more if you want it.”

Weiss looked expectantly at Yang, Ruby’s fingers still in her mouth, “can I?”

Yang shrugged and took the condom from Weiss, putting it on the heiress’s dick before taking off the rest of her swimsuit and lining up her cock with her pussy, “do what you want, princess,” she sank, moaning as Weiss filled her pussy for the first time, “mmm, I won’t stop you.”

Weiss nodded and turned to look at Ruby, whose face was alight with orgasmic bliss as she panted quietly, “don’t move too much, Ruby,” she got closer, then licked a line of cum off of her face, which only made Ruby moan loudly, “I want to clean you up.”

“Mmm, you’ll have to beat me to it, Weiss,” Blake said, slowly thrusting into Ruby’s no longer virgin pussy. She was tight, but she gave way easily to Blake’s cock, every thrust pushing a little more in. As she settled into a rhythm, she bent down and started lapping the ropes of cum from Ruby’s chest, literally butting heads with Weiss, “back off, princess.”

“Mmm, you two can share,” Ruby moaned, barely able to pay attention with the constant pleasure she was experiencing, “and I, ah, have plenty to go around.”

Yang stifled a whine, not wanting to give away how much she wanted to join them in eating Ruby’s cum. That sweet, forbidden taste that she had heard about, she wanted to give in to her want. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t and she hated that she couldn’t, but she knew what it would do to Ruby, what it would do to her, so she buried the feeling. Instead, she doubled down on her grinding and bouncing on Weiss’s dick, pulling Weiss’s attention back to her by saying, “princess, how many times can you cum before I get tired?”

“Mmm, why don’t we find out,” immediately her attention was Yang’s, and she smiled up at her, “make me cum for you, Yang.”

This gave Blake all the time she needed to scoop up the rest of Ruby’s cum, holding it in her mouth as she savored the taste and began thrusting faster, “mmm, Ruby,” she moaned through her mouthful of cum, making Ruby giggle.

“Mmm, you know it’s rude to, ah, talk with your mouth full,” Ruby chided, pulling Blake closer to her and locking their lips together. She forced Blake’s mouth open with her tongue, stealing the cum from her mouth and swallowing as Blake whined, “mmm, no wonder you guys want it so much,” she licked her lips and smiled, “I taste good.”

Blake’s eyes lit up, and she thrust hard enough to reach the deepest part of Ruby, “god, you’re such a slut sometimes.”

“Blame Yang, she taught me bad habits,” Ruby looked up at her sister, moaning as Blake’s cock hit her cervix over and over, the pain turning to pleasure almost immediately. She was the perfect fit for Ruby, just big enough that she could reach her deepest parts, just girthy enough to stretch her pussy, but not big enough that she was deprived of Blake’s balls slapping against her, “isn’t that right, Yang?”

“Mmm, quiet, Ruby,” Yang growled, covering up the moans of Weiss coming inside of her, “I didn’t teach you anything.”

“Exactly,” Ruby’s eyes sparkled as she laughed at her sister, “I had no one to guide me, and now I’m sooo depraved,” she said mockingly, before kissing Blake obnoxiously loud, “I mean, having a foursome out in the open, with my sister as one of the participants,” she moaned as Blake started thrusting harder, “I really am a slut.”

“Grr,” Yang growled and looked down at Weiss, who was coming down from her first orgasm, “Weiss, shut her up, I don’t care how.”

Weiss moaned and looked towards Ruby, only to be shocked as she locked lips with her. Her eyes went wide, then they closed as the two began making out, their lips and tongues fighting for control when neither of them were really in control.

“Yeah, she’s a slut,” Blake chuckled, watching the partners make out, “mmm, but she’s a good one.”

“Don't encourage her,” Yang said quietly, her mind already wandering. If she kissed Weiss now, she could pretend, for just a second, that she was kissing Ruby as well. The thought made her start grinding faster, and she closed her eyes to imagine it.

“Mmm, ah, ah, ah,” Ruby panted as she and Weiss finally broke the kiss, both of their tongues hanging out with a line of spit connecting them, “mmm, Weiss-“

“Ruby,” Weiss moaned, interrupting her, “fuck, that, ah, was good.”

“Mhm,” Ruby nodded, then looked up at Blake, “you okay, Blakey?”

“Of course,” Blake smiled and nodded, before kissing her gently, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“Ah, I just wasn’t sure, mmm, how you felt about that…” Ruby trailed off as she saw the delight in Blake’s eyes, then she smiled back at her, “mmm, you dirty voyeur, you liked it,” she turned back to Weiss, who perked up, “how about some more to make you cum?” She locked lips with Weiss again, both of them moaning as they returned to their battle of tongues.

Blake moaned as she watched her girlfriend make out with Weiss. Her girlfriend, making out with another woman, it should have been wrong, it should have made her mad, but it only made her heart race. She knew it didn’t mean as much as when Ruby kissed her, she knew that at the end of the day, Ruby’s heart was still hers, and that’s what mattered, “mmm, Ruby, I’m going to cum soon,” she started thrusting faster and harder, the slap of her balls against Ruby becoming more audible, “mmm, Ruby, ah, aaaaaaaaaah!” She moaned as she came, pumping ropes of cum into the condom. It wasn’t even close to as impressive as Ruby’s orgasms were, but it still filled the condom up nicely, and when she pulled it out, she was glad to get a peek of Ruby’s gaping pussy. As she pulled the condom off and started to tie it, Ruby stopped her, breaking her kiss with Weiss to beg silently for the condom. Blake handed it over, confused but slightly eager to see what she was planning.

“Weiss,” Ruby moaned and dangled the condom over her partner’s face, “how much do you want this?”

Weiss stared up at the swaying condom, her brain starting to fire with the thought of covering herself with it, or downing it all like a greedy cumslut, “mmm, so much, Ruby,” she started to reach for it, but stopped as she came again, her hands twitching, “give it to me.”

“Hehe,” Ruby pulled the condom back, “you have to do something first,” she kissed Weiss again, before muttering, “tell them what you call me, pet.”

Weiss’s ears turned bright red as she nodded and whispered, “m-master.”

“Louder, pet, I don’t think Yang heard you,” Ruby smiled and looked up at her sister, who was still lost in her imagination.

“Mmm, master,” Weiss moaned louder, “please, master, give it to me!”

This snapped Yang out of her half dream state, bringing her straight back to reality, “h-hey, you're mine, Princess, not hers.”

Ruby smirked and sat up, overturning the condom into Weiss’s open and ready mouth, before kissing Blake on the lips, “mmm, watch me dominate her, kitten,” she growled lightly and aligned her cock with Weiss’s mouth, “mmm, take me in, pet, don’t listen to her,” her smirk grew as Weiss eagerly swallowed her thick cock, gagging only slightly as Ruby started pushing into her throat, “mmm, good pet, you know who’s in charge.”

Yang growled and grabbed Weiss’s boobs forcefully, hoping to get a reaction from the sudden rough treatment, “hey, snowflake, listen to me!” She got nothing, no response, not even a moan, and she growled louder, “hey, you belong to me, dammit!” She pulled off of Weiss cock, kneeling to the side of her while grabbing it and forcefully jacking her off, “listen to me, Princess, you’re mine!”

“Mmm, block her out, pet,” Ruby cooed, stroking the bulge in Weiss’s neck as she simply let her cock sit there, “you only have one master, and that’s me.”

“Weiss,” there was desperation in Yang’s voice now, “come on, you’re supposed to be mine,” her hand slowed, then stopped, “please, Weiss.”

Ruby looked over at her sister, then pulled out of Weiss’s throat, letting the heiress gasp and drool all over herself before asking, “sounds like you have to pick one, pet,” she stroked her cheek, “make sure you make a good choice.”

Weiss looked over at Yang, seeing the pleading look in her eyes, then up at Ruby, seeing the twinkle of a plan in motion, “master, take me.”

Yang’s heart sank as she said this, but she quickly squashed it with anger as she stood up and marched over to Blake, angrily mashing their faces together in an attempt to get back at Ruby. The kiss was hard and forceful, and it stayed that way as Blake fought back, nipping at Yang’s lips, then her jaw, and then her neck, “mmm, bend over, Yang, I’ll fuck all that jealousy out of you.”

That was not the response Yang was expecting, and she shook her head, “I’m in charge.” There was no energy in her voice when she said it, and Ruby laughed at her.

“Mmm, Weiss talked you up so much as this amazing Dom,” Ruby snickered as she started pushing into Weiss’s throat again, “I think she exaggerated a lot,” she locked eyes with Blake, “Blakey, show my sister what a better Dom can do.”

Blake smiled back at Ruby, before looking at her partner and purring, “you heard what she said,” she kissed her again, just as rough as before, eliciting a moan from Yang, “bend over, I won’t ask again.”

Yang looked into Blake’s amber eyes, seeing the seriousness in them, then sighed and nodded, “okay, this time I will,” she pulled away, getting on all fours and wiggling her butt a bit, “just make it quick.”

Blake growled, “you wish,” she smacked Yang’s ass as hard as she could, making her jolt before she spread her ass cheeks and started eating out her ass hole, “mmm, I can feel how loose you are after last time,” her tongue easily pushed into Yang’s ass, and she moaned again.

Ruby watched her sister’s reaction with interest, before turning back to her pet, who was surprisingly not reacting much as she kept pushing more and more into her throat, “mmm, pet, where’s all that sweet gagging I like to hear?” She pulled out a bit before thrusting forward, frowning as Weiss only gagged a little, “hmm,” she pulled out completely, making Weiss gasp and choke, “that’s better, where was that just a bit ago, pet?”

“Leave her, ah, alone, Ruby,” Yang groaned, her cock twitching as Blake ate her out.

“I wasn’t asking you, Yang.” Ruby glared at her sister, before turning back to Weiss, “so, what is it, pet?”

Weiss blushed, “I’m sorry, master, this is...a better position, it goes in easier,” she explained, before letting out a yelp as Ruby picked her up and put her on her knees.

“That’s cute, pet, but it isn’t supposed to be easy,” she smiled and pressed the tip against Weiss’s much more hesitant lips, “try again.”

Weiss looked up at Ruby, then opened her mouth and took her into her mouth, immediately gagging as it reached her collar, which was still much better than she used to be, but barely enough when it came to Ruby’s cock.

“Mmm, that’s a good girl,” she started pushing more and more in, “you remember how this goes, so I expect you to do it without me.” She watched Weiss as she gagged and choked on her cock, her face turning red as she slowly ran out of air, before she pulled off and took a gasping breath, then pushed herself back to where she was, “good girl.”

Yang whimpered as she saw this. She knew Weiss was still hers, but watching her eagerly gag herself on Ruby’s massive cock hurt. She could never get that feeling with Weiss, because of her tiny, miserable dick. She started mentally berating herself, trying to evoke the feeling of humiliation she normally got from it. It worked, and she started to whimper more as she begged, “Blake, w-will you…” she stopped as she realized what she was about to ask, but it was too late.

“Mmm, did you need something?” Blake asked as she finished eating Yang out, her asshole well lubed with her spit, “something to beg for before I make you forget everything except my dick in your greedy ass?”

Yang steeled herself, “please, make fun of me.”

Suddenly the only sound was Weiss gagging on Ruby’s cock, her work not stopping even as the others stared at Yang. Ruby was the first to speak up, and Yang hated that she was, “hehe, someone has a humiliation fetish,” she giggled and teased her sister, “my sister likes getting teased about her tiny, unpleasuring penis. How unsatisfying it is when it goes in, how boring it is to play with, how-“

“Ruuuuuuby!” Yang’s face was red as she stared at her sister, “stop!” She didn’t expect Ruby to caress her face, but that’s exactly what happened.

“Hehe, sorry, Yang,” she smiled and booped her sister’s nose, “you’re just so cute when you’re flustered, you know?”

It was at that moment that Yang’s last bit of restraint was whisked away, and she lunged forward, pushing a large kiss onto Ruby’s lips, which the younger sister gladly accepted, smiling as they both fell to the ground, “shut up,” Yang mumbled as they kept kissing, “you’re doing it on purpose, I know you are, so stop teasing me and just say what you want!”

Ruby giggled as she pushed her sister away, “that...was a good start,” she looked away and blushed, “I know what we said, but...I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone else thinks, I don’t care if it’s weird, I want this,” she felt tears in her eyes and blinked them away, “please tell me you feel the same way.”

Yang grabbed Ruby’s chin and pulled her gaze back to her, “you know I do,” she kissed her again, “and you know I’m going to kick your ass later, since this was the worst way you could have done this,” she blinked away her own tears, before letting out a shaky breath and smiling, “but...I don’t care either, this is what we both want, and we’re both willing to go this far.”

“And further,” Ruby moaned before kissing Yang’s cheek, “if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Yang laughed, “but, maybe we don’t tell dad about this?”

“Oh my god, he would kill us,” Ruby smiled and sat up, before looking past Yang’s eyes to see Blake and Weiss blushing and watching them, “that means you two can’t say anything either.”

“Like we would,” Weiss smiled, “we’re all in the same, weird boat, and at least you two are finally admitting it.”

“Yeah, that suppression stuff wasn’t healthy,” Blake said, while slowly inching towards Weiss, “so, I guess you two want some time then?”

“Y-yeah,” Yang laughed and looked back at Blake, “you can finish domming me later, Blake.”

“That’s fine, after all-“ she began to swoop in towards Weiss, but the heiress beat her to the punch.

Their lips met, and they both moaned before separating, “that’s for balance,” Weiss smiled at Blake, then at Ruby and Yang, “now we’re all perverts kissing each other.”

“God, we’re so fucking weird,” Yang laughed and looked between them all, “and I’m so fucking happy that this is where we ended up, you know?”

“Despite all the ups and downs,” Ruby nodded, “we’re all here, team RWBY, making the most of this weird life we’ve got.”

“Well, here’s to many more weird years,” Blake smiled before kissing Weiss again, “and many, many more kisses.”

“Agreed,” Weiss moaned, “but why don’t we get back to what we were doing,” she gently stroked Blake’s cock, “because you’ve never put this thing lower than my mouth.”

“And you,” Yang looked down at Ruby, both of them smiling, “stop smiling like that, I’m trying to be sexy.”

“You’re always sexy, Yang,” Ruby laughed and kissed her some more, “but go on, say your thing.”

Yang rolled her eyes, kissing a trail down her sister’s pale body, “do you know, how many times I’ve dreamed of this?” She sucked gently on Ruby’s nipples, “of being able to just, touch you, to kiss you, to turn you into more than just my sister?”

“As much I did the same,” Ruby moaned, running a hand through Yang’s golden locks. It was such a good feeling, to do this in reality, “and now we finally can,” she urged Yang lower, before letting out a loud groan, “ugh, we deleted all our pictures.”

Yang groaned as well, “well, we’ll just have to start again,” she stopped above the fluffy bush of hair Ruby had, looking up at her sister, “maybe some more obvious pictures,” she brought a shaking hand to Ruby’s cock, laughing to herself as she finally touched it, “like pictures of this massive, delicious looking cock.”

“Mmm, it’s yours to touch now,” Ruby moaned as Yang started stroking her, “oh, that feels so much better than I imagined.”

Yang nodded in agreement, “I can feel it pulsing under my hands,” she looked down at the thick rod, then gave it a cautious lick, “mmm, and it tastes so good.”

Ruby blushed and reached down, stopping Yang from swallowing her entire cock, “mmm, I want to touch you too,” she pointed at her face, “dangle that tiny cock of yours over my face and let me suck on it.”

Yang blushed bright red, “fuck, that shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does,” she did as her sister asked, positioning her crotch over Ruby’s face while she now stared down at the giant cock, “ah, this thing isn’t leaving my throat ever.” She wrapped her lips around the head, slowly sinking down to the base.

“Mmm, show off,” Ruby moaned, lapping at Yang’s cock for a bit before pulling it into her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth, the dick just barely reaching the back of her mouth. It was everything she wanted it to be, and she felt her own cock twitch happily in Yang’s throat.

Yang felt it too, and she thrust her hips down, giving Ruby just that tiniest bit more of her cock. God, she was in ecstasy right now, giving in to her desires, shoving her sister’s massive cock all the way down her throat like it was the most normal thing in the world. It could be normal, if that was what she wanted, she could make this normal. Hesitantly, she pulled off of Ruby’s cock, watching it twitch as she took a deep breath, “Ruuuby,” she moaned, trying to get her sister’s attention but also not wanting to deprive herself of the feeling of Ruby’s soft mouth around her dick, “mmmm, I’m gonna cum.”

Ruby pulled off of her, smiling as she licked it gently, “good girl, cum in your sister’s throat,” Ruby moaned before taking the tip back in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. That did the trick, and two long, thick spurts of cum filled Ruby’s mouth, enjoying the taste as she swallowed.

“Ah, Ruby,” Yang started to take Ruby’s shaft back into her mouth, but she got pushed away, “hey-“ her complaint was stopped as Ruby came up and kissed her, “mmm.”

“Mmm, put a condom on me,” Ruby muttered, her hands running through Yang’s golden hair, “let’s go all the way.”

“Okay,” Yang started scrambling for a condom, not wanting to leave Ruby’s lips as she reached blindly. Her hand brushed past Blake’s for a moment, before they both reached for the same condom.

“Hands off, Yang,” Blake snatched it away, unwrapping it and slipping it on, “find your own.” She looked down at Weiss, the gasping, quivering mess that she had made her, and whispered, “any requests?”

“Ah, just, put it in,” Weiss groaned, spreading her legs wider, “please.” She looked up at Blake, surprised to see her smiling, “what?”

“Mmm, beg for it more,” Blake purred, slowly pushing into Weiss’s pussy, “let me hear you beg for every inch.”

The heiress blushed, feeling Blake stretch her, “mmm, more, give it to me,” she was immediately rewarded, and she gasped, “ah, mmm, you’re so, mmm, thick.”

“And you’re so tight,” Blake purred, “even after Ruby fucked you.”

“Weiss recovers quickly,” Ruby moaned as Yang licked her condom wrapped cock, “mmm, she might cheat with aura though.”

“I do nooooaaaaaaa!” Weiss’s objection turned into a scream as Blake pushed more inside, making her eyes roll back and her back arch.

“You definitely do,” Blake leaned forward and kissed Weiss down to her neck, before biting softly, “Ruby has only fucked me once, and I still haven’t completely recovered.”

“Mmm, sorry, Blakey,” Ruby moaned, then moaned louder as her cock was eased into Yang’s eager asshole, “ah, Yaaaaaang!”

“Less apologizing, more stretching,” Yang smiled down at Ruby as she started bouncing up and down, “ah, you better make it so I have to use my aura, mmm.”

“Don’t ask for what you can’t handle, Yang,” Ruby grunted as she started thrusting upwards to match Yang’s bouncing, “mmm, I’ll bend you over if I have to.”

“Mmm, do it, Ruby,” Weiss moaned, looking over at her dom bouncing up and down, “ah, mmm, harder, Blake!”

Blake did as she asked, both with her thrusts, and with her mouth. She started giving Weiss large, unhideable hickies, turning her pale skin a dark blue and purple, “mmm, you tighten up every time I bite you,” she purred while kissing up her neck to her ear, “you’re gonna make me cum if you keep it up.”

“Mmm, Blaaaake,” Weiss whimpered as Blake bit her ear, “do it, cum inside me, fill me up.”

“I’ve still got a condom on, you dirty girl,” Blake growled, “but maybe we’ll all take turns with you later.”

The idea was enough to tip Weiss over the edge, and she whined as she came, splattering her and Blake’s stomach with cum, “aaaaaaaaaah!”

“Someone likes that idea,” Blake said, speeding up as she got closer to cumming, “why don’t we ask Ruby and Yang?”

If the sisters weren’t entranced in each other’s movements, their hands entwining together as they made out, they would have enthusiastically agreed. Instead, they moaned into each other’s mouths as they came together, Ruby dumping loads of cum into the condom while Yang came across her chest. The blonde collapsed on top of Ruby, their lips never separating as Ruby continued cumming, “Ruuuuuuuby!”

“Yaaaaaaaang!” she bit Yang’s bottom lip before pulling away with a gasp, “mmm, let me pull out,” Yang did the opposite, starting to bounce again, Ruby’s cock still rock hard, “mmm, noooo, I’m sensitive!”

“Quiet, Rubes, I need your cock,” Yang whined, “mmm, I wanna break this condom inside of me and flood my guts with your hot, sticky cum. I want you to make it so only you can please me, mmmm, come on, Ruby!” she started rubbing their chests together, moaning as their nipples brushed against each other, “fuck me and fill me, turn your big sister into your fucktoy.”

Ruby moaned, loving the idea but desperate for a break, so she mustered all of her strength and heaved Yang off of her, slipping her throbbing cock out, the full condom dangling from the tip, “mmm, calm down, Yang,” she pulled the condom off, tying it shut before struggling to her feet, “why don’t you lay back and jack off your tiny cock?”

Yang blushed and nodded, sitting up, her legs spread out, as she grabbed her cock and slowly stroked, “what are you going to do?”

Ruby smiled, scooping up another condom and putting it on before stepping behind Blake and shoving her cock deep into her pussy, “surprise, kitten,” she grabbed Blake’s hips and started thrusting, following the rhythm of her now more frantic thrusts, “don’t stop, I want you to cum in Weiss while I do this,” she started kissing her back, pushing her hair out of the way as she trailing kisses up and down her spine, “mmm, listen to your mistress, kitten, cum inside that dirty cum addict you’re fucking,” Blake mewled, and Ruby nibbled gently at her skin, “If you want me to cum, you need to cum first, okay?”

“Mistress,” Blake whined as Ruby asserted her authority over her. God, it drove her crazy, how easily she could take charge of all of them, “I’m so close!”

“Good. Cum for me, kitten,” she looked past Blake and down at Weiss, whose eyes were rolling back as she experienced all the pleasure, “Weiss, Blake is going to cum soon, okay?”

“O-okay,” Weiss moaned.

“Fuck, Ruby,” Yang said breathlessly, her hand starting to speed up, “that’s so fucking hot, mmm,” she bucked her hips, precum dripping down her hand, “make them cum for you, Rubes.”

“You’re not the one in charge here, Yang,” Ruby growled and shot a glare at her sister, “learn your place, or I’ll make you,” she wrapped a hand over Blake’s mouth, sticking a finger in and making her suck on it, “you are just a girl with a tiny dick and a big ego, got it?”

“R-right, sorry,” Yang blushed and stroked her cock harder, her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest, “I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh, Yang,” Ruby instructed, her hand stroking Blake’s side as she slowed down, “Blakey is cumming.”

“Mmmm, mistress,” Blake mewled as she came, pumping hot seed into Weiss, none of them caring that the condom had broken, “I made a mess of Weiss.”

“I know,” Ruby smiled, pulling back and making Blake pull out, slapping her cum covered cock against Weiss’s belly, “that’s okay, you tried to be safer,” she grunted as she slammed her cock as deep as possible and started cumming, “but I think Weiss wants to be filled up.”

“Mmmm, please,” Weiss moaned, her hands traveling down to play with the cum leaking out of her, “more.”

Ruby pulled out of Blake, removing the condom and gently moving Blake to the side before grabbing Weiss’s hand and pulling her to shaking feet, “Weiss, how much more do you want?”

Weiss blushed, “please, I want you all to fill me up and use me.”

Ruby nodded, kissing her gently, “if Blake and Yang are okay with it, then lay on the ground,” she looked at Blake and Yang, who both nodded, “okay, get ready, Weiss.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them fell into a panting, cum covered pile around Weiss, who was leaking cum from every hole and completely coated in cum. Ruby was draped over her near her leg, her head resting on Yang’s ass, who was laying her head next to Weiss’s, with Blake on the opposite side, gently lapping at the cum on her cheek. They were all in ecstacy, and they all never wanted this moment to never end.

Weiss was the first to say something, her eyes staring up into the darkening sky, “we...should get back.”

Yang groaned, “tired,” she kissed Weiss’s cheek, “we just spent...an hour and a half...filling you up,” she rolled over, pulling herself closer to Weiss and making Ruby whine, “let us rest.”

“Mmm, bring your butt back here,” Ruby groaned. She had cum the most by far, and she was at the point of being sore from it, “it’s comfy.”

Blake laughed at this. She was the least tired, mostly because she’d let Weiss do the most of the work, “comfier than mine, Ruby?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby muttered, “I’m tired and sore, okay?”

“Mmm, Weiss really drained you dry,” Blake laughed scooped up some more cum with her fingers, before sticking them in her mouth, “how many times did you cum?”

“Thirteen,” Ruby groaned, “and Yang came five times, you came eight times, and Weiss came twenty-three times.”

“Glad you kept track,” Weiss mumbled, “I lost count after five.”

They all laughed at this, and slowly sat up, all blushing and smiling at each other. Then they were all looking at Ruby, and then they fell on her, kissing every part of her body while fighting for her face.

“Mmm, what’s, ah, this for?” She giggled and tried to kiss them all equally, “mmm, gentle, still sore.”

“It’s a thank you,” Yang mumbled, and the others agreed, “for being stubborn and stupid enough to come up with this, and smart and patient enough to make it work,” she pushed Weiss away and stole Ruby’s lips, “this is exactly what we all needed.”

“Oh, dust, yes,” Weiss laughed, “even if we don’t do this all the time, just being able to is a blessing.”

“And the added bonus that you two figured your stuff out,” Blake nibbled on Ruby’s ear, “right?”

“Mmm, mostly,” Ruby smiled and looked up at Yang, “but...we definitely are gonna have a talk later.”

“You bet your sweet ass we are,” Yang mumbled while pulling away, “but it will be fine, I’m not mad.”

“Yeah,” Ruby started sitting up, making the others whine, “let’s get going, before it’s too dark,” she sighed and looked at the mess around them, “I’m taking responsibility for this, okay? So if anyone’s getting in trouble, it’s going to be me.”

“As if we would let you do that,” Yang stood up and started gathering the blankets and towels, while Blake gathered the many discarded condoms and Weiss walked over to the nearby stream and started washing herself, “this was all of us, and if you’re going down, we’re coming with you.”

Ruby giggled, “thanks,” she stood up and helped gather their swimsuits, “Weiss, you gonna be okay?”

“Just give me a couple minutes,” Weiss groaned and slipped into the stream, “I need to not be dripping cum on the way back.”

“I don’t know, that’s pretty hot,” Yang teased, “meet us where all our other stuff is when you’re done.”

Weiss nodded, and the others slowly made their way back down to the lake, dropping all their stuff off before wading into the lake to wash off. It would have been quick and easy, but they were all in touchy moods, and they spent more time making out and caressing each other than actually washing.

When they all actually finally finished washing, drying off, and getting dressed, the sun was nearly done setting, and they half ran all the way back home. They didn’t get back until the sun had completely set, and they opened the front door to see Tai sitting in the living room, a large, brown bag at his feet.

“So, we need to talk,” he said, gesturing to the couch and waiting for them to sit, “look, I’ll be honest, when I sent you guys off to Beacon, I knew you’d grow up, you’d change, all that, but,” he sighed and ruffled his own hair, “god, how do I say this in a way that doesn’t sound terrible, I didn’t think you’d come back having sex with your teammates!”

“Dad, chill out,” Yang shrugged and leaned against Weiss, “we’re being safe, we’re all on birth control now, it’s fine.”

“That isn’t what I’m worried about, Yang,” he sighed again, “look, I’m gonna say something that’s going to make you want to be anywhere but here, but it needs to be said. When I was your age, me and my team did the same thing you all are doing.”

Yang and Ruby both gagged, while Weiss and Blake blushed and looked away, “gross, dad, don’t make me think about that!”

“It’s important! We did that, and we enjoyed the time we spent together,” he was interrupted by more gagging, “but, it clearly didn’t last. I just want you to know that this kind of thing can be...precarious, okay? I don’t want you all to be breaking each other’s hearts and then have to be stuck together for three more miserable years.”

“With all due respect, Mr. Xiao Long,” Weiss said quietly, “I think we’ll be okay.”

“Hmph,” he shook his head, “well, since you spoke, I might as well talk to you two,” he looked at Weiss and Blake, “my daughters mean the world to me, and as long as you make them happy, then I’m happy. But if you break their hearts, there will be hell to pay, got it?”

“Understood completely,” Blake nodded, looking over at Yang and Ruby for support.

“Okay, good,” he motioned for them to stand up, “you two can go, I need to talk to my daughters, alone.”

They nodded and stood silently, leaving the family alone.

“What’s up, dad?” Ruby asked, hoping the conversation wasn’t going to go exactly where she thought.

“There’s no easy way to say this, so I’m just going to do it,” he looked them both in the eyes, “are you two having sex with each other?”

They both turned bright red, and Yang was the first to say anything, “what kind of a question is that?”

“A very serious one,” he looked at Yang, “so give me an answer.”

“No, we’re not.” Yang insisted, her gaze hardening.

“Hmm,” he looked over at Ruby, who was doing her best to look anywhere else, “Ruby, tell me the truth.”

Ruby blushed and looked at the floor, kicking her legs, “I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I started it!”

“Ruby,” Yang groaned and looked at the ground as well, “it’s not just your fault.”

Their dad looked at them both, “are you both consenting, and being safe?”

“Of course we are.”

“Okay,” he grabbed the bag at his feet and tossed it to them, “then, as long as that stays true, I’ll support you,” he pointed to the bag, “more of your condoms, Ruby, and some other things,” he stood up and sighed, “I’m going to bed, I invested in a pair of noise cancelling headphones.” He laughed as Ruby and Yang blushed and gagged dramatically, “goodnight, girls.”

“Wait!” Yang stopped him, “h-how did you know?”

“I had my suspicions for a while,” he shrugged his shoulders, “but, the way you two kept looking at each other, like you had something to hide, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots.” He continued up the stairs, leaving them alone.

They sat in silence, waiting for him to be far enough away before Yang whispered, “that...could have gone worse.”

“I think I’m going to die,” Ruby put a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat, “I can’t believe, he just…”

“Yeah,” Yang nodded before standing up, “let’s go to bed, so we can talk.”

Ruby nodded and followed her, bringing the bag with her as they walked up the stairs, entering their room. She set the bag down next to her bed before sighing and stripping naked, tossing her dirty clothes in the corner, “Yang, I know what you’re going to say-“

She was shut up as Yang pinned her to the bed, tears in her eyes as she laughed and kissed Ruby, just as naked as her sister, “I’m so fucking happy right now,” she kissed her again and again and again, “I know I’m crying, but I really am happy!”

Ruby smiled, “I’m sorry, I should have talked to you first,” she kissed her back, her hands weaving into her hair, “I was just...scared that if we talked, we’d just repeat ourselves and keep lying to stay normal.”

“I know,” Yang laughed and sucked on Ruby’s lip, “I didn’t want to say it, but I was miserable with how we ended last time,” Ruby bit her lip back, tightening her grip on her hair, “can we...have some time for just us?”

“Of course,” Ruby smiled as they separated, “I’m on top, bend over and beg for me.”

Yang laughed and shook her head, “you wish, Rubes,” she ground against her sister, moaning quietly, “I’m in charge, and you have to deal with it.”

“Mmm, with that tiny cock of yours?” Ruby laughed as Yang blushed, “you wish you could Dom my massive cock, don’t you?” She laughed again, “that’s adorable, Yang.”

“Ruby,” she bent down and bit her neck, sucking as hard as she could, “I am in charge, no questions.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” Ruby moaned as Yang bit her harder, “this is your one chance at this, so make it count.”

Yang laughed, “good girl, you know who’s actually in charge here-”

“It’s me,” Ruby kissed her neck, “but I am allowing you control this time,” she kissed up to her sister’s ear, “you better make it good, sis, show me why Weiss enjoys you so much.”

“Mmm, you sure that’s what you want?”

“I just said to do it,” Ruby muttered, “so do it, or I’m taking your permission away, bending you over, and making you scream into my pillow.”

Yang’s eyes shined, and she grabbed Ruby gently by the throat, holding her down as she growled, “safe word, now.”

“Ah, Crescent?” Ruby suggested, “mmm, you’re kinda...rough.”

“You asked,” Yang tightened her grip just a bit, “you want to back out? Are you a coward?” the challenge worked, and Ruby tightened her jaw, “mmm, that’s what I thought, now, let’s set some rules,” she started grinding against Ruby, “you will do what I say, and nothing else. You will address me as mistress, understand?”

“Ah, mmm, yes, mistress.”

“Good, how rough can I be?”

“Mmm, this is okay,” Ruby looked away, “maybe...I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Yang loosened her grip, “can I try something?”

“Y-yeah, mistress.”

“You trust me, right?”

“Of course.”

Yang nodded, then scratched at Ruby’s stomach roughly. It had the immediate wrong reaction. Ruby shrank back and covered herself, fear in her eyes as she stared silently at Yang, “oh, shit, are you okay?” Ruby shook her head, “shit, I’m sorry,” she laid to the side, gently pulling Ruby close, “you wanna talk, or just cuddle?”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby mumbled, burying her face in Yang’s chest, “you know I trust you, I just...still get triggered by some things,” she sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m trying to get better-”

“Shh, shh, shh,” Yang stroked her head and back, holding her sister close, “do not blame yourself, okay?” she laughed as she thought of a terrible joke, “if you keep it up, I’ll have to punish you.”

Ruby laughed as well, nuzzling against her more, “mmm, you couldn’t, you might trigger me again.”

“Yeah, shush,” Yang kissed the top of her head, “you not in the mood anymore?”

“Tomorrow, early,” Ruby smiled and held her close, “maybe in the shower.”

“Heh, maybe,” Yang laughed, “or maybe in the middle of the night, if I’m feeling frisky.”

Ruby nodded before closing her eyes, whisked to sleep by the comfort of her sister’s arms and the warmth radiating off of her.


	13. Summer Freedoms and Jealous Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I wrote angst again. :(
> 
> This is a big one, and it’s gonna set the tone for the next few chapters at least.
> 
> Enjoy.

The morning came along with Yang, who was very loudly moaning as Ruby ate her out. The younger girl had woken early to surprise her sister, but had instead found a note slid under their door, informing them that their dad was going to be gone for a week due to a mission that came up suddenly. The euphoria they felt was matched by how quickly both girls devolved into pleasuring each other.

“Ah, Ruuuuuby!” Yang squirmed under her sister’s loving touch, thankful that she could be as loud as she wanted right now, “mmmm, mooooore!”

Ruby looked up from her spot between Yang’s legs, silver eyes shining as she licked her pussy again, “moan for me, my blonde angel,” Ruby whispered, driving Yang crazy, “fill the air with your sweet, sweet music.” There was a furious knock at the door, and Ruby giggled, “maybe we were a bit too loud?”

“Will you two quiet down your incestuous lovemaking? It is too early to listen to you two moaning at the top of your lungs,” Weiss threw the door open, her face and naked body red and fuming while Blake stood behind her, casually hiding her erection, “what about your father?!”

“Gone, for a week,” Yang held up the note before moaning as Ruby started eating her out again, “which means we have the whole house to ourselves.”

“And every room to sully with our acts,” Ruby giggled again, “you’re welcome to join us, but my focus is on Yang until tomorrow.”

Weiss blushed and crossed her arms, “Ruby Rose, you promised me a date today,” she didn’t notice how Blake’s face dropped from a smirk to a concerned frown, “and you can not do that if you are constantly burying your face in your sister’s crotch!”

“Mmm, not just her face,” Yang moaned as she came again, before pushing Ruby’s face away, “ah, give me a minute, Rubes.”

Ruby smiled and stood up, “I’ll give you a bit longer,” she kissed her on the cheek, then the lips, “five minutes, I wanna see your ass in the shower,” she walked past Weiss, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before planting a long kiss on Blake’s lips, “you can join us, if you’d like.”

Blake chuckled, “thanks, but, someone has to keep Weiss from killing you both.”

“You’re so selfless,” Ruby giggled, before whispering, “make her scream your name, and there’s a reward in it for you.”

Blake watched her girlfriend walk away, her heart longing for her to stay, then sighed and looked into the room, seeing the pleasure on Yang’s face, “you two seem so much happier now.”

“Yeah, no more hiding it, no more dancing around each other,” Yang smiled and kicked her legs, “god, it makes me happy just thinking about it,” she felt her cock throb, “mmm, and the touching is a great bonus.”

“Ugh, what I wouldn’t give to be the normal one here,” Weiss groaned, “Blake, help me make breakfast to get my mind off of it,” she started downstairs, yawning a bit.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t burn anything.”

“I heard that!”

Blake smiled at Yang, before following Weiss down into the kitchen, “so, chef Schnee, what are you making?”

“Well, let’s see what their father bought,” she opened the cabinets to see them packed to the brim with food, then opened the fridge to see the same, “dust, how many people does he think he’s feeding?”

“Well, considering he bought it in Vale, I’d say it’s more a precaution than anything else,” Blake commented while bending down to look for cookware, “hmm, maybe pancakes, see if there’s some mix in the cabinet.”

Weiss turned to do as she asked, before stopping as she caught sight of Blake’s full, jiggly ass shaking as she kept looking. Of course, Blake was doing it completely intentionally, but Weiss couldn’t know that.

“Are you seeing any?” She shook her ass again, listening as Weiss drew closer and hoping she took the bait, “I’m trying to find a, mmmmm,” she moaned as Weiss gently ran a finger up her pussy, “ah, a pan, but I’m not having any luck.”

“Well, keep looking,” Weiss blushed, then got on her knees and started playing with Blake’s pussy. It was more observational than directly pleasuring, she spread her pussy lips, looking into Blake’s vagina out of curiosity. She switched her hold so she could separate her lips with one hand, while she used the other to push a finger gently in, getting a moan out of Blake, “finding anything?”

“Noooo,” Blake stifled a laugh, “what about you?”

“I found something,” she watched in amazement as she saw Blake’s clit start to peek out from under the hood, nice and plump and ready to be touched and sucked, “let me take a closer look,” she brought her mouth to the plump clit, giving it a quick kiss before sucking gently. The effect was immediate, Blake spasmed and knocked a few pots and pans over.

“Ah, hey, I found it,” Blake groaned, grabbing the pan and slowly coming out, making sure to press her ass against Weiss, “ha,” she looked down at Weiss, “hey, what are you doing on the floor?”

She turned bright red, then crossed her arms, “I thought I saw something appetizing, but now I’ve lost it.”

“Oh,” Blake smirked and leaned against the counter, setting the pan down as she held her balls and cock out of the way, “was it this?”

“N-no,” she stood and took hold of Blake’s waist, turning her around and making her plant her hands flat on the counter, “ah, there it is.”

“Mmm, they’re basically the saaaaaame!”

“But this one tastes better,” Weiss said around her wet tongue, now coated in Blake’s dripping juices, “and it’s easier to reach.”

“I guess that’s fair, when you’re as short as you are,” she whined as Weiss nibbled on her clit, “hey, be gentle with that.”

“It’s okay,” Weiss flicked the clit with a finger, making Blake fall to her elbows and whine loudly, “it can handle a little rough treatment,” she did it again, and Blake scrambled as her knees got weak, “Don't you think?”

“Ah, mmm, you’re playing with fire, Schnee-“ she whimpered as Weiss did it once more, and she struggled to keep herself standing, her legs visibly shaking and making her ass jiggle.

“But the stove isn’t on,” Weiss countered while shoving two fingers deep into Blake’s pussy, “so there’s no chance of getting burned, right?”

Blake rolled her eyes, mewling as Weiss fingered her, “then maybe you’ll get hit with something blunt.” She tapped the pan threateningly, but Weiss seemed to ignore her.

“The only blunt thing I see is still soft,” Weiss grabbed Blake’s dangling cock with her other hand, “mmm, it feels nice in my hand.”

“Ah, stop feeling up the food and pick something to eat.”

Weiss snickered, “but it all looks so good,” she stroked Blake’s cock while adding another finger, “I think I need some time to choose.”

“Weeeeiiiiiiissssss!” Blake’s scream carried through the house, making Ruby snicker as she sifted through the bag she and Yang had been given yesterday.

“Condoms, lube, day after pills,” she looked over at Yang, who was waiting expectantly in the shower, “are we sure dad didn’t plan this ‘mission’?”

“Like, eighty-five percent,” Yang explained, “now stop digging through that bag and get in here.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she started to set the bag down, but something caught her eye. Another box of pills near the bottom of the bag, and as she pulled it out her eyes went wide, “well, I’m gonna say he planned it,” she flashed the box at her sister, “aphrodisiacs, high strength, and a lot of them.”

Yang rolled her eyes and fake gagged, “god, I don’t know whether to be disgusted or thankful.”

“Definitely thankful,” Ruby said while silently reading the advertised effects, “if this stuff is even half as good as it says, we will be very, very happy.”

“Ooo,” Yang waggled her eyebrows, “why don’t we try it out then?”

“Hmm,” Ruby set the box down, “after breakfast, I want Weiss and Blake in on this too.” She finally joined Yang in the shower, reaching around her to turn on the water before burying her face in her soft breasts, “mmm, this is nice.”

Yang held Ruby tight, stroking her head, “yeah,” as the warm water poured over them, they started quietly grinding against each other, “mmm, you’re needy.”

“So are you,” Ruby moaned, kissing Yang’s breasts slowly, “We’ve needed this for a long time.”

“We’re so gross,” Yang laughed, “but it’s a good gross.”

“Yeah, the kind that ends with us happy and cuddled together,” Ruby started grinding harder, “and your ass leaking cum.”

“That sounds nice,” Yang pulled away and turned around, grinding her ass against Ruby’s slowly growing cock, “why don’t we get started?”

“Hehe,” Ruby grabbed Yang’s ass, spreading it wide as she admired her, “you’re so beautiful, Yang, in all the right ways.”

“Tell me something, ah, I don’t know.”

“Hmm,” Ruby traced the curves of Yang’s ass before teasing a finger against her hole, “I stole a pair of your panties a year ago and I still use them to jack off sometimes.”

“Oh, the black pair with the yellow hearts?” Yang moaned and laughed, “yeah, I don’t know if stole is the right word, more like I let you have them.”

“Pervert,” Ruby pushed her finger in, making Yang moan louder, “okay, you tell me something.”

“Hmm. Remember when I, ah, messed up your laundry, and you had to wear those tight pants and no, mmm, underwear on one of the hottest days of the summer?”

“Mmm, I remember you ‘tripped and fell into my lap’ a few times,” Ruby laughed and added another finger, “you were very clumsy that day.” She started pumping in and out as teasingly as she could, “but I was clumsier, like when my pants ‘fell off’, and I let you stare at my sweaty balls for a long time.”

“Ah, Ah, I remember. Oooh, I stayed up all night masturbating about it, and I think you did too.”

“Y-yeah, listening to you whimper, trying to stay quiet as you jacked off to thoughts of your sister,” Ruby put another finger in, pumping faster as well, “well, now you can be as loud as you want,” another finger went in, and there was still room for more, “come on, scream for me, sis, tell me how much you want this.”

“Ah, fuck!” Yang moaned loudly, “mmm, stretch me out, Ruby, gape my ass and fill it with your hot and sticky cum!”

“Mmm, good girl,” Ruby pulled her fingers out, admiring how Yang’s hole twitched, “but not yet,” she grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair, tugging lightly, “we need to establish something first,” she tugged a bit harder, knowing Yang was fighting every urge to smack her, “I. Am. Your. Dom.” She tugged each time, until Yang finally snapped.

“Stop that!” She wheeled around, her eyes red as she glared at Ruby.

“Hmm,” Ruby shook her head and smacked Yang lightly, “bad girl, you do what your Dom wants.”

“Ruby-“

“Mistress, to you,” Ruby grabbed her hair again, yanking her closer and down, “say it.”

“Leave it, oooow!” Yang whined as Ruby tugged harder, “god, my hair, oooow!”

“Say it.”

“Grr,” Yang huffed, “mistress.”

“Better, now,” she didn’t let go of Yang’s hair as she pushed her to her knees, “why don’t you get my cock ready for your asshole?”

“Let go of my hair first,” this earned her another hair pull, “Ruby!”

“I’ll let you go once you behave,” Ruby smacked her cock against Yang’s face, “so, start behaving.”

Her words were echoed by Blake, who was braced against the counter, mixing ingredients together while trying to keep Weiss from getting too eager, “...please, I need to mix this, ah!”

“Mmm, who cares?” Weiss moaned, her face soaked from Blake’s juices, “I can just mix your guts instead.”

“Mmm, that would be sexy if it didn’t sound so stupid,” Blake whined, “but, ah, seriously, I need to do this.” Her legs buckled as Weiss sucked on her clit, and she yelped, “Weiss, please! Just let me do this, and I will make it up to you later!”

“Hmmm,” Weiss nodded her head back forth, then took a step back, “fine, I guess I got a bit too eager anyways.”

“I didn’t really help, but thank you,” Blake stayed leaning against the counter, her body quivering, “mmm, let’s just make breakfast, and then you can eat me out all you want.”

“Sure,” Weiss stood next to her, taking the bowl and mixing slowly, “so, how do you feel about all this?”

“Which part? The casual making out, or the sisters fucking upstairs?” She said this while pulling Weiss into a quick kiss.

“Mmm, both.”

“Kisses are good,” Blake chuckled and stood straight up, her legs recovering enough to hold her up, “and seeing them both so happy is good, but…”

“It’s kinda weird, right?” Weiss blushed a bit, “like, the sex, obviously, but also, how happy they are.”

“Yeah, well, based on what they’ve told me, there’s more than just sexual pining between them,” Blake started getting the pan ready to cook, “there’s...like actual romantic attraction.”

“Heaven forbid they start actually dating,” Weiss shook her head, “I don’t know what would happen, but it would be bad.”

“Yeah,” Blake looked over at Weiss, “speaking of dates, I didn’t know you and Ruby were a thing.”

“Oh, we’re not, not yet anyways,” Weiss blushed and started mixing faster, “I’m just trying to get her to give me a chance.”

Blake felt her gut twist, but she didn’t show it, “so, you really like her, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. As annoying, and immature, and irresponsible as she can be, she’s also kind, and caring, and a wonderful leader. She’s supportive and helpful, and only wants the best,” Weiss laughed a bit, “I guess I admire her, and I want to have more than we do.”

“What if she doesn’t like you back?”

“I already know she does-“

“What?” Blake quickly suppressed the shock and anger in her voice.

“Yeah, she told me, and then in the same breath turned me down the first time.”

“But you’re trying again,” Blake’s hands tightened against the counter, “even after that?”

“She turned me down because of Yang, but, despite Yang’s feelings, she doesn’t want to date me, so I’m trying for another chance.”

“Hmph,” Blake looked at the stove, then turned it off. She got close to Weiss and started casually fingering her, “congratulations, then.”

“Mmm, Blaaaake,” she whined as Blake took the bowl away from her, setting it off to the side before heaving her up onto the counter, “what are you-“

“I changed my mind,” Blake nuzzled roughly at Weiss’s crotch before licking her slit, “I’m gonna eat you out, and then we’ll finish breakfast.”

“Mmm, Blake!” Weiss whined louder and grabbed the counter for support, “that’s so, ah, rough!”

“You love it, you slutty masochist,” Blake growled, nipping at Weiss’s lips, “you love when you’re covered in sores and bruises, when every single part of you hurts.” She found her tiny clit and bit it as well, making Weiss scream.

“Blaaaaaaaaake!” Weiss cried out, her knuckles turning white as they held tighter onto the counter, “mmmm, please!”

“Please what, Weiss?” Blake purred, “stop giving you what you want?” She bit Weiss’s thighs, peppering them with hickeys.

“It hurts!”

“Yeah, I know!” Blake growled, “it’s supposed to!”

“Mmmm, Blake!” Weiss gathered enough strength to shove Blake away, her crotch and thighs sore, “dust, what is wrong with you?!”

Blake glared at her, then huffed and walked off, her hands balled at her sides. She laid herself face down on the couch, then grabbed the back of her head and screamed. She hated this, hated how much attention Ruby was going to be giving Weiss, how she couldn’t just say something and shut her down, she was a prisoner to the whims of the person she loved.

Love. The word made her chest tighten, because for the first time, she actually thought about it. She loved Ruby. She loved their energy, their passion, their ability to take charge and do the right thing for others. She loved the goofy smile they got when they looked at her, how their eyes lit up when they talked about something they were passionate about. She loved their voice, their body, their mind, every damn thing about them, and it hurt so much that she couldn’t tell them.

She felt a weight sink into the couch beside her, then a cold palm on her back, accompanied by Weiss’s voice, “Blake, what’s wrong?”

Blake sighed, rolling over to look at Weiss while wiping the tears from her eyes, “it’s nothing, Weiss, just leave me alone.”

“Yeah, that’s not gonna happen,” Weiss sighed and rubbed Blake’s back and side, “something is bothering you, and you took it out on me, so I want to know what it is.”

“I just…” she couldn’t tell Weiss, as much as she wanted to, she couldn’t tell Weiss that she and Ruby were dating, it would break her heart, and it would ruin Ruby’s trust, “I like Ruby, okay? I like her a lot, and seeing how lucky you’re getting with her, it made me angry,” she sighed and shook her head, “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, it’s not your fault Ruby didn’t choose me.”

“Oh,” Weiss sighed as well, “if I can be honest with you, I’m kinda jealous of your relationship with Ruby.”

“What do you mean?”

“You two just mesh together, you understand and support each other, you’re so compatible sexually, it’s amazing.”

Blake blushed, “it just happened, you know? It’s like you and Yang.”

“I guess so,” she sighed and rubbed Blake’s back some more, “I’m not angry at you, by the way. I did like what you were doing, I just...I could tell it wasn’t coming from a good place, you weren’t doing it for me, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Blake put her face in her hands, “god, how petty do I have to be, I should be happy for you, I know how much you like Ruby, and you’re finally getting your chance,” it hurt her heart to say it, but she knew she needed to, “sorry, I’ll shut up now.”

“Blake, you’re fine,” Weiss leaned down to give Blake a hug, “if you want, I’ll leave you alone, I’ll finish breakfast, okay?”

“Weiss,” she turned and pulled her into a quick kiss, “how do I make this better?”

“Calm down, mmm, and let your anger out,” Weiss melted into the kiss, “when you feel better, I’ll let you finish what you started.”

Blake laughed and sat up, keeping her lips locked with Weiss’s, “yeah, okay.” They continued kissing, only stopping as they heard Yang let out a loud moan, “sounds like they’re finishing up.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, “we should probably finish breakfast then.”

As they did that, Yang screamed again, her voice filled with pleasure as she screamed, “ah, Ruby!”

“Good girl, scream more for me,” Ruby smiled, pulling Yang’s hair as she slammed her cock into Yang’s asshole over and over again, “I want everyone on Patch to hear how much you love your sister’s fat cock in your asshole.”

Yang winced as Ruby pulled her hair again, but the pain was quickly overridden by the pleasure of feeling Ruby’s balls slapping against her, “ah, f-fuck, Ruby! Cum in me, please!”

“Mmm, you know I want to,” she pulled out of Yang, making her whine as her asshole twitched, “but, I want you to turn around first.”

“Mmm, Ruby,” Yang did as she was asked, before letting out a yelp as Ruby picked her up like she was nothing and shoved her cock back into her asshole, “oh, god! Ah, mmm, you’re so strong, aaaaaah!”

“Mhm,” Ruby smiled and pulled Yang down into a kiss, loving how her sister wrapped around her, “ah, you taste good, Yang, I want this so much more.”

“Mmm, ah, Ruuuuuby!” Yang moaned into her sister’s mouth, “ah, please, come in me, please!”

“Mmmm, Okay,” Ruby slammed harder and harder into Yang before kissing her passionately as she came, filling her sister with her first orgasm of the day. She didn’t hold back as Yang’s stomach inflated, creating a slight bulge in her stomach, “is that, mmmm, what you want?” She asked, kissing her sister again.

“Y-yes,” Yang moaned and started kissing down Ruby’s neck, “god, would it be too slutty of me to keep it all in?”

“Do you have a way to?” Ruby asked, “besides my cock, of course.”

“No,” Yang sighed, “we need to go shopping for things like that.”

“Oh yeah, like when you bought Weiss’s collar,” Ruby smiled, “anything in particular you need?”

“I’ll get back to you on that,” she nibbled on Ruby’s shoulder, “hey, can I have some alone time in the shower? As much as I enjoy having you here, I’d like...to think about some things.”

“Like us, things?”

“No, not us,” Yang smiled to reassure her, “we’re perfect, just...other things, promise.”

“Okay,” Ruby pulled out, making Yang feel empty as the cum began slowly leaking out, “Don't stay too long, breakfast will get cold.” She kissed her again, then left her alone.

Yang sighed as soon as Ruby left, leaning against the wall and putting a hand on her sore ass. It was a good feeling, but...she hadn’t been in control of it, and that still bothered her. As ridiculous as she knew it was, she hated not being in control, she hated not knowing what was going to happen next, not being able to control the flow. It was so different than when she was with Weiss, she was always in control then, always able to make the decisions that her Princess couldn’t.

God, Weiss, just thinking about her made her heart throb. She should have been happy for her, she was getting what she wanted, her date with Ruby, but...didn’t she deserve to know the truth? Didn’t she deserve Yang telling her how she actually felt, to hear the words that were always on the tip of her tongue?

She did, but she also deserved to be happy, and Yang was convinced that was something Weiss couldn’t have with her. So she was going to make her happy, by doing everything in her power to get her with Ruby, even if that meant ruining Blake and Ruby’s “secret” relationship.

The thought turned her stomach, but she fought it, Ruby would be happier with Weiss, Weiss would be happier with Ruby, and that was what mattered; happy Weiss, happy life. She repeated that silently to herself as she washed herself off and out, as long as Weiss was happy, it didn’t matter what happened.

Yang walked downstairs with a smile on her face, seeing how Weiss looked at Ruby, and then how Blake looked at Weiss. It was going to be okay, in the long run, but right now things were going to be hit or miss, “so, what’s for breakfast?”

“Pancakes,” Blake smiled over at Yang, making her stomach twist again, “they would have been done earlier, but we got distracted.”

“It means they were having sex,” Ruby explained, before taking a large bite of the stack of pancakes on her plate.

“Yeah, I got that.” Yang rolled her eyes and joined Blake at the stove, grabbing a ready stack of pancakes before asking, “I feel like I need to ask, there isn’t anything in here besides pancake mix, right?”

“Don't be gross, Yang, just some syrup for sweetness,” Blake laughed and flipped a pancake onto a new plate, “but, Weiss did suggest it.”

“I did not!” Weiss scowled, her face turning red, “all I said was that it could be sweeter, like Ruby.”

“And what part of Ruby in particular were you thinking of?” Blake teased, flipping another pancake onto the growing stack. Weiss said nothing, but her cheeks got brighter, “yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“It’s not my fault Ruby’s cum tastes so good,” she got looks from the rest of them, but she continued down her path, “and you all can’t tell me I’m wrong!”

“No, but we can tell you you’re weird,” Ruby laughed after swallowing another bite, “but if you really want it that much, feel free to crawl under the table and get it.”

Weiss blushed ever brighter, then shook her head, “I’m fine, and I’d rather not spoil my appetite.”

“Yeah, okay, Princess,” Yang laughed and grabbed the other complete plate, setting one in front of Weiss before setting the other in her spot and sitting down across from Ruby, “anyways, what’s the plan today?”

“Well, I guess I owe Weiss a date today,” Ruby’s cheeks lightened, and her eyes darted over to Blake, which Yang caught but said nothing about, “so, I’ll get that ready, and then we can leave for lunch?”

“That sounds lovely, Ruby,” Weiss smiled and took a bite of her pancakes, “ugh, these really could use something more,” she looked up to see Ruby smiling at her, and then over at Yang to see the same, “shut up!”

“We didn’t say anything, Weiss,” Ruby smiled wider as Blake sat down next to her, her gaze also on Weiss, “but you did.”

Weiss glared at them all, “I hate you all,” she hissed before sliding out of her chair and under the table, then crawled over to Ruby and started sucking.

“Someone’s eager,” Ruby laughed, “but what’s your plan after I cum? Because if you just swallow it, it does nothing for the pancakes.”

“Should I get her a cup?” Blake asked, her eyes drifting down to see the white head of hair bobbing back and forth and gagging, “or maybe a pitcher?”

“Here,” Yang leaned back in her chair, scooping a glass off of the counter and handing it to Blake, “if she gets any on the floor, she has to clean it up.”

Weiss pulled off of Ruby, scowling to try and hide the pleasure, “you’re all terrible to me.” She took the cup without another word.

“Less talking, more sucking,” Ruby said with a smile, “or your pancakes will get, mmm, cold.”

Yang and Blake both giggled at this, “so, Yang, what are we doing today, since these two have their plans?” Blake tried to hide how it made her feel.

“Well, how frisky are you today?” Yang asked with a smile. This was perfect, she could keep Blake distracted, and Ruby and Weiss could have their time together, “because it just so happens our dad went the extra mile and bought us a bunch of stuff, including a box of aphrodisiacs,” she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, “so, if you want, we can have some fun.”

“As amazing as that sounds, I’m gonna say no to the sex drugs,” Blake’s ears perked up as Ruby moaned quietly, “but I won’t say no to a few rounds, if you want.”

“Sounds like a plan, Blakey,” Yang laughed as Blake blushed, “hey, you getting close, Rubes?”

“Yeah, why?” Ruby blushed at her sister, “you need some too?”

“Nah, Weiss won’t share, and I gotta say, these pancakes are pretty perfect,” she took another bite, then winked at Blake, “just want to be ready for it.”

“Y-yeah, mmm,” Ruby smiled, her legs tensing as Weiss’s sucking got louder, “ah, someone’s, mmm, very needy,” she chuckled before grabbing the table as she came, “aaaah, mmmm, Weiss!”

Blake watched with interest and jealousy as Weiss swallowed some cum before pulling off and letting the rest fill the glass. It was nearly as kinky as some of her books, and how normal they were treating it only made it better. Casually, she reached over and stroked Ruby’s cock, squeezing the last few drops of cum out for Weiss, “so, what are you two going to do?” She asked Weiss as she came back up, her face red as she sipped from the cup.

“Ruby said she’d make us a picnic,” Weiss got in a rhythm of taking a bite, then following it up with a drink of Ruby’s cum, “so you should really ask her.”

“Y-yeah, just something small and nice, you know?” Ruby didn’t look at Blake, “somewhere a bit into the forest.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Blake asked.

“No, we’ll be fine!” Ruby said with a smile, “after all, Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, and this is a date, it’s like, the exact opposite.” She couldn’t have said it with any less confidence if she tried, but Weiss was too engrossed in her food, and Yang pretended not to hear it.

“Well, as long as you two are going to be safe,” Blake scooped up her empty plate, then grabbed Ruby’s as well, “Yang, my room, you’ve got ten minutes.” She dropped the plates in the sink, gave Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek, then marched up to her room, trying not to slam the door.

She sat on her bed, trying her best not to appear angry as she waited. She tried not to think about Ruby and Weiss. It didn’t work. All she could do was think about them, about them being happy, of her being left behind because Ruby found someone better.

She got angry with herself as soon as she thought that, Ruby would never do that. They were both just playing along until they were both ready to tell Yang and Weiss. God, she hoped they would tell them soon, she wanted to be free of the weight, to just be able to treat Ruby as her girlfriend all the time.

There was a knock at her door, “come in,” she leaned back, watching as Yang walked in, a smile on her face.

She locked the door behind her, then walked over to Blake, sitting on her lap and facing her as she whispered, “hey there, kitty cat, wanna play?”

“Call me that again and you won’t have anything to play with,” Blake warned with a smile, “okay, Yang?”

“Mmm, but it fits you so well,” Yang purred, gently grabbing Blake’s wrists as she kissed her, “and you’d look so good with a collar, showing everyone that you’re my kitty.”

“Mmm, you’re testing your luck, Yang,” Blake moaned as Yang kissed every part of her face, she tested Yang’s grip on her arms, but it only tightened in response, “do I need to punish you agaaaaaaaaah!” Her question turned into a moan as Yang bit her hard on the shoulder.

“Quiet, kitty, you’re not in charge today,” Yang kissed the spot she just bit, then did it again, “so behave, and I’ll pamper you, or disobey, and I’ll punish you.”

“Promises,” Blake whispered, a smile on her face. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, and she could definitely use a pampering, even if it wasn’t from Ruby, “what do you want me to do, then?”

“Tell me what you don’t want,” Yang smiled and kissed her gently, “I know there’s one thing, but I need to hear you say it.”

Blake blushed, “my asshole is off limits, everything else is okay.”

“Really?” Yang let go of one of Blake’s wrists so she could trace up and down Blake’s body, “what if I tied you up and teased you until you were begging for release?” Blake mewled, and she kept going, “what if I forced you to cum inside me over and over and over again, never letting you have a break as I slowly swelled with your cum?” Another mewl, and Yang continued, “what if I told you you couldn’t do anything except watch while I pleasure myself?”

“Oh, fuck, please!” Blake whined. Her voyeuristic tendencies were kicking in, and she realized how long it had been since she’d just watched and listened, “mmm, make me watch, let me listen to you while I’m not allowed to touch myself!”

“Sounds like we have a winner,” Yang pulled back and smiled down at Blake, “so, kitty cat, what do you want to see?” She stood up, taking a step back and pushing her breasts up, “maybe you’d like me to play with my girls?”

Blake’s cock sprang up as she watched Yang bounce her breasts, “they’re the best part of you.”

“I know,” Yang smirked and shook her chest, making them sway slowly, “I bet you’d love if I wrapped my girls around your thick cock, smothering it and making you cum all over my chest,” Yang saw pre drip drown Blake’s head, “well, it’s too bad you can’t have that.”

“Mmm, Yaaaaaang!” Blake whined, already itching to touch her throbbing shaft. The sway of her partner’s breasts was hypnotic, and she’d be lying if she said it was the first time she’d been entranced by them, “please?”

“Nope,” Yang smirked and bounced her breasts up and down, then stopped, her smirk growing to a wide grin, “wait right there, I’ll be right back.”

“What, Yang?” Blake whined louder as Yang left her alone. She was sorely tempted to touch herself, just to spite Yang, and to make herself feel better. Unfortunately, before she could decide, Yang came back in, smiling as she walked up to Blake, “Yang, what is it?”

“Just seeing something,” Yang produced a pink dildo and placed it next to Blake’s cock. They were nearly identical, and Yang laughed, “I knew it.”

Blake watched with confusion, “Yang, what’s with the sex toy?”

“It’s Ruby’s, the one she would choke down when she thought I was asleep,” Yang pulled back and sandwiched the dildo between her breasts, “it’s also perfectly your size, and what I’m going to tease you with.” She started moving her breasts up and down the dildo, “mmm, wouldn’t you like it if this was your cock?”

“Oh,” Blake watched Yang’s breasts, her eyes moving with them as they bounced up and down, “y-yes.”

“Mhm,” Yang smiled, then bent her head down and licked the tip, “can you imagine it, my mouth teasingly wrapping around your cock, coating you in my spit as I jack you off with my boobs?”

Blake both hated and loved how much she could imagine exactly that, “w-what else would you do?”

“Hmm,” Yang removed the dildo from her breasts, “how about this?” She swallowed the dildo, batting her eyes as she sloppily pushed it in and out of her throat. She made no attempt to keep clean as drool dripped down her in large strands, which made Blake whine.

“Mmm, th-that would be nice,” Blake’s cock started pumping out pre while her hands twitched, begging to touch anything, “f-faster, please.” Yang did as she asked, throwing in loud gulping noises as well, which only made Blake’s ears perk up as she whined, “Yaaaaaang!”

Yang heard the tell-tale signs of someone on the edge, and pulled the dildo out, letting the drool fall as she swayed up to Blake and grabbed the base of her cock, “naughty, naught kitty, you’re about to cum, and you haven’t even been touched,” Yang kissed Blake forcefully, muffling the whined that came out of Blake, “how depraved can you be?”

“Mmmmm, Yaaaang, please!” Blake whined louder and louder, but Yang just kept her muffled with more kisses, “I want to cum!”

“I know, kitty cat, and that’s exactly why you can’t,” Yang smirked and bit Blake’s bottom lip, “because what you want doesn’t matter right now, only what I want,” she released Blake’s cock, then scooped up some pre and placed it in Blake’s mouth, “and I want to tease you, and I don’t want you to cum.”

Blake moaned, “but-“

“Shhh, save your voice,” Yang whispered, “you’ll need it when you’re screaming my name later.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Ruby sighed happily as they finally reached their destination, the cliff with her mother’s grave, “I know it’s kinda weird, but it’s the safest clearing in the forest by far, and also this is where my mom and dad first actually bonded when Yang’s mom left, so,” she turned to look at Weiss, who had been absently following, her mind thinking about how she wanted this date to go and her body tired from travel, “Weiss, are you okay?”

They had been walking for longer than was necessary, not that Weiss knew that, and it had taken its toll on the heiress, “Huh? Oh, yes, of course,” Weiss nodded and smiled at Ruby, “just, excited.”

“Really?” Ruby smiled back at her, “because I’ve seen you excited before, and you’re usually a lot more...vocal.”

Weiss blushed, “shut up and put the blanket down, dolt.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ruby smiled and set the blanket down with a dramatic toss, then set the picnic basket in the center, “your seat awaits, milady.”

Weiss blushed more and rolled her eyes, “you’re such a dork, you know that?”

“Nope, never heard that before,” she laughed and sat down next to Weiss, “so, what do you wanna do? Cause I doubt you’re still hungry.” She smirked, and Weiss continued to darken.

“Can’t we just sit and talk?” Weiss asked, “we’ve, never really done that, just the two of us.”

“Oh, sure,” Ruby smiled and looked up at the sky, “soooo, what do you wanna talk about?”

“I guess...we can start with how we feel, about everything.”

“Everything is a lot, Weiss.”

“I know, I just,” she sighed and leaned into Ruby, “I want to talk about it all, and I don’t know where to start.”

“Okay, well,” Ruby put an arm around Weiss and pulled her closer, “how about we start from the beginning?”

“Like, our beginning? Because I’ll be honest, I’d rather avoid going back there.”

“Really? You don’t want to relive the glory days of being a spoiled princess that absolutely hated my guts?”

“No, I’d rather not relive having to deal with an immature child who was in way over her head and took nothing seriously,” Weiss fired back.

“Touché, Weiss,” Ruby chuckled and squeezed Weiss gently, “so, how about our other beginning, where you, Yang, and Blake decided to spy on me?”

“I did try to stop them,” Weiss said as she blushed, “I wasn’t as depraved as they were, yet.”

“Yeah,” Ruby laughed a bit more, “can I tell you a secret?” she didn’t wait for a response, “I had been intentionally teasing you guys, it was supposed to be good fun, but I’m glad it became this.”

Weiss smiled and nodded, “it feels like forever ago, but remember when I was on a hair trigger and couldn’t do anything?”

“I do, and I remember our first time. You came a bunch, then right when you were going to touch me, we got interrupted,” Ruby smiled. The vision of her and Weiss running half dressed through the Beacon halls, shocked that they had never been caught, “and then I pinned you in a closet and recorded you giving me a blowjob, which was your first, if I remember correctly.”

“It was an awakening,” Weiss blushed happily, “I could barely make it fit, but I still gave it my all.”

“Yeah,” Ruby sighed, “I’m...still sorry about that, I never asked, I just made you do it-“

“I told you then and I’m telling you now, it’s fine,” she insisted, looking up at Ruby, “even if you had asked, I wouldn’t have said no.”

“Just because you’re naturally submissive and a total freak does not make it okay,” Ruby smiled down at her, watching her turn red and huff.

“Whatever,” Weiss leaned further against Ruby, falling into her lap, “what came next?”

“Umm,” Ruby rocked her head back and forth, then blushed, “it was...just a few days ago,” she blushed harder, “we, really haven’t done much together, have we?”

“Not sexually,” Weiss agreed, “but, we had a whole year of growing closer, and...we’re BFF’s now, so…”

“I wish I had my scroll out,” Ruby started petting Weiss’s head, “cause that’s the first time you’ve ever admitted that we’re best friends.”

“Hmph,” Weiss continued to blush and buried her face in Ruby’s lap, “we have always been friends, dolt.”

“Popular opinion would disagree,” Ruby laughed as Weiss hid further in her lap, “you hated my guts for at least the first semester, remember?”

“I was just snippy,” Weiss huffed, trying to focus on the feeling of Ruby’s hand petting her to keep her calm, “after our first fight, I didn’t hate you, I definitely didn’t understand you yet, but I didn’t hate you.”

“I guess so,” Ruby idly petted her in silence, before finally asking, “so, when did, these feelings start?”

“Umm, after our first semester,” Weiss lied, not wanting to tell Ruby how long she had actually wanted her, “my...annoyance with you became...acceptance, and from that stemmed more, intimate, emotions.”

“Oh,” Ruby blushed and looked up at the sky, “you know, I’ve...I always liked you, Weiss, even when we got on each other’s nerves, I still liked you,” the petting was as calming for her as it was for Weiss, and it kept her mostly on track, “I think, at first, I was just desperate to make you my friend, but eventually, somewhere in the back of my head, it turned into something else,” she looked down to see Weiss had turned and looked up at her, “you know?”

“Y-yeah, I do,” this was Weiss’s chance, she just needed to say the words in her heart, and then have Ruby reciprocate, “can I tell you something?”

Ruby’s hand slowed, “of course, Weiss, you can tell me anything.”  _ Except that you love me _ , she wanted to add, but held herself back.

“I,” Weiss stared up at Ruby, looking into the perfect silver disks that were her eyes, “I, care about you, so much, and,” she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, and she was shocked Ruby couldn’t as well, “I want you to be happy,” why was her mouth so dry? “And, I want that happiness, to be with me,” she reached up and cupped Ruby’s face, watching it blur as tears welled in her eyes, “I-I love you, Ruby, I love you so much, and I’ve wanted to tell you for so long.”

Ruby stared down at Weiss. She knew she was supposed to respond, but her brain refused to listen to her. She wanted to tell Weiss the truth, that while she loved her back, she couldn’t be with her, because she was with Blake, and she loved Blake more. But, that would shatter Weiss’s heart, “W-Weiss, I-“ she smiled and laughed, “I love you too, I love you so much, and I have for so long.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yaaaaang!” Blake screamed as her partner made her cum again, shooting loads down the blonde’s throat, “ah, Yang!”

Yang came off of Blake’s cock and smiled, her hand still stroking her. She hadn’t lasted much longer after the teasing, after all, she wanted Blake as much as Blake wanted her, so she had given in and started making her partner cum over and over again, “that’s five, kitty cat,” she licked her shaft and laughed, “I bet your girlfriend never does this for you.”

It took Blake a moment to register what she said, but when she did, the pleasure she was feeling was whisked away, “what did you say?”

“I said, I bet Ruby never does this for you,” Yang said confidently, trying to cover her slip-up, “am I right?”

“No, you said, girlfriend,” Blake moaned and sat up, despite Yang’s best efforts to stop her, “you...know?”

“Yup,” Yang continued stroking Blake’s cock, “but that’s not important-“

“You knew,” Blake pushed Yang away, “how long have you known?”

“Day one,” Yang smiled, “I told you, my hunches are never wrong.”

“But if you knew, then…” Blake’s eyes flared with anger as she connected all of the dots, “have you been trying to sabotage my relationship with Ruby?”

“No, that would be ridiculous,” Yang kept her smile, “I’m just trying to make Weiss happy.”

“By getting her to date Ruby, my girlfriend,” Blake growled, “that’s sabotaging!”

“Ruby will be happier with Weiss anyways,” Yang shrugged, “they’ve liked each other for ages.”

“But she’s my girlfriend, Yang!” Blake shouted, “why does that not immediately make you stop?!”

“Oh, come on, Blake, I told you, you’re not Ruby’s type,” Yang stood up, “and whatever you two feel for each other, it’s not going to last.”

“I can’t believe you,” Blake growled, “I didn’t think you were like this!”

“I just want Weiss to be happy, Blake,” Yang reached for her partner, but her hand was slapped away, “look, let’s just forget this, and-“

“I’m not going to just forget this,” Blake stood up and grabbed a pair of clothes to throw on, “I’m going to stop this.”

“Blake, it’s not that big of a deal-“ she stopped as Blake turned and punched her.

“Yes it is!” Blake shouted, “if you were actually thinking right now, you’d realize how idiotic you sound!” She stormed over to the door and grabbed her weapon, “I don’t know what is going on with you, but you better have a good explanation when I get back here with Ruby and Weiss.”

Blake was on a single-minded path as she marched out of the house. It was ridiculous, she should have put an end to it as soon as she knew. Even if it meant Ruby would be angry for a moment, it would be better than what was happening now. She melted into the forest, hoping that she knew Ruby well enough to know where they would go. God, Ruby, they would be so upset when they found out, and Weiss, she’d be furious.

As she kept marching, she tried to think of every logical explanation for why Yang was acting like this. It was supposed to be calming, but every answer she came up with only made her angrier, because they were all glossing over the truth. Yang was a single-minded idiot that didn’t think about things before doing them.

Blake saw a clearing up ahead, and she sped up, hoping she wasn’t too late. And then she heard it.

“Weiss, I love you too, I love you so much, and I have for so long.”

“Ruby-“ Ruby heard her name, but it wasn’t from Weiss like she was expecting. She looked up to see Blake watching them with a mixture of sadness and anger.

“Blake!” Ruby shot up and started towards her girlfriend, “what are you doing here?”

“I was coming to stop you,” Blake held a hand up, stopping Ruby cold in her tracks, “but I can see that it didn’t matter.”

“Blake,” Ruby saw that she was starting to tear up, and tried to get closer, but Blake suddenly shouting stopped her.

“Are you ashamed of me?!” Blake cried, “is that why you couldn’t just tell Weiss and Yang the truth?!” Ruby stumbled over her words to try and answer, but Blake wasn’t done, “well it doesn’t matter, since you love Weiss so much!” Blake’s hands curled at her sides, “so I hope you’re happy now, cause guess what, Yang knew! Your sister knew, and she still pushed you and Weiss together!”

“Blake, what,” Ruby tried to wrap her head around everything that was happening, “why would Yang do that?”

“Because she doesn’t care, neither of you care!” Blake stomped and pointed a finger at Ruby, “you just do whatever makes you happy, and damn everyone else! You didn’t want to tell anybody because you were scared, you lied to me because you didn’t want to get caught, everything you do is about you!” She got closer to Ruby, just to shove her back, “So you know what, you can be happy with Weiss, cause we’re done.”

“B-Blake,” Ruby reached for her hand as she started to walk away, and was sent sprawling for her troubles, “no, Blake, wait, Blake!” She started to crawl after her, but Blake was gone, leaving her, crying on the ground, alone.

“Ruby,” Weiss was choked up as she came up to Ruby, “what did Blake mean?”

“Blake,” Ruby cried, “is my girlfriend,” the tears fell harder as she sobbed, “I’m sorry, Weiss, I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to break your heart and now-“

“Shhh, Ruby,” Weiss whispered, even though on the inside she wanted to cry as well.

“And Yang knew!” Ruby cried harder, “she knew, and she didn’t tell you,” her tears suddenly slowed, “she knew, and she didn’t tell you,” she repeated while sitting up, “you didn’t know, right?”

“No, Ruby, I would never have done this if I’d known,” Weiss shook her head, “I don’t know what’s going on, but I think we should go back, we will sit down with Blake and Yang, and-“ she stopped talking as Ruby shot up, Crescent Rose unfolding in her hands.

“Yang,” she growled and readied herself, “I’m going to kill her.” She shot off into the woods, leaving Weiss alone.

~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Blake!” Yang shouted as she walked around outside, clearly frustrated, “Blake, come on, just come back and we’ll talk!” She could make Blake understand, she was just doing this for Weiss, “I know you’re upset, but I promise it’s okay!”

She heard gunshots, and immediately readied her aura. They started getting closer, and she realized they were coming from Ruby, “Ruby, what’s wrong?!” She flicked her wrists as Ruby came barreling into the clearing, ready for whatever Grimm must have sent her this way. What she wasn’t ready for was getting launched halfway across the clearing as Ruby swung at her, “ow, Ruby, what the hell?” She barely dodged the next swing from Ruby.

“You knew!” Ruby shouted and hit her sister again, sending her sprawling before she buried her weapon in the ground and launched herself at her. She landed on top of Yang with a punch to the face, then another, “you knew I was dating Blake!”

Yang blocked Ruby’s successive hits, “I was just trying to make you happy, Rubes, you and Weiss both,” Ruby got past her defenses and socked her in the jaw, “I mean, she loves you, so why would you want Blake?”

“Because I fucking love her!” Ruby screamed so hard it tore her throat, “I fucking love her, and you ruined it!”

Yang stopped fighting, “n-no, you love Weiss-“

“No I don’t!” Ruby punched her sister again and again, every hit draining her aura a bit more.

“B-but, she loves you,” Yang said weakly, “and she’s your type-“

“Why does that matter?” Ruby growled, “god, why are you so fucking stupid! Why can’t you just think for a second!”

Yang knew the answer. Because stopping on her path, even for a second, would make her have to face her feelings for Weiss, and she couldn’t do that. She just needed Weiss to be happy, and she could only be happy with Ruby, “Ruby-“ she felt her aura shatter, and her flimsy excuse became a mouthful of blood.

“I hate you!” Ruby screamed and cried as her knuckles turned red from blood that wasn’t hers, “I fucking hate you! You ruined everything!”

As Ruby beat into her, Yang couldn’t even disagree, she knew it was true, every single thing Ruby was saying, “I’m sorry.” She gurgled through the blood in her mouth.

The apology gave Ruby enough pause to not hit Yang again, “yeah, now you’re sorry,” she dropped her hands to her sides and stood up, “because now it’s actually affecting you.” She kicked Yang as hard as she could in the stomach, then stormed away. Leaving her sister bloodied, bruised, and drowning in guilt.


	14. Everything Falls and Comes Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters are gonna be a bit shorter, so, updates might be a bit more frequent.
> 
> HEY, BIG AS FUCK WARNING I FORGOT TO PUT UP HERE WHEN I POSTED THIS CHAPTER!!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER FEATURES SELF-HARM, RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING!
> 
> GOING FORWARD FROM THIS EDIT ITS GOING TO BE SECTIONED OFF APPROPRIATELY!
> 
> IM VERY SORRY ABOUT THAT, IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!

TRIGGER WARNING! (Self-harm)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby marched up to their room, wrenching the door open and slamming it shut. Every part of them hurt, physically, emotionally, mentally, it was all screaming in so much pain, and they just wanted it to stop. They fell onto their bed, curling into a tight ball as the tears started flowing again, “Blake,” they muttered. Just saying her name hurt their soul, “please, come back,” their silent prayers were in vain, but that didn’t stop them, “please, I love you,” the tears started flowing faster, and a sob racked their body, “please!”

They cried until they had no more tears, then cried some more. Ruby couldn’t stop thinking about Blake, about Weiss, and Yang.

Just the thought of their sister made them angry. How could Yang do something like that? She’d always been a bit of a meddler when it came to Ruby’s life, but this? How could she do this, to all of them? Blake and them were obviously the most hurt, but even Weiss…

Weiss. Their partner. The girl that they had just said they loved, out loud. It was just supposed to be playing along, but...Ruby knew that when they said it, they had meant it. Because they did love Weiss, they had for months, longer maybe, and if the love they felt for Blake didn’t burn like the sun, they might have admitted it sooner.

“Fucking, damn it,” Ruby cursed and looked at their desk. They should be writing, to chase the thoughts that were slowly creeping on them, but when they looked at the journal, all they could think of was Blake, “I-I’m sorry,” they whispered and reached for something else on their desk, “I’m sorry,” the cold handle of the letter opener burned their skin, and they sat up as they brought it closer, “I’m sorry,” they just needed the pain to go away, that was all. It would be quick, the pain would be gone, and they could do something healthier. It was just supposed to be quick.

The cold knife touched their skin, and they cried as it drew blood from their arm. It stung, but it was good, it made the other pain go away, so they did it again. Another cut, another line of blood, and more pain to suppress the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~  
WARNING OVER!

Weiss ran into the clearing, out of breath and fearful as she saw Yang sitting on the ground, sporting several bruises and bleeding from the face, “Yang,” she made her way up to the blonde, fighting the urge to hug her, “what did you do?”

Yang looked away from Weiss, her heart twisting on itself, “I’m sorry,” a few tears rolled down her face, “I just...wanted you to be happy...I thought they would understand,” she shuddered as a sob tore her throat, “but you...you understand, right?”

“Yang,” Weiss sighed, and shook her head, “I can’t understand, what you did, it was selfish, and terrible,” Yang nodded as she spoke, “you intentionally hurt our team, Yang.”

“I know,” Yang sobbed again, a small amount of blood dripping from her mouth, “I just...I wanted you to be happy.”

“I was happy, Yang,” Weiss sighed, “I told you, I was happy with you.”

“It’s different-“

“No it’s not!” Weiss stomped her foot, “I loved you, Yang! You made me feel safe, and happy, and wanted! And yes, I’ve been in love with Ruby for so long, but I would have given up on it if you’d just told me you felt the same way!”

“Weiss,” Yang’s tears were falling faster, “you don’t understand-“

“Then help me! Stop saying I don’t understand and tell me how I can!”

Yang was silent for a few moments, then she shook her head, “I...can’t.”

Weiss sighed, “fine, then you can just wallow out here, I guess,” she hung her head and wiped her eyes, “I’m going to check on Ruby, because someone has to care about her.”

She walked into the house, fighting tears as she walked up to Ruby’s room and knocked, “Ruby?” She got no response, but she heard crying, “Ruby, can I come in?” The crying got louder, “okay, I’m coming in.”

She opened the door, not ready for what she saw. Ruby was lying curled up on her side, her forearms covered in bloody lines, her hands clasped around a letter opener that glistened with blood. Weiss gasped and stared in shock, and Ruby shuddered in place, “g-go away.”

“Ruby,” Weiss’s voice cracked as she moved to Ruby’s side, slowly freaking out but trying to stay calm, “dust, Ruby, your aura.” Ruby shook her head, “dust, please!” She started panicking, then let out a shaking breath, “I’m coming right back, don’t move!” She ran to the bathroom, tearing open cabinets to find what she needed. Gauze, a couple washcloths, some disinfectant. She grabbed it all and ran back, hoping that Ruby hadn’t done anything.

“Weiss,” Ruby croaked, the letter opener falling from her hands, “I love her, I love Blake, and I ruined it,” a sob racked her body, “It’s all my fault!”

“No, Ruby,” Weiss shook her head and gently took her partner’s arm, wiping the blood from it as gently as she could. She took some disinfectant and poured it on another washcloth, “this is going to sting,” she wiped down Ruby’s arm, but the girl didn’t even flinch, “and, this isn’t your fault, it’s Yang’s.” She started wrapping Ruby’s arm.

“I should have told you,” Ruby shuddered and cried, “Blake was right, I was scared, I didn’t think about her, and now…” she cried harder.

“Shh, Ruby,” Weiss moved to Ruby’s other arm, repeating the process, “I know things look bad now, but it will be okay. Blake is going to come back, things will be tense, but we’ll talk, and maybe fight, but it will get better,” Weiss put on a smile and looked at her partner, “it’s like you say, we’re team RWBY, and we can make it through anything together.”

Ruby shook her head, “I’m sorry,” she looked down at her arms, seeing the gauze already start to darken from blood, “can you...take things away? I don’t trust myself.”

“Yes, of course,” Weiss nodded and started around the room, grabbing anything Ruby might be able to use to harm herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake leaned over the railing of the bar’s porch, staring out at the blue sea. In the distance, she could see Vale, and she thought about just jumping in and swimming. She needed to get away, everything was becoming too much. Her mind drifted back to Ruby, seeing them confessing their love to Weiss. It made her sick to her stomach. Did she really mean nothing to them? They couldn’t have just said no, they had to tell Weiss they loved her?

Blake beat her fist on the railing, her ears folding down as she held back tears. She was in public, kind of, and she couldn’t break down here.

“Hey, kid,” A gravelly voice caught her attention, “you’re in my brooding spot.”

She turned to see a slouching man with black hair and red eyes. She recognized him, sort of, “you’re Ruby’s uncle, right?”

“Oh, you do know me,” he shrugged and pulled out his flask, “yeah, I’m the pipsqueak’s uncle, and you’re the lucky lady that’s dating her.” He took a sip from his flask.

“I was dating her,” Blake looked back over the ocean, “I don’t think I am anymore.”

“Eh, tough breakup then?” He asked.

“I caught her telling one of our teammates that she loved her, so, yeah, you could call it tough.”

“Huh,” he shrugged, “that doesn’t sound like her, but what do I know?”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “why are you here? I thought their dad was on a mission.”

“I work solo, kid, Tai’s mission is his own,” he took another swig, “but, he did ask me to keep an eye on the house, make sure you kids didn’t burn it down or anything.”

“Well, could have used you an hour ago,” Blake spat.

“Sounds like it,” he took another swig, then sighed, “look, I won’t pretend to understand what you all are going through, I don’t do relationships, but, if you’re here and you’re hurting, then I imagine Ruby’s doing the same thing.”

“I don’t care,” Blake hissed, “I get you’re trying to get me to, but I don’t, Ruby has Weiss now, and I’m staying away from them,” she hung her head, “also, their dad told us about you and Weiss’s sister, so don’t tell me you don’t do relationships.”

Qrow blushed, just the tiniest bit, then chuckled, “okay, kid, you caught me with that one, I’ll admit, but what Winter and I do on our own time isn’t exactly healthy.”

“Keeps their dad awake though,” a smile played at her lips.

“Yeah, I guess it does,” he chuckled again, “look, you seem like you want to get your mind off all of this, so how about I buy you a drink?”

“I’m not old enough to-“

“You are in Patch,” he said with a slight smile, “so how about it?”

She let herself smile, it would be fine, and it would get her mind off of everything, “yeah, okay.”

~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss sat against Ruby’s door, a bag of sharp things sitting next to her. As soon as she had finished, Ruby had sent her away, then locked the door on her, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave. She wanted to keep talking, to distract herself, because if she didn’t, she was going to break down.

She felt tears start to form, and she blinked them away. She couldn’t cry right now, she had to stay strong, until Blake came back and Yang got her shit together, she had to do it, for Ruby. She didn’t even care if Ruby never wanted to see her again, she still had to be there for her.

Weiss took a deep breath, then knocked on Ruby’s door, “Ruby, can you please talk to me?”

She heard some rustling around, then a body thump against the door, “why?”

“I just...I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Im pretty fucking far from okay, Weiss,” Ruby hit the door, making Weiss jump, “I know you don’t understand, but I just lost the love of my life, and it’s all my fault!” She hit the door again, “please, just leave me alone.”

Weiss shook her head, “I’m not going to leave you, Ruby, you’re hurting-“

“Good!” Ruby shouted, “I deserve it, because I was a horrible girlfriend that didn’t care!” It was all anger coming from her, “and now, I’m nothing, so just leave alone and let me be miserable!”

“Ruby-“

“Go away, Weiss!” Ruby screamed, “go away!”

“R-Ruby,” Weiss felt tears coming on, “please, just let me-“

“No!” Ruby hit the door, “stop trying to help, you just make it worse!”

That was the breaking point, and Weiss let the tears fall, “fine. I wanted to help, like you always do, but you clearly don’t need me,” she stood up and walked away, leaving the bag she had collected at Ruby’s door.

To her credit, she made it back to her room before she broke down, but when she did, it hit her hard. Her chest tightened and she fell onto her bed, curling into a tight ball as she cried. Dust, why couldn’t Ruby just let her help? She wanted to make it better, especially since it was her fault.

Just thinking it made her hurt so much more, but it was true. This was all her fault, she pushed Ruby, she was greedy, she couldn’t just be happy with Yang.

Yang. Dust, she didn’t know what she was going to do. She wished she could understand her, but everything she came up with seemed wrong. If they could just talk, maybe it would be better.

“Weiss?” Yang was at her door, not willing to step past the threshold. Her aura had come back enough that her bruises were gone, but she was still covered in dried blood, “I...I wanted to talk-“

“Just, save it, Yang,” Weiss shook her head. As soon as she had heard her voice, any thoughts of just talking it out were whisked away, “I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

“Snowflake, please-“

“You don’t get to call me that,” Weiss’s face was red as she stared at Yang from her balled up body, “not anymore.”

“Please, just hear me out.” Yang sounded desperate, so, reluctantly, Weiss nodded, “I...I was scared, okay? I was scared to tell you the truth, and I thought if you were with Ruby, then I could just forget. I just wanted you to be happy, and I’m sorry.”

Weiss stared at Yang for a few moments, taking everything she said before uncurling and sitting up, “was that supposed to be an apology?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Well, it’s not accepted,” Weiss watched Yang’s face fall, and her chest tightened more, “it was more like an excuse, and you didn’t actually admit you did anything wrong.”

“Weiss-“

“No, I’m not letting you try again,” Weiss wiped at her eyes, “go away until you can actually figure out if you’re sorry.” Yang just stood in the doorway, dumbstruck, and Weiss sighed. With a flick of her wrist, her semblance closed the door, shutting her away and hopefully keeping Yang out.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake took another sip from her glass, grimacing as it burned her throat. She’d never had alcohol before, and so far, she wasn’t impressed, “so, Qrow, why Winter?” She asked mostly to stop thinking about Ruby again, but based on what she knew about them, she was also curious, “you two seem very...antagonist towards each other.”

“Heh, well,” he straightened up and took a swig from his flask, and Blake immediately recognized the motions from Yang and Ruby, “it all started about a year ago, I was up in Atlas on a...mission, and, despite my arguments on the matter, I was stuck with a specialist to ensure nothing went wrong,” he took another drink, and Blake raised an eyebrow.

“Let me guess, everything went wrong?”

“Pfft, are you kidding? The mission was a success, the problems came...after the mission. You see, up in Solitas, they get blizzards pretty frequently, and we just so happened to get stuck in one, for five days.”

“Oh, I see where this is going,” Blake rolled her eyes and took another drink, already feeling a buzz in the back of her head. Either this drink was very strong, or she was a lightweight.

“No you don’t, sure, we drove each other crazy in that blizzard, and slept in the same bed for warmth, but our...relationship didn’t start until a few months later, when a certain school started their newest year, and my nieces happened to be attending.”

“You were both in Vale?”

“No, we were stuck on an island together.” Blake let out a laugh, and Qrow smiled, “I’m serious, a freak run of bad luck led to us stuck on an island, with no one except each other for company, and no way off for three weeks.”

Blake laughed again, then took another drink. She was starting to get used to it, “so, what, you started hate-fucking?”

“She started it,” Qrow corrected, “those Schnee women, they get pent up easy, and they don’t stop.”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Blake’s mind drifted to Weiss, and she frowned, “so, is your relationship just sexual, or?”

“Yeah, and it’s staying that way,” he sighed, “I honestly can’t stand her most of the time, she’s a stuck up military woman, but when we’re alone, when she’s relaxed and comfortable with me, I can handle it.” He took another drink, “not, that it’s any of your business, of course.”

“Yeah,” she downed the rest of her drink, then sighed.

“So, what about you and Ruby? How is that going, or, how was that going?” Qrow seemed genuinely interested, “I thought she liked Winter’s obnoxious little sister?”

Blake furrowed her brow, “yeah, they do,” she realized what she said and corrected herself, “I mean, she does.”

“Hey, no secrets with me,” he smiled, “Ruby’s talked to me about that, and while I’m not the best, I try to be there for them.”

“Oh, well, they do like Weiss, a lot more than I thought,” she groaned and started playing with her glass, “they told her that they loved her, and I heard them say it.”

“Well, that certainly is cut and dry,” he watched Blake tilt the glass back and forth, “so why does it feel like there’s more to the story?”

“Because it’s Yang’s fault it happened at all!” She slammed the glass down, “she knew me and Ruby were dating, she knew we were keeping it a secret, and she sabotaged our relationship to get Weiss and Ruby together!” She started crying, “I thought she was my partner, I thought she cared about me, about all of us, but she doesn’t!”

“Hey, listen, I’m not gonna tell you that what Yang did was right, cause based on what you’re telling me, it’s a whole lot of fucked up,” Qrow shook his head, “but, why are you blaming Ruby for it?”

“Because they didn’t have to say they loved Weiss! They could have told her the truth! And yeah, Weiss would be hurt, but that’s better than this!”

“Because then it’s not your heart hurting, right?” Blake stopped what she was about to say, and Qrow continued, “you know, Ruby is a kind soul, they care about everyone, and they just want everyone to be happy, and most of the time, for them, it’s possible. But, it sounds like they were stuck between a rock and a hard place, and they took what they thought was the safest option,” Blake frowned, mostly because she knew he was right, “now, I’m not saying you need to forgive them yet, they messed up, and you’re right to be angry and hurt, but, you should try to understand.” Qrow’s scroll buzzed, and he pulled it out and sighed, “well, that’s not going to make this easier,” he stood up and took one more drink before saying, “look, there’s an Inn above this bar, stay there a couple nights to work through this, on me,” he tossed a lot of Lien on the table.

“You don’t need to-“

“Don't let me change my mind, just take it,” he shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’ve gotta deal with something, you be safe, kid.” He walked off, leaving Blake alone, with a pile of Lien, and her heart and mind twisting around each other.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yang laid on the ground outside next to Crescent Rose, staring up at the sky. She was at a loss for anything. She had tried to apologize, it didn’t work, she tried to talk with Ruby, it didn’t work, she tried calling Blake, it didn’t work. Nothing she did worked. God, why couldn’t they see that she was trying? She wanted to make things better, so why weren’t they letting her?

“Hey, firecracker,” Qrow stood over her, blocking the sun and frowning down at her, “you really messed up this time, didn’t you?” Yang didn’t respond, and he sighed, “look, I got your message, so just tell me what you need.”

“I don’t know what to do,” she sighed and covered her face with her hands, “I tried apologizing, and they all just ignored me!”

“Can’t imagine why,” he pulled out his flask and sat down next to her, “but it could be that you fucked up knowingly and didn’t care how it affected them.”

Yang groaned, “I did what I had to!”

Qrow scoffed and took a drink, “Yeah, that excuse isn’t gonna fly. So, let me try something else, what the fuck is your problem?!” His sudden shout startled Yang back.

“I just want Weiss to be happy!” She shouted back, her eyes turning red, “and no one understands!”

“Yeah? Well what about your sister, and your partner?” Qrow shot back, “what happens to their happiness?” Yang looked away, “yeah, you didn’t think about that, did you?”

“I did,” Yang said quietly, “it just...isn’t as important.”

“Hmph, no wonder no one’s accepting your apology,” he took another swig, “look, Yang, I’m not gonna sit here and argue why you’re obviously wrong, I know that you know, you just need to admit it,” he stood up, “go talk to your mom, maybe she can help.”

“Oh yeah, let me just track down my mom,” Yang rolled her eyes.

“Not Raven, your mom,” he sighed, moving around Yang to pull Crescent Rose from the ground, “my sister gave birth to you, but she didn’t raise you, and she didn’t care enough to stay around and see you grow up,” he started walking towards the house, “go talk to Summer, she will help.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Ruby stared up at the ceiling, unblinking until Qrow’s face appeared in their vision, “Uncle Qrow?”

“Hey, pipsqueak,” he frowned and raised Crescent Rose, “you left her outside.”

“I know,” they looked away, “I don’t trust myself right now,” they raised their bandaged arms, “just put her outside, and then leave me alone.”

“Ruby, you can’t just lock yourself away-“

“Yeah, I can,” Ruby turned further away, “my aura will keep me alive, it’s fine.”

“You’re right, it will keep you alive, but the second you drop it, you’re gonna wish you’d taken care of yourself,” he put a hand on their arm, “take it from someone who watched your dad go through the same thing.”

“It’s different,” Ruby insisted, “dad did everything right, and Yang’s mom still left, my mom still left,” they started crying, “I messed up, I hurt the people I care about, I deserve to be miserable and alone!”

“Look, Ruby, it’s not your fault that Yang acted the way she did, okay?”

“I know! But I still told Weiss I loved her, I still hurt Blake, I couldn’t just say no, I had to keep everyone happy!” They cried harder, “I just...want them to be happy, I don’t want them to leave…” they devolved into sobs, their body curling as close as it could to itself.

“I know, kid, I know,” he patted their arm a few times, “hey, I’ll be downstairs, if you need me, okay? I’m gonna stay until your dad gets back.”

Ruby didn’t respond, but as soon as Qrow left they sobbed louder. They didn’t want to be alone, they wanted someone to stay, they wanted Blake to stay. God, they wanted Blake to be here so bad, to feel her arms hold them tight, to hear her say that everything was going to be okay. They wanted to tell her the truth, that no matter what they had said, they loved Blake more than life itself. They fell asleep with that thought consuming them, their sobs becoming quieter as the energy was sapped from their body.

~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yang stood in front of Summer’s grave, awkwardly trying to think of what to say. She’d never done this before, it was Ruby’s thing, talking to her mom, and Yang felt like she was intruding on something sacred. She knew she needed to say something though, so she started with the basics, “h-hey, mom,” it felt so weird, saying those words to her, “Qrow said I should come talk to you, so, here I am.”

There was no response. Of course there was no response, she was talking to a gravestone. She groaned and sat on the ground.

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” she hung her head, “like, I get it, Ruby and Blake are clearly into each other, but, Weiss loves Ruby more!” She groaned more and hit the ground, “Weiss absolutely adores her, and I just want her to be happy, I don’t understand why they don’t understand that! It’s not difficult, I want Weiss to be happy, and for her to be happy, their relationship just, can’t exist!”

Still no response, but she pretended there was.

“Why do I want Weiss to be happy?” As soon as the question passed her lips her chest started to tighten, and she felt tears in her eyes, “because, I love her, obviously. I want nothing but her happiness, that means I’ll do anything for her,” she sighed, “even if it’s ruining my sister’s relationship with my partner.”

That should have been what drove her to sanity, but it only made her dig in deeper to her belief.

“And so what if Ruby and Blake are upset?!” She shouted, “who cares! They’ll get over it, It’s not a big deal! Relationships come and go all the time, and theirs is just out of nowhere!” She smiled, a crazy smile that should never have crossed her face, “yeah, it’s fine, I’m just helping them!” She laughed a bit, “I’m doing the right thing, right?!”

She was met with deafening silence, and her tears started falling faster.

“God, I don’t know why I fucking bothered!” She buried her face in her hands and sobbed, “I don’t know why…” she sobbed louder, “I don’t know…”

~~~~~~~~~

Blake stumbled towards the Xiao Long-Rose house, her vision swimming. It was dark now, not that it mattered to her. She had spent the Lien Qrow had given her on drinks, and she was now very, very drunk. She hadn’t forgotten everything that had happened, but all she could remember was Ruby.

Ruby, her beautiful love, she was supposed to be mad at them, for...she racked her brain for the answer...oh yeah, they told Weiss that they loved her. She laughed a bit, it was such a silly thing to be mad about, but she still was.

The house came into view, and she looked up at it, she needed to find Ruby’s room. She knew she would know it as soon as she saw it, and she did. Despite her drunkenness, she was still balanced enough to climb up the house, and she made good time up to the window. She peered inside and saw Ruby curled up in their bed, their arms bandaged.

Blake frowned, that wasn’t right, Ruby didn’t normally wear bandages like that. She started tapping on the window, whispering, kind of, “Ruuuuuuby. Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuby.” They didn’t seem to notice, so she got louder, “Ruuuuuby!” They started stirring in their sleep, and Blake got even louder, “Ruby, wake up!”

They rolled out of bed suddenly, a confused look on their face that was quickly replaced with joy and sadness as they saw Blake. They ran over to the window, wrenching it open and crying, “Blake! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just, I just…” they cried harder, “I’m sorry!”

Blake cocked her head in confusion, then hiccuped, “R-Ruby, why are you crying?” She crawled in through the now open window, awkwardly cupping their face in her hands and wiping away their tears, “no tears, they don’t belong here,” she mumbled, then smiled as she saw Ruby’s eyes, “hehe, your eyes are soooooo pretty.”

“Blake, what?” Ruby shook their head, “I’m sorry, about what happened with Weiss, I...I can’t say I didn’t mean it, but-“

“Soooo pretty,” Blake interrupted them and pushed them towards the bed, “I love them sooooo much,” they both fell, with Blake giggling as she stared down at Ruby, “I love you, sooooo, soooooo much.” She hiccuped again.

“Blake,” Ruby was so confused, and then they caught a whiff of Blake’s breath, “oh, Blake, you’re drunk,” they smiled a bit, then started crying again, “that’s why you’re back, isn’t it? Because you’re so drunk you forgot that you’re angry?”

“Nooooo,” Blake shook her head, making herself dizzy, “I wanted to see you!” She smiled and fell to the side, her eyes never leaving Ruby, “I missed you.”

“But...I hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Blake started tearing up, “but, I still needed to see you, cause you’re hurting more,” she grabbed Ruby’s hands and pulled them up to her mouth, kissing them softly, “you have a lot of bandages.”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby cried, but Blake shushed them.

“No, I understand,” she had a moment of clarity as she kissed Ruby’s hands again, “you haven’t used your aura.”

“No.”

“It’s going to hurt more.”

“I know.”

Blake nodded, “do you, want to go back to sleep?”

“Please,” Ruby nodded and wrapped their arms around Blake, holding her tight as they whispered, “I love you so much, okay? Even if you wake up tomorrow and hate me, I’ll always, always love you.”

“I know, Ruby,” Blake smiled and kissed the top of her head, “I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Blake woke the next morning with a splitting headache, and her heart filled with a mixture of confusing emotions. When her eyes opened, the light only made her headache worse, but it was sort of worth it to see Ruby pressed against her, asleep and content. When she saw them, she couldn’t be angry anymore, but she knew as soon as they woke up, something was going to happen. So, instead of rushing the morning, she enjoyed the moment as much as she could.

When Ruby finally woke up, they immediately started crying, “Blake,” they held her tighter, “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Blake held them tight, “do you want to talk, or, should I go?”

“Talk,” Ruby mumbled and continued to cry, “I...I...I’m sorry, I know what I did was terrible, and I didn’t think about you at all, and, we-“ they shook their head, “no, I...I should have said something...I shouldn’t have told Weiss that I loved her, I’m sorry!” They buried their face in Blake’s shoulder, “I’m sorry! I don’t deserve you...and you deserve so much better!”

Blake sighed, then held Ruby closer, “it’s not just your fault, okay? I should have said something sooner, I...I should have told you I loved you sooner,” she kissed the top of their head, “because I do, I love you so much, and just being here, with you, it makes it a little easier, but,” she felt tears in her eyes and shook her head, “I don’t know if we can go back, not right away, because, it’s obvious you have feelings for Weiss, and she has feelings for you, and you could both be happy together.”

“But, I don’t want to be happy with her, I want to be happy with you,” Ruby insisted, crying harder as they squeezed Blake tight, “I want just you, okay? What I said to Weiss, that was coming from before us, and now…” they looked up at Blake, “I can’t imagine being without you.”

“Heh,” Blake smiled and kissed her forehead, “god, you’re so romantic,” she kissed her forehead again, “okay, I...I want to give us a chance to fix this, with each other, so, rules. No being naked together, no teasing, no touching besides hugs and holding hands, definitely no kisses. You need to start taking care of yourself better, because this,” she touched Ruby’s arms, “it’s not okay.”

“Okay,” Ruby nodded, blinking away tears, “and, you’ll tell me when I’m being too much, you won’t let me get away with this again.”

“And you won’t let yourself do it either,” Blake added, “I know, you want us all to be happy, but if you want us to be a thing, you need to prioritize us, please.”

“Yeah,” they smiled and nodded, “and, if we ever go back to it, no sex with the others, not unless we’re both there.”

“Yeah, good thinking,” Blake kissed their forehead one more time, then blushed, “sorry, force of habit.”

“It’s okay,” Ruby started sitting up, “come on, you reek of alcohol, and I need to change these,” they paused as they touched the bandages, “I’m sorry...that I wasn’t strong enough.”

“I got drunk with your uncle’s money,” Blake hugged Ruby from behind, “neither of us were strong yesterday, but, we can be better, okay? We keep getting better, every day, and things will be okay.”


	15. Journal Entry: Day 4

_ Hey, Journal, _ Ruby wrote slowly, the summer sun filtering through their window,  _ I know I haven’t written in two days, but, don’t worry, things are fine, _ They tapped the pen against their head. This was always the hard part, figuring out how to start,  _ It’s officially been four days since, everything happened, me and Blake are doing good, still going slow, but, I think that’s okay. We’re still, figuring out what’s okay, I guess? She doesn’t want to push too much, and neither do I, so, we’re kinda stagnating. Not that that’s a bad thing! It’s good, we’re good, I just, _ they sighed to themselves,  _ I kinda miss all the other stuff, you know? _

_ Oh, Weiss is doing better, she’s been so understanding and helpful, it’s great! I think it’s to get away from Yang, but, I can’t really blame her. Weiss and Blake had a talk, so that’s good too! I think they’re still upset with themselves, I know I am, but we’re trying to get better. We all want Team RWBY back in fighting shape before school starts again. If Yang ever does anything, that is. _

_ Yang. _ They stared at the name on the page, wishing they could put all of their feelings into words,  _ She hasn’t helped. She just, keeps making excuses, and arguing with Weiss and Blake. She won’t even talk to me. Blake wants to give up on her at this point, and I don’t blame her, but, at night, I hear her sobbing, and I just, can’t help but feel sorry for her. She needs help, but she won’t let any of us in. _

_ I think that’s all for right now, I know it’s going to get crazy in a few days, once dad gets back, but, we’ll figure it all out. I’ll write again tomorrow, promise. _

They set their pen down, then leaned back in their chair. Their hands ran up their arms, feeling the bumps of each healing scar. It made them sad, to know that they had done this to themselves again, but, they needed them, to remind them of what happened, to show how low they could go, and that they were going to get better. There was a knock at the door, and they looked over, “come in!”

“Ruby,” Weiss opened the door, not looking at her as she asked, “do you...want to come help with lunch? Blake said it was okay, and-“

Ruby nodded, it was weird that Weiss insisted on asking Blake whenever she wanted to ask Ruby to do something, but...she understood, “yeah, I’ll be down in a bit. Is Yang down there?”

“She’s in the living room, laying face down on the couch, she’s awake, but not responding to anyone, so, pretty par for the course,” Weiss shrugged and sighed, “I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“It’ll be okay, Weiss,” Ruby stretched and stood up, “come on, let’s head down,” she joined Weiss and smiled a bit at her, “what’s for lunch?”

“I’m...going to try and make omelettes for us,” she blushed and smiled as well, “will...you be okay using a knife? I need help preparing the fillings.”

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be fine,” Ruby said with pep. They both walked downstairs, and as they passed the living room, Ruby looked over at Yang. She was an absolute mess, and Ruby’s heart hurt, “Yang, you okay?” Yang visible tensed, but said nothing, “me and Weiss are gonna make lunch, it’s gonna be omelettes!” She tried to be happy, but Yang just tensed more, “do you...want us to make you one? I know you haven’t been eating much-“

“I’m fine.” Yang’s muffled voice shut Ruby down.

“Oh, okay, I just thought-“

“I’m. Fine.” Yang growled.

“O-okay,” Ruby sighed and entered the kitchen, seeing Weiss shake her head, “where do you need me, chef?”

“Grab some mushrooms and get chopping, I’ll start on the onion and tomato,” Weiss opened the fridge, “what do you think, bacon for the meat?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ruby came up behind Weiss, nabbing the mushrooms from the shelf and turning over to the counter. She crossed and grabbed a cutting board, then stopped as she was reaching for the knife. Her hand started shaking, and she shook her head, “Weiss-“

“Hey, it’s okay,” Weiss came up next to her, pulling out the knife and setting it on the counter, “you...wanna start cooking the bacon instead?”

“Y-yes please,” Ruby stepped back, “I’m sorry-“

“It’s fine, Ruby,” she pointed to the stove, “get cooking, we have to cook the mushrooms too.”

They both settled into their own work, chopping and frying and sautéing, all without more than a few words passed between them. It was a testament to their partnership, that Weiss didn’t even have to speak and Ruby would pass her the pepper, that without a word Weiss would pass her new things to cook. They swapped jobs and ingredients and spots fluidly, the only problem being keeping Ruby away from the knives.

When the eggs finally started cooking, Ruby took a step back, letting Weiss take over, she had wanted to make them after all, “don’t stop whisking until your eggs have almost completely settled, you want them to be fluffy,” Ruby commented while watching Weiss work, “and don’t forget, the eggs keep cooking after you take them off the heat, and you need to time that with your fillings, and-“

“I’ve got it, Ruby,” Weiss chuckled, “but, thank you.”

“Mmm, something smells good,” Blake walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, then wrapped Ruby in a hug, “hey, you doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ruby took a breath, inhaling the scent of Blake’s clean hair, “you smell nice.”

“I try,” she pulled back from the hug, her face noticeably redder, “hey, Weiss.”

“Focusing, Blake,” Weiss smiled, “what do you want in your omelette? we’ve got bacon, mushrooms, onions, some tomato, cheese that Ruby insisted on.”

“Everything for me,” Blake smiled, then dropped it as she asked, “you...making one for Yang, too?”

“If she wants one,” Weiss sighed, “do you mind asking? Ruby tried earlier, but maybe you’ll have more luck.”

“Yeah, no problem,” she sighed and walked into the living room, the sight of her partner so devoid of energy and life on the couch twisting her up inside, “Yang, Weiss’s making omelettes, you want one?” The blonde didn’t respond, “Yang, yes or no?” She still said nothing, and Blake sighed, “fine.”

“So that’s a no, huh?” Weiss plated up her first omelette, “Blake, that’s yours, Ruby, what do you want?”

“Same as Blake, but no tomato,” she grabbed Blake’s plate and handed it to her.

“Coming right up,” Weiss looked over her shoulder to see Blake sitting patiently at the table, “eat up, Blake, you don’t want it to get cold.”

Blake shrugged and took a bite, “oh, wow,” her eyes sparkled and she took another bite, “Weiss, this is really good.”

“You don’t have to lie, Blake-“

“I’m serious, this is really good,” she took a few more bites, moaning quietly at the taste, “If this is your first attempt, I think you’re on your way to replacing Ruby as team cook.”

“Hey, I helped make like, half of that,” Ruby smiled at Blake, “we can share the-“ she stopped as Yang walked into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. Her eyes were dark, her face was pale, she looked terrible.

“W-Weiss, c-can you make me one too?” She asked quietly, her eyes cast at the ground, “I understand if you don’t, but-“

“Shut it, what do you want in it?” She plated Ruby’s omelette, and the girl took it quietly, sitting next to Blake.

“Everything, please,” she looked over at the table, barely making eye contact with Blake and Ruby, “can I...sit down, please?”

“Yeah,” Blake pointed to the seat across from her, “after your omelette is done.”

“O-okay.”

The kitchen was silent, save for the sounds of cooking from Weiss and the quiet delight from Ruby as she started eating. No one looked at Yang, and she didn’t look at them. When her omelette was done, she crossed to take it, then sat down across from Blake.

Her first bite was slow, but her eyes got brighter, “that’s...amazing,” her voice was barely above a whisper, “that’s so good, it’s…” she started tearing up, and she dropped her fork, “I’m sorry,” she pushed her plate forward and placed her head in her arms on the table, a sob racking her body, “I’m so fucking sorry!”

There was silence as they all watched her cry, even as Weiss finished her own omelette, she kept her eyes on Yang.

“Why?” Blake asked, once Weiss had sat down, “no excuses, no bullshit, just say why.”

“Blake…” Yang’s voice cracked as she looked up at her partner, “I hurt you, so much, I sabotaged your relationship with Ruby, I told you that your relationship didn’t matter, I knew your relationship existed and still forced Weiss forward, It’s despicable, and terrible, and awful, and I’m sorry!”

“Yeah,” Blake nodded at Weiss, who was silently eating her omelette, “now her.”

“Weiss. I pushed you towards a relationship that I wanted you to have, because I was too scared to admit that I love you,” Weiss turned red, but she said nothing, “I hurt you, by rejecting you, by making you unknowingly cheat with Ruby, by forcing you to find happiness in a place other than where you already had it. I don’t deserve your love, or your happiness, or anything, and...I’m sorry!”

Weiss swallowed and pointed her fork at Ruby, “what about her?”

“Ruby,” she looked over at her sister, but before she could say anything, Ruby was standing up and walking around the table.

“Yang, you hurt me in all the ways that you hurt Blake, I’m not going to make you say it again,” she frowned and gave her sister a hug, “but, you’re going to apologize, and you’re going to work your ass off to make up for this, okay?”

“Yeah,” Yang looked up at Ruby, somewhat in awe at her little sister, “I am so sorry, for everything.”

“Okay,” she nodded and went back to her seat, “finish your food, because I have something I need to say too.”

“Ruby, what is it?” Blake asked.

“Remember our secret?” Ruby smiled a bit, “I wanna tell them.”

“Okay,” Blake patted the back of their hand, “I’m here for you.”

“I know,” they watched Yang devour the rest of her omelette, clearly showing how hungry she actually was, then cleared their throat once she was done, “Weiss, Yang, I’m Ruby, and I’m...not a girl,” they smiled and rubbed the back of their head, “but, I’m not a guy either, I’m...in between?”

“You’re non-binary,” Weiss guessed, “like, in between, you prefer they over she, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Ruby chuckled, “I guess it’s nice to know there’s a word for it,” they looked over at Yang, “so, yeah, I prefer they and them and all those, but, I’m not gonna freak out if you use she or her or whatever. In fact for somethings, like, girlfriend, for instance,” they squeezed Blake’s hand, “I prefer that.”

“I called it,” Yang smiled at Ruby, “kinda.”

“You did not,” Ruby rolled their eyes, “you could not have possibly known.”

“Umm, you tried going by he for awhile at Signal, so I knew something was up,” Yang smiled wider, “plus, you’ve always said you wanted to be a huntsman, so…” she shrugged, “I called it, sis,” she dropped her smile, “or, uh, fuck, I didn’t mean-“

“Sis is fine, I promise,” Ruby assured her, “you guys, took this a lot better than I thought.”

“Of course, we’re your team, Ruby,” Weiss smiled kindly, “it doesn’t matter to us, but it matters to you, and we will respect that.”

“Thanks, guys,” they smiled, “so, following that, we’re starting training again today, Yang,” they smirked, “you get to start making it up to us by being our training dummy.”

Yang nodded, “y-yeah, I deserve that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright, I think that’s enough,” Ruby sighed and stretched their back, “what do you guys think?”

“I’m feeling better,” Blake sheathed her weapon, “Weiss?”

“I’m fine,” she shrugged and looked over at Yang, “Yang, how are you feeling?”

“Like I just got beat into for an hour,” Yang groaned and sat on the ground, “but I’m fine.”

“You sure, Yang, it wasn’t too much?” Ruby asked.

“I’m fine,” Yang rubbed her head, “If this is what it takes to make things better, then I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Ruby sheathed their weapon and sighed, “I’m gonna grab us all some water, be back in a moment.”

“Thanks, Ruby,” Blake said, smiling as she watched her girlfriend walk away. She looked at Weiss, and then at Yang. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about either of them. Obviously, she was upset with Yang, but she was trying to keep her temper in check for the sake of the team. Weiss, though, she...didn’t trust her, even though she knew Weiss wouldn’t do anything, especially not now, she still didn’t trust her, “hey, Weiss,” she bent down and picked up a stone, then whipped it at the heiress, “catch!”

Weiss reacted just fast enough to put her aura back up, and the stone nailed her between the eyes, “ah, Blake!”

“Come on, Weiss, you’ve gotta be faster than that!” Blake picked up another stone and threw it. It hit Weiss just as fast as the other one, and she felt a rush, “come on, Weiss!”

“Blake, dust,” Weiss cursed and ducked as another stone came sailing past.

“Come on, Weiss!” Blake growled, chucking stones faster and faster, “come on!”

“Blake, stop!” Weiss swung Myrtenaster, sending a wave of flame that hit Blake in the chest, “what is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” She yelled, “What’s wrong with me!” She threw another stone, then drew Gambol Shroud, “I don’t know!”

Yang looked between the two girls, then sighed and stood up, “you two, you shouldn’t do this.”

“Shut up, Yang!” Blake growled, “this is your fault!”

“Why is it my fault you’re mad at Weiss?”

“Really?” Blake shouted, “do you want me to list every single reason this is your fault!”

“Blake, I know I messed up, but I apologized-“

“That does not mean you are forgiven!” Weiss screamed, drowning out Blake, “okay? You fucked up! And you would be lucky if we ever forgive you!”

Yang hung her head, then launched herself at Weiss, her fist connecting with Weiss’s quickly raised sword, “I did it for you!” She stared into Weiss’s eyes, trying to fight back tears, “I know I fucked up, I know you don’t forgive me, but I also don’t regret it!” The words made them all fall silent, including Ruby, who had just come back, “because I just wanted you to be happy! And I would do it again!”

“Yang,” Ruby was quiet, but their voice thundered with authority, “go inside, we are talking.”

“Don't tell me what to do-“ there was a bang, and a shot flew past her ear, close enough to almost hit.

“I said, go inside!” Ruby stared down their sister through the scope of Crescent Rose, “the next shot won’t miss.”

Yang glared at them, “fine.” She walked into the house, leaving the three alone.

“Blake, what is your problem?” Ruby lowered Crescent Rose, but was ready to pick her up again, “I get things are tense between you two, but you said we were going to get better.”

“Ruby, I know what I said, but-“

“That means not starting fights!” Ruby shouted, “go to my room, wait there until I come up there.” Blake nodded, sheathing her weapon and going inside, “Weiss,” they sighed, “I know you didn’t do anything wrong, but, I think it’s for the best if you and Blake aren’t alone together, okay?”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Weiss nodded and sighed, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have fought back, I just-“

“No, you did the right thing,” Ruby walked up to Weiss, sheathing their weapon with a flourish, “Don't let Blake bully you, okay? Just because she’s struggling doesn’t mean it’s okay.”

“But, it’s my fault,” Weiss wiped at her eyes, “I tried to get a relationship from you, and I can tell Blake thinks I’m going to do it again,” she shook her head, “I don’t want to do that, Ruby, I don’t want to hurt you two! I can see how happy you are, even right now, while it’s slow, and I should have been able to see it before!”

“Weiss, don’t try to shoulder all the blame on yourself, that isn’t fair. I should have said something, I shouldn’t have been scared to tell you guys the truth,” Ruby smiled, just trying to put Weiss at ease, “we all messed up, and…we all have to work together to make it better.”

“Okay,” Weiss nodded and tried to smile back.

“Good, now, give me Myrtenaster.”

“What?”

“After what I just walked in on, I’m not trusting any of you with weapons, or myself,” Ruby beckoned for the sword, “I’m locking them all up until we are better, and if that means we don’t train a day until we go back to Beacon, then that’s what’s going to happen.”

Weiss looked into Ruby’s eyes, seeing the determination in them, and chastising herself for falling in love with them all over again, “yeah, here,” she placed her sword in their hands, “I’m going to go to my room, okay? I’ll be back down for dinner.”

“That’s for the best,” Ruby held the sword gingerly, following Weiss inside until they got to the living room, before sitting next to Yang, who was angrily curled in a ball on the couch, “what the fuck, Yang?”

“I didn’t mean it-“

“Don't try to backpedal from this, Yang,” Ruby glared at their sister, “you said you would hurt us all again, you said you don’t regret it,” they tried to stay calm, as much as they were hurting, they needed to be the mediator, “that needs to change. If we are all going to get better, that needs to change.”

“I know, but-“

“But what, Yang? What excuse could you possibly have that justifies what you did?”

“I’m in love,” Yang croaked out, “I’m still in love, and it fucking hurts, and when I was doing everything I could to push Weiss to you, it made the pain go away,” she gestured to their arms, “it’s my version of that.”

“Except, this doesn’t hurt other people, only me,” Ruby rubbed their arm, then sighed, “I understand that you’re hurting, and that your love is what’s hurting you, but if you have to hurt everyone that cares about you instead of just admitting to yourself and to Weiss the truth, then you don’t deserve love, Yang,” they held out their hands, “give me Ember Celica.”

“What, why?!”

“Because I told you to, Yang,” Ruby snapped, “no one is getting any weapons until we can get better, so hand them over, or I will rip them off your wrists.”

“Fine,” Yang took her bracelets off, the familiar weight leaving her and making her uncomfortable, “I’m staying down here.”

“Okay, I’ll be down with Weiss in a few hours to start dinner.” Ruby took the bracelets and started upstairs. They entered their room, not making eye contact with Blake until they had put all the weapons they had in their closet, “put Gambol Shroud in here.”

“Ruby-“

“Do it, Blake,” they waited until she did, then slammed the closet door shut and screamed, “What the fuck is wrong with you, Blake!” It wasn’t a question that she was allowed to answer, “I get that you’re worried about us, I get that you’re angry, I am angry too! I understand that you don’t trust Weiss, but you need to get your shit together!”

“Ruby, please-“

“We said it, Blake, that we were going to get better! We can not do that if we are fighting, we can not do that if we are constantly untrusting of one another! We need to be better, Blake, we need to be the bigger people, and it needs to be both of us, because I can’t do it alone!” They started crying, their pent up frustration pouring out.

“Ruby,” Blake wrapped them in her arms, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that. I want to get better, I really do, but, every time I see Weiss, I think about you two, every time I look at Yang, I think about her saying those words to me,” she started crying as well, “it hurts, Ruby, and it makes me upset, and I’m lashing out, and I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Ruby wiped their tears on Blake’s shirt, “you...you should go, until dinner, I think we all need to be alone.”

“Will you be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Ruby broke the hug, “now, go, please.”


	16. Journal Entry: Day 7

_ Hey, Journal, it’s been a couple days, again, _ Ruby sighed, looking over at Blake still asleep in their bed,  _ I know what I said, but, I don’t know how well I can keep up with this writing every day thing. Anyways, enough excuses. _

_ Everything has stagnated, and I think it’s going to get worse. Dad is supposed to come home today, and I know he’s going to freak out. I don’t want it to happen, to have to explain why I’m suddenly covered in scars, why none of us are really talking and why we can’t even look at each other. _

_ Blake is getting better, though. She really took our fight to heart, and, _ Ruby looked over at Blake again,  _ she hasn’t started any more fights. But she’s still not comfortable around Weiss, or Yang, and it’s gotten to the point where she’s constantly with me. Which is nice, It lets us test the waters of our relationship more, but, I really do wish they would all just make up. I know that’s a fantasy, but I want it to happen, I want things back to normal. _

A tear fell onto the page, and they wiped away the tears,  _ Weiss is still Weiss, she’s embracing her position as cook, and she’s doing really well. I think it’s her attempt to help us all get together, since it’s basically become the only time we can all be in the same room without something happening. _

_ She, hasn’t been getting along with Yang. That fight a few days ago unbottled something inside her, and she started taking every chance to put Yang down, and as cathartic it is to watch Yang get put down, she needs to stop if we’re ever going to get anywhere. I’ll talk to her later, hopefully. _

_ And Yang has gotten worse. As much as Weiss is mean to her, Yang is devastating right back. She just says anything now, she doesn’t care, she doesn’t think, she just does. She told Blake she wanted to watch our relationship fall apart after Blake started getting angry with how obstinate she’s been. _

_ It hurts, watching her like this. I just want my sister back again, but every time I try to talk, I just snap on her, I try so hard to be calm and nice, but the way Yang acts, it’s like she doesn’t care. And I know she does! _

“Mmm, Ruby,” Blake yawned and rolled over to look at them, “why am I in your bed?”

“You fell asleep after our talk last night, about going a bit further with some things,” they sighed, “Don't worry, I slept in Yang’s bed, so nothing could happen.”

“Oh, yeah,” Blake nodded and sat up, her eyes still half closed, “you know, I’m not trying to push you, I don’t want to make you do something if-“

“It’s fine, Blake,” they smiled at her, “I’m not gonna meltdown from a kiss on the cheek now and again,” they laughed as Blake blushed, “but if you get any friskier, I might.”

“Sorry, I just, miss it, I’m sorry-“ she stopped as Ruby got up and kissed her gently on the cheek.

“Stop apologizing, you’re doing better,” Ruby smiled and sat back down, “it’s about time for lunch, why don’t you head downstairs while I finish this up, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Blake yawned and got out of bed, stretching before putting a kiss on Ruby’s cheek, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“See you,” Ruby kept their smile as they finished up their writing.  _ I just hope today is the start of something better. I want things to be better, for all of us. _

They set their pen down and nodded, today was the last day something bad happened, they were sure of it.

They were immediately less sure of it as they walked downstairs and saw their dad standing in the living room, staring down their teammates while Qrow watched from the sides, “oh, dad, you’re back.”

“Yeah, and what a welcome party,” he sighed and pointed to the couch, “sit down, and start explaining.”

“Uncle Qrow didn’t tell you?” They asked, awkwardly sitting between Yang and Blake.

“Hey, don’t drag me into this, kid,” he took a drink and shrugged, “this is your problem.”

Ruby nodded, “dad, it’s my fault, I haven’t been completely honest, and I made everything worse,” they stared their dad in the eye, “I’m in love with Blake, and we’ve been dating for a while now, and I didn’t tell anyone because I was scared. Everything that happened is my fault.”

“Yeah, uh huh,” Tai rolled his eyes, “I’m not stupid, Ruby, I can tell you’re trying to cover for someone,” he turned to Yang, “Yang, explain the absolute mess you have gotten yourself into.”

Yang stared at him, “I wanted Weiss to be happy, and I knew about Blake and Ruby’s relationship,” she started to stand up, pushing Ruby away as they tried to hold her back, “so, I intentionally pushed Weiss and Ruby together, to the point where they told each other that they loved one another, Blake heard that.”

“What the fuck?” He sighed and shook his head, “I thought I raised you better than this.”

“That’s funny, cause I don’t remember you raising me at all!”

“Yang, don’t do this.”

“Shut up, Ruby! You can’t tell me what to do, you’re just a stupid kid in a cape who doesn’t even know whether she’s a girl or not!”

“Yang!” Weiss snapped, “you can’t talk to them like that!”

“Fuck off, Weiss! I did everything for you, and you can’t even be grateful for that!”

“That’s such a bullshit excuse, Yang!” Blake stood up and stared her partner down, “you didn’t do anything for Weiss, you did it for yourself. Because you are a selfish, miserable bitch that can’t even admit that she might be in love with someone for real, so you intentionally ruin everything to make it worse! Fuck, you can’t even apologize properly when you know you messed up!”

“Guys, please-“ Ruby begged quietly.

“Why should I apologize?! Because I want my sister to be with someone who wasn’t a domestic terrorist?! Because I don’t want her to get in a relationship with someone who, literally until a year ago, burned and robbed and pillaged exactly like a fucking bandit!”

“Oh yeah, cause you know so much about that,” Blake shoved her back, “after all, your mother left you to go be a bandit! So guess what, that makes another person that doesn’t give a shit about you!”

“Blake, Yang, stop-“

“Blake, you can’t just say that to her!” Weiss said, jumping to Yang’s defense.

“I absolutely fucking can! She just said it to me!”

“Guys-“

“You’re being needlessly aggressive!”

“I’m the victim here!” Blake glared at Weiss, “yeah, that’s right, I’m using your bullshit! I’m the victim, I had my relationship ruined, so I’d say It’s perfectly fine for me to be as aggressive as I want!”

“I’m just trying to help, before you say something you regret!”

“We’re way past regrets, Weiss!” Yang turned on her.

“The only thing I’m regretting is ever choosing you as my partner!” That shut them all up, and all eyes were on Blake, “I could have chosen anyone else, but I was stupid enough to choose you!”

“Teammates were random, Blake-“

“Yeah, it was just random chance that I followed you through the forest to see if you were worth it,” Blake started tearing up, “god, why are you so fucking stupid?”

Ruby finally took the chance to speak up, “will you guys please sit down, please?”

“No,” Yang said, all the anger in her dissipating as she walked towards the door, “I’m leaving.”

“Yang, sit down,” Tai said this time, “we aren’t done here.”

“Yeah? Well, I am,” she opened the door and walked out.

“Fucking,” he groaned, “Qrow, will you keep an eye on her, please?”

“Yeah, Tai,” Qrow walked past him, patting him gently on the back, “she’ll be okay.”

“As for you three,” he sighed, “I don’t know, why are your arms scarred up, Ruby?”

“I...I did it to myself,” Ruby kept their eyes locked with his, “I’m getting better, but, it happened.”

“Okay,” he sat down finally, “I can’t say I don’t understand, but, you have aura, why didn’t you-“

“Because they have to stay,” Ruby mouth set in a hard line, “so I don’t forget, and make the same mistake.”

“Okay, well, what about you not being a girl?”

“I’m not,” Ruby finally looked away, “I’m, non-binary, so, not a girl, not a guy, somewhere in between.”

“Okay,” he nodded, “so, not my daughter anymore-“

“No, daughter is fine, just...they and them instead of she and her,” they looked at Tai, “I’m sorry, dad.”

“Ruby, I will support you no matter what,” he smiled, just a little bit, “plus, I’ve always known you were different, aside from, you know, the obvious.”

“Gross, dad,” they smiled too, then looked over at Blake, who looked uncomfortable, her eyes constantly darting around, “by the way, there’s someone I need you to meet,” they grabbed Blake’s hand, “dad, this is my girlfriend, Blake.”

Blake flushed red and looked at Tai, “sir, I love Ruby with all my heart, and, even though things are rough now, I won’t ever hurt her, I promise.”

“Yeah,” he locked eyes with her, then smiled wider, “I trust you, Blake, and, based on what I’ve heard, you treat Ruby well.” he nodded, “I expect that to stay true.”

“It will.”

“As for you,” he looked at Weiss, and his smile fell, “what is it about you that makes Yang act like this?”

“It’s nothing about me, she’s just being selfish,” Weiss crossed her arms, “I don’t care what she says, she hasn’t done any of this for me, I’m just a convenient scapegoat.”

Tai nodded, then stood up, “okay, I’m going to start on lunch.”

“I’ll help,” Weiss stood and sped past him towards the kitchen.

“Just let her do it, dad,” Ruby shrugged, “she’s, surprisingly, a good cook.”

“Man, what do you guys even need me for, then?”

“You...could tell us some stories about team STRQ,” they suggested, “especially since you told us you went through this same thing.”

“Not quite the same, but yeah, a few stories won’t hurt,” he smiled, “and since Qrow isn’t here, why don’t I start with the one about him and Summer?”

~~~~~~~~~~~  


Yang’s fist connected with the Beowolf’s jaw, a satisfying crack sounding as it fell to the ground, quickly disappearing in a cloud of black smoke and dust. She turned to the one remaining, taunting it towards her.

It studied her for only a second, seeing weak and hurt prey, and charged with a roar.

She yelled back, punching to connect with its stomach. Instead, a blast shot past her, and its stomach was a gaping hole. It fell to the ground, and she turned, growling as Qrow stepped out of the woods, Harbinger over his shoulder, “I had that handled.”

“Yeah, sure you did,” he pointed his sword at her, “you’re barely standing, you’re covered in scratches, and your aura levels are basically nonexistent,” he sat down on a nearby log, “sit down, get your aura back.”

“I don’t need to sit,” she started walking away, but her legs gave out under her.

“Your body disagrees,” he leaned Harbinger against the log before pulling out his flask, “so sit down, shut up, and recover.”

“I’m not going to just sit here, being weak!” She forced herself back onto her feet, stumbling forward, “I’m going to keep fighting, no matter what anyone says!”

“You sound exactly like Raven,” he sighed and took a long drink, “and that isn’t a compliment.”

“At least she knows what she’s doing.” She kept walking.

“Ha! Is that what you think?” Qrow slapped his knee, “let me tell you something about your mother, Yang, she’s a stubborn bitch on a good day, but most of the time she is driven by a single goal, and anything that gets in her way, she ruins,” he took another swig, “you think she knows what her actions do? I've seen the results of her raids, entire villages destroyed by a few farm raids, she does not know what she’s doing.”

Yang stopped, “What do you want, Qrow?”

“That’s, uncle Qrow, to you, kid,” he sighed, “just because you’re acting like your mother doesn’t mean you get to call me by my name only.”

“That’s not an answer!”

“I’m here to make sure you don’t kill yourself, so sit down, and talk to me.”

Yang growled, then sat down on a nearby rock, “fine.”

“So, finding out your teammate picked you really got you worked up, huh?”

“I’m not worked up.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” he shrugged, “you know, she sees the same thing in you that the rest of your team sees, a girl that is hurting and can’t admit it.”

“I’m not hurting! I pushed Weiss away for her own good, she deserves happiness!”

“No, Yang, you did it for your own good. You hurt other people so you didn’t have to feel anything, that’s selfish.” Yang didn’t respond, “you wanna know what’s actually acting for someone’s own good? Helping them get the love they want, without ruining other relationships,” he chuckled, “just like Summer.”

“What about her?”

“She was always into Tai, really obvious to anyone that wasn’t Tai, because he was too busy being smitten with Raven,” he smiled, “she knew he loved her, so she gave up her own chance at happiness to help him.”

“Yeah, and look how that worked out, dad’s lost two loves, great job, Summer.”

Qrow frowned, “well, you know what would’ve happened if she acted like you, if she was selfish? You never would have been born, and neither would Ruby.”

“Damn, what a shame,” Yang sighed, “the girl who ruins everything and hurts the people she loves would never be born,” she started crying, “what a fucking shame.”

“Yang-“

“Shut up!” She screamed, “and stop acting like you understand! I am so in love with Weiss it literally hurts! I see her and I want to tell her the truth, but I stumble at the finish line! And that’s good, because she deserves better! She deserves someone who will make her happy, someone who can say I love you without feeling like they’re about to die! So, yeah, I fucked up, but I did it for her! And everyone telling me I’m selfish doesn’t understand!”

“You think I don’t understand what you’re going through?” He took a long swig before glaring at Yang, “I had to watch Summer fawn over Tai for years, and I wanted nothing more than to be able to tell her the truth! But she was in love with someone else, and I couldn’t tell her!”

“That’s not the same, you were just teammates-“

“No we weren’t,” he interrupted her, “I know Tai mentioned it to you, but in case you forgot, we were all lovers, for a short time,” he blushed and took another swig, “Summer was mine, we were so close, but she wanted Tai, I knew she did. She told me a hundred times that she was happy with me, but I pushed them together. It didn’t work. Raven and Tai started dating not long after, and our relationship fell apart. I could have been there for her, but I refused,” he looked Yang in the eye, “don’t make the mistake I did. Tell her the truth, actually the truth, the entire thing, and then apologize to your team, make amends.”

Yang’s glare turned soft as she started sobbing, clutching herself as she screamed and cried. She hated this, being too weak to do what she knew she had to. She hated herself, because she knew it was all her fault, and she wasn’t helping. She just made everything worse, over and over again. She just wanted everything back to normal.

“Yang,” Qrow was beside her, and she leaned into him, sobbing uncontrollably, “it’s going to be okay, once you actually make amends.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It was past dinner by the time Yang and Qrow came back, and it took all the self-control the rest of her team had not to jump up and rush to her side.

“Weiss,” Yang croaked, “can we...talk?”

“We can talk right here-“

“Please,” Yang started crying again, “please, just us.”

Ruby and Blake looked at Weiss, who sighed and stood up, “fine.” She walked up to Yang, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her up to her room.

“Weiss-“ Yang started to say as the door closed, but was cut off as Weiss slapped her.

“You dolt! Do you have any idea how worried we were? You were gone for hours, I know you haven’t eaten at all today, so you’re probably starving!” Weiss glared at Yang, “you marched into a forest full of Grimm, knowing you didn’t have your weapons, were you trying to get yourself killed?!”

“I’m sorry, Weiss, but please, just listen to me,” Yang begged, and Weiss sighed and nodded, “I...I was selfish, I didn’t care how you felt, I just wanted you with Ruby, because…” she twisted her hands together, “because despite what you told me, despite hearing you say you were happy with me, and that you felt the same way, I couldn’t accept that it might be true. I mean, who would want me?” She laughed and cried, “I’m not a good person, Weiss, and you know that now, but, I still need to tell you the truth.”

“Yang, you don’t-“

“I love you so fucking much, Weiss, I really do. Every time I look at you my heart soars. I have never felt like this before about anyone, and it’s scary and it hurts, but it’s good. I want you to be happy, and I want that happiness to be with me. I don’t deserve it, and I don’t expect you to feel the same way, but I want you to hear it.”

Weiss looked up at Yang, then pulled her down into a long, passionate kiss, “you dolt,” Weiss whispered as they pulled apart, “of course I love you too, and nothing is going to stop that. I hate how you are acting, and what you have done to this team, but I still love you,” she kissed her again, her hands traveling across Yang’s body, “I will always love you, okay?”

“But, what I did-“

“You can make it up to me now,” Weiss pushed Yang towards her bed, “and then you can start making it up to Blake and Ruby.”

“This isn’t, mmm, the best way-“

“Maybe not for them,” Weiss bit Yang’s lip, “but...this is a good start for me.”

~~~~~~~~~~   
  


_ Hey, Journal, I’m back, _ Ruby wrote, their face bright red as they listened to their sister scream from pleasure,  _ a lot happened today, Yang ran off, we got in a huge fight, but she came back. She wanted to apologize to Weiss, and now, _ another scream tore the air,  _ they have been having sex for five hours. It’s 11:30, and I haven’t gotten an ounce of sleep. All I hear is moaning and Weiss apparently being the best top ever. I don’t know how she can do it, just forgive her so easily after everything, _ Ruby sighed,  _ I guess Yang didn’t hurt her as much. _

“Ruuuuby,” Blake groaned, trying to cover all four of her ears, “go make them stop.”

“I thought you liked listening to others, Blake?” Ruby smiled as Blake groaned louder.

“I can only take so much of listening to Weiss mercilessly fucking Yang before I’m sick of it,” her ears folded down, “and I’m not even in the mood to be horny.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Ruby stood up and sighed, “I’ll go say something.” They walked out of their room, groaning as the sounds got louder. They knocked loudly on Weiss’s door, “Weiss!”

The heiress came to the door, surprisingly fully dressed, but with a smile on her face, “hey, Ruby,” she giggled, “sorry about the noise, but I don’t want to gag her, she just sounds so-“

“Yeah, yeah, got it,” Ruby blushed, “just, I don’t care if you guys have made up or whatever, but, please, I don’t think anyone in the house has gotten a second of sleep.”

“Yeah, sorry,” she giggled again, “you wanna see her?”

Ruby blushed and shook their head, even as the rest of their body wanted that, “no, that’s fine, just, maybe stop for the night?”

“Yeah, I’ll try,” she started closing the door, “goodnight, Ruby.”

“Yeah, goodnight,” Ruby trudged back to their room, flopping on to their bed, “finally, peaceful-“ they couldn’t even get the words out before Yang’s moans filled the air again.

“Damn it!” Blake growled, standing up and storming out to Weiss’s room. She beat on the door, and Weiss answered, still smiling, “Weiss, cut it out!”

“Come on, Blake, it’s fine-“

“Maybe for you, but I am still upset with Yang, and listening to her get pleasured is not helping.”

“I mean, it’s only kind of pleasure,” Weiss’s eyes shined, “you wanna see?”

“No, I do not!”

“You sure?” Weiss pointed downwards, “you’re pitching a tent there.” Blake blushed, “come on, you can take a peek.”

“Mmm,” Blake groaned. She didn’t want to give in to her body. She was still mad at Yang, and seeing her in any kind of position of pleasure was just going to make her more upset. But, she was very, very curious, “n-no, I can’t.”

“Hmm, okay,” Weiss nodded, “I’ll stop for the night, okay?”

“Thank you,” Blake nodded and walked back to Ruby’s room, falling on top of them in their bed, “blissful sleep, take me away.”

“Thank you, Blakey,” Ruby yawned, before blushing, “sorry, I meant-“

“Less talking, more sleeping,” Blake yawned, then closed her eyes, “I’ll see you in the morning.”


	17. Journal Entry: Day 14

_Another day, another entry for you, journal,_ Ruby smiled as they wrote, their other hand petting Blake’s head as it laid in their lap, _things are going really well! It’s been two weeks since it happened, and we’re all getting a lot better. Yang and Weiss are basically back to their old relationship, but with a lot more I love you’s and a lot less pet names from Yang. I think Weiss misses it, but after their bout of sex last week, they haven’t done anything. Not that any of us are complaining._

They scratched behind Blake’s ear, making her purr, _Blake and I, still haven’t done anything, which is okay. We’re getting more affectionate, she’s laying in my lap as I write this. Everything is slowly getting better._

_Me and Yang still haven’t talked much, but I can tell she genuinely feels bad about what she did, and she’s actually showing it. I think she’s on the road to apologizing and actually being forgiven, and that’s good._

_Blake and Yang are about the same, but after that bombshell Blake dropped last week, Yang has been overcompensating with how she acts around her, she’s doing things for Blake constantly, and, even though Blake enjoys it, I can tell she’s also getting annoyed. She wants things back to normal as much as I do, and that isn’t._

_Weiss and Blake are still, at odds with each other. They haven’t fought, but, I’m always getting stuck between them, and I feel like I’m the only thing stopping them from getting worse._

_Dad has been, well, he’s been trying his best, and so has uncle Qrow, but, neither of them have really done much. Which is okay, it’s not on them to help us, this is our mess, and we need to fix it._ They petted Blake one more time, _I just hope that’s soon._

“Mmm, Ruby,” Blake purred and raised her head to follow Ruby’s hand, “Don't stop.”

“Someone’s needy,” Ruby laughed and started petting her again, “but that’s okay, you’re really cute when you purr.”

“Shut up,” Blake blushed and mumbled, “you’re cute all the time.”

Now it was their turn to blush, and for something else to happen that made them push Blake’s head away, “we should...get up.” They tried to stand, but Blake held them down.

“Ruby, is something wrong?”

“No, I’m fine, I just…” they trailed off, unable to come up with an excuse.

“Ruby, please don’t lie to me.”

“I’m sorry, you’re just…” they took a deep breath, “you’re turning me on, and I know you aren’t comfortable with that kind of stuff right now, which is okay, I don’t even know how comfortable I am, but I don’t want to make you think that that’s all I want from you and-“

“Ruby, you’re fine,” Blake blushed and pulled away, “I’m not thinking of you less for being horny, it has been weeks.”

“But, it’s not appropriate right now, despite how Weiss and Yang act, sex isn’t going to fix this.”

“Yeah,” Blake blushed further and rubbed the back of her head, “I’m, going to shower, okay?” She didn’t wait for an answer before leaving Ruby’s room and rushing to her own. She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes, then rushed to the bathroom, only to run into Weiss doing the same thing, “oh, Weiss-“

“Hey, Blake,” she looked awkwardly away, “sorry, I can wait my turn.”

“No, it’s fine, you can go first-“

“No, no, you go, I can wait-“

Blake grit her teeth, “It’s fine, Weiss, you got here first.”

“No, I don’t think I did,” Weiss furrowed her brow, “please, go first.”

“But that would be rude of me, so you go first.”

“Well, what kind of friend would I be if I deprived you of this? You go first.”

Blake crossed her arms, “I will not.”

“Neither will I.” Weiss crossed her arms as well.

They glared at each other, simultaneously sitting on either side of the door to the bathroom. They didn’t move a muscle, both of them waiting for the other to make a move. It was petty, and they both knew that, but they didn’t care.

Five minutes of aggravating silence later, Weiss finally spoke, “why don’t we both use the shower?”

Blake sighed, “it is big enough for two,” she mentally kicked herself, “just, don’t do anything.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Weiss stood up, offering Blake a hand, “come on, let’s stop fighting over something stupid.”

“Ruby isn’t stupid,” Blake muttered as she stood up, earning a confused look from Weiss.

“I’m not...talking about them?” Weiss raised an eyebrow, “wait, is that why you wanted me to go first, you thought I was going to do something with Ruby?”

Blake shook her head, even though the thought had crossed her mind, “no, I trust you, Weiss, I just…” she stepped back, “it’s nothing, I’ll just go and-“ she yelped as Weiss grabbed her and dragged her into the bathroom.

“We are talking, Blake,” Weiss stood between her and the door, “I want us to be better, so we need to talk, without Ruby here to keep us from fighting.”

“They’re doing the right thing-“

“Yes, they are, but it stops you from actually saying what you want to say,” Weiss sighed, “please, just, tell me the truth.”

Blake sighed, “fine, you want the truth?” She balled her hands, “I want you to stay the fuck away from my girlfriend! I do not trust you with them, and I don’t care if nothing happens, I don’t want you with them!”

“And why is it your decision who Ruby spends their time with?” Weiss straightened her back, “we can’t get better if we can’t interact.”

“Because I don’t want to lose them to you! And I can see in their eyes that they still have feelings for you, and,” her vision started getting blurry, “I know you still have feelings for them!”

“You’re right, I do,” Weiss walked up to Blake, “but if you think I’m going to chase after Ruby after knowing the truth, then you’re the stupid one.”

“Heh,” Blake shook her head, “sorry,” she knew Weiss was right, and she needed to admit it, “I know you wouldn’t, but, my heart says otherwise.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Blake wiped her tears away, “I can see that Ruby wants everything to go back to how it was, and that includes all of our sex stuff,” she hung her head, “but if that happens, then they might leave me for you.”

“Why would they do that?”

“You’re so perfect for them, and, I’m not.”

“Blake, that’s ridiculous,” Weiss cupped her face in her hands, smiling warmly, “they chose you, not me. So you are what they want, and are therefore perfect for them.”

Blake smiled back, her face getting warm, “thanks,” she kept getting closer to Weiss, “I...I’m sorry, I don’t want to fight with you, and I know it wasn’t your fault that things happened like they did.”

“I don’t want to fight either,” Weiss also pulled closer, “and not just for me, for Ruby too.”

“Yeah,” Blake had turned a dark red, “god, why do I want to kiss you right now?”

Weiss blushed and smiled, “I’m not the only one, then.”

Blake shook her head, “but, I shouldn’t, not without telling Ruby, and, they said this stuff wouldn’t fix things.”

“No, but it helps,” Weiss pulled back, “you think Yang and I don’t still butt heads about things? She hasn’t been forgiven, we’re just getting better.”

“Oh,” Blake gulped, “do you, want to go with me, to talk to Ruby?”

“That’s probably for the best,” she smiled and took Blake’s hand, “and if they say yes, then we can come back here and continue where we left off.”

The two walked back to Ruby’s room, opening the door to find a very naked, very focused Ruby sucking themselves off. They opened their eyes and immediately gagged, pulling out of their own mouth as they gasped, “B-Blake, I thought you were in the shower, and why is Weiss with you?” They covered themselves as best as they could, turning various shades of red.

“Well, I, uh…” Blake was stunned at what she had just witnessed.

“Blake and I were about to make out, and Blake wanted to tell you before anything happened,” Weiss was a lot less stunned, but she kept her eyes away from the more private parts of Ruby’s body, “sorry.”

“Oh, that’s…” Ruby turned even darker and nodded, “that’s okay, if that’s how you’re going to get better, then I’m not going to stop you.” They were so unconvincing it was almost an achievement.

“Ruby,” Blake sighed and looked back at Weiss, “can you give us some time alone?”

“No, she can stay.” Ruby objected, “I mean...I want her to stay.”

“I’ll be right outside the door,” Weiss stepped away and closed their door, leaving the girlfriends alone.

“Ruby, if you don’t want me to do things with Weiss, I won’t-“

“What would make you think that?” Ruby smiled and continued to cover themselves, “you’re your own woman, it’s not my place to tell you what you can and can’t do.”

“I see,” Blake could immediately see the problem, “so, you’re completely fine with me making out with Weiss?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“What about doing more?”

“Sure, if that’s what you want.”

“Hmm,” Blake leaned closer, “what if I let her be my mistress,” Ruby looked less comfortable, “what if I let her have free reign over my entire body?”

“I mean, if you want to do that-“

“But do you want me to?”

“As long as you’re happy, I don’t care-“

“That’s not true,” Blake interrupted them, “I can tell, just the idea of me and Weiss together makes you uncomfortable.”

“No it doesn’t-“

“Fine, then I’m going to go have sex with Weiss,” Blake stood up, and Ruby immediately latched onto her.

“No, don’t!” Ruby pleaded.

“Why not? You said if that’s what makes me happy, and it will-“

“But I don’t want you to!” Ruby cried, “I want you to stay with me, and have sex with me!” They pulled Blake back onto the bed, “please, stay with me, I want you so badly, and I’m sorry that I’m pushing but-“

Blake cut them off with a short kiss on the lips, both of them turning bright red in the process, “tell me what you want.”

“You, all of you, all the time. I don’t care if you have sex with anyone else, but I want you first.”

“Ruby, you’re lying again.”

“Mmmm, noooo-“

“Please, be honest with me,” Blake stroked their cheek, “do you, or do you not, want me to have sex with other people?”

“Only if I’m there!” Ruby blushed madly, “I’m so scared of losing you again, please!”

“You’re not going to lose me, okay?” Blake smiled and kissed them again, “never, ever again,” their kisses started getting longer, “but if you need to be there, that’s okay too.”

“I’m sorry,” Ruby moaned quietly, “I don’t want to be a bother, I’m just…”

“I know, you’re worried,” Blake’s kisses started going lower, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking the same about you.”

“I don’t want to be jealous, and it’s not like I cared before,” Ruby sighed and pulled back, “I never want to lose you, Blake, and I trust you so much and know you’d never be unfaithful, but, I also don’t want your first time after all of this to be with someone else.”

“Then why don’t we change that?” Blake asked, “then, you can come shower with me and Weiss.”

“Okay,” Ruby whimpered as Blake started going lower with her kisses, “I love you so much, Blake.”

“I love you too, Ruby.”

~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss smiled as Ruby and Blake walked into the kitchen, her focus leaving the noodles she was stirring, “welcome back, you two, have a nice shower?”

“Yeah, one that you bailed on,” Blake teased, her arm wrapped around Ruby.

“Well, why would I want to deprive you two lovebirds of your alone time?” She turned back to her pot, “your very, very loud alone time.”

“Oh, you can not use that complaint,” Ruby scoffed and took their place next to Weiss, “especially after you and Yang last week.”

“Fine,” Weiss rolled her eyes, “can you start making the broth, we’re having ramen,” she gestured with her head, “I’ve got everything prepped over on that side, just throw it in the pot and put it on low.”

“I know how to make a broth, Weiss,” Ruby rolled their eyes back, “where’s the meat?”

“Fridge,” Weiss said quickly, “fish on the bottom shelf, pork right above it.”

“Thank you,” Ruby grabbed a large pot and a frying pan, then filled the pot with water and heaved it up on the stove, starting it on a simmer before beginning to throw ingredients in, “why didn’t you start the broth before the noodles?”

“I got distracted,” Weiss shrugged, “sorry.”

“Uh huh,” Ruby went through the fridge and grabbed the sliced pork and fish, smiling as Blake’s mouth started watering, “Blake, how do you want your fish?”

“A very light cook,” her eyes didn’t leave the fillets as they started sizzling, “mmm.”

“Hey, stay out of your fishy fantasies,” Ruby teased, already flipping the fillets over, “grab the bowls out, then Weiss can start prepping.”

As Blake did that, Tai walked into the kitchen, “something smells good.”

“Hey, dad,” Ruby smiled and pulled the fillets off the pan, “sorry if we were too loud earlier.”

“Yeah, you were,” he leaned against the wall, “but, at least I know you’re getting along better,” he looked down at Zwei’s food bowl, “anyone fed Zwei today?”

“Yang said she was handling it,” Weiss explained, starting to strain the noodles, “I wasn’t really paying attention to if she did or not.”

“Well, the bowl is empty,” Tai whistled, and Zwei came running in, scaring Blake up onto the counter, “hey, boy, did Yang feed you? One bark for yes, two for no.”

Zwei barked once, then ran up to the counter, looking up at Blake with wide eyes.

“Shoo, dog,” she kept her eyes on him, “I don’t want to play with you.”

Zwei barked happily at the word, his tail wagging.

“No, I will not, leave me alone.” She didn’t care that everyone was staring at her, “go on, shoo.”

“Come on, Blake, he just wants to play.” Yang appeared from the living room, squeaking a ball that drew Zwei’s attention, “come on, boy, go get it!” She threw the ball behind her, smiling as he bolted off after it, “see? Easy.”

“Are you really still having trouble with the cat versus dog thing?”

“Only trouble I’m having is with how loud you two were,” Yang smiled, “seriously, I’ve never heard you screaming like that, Blake.”

“Shut up, you are not any better,” Blake blushed and started climbing down, but stopped as Zwei came running back in. He ran right up to her, squeaking the ball as his tail wagged, “no, go away.”

“Just take the ball and throw it, Blake,” Ruby laughed as they fried up the strips of pork, “he won’t bite.”

“Ugh,” she glowered and blushed before reaching down and taking the ball as Zwei dropped it, “go get it.” She threw it into the living room, but Zwei simply stayed there, “go on, get-“ she froze as he sniffed her hand, his wet nose pressing against the palm.

“Aww, you guys are becoming friends,” Weiss fawned over the interaction while plating the noodles.

“Nope, that is not what is happening,” she pulled her hand away, “go away, dog, I’m not your friend.”

Zwei cocked his head at her, then sat back and barked happily, clearly waiting for her to come down.

“Aww, poor Blake,” Ruby laughed and turned to Weiss, “you got the rest handled?”

“Yup.”

“Okay,” they scooped Zwei off the floor, petting him as he whined, “yeah, I know, but Blake doesn’t want to play, sorry.” They carried him into the living room, “now, please stay here until we’re done, okay, boy?” He barked sadly and nodded, “good boy!”

They returned to the kitchen, scooping up their bowl of ramen and sitting next to Blake, who was not as focused on her food as she normally was, “you okay, Blake?”

“Yeah,” she nodded and took a bite, “sorry for, upsetting your dog.”

“Zwei will be fine,” Yang said from across the table, trying not to laugh, “he’s used to everyone liking him, so you’re kinda the oddball.”

Blake sighed, “do I have to apologize? Because now I feel like I should.”

Ruby snickered, then burst out laughing, with the rest of them joining them, which only made Blake blush bright red and shrink into her chair, “haha, Blake, you don’t have to, hahaha!”

“Well, I don’t know!” Blake started getting defensive, her arms crossing over her chest as she continued to shrink into her chair, “I’m not a pet person!”

“Well…” Yang teetered her hand side to side before pointing to the top of her head.

“Wow,” Blake huffed, and Yang immediately faltered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I was just trying to make a joke, I-“

“It’s fine,” Blake huffed again, “not like I’m not used to it.”

“Blake-“

“Leave it, Yang, I’m fine,” she started eating quickly, not giving herself time to enjoy it before finishing and getting up, “I’ll be in my room.” She dropped her bowl in the sink, then quickly retreated to her room, falling onto her bed and groaning.

It was such a stupid thing to get angry about, but here she was, being angry about it. She didn’t even actually care, it wasn’t like they hadn’t made jokes about it before, but, when Yang did it just then, it set something off. Maybe it was her anger towards Yang bubbling to the surface, she didn’t know.

All she knew was that she wanted to be alone, to get her mind wrapped around it and her anger out of her system.

So what she didn’t need at that moment was a small dog jumping into her bed and nuzzling against her, “go away, you dumb dog.” She didn’t want to hurt him, so she scooted away. He simply followed, whining and snuggling against her, “no, stop,” she pushed him gently away, but he kept coming back, “I didn’t ask for this.” No matter what she did, he wouldn’t leave her alone, “ugh!” She buried her face in the bed, “just stay away from my face.”

Zwei barked quietly and wriggled against her, sliding under her arm. He was a calming presence as he snuggled against her, and she felt herself pulling him closer.

“Blake,” Yang’s voice upset the peace between Zwei and Blake, and the Faunus turned her head to look at her partner, “I...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought, you’re so used to the jokes and have never gotten upset before-“ she had been slowly getting closer, but once she reached the bed, Zwei growled at her, “Zwei?”

Zwei stared at Yang, then growled some more.

“Oh,” Yang pulled back, “look, Blake, I just want to apologize, and I want us to stop fighting. I know you’re still upset with me, and I deserve it, but, I don’t want to fight anymore, and I’m not asking for your forgiveness, I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, what I did was horrible, but…” she sighed, “I just want us to be able to go back mostly to how things were.”

Blake sat up, not caring that Zwei jumped into her lap, “you hurt me, Yang, so much. You told me to my face that my relationship with Ruby did not matter, and every time I see you, I am reminded of how cruel you can be. I don’t want to fight you either, but just being around you makes me angry.”

“Then tell me how I can fix that,” Yang begged, “do I need to let you beat me up? Do I need to do whatever you ask for a year? It doesn’t matter, I want us to be better, and I want to fix it.”

Blake sighed, “you really mean that?”

“Of course I do,” Yang nodded, “I want to prove you made the right choice in picking me, please.”

She nodded, then patted the bed next to her, “I’m texting Ruby something, okay?” She pulled out her scroll, then petted Zwei once, “hey, Zwei, you need to leave.”

Zwei barked happily, licking Blake’s hand before trotting back down to the kitchen, his work done. He walked up to Ruby, who was ignoring their scroll and doing the dishes. He barked at them, and they looked down.

“Hey, Zwei, I’m kinda busy right now, we’ll play in a bit,” they looked down at their pocket as they finally noticed their scroll buzzing, “oh, huh. I’m gonna take this really quick.”

“That’s fine, Ruby, we’re basically done,” Weiss nodded.

Ruby smiled and pulled their scroll out, reading through the messages that Blake had sent them, their eyes getting wider with each one, “uhhh, Weiss?” They held the scroll out to their partner, “is this...okay?”

Weiss’s eyes went wide as well, and she shook her head, “no, nope, no!” She didn’t even bother to dry her hands off as she rushed upstairs, with Ruby trailing close behind. She burst into Blake’s room screaming, “keep your hands off of her!”

Blake sat calmly on her bed with Yang next to her, looking very confused, “you know, I texted Ruby-“

“And they showed me!” Weiss marched up to Blake, “I’m not going to let you torture Yang, what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“I’m not going to torture Yang,” Blake rolled her eyes, “why would I do that?”

“Because you texted me saying you would,” Ruby said quietly, trying to piece together what was actually happening.

“I was lying, kinda,” Blake said calmly, although it hurt her to admit that she had lied to Ruby for something like this, “I just wanted you both up here.”

“Dust,” Weiss groaned, “there are easier ways to do that!”

“I know, but,” she suddenly swung a fist at Yang, catching her in the jaw and making everyone gasp, “I wanted you to see that.”

“Blake!” Weiss nearly lunged at her, but Yang got between them, a bruise already growing on her face.

“I told her it was okay,” Yang said, “I promise.”

“Why would you do that?”

“It’s our deal,” Yang explained, “Blake gets one punch every day without aura, until she’s no longer angry at me.”

Ruby sighed, “that’s not healthy, you two.”

“I’ll be okay, Ruby-“

“That’s not the point!” Ruby shouted, “we are supposed to be getting better! Things like you and Weiss having sex for five hours, or what me and Blake did today, or even this, it’s not healthy! It’s not the right way to do this!”

“Ruby, there isn’t a right way-“ Blake tried to reason with them.

“Yes there is! By talking, and letting everything out, and not by doing this! Hurting each other does not make things better!”

“Ruby-“

“No! I’m having no part of this, and you shouldn’t either!” They stormed out of the room, returning to their own and sitting down at their desk.

_I don’t understand! Why do they have to resort to such dramatic things, why can’t they just talk?! It’s not healthy, I know it isn’t, and before long someone is going to do something out of line and just make things worse all over again!_

They started crying, but they grit their teeth and kept writing.

_Blake, why is she like this? I thought she understood, I thought, maybe, what happened today was just going to be a once off, something to satisfy our urges until we were more emotionally ready, but now, I don’t know!_

_And Weiss, at least she seemed upset! But after last week I don’t think she cares! None of them do, they don’t care! They don’t care!_

Their tears started smudging the ink, but through blurry eyes, they continued.

_And Yang! Of course it would be Yang’s idea! She doesn’t want to talk, she just wants us to fight until we are better and that’s not how it works! She doesn’t understand, none of them understand! I’m fighting a losing battle against my friends because they think they know what they’re doing!_

As soon as she wrote that a sob racked her body, and she started scratching out everything she had written. Everything was wrong, why couldn’t they understand? If they didn’t talk, if they didn’t say anything, then it was just going to happen again.

They sobbed and cried as they set their pen down, staring at the mess of black ink that their journal had become. There was a knock at the door, and they cried harder, “go away.”

Their door opened anyways, and Yang entered, still sporting her bruise, and looking upset, “Ruby, are you okay?”

“Do I look okay, Yang?” Ruby spat, “just, go away, go get beat up by Blake and have sex with Weiss and leave me out of it.”

“I just wanted to talk-“

“Oh, now you want to talk?!” Ruby picked up the pen and threw it at Yang.

“Please, Rubes, just listen to me,” she sighed and sat down on Ruby’s bed, “I hurt you, so much, and you haven’t let me apologize. I can tell you’re still angry, and you have every right to be, but you’re being a hypocrite if you want everyone else to talk but not us.”

“I want us to talk,” Ruby cried some more, “but...I’m so fucking angry with you!” She hit her desk and sobbed, “I confessed my feelings to you, I did everything I could to give us what we wanted, and it wasn’t perfect, but I tried! And you threw it back in my face by sabotaging my relationship! And it’s my fault too!” They hit their desk again, throwing all their things to the floor, “I told Weiss I loved her! I didn’t tell anyone anything about me and Blake, and no one is mad at me! Everyone has been angry at you, but I messed up just as much!”

“Oh, Ruby,” Yang sighed and reached for her sister, trying to coax them into a hug, “you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yes I did!” Ruby cried, “no one is angry at me, and it’s not fair! You deserve better, Yang, you don’t deserve everyone’s anger!”

“Yes I do.” Yang whispered as Ruby fell into her arms, and she started stroking their head, “I fucked up, Ruby, you know I did, frankly, I deserve so much worse.”

“Don't say that!” They shook their head, wrapping themselves around Yang, “Don't ever, ever say that!”

“It’s true though-“

“No it’s not! You messed up, but you don’t deserve to be beaten up, or hurt, or anything like that! I know I hurt you, but I overreacted, you didn’t deserve that!”

Yang shook her head, “Ruby, I did deserve that, even if you regret it, I still deserved it.”

“But I don’t want to hurt you! I don’t want the people I love hurting each other!” Ruby buried her face in Yang’s shoulder, “please, I don't want to see you hurting, please.”

Yang sighed and rubbed their head, “Ruby, I’m going to say something stupid, but I need you to listen,” Ruby didn’t respond, and Yang continued, “I...need to hurt. I know that’s stupid, and not healthy, but, it’s clearly the only way anything gets through my thick skull, okay?”

“Not okay.”

“I know, but our entire team relationship is built on things that aren’t okay,” she chuckled a bit, “I mean, this all started with us spying on you in the shower, so, that’s kind of just how it is.”

“But still-“

“And you and me, are you going to tell me it’s okay?” Ruby shook their head, “even though we both consent, and love it, we are still sisters having sex, and that is definitely weird, and creates an unhealthy dynamic between us.”

“But-“

“No buts, I’m not wrong.” Yang held them tight, “I know you want us all to just talk and fix things that way, but, that isn’t going to work.”

“It should,” Ruby muttered, “we shouldn’t have to abuse one another just to get better, we shouldn’t have to resort to sex to understand each other, we should be able to talk!”

“Isn’t that what we’re doing now, talking?” She cooed, and Ruby was struck silent, “I know you’re hurting right now, but we are doing what you want.”

Ruby shook their head, this wasn’t what they wanted, was it? They didn’t feel any better now, but they had gotten everything out, there was nothing left to cry over. They still felt terrible, they still felt like they weren’t making any progress, and it hurt so much. They just wanted to be happy again, they just wanted to feel the touch of their teammates again, they wanted everything back the way it was, but better.

“Ruby,” Yang rubbed their head, “do I need to go?”

“N-no,” Ruby shuddered, “I need my scroll,” they grabbed at their pocket, but Yang got there first, making them blush, “thank you,” they started texting Blake, “I’m gonna do something stupid.”

The response was immediate, “you’re gonna make out with Yang, aren’t you? ;)”

Ruby blushed, “Only if that’s okay, I don’t want to upset you.”

“If it will make you two better, it’s okay with me,” she responded, then followed up with, “but I’m giving you a horrible time for it later.”

“Okay.” Ruby smiled and threw their scroll to the side, then pushed Yang onto the bed, pinning her down and kissing her.

“Oh, mmm, I thought you only wanted to, ah, talk?”

“Shut up,” their voice radiated authority, “you don’t get to talk until I’m done with you, okay?”

“Mmm, okay.”

~~~~~~~~  
  


Ruby laid in their bed, staring up at the ceiling as Blake slept soundly next to them. In the other bed, Yang snored, and Weiss clung to her. It was nice, it wasn’t how they wanted it to happen at all, but it was nice.

They started to close their eyes, but a buzz from their scroll grabbed their attention. They scooped it up, and saw a message from, surprisingly, Jaune, “hey, Ruby! I know it’s late, but Pyrrha’s been bothering me about it all day. We really want to come out and see you guys, if that’s okay. We’ve got a lot to talk about, and we want you guys to know.”

Ruby furrowed their brow, “hey, Jaune! It’s been a crazy few weeks, so it’s nice to hear from you. Tell Pyrrha and the rest of the gang that I miss them, and that we’ll plan something tomorrow, I promise,” they were going to end it there, but added on, “we’ve got a lot to tell you guys too.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Ruby smiled, they could imagine Jaune eagerly waking Pyrrha up to tell her the plan, and it made them happy. They were so perfect for each other.

They looked over at Blake, then gently shook her awake, “Blake.”

“Hmm, wha?” Blake mumbled and sat up, “what time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby smiled at her, then kissed her gently on the lips, “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too,” Blake mumbled, “why’d you wake me up?”

“I just, I really needed to tell you,” Ruby smiled and kissed her again, “I love you so much, and I’m sorry for being so stuck in my ways for fixing things.”

“You already apologized five times, sweetie,” the nickname rolled off of her tongue, stemming from her still dreaming subconscious, “and it’s okay.”

Ruby blushed, “I just, feel bad, I was holding us back.”

“No,” Blake’s eyes closed, and she pulled them close, “you didn’t...do that.” She yawned, “love you, Ruby.”

“Love you too.” Ruby hugged Blake back, then fell Into their own sleep.


	18. Journal Entry: Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last short chapter. :)
> 
> I can not stress enough that the healing is not yet done, but they are in a better place.

_Journal! You’ll never believe what happened yesterday!_ Ruby wrote giddily in their journal, ignoring their three teammates who were in various stages of waking up, _Weiss actually forgave Yang, and so did me and Blake!_

_It’s been a long time coming, but we all talked yesterday and decided we weren’t really mad at her anymore. That’s not to say that she got all her privileges back, she’s still only allowed to have sex with Weiss, and kiss Weiss, and generally be romantic with Weiss._

_That’s okay though! Because it’s a huge step in the right direction! Also it means Yang doesn’t have to wake up to a punch in the face anymore!_ They looked over at Blake, smiling just a bit.

 _Also, Team JNPR is coming to visit today, which I think has helped a lot! None of us want to be fighting when they come see us! It’s going to be so great to see them all again! We’ve got a whole buffet of meals planned, prepared by yours truly and their very capable partner,_ they looked over at Weiss, who was stretching and giving Yang a kiss, _it’s gonna be great!_

“Ruby,” Blake surprised them with a kiss, “shouldn’t you be doing something?”

“Hmm,” Ruby kissed her back, “I don’t think so, I’ll see you in the shower.”

They walked off, leaving Blake flustered and looking to Weiss and Yang for support.

“Go get them, and be quick,” Yang waved her hand, “Weiss and I need to jump in there, too.”

While Blake rushed off, Yang kissed Weiss again, before murmuring, “you guys don’t need to forgive me.”

“But we want to,” Weiss kissed her on the cheek, “it’s been a month of slowly getting better, and we decided we forgive you for what you did, so suck it up, and let’s keep getting better.”

“Mmmm,” Yang groaned and pulled Weiss closer, “but I did so many bad things.”

“And you have made up for them, you have apologized, you have served your time, okay?” Weiss kissed her forehead, then her lips, and then her neck, “I can punish you more, if you’d prefer.”

“N-no, that’s fine,” Yang blushed and pulled away, “I don’t think I can handle you being in charge anymore,” she continued to pull away as Weiss climbed on top of her, “you’re, pretty scary.”

“Aww, you’re scared of me?” Weiss started kissing Yang’s neck some more, “but how can you be scared of your submissive little Princess?”

“W-Weiss,” she gasped as Weiss bit her, “mmm, stop.” she did as she was told, and Yang took a deep breath, “I...Can I…”

“What, Yang?” Weiss smiled and stroked down Yang’s body.

“I want to use your pet names again, but only if you’ll let me, if you’re not comfortable with it I’ll-“ Weiss shut her up with another bite to the neck.

“Mmm, I’m your little snowflake, mistress, I always have been,” Weiss put on her widest, most sad eyes, “and I’ve been bad, haven’t I? Punishing you, that’s not my job.”

“N-no, it isn’t,” she started to change their positions, but as soon as she was on top of Weiss, she faltered, “I-I can’t do this.” She pulled back, blushing wildly and looking like she was on the brink of tears, “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Weiss shook her head and embraced Yang, “I shouldn’t expect you to be able to jump right back into things, that’s not right of me.”

“But you want-“

“What I want is irrelevant, your comfort is more important, if you can’t do things, then we just won’t do them, and that’s okay.”

“But-“

“Nope, no buts,” Weiss kissed her cheek, “until you are ready, we won’t do things.”

“O-okay,” Yang blushed, “I love you, Weiss.”

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Hey, Ruby,” Blake asked as she stepped out of the shower, eyeing up her girlfriend’s naked body, “aren’t you still supposed to be doing something?”

Ruby finished brushing their teeth, then nodded their head back and forth, “no, I don’t think so, I mean, Weiss isn’t ready to start lunch, and JNPR isn’t getting here until lunchtime anyways-“

“Sweetie,” Blake groaned and embraced them from behind, “you promised.”

“I don’t remember.” they tried to hide their smile. Of course they remembered, Blake had been asking for days, but they wanted to tease her, just a bit.

“Sweetie, baby, darling, please,” Blake started firing off pet names, all of which only made Ruby want to tease her more, “it’s been over two weeks, and you told me yesterday that you were comfortable starting slow again, so please!”

Ruby really wanted to continue playing dumb, but Blake’s begging was too cute not to reward, “oh, I remember,” they dropped to their knees, catching Blake off guard as they started kissing her legs, avoiding their real prize, “how’s this?”

“Ah, Ruby!” Blake grabbed the counter over Ruby’s head, “mmm, I thought, ah.”

“Surprise, Blakey,” Ruby’s kisses traveled inwards, the sides of their face brushing against Blake’s pubes, “ah, I missed this.”

“M-me too,” Blake started brushing her teeth, ashamed of how close she was to cumming already, “ah, mmm, please, go faster.”

“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Ruby giggled, not understanding why Blake was so insistent, “after all, it’s my first time in a while, and I want to savor it.” They buried their face in Blake’s pubes, inhaling their clean but undeniably Blake-based scent.

“Mmmm, sweetie, I can’t, mmmm!” She startled and gagged on her toothbrush, her grip tightening on the sink.

“Mmm, you can do it, Blakey, just a little bit more,” Ruby giggled, “I’m getting antsy too.” They dropped down to her balls, so plump and full of cum. They started kissing them slowly, and it became too much.

“Aaaaaah!” Blake moaned and came over Ruby’s head, splattering the sink with two weeks of pent up cum, “mmm, I’m sorry, I’m sorry-“

“Ah,” they giggled, looking up at the sink to see the cum drip down it, “don’t apologize.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so pent up, and-“

“I said don’t,” Ruby licked her cock once, cleaning up a line of cum, “you don’t need to apologize, at all.”

“But, I should-“

“Ah, nope, not another word,” Ruby stood up and kissed Blake awkwardly, as there was still a toothbrush in the way, “we are starting over with this stuff, it’s okay if we don’t last as long as we did,” they kissed her again, “frankly, we could do with some practice with that anyways.”

“But-“

“Hey,” Ruby grabbed her shoulders, “I’m not gonna let you beat yourself up over this, you didn’t do anything wrong, so stop acting like it,” they kissed her, “I love you, always, no matter what.”

“Sorry, I just,” Blake sighed, “I begged you for this for days, and once you finally say it’s okay, I can’t last more than a minute.”

“That’s okay,” Ruby kissed her on the cheek, then stepped out of her way, “at least we’re starting again.”

“Yeah,” Blake finished brushing her teeth while Ruby grabbed a towel and cleaned up her mess, “I’ll make it up to you, tonight, if that’s okay?”

“It should be,” They laughed and kissed her again on the cheek, “come on, get dressed, before Weiss and Yang barge in here demanding the shower.”

~~~~~~~~  
  


“Blake, will you please stop hogging Ruby’s attention?” Weiss asked as she stirred a pot of chili with one hand and peeled boiled eggs with the other. It was impressive, how quickly she had gotten used to multitasking in the kitchen, but she wouldn’t have to if her partner could keep their hands off of their girlfriend for five seconds, “I need them to help with everything.”

“Just saying goodbye,” Blake smiled and kissed Ruby again, “me and Yang will be back in an hour, okay?”

“I know,” Ruby smiled back, “I’m gonna miss you-“

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted.

“Sorry, duty calls.” They snuck in one more kiss, then rushed over to the stove, taking over a few jobs for Weiss.

“Alright, come on, Blake,” Yang grabbed her partner’s arm with a slight smile, “JNPR aren’t going to pick themselves up.”

Blake nodded, following her while constantly looking back until they were out of the house, “god, why do I miss her so much already?”

“Because you two have been attached at the hip for a month,” Yang teased, the familiar weight of Ember Celica a welcome feeling after a month without.

“Yeah,” Blake blushed and nodded, “how are you feeling?”

“Umm,” Yang rubbed the back of her head, “I’ll be honest, I-I still don’t understand, I mean, what I did was terrible, and it’s only been a month, and-“

“Yang,” Blake sighed and took her partner’s hand, squeezing it gently, “we forgive you, okay? Your actions were completely out of line, but, you’ve made every attempt to get better and make up for them,” she smirked, “not to say it’s always been easy, and you probably got punched more than you deserved, but you’ve still made up for it.”

“Heh,” Yang smiled and rubbed the back of her head again, “I’d say I earned every one of those punches, despite what Ruby thinks.”

Blake laughed a bit, “I don’t know, after the first couple days, it wasn’t nearly as satisfying.”

“Yeah I could tell, you started pulling back,” Yang laughed with her, “I’m...I’m really sorry any of this happened, I know I’ve already apologized a whole bunch, but, we’re gonna end up telling JNPR about it, and I just don’t want old wounds to come back.”

Blake nodded, “well, we’re in a better place now, so there shouldn’t be anything too bad,” she leaned into Yang for a second, “by the way, what do you think they wanted to tell us?”

“My bet is still on Ren and Nora finally getting together. They’ve been crushing on each other for months, and Pyrrha is a meddler with their relationship.”

“It comes from a good place,” Blake said, “but, Jaune was way too excited about all of this for that to be it.”

“Are you saying he can’t be excited for his friend’s relationship blossoming into something more?”

“Not that excited,” Blake smiled, “he wasn’t even that excited when Pyrrha asked him out the first time.”

“Yeah, well, I guess we’ll see,” Yang leaned back into Blake, “hey, this is nice, you know? Just us, together, talking.”

“Yeah, it is,” Blake smiled and closed her eyes, trusting Yang to lead her, “with everything that’s happened, we haven’t had a ton of time to ourselves.”

“Sorry,” Yang blushed, “I guess I...obsessed over Weiss, and...I fucked everything up.”

“Hey, not everything,” Blake insisted, “if that was true, we wouldn’t be here now.”

“You know what I mean, I got on a one-track mindset, and it made things worse,” Yang sighed, “I...I don’t want that to happen again, I want things like this to still be possible for us.”

“I know,” Blake nodded and opened her eyes, looking up at Yang and smiling, “you keep getting better, and things like this can keep happening.”

Yang smiled back, then looked up at the approaching buildings of the town, “hey, we made good time.”

“Here’s hoping JNPR did too, or we’re gonna be standing around for a while.”

They made their way to the docks, just in time to see a ship pulling in. It docked and started letting people off, and JNPR was right there at the front.

“Yang! Blake!” Pyrrha waved and started walking faster. Her normal ponytail was replaced by a long braid resting over her shoulder, “It is so good to see you again!”

“Hey, Pyrrha,” Yang smiled, then looked past her to the rest of her team, “you guys have a good trip?”

“It was fine, thank you,” she giggled and put an arm around Jaune’s waist as he joined her, “of course, Jaune had a difficult time.”

“Seasickness is apparently a common ailment for his family,” Ren added on, smiling just a bit, his hand entwined with Nora’s, “but it doesn’t make it any more bearable to listen to.”

“Gross,” Blake laughed and looked over at Nora, who was constantly looking at Pyrrha and Jaune, “hey, Nora, you okay?”

“Huh, oh, yep!” She smiled wide and leaned into Ren, “just, a long trip, stuck on a boat.”

“Well, maybe some food will make you better,” Yang offered, “Ruby and Weiss are back at the house preparing a great meal for you guys!”

“That sounds lovely,” Pyrrha smiled, and for just a moment her eyes glanced over at Nora, “you guys ready?”

“Yeah, Pyr, let’s go,” Jaune spoke for the first time, and his voice was quiet and hoarse.

“Oh, Jaune, are you sick?” Blake asked, earning a head shake from him.

“N-no, just, sore throat,” he coughed and smiled, “I’ll be fine in a bit.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Guys!” Ruby shouted excitedly and burst into petals, before sweeping them all into a hug, “oh, I missed you all!”

“Hey, Ruby,” Jaune laughed and smiled, “we missed you guys too.”

Yang and Blake swept up into the hug as well, and Yang looked at the house and yelled, “Weiss, get your butt out here!”

“Give me a second!” She called back, before appearing and running over, looking very tired, “hello, everyone.” They all shared a hug, then slowly separated, “lunch will be ready soon,” she grabbed Ruby by the arm, “sooner, if someone will stop running off.”

“Weiss, our friends are here!” Ruby said with exhasperation, “I have to say hi!”

“Yes, but you didn’t need to run to the window every five minutes to see if they were coming,” Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, then addressed the others, “I swear they’re like a dog sometimes.”

“Nah, Blake gets along with them too well for that,” Yang teased her partner, “anyways, what’s the ETA on food?”

“Ten-fifteen minutes at most,” Weiss started dragging Ruby inside, “if you want, you can help your dad and uncle set up the table out back.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Yang smiled, then rolled her eyes as soon as she was gone, “they have it handled, right?”

“Yeah, we’ve got more catching up to do,” Blake agreed. Their journey back had been quick and quiet, as JNPR had wanted to save their stories for everyone, “we can go talk in the kitchen, that way Weiss and Ruby can hear.”

They started to walk inside, but Nora stopped them all, “okay, so no one else is saying anything, but I’m gonna do it,” she raised her eyebrows, “what’s up with calling Ruby ‘they’?”

“Nora, manners,” Ren chastised her, then looked at Yang and Blake, “but, yes, why the change?”

“I forgot it’s not common knowledge yet,” Blake rubbed the back of her head, “Ruby’s non-binary, so, they prefer they and them.”

“I’m surprised Ruby didn’t mention it when we were planning this,” Jaune said quietly, “seems kinda important, you know, so we don’t offend he-them.”

“They wanted to tell you in person,” Yang explained, “so, I guess we kinda ruined that for them, but it’s fine, come on, we’ll go inside and talk more.”

The group made their way inside, walking into the kitchen to find what could only be described as organized chaos. Ruby and Weiss were bouncing between meals, every single thing needing just one more touch. The counters were lined with pots and pans and bowls and plates all filled to the brim with more food than was probably necessary, but at the same time, they were feeding eight budding huntsmen and huntresses.

“Ruby! Where is the salt?!”

“I have it here, chill out!” they handed it off, “where’s the deviled eggs, we need to set them out?”

“Fridge, obviously,” Weiss scoffed, her focus not leaving the bubbling pot of chili she was stirring, “Yang, I thought you were helping your dad?”

“And deprive you guys of our company?” Yang teased and leaned against the wall, trying to stay out of the way, “plus, they had some questions.”

“Kinda busy, Yang,” Ruby sighed while rooting through the fridge, “can’t it wait, like, five more minutes?”

“I thought you said fifteen?” Blake asked with a smile.

“Weiss overestimated,” they pointed to the counter, “if you wanna make it take less time, start grabbing food and taking it outside, dad and uncle Qrow should be done setting up.”

“And leave our guests-“

“Yang! Stop talking and start helping!” Weiss interrupted her, “we will talk when we are done, okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” she started grabbing things off the counter, and Blake followed suit, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Weiss smiled, “Ruby, come taste this.”

They did as she asked, “it’s good!” They looked over at JNPR, who were in different states of confusion and blush, “you guys wanna try?”

“Ah, no, thank you,” Pyrrha smiled, “I, uh, didn’t realize you and Yang were dating, Weiss.”

“Pretty recently, like three weeks,” Weiss pulled the pot of chili off the stove, then turned to the group, “of course, that was after everything else that happened.” They all looked more confused, and she smirked, “outside, go sit down, we’ll talk, and explain, and then you guys can too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Oh my god!” Nora exclaimed as she started eating, “Weiss! This is so good!”

“It is incredible,” Ren affirmed.

“Where’d you learn to cook like this, Weiss?” Jaune asked in between large bites.

“She didn’t,” Ruby laughed and teased their partner, “she is naturally talented...and lets me do half of the work.”

“Ha Ha,” Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, “I, honestly don’t know, just something I’m good at, I guess,” she looked over at Yang, “you can thank Yang for letting me figure it out.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if thanking is the right term for that,” she rubbed the back of her head, “more like, one good thing in a whole sea of bad.”

“Speaking of,” Pyrrha cleared her throat and clasped her hands together, “what...happened? It seems like a lot went down,” she looked at Ruby’s arms, “and...I’m honestly a bit worried for you all.”

“We’re fine, Pyrrha, just…” Ruby sighed, “a lot of things were said and done that shouldn’t have been, and we are recovering from that,” they took Blake’s hand, “it’s slow, but we are in a really good place right now.”

“I’ll say,” Nora smiled and pointed at Blake and Ruby, “you guys weren’t even out about your relationship back at Beacon,” she looked over at Yang and Weiss, “and you two...I don’t know, you were something.”

“And now we’re in love,” Weiss smiled and kissed Yang on the cheek.

“Well, congratulations,” Pyrrha smiled at them, “and on the topic of love…” she reached over and took Nora’s hand, “Nora has something to tell you, right?”

“Ooo,” Yang teased and looked between Nora and Ren, “now I’m intrigued.”

“Heh, well,” Nora blushed and rubbed the back of her head, “so,” she grabbed Ren’s hand, and her blush grew, “Me, and Ren-“

“Aaaah, you guys are dating now!” Ruby giggled happily and zoomed around the table, pulling them both into a big hug, “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Yeah, congratulations, you two!” Blake smiled at them both.

“Well, thank you, but, I wasn’t done,” Nora blushed harder, “me, and Ren…and Pyrrha and Jaune are all dating,” she smiled, “like...all of us, together.”

An awkward silence overtook the entire table, until Weiss cleared her throat, “oh, uh, c-congratulations, to all of you.”

Back to the silence they went, and then Jaune finally said something, “this is, really awkward, so, why don’t you guys ask your questions?”

“How?”

“Why?”

“When?”

“What?”

“Umm, okay, let’s start with what,” Pyrrha blushed, “we, all of us, are in a polyamorous relationship. So, basically, we are all dating each other, Nora is my girlfriend, and Jaune and Ren are my boyfriends, and it goes for all of us.”

“Oh, wow,” Weiss whispered as thoughts started forming in her head.

“As for when, maybe a week after we got to Jaune’s for break.”

“So, it’s recent.” Yang said.

“Yes, and, it’s all thanks to Nora,” Ren explained with a small smile, “she was blunt about her feelings, for all of us, and after some thought, we agreed we felt the same way.”

Ruby smiled and swept the rest of the group into a hug, “Aww, that’s so cute you guys,” they laughed happily, “but, umm, how do you avoid getting jealous, and what about, intimate stuff?”

“That’s kinda a personal question, Ruby,” Blake silently beckoned her girlfriend back to her side.

“But it’s one I will answer,” Jaune smiled, “we basically just set a schedule, you know, make sure we’re all spending some time together,” his face turned red, “intimacy is...slow moving, but, you know, that’s just how it is.”

“Well,” Blake looked at all of them, and imagined her and her teammates in the same position, “I feel like we’ve said it a lot, but, congratulations, I hope you all stay happy and only get happier.”

“Hear hear!” Yang cheered, “so, what do you guys want to do later?”

The sound of conversation slowly died to Weiss, her thoughts blocking out everything else. This was a real possibility, something they could all do. After all, she loved each of her teammates, and she cared about them so much.

But then the negative thoughts started coming. Blake would probably think she was just trying to get to Ruby again. Yang would probably feel hurt and think that Weiss was abandoning her for all of them, and Ruby…

Dust, they would try to be so supportive, but they would be crushed under the weight of it. They would try to do so much, and they would try to shoulder it all alone, and they would get hurt.

Weiss shook her head, she could figure her thoughts out later, right now, she should focus on her friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss sighed as she flopped into her bed. Not for a second had she been able to focus, she had spent the whole day thinking about her teammates and herself in a relationship. It had consumed her for the entire day, so much so that she had pulled Pyrrha aside before they went down to the lake, just to ask her more questions.

She hadn’t liked how pleased Pyrrha was when she pulled her away. Maybe it was the feeling that Pyrrha knew something she didn’t, or maybe it was how she had answered each question in such a way that made Weiss ask more. And the more questions she asked, the further she fell into the rabbit hole.

She really just needed to say something, to talk with her teammates to see if they felt the same way, because if they didn’t, then she could just forget it.

“Hey, s-snowflake,” Yang laid in bed next to her, her face red as she finally used the pet name, “you okay? Do you need to cuddle?”

“Cuddling would be nice,” Weiss scooted closer to Yang, who pulled her into her embrace, “what did you think?”

“About what they told us?” She got a slow nod, “I...I think it’s good, You know? They have a nice, healthy relationship it seems like, and,” her voice dropped in volume, “it gives me hope.”

“Yeah,” Weiss sighed, “is that...would that be something you wanted? Like, to be dating me, and someone else, or multiple someone’s?”

“I’m not sure,” Yang kissed Weiss’s cheek, “I love us together, but, I think I would get jealous. What about you?”

“I, really like the idea,” Weiss mumbled, her face turning red, “me, and you, and Blake, and Ruby,” their name caught in her throat, and she blushed more, “together, in love.” Yang was quiet for a long moment, and Weiss started getting worried, “Yang-“

“Team RWBY, dating each other,” Yang pulled Weiss closer, kissing her on the cheek, “we should probably run it past the other two.”

“Yeah,” Weiss nodded, then turned in Yang’s arms to face her, “I love you, you know that? No matter what, I’ll love you.”

“I know, snowflake,” Yang murmured and started petting Weiss’s head, “come on, let’s sleep, it’s been a long day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_Hey, Journal, one last entry before bed,_ Ruby wrote slowly, trying to focus, even as Blake teased them just as slowly under the desk, _today was good, spending time with our friends was nice, and finding out about their relationship was...interesting._

 _I don’t know, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea, all of us, Team RWBY, dating and loving and supporting each other,_ they moaned quietly as Blake kissed up and down their legs, _it’s a nice dream, but after everything that happened…_

 _Blake and I are just now getting back into the swing of things, and I don’t want to ruin that by adding more people that we hated not more than a few weeks ago. Maybe when we’re more comfortable, and everything is back to where we had it, we can talk about it, but until then,_ their pen skidded as Blake stroked their balls, and they dropped it with a sigh.

“Sorry, sweetie,” Blake looked up expectantly from under the desk, “you doing okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about it still,” Ruby smiled and petted her head between her ears, “what about you?”

“I am too, but I’m trying to distract myself with this,” she smiled and traced a finger down Ruby’s flaccid cock, “I’m surprised you’re still soft.”

“Yeah,” Ruby sighed and shook their head, “I’m sorry, I’ve just, been thinking all day, and they all seemed so happy together, and I-“ they stopped as Blake sucked on their tip.

“Sweetie, don't worry so much,” Blake cooed, “we are so far from being in a relationship like that, okay? Now, I wouldn’t be against it at all, but my heart always belongs to you first.”

“I know,” Ruby stood up, smiling as Blake whined quietly, “come on, let’s get into bed,” they petted her head again, “I remember you saying you were going to make it up to me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


That night, they all dreamt the same dream, the four of them, happy, together, and very much in love. They all longed for that happiness, for that feeling, but when the morning came, none of them said a word about it.


	19. Back in the Swing of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Merry Late Christmas Everybody! :)
> 
> I’m finally getting an update out, and it’s part one of two!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, as always!

“Come on, Yang, you’ve been in there for hours!” Weiss beat on the door to the bathroom, while Ruby and Blake sleepily agreed behind her, “the rest of us need to shower too!”

“Then come on in!” Yang shouted back, “there’s nothing stopping you!”

“Besides the lock, you dolt!”

“Weiss, chill out,” Blake yawned and kissed Ruby on the cheek, “she’ll be done in a bit.”

“I would be more chill if she had let me join her!” She beat on the door again, “Yang, will you please hurry up!”

“Weiss, stop yelling,” Ruby sighed and pushed their partner away, before knocking on the door, “Yang, I’ll send you something if you finish up soon.”

The water immediately shut off, and it didn’t take too long for Yang to open the door, “are you serious?”

“Nope,” Ruby smiled and pushed their way into the bathroom, “but now you’re out, and you can’t get back in.”

Blake laughed and followed them into the bathroom, gently pushing Yang out into the hallway with Weiss, “god, I love you.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Ruby kissed her on the lips, “and I love you too.”

As they got into the shower, still trading kisses, Yang leaned against the wall, her face bright red as she avoided Weiss’s eyes.

“I can not believe you fell for that,” Weiss smiled at her, “why would they actually do that?”

“I don’t know,” Yang groaned and smacked the back of her head against the wall, “I’m just...stupid and horny, I guess.”

“Well, Miss ‘stupid and horny’, they left the door unlocked,” Weiss pulled out her scroll and handed it to Yang, “so, if you want…”

Yang blushed harder, “Weiss, we can’t do that!” She shook her head, “it’s only been like, five weeks since everything happened, that’s a huge jump, and it could ruin everything!”

As they argued the merits of spying on Blake and Ruby, the loving couple were muffling their laughter with each other’s mouths.

“Hehe, how long until Yang figures it out?” Ruby asked, their hands running up and down Blake’s back.

“I give it five more minutes,” Blake laughed and pulled back, “you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Y-yeah,” they nodded and smiled, “it’s gonna be kinda awkward at first, but, we all want it, even if Yang doesn’t know what’s going on.”

“Mhm,” Blake kissed them again, “should we have told her?”

“That’s not as fun.” Ruby laughed and pushed Blake against the shower wall, “but if she doesn’t figure it out, we might have to.” They heard the door creak open, and whispered, “showtime, Blakey.”

As they made out against the wall, pretending not to notice Weiss and Yang, Weiss smiled and closed the door behind them. It felt a little mean, not telling Yang the plan, but it would be okay, she’d figure it out, “go on, Yang, open the curtain and grab a few pictures.”

Yang stared down at the scroll in her hand, then up at the curtain, her face bright red as she listened to Blake and Ruby make out. It was weird, how casual Weiss was being about this, but she couldn’t deny that she really wanted it, “just some pictures.” She mumbled and pulled the curtain back, only to yelp as Ruby fell on top of her, smiling and pushing her to the ground, “ah, Ruby! I was just-“

“I know what you were doing,” Ruby smirked, then kissed Yang on the cheek, “is there something you want?”

“N-no, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did this!” Yang started pulling away, and Ruby let her, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin anything, I’m sorry!”

“Oh, Yang,” Ruby caressed her leg, “you aren’t ruining anything,” they pulled closer, their hands traveling upwards, “in fact, we planned this, for you.”

“What?”

“It was my idea,” Weiss hugged her from behind, “you’ve been...closed off for a while, which is understandable, but I wanted to get you to open up again,” Weiss kissed her neck, “the team isn’t the same without you.”

“So, what was your plan?” Yang blushed and scooted closer to Weiss, “surprise sex?”

“Actually, surprise invitation for sex,” Blake purred, still standing in the running shower, “we won’t do anything if you say no.”

Yang nodded. That was good, because she was seriously considering it. Sure, she wanted to go back to being able to be with everyone, especially Ruby, but things were still so raw, and she wasn’t sure what was okay and what wasn’t, “I-I don't know, I’m not…” Yang blushed harder and shrank back into Weiss’s arms, “I don’t want to hurt you guys...maybe you’d be better off without me here-“

“Yang, don’t say that!” Ruby insisted, getting closer and taking Yang’s hands in their own, “you’re a part of the team, and we all care about you, and we all want you,” they said the last part quieter, their face turning red.

“Ruby’s right, we all want things back the way they were, even if it takes a while,” Blake explained, “but we can’t do that without you.”

Yang blushed harder, “I mean, you could-“

“Hey, stop that,” Weiss kissed Yang’s cheek, “you are so important to all of us, and we want to move forward together.”

Yang sighed, then slowly nodded. She did want things from her other teammates, but, she had to go slow, “okay, but, some rules,” she grabbed Weiss hand and held it tight, “I start with Weiss, and you guys start together. No fighting for each other, and…” she looked around, “maybe we can do this somewhere else?”

“We can do it anywhere else,” Weiss whispered, “Ruby and I were able to get your dad and your uncle to...leave for a few days.”

“It wasn’t easy, but we wanted the time for all of us to get comfortable, without interruptions,” Ruby laughed and rubbed their head, “but, how about our room first, that way there’s some separation?”

“That sounds good,” Yang nodded and let herself smile. They all started getting up, with Yang and Blake the last to leave.

“Hey, Yang,” Blake stopped her, “you promise you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah...yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Well, if you ever aren’t, you’re allowed to stop us,” Blake squeezed her shoulder, “I’m serious, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Yang nodded and smiled at Blake, “I’ll tell you guys if I get uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” Blake wrapped her in a hug, “now come on, our lovers are waiting for us.”

“So cheesy,” Yang laughed and rolled her eyes, but followed Blake back to her and Ruby’s room with a smile. This was a good decision, she thought as she walked in and saw Weiss on her bed, in her underwear and waiting for her, “snowflake,” she sighed and embraced her lover, “you look so beautiful.”

“You say that,” Weiss smiled and kissed Yang on the lips. When she pulled back, her eyes were filled with lust, “but you haven’t pinned me down yet.”

“Hey, give me time,” Yang said quietly yet forcefully, “I want to appreciate you first, Princess.” Her hands ran up and down Weiss’s sides, making her shiver, “we always go so fast, it’s okay to slow down.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Weiss started running her fingers through Yang’s hair, “but on the other hand,” she leaned in and whispered, “I’m so horny, I just want you to pin me down, choke me out, and fuck me until I can’t move anymore.”

“Oh,” Yang gulped and rested her head on Weiss’s chest, hiding the blush that was quickly covering her face, “are you sure?”

“Completely,” Weiss whispered again, this time nipping at Yang’s ear, “I want your tiny cock inside of me, I want your hands wrapped around my neck, I want you to make me cum all over myself.”

“W-Weiss,” Yang whined, her arms wrapping around the heiress and pulling her close, “I love you so much, but please, you’re driving me crazy. Let’s just go slow for a bit, please.”

Weiss nodded and blushed, “you’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Yang eased them both down onto the bed, “just...save it for a bit.”

“Okay,” Weiss moaned as Yang started kissing down her neck, nibbling softly at the bare skin of her shoulder, “ah, mmmm, g-good.”

Ruby echoed that sentiment as Blake sucked on their neck, creating a large hickey that was getting darker by the second, “B-Blake, ah!”

Blake pulled off with a lewd pop, admiring her handiwork before kissing her way across Ruby’s neck, “you look so beautiful, Ruby, especially when you’re underneath me.”

“Ha,” they smiled and stroked Blake’s back, making her purr quietly, “enjoy it while you can, Blakey, mmm, I’ve got plans for you.”

“Mmm, I’m sure,” she kissed up to Ruby’s ear and whispered, “but what if I was in charge?”

“Keep dreaming, kitten-“ they stopped as Blake bit them softly.

“Sorry, let me rephrase that,” Blake pulled away and stared down at Ruby like they were her prey, “I am in charge.”

Her sultry purr was enough to make Ruby weak, but not weak enough, “mmm, kitten, you’re adorable when you try to Dom me, but-“

“There is no trying,” Blake purred and danced her fingers down to their crotch, tracing around their cock with delicate touches, “I’m the one in charge, sweetie.”

“Ah, I don’t think-“

“Exactly,” Blake purred louder, her hand cupping Ruby’s balls and gently massaging them, “you don’t need to think, you just need to listen to me and do as I say.”

“Oh,” Ruby blushed and slowly, ever so slowly, gave in, “okay, but only this time.”

“Deal,” she smirked and pressed a long kiss onto their lips.

As they kissed and touched each other more, Yang was sliding Weiss’s underwear off, her face bright red, “snowflake, this is okay, right? I don’t want to-“

“It’s good, Yang,” Weiss nodded and took Yang’s hands, guiding one to her left breast while she put the other against the folds of her pussy, “just, ah, touch me more.”

“Are you sure?”

Weiss moaned, mostly out of desperation. It was so nice that Yang was worried about doing something wrong, it meant she cared, but Weiss didn’t. She wouldn’t have minded if Yang choked her out and used her unconscious body at this point, she just wanted her Dom to do what she had always done, “yes, I’m so sure, please!”

“Weiss,” the blonde Dom sighed, her hands leaving Weiss’s body and making her whine, “what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong,” Weiss whined louder and tried to pull Yang’s hands back, “I just want you.”

“I’ve just-I Don't-“ Yang groaned and mentally punched herself, why was it so hard to say things? “I’ve never seen you like this and it makes me nervous because it feels like you want things from me that I can’t give you right now and I just-“ she pressed her face into her hands, hiding the tears at the corners of her eyes, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry that I ruined everything and now things are too awkward and I don’t know what’s okay anymore and I just-“ she got quieter as Weiss pulled her into a hug, and she was distantly aware that Blake and Ruby had stopped as well, “I want to make you happy, but I don’t know what makes anyone happy anymore!”

“Dust, Yang,” Weiss held her love close and rubbed her back, “I’m sorry, this was a bad idea, basically forcing this on you, we shouldn’t have-I shouldn’t have-“

“No, I want this,” Yang objected, her arms wrapping around Weiss as she listened to her heartbeat, “I do, I really, really do. I just...I’m so lost now, I don’t know what to do anymore, I don’t know what’s okay, I’ve-“ her words caught in her throat, “I’ve never been like this before, and I’m scared.”

“Dust.” Weiss cursed and held Yang closer. She hadn’t considered this at all, that Yang might be scared, that she might not just go back to how things were. Of course she wouldn’t! She was still weighed down with all that guilt and pain, and even though everyone was there for her, she was handling it on her own, “I’m sorry, Yang, we can stop, if you’d like.”

“No, I don’t want to stop,” she shook her head, “I want you so badly, and I don’t want to disappoint you after so long.”

“Hey, Weiss?” Ruby’s voice cut through the tension, “do you want us to leave?”

“I don’t...but what do you want, Yang?”

Yang looked over at her sister, the worry on their face evident. God, she wanted to be able to touch them again, to touch everyone again, “you guys can stay.”

“Are you sure, Yang?” Blake asked.

“Y-yeah, I’m sure,” she took a deep breath, then looked at Weiss, “can you, take over, please? I can’t be in control right now, I’m sorry.”

“Yes, I can,” Weiss held onto Yang as they elegantly swapped places, leaving her on top, her legs in between Yang’s and forcing her to present herself, “is there anything that’s not okay?”

“Uh, come back to me on that,” Yang tried to smile, “just go slow, please.”

“Okay,” Weiss leaned forward and kissed Yang, her hand pressing gently into her breasts, “is this good?”

“Mm, yeah,” Yang whispered into the kiss, “stay like this...for a bit.”

As the two slowly recovered, Ruby and Blake sat next to each other, their hands running up and down each other’s bodies, “hey, Blakey, are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Blake whispered and leaned closer to Ruby, “just worried about Yang.”

“Yeah,” they moaned as Blake started kissing and biting them, “ah, mmm, you can distract yourself, ah, with me if you, mmmm, want.”

“How selfless of you,” Blake teased, her hands running down their sides, “where should I start?”

“Hehe, you’re in charge,” Ruby bit their lip to stifle a moan as Blake bit them, “you decide.”

“Sorry, I’m still getting used to this,” Blake purred in their ear, “tell me what you want.”

“Ah,” a shiver went down their spine, “finger me, please.” Blake’s hand immediately drifted down to their pussy, rubbing it with slow movements and making them shiver again, “ah, mmmm, Blakey-“ their whine was silenced by Blake’s lips locking with theirs.

“Is that good?” She pushed a finger in and smiled, “or do you need more?”

“That’s good,” they moaned.

It was so weird, not being in complete control. Not knowing exactly what was going to happen next. They were so used to being the one directing everything, they made the rules, they told her what to do, and she listened.

“Hey,” Blake’s purr pulled Ruby out of their thoughts, “you’re drifting, focus on me,” she started making slow, beckoning motions inside of them, “I want you to touch me, okay?”

“O-okay,” their hand grabbed the base of her dick, “like this?”

“Yes, good girl,” she faltered and blushed, “or, uh-“

“Good girl is okay,” Ruby blushed as well, “not really a better option,” they started stroking Blake’s cock, and pulled her down into a kiss.

“Okay,” Blake pushed into the kiss as Ruby started pulling away, her finger moving faster inside of them, “then be a good girl, and stop trying to take control.”

They moaned and nodded, “I’m sorry,” their hand started pumping faster.

“Don't apologize, just listen,” Blake added another finger, “I want to…” her words caught in her throat, “I want to fuck you, okay?”

“Which hole?” Ruby moaned, “I’ve got three, and they’re all yours.”

“God, stop being so sexy,” Blake blushed and kissed them harder, “I can’t dom you if you keep doing things like that.”

“Then let me take over, and-“ they stopped as Blake started fingering them harder, “aaaaah, mmmm!”

“I’m still in charge,” Blake murmured, her lips kissing every part of their face that they could, “so you better treat me like it. That means stop trying to take over,” she bit their neck and breathed out slowly, “until I say otherwise, you don’t get to be in charge.” To punctuate her point, Blake scratched at Ruby’s stomach.

They froze as she did so, their breathing quickening as tears formed in their eyes. They couldn’t even speak as they flashed back to their nightmare. It was so much worse now, because it was Blake doing it, Blake was hurting them. It wasn’t on purpose, but she was still doing it. They looked up at Blake through tear filled eyes, hoping she would understand.

And, luckily for them, she did. Blake immediately stopped fingering them, then looked them in the eyes and whispered, “what is it, what did I do?”

Ruby opened their mouth, and a croaking whisper came out, “scratching.” Blake wiped at their tears, and they reached up and hugged her, “I’m sorry.”

“Don't be,” Blake murmured and kissed them gently, “I should know better.”

“But, I didn’t-“

“Shhh,” Blake kissed them again, “do you need to stop?”

“I don’t want to-“

“But do you need to?” Blake asked again.

Ruby touched their stomach gently, then shook their head, “no, I’ll...I’ll be okay, just...don’t do it again.” They forced a smile, “I trust you, okay?”

Blake nodded and kissed them again, “I’m gonna start again, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Ruby took a deep breath, then pulled Blake closer so they could whisper, “can you...use my butt instead?” They turned bright red as Blake purred quietly, “I’m clean, I promise! I just, I’ve never done it before and I want to try it with you and I also want you to cum inside me and that seems like a good place and-“

“Shh,” Blake put a finger over their lips, “you know I’ll do anything for you,” her other hand danced down to Ruby’s ass, squeezing their full cheeks before spreading them and pressing lightly at their asshole, “as long as you want this, I don’t mind.”

“But, if you’re not okay with it-“

“I am,” Blake insisted, “I promise,” she grabbed Ruby’s hips and smiled, “but,” she flipped them over, “we need a better position.”

Ruby gasped as they were flipped over, forcing their rear high in the air and their face into their pillow. They had never been in this position before, and they weren’t sure how to feel about it. They sucked in a breath as Blake kissed their asshole, then looked over at Yang and Weiss.

Weiss was fervently eating Yang out, her face buried in Yang’s pussy, while Yang moaned and gripped the bed beneath her.

“Ah, Weiss, Weiss!” Yang moaned as Weiss’s long tongue hit all of the right spots inside of her, “ah, please, you’re gonna make me cum!”

Weiss pulled out, her tongue dripping with Yang’s juices, and licked up Yang’s stomach, “no cumming yet,” she stopped at the base of Yang’s breasts, then licked up the left one and latched onto her nipple, sucking gently.

“Ah, Weiss,” Yang whined as she started sucking. Her arms wrapped around Weiss and held her close, “that’s so good, mmmm!”

Weiss smiled and suckled harder. It was such a great feeling, being pressed into her love’s breasts and being rewarded with the begging moans of her. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, letting herself get lost in the moment.

It didn’t last too long, however, as something started filling her mouth. It was sweet and creamy, akin to milk, and her eyes widened as she realized that’s exactly what it was. It was Yang’s breast milk, slowly filling her mouth as she continued to suckle out of fear of stopping.

“W-Weiss,” Yang looked down, blushing as she petted her hair, “you okay?”

That snapped her back to some semblance of reality, and she pulled off of Yang’s tit, swallowing and gasping as the creamy liquid traveled down her throat, “you...how...what?”

“Yeah,” Yang blushed harder, “it happens sometimes, not super often, but it does,” she looked around awkwardly, “sorry.”

“You...why didn’t you tell me?” Weiss asked, louder than she meant to, which drew Ruby and Blake’s attention, “I feel like that’s something I should know.”

“I’m sorry,” Yang looked away and mumbled, “I’m kinda embarrassed, honestly.”

Now it was Weiss’s turn to blush, “oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine, Weiss,” the blonde smiled to try and reassure her, “I, uh, I liked that, you know? Normally I have to do it myself, and it’s...annoying.”

“Oh,” Weiss turned an even darker red, “do you...want me to keep going?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it,” Yang said quickly, “I know it’s weird, and I don’t want you to do it if you don’t want to.”

Weiss looked down at Yang’s slightly leaking tit, then nodded, “your princess will milk you dry,” she bent down and latched onto Yang’s nipple, “but you have to touch me.”

“Okay,” Yang started running her hands down Weiss’s body, until one carefully wrapped around her dick, “like this?”

“Good,” Weiss moaned after swallowing a mouthful of Yang’s milk. The more she tasted it, the more she enjoyed it. It was sweet, something Weiss didn’t expect her to taste like, and it was creamy too. It was like a less thick version of Ruby’s cum, and she wanted more, “dust, Yang, you taste, mmm, so good.”

“Heh,” Yang blushed and started slowly stroking Weiss. It was a nice experience, it activated some motherly instinct inside of her, something that made her want to take care of her Princess, and not in a rough way, “good girl, drink up,” she cradled Weiss’s head against her breast and sat up, making Weiss whine a bit, “hey, shhh, it’s okay,” she kissed the side of Weiss’s head, “I’m just making us more comfortable.” Her voice never rose above a gentle whisper.

“Y-Yang,” Weiss moaned quietly, “I thought I was in charge.”

“I know, snowflake,” Yang whispered as her stroking slowed, “but I’m taking over, okay?” Weiss said nothing, “come on, I need an answer, Princess,” slowly, Weiss nodded, “good girl. Now, you keep sucking on my breasts, and let me treat you well.”

Weiss was confused, not because Yang was taking charge, but because of the way she did so, and because of how much she enjoyed it. She wasn’t used to being treated like this, not in bed, and definitely not anywhere else. The soft, tender touch of her lover, how kind her voice was, she was like the mother Weiss wished she had had, but with much more sex, “Y-Yang, you’re so good to me.”

“Shh, snowflake, you don’t have to talk,” Yang rubbed the head of Weiss’s cock with her thumb, “just enjoy this, okay?”

Weiss moaned and did exactly that, a little too much. Her heart was racing as she suckled harder and her dick dripped precum. She loved every small touch that Yang gave her, how her hand stroked her head and played with her hair. It was so calming and exhilarating at the same time, and when Weiss opened her mouth to speak, she whispered, “ah, mommy, more.” Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, and she tried to pull away, but Yang held her close.

“Mmm, it’s okay, Princess, mommy is here,” Yang whispered back, trying to ease Weiss’s fear, “I’m always here for you.”

Weiss whined quietly, “I’m sorry-“

“Shh, don’t be,” Yang smiled and kissed Weiss’s head again, “if you need mommy to be there for you, then I will be.”

“But-“

“No buts, darling,” she pulled Weiss away from her breasts and carefully guided her gaze up to her, “I’ll never judge you, and you know I’ll do anything to make you happy.”

Weiss started to respond, but was cut off by a loud shriek and a moan from Ruby, who’s ass was now being stretched by Blake’s dick.

“Ah, sorry,” Blake apologized, each movement of hers making Ruby let out a painful whine, “are you okay?”

“M’fine,” Ruby mumbled into their pillow, “slower please.”

“Sorry,” she pushed in a bit more, but stopped as Ruby whined louder, “more lube?”

“God we used so much already,” Ruby groaned and blindly floundered for the bottle of lube, “ah, where is it?”

“I’ve got it,” Blake assured them, before pouring an egregious amount of lube across her dick, “ah, it’s so cold.” She rubbed it around, making sure to cover every inch she could, “ready to try again?”

“Mhm, just go sl-aaaaaaaaah!” They moaned as Blake pushed in so much easier. Maybe a bit too easily, as she quickly pushed all the way to the base, and Ruby’s stomach bulged ever so slightly, “ha, ah, mmm, Blakey, ah.”

“Oh, god, sorry,” Blake tried to sound worried, but it was hard with the pleasure that their tight ass was giving her. It gripped her dick so perfectly, and she never wanted to leave it, “do you want me to stop?”

“Ha, n-no,” Ruby turned their head to barely look at Blake, a grin on their face and lust in their eyes, “more, p-please!”

Blake nodded, slowly pulling out and making Ruby whine as they started to feel empty, “I’m gonna go slow.”

“Mhm,” They couldn’t muster much more than that, their mind focused almost solely on the pleasure. It was a strange feeling, but as Blake started thrusting, they started loving it more, “Blake, can you touch me?”

Blake nodded and started reaching for their dick, then stopped, “no, I won’t,” she smiled and rubbed Ruby’s back.

“But, I want it.”

“But you aren’t in charge,” Blake purred, “so just because you want something, doesn’t mean you’re going to get it.” Blake started picking up speed, and smiled as Ruby whined.

“Please?” They asked again.

“Nope,” she purred louder, “the only thing you’re getting from me, is my dick buried in your ass.”

“Mmmm, but I wanna cum!”

“Well, if you cum, then that’s what happens,” Blake leaned forward and growled, sending a shiver up their spine, “but I won’t touch you, and you won’t touch yourself, and once I cum, we are done.”

“Oh.” Ruby gasped. They didn’t like that, and it was compounding on the rest of the things they were realizing that they didn’t like. They were not submissive enough for this, and as much as they loved Blake, they couldn’t stand her being in charge anymore, “Blake, stop, please.”

Blake immediately pulled out, taking a little time to admire how tight Ruby’s ass still was before pulling back and letting them turn over, “what is it? Was it too much?”

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry,” Ruby mumbled and hugged Blake, “I can’t…have you be in charge, it makes me...uncomfortable.”

“Because of your nightmare?”

“No! No, no,” Ruby shook their head and hugged her tighter, “I just, I thought I could not be in control just once, for you, but I can’t, and I’m sorry.”

Blake smiled, then giggled, then buried her head in Ruby’s shoulder and laughed, “god, you’re such a Dom,” she kissed her neck and giggled more, “okay, tell me what you want me to do.”

“Heh,” Ruby held her tighter, “what did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you?” They pushed Blake on her back, “I’m gonna ride you, and you’re gonna cum inside me while I cum on you.”

Blake nodded, “I’m sorry for pushing you to do something you didn’t want, mmm,” her apology became a moan as Ruby eased themselves onto her cock, their own cock twitching as they sank to the base with a very satisfied moan.

“Don't apologize, mmm, you wanted to try something new, I understand,” they smiled as they slowly raised and lowered themselves on Blake’s cock, “and I did too, it just, ah, didn’t work out.”

As they settled into a rhythm, Weiss and Yang were doing much better with their new dynamic.

“Ah, you’re such a good girl, milking mommy so eagerly,” Yang stroked her cock slowly, loving how it throbbed in her hand, “do you like it when I stroke your cock like this?”

Weiss was a constant bright red, but it wasn’t bad. Sure, she was embarrassed by her own wants, but it was okay, because Yang was there for her, “y-yes,” her voice was so much higher than normal, and she blushed harder, “faster, please.”

“Of course, anything for my good girl,” Yang picked up the pace, her other hand still petting Weiss’s head while she suckled on her breast, “and you are my good girl, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, mommy,” It rolled off of her tongue so easily, “I’m your good girl, mmm.”

“That’s right,” Yang smiled and pulled Weiss off of her tit, “now, why don’t you give mommy a kiss and cum for me?”

“But, mmm,” Weiss whined and leaned into Yang’s shoulder, shuddering as Yang squeezed her cock gently, “you haven’t cum yet, ah.”

“That’s okay, mommy wants you to cum first.” Yang sped up even more, enjoying the whines that Weiss let out, “won’t you do what your mommy wants?”

Weiss whined louder, “ah, mmm, Yaaaaaaang!” She shot hot spurts of cum into Yang’s hand, but that didn’t stop the blonde from continuing her strokes, “ah, mmmmm!”

“Good girl,” Yang pulled her into a kiss, “you cum so much for me, you’re such a good girl.”

The praise was doing everything for Weiss, “mmm, I’m your good girl, mommy.”

“Of course you are,” Yang smiled as Weiss shuddered and came again, “how many times can you cum for me?”

“As much as you want,” she nuzzled into Yang’s shoulder, her breathing heavy as her Dom continued to stroke and make her cum, “I’ll cum forever if you want, ah.”

“Mmm, don’t push yourself to make me happy. How about three more times, okay? You keep count.”

“Mhm,” Weiss whined and kissed Yang’s shoulder, then started nibbling and sucking on it. It wasn’t the same as sucking on her breasts, but it was still comforting to be so close and trusted.

Her next orgasm came not too long after the first two, “ah, mmm, one,” she kissed up Yang’s neck, peppering her jawline with kisses, “you’re so good to me, ah.”

“I’m only giving you what you deserve,” Yang mumbled and started stroking faster, Weiss’s cum acting as lube that made her hand slide faster and faster, “and that is everything you want, my precious, wonderful, amazing snowflake.”

Weiss’s second orgasm coincided with Ruby’s, the two of them moaning as they splattered cum across their respective partners, “ah, two!”

“Good girl, just one more,” Yang pulled Weiss up to long, full kisses, “one more for mommy, okay?”

“Mhm,” Weiss nodded and started thrusting her hips into Yang’s hand, trying to get there quicker, “I love you so much.”

“Mmm, I love you too,” Yang pulled her hand away, making Weiss whine, “but there isn’t any rush.”

“Mmm, I wanna cum for you!” Weiss whined, but was silenced by Yang kissing her and shoving her tongue into her mouth.

“Hey, remember who’s in charge,” Yang warned, “you need to listen to mommy, okay?”

That put the fear of god in Weiss. Despite how gentle Yang was being, she was still capable of punishing her, “I’m sorry, mommy.”

“I know,” she started to tease Weiss’s cock again, slowly rubbing her, “and, I guess I have been spoiling you,” she smiled and kissed Weiss on the forehead, “okay, you want to cum for mommy?” She took Weiss’s hand and replaced hers with it, “then you have to make it happen.”

Weiss nodded and started stroking herself as fast she could. It wasn’t even for pleasure anymore, at least, not physical pleasure. She just wanted to be good for Yang, she wanted that last bit of release so that she could spend the rest of their time in her embrace, “mmmm, aaaah, mmm, Yang!”

“That’s good, darling, come on,” Yang whispered in her ear and stroked her head, vaguely aware that her sister was doing something similar with Blake, “cum for mommy, make a big mess for me, show me how much you love me.”

“Ah, I love you so much, mommy,” Weiss started panting, her face bright red as she shuddered and twitched, “so, so much. Aaaaah!” Her voice raised itself, mixing with Blake’s own moans as they came together, “ah, three, mmm, Yang,” she leaned forward, putting all of her weight into Yang and making them both fall back on the bed, “I love you.”

Her words were echoed by Ruby to Blake, the silver-eyed Dom panting as their belly bulged a bit from Blake’s cum, “I love you, Blakey, ah, there’s so much,” they laid on top of her and slowly kissed her, “it’s so good, thank you.”

“Heh, mmm, anything for you,” Blake mewled and moved just enough that her cock popped out of their asshole, followed by a slow leak of her cum, “did you enjoy that?”

“Yes,” Ruby moaned and snuggled closer to Blake, their breaths heavy as they felt the cum leak out of them, “so much,” they kissed her on the cheek, “thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me-“

“Yes I do,” they kissed her and mumbled, “you do so much for me, to make me happy,” they laughed softly and kissed her again, “god, I love you so much, I don’t deserve someone as amazing as you.”

Blake blushed and wrapped her arms around them before turning on her side, “you deserve the world, sweetie, and I would gladly give it to you.” She kissed them gently, and it would have been a tender moment, if her stomach didn’t growl in the middle of it.

Ruby giggled and kissed her harder, “someone’s hungry.”

“Shut up,” Blake laughed and blushed, “and so what if I am?”

“We gotta put some food in you,” Ruby smirked and ground against her, “or something just as filling.”

“I’m okay with food, actually,” she laughed and hugged Ruby once more before sitting up, “I’m not cum-hungry like Weiss is.”

“Hmph,” Weiss frowned and snuggled closer to Yang, “well, if you’re going to get up, get us some towels so we can clean up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she walked over to Yang’s dresser, “alright one for you two, one for me, and one for Ruby.”

“Why do we have to share?” Weiss complained as a towel was thrown at her.

“Because you’re the only one that came over there,” Blake explained with a smile, “also, Ruby needs their own so they don’t make a mess on their way to the shower.”

“Mmm, you could always carry me there,” they smiled at her and reached for her dick, “and keep me plugged up until then.”

“Yeah, nice try,” she smirked and booped Ruby on the nose, “but I’m hungry, and I’m going to start breakfast,” she kissed them on the lips, “be careful, don’t take too long, all of that.” She walked out of the room with a sway of her hips and the dirty towel over her shoulder.

“I fucking love her,” Ruby sighed happily and laid back with the towel underneath them, the cum leaking out onto it.

“What, you’re in love with Blake?” Yang gasped dramatically while wiping Weiss down, “I never would have guessed.”

“Shush,” Ruby rolled their eyes and sighed, “I don’t need sass from ‘mommy’, okay?”

Weiss turned bright red, but Yang just laughed, “then how about sass from your sister?”

“I don’t need that either,” they closed their eyes, “I’m gonna relax here a bit, then jump in the shower.”

“Okay, we’ll go help Blake with breakfast,” Yang scooped Weiss up like a bride, kissing her lovingly before walking out.

“Yang,” Weiss mumbled as she carried her downstairs, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Yang seemed genuinely curious.

“Because, I just...did that, and you went along with it, but that’s not fair to you, because I didn’t ask, and-“

“Oh, hush,” the blonde kissed her softly on the forehead, “you know I’ll do anything for you, even with your millions of kinks.” She laughed as Weiss blushed, “plus, I, you know, I kinda enjoyed that, not being rough with you and everything.”

“Mmm,” Weiss leaned upwards and whispered in her ear, “but rough is better.”

“I don’t know, with how you were acting, I think we’re gonna do that all the-“

“Don't say that!” Weiss hissed, “not even as a joke!”

“Ah, jeez, okay,” Yang set her down as they reached the kitchen, “sorry.”

“Oh, lover’s quarrel?” Blake teased while looking through the cabinets, clearly undecided on what she wanted.

“Not a quarrel,” Weiss gently pushed her out of the way, then started gathering ingredients for a simple breakfast, “Blake, grab the eggs out of the fridge, and whatever meat sounds good today.”

“The meat that sounds good is still upstairs,” Blake purred while looking through the fridge, taking far too long as she shook her ass at both of them, “but how about some sausage?”

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, then slowly moved together, “is that an invitation?” Yang whispered, to which Weiss shrugged.

“Hello?” Blake purred, trying not to laugh as she shook her ass some more, “sausage?”

Yang gulped, then pushed Weiss forward, “she’ll get less mad at you,” she whispered.

With a deep breath, Weiss stepped up behind Blake, only to be disappointed as Blake stood up, eggs and sausage in hand, “did you guys just not hear me or something?” She smirked and handed the food to Weiss, “anything else, Ice Queen?”

“Well, if you’re making yourself helpful,” Weiss nodded towards the lower cabinets, “grab some pans out of there.”

“Hmm,” Blake looked down at her, then smiled, “okay, if you insist.” She bent down and started looking through the cabinet, “you know, this is feeling very familiar, mmm.” She moaned as Weiss came up behind her and slapped her cock on top of her ass, “but that’s new.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Weiss pulled back, but Blake just laughed.

“Don't be sorry,” Blake came out from under the cabinet, two pans in her hands, and a smile on her face, “honestly, I was pushing the bounds a bit,” she blushed, “so I guess I’m sorry.”

“No, we want to go back to how things were, and that means seeing what’s good and what isn’t,” Weiss insisted, “and that was...good, I think?” She looked over at Yang, who was blushing.

“Yeah, it was...good.”

“Wow, I am so convinced,” Blake put the pans on the stove, “if there’s something wrong, it’s okay to say so.”

“It’s nothing, just…” she sighed and leaned against the counter, “I don’t know how to say it without sounding possessive.”

“So, you don’t want me to do that?” Weiss asked, earning a quick head shake and another sigh, “then what?”

“I just…I’m not used to thinking about you with someone else yet,” she put her face in her hands and groaned, “I’m sorry, that’s stupid of me.”

“Hey, that’s not stupid,” Blake assured her, “I know I was teasing, but I don’t know how much farther I could have gone.”

“Yeah, me too,” Weiss started on breakfast, her focus drifting away from the conversation, “which isn’t to say I don’t want to, but, we definitely need time to get used to it.”

“Yeah,” Yang nodded and sighed, “after breakfast, then?”

“If we’ve got the energy,” Blake commented, “maybe it’s because we’ve been going slow, but just one round is draining me.” She stretched and mewled.

“Unfortunately, I have to agree,” Weiss said, “it was nice, but I feel tired now that I’ve come down.”

“Luckily for you all,” Ruby said with a smile as they walked into the kitchen, their hair still slightly damp, “I have a wonderful solution.” They brandished the box of aphrodisiacs.

“Those sketchy sex drugs your dad bought?” Blake squinted at the box, “I don’t know if I trust those.”

“See for yourself,” Ruby tossed the box over before leaning against the wall, “anyone filled Zwei’s food?”

“It’s still early,” Yang commented, “after breakfast, I’ll do it.”

“Do not exceed two pills in a twenty-four hour period,” Blake read aloud from the back of the box, “side effects may include: long-lasting erections, increased semen production, increased lactation, reduced refractory periods, increased elasticity,” she shuddered at that effect, “a possibility of reduced inhibitions, increases in energy, and testicular growth,” she sighed and shook her head, “this sounds like back alley nonsense that’s going to fuck us up.”

“No, I checked, it’s legit,” Ruby corrected, “it’s even approved by the Atlas Food and Drug Administration.”

“They don’t approve anything without rigorous testing,” Weiss explained, “if they say it’s good, it has to be.”

“I don’t know,” Blake was starting to get uncomfortable, and Yang was the first to notice.

“Hey, look, no one’s going to force you to take them,” she assured her, gently pulling the box from her hands and setting aside, “if you’re not comfortable, then that’s the end of the discussion.”

“I know,” Blake sighed and ran a hand through her hair, “I’m not worried about that, I just...don’t like the idea of relying on drugs to make our sex lives better. What if we do it, and then start expecting that all the time? Or worse, we do something we don't want, and then-“ she stopped talking and started taking fast, shaking breaths.

“Blake!” Ruby rushed to her side, easing her to the ground and to the middle of the kitchen as they stared into her eyes, “hey, what’s wrong?” Blake simply shook her head, her breaths getting faster, “hey, don’t do that, focus on me, okay,” they coaxed her attention back, then started taking deep breaths, “just follow me, in,” they took a breath, and Blake took a shaking one, “out.”

As they repeated this process, Weiss and Yang watched awkwardly, both of their hearts hurting and both wishing they could do something more. In a bid to seem useful, Yang grabbed a glass and filled it with water, waiting for Blake to have calmed down before handing it over, “are you okay?”

Blake stared down at the glass in her hand, then reached up and touched Ruby’s upper arm, stroking the scars there, “remember what I told you, when these happened?”

“Hey, you don’t have to repeat it,” they assured her, but she just shook her head.

“That’s not it,” she took a sip of water, then a deep breath, “he’s the reason I’m uncomfortable with some things,” she shuddered and took another deep breath, “I don’t want to get into it, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out, it just all came back to me and-“

“Hey, it’s okay,” Ruby smiled warmly and clasped her hand in theirs, “no one here is going to force you to do anything, you are completely safe with us,” they looked up at their sister, “will you throw those away, Yang?”

“Consider it done,” she nodded and grabbed the box, but Blake stopped her.

“Wait,” she took a long drink of water, then sighed, “Don't...do that, yet.”

“But you’re not comfortable with it, and we don’t want to make you-“

“Ruby,” she interrupted them, “I want to try, because that’s what you all want, I can tell.”

“Now hold on,” Weiss interrupted, trying to not burn anything as she spoke, “that’s not fair to you at all. We aren’t going to pressure you, or let you pressure yourself into this.”

“Weiss is right, just because we want something doesn’t mean it has to happen,” Yang agreed.

“It’s not just about doing it for you guys,” she sighed, “it’s for me too. I want to try and be better, at everything, and I don’t want to panic like that again.”

The other three looked at each other, then Ruby said, “why don’t you think about it over breakfast, and we can decide then?”

“I…” Blake didn’t really want to think about it, because the more she thought about it, the more she knew it wasn’t a good idea. She knew she shouldn’t push herself, but she still wanted to, for her teammates, “okay, fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


After breakfast, they all sat at the table, the box of pills in the middle. They hadn’t said much while eating, but it was clear they were all thinking.

“Okay,” Ruby was the first to break the silence, their gaze constantly swapping between Blake and the box, “so, I think the best way to do this is just say what we want and why, and we’ll go from there.”

“That makes sense,” Yang nodded along, “so, who wants to go first?”

“I’ll do it,” Weiss offered, before clearing her throat, “I...I want to do it. I know it’s not necessarily the best, but, if it gets us back to where we were faster, then I think it’s worth it.”

“I’m in the same boat,” Ruby agreed, “I want us all to be comfortable around each other again, and I know that takes time, but...this is a nice shortcut,” they laughed a bit, “plus, all of us being constantly horny sounds kinda fun.”

“Yeah,” Yang agreed as well, “I think it will help, and maybe we’ll get over the weirdness we’ve had just a little faster.”

All eyes were on Blake, who took a deep breath and nodded, “look, obviously I think this stuff is really sketchy, and I don’t want it to become a crutch for our relationships, but,” she sighed, “I want us all to get better, and if this stuff helps, then I’m all for it.”

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Blake smiled and reached for the box, popping it open and dividing the pills between them all, “so, two pills per person, right?”

“Yup,” Yang stood and grabbed four glasses, filling them with water and handing them out, “so, at the same time?”

“Yes,” Weiss looked down at the pills in her hand, “on three,” she lifted her hand up, and they all followed, “one, two, three!”

They all took the pills, then set their glasses down and waited.

“Hmm,” Ruby drummed their fingers on the table, “I don’t feel anything.”

“It takes a bit to work, I’m sure in a bit we’ll start to feel it,” Blake explained, “but, in the meantime, how do we want to split up?”

“I’ll go with Ruby if you want to go with Weiss,” Yang offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Weiss said, already standing, “my room?”

“Okay,” Blake stood as well, before giving Ruby a quick kiss and teasing them, “you behave, okay?”

“Yeah yeah,” they kissed her back, “you too.” They watched her walk off, then looked at Yang and smiled, “thank you.”

Yang cocked her head, “for what?”

“I haven’t said it, but, I don’t think I’m ready to be with Weiss yet,” they sighed and leaned back in their chair, “which I know is dumb, but, I need some more time still.”

“Oh,” she blushed, “I...I’m the same with Blake. I know that things are better, but, it’s still a bit awkward.” She ran a few fingers through her hair, “so...do you want to get started?”

“Hehe,” Ruby stood, walking past Yang and grabbing her arm, dragging her gently into the living room before pinning her to the couch, “I...I missed this sight,” they leaned in and kissed her gently on the nose, “my darling sister pinned beneath me.”

Yang blushed harder, “you know, you can kiss me on the lips.”

“I know,” they laughed, “but I want to tease you.”

As her face turned more and more red, she stammered out, “what if I begged for it?”

Now it was Ruby’s turn to blush, “y-yeah, maybe then I will.”

Yang’s eyes were big and pleading as she moaned, “please, kiss me, I want to feel your lips on mine, to get lost in our love for each other.”

“Mmm,” Ruby groaned, hating how much it was working on them. They were already getting harder, and they were sure Yang could tell, “stop being good at that.”

“I’m just doing what you asked, begging for everything I want from you, mistress,” the word crossed her lips, and she fought a smile as Ruby lost all of their composure, “please, I’ve been a good girl.”

That was the final blow. Ruby was a shade of red that rivaled their cloak, and they carefully leaned in and kissed her. It was so good, better than the first time they had kissed, “ah, fuck, Yang,” they cursed and whined as they kissed her harder all over her face, “I missed this so much.”

“Heh,” Yang laughed and wrapped her arms around them, letting them get all their pent up kisses out, “I missed this too,” she caught their mouth in another kiss, moaning quietly, “let’s stay like this, okay?” Ruby agreed with more kisses and wandering hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Unlike the siblings downstairs, both Blake and Weiss were paralyzed with fear, neither daring to make the first move as they sat next to each other, “um,” Weiss mumbled, messing with her ponytail and not looking at Blake, “this is...really awkward, right?”

“Yeah,” Blake sighed, her hands kneading against her lap, “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“Because...because I don’t know how I feel about you, and I hate that feeling because I’ve already forgiven you, but I’m still all twisted up inside and-“ she stopped as Weiss put a hand on her lap.

“Hey, you’re not alone in this,” she assured her, “I know me and Ruby are still in a weird spot, and...I agree, with what you’re feeling. It’s like my heart can’t decide if it wants to beat faster or stop entirely.”

“I do like you, Weiss, I hope you know that, and I want to go farther again,” Blake laughed as a thought crossed her mind, “and maybe this time we won’t be interrupted.”

Weiss snickered, covering her mouth to hide her smile, “we really do have the worst luck.”

“Only when we’re together,” the Faunus purred and scooted closer, “but, we can change that.” She ignored that her heart was beating faster the closer she got to her.

Weiss scooted closer as well, “I think...that I would like that,” she wrapped her arm around Blake’s back and gently rubbed her stomach, smiling as she purred louder, “you like that, do you?”

“Mmmmaybe,” Blake’s ears twitched, and she mewled as Weiss started petting them, “ah, gooooood.”

“So cute,” she pulled Blake’s head into her lap, giving her easy access to both her belly and her head, “does Ruby do this for you often?”

“Whenever we cuddle for a while, it ends up happening,” Blake murmured, a smile that she couldn’t control on her face, “but their hands are different from yours.”

“Oh, in what way?”

“Theirs are rougher, from weapon work and all that, mmm,” she twitched, and Weiss had to fight another laugh, “but yours are long and smooth, dainty even.”

“Hmph, I take offense at that,” Weiss huffed, a smile still on her face, “I don’t try to be dainty.”

“Mmm, especially now that you’re actually eating well,” Blake turned and kissed Weiss’s belly, “you’re filling out your figure.”

Weiss’s ears turned red, “dust, I need to slim down-“

“Not what I said,” she interrupted her and kissed her belly again, “it’s not bad to have some weight on you, you don’t need to be all skin and bone and some muscle.”

“Ugh,” Weiss’s blush spread down her neck, especially since Blake insisted on making out with her stomach, “so this is better?”

“Yeah, it is,” Blake took Weiss’s hand and made her shake her belly, “see, flat, but still jiggles a bit,” she purred, “you’re not even at that yet, you’re just flat.”

“Hmph, not up here,” Weiss shook her chest a bit, “at least I have something.” She squeaked as Blake touched her breasts while slowly pushing her flat on her back.

“These are certainly something,” she played with them gently, enjoying Weiss’s quiet whimpers, “they fill up my hands, and that’s what matters.”

“I’ve got something else you can fill your hands with,” Weiss laughed at her own joke, “or maybe there’s some other things you’d like me to fill?”

“Don't try and get dominant on me now, Weiss,” she purred and squeezed her breasts a bit harder, “you’re right where you belong.”

“I was just offering.”

“I know,” she leaned forward and kissed Weiss’s neck, “but I’m not the one that needs to be filled.”

“Oh,” she gasped and felt her cock start to harden and rub against Blake’s still soft member, “yeah, you’re right,” she looked up at Blake, and asked the question that was on the tip of their tongues, “is it okay if we kiss?”

Blake blushed, “uh, I mean, I guess so, if that’s what you want.”

“Are you okay with it?”

“I’m not sure, but I’d like to try again,” she got a bit closer to Weiss, “if that’s okay?”

Weiss nodded and closed the distance between them, locking their lips together. She moaned as Blake abandoned her breasts and cradled the back of her head before pressing her into the bed.

“Ah,” Blake gasped as they separated, her eyes bright. The kiss had been so much more intense than the first time, and she could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, “wow.”

“Mhm,” Weiss panted, her eyes just as bright. She could feel her pulse beating in her ears, and when she looked at Blake, it just got faster, “more?”

“Yeah,” Blake closed the gap and let her hands start to wander, feeling like she was making out with Ruby for the first time. She just wanted this feeling to last forever, this high of pure love between them.

Her grip tensed on Weiss as she thought that. She loved her, even if it was just a little bit. She wasn’t scared of the feeling, but it was concerning, because her heart belonged to Ruby, so she couldn’t love anyone else. So why did she feel like this towards Weiss?

“You okay?” Weiss mumbled, watching as Blake pulled back, worry in her eyes, “Blake, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” she started moving down Weiss’s body, intentionally avoiding looking up at her, “I’m gonna...be down here.” She started kissing Weiss’s belly again, going around the cock that was laying across it.

“H-hey,” Weiss reached for Blake’s head, but Blake kissed her cock and stopped her, “mmmm, don't lie to me, please.”

“I’m not,” Blake gave her cock a long lick, “I’m just, trying to make you feel good.”

The heiress paused and watched Blake. She could tell she was hiding something, but she didn’t want to push it, “well, you’re doing a good job.”

She nodded and dropped a bit lower, kissing her balls before pushing them out of the way and beginning to eat Weiss out.

“Ah, mmm,” Weiss’s legs started to shake as Blake ate her out with fervor, “that’s so good, but, please…”

“What?” She sounded fearful as she pulled away and finally looked up at Weiss.

“I feel bad that I’m not doing anything for you. So, can I eat you out too?”

“You don’t have to-“

“But I want to,” Weiss sighed, “I know there’s something bothering you, and you don’t want to talk about it, which is fine, but at least let me do something to make you feel better.”

God, she sounded just like Ruby when she said that, “O-Okay,” Blake got back up, “you want me to be on top, or…”

“I’ll be on top,” Weiss decided while climbing on top of her, her pussy positioned right over Blake’s face, “like this?”

“Works for me,” she pulled Weiss down on top of her, letting herself get lost in what she was doing.

Weiss did the same, burying her face in Blake’s pussy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Ah, fuck, Ruby!” Yang tried not to scream as they roughly sucked on her tit, while one hand massaged the other one and the other jerked her off. They were milking her for everything she had, and it was driving her crazy, “mmmm!”

Ruby just sucked harder as Yang moaned, swallowing mouthfuls of her milk while doing everything in their power to make her cum. It was nice, being able to hear her moan from everything they did, but it lit fires in them that they didn’t want to address. Instead, they got rough and dominating, not giving Yang a second of relief even as they pulled off, “something to say?”

“It hurts,” Yang moaned, “so good!” She came, shooting up a large load that landed on her face, but that didn’t stop Ruby’s hands. If anything, it made them work harder.

“You love being treated like this don’t you?” They smirked and started kissing Yang’s neck, “you say you’re such a dom, but in my hands, you’re a good little bitch.”

“Noooo,” she whined.

They let out a mirthful laugh and nibbled on Yang’s ear, “yes you are, you’re your sibling’s good bitch. You do whatever they say, because you love the big cock they have,” Yang whined louder, and Ruby growled, “say it’s true.”

“Mmmmm, it’s true, it’s true!” Yang felt so powerless in their hands, and she loved it. This was the only time she could really be submissive, under the control of her perfect sibling, “fuck, Ruby, mmmm, more!”

“More?” They laughed again, “what more could you possibly deserve?” They whispered in her ear, “beg for everything, bitch, beg your mistress to give you what you don’t deserve.”

Yang nearly screamed as they stopped touching her, all of her senses running on high and in shock from the sudden lack of anything, “please, mistress, please! I want you to fuck me silly! I want your giant cock buried inside of me and filling me with your cum, please!”

Ruby smirked, then flipped Yang on her side, pushing her leg straight up and straddling the other one before shoving their cock deep into her wet slit, “how’s this, bitch?”

“Oh, fuck, yes!” she watched as her stomach bulged with each thrust, fighting tears as Ruby slammed against her cervix over and over again. It hurt like hell, but it was the most amazing kind of hurt, “more, please!”

“You don’t have room for more,” they growled before biting Yang’s leg to leave a hickey, “I don’t know what you expect.”

Yang started letting the tears fall, a pleasured smile on her face as she moaned, “m-my womb, fuck my womb, I want all of you inside of me!” She knew Ruby had another half of their cock left, and she wanted all of it, “give it to me, please, I’m a good bitch!”

Despite how much they were into it, Ruby still slowed, concern on their face as they looked down at Yang, “Yang, I don’t want to hurt you too much.”

“Mmm, safe word is Zwei,” Yang laughed at herself and started playing with her tits, “I’ll scream it at the top of my lungs if it’s too much.”

“You’re sure?” she just nodded in response, and they sighed, “okay, so, how do I…?”

“Just, go harder,” she moaned, her tits leaking milk as she played with them, “force me wide open, mistress, make me scream.” She settled back into her role, and Ruby did the same, their thrusts speeding up.

“Since I’m the best mistress you’ll ever have, I’ll do this for you,” they bit her leg again, slowly forming a ring of hickeys just above her ankle, “but I want your aura up, bitch, just in case.” They watched it shimmer around her, then started slamming as hard as they could against her cervix, “is this what you want?!” They didn’t know where their aggression was coming from, but it felt good to let it out on Yang.

“Fuck! Yes!” Yang screamed as she felt her cervix start to painfully loosen. It hurt so fucking much, but not enough for her to call it quits. She wanted more, she needed more, and god dammit she was going to get more, “harder, mistress, force your bitch open!” She was freely crying now, the blissful smile on her face never leaving.

Ruby kept going, harder and harder. They could feel Yang weakening, falling to their cock. It felt good. They were in control, so much so that their sister willingly begged for pain she didn’t deserve. It took an insane amount of trust for that, and they appreciated it, “I can feel you starting to open up,” they growled, “when I finally split you open, I want to hear you scream.”

“I will, I’ll scream for you mistress!” She was already practically screaming, “please, just do it!” Ruby thrust a few more times, then pulled out, “nooooo! Mistress, please!”

“Quiet,” they stood and dragged Yang over the arm of the couch, placing her hips just at the edge, “I want a better position,” they started thrusting again, tapping into their semblance as they jack-hammered Yang’s poor cervix.

“Ah! Fuck!” Yang came as they used their semblance, spurting three ropes of cum across her breasts, “mistress-“ she stopped as Ruby finally forced themselves in, their hips slapping against hers as they stretched her womb, “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!”

“Fuck, bitch, you’re so fucking tight here,” Ruby moaned, admiring the large, cock shaped bulge in Yang’s stomach before starting to move again. Her cervix squeezed their cock, and it felt better than anything they had felt before, “ah, I’m going to fuck you until you’re a mindless, drooling mess that’s filled with cum.”

“FUCK, YES!” Yang was still screaming, her throat burning as she did, “RUIN ME, MISTRESS!” She was in indescribable amounts of pain, everything hurt so much, and she loved it. She loved the pain, she loved the tears, she loved Ruby.

“Shut up,” they started using their semblance again, the bulge shrinking and growing at a ridiculous rate, “you’re going to, mmmm, make me cum, ah,” they whined before doing exactly that. A thick stream of cum that flooded Yang’s womb, turning the cock shaped bulge into a normal bulge, and then a jiggling bulge filled with cum that wouldn’t stop flowing.

“Mmmm, Ruby!” Yang’s eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out, “fuck, Ruby, I love you so fucking much!” The words just flowed out of her mouth, and she didn’t want to take them back.

Ruby blushed, their balls still churning cum and pouring it into their sister, “I love you too, Yang,” it was so nice to say, so they said it again, “I love you.”

Yang couldn’t respond, her mind was lost in the pleasure, but she understood. She understood exactly how much Ruby meant those words, and she knew that they knew she felt the same. She felt all of her pain start to wash away, and she realized her aura was kicking itself into high gear.

Ruby noticed too, and they started pulling out, their cum no longer flowing, “are you okay?” They put a hand on Yang’s bulging stomach, but pulled back when she moaned, “Yang, are you okay?”

“Mhm,” Yang responded, “I’m...really good,” she quivered as they pulled all the way out, “aura kicked in, I guess my brain thought I was dying.”

“Oh, Yang,” Ruby helped their sister into a better position, then hugged her gently, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I asked for this,” she groaned as the pain returned as a dull throb in her crotch, “you, really filled me up.”

“You asked,” they smiled and kissed her gently on the lips, “I love you, you know that?”

Yang blushed and nodded, “I, uh, I know,” she pulled Ruby closer, “is it, like you and Blake levels of love, or just, sibling love?”

“You tell me,” they smiled wider, “you said it first.”

Yang blushed harder, “I...don’t know, I…” she could only think of one way to express the millions of emotions she felt for them, “I just love you. I don’t know what it means, but I know it’s how I feel.”

“Well, I’m glad we’re clueless together,” Ruby laughed, “can we, keep this a secret from Weiss and Blake, until we know how we feel?”

“That didn’t end so well last time-“

“I know, but we’re all in a weird place right now and we don’t all need more confusion on top of it,” they looked Yang in the eyes, “please, let’s do this for them, until we understand.”

“Fine, on one condition,” she wrapped her arms around Ruby’s shoulders, “carry me up to the bathroom so I can get all this cum out of me.”

They scooped her upon their arms, planting a kiss on her lips, “trying to get rid of my gift so soon?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t know if you just forgot, but you poured it right into my womb,” she kissed Ruby’s cheek, “that’s gonna take a bit more than just letting it leak out.”

“Yeah,” they kissed her again and started walking upstairs, “just a heads up, if you want to do this again, maybe start prepping for it?” They both blushed, “not that I didn’t enjoy listening to you scream, but, maybe it doesn’t need to be so painful next time.”

“Yeah, I’ll work on it.”


	20. Sex and Secret Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s been nearly month since I last updated, sorry about that! :(
> 
> Anyways, long awaited part 2, here we go!

Weiss and Blake sat next to each other, slowly stroking each other’s cocks while making out. Hearing Yang screaming had ruined their mood for a bit, and now they were trying to get back into it.

“Ah, ha, mmm,” Weiss panted as Blake stopped kissing her for a moment, “I’m getting, mmm, close.”

“Good,” Blake purred and pulled Weiss back into a kiss, “cum for me, as many times as you can.”

Weiss moaned and came, splattering her chest with five ropes of cum, “mmm, that’s, so much more,” she touched her chest and started smearing it around, “it feels good.”

“Heh, then keep cumming,” she purred and pulled Weiss closer, “let’s cover you head to toe in cum.”

“Mmm, you know just what to say to make a girl happy,” Weiss joked, “but can you follow up on it?”

“Why don’t we find out?” Blake started to move them both, laying Weiss flat on the bed with herself next to her, her cock still in Weiss’s hand, “but I think, as much as you cum, you’ll be covered in no time.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Weiss agreed, stroking Blake’s cock harder, “but I want yours mixed in with mine.”

“Then get it, Princess,” she teased, but instead of the chastising she expected, Weiss just worked her hand harder, “oh, am I allowed to call you that now?”

“No,” she frowned, “I just, don’t want to make a big deal about it.”

“Hmm,” Blake stroked a bit faster, “what’s wrong?”

“I just told you-“

“Weiss, I can tell something is bothering you,” she pulled her hand away, “what is it?”

“I…” she sighed and dropped her hand away from Blake, “I don’t know, my heart feels like it wants to beat out of my chest.” She scooted over as Blake laid down next to her, “I’m sorry, I feel like I’m ruining this.”

“You’re not, I promise,” Blake took her hand in her own, “do you want to talk instead?”

“No, I want to have mind blowing sex with you,” Weiss turned on her side, “I really do, but every time it feels like we aren’t meant to.”

Blake sighed and nodded, “I know what you mean, the only time we’ve even gone all the way is when Ruby and Yang were there,” she chuckled a bit, “god, we really do need them, don’t we?”

“We shouldn’t,” Weiss insisted, despite how much she agreed with Blake, “we should be able to have casual sex without any problems.”

“I agree, but that doesn’t mean it will happen,” Blake sighed again, “maybe we’re not meant to be together like this.”

“Don't say that,” Weiss squeezed her hand, “please don’t say that.” She looked into Blake’s eyes, “I know we’re in a rough spot, but please don’t say that.”

“Well, now I’m worried,” Blake turned over as well, “what’s bothering you?” Weiss opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to say anything, “you look like a fish when you do that.”

She blushed, “sorry, I’m just trying to articulate how I’m feeling,” she lied, just a bit. She knew what she was feeling, it was the tiniest spark of love, the same that she had felt towards Ruby before it became a raging fire of passion, “I...have feelings-“

“Really? Coulda fooled me, Ice Queen,” Blake laughed, mostly to ease the tension she was feeling.

“Quiet,” Weiss smiled as well, “I have feelings...for you, and I don’t want to lose the one connection we really have and by extension, lose you.”

Blake turned bright red, all the way up to her ears, “so...it’s not just me then,” she let out a breath, “how...how big are these feelings? Like, is it the same way you feel about Yang?”

“Not yet,” Weiss turned just as red as Blake was, “but...I wouldn’t mind if it was.”

Blake was shocked at how upfront Weiss was being, “n-not to burst your bubble, Weiss, but, I’m Ruby’s.”

“And I’m Yang’s,” she assured her, “but, recently I’ve been thinking...what if we were all each other’s?”

“Like JNPR?”

“Yeah, like them,” Weiss turned even brighter red, surprisingly, then pulled away, “you know what, Nevermind, let’s just forget I said this and-“ she stopped as Blake grabbed her around the waist, pulling herself on top of her, “Blake-“

“I’m not gonna lie and say I haven’t been feeling the same way,” Blake sighed, “but I don’t know if we’re ready for that yet, so...let’s just keep this between us, okay?”

“What, like you and Ruby did?”

“No, not like that!” Blake shook her head quickly, “just...let’s not tell them that we talked about this, while we figure out how we feel. Nothing big, no dating behind their backs, just...test the waters, spend a bit more time together, so we have something besides sex to keep us together.”

“Oh,” Weiss stared up into Blake’s eyes, then nodded, “okay, we can do that.”

“Good,” Blake smiled, a genuinely happy smile, “but, in the meantime…” she leaned down and kissed Weiss, who happily accepted the kiss, a new found fervor in both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yang sat in the shower with Ruby, pressing lightly on her stomach to force the cum out. It was uncomfortable, and she was regretting asking for it, but only a little bit. Her stomach had certainly deflated since she’d started, but there was still so much left, “ugh, this sucks.”

“You asked for this,” Ruby rubbed her belly, smirking as she glared at them, “don’t worry, you look so cute filled up with my cum.”

“First of all,” she groaned as she squeezed some more out, “I’m not cute, I’m hot, and secondly, if you call me cute again I’m going to make you do this.”

“Awww, you think you can make me do anything,” Ruby rubbed her belly more, “that’s adorable.”

“Ugh,” Yang hated that she started blushing, “quit treating me like a child, I’m older than you.”

“You might be older,” Ruby pressed into Yang’s stomach, smiling as she groaned, “but you submit to me, remember?”

“Mmm, Ruby,” she whined and blushed as they got closer, then kissed her on the lips, “mmmm.”

“Good girl, you know your place,” they pressed her belly between kisses, forcing a little bit of cum out each time, “let mistress clean you out, so they can fill you right back up.”

“Mmm, Ruby, please,” she pulled away with a gasp, “n-not right now.”

“Come on, just a little bit,” they followed her and put a kiss on her cheek, “you know you want to.”

“Ruuuby,” Yang wanted to melt into their embrace, to be their plaything for just a little longer, but she couldn’t, not yet, “let me clean up first.”

“Oh, you don’t need that,” Ruby kept crawling closer, straddling her and looking down with lust-filled eyes, “you look so much better dirty,” they leaned down and kissed her, then licked up her face, “mmmm, you taste good too.”

And now Yang was scared. It was definitely the drugs kicking in, but the way they were acting made her want to be anywhere else, “hey, Ruby, I said no, so back off, okay?”

Ruby looked down at her, then their eyes went wide and they backed up, pressing against the opposite wall, “oh, fuck, Yang, no,” they pulled themselves into a ball, “fuck, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I just did that, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine, you didn’t do anything-“

“Everything just got kinda hazy and I just wanted you, I’m sorry!” They we’re still rambling, clutching their upper arms as they shook their head, “I’m sorry!”

“Ruby, I said it’s fine, it’s not like I was going to let you-“

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!” They started crying, nightmares flooding their mind, “please. I didn’t mean to hurt you-“

“Ruby!” Yang crawled closer to them, and they flinched back, “fuck, what is wrong? You didn’t do anything, so why are you acting like this?”

“I’m sorry,” they started taking long, shuddering breaths, trying to calm themselves, it wasn’t working like they wanted. The drugs in their system was keeping them alert and unintentionally stressed, “I didn’t mean to force myself on you.”

“Ruby, you didn’t-“

“Yes I did!” They shouted, “I just did what I wanted and didn’t ask!”

“But I stopped you, and you listened. Look, I know you’re freaking out right now, but you didn’t do anything wrong. I want you to be okay, sib, so, I’m here for you, and if you want to, you can tell me what’s wrong.”

Ruby cried harder, then loosened their grip on themselves before pulling Yang into their embrace, “m-my nightmare, the dream that made me hurt myself, I was raped,” they sucked in a breath and shuddered, “it still...it still haunts me, and being on the giving end doesn’t make it better,” they hugged her tight, “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Fuck, Rubes,” Yang gingerly held them in her arms, “I’m sorry,” things were starting to make more sense, “that’s why...the grabbing, and the scratching…”

“Mhm,” they nodded and closed their eyes tight, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“No, it’s fine,” Yang insisted, “I promise,” she put her head on their shoulder, “do you, want to be alone?”

“No, stay,” Ruby held her tighter, “I want you to be here, so when I’m better, we can…” they realized what they were saying and quickly corrected themselves, “I mean, if you’re still comfortable with that.”

“If you’re okay, I’m okay,” Yang mumbled, placing a quick kiss on their neck, “when you’re ready, we’ll start again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Yang kissed higher on their neck, “and if not for you, than at least because I’m full of sex-enhancing drugs that are starting to drive me crazy.”

“Hehe,” Ruby giggled and sniffled, “thank you,” they kissed Yang’s cheek, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” the two sat in each other’s embrace, slowly drawing closer as their hearts settled down. Despite the desire running through them, neither made a move, and they stayed in each other’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Mmmm, Blake!” Weiss moaned as she bounced on her cock, the thick shaft stretching her pussy, “you’re so good.” She leaned forward and kissed her, their tongues wrestling together as they both moaned.

“Ah, Weiss,” Blake held the heiress close, stroking her back as they made out, “I’m gonna cum!”

“Ah ah,” Weiss tutted and pulled off of Blake, making her whine, “not yet.” She sat on Blake’s stomach and ground against her cock, feeling it throb against her ass, “you need to fuck me more.”

“Then why’d you pull off?” Blake groaned, grinding against Weiss in a desperate attempt to get back inside her. Not that it mattered, Weiss had established herself as the one in charge, and nothing was changing that.

“Because you need a break,” Weiss smiled and kissed Blake again, “and being in charge is tiring.”

“Well, if that’s how you feel-“ she started to sit up and roll Weiss off of her, but Weiss kept her pinned down.

“Oh no you don’t,” Weiss kissed Blake again, but much more aggressively, “you’re staying underneath me until I say so.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying when you’re in charge,” Blake said, despite the smile on her face. After all, she was witness to the rare sight of Weiss Schnee taking charge, “but I guess it’s fine.”

“If you wanted to be in charge, you would have fought for it more,” Weiss smiled back, “but you didn’t, so we’re taking a much needed break.”

“Yeah yeah,” Blake pulled her down into another kiss, “but you’d better not take too long, because I want to cum inside you soon.”

“I’ll take as long as I want, and not a second less,” Weiss ground against Blake’s cock more, her hands playing with her breasts, “got it?”

“Got it,” Blake giggled, “but, how long is it gonna be, because-“

“Dust, you’re insatiable,” Weiss rolled her eyes and pushed Blake’s cock back inside of her, bouncing faster and moaning, “if you cum will you stop complaining?”

“Possibly,” she sat up and grabbed Weiss’s hips, helping her bounce and kissing her chest, “but I doubt it.”

“Hmph, you’re lucky you’re cute,” she moaned as Blake nipped at her breasts, “and that I’m full of sex-enhancing drugs.”

“Aww, you called me cute,” Blake’s ears turned red, “why?”

“Am I not allowed to?” She started moving her hips, stirring Blake’s cock inside of her, “mmm, it’s your ears.”

Blake fake pouted and sucked on Weiss’s nipple, “I’m more than a pair of ears, you know.”

“Mhm,” Weiss gasped and shot a few spurts of cum up onto Blake’s breasts, “you’re also an amazing cock that I want to cum inside me,” she started moving faster, and Blake’s grip on her tightened, “so, ah, why don’t you give me what I want?”

The Faunus girl nodded, abandoning her breasts to return to the comfort of her lips, “just a little more,” she moaned before her tongue was entwined with Weiss’s.

They came together, warm cum filling Weiss as she covered Blake’s chest in it. Their lips didn’t part until Blake had finished, but when they did, they were both left with want deep in their hearts, “ah, Blake, finally.”

“Way to ruin the moment,” Blake smiled and kissed Weiss again, “you up for another round, or did you want to get a chance with Ruby?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like some time with them,” she pressed her forehead against Blake’s and sighed, “I promise I won’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“Yeah, I know,” Blake lifted her off of her cock and smiled before kissing her cheek, “I trust you.” She laid her down on the bed before kissing her again, “I’ll send them your way, okay?”

“Nope,” Weiss jumped up followed Blake, a smile on her face, “I’m coming to them, hopefully a lot.”

“Ha Ha, you’re so funny,” Blake rolled her eyes, “come on, let’s go find them.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Hey, Blake,” Yang whispered and waved, “hey, Weiss.” She was laying on the couch in the living room, with Ruby laying across her, asleep and snoring.

“You tired them out, huh?” Blake teased, “hope you have enough energy for some time with me.”

“I’ve got plenty of energy,” Yang started sitting up, making Ruby sleepily whine as they were forced into a sitting position, “it’s Ruby that’s gonna have a hard time.”

“Mmm, five more minutes…” Ruby mumbled, trying and failing to push Yang back down.

“Nope, Blake wants a turn with me, so you’ve gotta get up.”

“Nooooo,” They whined and buried their face in Yang’s boobs, “comfy.”

“Hey,” Weiss leaned in close to Ruby’s ear, smirking as she asked, “don’t you want to play with your pet, master?”

“Mmm, how dare you use my kinks against me,” Ruby mumbled and begrudgingly sat up, “fine, I’m up.”

“Wonderful, now, if you’ll come with me,” she took their hand, trying to pull them away, but they had another idea in mind.

“Go get your leash,” Ruby growled, not caring that Blake and Yang were watching, “we’re going for a walk.”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Blake took Yang by the hand and smiled, “come on, I’m in a submissive mood, and I need a big, strong Dom.”

The three went their own ways, leaving Ruby on the couch, still waking up. Well, their mind was still waking up, but their body was ready.

“Master,” Weiss returned with the leash in hand, her face flushed red, “h-here.”

“Good girl,” they took the leash from her, then pointed at the ground, “sit.” She did, and Ruby immediately yanked her forward by her collar, “you’re on thin ice right now, pet, understand?”

“Y-yes, master,” Weiss took a deep breath as the leash was clipped on, then let it go as Ruby tested it with a pull, “you said a walk?”

“Yes, but I need to go get dressed first, you stay here.” They walked back to their room, before falling giddily onto their bed, “this is going to be so much fun.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“So, Blake,” Yang crawled over her teammate, who seemed to be trying her best to look like meager prey, “are you finally going to let me dom you?”

“Yeah,” Blake nodded, then gasped as Yang leaned down and bit her shoulder, “mmm.”

“Prove it,” she growled and grabbed Blake’s ass, “spread your legs and beg for me.”

Blake did exactly that, spreading her legs wide and pulling them up to her ears, “please, fuck me hard, please.”

Yang’s eyes lit up, and she buried her cock in Blake’s pussy, fucking her hard as she looked Blake in the eye and smirked, “how’s that?”

She looked up at her partner, then smirked back, “like you’re slamming your hips against mine, and not much else,” Yang started to blush, and she continued, “it’s not your fault, Ruby is just so much bigger.”

“I know…” Yang’s heart started beating faster, and she sighed and closed her eyes, “fuck it, forget it, it’s fine,” she pulled out and sat on the bed before burying her face in her hands, “god, fucking, ugh!”

“Yang...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I just thought…” Blake sat next to her, putting a hand on her leg and sighing, “I’m sorry, okay? I know you’re a good Dom-“

“That’s not the problem,” Yang groaned, “It’s just...Ruby is so obviously in charge for so many reasons, and...fuck, I can’t compare, and I feel...useless,” she groaned again, “I mean, even my girlfriend would rather have Ruby than me!”

“That’s not true, Yang. Ruby may be fantastic in bed, for a lot of reasons, but they can’t do what you can,” she tried to word her next words carefully, “you’re...powerful, you can be rough with anyone and make them love it-“

“So all I’m good for is hurting you guys and making you think it’s okay,” she scoffed.

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Blake’s ears twitched angrily, “you make us feel safe, even when you’re hurting us we trust you so much, we feel safe with you, and we know you won’t go too far,” she pulled Yang into a hug, “trust me, Ruby can’t do that. They try, but they hesitate, or they go too far and falter. You know what’s good, you are able to find the perfect balance of pain and pleasure, and that’s amazing.”

“Heh,” Yang sniffled and chuckled, “but...only Weiss really likes that. Ruby can’t submit and you, I don't know, the most I’ve done is tease and spank you.”

“Well, you can try that again, and maybe something more,” she squeezed Yang once, “I...might have an idea, but…” she blushed bright red, “do you...have any rope?”

“Kinky, kitty cat,” Yang laughed and pushed her on her back, “or maybe you’re a full blown rope bunny?” She flipped Blake on her stomach, then gently rubbed her asscheeks, “I’ll be honest, I’ve always wanted to try tying someone up, but I figured it would be Weiss that I did it with,” she spanked her gently, “you stay here, and I’ll go get your rope.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Come on, girl, let’s play!” Ruby smiled excitedly as they unclipped Weiss’s leash, “sit, and I’ll throw the ball for you!”

Weiss looked around, her face permanently flushed red as she sat on her hands and knees in a clearing between trees not far from the house. She was completely naked, much to her delight, and Ruby had been treating her like a dog since they started their walk. Her palms were sore, her knees were scraped up, and her heart was racing. While Ruby had assured her that no one would see them, there was still a chance, and it excited Weiss.

“Come on, girl, sit!” Ruby said again, raising one of Zwei’s chew toys in the air and squeaking it once. They were enjoying this, and they could tell Weiss was too, “sit!”

Weiss finally did, sitting back on her knees and looking up at Ruby, “Master, please-“

“Ah, dogs don’t speak like that,” Ruby’s smile turned into a smirk just long enough to put fear into Weiss, “try again, speak!”

“Mmmm, Ruuuuby-“

“Speak, girl!” They squeaked the toy again, “if you want to play, you have to follow instructions.”

Weiss whined, then let out a quiet bark. It was humiliating, degrading, and thrilling. She was a pet, nothing more, not even worthy to serve, and she loved it.

“Good girl!” Ruby rubbed her head, “okay, go fetch!” They threw the toy a few feet away, hoping Weiss would do the obvious. And she did, she started to stand, out of instinct more than anything else, and immediately regretted it as Ruby grabbed her head and shoved her back to the ground, “bad girl! Dogs don’t walk like that.”

Weiss whined again, feeling shame in her heart for messing up like that. She crawled away and towards the toy, before looking back at Ruby and then picking it up with her mouth. It was gross, covered in grass and dirt and smelling like Zwei, but she suffered through it, because that’s what her master wanted.

“That’s better,” Ruby petted her head and smiled, before spreading their legs a bit and lifting their skirt, “can you see how wet you make me, pet? If you want this,” they grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, “you need to do everything I say.”

Weiss nodded and panted happily for good measure, waiting for her next instruction. The more she did, the closer she got to her prize.

“Such an eager girl,” Ruby picked up the toy and threw it again, a bit farther, “fetch!”

They continued this game for a while, with Weiss getting more and more into it as it went on. She gave herself excuses at first, that she was just doing it for Ruby, but eventually she realized the truth; she enjoyed it. It didn’t matter if she got a reward, or if her master liked how she acted, it was all for herself. It was strangely liberating, especially for Weiss, to be controlled so completely by someone.

“M-Master,” Weiss tested her luck and spoke quietly, “c-can I have you now?”

Ruby smiled and clipped the leash back on Weiss’s collar, then pulled out their scroll and pulled Weiss closer, “pull down my panties, pet, choke on my cock while I take pictures.”

Weiss nodded, barking happily and ducking under their skirt, then grabbed their panties with her teeth and pulled straight down. There was a rip, and Ruby’s panties tore, one half in Weiss’s mouth, the other falling to the ground.

“Uh oh,” Ruby chided, taking a picture of their torn panties in Weiss’s mouth, “someone’s a bit too eager,” they turned around, then knelt on the ground and shook their ass at Weiss, “why don’t we skip ahead, since my pet wants so much?” They smiled and moaned as Weiss lapped at their pussy, “mmm, don’t tease, pet, mount your Master like the bitch they are and fuck them!” They shoved their ass back at Weiss, for good measure.

She cocked her head, whining a bit, then lapped at Ruby’s pussy a few more times before clambering on top of them, her rock hard erection slipping against their pussy as she mounted them, “mmmm, M-Master-“ she stopped as Ruby pulled on her leash, and instead thrust recklessly into their pussy.

It was amazing, Ruby was amazing, giving into her carnal desires was amazing, everything was amazing. She thrust with reckless abandon, the lewd sounds coming from both of them falling on deaf ears, Weiss was too into it to care about anything else. She felt Ruby clench around her and started thrusting faster, her face contorted in pleasure that Ruby captured forever with another picture.

“Ah, good, mmm, pet,” Ruby gasped and clenched their hands as they came, tearing up fustfuls of grass as Weiss didn’t stop. They were in ecstasy, and they couldn’t tell if it was from the drugs or everything else, but at that point it didn’t matter, “harder, mmm, harder!”

Weiss did as her master demanded, leaning down and biting their shoulder with a growl as she fucked them harder. She was in control, her master was her bitch, and they needed to be marked as such. Their only response was a scream of pleasure, so she bit them again, growling louder.

“Ah, fuck!” Their arms were shaking as Weiss brought them to another orgasm, this one splattering the grass below them with ropes of cum, “mmm, cum inside me already, fill up your master!”

With another bite and a lustful howl, Weiss did exactly that. Three pumps of cum deep into their pussy, and then she pulled out, still hard but walking on hands and knees in front of Ruby, her cum-covered cock waggling between her legs. What she wanted was obvious, and at this point she felt entitled to it.

“Ha...you think...you can just do that?” Ruby moaned and sat up, cum dripping out of them, “come back here...and fuck your master more.”

Weiss simply shook her ass and raised it higher in the air, her bratty side taking over as she silently begged for what she felt she deserved.

Ruby watched her for a moment, then smirked, “fine, you want me so badly?” They stood and walked closer to Weiss, before slapping her ass as hard as they could, “then you’re going to get me,” they snatched her leash off of the ground and spanked her hard again, making her jolt and whine, “but not before I’ve put you in your place, pet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“There we go,” Yang wiped her brow and admired her handiwork. Blake was suspended over her bed by an intricate array of ropes and knots that crossed over her body and held her in just the position Yang wanted; flipped on her stomach, legs spread and up, her arms bent at the elbow and tied down across her back, and her cock tied against her belly, “is that good? Is anything too tight, do you feel tingly or numb anywhere?” She had asked the same questions about ten times while she tied Blake up, but it was important, “you remember the safe word right?”

“Beacon, yes, I remember,” Blake spoke in gasps and moans, the ropes that dug into her skin flooding her entire body with pleasure, “and you remember the rule?”

“Nothing goes in your asshole, but I’m free to do anything else,” Yang recited. It was disappointing that she couldn’t fuck Blake’s amazing ass, but she wasn’t going to break that rule, not even if there was a gun to her head, “you ready?”

“Mhm,” Blake nodded, then jolted as Yang spanked her hard, her stomach turning as she moved forward, “ah! Wait, Beacon!”

“What’s wrong?” Yang crossed the room to look Blake in the eye, and saw her teammate with wide eyes and a deep red blush, “do you want to take it back, I’ll let you down-“

“N-no, I’m sorry, I just,” she looked away, “I started moving, and for a second I thought I was going to fall and I panicked, I’m sorry.”

“Don't apologize, it’s okay,” Yang stroked her cheek, “we can continue this with you on the bed if you prefer.”

“No, it’s okay,” Blake looked Yang in the eyes and nodded, “just, can you please hold me steady?”

“Yeah, of course,” Yang smiled kindly and kissed Blake on the forehead, “you promise you’re okay to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Blake nodded again, “maybe...start gentler.”

“Can do,” Yang returned to her position behind Blake, then grabbed her leg before spanking her again, “how’s that?”

“Much better,” she moaned happily as Yang started spanking her more, every hit a spark of pleasure that shot through her body, “mmm, you can be a bit harder.”

The blonde smiled and did as she asked, her heart racing as she jolted and moaned louder, “how’s that?”

“Gooooood,” Blake moaned, earning herself another spank.

“Good,” Yang let go of Blake’s leg and dragged a finger up her slit, “it’s so easy to tell when you’re enjoying something,” she stuck the finger in her mouth and moaned, “dripping wet, twitching, barely able to talk without moaning,” she repeated it again, “it’s beautiful, you’re beautiful, Blake.”

“Can’t compare to you,” Blake moaned as Yang slipped a finger in, “you’re a fifteen out of ten, easily.”

Yang blushed, “I don’t know about that,” she added another finger, and Blake shook, “and you know you’re not supposed to say a girl is more beautiful than your girlfriend.”

“Ah, I can’t, mmm, help it. You’re drop dead gorgeous, Yang, and Ruby would agree.”

“Alright, that’s enough out of you,” Yang started fingering her faster, her heart racing as she tried to get her partner to stop talking, “just...enjoy this like a good kitty.”

“Ha, are you...embarrassed?” Blake tightened around Yang’s fingers, but that didn’t stop her teasing, “you can dish it out, but can’t take it?”

“Quiet, you’re supposed to be listening to me,” Yang pulled her fingers out and spanked her.

“I am. I’m listening to your heart race when I call you beautiful, I’m listening to your breathing get faster,” she mewled as she received another, harder spank.

“I’m gonna cover your ears and gag you if you keep this up,” Yang was bright red, and she was glad Blake couldn’t see her.

“Mmm, come and say that to my face,” Blake giggled and wiggled a bit, only to regret it as her stomach lurched, “come on, I wanna see that beautiful face of yours, framed by your gorgeous locks of golden hair, and-“

“Oh my god!” Yang stomped to the other side and grabbed Blake by the chin, her eyes red and seething with rage.

“Wow,” her eyes went wide, “even when angry you’re beautiful.”

Yang growled and forced a kiss onto Blake’s lips. It started angry, but quickly grew passionate, all the anger and sass draining from both of them as their lips never parted.

“Fuck,” Yang whispered, “I’m sorry, I should have asked.”

“No, it’s fine,” Blake smiled and sucked on Yang’s lip, pulling her into another round of kisses, “but, this position isn’t the best for making out.”

“Are you sure you want to keep going, you don’t have to-“

“Are you asking me, or yourself?”

Yang faltered, “fuck,” she looked down at the floor and grabbed the sides of her head, “fucking, fucking, fuck!”

“Yang, hey, calm down. Let me down, and we can talk, you don’t even need to untie me.” Yang didn’t move, and Blake frowned, “Hey, Yang, talk to me.” She muttered something, and Blake strained her ears, “speak up, I can’t hear you.”

“Beacon,” she mumbled and looked up, tears forming in her eyes, “fuck, I’m sorry, Blake, I’m sorry!”

“Yang-“

“I’m sorry, I’ve hurt you so much, and I can’t stop thinking that I don’t deserve this!” She wiped her eyes, “fuck, I don’t...deserve this, from any of you...I don’t deserve your forgiveness, or your bodies, or your love, or anything!”

“Yang!” Blake caught her attention, “untie me, and we can talk.”

Yang nodded and sniffled, then set to work undoing the knots and ties that kept Blake suspended. It took much less time than it took to tie her up, and as she rubbed her arms where the ropes had dug in, Yang sat next to her, “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, you do not need to. We have all forgiven you, so why can’t you forgive yourself-“

“Because I don’t deserve it!” Yang cried, “I’ve been thinking about it all fucking day, I don’t deserve any of this, you all would be so much happier without me!”

“That isn’t true-“

“Yes it is!” She grabbed onto Blake for dear life and sobbed, “you said it yourself, all I’m good for is hurting you all.”

“I did not say that,” Blake held her partner tight, her hand stroking her back, “it’s been over a month, we’ve all suffered enough because of what happened, you don’t need to suffer alone while the rest of us get better.”

“I just,” she shook her head, “after...JNPR visited, I started thinking about how much I love you guys,” she squeezed Blake tight, “I want you all to be happy, and...I don’t see myself in a future with all of you happy.”

“You don’t see it? Or refuse to?”

“I…” Yang squeezed her tighter, “fuck, I’m doing it again!”

“Not yet you aren’t,” Blake squeezed her back just as tight, “cause this time, we won’t let you push us away, we’re gonna be right by your side, helping you-helping all of us continue to get better,” she loosened her hug, “Team RWBY is always there for each other, you know that.”

Yang stayed silent for several agonizingly slow seconds, then whispered, “I love you, Blake, you know that?”

“...where’s that coming from?” Blake was stunned, this was the second confession in a day, and she was starting to see a pattern.

“I just...need to say it,” she took a deep breath and sighed, “I really needed to say it.”

“Yang,” Blake was tempted to tell her partner about her talk with Weiss, “is it the same way you feel about Weiss?”

“Would it be bad if it was?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed, “can I...tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, just, don’t freak out,” she sighed again, “me and Weiss...we had a similar talk earlier, about how we felt...about each other.”

“And?”

“It ended up like this,” Blake pulled Yang’s attention up to her, “and...I told her I wouldn’t mind if we tried.”

“Oh,” Yang blushed, “I, uh, had the same talk with Ruby, kind of.”

“Oh,” Blake blushed as well, before a grin split her face and she laughed, “god, we really need to all talk about this, don’t we?”

“When Weiss and Ruby come back,” Yang finally detached from her, “we’ll have a nice, long talk.”

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


“Ah, Ruby!” Weiss moaned, her throat sore. Her master’s idea of putting her in her place involved alternating between roughly fucking her throat and turning her ass black and blue, “please!”

Ruby stayed their hand, “have you been punished enough?”

“Y-yes, I’m sorry, I should have listened,” her arms and legs quivered as she tried to hold herself up, “I’m a bad pet, Master, I’m sorry.”

Just like that, Ruby’s anger dissipated, and they stroked Weiss’s back as they walked up her body, “Weiss, you’re not the one at fault.”

“But I disobeyed-“

“That’s not what I mean,” they sighed and sat in front of Weiss, urging her into their lap, “I did it again, I didn’t ask, I just did, I didn’t even give you a safe word, and…” they shook their head to try and hide their tears, “that’s not okay, and I’m sorry for putting you in this position.”

“It’s okay, Ruby, I liked it-“

“That doesn’t matter! I shouldn’t do that to you, to anyone, and I’ve already done it once today and I don’t know what’s wrong with me and I’m sorry!” They were freely crying now, “why am I like this?!”

Weiss looked up at them, her aura shimmering as it healed her sore body, “you aren’t, Ruby,” She looked them in the eye and grabbed their shoulders, “It’s those drugs, I can feel it too, my inhibitions are pushed away and letting me give in,” she tried to smile, but it was forced, “I can not and will not hold against you what happens when we aren’t in a completely sound mind.”

“But it isn’t okay-“

“Ruby, it doesn’t matter, I could have and would have stopped you if I wanted to, but I trust you to not go too far.”

“Why?” They shook their head, “I’m fucking up, and you’re just acting like it’s okay!”

“Ruby, listen to me,” she grabbed their head, wiping away their tears with her thumbs, “I know you think you’re messing up, but I promise you aren’t. I never told you no, I never said it was too much, I wanted this, and that makes it okay.”

“Weiss…” they shook their head again, “why are you so good to me? I just spent the last fifteen minutes hurting you!”

“Physically, yes, but the body can heal, and the more important part is here,” she touched her chest, “it’s the emotions, the feelings that come with it. What we were just doing, it was play, it wasn’t Ruby Rose beating Weiss Schnee, it was a master punishing their bratty, disobedient pet,” her face flushed red, “and maybe we should have had a safe word, but you would never go so far where either of us would use it, and we both know that.”

“Heh, when did you get so good at motivational speeches?” Ruby wiped their own eyes and embraced Weiss.

“Well it all started when I met this obnoxious girl in a red hood-“

“Ha ha,” They laughed mockingly, “thank you, Weiss, I really mean it.”

“I know you do,” she squeezed Ruby, “even after everything, you’re still the kind, beautiful dolt I’m in love with.”

They both turned bright red at what Weiss said, “Weiss, you still-“

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that,” she tried to pull away, but they held her tight, “I’m sorry, I know things are awkward-“ she stopped as Ruby kissed her, a slow kiss that left her unable to respond.

“Weiss, I won’t lie to you, I...I feel the same way, but we can’t do this again, we’re only hurting ourselves and each other.”

“That doesn’t have to be true, we could all be...together.” The word caught in Weiss’s throat, “if we wanted.”

Ruby sighed, “we…need to talk to Yang and Blake about this, it’s such a huge step, and after everything…” they trailed off.

“Why don’t we go talk then?” Weiss suggested, “let’s get it over with, and then move forward.”

Ruby nodded, then kissed Weiss on the forehead, “okay, we’ll go talk.”


	21. Talks of Pollination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally happening!

Team RWBY sat in the living room, uncomfortably silent as they all tried to decide if they were going to speak first. They were, for the most part, completely dressed to try and keep their lust for each other at a minimum, but it was hard when Yang didn’t wear a bra, Ruby’s shorts were practically being torn off of them, and both Blake and Weiss were drooling at the sights of their respective girlfriends.

After minutes of awkward silence and false starts, Blake finally cleared her throat, “so, I think...that as a rule for this, we need to be one hundred percent honest about our feelings, because lying to make the rest of us happy is not okay right now.”

“Agreed,” Weiss nodded along, “and...no matter what is said, we can not let our emotions spiral out of control.”

“Umm, is it okay if I start?” Ruby rubbed the back of their head, “cause, I kinda have a lot to say.” They got three nods of approval, and took a deep breath, “okay, so, I know me and Blake talked about it after JNPR visited, at least a little bit, but it needs to be said...this is a huge leap, not that I’m against it, but even though things have gotten better, I think it’s important to remember how fast this is.” They took another breath, “that being said, I talked to Yang about this, about us, and…” they tried to find a less strong way to word what they wanted to say, but they couldn’t find one, “fuck, I guess I just need to say it, I love you to death, Yang, maybe more than a sibling should, but I don’t care, because I can’t lie to myself about it,” they turned to Weiss, “and Weiss, I still have feelings for you, and more than anything, I want things to be okay again, and this seems like a good way to do it,” they looked at their girlfriend, seeing apprehension, but also understanding, “Blake, I want you to know that I love you, and that I’ll always love you, and if we go through with this, you’ll still be first in my heart.”

Blake blushed, “I...care about you all so much, and even after everything that happened, there’s still something in here that wants a deeper connection with all of you,” she pointed to her chest, “it’s not strong yet, but I think it would be nice if it was, if I could see you two and feel the same way I do when I see Ruby.” Her blush spread to her ears, “you all mean so much to me, and I want you to mean more.”

Weiss and Yang looked at each other, then Weiss started, “I guess it’s already been said, but, I should put it in my own words,” she looked at the ground for a second, then held her head high, “I love each and everyone of you, so much, this past year with you has been the greatest of my life, and I want to have so many more great years, I want us all to be together and happy, and...it’s getting harder and harder to see a future without all of you in it.”

“Wow, I can’t follow up something that sappy,” Yang smiled, “but, yeah, I’m not usually great with words like ‘love’, but you guys have made it easier, and…” she smiled wider, “I just, I love you guys, and I like us all together, even if we aren’t always our best, we’re still good together.”

“I think that was a pretty good follow up, sis,” Ruby smiled at her, “but, I also think we’re being too nice,” their smile dropped, “Blake, I can tell you’re thinking, your ears are doing the thing.” They mimed ears on top of their head and flattened them.

“Sorry,” she sighed and looked over at Weiss, then sighed again, “I want this to work, I really do, but after everything, I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around you being romantic with Weiss,” she leaned back in her seat, “sex is one thing, but dates and I-love-you’s are so much more.”

“On that topic,” Weiss looked over at Yang, “you said you might get jealous, and I didn’t pressure you about it before, but I’d like to know what you mean.”

“Yeah,” Yang nodded and clasped her hands together, “so...I’m sorry, but I can definitely be, possessive,” she blushed as they all nodded along, “I don’t try to be, but...I can’t help it, you belong to me, snowflake,” she blushed harder, “that was something we agreed on, something we both wanted, and...I sometimes don’t want to share.”

“Well, what would be okay for you?”

“I think…” she hung her head, “I just want your attention the most, so if we all do this, I want to be the most important to you, and I know that’s selfish-“

“That isn’t selfish, Yang,” Ruby interrupted and looked over at Blake, “in fact, that’s probably a good idea, until we work out everything and decide what we’re really comfortable with.”

“I agree with Ruby, and it’s something Pyrrha sort of mentioned when I questioned her about it,” Weiss blushed as well, “she said they started with splitting up for dates differently first, and then doubling down on what they already had, and based on how she talked about it, I think they are still in that phase, if not near the end of it.”

“So, me and Yang spend a night together, then I spend a whole day with Ruby?” Blake asked.

“Essentially, yes, but she also said that they shared the stories of their dates, to make it more normal for them.”

“What about, group dates?” Yang asked, “like, I know we have team dinners, but something romantic, dress nicer than normal and go eat together, maybe see a movie or have a picnic somewhere?”

“We could plan once a week,” Blake offered, “something romantic for the four of us, it can be part of sharing the stories of our dates, to make us all being together in a romantic setting less awkward.”

“What about...physical stuff?” It was Ruby’s turn to blush, and the bulge in their pants growing larger wasn’t helping, “like, hugs, kisses, holding hands, sleeping together?” They blushed harder, “and what about...in public?”

“Minimal PDA, especially between you two,” Blake gestured between Yang and Ruby, who just nodded along, “holding hands, a quick hug, or a kiss on the cheek should be fine, but maybe no makeout sessions.”

“And when we go back to school, I think we need to keep it down a bit,” Weiss added, “I know the last few weeks were really lax, but sneaking off to fuck in a closet probably shouldn’t happen anymore.”

“Speaking of, you know, sex,” Yang said, “our schedule of who’s with who and where is pretty loose right now, but we probably should come up with something more definitive.”

“Uhh, when we’re back at Beacon, all sex has to stay in the room, or somewhere far away from other people,” Ruby and Yang both looked at Weiss with a gleam in their eye as she spoke, “once every couple weeks we do a full thing, at least to start,” she smiled, “I’m sure once we’re more comfortable it will get closer to a few times a week.”

“We should have a rotation of who’s with who when we aren’t all together,” Blake looked over at Ruby, locking eyes with them and getting a big grin on her face, “it would make the most sense if we base it around Ruby, since, you know, we’re all their bitch.”

“First off, you went from zero to one-hundred really quick,” Ruby was a shade of red that rivaled their cloak, and so were Weiss and Yang, “but also, it would be the same no matter who we chose, so why’d you pick me?”

“Because if anyone is the one in charge of this, it’s you,” Blake smiled wider, “also, you’ve been hard since we started this conversation and I am losing the willpower to pretend I don’t want to pounce on you.”

“Hey!” Weiss snapped at Blake, “this is important, Blake, we can’t just quit halfway through to start fucking them!”

“I mean, we have a pretty solid start, Weiss,” Yang’s eyes kept darting between the floor and her sibling’s crotch, “unless someone has something more to add that is really important that we forgot.”

“I mean, we didn’t even really decide if we were going to actually do it or not,” Ruby mumbled, worrying for the safety of their shorts as they tried and failed to keep their cock down, “it’s all been thoughts and plans, but no decisions.”

“Then let’s put it to a vote,” The way Blake said it made them all know she was up to something, “kiss Ruby if you want this, kiss me if you don’t.”

“Or we could just say-“ they were cut off as, surprisingly, Weiss was the first to kiss them, her tongue fighting for domination of their mouth, and winning.

“Th-that’s for earlier,” she gasped as she pulled back, trying to ignore that Ruby was unresponsive.

Yang was next, kissing Ruby with love and passion that made them tremble and want for more, “I love you, sib.”

And finally, Blake, who leaned forward and simply placed a peck on Ruby’s lips, before whispering, “so, you have three girlfriends now,” she traced a finger up Ruby’s bulge, feeling it throb and strain under her touch, “what are you going to do with us?”

It was all too much for Ruby, and their shorts. With a loud rip, their cock was standing at full mast, dripping with pre that soaked into the tattered remains of their shorts, “I...really liked this pair,” they groaned and kissed their own hand, “by unanimous vote, it’s decided.” They realized all eyes were on them, and they sighed, “so, my needy, teasing, girlfriends,” they smiled as they said it, “fix the problem you all caused.”

The other three scrambled to please them first. Shirts were shed and breasts and tongues were pressed against their throbbing rod. Specifically, Blake and Weiss’s breasts, squishing against each other and smothering the base of their cock, and mostly Yang’s tongue, which kept tasting their pre and driving them crazy.

“So, it’s official right?” Yang asked, a smile on her face, “that means I can brag about my sexy cat girlfriend, right?”

“Only if I can brag about my rich and kinky girlfriend.” Blake countered.

“That’s fine, as long as I can brag about my hung dolt of a girlfriend.” Weiss teased.

“Mmm, and I can brag about all three of my beautiful, amazing, wonderful, cocktease girlfriends that need to get to work before I lose my mind.” Ruby warned with a moan, their hands grabbing Blake and Weiss’s heads and pushing them closer, “you two, use your mouths more, don’t leave Yang to do all of it.” As they said this, Yang started sucking on their tip, holding herself back from devouring the monstrous cock that she craved.

“Mmm, Ruby, have you gotten bigger?” Blake licked up their shaft, meeting Yang’s face and kissing her cheek.

“No, they were this big earlier,” Weiss smiled and peppered their shaft with kisses, giving a few to Blake and Yang as well, “you’ve just been teasing them.”

“Less talking from you two,” Yang mumbled as she came off of Ruby’s tip, “we have to fix the problem,” she smiled at Ruby and teased up her cock with her tongue, stopping every so often to kiss Blake or Weiss, “and I think it’s going to take a while.”

“Yang,” Ruby whined, “don’t you dare-“

“Shh, sweetie, let us take care of you,” Blake put a finger to their lips, then traced it down to their breasts, poking their perky nipples through their shirt, “just sit back, and enjoy it.”

“Yeah, Ruby,” Weiss pushed her boobs together around their cock and slowly moved up and down, “let us spoil you.”

“F-fine, spoil me,” Ruby leaned back, “but each one of you is getting this same treatment.”

“That’s fair,” Yang grabbed Ruby’s balls, massaging them gently before working her hand lower and rubbing their pussy, “so, who’s next?”

“Save it for later, Yang,” Blake took over the blonde’s job and started blowing Ruby. Every movement sent her a little lower, but eventually she stopped and stayed, looking at Ruby with tear-filled eyes until she gagged and pulled off, leaving their shaft coated in spit, “beat that, Weiss.”

“Hmph,” Weiss reached over and pulled Blake’s breasts around the base of their cock, “you do this, then,” she was about to start sucking, when Ruby thrust upwards with a moan, “Yang!”

“Sorry, not sorry,” she smiled as she returned to Ruby’s quivering pussy, her fingers dancing around the entrance but never going any deeper, “Ruby is so fun to play with,” she flicked their clit and made them whine, “see?”

“P-please,” their whine was high and light, “stop teasing me.” Their whines got more desperate as Weiss started sucking them off, and Yang grabbed their cock right above where Blake’s breasts bounced, “no, please, don’t-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!” They screamed and their cock throbbed, but nothing came out.

“Mmm, you hear that, girls?” Blake laughed and moved away to kiss Ruby, who was panting, their mouth hanging open, “sounds like someone wants more.”

“If that’s the case,” Yang tapped on Weiss’s shoulder, “tap out, Weiss, let me show you how it’s done.” She swiftly swapped places with her, shoving the heiress’s face into Ruby’s pussy while she effortlessly bobbed up and down Ruby’s entire shaft.

“Hmm, I guess your face is mine, then,” Blake scooted up onto the couch next to Ruby, smiling as she whispered, “sorry about making them gang up on you,” she kissed their cheek, “I love you, you know that?” Ruby nodded but said nothing, “hmm, I wanna hear that sweet voice of yours,” she licked up the side of Ruby’s face, making them moan, “that’s better.”

“Mmmm, kitten,” They pulled her closer, planting a sloppy kiss on her lips as they were denied yet another orgasm, “call off the attack dogs, I can’t handle anymore,” they laughed as Blake’s ears twitched worryingly at the word, “please?”

“I think,” Blake smirked and looked over at Yang and Weiss who were not stopping their diligent work, “we should put it to a vote. After all, it wouldn’t be fair to just go by the whims of one person in our polycule,” she kissed Ruby once more, “if you want Ruby to cum, stop doing what you’re doing, if you don’t, then don’t.”

None of them stopped, if anything, they worked faster, bringing them so close to the edge but never any further, “Blake, Yang, Weiss, please!”

“Ruby, if you want us to let you cum,” Weiss pulled away with a gleam in her eye and Ruby’s juices dripping down her chin, “you have to really beg for it.”

“Ooo, I like that idea,” Yang popped off of their cock and started stroking it with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on their base, “the high and mighty Dom needs to beg for what they want.”

“Outvoted three to one, sweetie,” Blake smiled and kissed them again, teasing their tongue into her mouth and moaning.

“I take it all back,” Ruby groaned, their eyes filled with lust and desperation, “I hate you all, so, so much.”

“We love you too, Ruby,” Weiss got goosebumps as she said it, but she ignored that feeling as she stood up and removed her pants, “pick a hole, Blake.”

“Whichever one will make them squirm more,” Blake’s hands worked down Ruby’s body, grabbed the hem of their shirt, then worked their way back up, “you know, babe, as much as you’ve been complaining, you haven’t stopped us once,” she pulled their shirt off, then slid her pants off before straddling Ruby and sandwiching her cock between their tits, “could it be that you’re actually enjoying this?”

“Hey, Weiss, can you hold here for a second, I got an idea,” Yang took her hand and replaced hers with it, “be right back.”

“Ruuuuuby,” Blake thrust slowly between their breasts, dripping pre across their chest and getting close enough to nearly touch their lips with the tip, “if you give me an honest answer, I might be inclined to let you cum.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Why not?” Blake dropped her smile, “you do it to us all the time, right Weiss?”

“Dust, all the time,” she lubed up her cock with a few thrusts into Ruby’s pussy, then dropped lower and pushed into their ass, making their entire body shake and their cock twitch desperately, “oh, that’s another one.”

“Ah, f-fine, so I’m a demanding dom, I’m sorry,” they threw their head back and moaned as Blake grabbed their tits and squeezed, “but do I really, mmmm, deserve this?”

“Definitely, sib,” Yang came back and placed a kiss on their lips, before kneeling in front of their cock and wrapping a familiar ribbon around it, “there, like a tourniquet for your cum,” she squeezed their balls and laughed, “think these will swell at all? Get nice and fat from all your backed up seed.”

“Have you been reading, mmm, Blake’s smut again?” Weiss asked, only to gasp as Blake turned around and flicked her in the ear, “hey!”

“It’s erotica, not smut,” she growled, “I will not allow that kind of slander in this relationship.”

“But the answer is yes,” Yang laughed and kissed Weiss’s cheek, “frankly, it’s not bad.”

“It’s filth,” Ruby joked, even though they were in no position to do so, “but our horny kitten likes it, so what can we do?”

“Hmph,” Blake’s ears folded down, and she started thrusting faster, “Yang, why don’t you put our leader’s cock to good use?”

“Gladly,” she stepped up behind Blake, reaching around and grabbing her breasts as she eased herself onto their cock, “mmm, hi, kitty cat,” she yelped as Weiss grabbed her hips and pulled her down, shoving all of Ruby’s cock into her ass, “ah, hello to you, too, snowflake.”

“G-girls, can I, aaaaaaaaaaah!” They came once more, and their hands shot back and grabbed the couch behind them, “mmm, please, can I…make a deal?”

“Go on.” Blake purred, her thrusts getting faster as Yang played with her nipples.

“Once, mmm, you three cum, ah, this is over, and I get to cum.”

“That seems fair,” Weiss moaned, “but we don’t have to stop when we cum, only once all three of us have.”

“Sounds fair to me,” Yang agreed, “so why don’t we all slow down,” her bouncing slowed to a crawl, “and enjoy Ruby’s torment a little longer.”

“Nooooooo!” Ruby whined as they all slowed down, “you can’t just stop!”

“We aren’t stopping,” Blake thrust her cock hard, poking Ruby in the mouth, “we’re just going at a nice, comfortable pace,” another thrust, but this time Ruby opened their mouth, letting her cock slide right in, “hmm, you want something?”

“I want you to cum!” They licked her cock and pleaded with wide eyes, “I don’t care what you do, fuck my throat, destroy my ass, I don’t care!” They whined louder as Weiss’s hips slapped against them, “please, just do it so I’ll stop being tortured like this!”

“Hmm, so it’s all about you, huh?” Blake countered with a smirk, “you want us to cum for your benefit, not our own,” she grabbed Ruby’s chin and stood up, lining her cock up with their eager and ready mouth, “well, if you want to be used so badly,” she thrust as deep and as fast as she could, making Ruby’s eyes go wide and their hands scramble for their throat as they gagged harder than they had in a while, “then I will gladly do as you ask.” She started to pull back, intent on fucking Ruby’s face until she came buckets into their throat, but was stopped by Yang’s face burying itself in her ass and her hand fingering her dripping pussy, “mmm, Yang!”

“Sorry, kitty cat,” her voice was muffled as she ate out Blake’s ass, “you put such a nice treat in front of me,” she started to bounce faster, “I couldn’t help myself.”

“Hey,” Weiss tried and failed to hold Yang down, “what happened to nice and slow?” No one gave her a response, and she huffed, “fine.” Her hands moved down Yang’s body, then further down to Ruby’s, grabbing their legs to steady herself before thrusting faster.

The four of them finally settled into a quieter rhythm. No words were spoken between them, just gasps and moans. They all wanted the moment to never end, to be locked in the dance of love forever.

Unfortunately, every good thing must come to an end, and it started with Blake grabbing Ruby’s head and cumming down their throat. Thick spurts that made them feel full and coated their lips as Blake pulled out with a satisfied sigh. She was kind enough to dismount from Ruby.

The others were not. As Yang bounced on their cock, she came, her cum splattering across Ruby’s stomach and breasts. The orgasm only made her work faster, lust in her every action as she leaned forward and licked Blake’s cum from her sibling’s lips.

Weiss came at the same time as Ruby, but instead of cumming inside she pulled out and covered their pussy and asshole together, then went right back to fucking Ruby.

“G-girls, that was all of you,” Ruby whined as they didn’t stop, and Blake joined back in, playing with the cum splattered across them, “mmmm, please, we had a deal!”

“We know,” Blake smirked, “but we have to get you to that last orgasm,” she kissed them again and again, silencing their whines with her mouth, “how much do you think you’ll cum?”

“I don’t know,” they gasped as Yang finally removed herself from their cock and started untying the ribbon, “mmmm, we’re gonna need a towel.”

“After,” Blake kissed them harder, and they moaned into her mouth as they came. Long, uncontrolled spurts shot straight into the air, some arcing back down and coating Blake’s back and hair in the sweet, sticky cum, others falling just to the side and starting to soak into the couch, much to Yang’s dismay.

“Aw, fuck,” she ran off and was back in an instant, several towels in her hands. She started cleaning up the stains, “god, dad’s gonna kill us if he finds out about this.”

“Who cares?” Ruby asked, their voice barely above a whisper. They started to kiss Blake more, leaning forward and pulling themselves away from Weiss, “we’re gonna make a bigger mess.”

“Yeah, Yang,” Blake smiled and grabbed her partner by the arm, pulling her close before planting a kiss on her lips, “relax with us, we can clean later.”

Yang sighed and wrapped her arms around Blake, then lifted her like she was nothing and kissed her more, “so, what do we do with the naughty kitty that started all this?”

“I have an idea,” Ruby stood with Weiss’s help and smiled, “Weiss, could you be a dear and fetch Blake’s ribbon from Gambol Shroud,” they gave her a kiss, “thanks, love you.” Weiss turned a bright shade of pink and rushed away, and Ruby pointed to the table, “lay her down there, make sure she can’t move.”

“Mmm, Ruby, you’re not gonna-“ Blake looked at them with wide eyes, hoping they would save her.

“Not just me, all of us,” they grabbed the discarded ribbon and held it in their hands, “Yang, would you like to do the honors?”

“I’ll let you, she was yours first,” she stepped away and watched as Ruby tied the ribbon around Blake’s cock, “like a sexy present.”

“And this present has been a very bad girl,” they laughed and stalked around Blake, tracing a finger up and down her body, “isn’t that right?” They pinched Blake as they asked.

“No, I didn’t do anything wrong,” Blake denied, “it was just supposed to be fun.”

“Oh, it was fun, kitten,” they twisted her nipple, “and now we’re going to have fun with you.”

“Holy fuck, Ruby,” Yang was blushing a deep red and watching the scene play out, “I could just watch you two like this and be content.”

“But that’s no fun, Yang,” Weiss said as she came down the stairs, a long, coiled ribbon in her hands, “wouldn’t you rather be hands on?” She tossed the ribbon to Ruby, who started tying Blake’s arms and legs to each leg of the table.

“I don’t know, Princess, Ruby seems like they work better alone,” she blushed, “I might sit this one out.”

“Boo, Yang,” Blake frowned at her, then gasped as Ruby pulled the last ribbon extra tight.

“Quiet, kitten, let her do what she wants,” Ruby traced a hand up her leg to her balls, then started massaging them, “after all, she’s next, and needs the rest.”

“Oh,” Yang’s cock sprang up, and her hand slowly moved to touch it, “can I still touch?”

“Of course, Yang,” Ruby had taken charge of the group, and they exercised that power with delight, “just sit back and watch as your girlfriends drive your kitty cat mad.” They giggled and took Weiss’s hand as they walked up to Blake’s head, “Snowflake, I want you to keep Blake’s tongue moving, the more it does, the less she can complain about this.”

“Is she really going to complain?” Weiss looked down at Blake, seeing only lust and a tiny bit of fear, “she seems, happy.”

“For now,” Ruby grabbed her cock, slowly stroking it up and down as their other hand started playing with her pussy, “but she doesn’t get to stop, and she gets loud.”

“Wait, sweetie, you’re not going to…” she whined as Ruby’s fingers slipped inside of her, “mmm, please, not again!”

“Quiet, Blakey, a horny girl like you needs to be punished for interrupting our serious discussion,” they made slow, beckoning motions inside of her, “and besides, you love this.”

“That’s not, mmmmmmm!” She stopped as Weiss climbed up onto the table and shoved her pussy in her face, “mmmm!”

“Shhh, Blake, just eat me out like Ruby said,” Weiss petted between her ears, hearing a rumble from her chest that made her smile.

Blake groaned and did as she was forced to, knowing all too well that she deserved it. She had been impatient and needy, pushing Ruby into a situation they didn’t ask for, and there was only one kind of punishment for girls like her. She came as Ruby fingered her, her dripping juices pooling between her legs and onto the table, “mmmmmmm, aaaaaah!”

“Ummm, Ruby, aren’t you going to give her a break?” Yang asked, watching as her dear sibling only fingered Blake faster.

“No.”

“That’s gotta be uncomfortable though,” Yang was starting to worry for Blake.

“Yup.”

Blake came again, her entire body quivering as she did, and Yang groaned, “Ruby, she sounds like she’s in pain.”

“She’s not.” they looked over at Yang and smiled, “she is just fine, and since you wanted to sit this one out, why don’t you talk less and stroke more?”

Yang frowned, then stood up and walked up to Ruby, then grabbed their arm to keep them from touching Blake more, “give her a break.”

“Yang,” Ruby sighed, “you don’t understand, she likes this.”

“Well, not to say I don’t trust you, but why don’t we hear it from Blake?” Yang looked over at Weiss, who had already scooted away to let Blake breathe.

“I’m fine,” she gasped, “Ruby...knows when to stop.”

“Told you,” Ruby smiled and pushed Yang to the couch, kissing her the entire way, “but if you’d prefer, we can do you instead?”

“Does she have a safe word?” Yang asked, “or any way at all to tell you if something is too much?”

“Blake?”

“Mmmm, Yang worries too much,” she chuckled, “I think that’ll work.”

“Seriously, Blake-“

“I trust Ruby with my body, Yang, they know me inside and out,” she looked between Yang and Weiss, “can’t you say the same for Weiss?”

“Y-yeah, but, it’s still better to be safe than sorry.”

“How about dandelion?” Weiss recommended, “does that work for everyone?” She got quiet agreement in response, “good, then let’s stop fighting over something so silly and get back to making each other feel good.”

“Yeah,” Ruby kissed Yang one last time, “I’m sorry, Yang, I love you.”

“Love you too,” she watched her sibling return to Blake, then sighed, “sorry for, questioning your judgement.”

“Don't ever apologize for that,” Ruby insisted, “I definitely get too into the moment and forget important things, so it’s good that someone will keep me in line,” they started fingering Blake again, “after all, it certainly won’t be this bad girl that begs for punishment like a dog begging for a treat.”

“Don't compare me to a-“ she couldn’t get the sentence out as Weiss returned to sitting on her face, slowly grinding on her.

“What was that, Blakey, I couldn’t hear you?” they giggled and grabbed Blake’s cock with their other hand, “you said more, didn’t you?” They added another finger and squeezed her cock harder, “mmm, that’s right, you always want more.”

It quickly became a rhythm for the three of them. Blake would cum once or twice, her body shaking more and more each time, Ruby would tease her and do more, and Weiss would give her just enough time to breathe for half a sentence.

All the while Yang watched, wanting to interrupt every time she saw Blake quiver, especially after she started dry-cumming. To her, it seemed crazy that Blake could handle it. Sure, she was a masochist herself, and she’d had plenty of times where she’d pushed Weiss to the edge with pain, but this seemed so much worse.

“How are you feeling, kitten?” Ruby’s hands slowed, but didn’t stop, “you can tap out if you want.”

“Ah, ha ha ha, mmmm,” Blake panted, trying to form words in her brain but only coming up with moans, “mmmmmm!”

“I think she’s okay to keep going,” Weiss smiled back at Ruby, “Don't you?”

“Hmm, let’s get an actual answer out of her,” Ruby pulled Weiss off of her, then asked again, “how do you feel, Blake?”

“T-tap out,” she mumbled, a half-smile on her face, “need a break.”

“Alright,” they nodded and started untying Blake, “Weiss, you want to get Yang ready?”

“Wait, me?” Yang asked as she was pinned down to the couch by Weiss, “what are you, mmmm, going to, mmmm, do?”

“Hm,” Weiss smiled and kissed her slowly, “I think, you need to be milked dry,” her hands worked up to Yang’s breasts, squeezing them slowly and making Yang whine, “Don't you?”

Yang gasped and nodded, “y-yeah, I’d like that.”

“I know,” she waved Blake and Ruby over before sinking down between Yang’s legs as they sat on either side of Yang, “but they’ve never had a taste, and it feels like too long since I’ve done this.” She wrapped her lips around Yang’s cock and started slowly sucking.

“So,” Blake was sore and still recovering, but she still managed a sultry smile, “does ‘mommy’ have some milk for us?”

“Don’t call me that,” she huffed but couldn’t stop the blush spreading across her face.

“You seemed to like it though,” Ruby kissed down to her breast, giving her nipple a tentative lick before latching onto it.

“Only from Weiss,” she whined as Blake silently latched onto her other breast, sucking just as hard as Ruby, “mmm, that feels really good,” she held Blake and Ruby against her breasts, making sure they couldn’t back off as they started to drink from her.

Weiss, meanwhile, was happily sucking Yang off, completely content to only use her mouth to please her. Her tongue wrapped around her shaft, swirling around the head as she bobbed up and down.

“Mmm, you guys,” Yang was being flooded with pleasure, “you’re so good, ah, mmmm,” she whimpered as she came, filling Weiss’s mouth and expecting that to be the end of it.

Weiss swallowed as she pulled off, then tapped Blake on the shoulder and pulled her into a kiss once she had her attention, “switch out, I want a turn on those milk filled breasts.”

“Okay,” Blake smiled and kissed a trail down Yang’s body, stopping right above her limp cock, “mmm, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you flaccid like this,” she kissed the tip and laughed, “it’s so small.”

“You have,” Yang whined, her cock twitching as Blake teased it with kisses, “when we first did this.”

“Oh yeah, I remember,” she laughed again, “back when Weiss couldn’t make you cum.”

“Mmm, shut up, Blake,” Weiss mumbled, “I’m better now.” Her mouth was full of milk that she savored the taste of.

“You might be,” Blake looked straight up at Yang, a twinkle in her eye, “but Yang isn’t.”

“What’s, Mmph, that supposed to mean?” She moaned as Ruby got adventurous and bit gently on her nipple.

“You’re a quick shot,” she smirked as Yang looked offended, “back when Weiss lasted all of five seconds, it was fine, but now…” she trailed off and sucked on Yang’s tip for a bit.

“That’s not, mmmm, true.”

“I bet I can make you cum in a minute,” Blake looked over at the clock, “starting now.” she started bobbing up and down, sucking as hard as she could. Her tongue played across yang’s tip, making the blonde twitch and moan.

“Mmm, fuck, Blaaaaaaaake!” Yang thrust her hips up and came, filling Blake’s mouth as she whined, “nooooooo, I can’t…”

“Poor Yang,” Ruby pulled off of their sister’s breast, their stomach nice and full of her milk, “don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better.” They switched places with Blake, studying her limp dick for a moment, “you know, your dick is really nice for casual blow jobs,” they took the entirety comfortably in their mouth, then pulled off with a pop, “the perfect size to just put in your mouth and suck.”

“That’s not, mmmmm,” Yang whined, “it’s not a good thing.”

“Sure it is,” Ruby smiled and kissed her cock again, “it’s cute.” Yang groaned at this, but they continued, “you don’t have to be the biggest or last the longest to be good, Yang, you should know that from how intensely Weiss loves you.”

“How intensely we all love you,” Weiss corrected, detaching from Yang’s breasts to kiss her, “you’re perfect to us, Yang, no matter what.”

The busty girl groaned again, a dark blush spreading across her face, “I really don’t deserve you guys,” she was kissed again, and the mouth of her sibling wrapped around her cock, “I’m serious, you’re too nice to me, mmm, especially right now.”

“Well, I guess that’s what I’m for,” Blake teased while pulling off of Yang’s nipple and biting a path up to her neck, “since you’re so insistent on being treated like crap, I will shoulder the burden.”

“That’s not-“ her complaints were stopped by a kiss from both Blake and Weiss.

“I know it’s not what you want,” Blake purred and kissed her again, “but if you keep acting like this, you’re gonna get exactly that,” she gave her another kiss, “so please, for your sake, trust us, trust yourself, please.”

Yang nodded and choked out a response, clearly on the verge of tears, “fuck, I love you guys,” she pulled them into a hug, “I’m trying to be better, I promise, I want to be, for all of you.”

“Hey,” Ruby fell into the hug, a fake frown on their face, “how dare you exclude me from this tender moment?” They squeezed tightly, then smiled and pushed past Blake and Weiss to kiss their sister, “love you, sis, okay?”

“Yeah,” Yang smiled and gave them all one more big hug, “god, I definitely needed this.”

“Which part? The sex, or the emotional talk?”

“Both,” she chuckled and kissed them all on the lips, one by one, “but, I think there’s someone who hasn’t gotten her turn,” she kissed Weiss again, “Ruby, would you like to do the honors?”

Ruby nodded and scooped up Weiss, holding her against them before plunging their cock directly into their ass, “one glazed heiress with a cream filling, coming up.”

“Mmmm, you’re such dorks,” Weiss rolled her eyes and leaned back into Ruby, tilting her head to kiss them deeply, “mmm, how much ‘glaze’ do I need?”

“That’s not up to me,” they bit her lip before moaning, “ha, I’m just here to fill you up with hot, sticky cream.”

“F-fine,” she looked back over at Blake and Yang, who were whispering to each other, “I’m ready for it.”

“One second,” Blake held up a hand.

“Mmm, don’t mind them, Princess,” Ruby muttered in her ear, “you need a nice filling before your glaze anyways.”

“But,” she moaned and whined as Ruby started fucking her faster, one of their hands reaching around to jack her off, “mmmm, I want it.”

“You’re so needy,” they kissed her again, forcing their tongue into her mouth and working their hand faster. It got them exactly the results they wanted, Weiss splattering her own chest with cum as she moaned into their mouth, “better?”

“More,” their lips never parted as Weiss begged, “I can go so much longer, just don’t stop!”

“If you insist.”

While the two lovers pleasured each other, Yang was more focused on Blake, “do you think this will end like last time?”

“I hope so,” her ears twitched towards Weiss, absorbing the sound of her cumming again, “god, she’s so beautiful.”

“She’ll be more beautiful when she’s a nice pearly-white,” she kissed Blake on the lips while reaching down and grabbing her balls, “should we get started now?”

“I’d love to,” Blake pulled her to her feet, kissing her quickly, “I just hope I have enough left.”

“They seem pretty full to me,” she gave them a quick squeeze, then moved up to grab her cock, “do you want my help?”

“No, I think I can handle it,” she put her hand over Yang’s, “just help them to the ground, babe,” she smiled as Yang blushed at the name, “go on.”

Yang did exactly that, guiding Ruby back like a trust fall, until Weiss was staring at the ceiling with Ruby underneath her, “so, Princess, let’s turn you into a cum-covered mess, okay?”

“Mmmm, yes,” she came again, “please.”

“Sorry, Ruby,” Blake purred as she stood over them both, “you’re gonna caught in the crossfire.”

“Ha, fine by me,” they pulled Weiss into another kiss, before laughing as Weiss splattered cum across both of their faces, “as long as I can fill her up, as much as I want.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Weiss moaned, “turn me into a leaking mess of your cum,” she whined as Ruby started thrusting faster, “come on, give it to me, please!” They did exactly that, thrusting a few more times before moaning into Weiss’s mouth and flooding her with cum.

The time went by quickly, orgasm followed orgasm followed orgasm, on and on for what felt like forever. Weiss slowly turned pearly white, covered in mostly her own spunk, but also several loads from Blake and Yang. When she was finally covered head to toe, they descended upon her and joined Ruby in filling her up as well.

They kept going, until one by one, they tired themselves out. Ruby was the first, getting through ten belly swelling orgasms before falling asleep under Weiss, all of their energy gone.

Blake was next, managing three more inside of Weiss’s eager slit before she rolled to the side and sighed, completely spent.

Yang lasted quite a bit longer, but only because she had to keep stopping to give Weiss a moment to swallow. She got through three orgasms as well before she finally groaned and laid down on the other side, her arms wrapping around Weiss and Ruby and pulling Blake in from the other side.

Then, with all of them cuddled together and Weiss riding the greatest high of her life, she came one last time and fell asleep, a smile on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Unfortunately, when they woke up hours later, their smiles all turned to scowls.

Blake woke up first, her lower half sore, her ears ringing, and her head pounding. She felt like absolute garbage, and as she sat up, her stomach turned, “oh god,” she stumbled to the bathroom, expecting to throw up as she bent over the toilet, but then her stomach turned again, and she realized what it was. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and she didn’t know how long it had been, but it was too long to go without food. She made her way back downstairs, finding Yang waking up, her eyes red as she groaned and sat up, “you feel like trash too?”

“Yeah,” Yang’s voice was hoarse, and she struggled to her feet, “god, I think my body hates me,” she grabbed her stomach and started towards the bathroom, but Blake stopped her, “Blake!”

“You’re hungry, not sick,” she dragged the blonde into the kitchen and sighed, “are the last few hours hazy for you too?”

“Uh,” Yang closed her eyes, then groaned again, “fuck, yeah. I remember...lots of sex, our talk, but none of the details,” she opened her eyes and looked at Blake, “we...agreed to the group...dating thing, yeah?”

“By unanimous vote,” Blake smiled, but it was pained, “I remember that, and I remember a lot of I love you’s being thrown around.”

“Oh, yeah,” Yang blushed, “I...sorta remember that.”

They both looked up as Weiss trudged into the kitchen, covered in dried cum but seemingly not caring, “coffee,” she groaned and tried to walk up to the counter, but Yang and Blake held her back.

“Go clean up first,” Yang smiled sadly, “okay, Princess?”

“Oh, right,” she looked down at herself and nodded, “I’ll…be back.” She left, and the other two heard her walk up the stairs, and then silence, before the sound of water running.

“Where the hell are those drugs?” Blake groaned and walked over to the table, snatching them up before throwing them in the trash, “never again, I don’t care how good the sex was, never again.”

“Agreed,” Yang cleared her throat, but it didn’t help, “hey, what time is it?”

“I don’t know, my scroll’s probably still in yours and Ruby’s room,” she looked around and sighed, “I’ll go get it.”

She started to walk out, but ran into Ruby on her way, “hey, sweetie, how are you feeling?”

“I feel fine!” Ruby seemed chipper as ever, a light smile on their face as they embraced Blake, “are you okay, you sound sick?”

Blake groaned, of course Ruby would be fine, “I think everyone else isn't doing well, do you mind starting dinner?”

“Sure,” they gave her a quick kiss before going into the kitchen and smiling at Yang, “hey, sis,” they embraced her and gave her a kiss on the lips, “I love you.”

Yang’s eyes went wide, but then she moaned, closed her eyes, and melted into the kiss, “mmm, love you too, Rubes,” she pulled them up and sat them on the counter, making them giggle as they continued to make out, “fuck, I love you so much.”

“Mmmm, wait,” they pulled away enough to look up as Blake walked back in, her scroll in hand, “Blake, come over here and makeout with me.”

Blake rolled her eyes but did as they asked, giving them a long kiss before letting out a yelp as she was pushed into Yang’s embrace, their faces pushed together by Ruby.

“Mmm, hey, Blake,” Yang laughed as they separated, both of them bright red, “that was good.”

“Yeah,” Blake put her arms over her shoulders, pulling her closer, “I’m glad we decided this was what we wanted.”

“Speaking of what we want,” Ruby hopped down from the counter, “what do you want for dinner?”

“Something light, that won’t take too long,” Blake suggested, “I know you’ve got cans of soup in the cabinets.”

“Sounds good to me,” Yang agreed, “hopefully after dinner we’ll feel good enough to clean up our messes.”

“Ugh, don’t even talk about that,” Weiss groaned as she walked into the kitchen, looking miserable but clean, “I’m making coffee.”

“Weiss, it’s like 6:00-“ Ruby tried to object, but was shut up by a sudden kiss from Weiss.

“Less talking, more coffee, dolt,” she mumbled, pushing them to the side, “it’s your fault I feel like this anyways.”

“Like what?” Ruby asked quietly.

“Absolutely, completely in love,” she sighed, “and sore from head to toe.”

They turned bright red, a smile on their face, “I’ll...just get this soup started.”

“Aww, is someone embarrassed?” Yang teased, “do they have three amazing girlfriends that love them so much and are absolutely going to smother them with affection?”

“Not just affection,” Blake purred and wrapped her arms around them, “love.”

“H-hey...food-“ they said.

“Mmm, kisses first,” Blake pulled Yang and Weiss into her embrace as well, “lots and lots of kisses.”


	22. First Date Highs

“Okay, everyone remembers the plans?” Blake asked as the four of them stood at the docks of Vale.

It had been a week since their confessions to one another amidst a drug and sex fueled haze, and they had been slowly working up to their first dates. There had been many “I love you’s” thrown around, and each one was stronger than the last.

“Me and Ruby are going to  _ Huntress Gear _ for…” she looked down at her scroll and smiled, “everything under the sun, and a little more.”

“And you and I are going clothes shopping because we all need a nice set of dress clothes.” Weiss said, her eyes lit up with happiness.

“And then we’re all meeting at that fancy restaurant on the far side of Vale,” Ruby finished, “where we will have a lovely time, accompanied by our dress clothes and sex toys.” This earned them a slap upside the head from Weiss, but they just laughed it off, “love you too.”

“Okay, then we’ll see each other again in a couple hours,” Blake smiled and gave Yang and Ruby a quick kiss, “have fun, behave, don’t do anything Weiss wouldn’t do.”

“Awesome, we can do whatever we want,” Yang smirked and grabbed Ruby’s hand before blowing the other two kisses, “bye, see you in a bit!” They disappeared into the crowds of people, and the other two looked at each other.

“So, if anything happens, it’s their fault,” Blake smiled and offered Weiss her hand, “right?”

“Absolutely,” Weiss took her hand, squeezing it tight, “now, let’s go find our lovely lovers some new clothes.”

Blake let Weiss lead the way, her heart beating faster as she saw how excited she was. Even now, it wasn’t quite the same as when she was with Ruby, but it was amazing nonetheless.

“So, what do you think Yang and Ruby would look good in?” Weiss asked, passion in her voice as she imagined the siblings in a variety of fancy clothes, “maybe matching suits?”

Blake raised an eyebrow and smiled, “you really think Yang would wear a suit?”

“If I asked really nicely,” Weiss batted her eyes and smiled, “but seriously, I don’t know.”

“You could ask.”

“The whole point is to spend time with each other,” Weiss responded with a shake of her head, “if I stop to ask her things, it defeats the point.”

“Okay,” Blake squeezed her hand, “then let’s combine our knowledge of our lovely blonde partner and figure this out.”

They entered their chosen boutique and were immediately greeted by an energetic woman, “hello! How can I help you two lovely ladies today?”

“We’re shopping for our partners,” Weiss smiled at her, “we don’t need any help, but thank you.”

“Of course,” she kept her smile, “if you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” Blake returned the smile as Weiss pulled her away, “so, what’s the plan then?”

“Shop for ourselves first,” Weiss explained, “then spoil our partners absolutely rotten.”

“Uh huh, and how are we paying for that?” Blake asked, already seeing the makings of mischief, “I have some money, but not that much.”

“Don't worry, my father, unbeknownst to him, will be paying for all of it,” she smirked and flashed a credit card, “but, if you want to spend your own money, I’m not going to stop you.”

“If that’s the case,” Blake pulled a dress off the rack, a long, blue, sleeved dress, “I think you would look stunning in this.”

“The color is a bit too bright,” Weiss didn’t even look up as she grabbed a black and purple dress, “how about this?”

“Maybe if I wanted to flash whoever saw me,” she laughed, “although it could be a nice tease.”

“We’ll say maybe.” Weiss put the dress back, and the back and forth continued.

“So, Weiss, random question,” Blake asked while raising another dress, which Weiss just shook her head at, “if I wanted to let Ruby know I wanted to try something new, without actually telling them, what would I do?”

“You think I know?” Weiss sighed, “I guess, if you don’t want to be upfront, then be a tease about it.” She started to pull a dress off the rack, then put it back immediately, “can I ask what it is?”

“Something I’m not going to say out loud in this store,” Blake blushed and started rifling faster through the clothes, “but, I think you know.”

Weiss thought for a moment, then blushed, “I thought you weren’t comfortable with that?”

“I know, and I’m not sure either, but I want to try, for all of us,” she pulled a sleek, black dress off the rack, “what about this?”

Weiss looked over and smiled, “I would say, go try it on, while I start thinking of a plan to help you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes,” Weiss smirked, “and not just because I want to see how absolutely gorgeous you’re going to look when you put it on.”

Blake blushed even more, then walked past and gave Weiss a peck on the cheek, “fine, for you, Weiss.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Hello, welcome back to  _ Huntress Gear _ ,” the woman at the counter smiled as Yang and Ruby walked in, “anything I can help you with, or did you just need to look around?”

“I think we’re fine with just looking on our own, thanks,” Yang, with much more confidence than last time, walked to the back while Ruby followed at a distance.

“And what about you?” She turned to Ruby, a knowing smile on her face, “anything I can help you with?”

“Actually,” then walked up to the counter and smiled, “you wouldn’t happen to sell charms or pins for collars, would you?”

The woman’s smile grew as she nodded, “I’ll see what I can find, you go look around.” She left the counter, and Ruby walked back to join Yang, giving her a hug from the side and a peck on the cheek.

“Hey, what’s that for?” Yang blushed, “you gonna ask me for something?”

“Mmm, advice, actually,” they looked at the floor, then back up at Yang, “I want to try asking Blake for...well, the things she isn’t comfortable with, but I don’t want to make her feel like I’m forcing it,” they sighed, “and I’d really appreciate if you could help.”

“Well,” she detached from Ruby and started walking past shelves of sex toys, before stopping at one in particular, “how about offering her one of these?”

“How is a buttplug going to help?” Ruby asked, their face turning red.

“Well, since you two are spending tonight together, you buy one of these, and a few other things, and package them up for her,” she grabbed one off the shelf, and smiled as Ruby turned even redder, “you could even make it a partner thing, both of you make a package for tonight, exchange them, and just like that, you’re on your way.”

“That’s...I mean…” they couldn’t see a fault in Yang’s plan, but something was telling them that it was flawed, “what if she doesn’t go along with it?”

“Then she doesn’t, and you try again later,” Yang put the plug back, “why don’t you text Blake and ask, while I start checking items off of our absurdly long list,” she pulled up her scroll and sighed, “seriously, ‘dildo’ is on here like three times, and I know they mean different things.”

Ruby laughed, pulling out their own scroll before saying, “just get one of each size, small, medium, and Ruby.”

“We are not calling the large ones Ruby-sized,” Yang rolled her eyes, “you don’t need a bigger head about it than you already have.”

“Yeah, you’re one to talk,” they fired back before calling Blake, and getting an immediate response, “hey, Blake-“

“This is Weiss, Blake is busy trying on a dress,” their partner’s voice came through the scroll, and they frowned, “also, we’re not supposed to be calling or texting each other.”

“I know, but it’s important,” they put on their most sympathy-inducing voice, “please, let me talk to her.”

“Dust, I can feel you giving me puppy eyes from here,” Weiss snarked, “here, I’ll pass you over.”

There was some rustling, and some muffled voices, and then Blake’s voice came through, “Ruby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just...Yang gave me an idea for tonight, and I wanted to run it past you.”

“Oh, sure, what is it?” Ruby quickly repeated the plan to her, and once they were done she said, “I like it, but here’s a suggestion, if we’re doing this, let’s make it everything. Every piece of clothing, how we act, the whole thing.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Ruby nodded, “so, I guess you’ll already know part of yours, since whatever dress you’re trying on I’m sure looks absolutely amazing on you, but I guess that’s balanced since I know all the kinky things we’re buying.”

“Fair enough. We’ll figure more out at dinner, okay?”

“Okay, sorry for bothering you, I love you.”

“Love you too, sweetie.” Blake hung up, and Ruby walked back over to the shelves.

“So, the plan is a go?” Yang smiled at Ruby while they grabbed a small buttplug off of the shelf and handed it to Yang.

“Yup, and I want tonight to be perfect,” they gave Yang a side eye as she laughed, “so you’re going to help me, got it?”

“Fine, but I’m doing something for Weiss too. Not nearly as in depth, just something small, to show I care,” she laughed again, “and that I want to get dicked down tonight.”

“Well, how do you feel about bondage?” Ruby asked, picking a pair of handcuffs off of the shelf, “you know, tie yourself up, be completely at the mercy of Weiss.”

“That could work,” Yang took the handcuffs from them and added it to her ever growing pile of toys, “but...she’s also very into role play, as I’m sure you know, and I want that to be part of it.”

“Hmm,” Ruby thought over it as the two continued shopping, “well, what if you were a bad mommy?” Yang turned bright red, making Ruby giggle, “I’m serious, she really likes that specifically, so tie yourself up and let your good girl punish you however she wants.”

“I...uh...but…”

“Come on, don’t you want to make her really happy?” Ruby gave Yang a kiss on the cheek, “she will love this, I promise you.”

“Y-yeah, okay, I’m going to trust you,” Yang smiled down at them, “but if it goes wrong, it’s your fault.”

“Then let’s make sure it won’t go wrong.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Well, how do I look?” Weiss asked as she stepped out of the changing room. She wore a knee length dress that matched her eyes. She gave Blake a quick spin, then smiled at her.

“Stunning,” Blake smiled and stood up, then hugged Weiss and kissed her gently, “Yang is going to love it, I know I do.”

“Hey, in public,” Weiss blushed and pushed Blake away, but not before giving her a kiss back, “so, what about Yang and Ruby?”

“I have something planned for Ruby,” Blake explained with a blush, “but I think a long, golden dress for Yang would be wonderful.”

“Like, ball gown length, or more like yours?”

“That's up to you,” Blake smiled, “and speaking of, what are you and Yang planning for tonight?”

“I’m sure Yang has something planned already, so I’m just going to go along with it.”

“Well that’s boring,” Weiss rolled her eyes at her, “look, I know you love Yang more than anything, so why don’t you show it by surprising her with something special?”

“What could I possibly do that’s so special?”

“Get changed, and we’ll think more on it while you pick out Yang’s dress,” Blake ordered, “trust me, we’ll figure something out that blows her mind.”

“If you say so,” Weiss shrugged and quickly got changed, coming back with the dress held gingerly in her hands, “will you hold this while I look for something for her?”

Blake nodded and took the dress from her, then picked up her own dress and followed Weiss, “so, what does Yang really like?”

“Having complete control of me, giving me more than I deserve, humiliation,” she rattled off while looking through the dresses, trying to find one that was perfect, “Ruby and their amazing dick-“

“Why don’t we focus on the things you can give her?” Blake suggested.

“I mean, I could-“

“Nope, hands off,” Blake frowned, “Ruby is mine tonight, got it?”

Weiss sighed, “if you’d let me finish, I could pretend to have Ruby’s size,” she looked over at Blake, “they are buying a lot of toys, I’m sure they grabbed something like that.”

“Oh, yeah,” Blake blushed, “sorry for just assuming that-“

“It’s fine, Blake,” Weiss smiled, “Ruby would be thrilled to hear you care so much about her.”

Blake’s blush grew, and she quickly changed the subject, “so, any luck with finding a dress?”

“I think…” she pulled out a golden dress and smiled, “...this should work, maybe a bit tight, but she won’t be wearing it for too long.”

“Gross,” Blake laughed and shook her head, “if you’re all set, do you want to go pay while I grab Ruby’s?”

“Blake you don’t have to pay for it-“

“No, I do,” she smiled, “this is my gift to them.”

“Alright, I’ll wait up front then.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Did you two find everything okay?” Yang and Ruby nodded as they set the massive pile of things on the counter, “wonderful, I’ll just get this rung up for you.” She moved quickly, tallying every item and throwing it into a bag, “well, big spenders, your total comes up to two thousand seven hundred and fifty four Lien.”

Ruby fished for their wallet and pulled out the Lien, “here you go.” They handed it over, and then asked, “about those charms…”

“Oh, yes, right here,” she reached under the counter and produced a jewelry box, “have a look, I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.” She stepped away, letting them look through the box.

“Whatcha looking for?” Yang asked, watching over Ruby’s shoulder as they dug through the box.

“A little rose for my pet,” Ruby whispered, “since you bought her collar, I want to show that I own her too.”

“You know she’s going to kill you, right?” Yang blushed and smiled.

“No, she’s going to love it,” they looked up at Yang and smirked, “I’m gonna give it to her when we go on a date, I already have it planned.”

“You know, you’re putting more work into showing that Weiss is yours than showing that Blake is,” Ruby’s hands slowed, “I’m just saying.”

“It’s not like that, and you know it,” they mumbled, “I love Blake with all of my heart and soul, I don’t need to show it as much.”

“I think Blake would disagree,” their hands came to a stop, “I know I would.”

“Fine,” they closed the box, a little too loudly, then scooped the bag up before saying loudly, “thank you, have a nice day!”

“You as well!” The woman called back while Yang ran to follow Ruby.

“Hey, Rubes, I didn’t mean to upset you-“

“I’m not upset,” Ruby mumbled, “what makes you think that?”

“Ruby, come on, you know I didn’t mean anything by it-“

“Then why are you worried how I feel?” They spat back, “if it didn’t mean anything, then it doesn’t matter.”

“Ruby-“

“Let’s just go to dinner.” Ruby sped away from her, leaving Yang with a heavy heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“There you two are!” Weiss smiled at Yang and Ruby as they walked in, “we thought you forgot.”

“We didn’t forget.” Ruby slid into the booth next to Blake, putting themselves as close as possible to her.

“I know, Ruby, it was just a joke-“

“Well it wasn’t funny,” they frowned and leaned into Blake while glaring at Weiss and Yang, “so just save it next time.”

“Oh, uh…” the table fell uncomfortably quiet as Yang sat next to Weiss, “did something...happen?”

“Nothing happened, it’s fine,” Ruby was basically sitting in Blake’s lap at this point, “so stop asking.”

“Ruby,” Blake said calmly, trying to slide them off of her, “what’s wrong?”

“Ask Yang,” they mumbled, “there’s nothing wrong with me.”

All eyes turned to Yang, who sighed and leaned forward on the table, “I made a joke about Ruby showing their love for Weiss versus Blake, and they didn’t like it. But I tried to apologize-“

“No you didn’t, you just made excuses.”

“Hey, let’s not start a fight, this is supposed to be a nice date for all of us,” Blake stepped in as the voice of reason, “Yang, will you please apologize to Ruby?”

“Ruby, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean anything by it, I was just trying to make a joke,” she sighed and rubbed her neck, “I’m really sorry, okay?”

Ruby stared at her for a few seconds, then sighed and nodded, “yeah,” they slid out of Blake’s lap, “I guess, I was being dramatic too, it just...hurt, the idea that I don’t show my love for Blake-“

“Wait, that’s what you said?” Weiss frowned and slapped Yang upside the head, “you idiot, no wonder they were upset!”

“That’s not what happened,” Yang explained, covering her head from any further attacks, “they were trying to buy a gift for you, and I just said that they put a lot more time into showing their love for you than showing their love for Blake.” She dropped her hands, then got slapped again, “ow!”

“You are an idiot.”

“And, for the record, I don’t need gifts to see that someone loves me,” Blake said, before adding quickly, “of course, they don’t hurt at all…”

“Mhm,” Ruby smiled smugly at her, “you’re getting your gift when we get back,” they reached up and kissed her on the cheek while whispering, “you’re gonna love it, kitten.”

Blake blushed bright red, and looked around quickly, “you know, the waiter should be here, I mean we’ve been waiting-“

“For like five minutes, Blake,” Weiss smiled at her, “of course, if you’re really in a rush, we could skip dinner-“

“Nope, veto on that,” Ruby and Yang interjected at the same time.

“Nevermind, then.” Weiss looked around and sighed, “so, other than your fight, how was your date, you two?”

“It was fine,” Yang said with a smile, “spent a lot more than I thought-“

“I spent a lot more than you thought.” Ruby corrected.

“-either way, we got a lot of fun things,” she smirked at Weiss and Blake, “you two are in for a treat tonight.” They both blushed more, “so, what about your date?”

“It was nice, a bit pricey,” Weiss mumbled, “of course, I paid for everything except for Ruby’s-“

“Hey, that was supposed to be a surprise!” Blake’s eyes went wide, “I didn’t want them to know yet!”

“Hmm, why’s that?” Ruby raised their eyebrows and smiled, “do you have something special planned?”

“You’ll find out after we get back,” Blake pushed her girlfriend away, smiling all the while, “and if the waiter doesn’t show up, that will be very soon.”

“Blake, we have not been here that long-“

“True, but I’m hungry, and if I get any hungrier, I’m going to embarrass myself,” she blushed and tapped her stomach knowingly, “you know?”

They all nodded along, then smiled as the waiter finally appeared, “I’m so sorry about that wait, ladies, how may I help you on this fine evening, maybe start with some refreshments?”

“Tea for me please, whatever’s the most popular.” Blake said with a smile.

“Ooo, I’ll have the same.” Ruby added on, earning some confused looks from the rest of the table.

“I’ll just have water, thank you.” Weiss said, still looking at Ruby with confusion.

“Me too, thanks.” Yang agreed.

“No problem, I’ll have that out for you in a bit.” He walked away, and the table exploded with conversation.

“Ruby, you don’t like tea.” Yang was the most adamant as she spoke.

“That isn’t true,” they crossed their arms, “I don’t know if I like tea, because I’ve never had it.”

“But is this really the best time to try?” Weiss asked.

“I have to agree with Weiss, sweetie, if you wanted to try I could have just made you some-“

“Well, I’ve made my decision, so there’s not much we can do about it now.” They frowned.

The rest shared a look, then Blake asked, “you’re still upset about what Yang said?”

“What? No, she apologized, and I already said I over reacted so it’s fine-“

“Ruby, you don’t need to prove that you love me,” Blake took their hands in her own, making them look at her, “I can feel it from the depths of my soul, the connection we have, it never, ever goes away, and it only gets stronger,” she smiled at them, her eyes shining brightly, “I love you so, so much, and there is nothing that has or could happen that will ever change that, because I know you feel the same way.”

Ruby smiled and wiped their eyes before mumbling, “you’re such a romantic, and so cheesy.”

“You love it, my darling rose,” she kissed her on the forehead, “now, no more sappy stuff, this is supposed to be a nice dinner date.” She looked over at Yang and Weiss, who were watching with invested interest, “something to say, you two?”

“If I talked like that to Weiss, she’d slap me upside the head.”

“Shut up, I would not!” Weiss gasped and shoved her away, “I happen to appreciate when you’re sappy, because it’s so rare that I know it’s genuine.”

“Mhm, love you too,” Yang leaned back in for a kiss, but got a flick in the forehead instead, “hey, come on!”

“No kisses for you until we get back,” Weiss smirked, “we’ll call it your punishment for upsetting Ruby.”

“Not a single kiss from my absolute favorite princess who I adore more than anything in this whole, wide world?” Yang pleaded with wide eyes, and got a head shake in return, “I’m gonna suffer then, for every minute that your soft lips don’t caress mine own is another minute trapped in the deepest pits of hell, and-“ she stopped as Weiss pinched her lips shut.

“Keep being sassy and I’ll make it last even longer,” Her smirk fell away to a hard stare, “got it?”

“Yeah,” Yang sighed, “you’re scary sometimes, you know that?”

“Surprisingly, I am actually aware,” Weiss smiled as the waiter returned, placing drinks in front of her and Yang, and a teapot with matching cups in front of Blake and Ruby.

“Here you are,” he smiled at them, “a nice jasmine tea, and your waters, are you all ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?”

They all looked between each other, then down at the menus they hadn’t touched, “can we get a few more minutes?”

“Of course, no problem at all.”

As he walked away, they all opened their menus, “oh god, there’s too many options, and they all sound good.”

“Even I’m having trouble deciding,” Blake’s eyes were wide, “how can they have so many fish and prepare them in so many ways?”

“I feel like I’m trying to read a book in a language that I’m almost fluent in,” Yang mumbled, “Weiss, help?”

“For simplicity’s sake, your best bet is the chef’s special, it’s going to be something prepared very well, and you will definitely enjoy it,” Weiss closed her menu and sighed, “and for the record, you should be conversational in at least every regional dialect considering your career choice.”

“That’s a problem for third year me,” Yang shook her head, “doesn’t matter, I’ll trust you.”

“I think I’ll get the tonkotsu ramen,” Ruby said quietly, “it’s at least something I know.”

“Ruby, you could get that anywhere.”

“I could get my tools anywhere too, Weiss,” they shot her a glare, “but I prefer the handcrafted and hand-calibrated tools of Mistral over the machine manufactured ones of Atlas.”

“I’m gonna get the catch of the day, I guess,” Blake shook her head and set the menu down, “looking at that menu gives me a headache.”

“Ugh, none of you would survive in the upper-class of Atlas.”

“Weiss, you can’t even survive there,” Yang held her hand before saying it, “that’s why you’re here.”

“That’s…” she sighed and slumped back, “fair, I suppose.”

“Don't worry, Weiss,” Ruby smiled, “maybe one day we can visit Atlas with you, and you can show us up with your knowledge of class and elegance and all that.”

“One day,” she smiled back, “maybe next summer, or after next semester ends. I’d be able to go back with you all at my side.”

“It’s a date, then,” Blake said, “and we will hold you to it.”

The waiter returned, “I assume you’re all ready to order?” They nodded, “wonderful, what can I get for you all?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Two hours, a filling meal, and a boat ride later, the four were walking back into the house, their conversation quickly filling the silent air.

“-I’m telling you, Yang, my eyes have been opened,” Ruby said excitedly as they walked through the door and over to the couch, “to the new and exciting world of tea.”

“Are you sure you didn’t slip them something, Blake?” Yang asked for the fifth time.

“At this point, I must have and just forgotten,” she laughed and sat next to Ruby, a box in her hands that she had refused to part from, “but I won’t say no to another person on my side. This team has been dominated by you coffee drinkers for far too long.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yang rolled her eyes, “Ruby, you have to help me, remember?”

“Oh yeah,” they stood up quickly, rooting through the bag of toys and grabbing a few before joining their sister, “no one come upstairs until I give the okay,” they locked eyes with Blake, “you can get started on your package for me, Blakey.”

“Right, of course,” she waited for the siblings to disappear upstairs, then sighed and opened the box. A red and black suit laid folded and ready to be worn by her love, and she started rooting through the bag of toys to find a little bit more, “hey, Weiss, would you mind grabbing me a pen and paper?”

“Sure, give me a second,” Weiss called from the kitchen, “I still can’t believe we had leftovers, as much as we ate.”

“Maybe you didn’t,” Blake smiled and grabbed a bottle of lube from near the bottom, they were definitely going to need this, “but I did. My eyes were bigger than my stomach this time.”

“Probably from how sweet you and Ruby were treating each other,” Weiss rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room and handed her a pad of paper and a pen, “you two were nauseating, like two beings made out of pure sugar and love.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” she started to write as Weiss sat down, “so, are you excited to spend some special time with Yang?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Weiss asked, “of course I’m excited,” she started to look through the bag, and her face paled, “oh, dust, there’s a lot in here.”

Blake just nodded and kept writing. She wanted this to be perfect, at least, as close as she could get, and she hoped Ruby felt the same way.

As she finished writing her note, she heard steps coming downstairs and hurriedly stuffed it into the box before looking over and smiling at Ruby.

“Weiss, Yang wanted me to tell you she’s ready for you, and that you shouldn’t freak out.”

“Well, that’s reassuring,” Weiss shook her head and smiled, a strap on and the largest dildo she could find in her hands, “you two have fun.”

“You too, Weiss,” Blake watched her for a bit, then looked over at Ruby, “you want to sit?”

“Not yet,” they explained, “I want this to be a secret, so could you please go stand in the kitchen?”

“Oh, yeah,” Blake stood up and held the box close, “just tell me when you’re ready.” She walked into the kitchen, then looked over her shoulder.

“No peeking!”

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Blake smiled and leaned against the counter, the box clutched close. She knew Ruby would love it, but some part of her brain was still doubting it.

“Okay, you can come back.” Ruby said, smiling with a bag in their hands, “it’s not as fancy as a box, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“Speaking of thoughts, what were you thinking for this? Like, how we act, do we have characters to play?”

“It’s all in the note,” Ruby handed her the bag, “if you don’t like parts of it, you don’t have to do it, okay?”

“Okay,” she handed the box over, “that goes for you too.”

“I know,” they started to open the box, then stopped, “actually, let’s meet back here after we change.”

“Okay,” Blake kissed them quickly, “I’ll see you in a little bit then.” She started up the stairs, speeding up as she got out of sight and stepped into her room. She took a few breaths, then opened the bag and grabbed the folded note on top,  _ “Blake, or, I guess it’s gonna be Lady Belladonna,” _ she couldn’t help but laugh at this,  _ “I thought you would enjoy a valiant hero coming to sweep you off of your feet, one who charms you and is invited back to your room.” _ She did like the idea,  _ “maybe it’s a bit much, but I thought that, as such a high and upstanding lady as you are, you can’t just give your virginity to some hero who’s stolen your heart,” _ she giggled more,  _ “so, if you’re willing, I’d like to ask for another virginity, one that you actually still have. In the bag, underneath your dress, which is gorgeous by the way, there’s a buttplug and some lube. If you are willing, I want you to wear it, and I’ll take that to mean you’re ready, if you aren’t, then don’t, and we can both forget I asked.” _ Blake read that part over a few times, then sighed happily, they did really know each other well,  _ “either way, when we meet again, I will be Ruby of the house Rose, your valiant hero.” _

She pressed the letter to her chest and closed her eyes. This was going to be such a big step for her, but she was ready, and she wasn’t going to let them down. She opened her eyes and set the note down before stripping naked, pulling the dress out and setting it aside, and digging deeper to see the buttplug, ready and waiting for her.

She picked it up and unboxed it, inspecting the small, metal plug with fear and excitement. It wasn’t very big, much smaller than Ruby was, but considering her lack of experience it was probably for the best. She turned it over and over in her hands, working up the courage to go further. She took a deep breath, let it out, then grabbed the lube from the bag and poured it over the plug, followed by a bit for her asshole. She took another deep breath, then placed the tapered tip against her hole. It was cold, and as she pushed she let the breath out with a hiss. It hurt, even with all of the lube, it still hurt, but as she kept pushing, it became bearable. Not comfortable, just bearable. She got it all the way in and took a few long breaths before taking a few steps around. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it got more comfortable as she moved, as if her body was getting used to it.

She grabbed a pair of lacy underwear and a bra and put them on, before donning her dress and giving herself a few spins. She was as ready as she’d ever be, and as she walked to the door, she took one last deep breath to relax herself.

As she walked back downstairs, she was greeted with the sight of Ruby in the suit, a bright, happy smile on their face as they bowed to her, and the quiet sounds of slow music playing, “Lady Belladonna, it’s a pleasure.” They extended their arm towards her, their hand open and waiting.

“Ruby of the house Rose,” she suppressed a giggle and placed her hand in theirs, “perhaps it’s a bit forward of me, but you look quite handsome.”

Ruby blushed, joy written all over their face as they pulled her hand to their lips and kissed it, “and you are a radiant beauty,” they looked up and pulled her closer, but not too close, “May I have this dance?”

“Certainly.” Blake let them lead, her hands going to their shoulders as theirs went to her hips, “thank you for this,” she dropped character to whisper, “really, thank you.”

“Of course, my lady,” Ruby smiled and swayed with the music, “I would do anything for one such as you.”

“Anything?” The two spun in a slow circle, “that is quite a bold claim.”

“And yet it’s true,” they pulled her just the tiniest bit closer, “I can feel it, the connection between us that no god could sever, and I know that I would do anything for you.”

“Then quiet yourself and dance,” she pulled them closer and took the lead, smiling as they blushed, “and perhaps, if you impress me, we will retire to my room.”

“I would like that very much,” Ruby smiled and closed the gap between them, their bodies nearly pressed together as they swayed with the music.

When the music stopped, the two stayed as they were, held tight in each other’s embrace and wishing to be nowhere else. As the silence grew longer, they separated enough that Blake could say, “should we go somewhere more private?”

“If that’s what you wish,” Ruby responded with a smile, “I would follow you to the ends of the world if that’s what you wanted.”

“What I have in mind is not nearly that far,” she took their hand and led them upstairs, entering her room before saying, “now that we are alone, I must confess that my want for you is stronger than any I have felt before.”

“I feel the same way, my lady. I have dreamt of the day when I may share in the comfort of your bed.”

Blake smiled and caressed their cheek, then leaned in for a quick kiss, “there is something I must say first,” she took a deep breath, “as a lady, I am expected to save myself for my betrothed,” she smiled as Ruby’s breathing got heavier, “however, there are parts of me that I am willing to give to you.”

“Blakey, are you sure?” Ruby broke character as they looked up at her.

“Completely,” she kissed them again, “just, be careful okay?”

“Of course, I am always careful with a lady,” they whispered and guided her to the bed, “especially one as beautiful as you.” They pushed her onto her back, laying on top of her before kissing her again.

“Ah, are you often in the habit of courting ladies?” Blake mumbled in between kisses.

“Only ones as beautiful as yourself,” Ruby ran a hand down to Blake’s hip, “and those are few and far between.”

“Well, I must warn you,” she nipped at Ruby’s lip as they kissed again, “I am not a normal lady.”

“I noticed during our dance,” they smiled and worked their hand lower, caressing her leg and slowly pushing her dress up.

As they did this, Blake reached up and unbuttoned their jacket, “you are quite handsome in this suit of yours,” she pushed it off of their shoulders, “but you would look much better with it off.”

Ruby let her remove their jacket completely, then blushed as she started to unbutton her shirt, “ah, I should warn you-“ they couldn’t finish their sentence as their breasts were exposed to the air.

“Mmm, how scandalous,” Blake purred, “dressing as a man to court a lady,” she finished unbuttoning their shirt, letting it hang loosely on their body before reaching up and caressing their breasts, “not that I mind, I do appreciate the feminine form.”

They blushed bright red and focused on pushing Blake’s dress up more, getting it up over her hips before they stopped again, “you’re...so beautiful,” their hand ran up and down Blake’s bare legs, “just being this close to you makes me…” they gasped as their shirt was pushed off of them as well, leaving them topless, “god, I love you so much.”

“Mmm, I love you too, Ruby,” Blake pulled them down into another kiss, “do you want to drop the characters?”

“I think so,” they smiled as their lips parted, “I just want you, Blake, more than anything else,” they started to kiss more of her, her cheeks, her neck, her shoulders, anywhere they could reach, “I want to love you, every part of you.”

“You can,” Blake gasped as they nibbled gently on her skin, “but, there’s one place in particular I know you want.”

“Build up to that,” they laughed, “you aren’t even naked yet.”

“Yeah,” Blake blushed as her dress was pushed up further, exposing her stomach, which Ruby eagerly kissed a path down to, “mmm, you really love my stomach, don’t you?”

“I love all of you,” Ruby mumbled between kisses, “this part is just a lot of fun to kiss,” they pulled back and smiled, “god, you’re so beautiful, Blake.”

She blushed further, then tried to take her dress the rest of the way off, but Ruby stopped her, “h-hey.”

“Let me,” Ruby took over for her, slipping the dress off of her and leaving her in her lacy underwear, “better?” They leaned down and kissed her across her chest, “so beautiful.”

“Ruby,” she whined as Ruby’s arms lifted her upwards and held her close while they continued to kiss her, “what’s gotten into you?”

“Love,” they kissed her neck before whispering in her ear, “I love you, and I love that you trust me enough to give me something you can’t give anyone else, and I want to show you how much that means to me,” they resumed their kissing, and their hands worked down to the clasp of Blake’s bra, “I’m gonna take this off, okay?”

“Okay,” she caught them with a kiss, locking their lips together as she let them take her bra off before wrapping her arms around them, forcing their breasts together, “I love you, Ruby, more than anything.” They stayed in this position for a while, trading kisses but never going any farther, until Blake’s hands wandered down Ruby’s back and grabbed her pants, “can I take these off?”

“Please do,” Ruby couldn’t help but laugh, “I like them a lot, and I don’t want to break them with what you’re doing to me.”

Blake blushed as she unzipped their pants and slid them off, her hands accidentally rubbing against Ruby’s bulge, “I swear you’re getting bigger.”

“I just think it’s been a while since you’ve seen me like this for more than a few seconds,” they moaned as she rubbed it with more intention, “mmm, do you want me to break out of these panties?”

“That is very tempting,” Blake pulled her hand away, “but I can tell it’s not what you have in mind.”

“Hehe,” Ruby laid her down and started kissing down her body once more, working straight to her underwear and grabbing them between their teeth, “let’s get these off of you,” they said, their voice muffled as they pulled gently. A few tugs later, and they unleashed Blake’s cock, half-erect, a few more tugs and they were down past her knees, then they had them off completely, “I love you so much,” they mumbled while kissing up her legs, “are you okay with me taking over a bit more?”

“More than okay,” she smiled down at them, then moaned as Ruby moved her balls aside and buried their face in her pussy, kissing and licking it like their life depended on it, “ah, Ruby, mmmm!” She reached down as her cock shot up, but she went past it and rubbed the top of their head, “that’s so good,” she clenched her legs as she felt their tongue push inside of her and had to fight the urge to wrap her legs around their head and trap them there. She lost that fight as they sucked on her clit, making her cum then and there, soaking their face and forcing them to stay exactly where they were, “oh, fuck, Ruby!”

They kept eating her out until her legs finally relaxed, then pulled away with a satisfied smile and wiped their mouth, “can you, flip over?”

Blake blushed and did as she was asked, presenting her plump rear to her love, “so, time for the main event?”

“Not yet,” Ruby explained quietly, “unless you really want it to hurt.”

“Right, ignore me then,” she gasped as they grabbed the plug and slowly pulled it out, making her moan and wince, “ah, f-fuck, I didn’t think it would still hurt so much.”

“Don't worry, I’ll be gentle,” they kissed her asscheeks a few times, then started eating out her asshole, tonguing at the still tight hole until her tongue pushed in and Blake arched her back, “sorry!” They pulled away, but she pulled them back.

“That was...okay,” she moaned, “I know the real thing won’t be quite as...nice, but you’re not doing anything wrong.”

“Oh, y-yeah,” Ruby gulped and started rimming her again, every movement of Blake’s only making them work harder. When they pulled back for real, they touched Blake’s butt gently, “I’m gonna start with a finger, and if it’s not good, you need to tell me immediately.”

“I-I know, Ruby,” she closed her eyes and took slow breaths, hoping they would help. They didn’t. As soon as she felt Ruby’s finger against her she clenched.

“Hey, relax,” Ruby cooed, “it hurts more if you aren’t relaxed, trust me.”

“Right,” she started breathing slowly again, willing her body to relax.

“Good girl,” they rubbed her back and butt again, “now, stay here and relax, while I find the lube.”

She felt their weight leave the bed, but didn’t respond. She needed to stay relaxed, to make this good for the both of them. She felt their weight again, then hissed as something cold dripped down her ass, “ah, Ruby, that’s-“ she stopped talking as she felt Ruby push against her asshole with a well-lubed finger, “aaaaaaaaaaah!” She screamed as the finger pushed in.

“Blake!” Ruby started to pull out, but once again Blake stopped them.

“It’s...fine,” she spoke between heavy breaths, “Don't...stop...now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she looked over her shoulder and smiled, “no matter what happens, unless I scream stop, you can keep going, okay?”

“O-okay,” they nodded, “I’m going to start moving,” they got a nod, and did exactly as they said. The first few movements were slow, uncertain, with long pauses when Blake winced or shuddered in a way that made Ruby worry. Eventually though, they found a rhythm that worked, and Blake started to wince less and moan more.

“Blake, I think you’re a natural at this,” Ruby said quietly, “it’s only been a few minutes, and you’re enjoying it,” they teased a second finger against her hole, “should we do more?”

“Y-yes,” Blake moaned, “that sounds...really good.” And it was. As Ruby’s other finger entered her, she whined, not because it was too much, but because it wasn’t enough, “R-Ruby, m-more.”

“Not yet,” they suggested, “you need to be worked up to bigger things.”

“But…” she flushed red and whispered, “I want it.”

“Oh,” Ruby’s eyes went wide for a second, then she shook her head and smiled, “okay, I’ll add one more for you, but the next step is my dick, so we’ll stay here for a bit.”

“Okaaaaaaaaaaay,” Blake moaned. She was in ecstasy, and she briefly wondered why she had been so scared of doing this, but then she remembered. Because the last time had been rough and forceful, and not given to her by the loving, careful hands of her lover, “Ruby?” She said while turning to look back at them, “thank you, for, mmm, letting me enjoy this.”

“Don't thank me yet,” they said while pumping slowly in and out, “not until we’re done.”

“I, ah, have to,” she moaned as she came, pumping a few spurts of cum into the bed below her, “ah, mmmm, because, ah, this is so good, fuck, and I never would have been able to experience it without you.”

Ruby blushed, “Blakey,” they pulled their fingers out, making her moan again, “you know I’d do anything for you, because I love you so much.” They urged Blake onto her back, then let her watch as they pulled their panties off and their erect cock sprang up, “are you ready for the real thing?”

“Oh my god, yes,” Blake watched with wide, eager eyes as Ruby lubed up their cock and her asshole, “I’ve never been more ready for anything.” As Ruby lined up with her asshole, she kept that thought in her head. Then they thrusted in, and the thought was shattered, “f-fuck,” she cursed as Ruby spread her asshole wide, “fuck, fuck, fuck!” She arched her back and came again, her mind being completely consumed by pleasure, “oh my god, Ruby!”

They smiled and pushed more in, making her scream again, then bent over her and pulled her up into a kiss, “you’re so beautiful when you’re like this,” they kept pushing more and more in, and with every inch Blake moaned louder, “but if you get any louder, we’re gonna get some complaints.”

“I don’t care!” Blake groaned, before letting out a loud moan as her eyes rolled back, “just...fuck me more and never stop!”

“Hehe, only until I cum, Blakey,” they kissed her again, “as much I might want to, I think we’ll need to stop after one, for you.”

“Mmmmmm, but-“ she stopped as Ruby kissed her again.

“Once you’re loosened up a bit, I’ll fuck you until I pass out, okay?” Ruby said while pushing the last few inches in.

“Oh,” Blake moved a hand down to touch her stomach, feeling the undeniably cock-shaped bulge there. Ruby was all the way inside her, and she loved it so much, “okay.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, all of her energy consumed by her brain trying to process the pleasure she was experiencing.

“Good,” they started to move in and out, kissing Blake the entire time, “I love you, Blake.”

“I love you too,” she moaned, then wrapped her hands around Ruby and pulled them closer, “please, go faster, I want...more.”

“Like this?” Ruby sped up their thrusts, resulting in meaty slaps every time they went all the way in, “or did you want, like, ‘me’ fast?”

“Ooooooooh,” Blake’s eyes went wide at the thought, “you, I want you.”

“Are you-“

“Stop asking if I’m sure and just do it,” Blake whined, “I want your amazing semblance to fuck me until you’re cumming deep inside of me.”

“Okay,” they smiled and tapped into it, their hips speeding up as rose petals danced off of them. They didn’t even care that they could lose their form at any time, they just wanted to give Blake everything she desired.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Blake arched her back and dug her nails into Ruby’s back, her body shuddering as she came again, not that she could even recognize it with all the other sensations her body was going through, “fuck, cum in me, I love you so much, please!”

“S-soon,” they pulled Blake closer into their embrace, kissing her passionately as they finally came, filling Blake with cum.

Her stomach swelled, and when Ruby started to pull out, she held them back, “no, stay.”

“Blake, you’re gonna be sore-“

“I don’t care,” she pulled them down into her, “I want to sleep with you inside me, so I can be prepared for next time.”

Ruby sighed, then nodded, “okay, but you need to turn around so we can be more comfortable,” with great difficulty, since neither of them wanted to pull away for more than a few seconds, they finally got properly laid down, Blake tucked into Ruby’s arms and smiling as her eyes closed, “goodnight, Blake, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


When Weiss had walked upstairs after Ruby gave her the okay, she had been expecting something strange, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she opened the door to her room.

“Y-Yang, what are you doing?” Her eyes went wide as she saw her lying naked on the bed, face down, ass up, with her wrists and ankles cuffed together and a blindfold and gag on. There was also a hastily scribbled note resting on her ass, which Weiss picked up after closing the door,  _ “Darling, mommy has been bad and needs to be punished. She left the keys for the cuffs on the desk, and you can do whatever you want with her.” _

“Dust,” she set the note aside, then walked up to Yang’s head, “Yang, nod if you are listening to me.” She did, and Weiss sighed, “is this really what you want?” Another nod, “okay,” she kissed Yang’s cheek, “I’ll be gentle, mommy.” This earned her a head shake, “oh, you want me to be rough, mommy?” A nod, and a muffled grunt of agreement, “you want me to spank you? To milk you dry? To fuck you until you’re begging for me to stop?” More enthusiastic nods, “well, mommy, there’s just one small problem,” she dropped the act and flicked her in the forehead, “you forgot a safe word!”

Yang’s eyebrows furrowed, then she shook her hands, a small bell ringing as she did.

“Oh,” Weiss, “of course you thought of that, mommy, you’re so smart,” the act began again, “well, until you ring that bell, I guess I can do whatever I want,” she stripped naked quickly, throwing her panties at Yang’s face before stepping behind her and smacking her ass as hard as she could. As much as it clearly sent a jolt through Yang, it did the same for Weiss, making her smile as she did it again, “mmm, you’ve been bad, mommy, haven’t you?” Her next hit left a red handprint on Yang’s ass, “you need to be punished, mommy.”

She started spanking her, slowly at first, but as Yang started to drip with pleasure her spanks sped up. Her cheeks turned bright red, then dark red, then black and blue. When Weiss finally stopped, she felt her hand stinging, but that didn’t matter. She moved back up to Yang’s head, lifting her blindfold to reveal crying, lilac eyes filled with love staring back at her, “Don't cry, mommy, you asked for this,” she kissed her nose, then put the blindfold back on, “but if you want, you can moan.” She smiled as she worked back to Yang’s rear, before eating out her dripping pussy, her long tongue wriggling inside of the blonde and making her shudder, “mmm, cum for me, mommy.”

Yang moaned and did exactly that, letting out weak spurts of cum that ran down her leg, but that wasn’t enough for Weiss. She made her cum again, and again, and again. Each time Yang moaned less, her pleasure turning to pain, and that pain becoming even more pleasure. It was exhilarating, and she never wanted it to stop.

“Ah, you came so much, mommy,” Weiss giggled and pulled away, but not before licking up a line of cum off of Yang’s leg, “why don’t we flip you over?” She grabbed the small set of keys off of the desk and unlocked one of Yang’s wrists, giving her a moment of reprieve before flipping her on her back and cuffing her again, “mommy, I’m going to milk you,” she wiggled under Yang’s arms and latched onto her breasts, sucking gently, “mmm, I want to hear you more, mommy,” she reached up and pulled Yang’s gag away.

“Mmmm, d-darling,” Yang gasped, “y-you...I...fuck…” she winced as Weiss bit hard into her nipple, “ow, mmmmm, darling!”

“No cursing,” she mumbled before suckling more, a soft moan escaping Yang as her warm milk started to fill Weiss’s mouth.

“Weiss, mmmmm, please,” she gasped as Weiss pulled off and switched to her other breast, “I wanted-“

“It doesn’t matter what you wanted,” Weiss mumbled, “you told me I could do anything, mommy, and I’m going to.”

“B-but-“ Yang stopped as a long tongue was forced into her mouth, one that she greedily sucked on before it was taken away.

“But, since you’re so insistent,” Weiss wiggled out from her arms, then grabbed the strap on and put it on, “do you want me to fuck you, mommy?”

“I’ve wanted it all day,” Yang moaned, then whined as the fake cock was pressed against her dripping slit, “wait, Weiss-“

Weiss thrust as deep as she could, shoving most of the cock in, “do you like that, mommy? I’ve got a cock just like Ruby now,” she smirked and started thrusting fast and rough, “and I’m going to use it to make you scream.”

“Ha, W-Weiss, that’s, really big,” Yang gulped and gave her a shaky smile, “m-maybe we...tone it down?”

“Why?” Weiss frowned, “Don't you like Ruby’s cock?”

“Y-yes, but, I don’t want them right now,” if it weren’t for the blindfold, she would have looked Weiss in the eye, “I want you, snowflake.”

“Oh,” Weiss sighed and pulled out, making Yang spasm, then took off the strap on and started undoing Yang’s cuffs, “I’m sorry,” she took Yang’s blindfold off, then hugged her tight while burying her head in her shoulder, “dust, I don’t even know what you want.”

“Hey, stop that,” Yang held her tight, “if anything, it’s my fault, I should have told you what I planned,” she kissed her on the cheek, “but on the bright side, I loved everything you did up to that.”

“Really? It feels like a bit much now.”

“Yeah, I really did,” Yang rolled onto her side and looked down at Weiss, “I love you, and everything you do. Even if it’s not what I want, the intention is what matters, and I can tell you did it for me.”

Weiss sniffled and laughed, “see? That rare sappiness.”

“Oh hush,” Yang laughed as well, then kissed her again, “you want to keep going?”

“I like this better,” she smiled and nuzzled closer, “but I never got to cum.”

“Hmm,” Yang reached down and wrapped a hand around Weiss’s cock, “then why don’t you let mommy take care of you really quick?”

“You don’t have to-“

“But I want to,” she started rubbing her cock quickly, making the heiress whimper, “you deserve at least this much, darling,” she kissed her again, “now, cum for mommy and then cuddle with her.”

Weiss whined and held tightly onto Yang, “mmmm, I love you so much!” She moaned as she came, and pulled Yang closer, “I love you so, so much!”

“I love you too, darling,” Yang kissed her forehead, “now, close your eyes and fall asleep with mommy.”


	23. Yang’s Birthday Bash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a nice little chapter of smut, fluff, angst, and more smut. :)

A week bookended by a date night became two weeks, then three, and then a month, and each time they grew closer together. They were happy, and there could be nothing wrong, which is why it confused Ruby and Blake so much when Weiss rounded them up for a secret conversation.

“What’s wrong, snowflake?” Ruby asked. They had, along with Blake, adopted the nickname for Weiss, and she seemed to like it.

“It’s Yang,” Weiss sighed and touched the rose charm attached to her collar, “we have to do something for her birthday.”

“Oh,” Blake shared a look with Ruby, “uh, we already have things planned.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Yang grabbed us a few days ago and practically begged for us,” Ruby laughed uncomfortably and rubbed the back of their head, “I think her exact words were, ‘I want you two to fuck me into next week’.”

“Also, we both got her gifts.” Blake added on, shocking Weiss even more, “I got her a copy of  _ Ninjas of Love III _ .”

“And I’m doing what I do every year,” Ruby smiled, “baking her cookies just like mom used to.”

Weiss looked between the two of them, then sighed, “dust, I feel like a terrible girlfriend.”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Ruby quickly pulled her into a hug, “you know Yang loves you so much, we all do.”

“But I have nothing for her,” she shook her head, “and when I asked she just acted so coy, which was equal parts infuriating and sexy.”

“Yeah, you’re describing Yang alright,” Blake joked and joined in the hug, “look, you’ve got today to think of something, so why don’t you focus on that?”

“Dust,” she pulled out of the hug, “I need to go to Vale, I’m sure I’ll think of something there.”

“You want one of us to come with?”

“No, I need to do this alone,” she kissed them both, “just, keep her distracted, and don’t let her know where I went.”

“Will do, snowflake,” Ruby ruffled her hair and kissed her again, then walked away while shouting, “Yang! Our room! Five minutes!”

“I promise I won’t be nearly as horny as Ruby is,” Blake purred and kissed her as well, “but I’m definitely going to listen in on this.”

“You three are insatiable,” Weiss laughed, “I’ll see you when I get back.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Weiss!” Yang stumbled down the stairs, her hair frazzled and belly suspiciously round, but still smiling, “there you are!” She embraced the heiress and kissed her, “I was trying to find you earlier, but Ruby and Blake have been insatiable today.”

“I noticed,” Weiss rubbed Yang’s belly while her other hand hid the small box behind her back, “you must be tired, why don’t you go lay down for a quick nap, and I’ll come join you in a little bit?”

“Nah, I’m not tired,” Yang smiled and kissed her again, “I want to spend time with you, please?”

“We can take a nap together, okay?” Weiss felt Yang’s hands reaching around her, and she stepped back, “just head on up, I promise I’ll be quick.”

Yang’s smile turned into a smirk, “Princess, what are you hiding from me?”

“None of your business,” she pointed upstairs, “go on, it’s nap time.”

“Hmph,” Yang rolled her eyes, “fine, I’ll be waiting in your room.” She kept her eyes on Weiss, even while walking upstairs.

Once she was finally out of view, Weiss sighed and pulled the box out from behind herself to look at it. She still wasn’t sure if Yang was going to like it, but she had already made her choice, and all there was to do now was wrap it and wait.

“Oh, Weiss,” Blake came downstairs, looking tired, “you’re back, got everything ready?”

“Yup, just need to wrap it and-“ she stopped as Blake grabbed it from her, “hey!”

“Go spend some time with Yang before she dies from lack of exposure to you,” Blake joked, “I will take care of this, and I’ll even keep it in my room so Yang won’t find it.”

Weiss blushed and kissed Blake, “thank you, Blake, for all of this,” she looked upstairs, “Ruby asleep?”

“Filled Yang like a balloon, so they’ll be out for at least an hour,” she laughed and kissed Weiss on the forehead, “Don't worry, I’ll say thank you in your stead.”

“I appreciate it,” she hugged her quickly, then hurried upstairs to her room, “I’m here-“ she stopped as she saw Yang laying on the bed, topless and waiting for her, “oh, that’s why you were looking for me.”

“Yup,” Yang beckoned her closer, “come on, darling.”

Weiss sighed, then smiled. Yang had made a habit of having Weiss drink from her tits, something they both relished, “mommy, it’s almost dinner time.”

“Well, if mommy had been able to find you earlier, darling, there wouldn’t be a problem,” she smiled and shook her chest a bit, “now come here, mommy knows how much you want this.”

“Mmm, before that,” Weiss walked closer, “it’s your birthday tomorrow, and you never told me what you wanted.”

“Anything you give me I will appreciate more than the sun and the moon and the ground we walk on,” Yang reached forward and took Weiss’s hand, gently pulling her into her embrace and stroking her hair, “you don’t need to worry about that, darling, anything you do will make mommy very happy.”

Weiss sighed, “but, Ruby and Blake-“

“They told you?” Yang sighed as she nodded in response, “I’m sorry, darling, I’m not trying to exclude you, I promise,” she kissed her head, “I have plans for tomorrow, okay? Trust me.”

“Okay, mommy,” Weiss leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around Yang’s large nipple, sucking gently as she melted into the warm embrace of her lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yang’s birthday came around with as much fanfare as would be expected. Weiss and Yang were woken from their sleep by literal fanfare from Ruby, “Yaaaaaaaang! Happy Birthday!” They swept in with a plate piled high with cookies, which Yang groggily accepted, “are you ready to open your presents?”

Yang bit into a cookie before nodding, “let me get dressed first, and spend a little time with Weiss, then I’ll be down.”

“Okay,” Ruby smirked and backpedaled out of the room, nearly running into Blake, who was standing just outside the door.

“Heh,” Yang shook her head and smiled, then leaned over and shook Weiss lightly, “Princess, time to wake up.”

“I’m awake,” she mumbled, “thanks to Ruby.”

“I should have warned you,” she pulled Weiss into a sitting position before kissing her slowly, “how about a quickie before we head downstairs?”

“Mmm, it’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Weiss smiled, “what do you want?”

“Pants off, I’m gonna fuck you,” Yang kissed her again and again while pulling off her shorts, her cock standing erect. She pulled Weiss into her lap and thrust upwards into her pussy, then let the heiress bounce quickly as they made out, “mmmmm, what a way to start my birthday, a quickie with my favorite princess.”

“Ha, mmm, not as good as your romp with Ruby and Blake is going to be,” Weiss moaned, “I can’t wait to see what you look like afterwards.”

“Mmmm, k-kinky, snowflake,” Yang dropped her kisses down to Weiss’s shoulder, before biting and sucking hard.

That was all it took for Weiss to cum, trying and failing to contain her moans as she came, “mmmm, Yang, ah, m-more.”

“Mmm, ah, ah, fuck!” Yang moaned and came as well, then pulled Weiss off of her, “ha, I love you, mmmmm, so much, darling.”

Weiss smiled and admired her new hickey as cum slowly leaked out of her, “I love you too. Now, you get dressed and head downstairs, I’ll clean up, okay?”

“Weiss, that’s not fair-“

“It’s your birthday, Yang, go enjoy it.”

“I-“ she started to argue, then sighed as she saw the look in Weiss’s eyes, “fine, just don’t work yourself too hard.”

Yang got dressed quickly, gave Weiss another kiss, then walked downstairs to receive shouts of, “Happy Birthday!”

“Dad, Uncle Qrow, you’re back!” She smiled and roped them both into a hug, “I missed you two!”

“We missed you, too, firecracker,” Qrow smiled and ruffled her hair.

“And what kind of dad would I be if I missed my daughter’s eighteenth birthday?” Tai asked.

“Still the best dad a girl could ask for,” Yang smiled, “sooooooo, what did you get me?”

“Does the rest of the day without me and Qrow bothering you count as a gift?” He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, “sorry.”

“It’s fine, dad,” she hugged him again, “it’s the thought that counts.”

“Yeah, well, unlike your deadbeat dad, I actually got you something,” Qrow unattached something from his belt, holding it flat on his palms and out for her, “here you go.”

“Uh, what is it?” She took it gently.

“Branwen tradition. The eldest child is given a knife and its sheath on their eighteenth birthday, passed down from generation to generation. Raven has the knife, and I don’t plan on having kids, so this is going to you.”

Yang ran her fingers over the leather. It was clearly worn from years and years of usage, but the beads and feathers that were attached to it seemed new, “so, mom should give me the other half?”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Qrow shrugged, “she probably got rid of it.”

Yang touched the sheath again, then smiled, “thanks, uncle Qrow.”

“They aren’t the only ones that got you gifts, Yang,” Blake interrupted the moment from the couch, “you’ve got a few more to open.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” she hooked the sheath to her belt, then joined Blake on the couch and kissed her on the cheek, before whispering, “and I’d better be screaming that a lot later.”

“Yang, your dad-“

“Is leaving you girls in charge of the house,” he said quickly, “let’s go, Qrow.”

“You all be safe,” Qrow smirked, “Don't do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Once they had left, Blake kissed Yang again, then handed her her gift, “Happy Birthday, babe.”

Yang quickly unwrapped it, her smile growing wider as she saw what it was, “something you’re trying to tell me, Blake?”

“Yeah,” Blake leaned in with a sultry voice, “stop stealing my copy. I haven’t gotten to finish it because I have to share with you.”

“Love you too,” Yang laughed and kissed Blake, “and thank you, because now I can write on the pages without you threatening to string me up.”

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday,” Blake huffed, “go on, the big one next.”

Yang raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the red box, watching it move a bit as she got closer, “I have a feeling I already know what’s inside.”

She pulled the top off, and Ruby sprang up, “Happy Birthday, sis!” They were poorly wrapped in a golden ribbon, and their cock stood erect and throbbing, “I’m your present!”

Yang smiled, noticing the thick, black cock ring at the base of their cock, “so, how long have you been wearing that?”

“Since last night,” Ruby teased, “I wanted to give you the biggest, thickest load, whenever you wanted,” they smiled and shook their hips, “Blake made sure it works, she played with me plenty last night, not a drop came out.”

“Well, I’ll definitely enjoy that,” she looked over at the small, white present sitting on the table, “is this Weiss’s?”

“Oh, yeah,” Blake nodded, “where is she, anyways?”

“Upstairs, cleaning up, but she should be done by now,” she picked up the present, “I feel like I should wait.” Her scroll buzzed almost immediately after.

It was a message from Weiss, “you can open it now.”

“Well, that’s a little freaky,” Yang shrugged but still opened the gift. Inside was a key attached to a chain, “huh?” Her scroll buzzed again, this time with a video from Weiss.

“Hey, Yang, I’m sure you’re confused about a few things,” Weiss sighed and smiled at her from the scroll, “that key...is to my heart,” she blushed, “it’s a reminder, that no matter what happens, what you do, who you do, you’ll always have my heart. I know it’s cheesy and sappy and that’s not really your thing, but I still hope you like it,” she smiled again, “I’ll be waiting in my room for you whenever you come back, I love you.”

The video ended, and Yang wiped the tears from her eyes, “Damn her, making me cry on my birthday.” She laughed, “I love her so much.”

“Well now I feel like a bad girlfriend,” Blake sighed and rubbed her neck, “how do you beat giving your heart to someone?”

“Hey, your gifts are great, too,” Yang insisted, “I mean it.”

“But still-“ Ruby tried to say, but Yang interrupted them.

“None of that, I love you guys, and I love your gifts,” she grabbed their hands, “now, I believe I asked for something else today, and it wasn’t you two comparing yourselves to Weiss.”

“Heh,” Blake smiled and stood up, “should we take this to my room, or yours?”

“Mine, that’s where all the toys are,” Yang smiled back at her, “I will give you two a minute to undress me and yourselves when we get up there, after that, I expect to be pounded into next week.”

They all rushed up the stairs, pouring into Yang’s room and stripping as quickly as possible.

“Down, Yang,” Ruby pointed at their cock, which Yang eagerly mounted and shoved deep into her ass, her back to them, “mmmmm, fuck I just came.”

“Save it, Ruby, you’ll get to fill me soon enough,” Yang moaned as she bounced up and down, then giggled as Blake grabbed her around the waist and pushed her back while shoving herself into her pussy, “oh, fuck, Blake, mmmmm!”

“How long until you’re a mindless mess, Yang?” Blake purred, “ten minutes, twenty?”

“Ha, mmmm, if you think I’ll be satisfied with just that, ah, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I know,” Blake placed a hand on Yang’s stomach, feeling the two bulges move back and forth, “how does it feel, to get fucked by two real cocks?”

Yang blushed and moaned, “h-hey, you can’t-“

“Yes we can, bitch,” Ruby hissed, their hands reaching around to roughly fondle Yang’s breasts, “after all, all you’re good for is being fucked, isn’t that right?”

Yang whined and nodded, “y-yes, I’m a slutty fuckhole.”

“That’s right,” Blake leaned down and kissed Yang, then bit her lip, “and you love being treated like this, don’t you?”

“Ah, yes, please, give me more,” she arched her back as she came, “mmmm, fuck up your slutty birthday girl!”

“Safe word?” Ruby growled, their hips slapping against Yang’s ass with every thrust.

“Snowflake,” Yang giggled, “mmmmm, ruin me, please!”

Blake responded first, by wrapping a hand around Yang’s neck, “how much can I hurt you?”

“Slap me, spank me, Scratch me,” Yang moaned and came again, “as long as there’s no blood.”

“Mmm, what a naughty girl,” Ruby grabbed Yang’s nipples and pulled hard, “beg for it.”

Yang looked up at Blake with wide eyes, “please, kitty cat, I want to hurt so badly!”

Blake slapped her across the face, “is that good?” She immediately followed up with a caress of her cheek, “too much?”

“F-fuck, you’re so sexy when you’re concerned about me,” Yang reached up and pulled Blake closer, “but I’m tough, so try harder.”

“If you insist,” Blake struck her harder, “so, birthday girl, are you ready to get pounded until you’ve forgotten your own name?”

Yang smiled and nodded, and suddenly time lost all meaning. She was lost to the sea of sensations, every feeling more amazing than the last. Every moment there was something new, and every moment lasted forever. Anyone else would have been lost already, but this was what Yang lived for, a billion burning sensations, every nerve on fire, every touch electrifying, it was her ecstasy.

She briefly came down as Blake came inside of her, the feeling of cum filling her overwhelming all else and forcing her to focus on it, “more,” she moaned, her body pulling Blake closer as her mind wandered back to her high. She felt nails dig into her legs and stomach, and she screamed with pleasure and was lost to ecstasy again.

The next time she came down was more like a crash, as everything she was feeling stopped. It took her awhile to realize that Ruby and Blake had stopped touching her, and she was laying alone in bed, “h-hey,” she started to sit up, but was pushed roughly back down, “mmmm, what are you doing?”

“Getting ready to fill you up,” Ruby moaned, their cock twitching as Blake fiddled with the cock ring, “Blake and I are going to take turns filling your ass, okay?”

“Oh,” Yang smiled dopely and rolled onto her stomach, “please do.” She hummed happily to herself, then felt Ruby’s meaty shaft press into her asshole, “oh, fuck yes!”

“Mmm, fuck, your ass is still so tight!” Ruby moaned and slapped her ass, “have you been taking lessons from Weiss?”

“Maybe I have,” Yang threw her head back and moaned, locking eyes with her wonderful sibling, “but you love it!”

“You’re damn right I do,” Ruby grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged hard, making her eyes turn bright red, “I love being able to destroy your ass over and over!” They pulled again, making Yang howl, “that’s right, sis, scream for me, beg for my cum!”

“Oh, fuck, give it to me, give me your sweet cum, Ruby, fill me up and make me want more!” Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was fucked relentlessly, “please, give it to me!” She heard them grunt, and felt their sweet, sticky seed filling her stomach, but then it kept going, “w-wait-“ she gagged as cum rushed up her throat, a few drips falling onto the bed below her before she covered her mouth, “snowflake!”

“What’s wrong, did something happen?” Ruby was at her side immediately, and as she looked over at them, they blushed, “oh, it...wow.”

Yang nodded and swallowed, then gasped, “god, that’s so much sexier in porn,” she smiled, “good job, sib, I didn’t think you had it in ya.”

“I wasn’t trying to,” Ruby mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“Don't be,” Yang pulled them into a kiss, “I just wasn’t prepared for that,” she kissed them harder, “why don’t you give Blake a turn?”

“Yeah, sweetie,” Blake took their arm and pulled them away, kissing them herself before whispering, “by the way, you’re doing that to me later.”

Ruby blushed and nodded, “treat her well, kitten.”

“So, Yang,” Blake slapped her ass gently, “do we need to be less rough now?”

“Y-yeah, less rough stuff, more fucking my brains out,” Yang moaned as Blake pushed inside of her, “mmmm, j-just like that, kitty cat,” nails scratched down her back, and she moaned louder, “oh, yes!”

“Mmm, louder, Yang,” Blake purred, her hips thrusting faster and faster, “I want Weiss to hear you begging for more.”

“Hey, be nice,” Yang moaned, “she’s, mmmm, letting you guys do this to me.”

“I guess,” Blake spanked Yang’s ass and smirked, “but I still want her to hear how much you love it.” She started fucking Yang faster, and Yang responded by moaning louder, “mmmm, that’s right, birthday girl, just a little more,” she scratched Yang’s back again, and came as she screamed louder, “fuck yes!”

Yang could feel her belly swelling, but this time she kept it down, “n-next one?” Ruby’s cock entered her, “yes!”

This continued, for fifteen stomach swelling orgasms, before Ruby and Blake fell tiredly onto the bed, trying to cuddle close to Yang as she laid in pure ecstasy.

“Y-Yang, it’s almost lunchtime,” Ruby moaned, “can we, take a break?”

“Yeah, Yang, you’ve gotta be tired,” Blake purred, “let’s just, rest for a while.”

“One more,” Yang moaned, as she had been for a while.

“We don’t have one more, sis,” Ruby panted, “I’m completely spent.

Yang whined then struggled to sit up, “fine, I’ll go bother Weiss then,” she tried to leave the bed, then groaned and lied back down, “Nevermind, staying here.” She pulled Ruby and Blake closer, “maybe, a quick nap will be fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss sighed as she checked her scroll again, 5:30. It was time for dinner, but she had told Yang she was going to wait, and she was staying true to that. Even if she was starving, since she hadn’t had breakfast or lunch, and she was beyond bored, and she was pretty sure she had heard them fucking about an hour ago. It didn’t matter, she was going to-

Her inner monologue stopped as Yang opened her door, a key dangling above her breasts and a plate of food in her hand, “Weiss, I’m sorry I kept you waiting so long,” she blushed and looked away, “I, uh, brought you food, made by me.”

“Yang,” Weiss smiled and beckoned her over, “it’s your birthday, I should be making you food.”

“I, um, I’m pretty full,” she patted her belly, which was flat, “basically spent the past seven hours working through it all.”

“That’s disgusting,” Weiss couldn’t help but keep smiling, then grabbed a sandwich off of the plate, “so, have a good birthday so far?”

“Better than good,” Yang blushed and kissed Weiss, “but, I feel bad for leaving you all alone, and I’m gonna make up for it.”

“And how’s that?” Weiss asked in between large bites of food.

“Well, if you’ll let me, I wanna…” she blushed harder and mumbled, “finish that play we started so long ago.”

Weiss furrowed her brow and took another bite, then swallowed and asked, “the one with me being an absolute brat and you punishing me?”

“I’m surprised you remembered.”

Weiss blushed, “of course I remembered, that was the day before...everything happened, my last good moment with just you for a month.”

“Sorry, I know I shouldn’t dig up bad memories-“

“No, it’s fine, I promise,” Weiss kissed her again, “so, where do you want to start?”

“With you finishing that sandwich,” Yang laughed, “I know you haven’t eaten much today, if anything.” Weiss rolled her eyes, and Yang smirked, “if it makes you feel better, there’s some of Ruby’s sweet, sweet cum in there,” Weiss’s eyes went wider, and she blushed as she started eating faster, “mmm, such a slut for my sibling’s protein.”

“Yang, shut up before I shut you up,” Weiss finished the sandwich, then hugged Yang tight, “or before you have to shut me up.”

“Mmmm, why don’t we get started?” Yang pushed Weiss down onto the bed, kissing her roughly, “touch me.”

Weiss moaned and ran her hands down Yang’s body, before grabbing her ass and squeezing, “you’re such a slut, mistress.” This earned her a rough bite on the lip and growl from Yang, but didn’t stop her, “you let Ruby and Blake fuck you for hours, screaming like a whore-“

Yang slapped her, “safe word is Grimm,” she slapped her again, “and you will respect me.”

“I do respect you,” Weiss smirked and pulled Yang’s pants down, exposing her ass and slapping it gently, “mistress.” The word dripped with so much sarcasm that Weiss was surprised Yang didn’t choke her out then and there.

“You are testing my patience,” Yang growled, her hand dropping to Weiss’s shirt and ripping it off, “so, why don’t we do something simple?” She dropped lower, and ripped Weiss skirt off, “I, will give you an order, and you, will follow it.”

Weiss smiled innocently, “and what if I don’t?” She gasped as Yang grabbed her throat.

“Every time, you disobey,” she tightened her grip for a moment, then released it, “you lose some air,” Weiss’s eyes went wide with fear and excitement, “if it becomes too much, you have to tell me, got it?”

“Y-yeah,” Weiss nodded, “I won’t go that far, this time.”

“Ever.” Yang growled, “Don't you ever put me in that position, and don’t put yourself there.”

“Heh,” Weiss smiled, another innocent smile, “but wouldn’t you love to take out all your frustration?” She felt Yang’s grip tighten, “wouldn’t you love to see me, underneath you, lips turning blue as you force me to beg for air that I don’t deserve-“

Yang slapped her, “Stop. Talking.” She had a few tears in her eyes, “Please. Just. Stop.”

“Yang-“

“Shut up!” Yang slapped her again, “stop talking, stop it!” She grabbed her head and cried, “stop...please,” she collapsed onto Weiss and sobbed, “Grimm, Grimm, Grimm.”

“Yang,” Weiss tenderly held her, holding back her own tears, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I was just...I thought it would be okay-“

“It’s not!” Yang held Weiss tightly and shuddered, “I don’t want to hurt you like that! You have to be safe. You can’t just give me your heart and then say your life doesn’t matter! You can’t just...expect me to be okay with the thought of you dying!”

“Yang, I…” Weiss cried and shook her head, “look at me, please,” they stared at each other with blurry eyes, then Weiss reached up and caressed her cheek, “It’s not, about me dying, that’s not what I’m asking for, I’m asking, for you to bring me so close, because I trust you with my life, my soul, my heart, everything I am, and I know you would never go too far.” Yang started crying harder, and Weiss shook her head, “hey, please don’t cry, I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would affect you like this-“

“You didn’t warn me!” Yang sobbed, “you didn’t tell me, ever, that you wanted this! How was I supposed to be prepared for that?!”

“I’m sorry,” Weiss caressed her cheek again, and Yang melted into the touch, “I am, I am so, so sorry. I don’t want to hurt you, I didn’t mean to hurt you, definitely not on your birthday, and especially not after I gave you this,” her hand drifted down to the key, “I just…” she trailed off.

“Just what, Weiss, just what?” Yang sounded hurt, and it was killing Weiss, “what excuse could you have,” Weiss flinched back, “please, give me a reason to stop being angry.”

Weiss sighed and looked away, “I just saw it online and I might have tried it a few times on myself and you already choke me most of the time so I didn’t think it would be any different,” she shook her head, “I’m sorry, I should have talked to you, I never want to hurt you.”

Yang looked down at Weiss, then wiped her eyes and sat back, “you’ve...done it before?”

“Y-yeah, a couple weeks ago, it was...exhilarating-“

“You didn’t tell...any of us?”

“I didn’t want to worry you over nothing,” she sighed and touched her neck, “it wasn’t even a lot, I just tightened my collar, I could still breathe, it was just harder.”

“But you want me to do more.”

“Because I can’t do it myself, and because I trust you,” Weiss sat up and touched Yang’s leg, “I would willingly place my life in your hands, because I know you will protect me.”

Yang put her hand over Weiss’s, “why...don't you trust me?”

“I do trust you-“

“But you didn’t tell me-“

“Well you didn’t tell me about you planning a fuckfest with Ruby and Blake,” Weiss sighed, “which is fine, I know you had things planned, but you can’t complain about me not telling when you do the same.”

Yang looked away guiltily, “I’m sorry.”

“I am too,” she put her other arm around Yang, “I’m gonna kiss you, okay?”

“Why are you telling me?”

“Because if you’re not comfortable, I want you to tell me,” Weiss closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “if you want to be alone and process your thoughts, then I want you to be honest with me.”

“No, I want to be here, with you,” Yang leaned in closer, “I’m sorry for freaking out-“

“Don’t be. You were worried, I get it,” Weiss pulled herself closer, “I should have told you.”

Yang smiled a bit, “I guess we both messed things up.”

“Me more than you,” Weiss laughed as Yang’s smile turned into a frown, “I’m kidding, kinda.”

“Mhm,” Yang closed the distance between them, “kissing you now.”

“Okay,” Weiss mumbled and let Yang push her onto her back, then gasped as she felt a hand start traveling lower, “mmmm, so soon?”

“I ignored you all day, you deserve something,” Yang whispered, “but if you don’t want it, I’ll stop, and we can cuddle.”

Weiss hesitated for a moment, then nodded, “keep going, keep it simple.”

“Are you sure?” Yang pulled away again, “I know it’s basically whiplash, going back and forth like this.”

“Hey,” Weiss smiled and pulled Yang back down, “I think we’ve established that I like a little pain,” she giggled as Yang kissed her nose, “I really am sorry, okay? I won’t drop things on you like this again.”

“I know, snowflake,” Yang kissed her nose again, “and, I overreacted a bit. I’m just hopped up on cum and afterglow, you know?”

“I know how you get,” Weiss giggled again, “but it begs the question of why I’m the cumslut.”

“Because you want it everywhere, not just inside,” she brushed past Weiss’s cock, “I’m gonna touch you now, okay?”

“Yeah,” Weiss smiled as Yang’s warm hand wrapped around her, “this is...really nice,” she kissed Yang softly, “we always go so fast, it’s good to slow down a bit.”

“Yeah,” Yang sighed and looked away, “you know I’d do anything for you, right? Like, obviously I’d do anything for any of you, but you, Weiss, I just…” she shook her head, “I love you so much, and I don’t ever want to see you hurt.”

“Unless you’re the one doing it,” Weiss teased before letting out a light moan.

“Yeah.” Yang kept looking away.

“Yang, something is still bothering you.”

“It’s just,” she sighed and played with the head of Weiss’s cock for a moment, running her thumb in small circles across the tip, “when we first started, it was so simple, I could barely touch you and you’d fall apart,” she started stroking her again, “now, you’re discovering yourself and what you want, which is great! But, I feel like I’m not good enough anymore,” she looked at Weiss, “that’s why I suggested trying our play again, because I thought we could recapture that moment, but you’ve grown, you want so much more, and I’m trying so hard to give you everything, but I feel like I’m falling behind.”

“Oh, Yang,” Weiss caressed her cheek before pulling her gently into a kiss, “you are more than good enough, you’re amazing, and just because I’m a freak,” Yang chuckled at this, “it’s true, but just because it’s true doesn’t mean you don’t make me the happiest girl on the face of Remnant.”

“I just don’t want you to leave me because I can’t give everything you want.”

“I would never,” Weiss moaned as Yang’s hand started speeding up, “I wouldn’t do that to you, or Blake, or Ruby,” she pulled Yang down into another kiss to muffle more of her moans, “mmm, I gave you my heart, Yang, I’m not going to leave without it.”

Yang smiled and nodded, “I love you, Weiss, so much,” she kissed her on the cheek, then whispered in her ear, “do you want to cum now?”

“Mmm, do you want me to?” Weiss asked back, then gasped as Yang pulled her hand away, “W-wait-“

Yang whispered before kissing her on the lips, “I think, I want to play with my snowflake a little longer, okay?”

Weiss whined and nodded, “okay.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


When Weiss woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find two more people in her bed than what she remembered. She was still cuddled next to Yang, but Ruby was holding her from behind, and Blake was curled around Yang. She sighed and started to sit up, but let out an involuntary moan, which led her to the realization that Ruby, at some point that she couldn’t for the life of her remember, had stuck their cock inside of her and not pulled out.

“Mmm, Weiss?” Yang started to get up and moaned as well, finding herself in a very similar position to Weiss, “what...happened?”

Weiss frowned, “I don’t remember,” she rubbed her temples and sighed, “after the first ten orgasms, it’s all blurry.”

“Great,” Yang groaned and started to shake Blake, who mewled quietly, “well, let’s wake these two up and see if they remember.”

Weiss nodded and started to shake Ruby awake, “Ruby, wake up.”

“Mmmm, good morning, cock warmer,” they nuzzled closer to her, “sleep well?”

“Hey, what happened last night?”

“Mmmm, surprise team orgy, courtesy of you two,” Ruby smiled and tried to pull her back down, “you girls came to me and Blake and begged for us to join, and we weren’t about to say no.”

The memories started flowing back, and Weiss nodded, “oh, right,” she sighed, “I was, out of it, wasn’t I?”

“Kept begging for cum, both of you,” they chuckled, “I think you drained each other and wanted more.”

Weiss couldn’t help but smile, “that sounds like us,” she looked down at her partner and sighed, “and, not to sound ungrateful, but if you could pull out and stop trying to pull me into a quickie, I’d really appreciate it.”

“Mmmm, come on,” Ruby whined, “Yang and Blake are doing it.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked over to see Blake’s hips moving slowly while she muffled Yang’s moans with a hand, “seriously you two?” She locked eyes with Yang, who shrugged and arched her back, “ugh, fine.”

“Yay!” Ruby pulled her back down and started thrusting slowly, a smile on their face as Weiss moaned, “I love you, snowflake.”

“L-love you too,” Weiss moaned louder as Ruby’s hands grabbed her breasts, “mmm, make it quick, we have to have, ah, breakfast.”

“But I can give you some protein straight to your gut,” Ruby giggled as Weiss whined, “then you don’t have to worry.”

“Mmm, I much prefer my food to go one way and one way only,” she gasped loudly as Ruby pulled out completely, “h-hey-“ she stopped as Ruby straddled her face, their cock dangling above their mouth.

“Open wide, snowflake, I’ll give you something filling.” Ruby giggled, only to stop as Weiss grabbed their legs, took their cock into her mouth, and forced them down, “woah, careful!”

“No funny business,” Weiss said as she popped off of them, “just cum in my mouth so we can go eat.”

“Fine,” Ruby sighed and let Weiss suck them off, “you’ve gotten better at this,” they rubbed her head and smiled, “maybe one day you’ll take the whole thing.”

Weiss looked up at them with bright eyes, then started sucking faster. She felt their grip tighten on her head, and she raised an eyebrow, only to gag as she was shoved forward.

“Mmm, being inside you all night has me pretty close,” they moaned and started fucking her mouth, “you ready for it, snowflake?” They shoved her as deep as they could, making her gag and choke as they came, before letting her pop off and cough, “mmm, good girl.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Weiss coughed and gagged, “ugh, are you two done yet?” She looked over at Yang and Blake.

“Pretty close,” Blake moaned, then kissed Yang as she thrust her hips forward and groaned.

“Mmm, what a way to start the day,” Yang chuckled as Blake pulled out, “shower time?”

“You and Weiss go,” Blake purred, “me and Ruby have something to do.”

“Fine, but if you’re not done by the time me and Yang finish, we will interrupt you.” Weiss snapped while gathering a few towels and some clothes.

“Boo, Weiss,” Ruby teased, before pulling Blake into their arms, “you can’t rush us.”

“I can and I will,” she bent down and gave them both a kiss, “have fun, but do it quickly.”

“Fine,” Ruby rolled their eyes and started making out with Blake.

“Come on, Yang, let’s leave them alone,” Weiss kissed her and lightly dragged her out of the room, “maybe I’ll give you something in the shower.”

Yang smiled and kissed her back, “mmm, go get started, I’ll join you in a bit.”


	24. End of the Beginning

“Fix that form, Yang!” Ruby shouted as they sparred, before ducking as Blake was sent sailing over her, “Blake, what are you doing?!”

“Getting her ass kicked!” Weiss shouted in response as she sprinted past on her glyphs, “watch those feet, Yang!”

“My form is fine!” Yang ducked under a swipe from Ruby, then groaned as Weiss was sent barreling into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground, “hey!”

“I don’t know,” Blake smirked as she strolled up and pointed her blade at the two of them, while Ruby did the same with their scythe, “if it was fine, you wouldn’t have fallen like that.” She laughed and sheathed her weapon, then pulled Weiss to her feet, “hit you too hard, snowflake?”

“I’m fine,” Weiss turned and offered Yang a hand, “but I think you bruised Yang’s pride.”

“Ugh,” Yang let Weiss pull her to her feet, then brushed herself off, “my form was fine.”

“Clearly not, sis,” Ruby sheathed her scythe, “but it’s fine, we’ll take a small break, grab some water, then jump back into it.”

A loud screech made them all wince and look up as a Nevermore flew overhead, “that’s, really close.” Yang said, her eyes never leaving the circling Grimm.

“A little too close,” Ruby agreed, “but they don’t usually stick around, so...it’ll be fine, right?”

“Unless something happened that’s keeping it here,” Blake’s ears flicked to the left, and she heard footsteps running, “someone’s coming.”

They all turned to see Tai running at them, “girls! You need to head into town, now!”

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

“The entire population of Grimm on Patch is descending upon the town, that’s what’s wrong!” He ran past them, “I don’t know what caused it, but it’s not getting any better, and the Signal kids can’t deal with this alone!”

Ruby gave the rest of their team a look, then they all nodded, “Okay, time for team RWBY to get back into the action,” they looked at their dad, “you coming too, dad?”

“Once I unbury my old weapons,” he gave them a nod, “go on, I’ll catch up.”

Ruby nodded back, then they all started running, “so girls, let’s form a plan.”

“Once we get to town, we’ll split off and cover as much as we can.” Yang said, her weapons already out and ready.

“Civilians take priority, there’s bound to be some trapped by Grimm,” Weiss added, “getting them to safety is worth losing some ground to the Grimm.”

“Keep yourselves safe too,” Blake’s ears were folded down, “if you run low, back off, got it?”

“And if you need help, call for it,” Ruby finished with, “I’m sure there’s plenty of students around to help.” They all nodded, then reached the town in short order.

It was much worse than they were expecting. The town square was packed with people, many who were in some state of panic. The few armed students that were there also seemed unsure, and it only got worse as another screech tore through the air.

“It’s coming down!” Someone screamed, and there was barely time for team RWBY to draw their weapons before the circling Nevermore landed and let out another screech.

“Yang, Blake, can you handle this?” Ruby asked, “me and Weiss will head further into town, start clearing the Grimm there.”

“Yeah, we got this,” Yang smiled at Blake, “let’s go, before the students deal with it.”

Blake nodded and followed her, but not before giving Ruby and Weiss a smile, “you two be safe.”

“You too.” Ruby smiled back, then looked at Weiss, “ready to kick some butt, partner?”

“Am I?” Weiss smiled and spun the barrel of her weapon.

Ruby couldn’t help but laugh, “are you?”

“Oh, we are not doing this again,” Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, then ran off, forcing Ruby to follow as they passed the Nevermore and continued into town.

“Beowolf!” Ruby shouted, planting their scythe in the ground and firing at the approaching pack.

How bad do you think it is?” Weiss asked while firing spikes of ice.

“Well, there’s no fires, and it doesn’t seem like there’s too much damage, so not-“ they stopped as another screech filled the air, and another Nevermore started circling above, “okay, that’s more of a problem.”

I thought you said they were rare around here!”

“They are!” Ruby unburied their scythe as the last Beowolf fell, “which means something really bad happened, to cause this much panic.”

“Maybe it’s just compounding,” Weiss suggested, “Grimm came in, caused panic, drawing more Grimm, etcetera.”

“I hope so,” Ruby sighed, “come on, we’re not helping just standing here talking.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Man, this thing is tough.” Yang said as Blake landed next to her, “I hope you’re having more luck than me.”

“Nicks and scratches, but at least it’s distracted,” they both jumped away as the Nevermore jabbed at them with its beak, “we might have better luck if we tie it down and beat into it.”

“After you,” Yang smiled before shooting at the Grimm some more, “hey, look at me, bird brain!”

Blake ran to the side of the Grimm, firing as well before swinging her gun up and over its head. She felt the ribbon tighten, and pulled down, while Yang did the same on the other side, “you’re up, Yang!”

With a smirk, Yang unleashed a volley of punches into the Nevermore’s head, before one finally went through, and the Nevermore turned to smoke, which slowly billowed away, “god, who gave that bird such a thick skull?”

“Someone that hates us, I guess,” Blake shrugged as she gathered her weapon, looked around, then sheathed it, “should we go after Ruby and Weiss?”

“No, they’ll need us here,” Yang looked around at the scared civilians, “these people are scared, and that’s gonna draw more Grimm.”

“Well, at least we won’t see another Nevermore,” Blake’s ears folded as she heard a loud screech, “and I jinxed it.”

“It’s just circling right now,” Yang frowned and looked up at it, “but, something must have happened.”

“Should we start asking around? Maybe if we figure out what happened, we can deal with it.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” she smiled, “okay, you take the left, I’ll take the right, and we’ll meet in the middle once we’re done.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Weiss sighed as the Ursa fell with a final stab, “this is really bad,” she turned to look at Ruby, who was leaning against their scythe, “right?”

“It’s not good,” they wiped their forehead, “but it doesn’t matter, we have to keep going, there isn’t much left to cover, so we can regroup soon.”

“Okay,” Weiss nodded, then jumped as her scroll started buzzing, “Yang?” She answered and darted her eyes around.

“Weiss, can Ruby hear me too?” Yang’s voice rang loud and clear through the scroll.

“Yeah, they can, what is it?”

“Me and Blake asked around, to see what happened. Apparently, a large pack of Grimm just showed up on the outskirts, and when the Signal students went to go do deal with it, more showed up and started entering town from the other side,” she sighed, “basically, the entire town got ambushed by Grimm.”

“Lovely,” Weiss shook her head, “well, that’s easier to deal with, I guess.”

“Yeah, you two still okay?”

“We’re fine, just finished off a few Ursa.”

“Okay, just be careful, once you finish your sweep come straight back,” there was a loud screech, and Yang cursed, “damn it, I’ve gotta go!”

Weiss looked around and saw a pack of Beowolfs approaching, “yeah, me too.” She hung up and looked over at Ruby, “We need to finish this soon.”

“Agreed,” Ruby smiled back at her, “you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Ah, dammit!” Yang cursed as she took another hit, “Blake, you okay?” She asked after punching the Beowolf back. The second Nevermore had brought more panic, and now she and Blake were dealing with more and more Grimm, while the Nevermore acted as a nuisance.

“Ugh, I’m fine.” Blake killed another Grimm, then hissed as a claw struck her, “there that can’t be that many Grimm on this island!”

Yang smiled and killed two more Grimm, “well, it seems like there are,” she made her way closer to Blake, “and if we don’t take down that Nevermore, it’s gonna stay that way.”

Blake killed a Grimm, then looked over at her, “so, what’s the plan?”

“Bumblebee, but throw me up,” Yang suggested, “if we can focus the Nevermore, the students can deal with the rest.”

“You sure this will work?”

“No, but when has that ever stopped us?” Yang laughed, “come on, let’s do this.”

Blake nodded once, transformed her weapon, and handed it over, “be safe up there.”

“Aren’t I always?”

Blake refused to answer, instead starting to spin Yang around, but as the speed picked up and Yang started firing, she tilted her upwards. With a few more swings, Yang let go, and was sent sailing upwards, and all Blake could do was watch as her partner collided with the Nevermore, the sound of her gauntlets firing over and over accompanying the screech as the Nevermore started descending.

When the Grimm hit the ground, Blake set upon it immediately, cutting at it and shooting it. It didn’t do as much as it did to the other, and she looked at Yang to see her having the same trouble, “this one’s tough-“ she was cut off as it bit at her, and she wasn’t quite fast enough to dodge it. It’s beak broke through her aura, puncturing her stomach before she fell to the ground.

“Blake!” Yang ran to her partners side, putting herself between her and the Grimm, and felt her semblance activate. Her eyes turned red, her hair set alight, and she screamed as she charged forward and punched at the Grimm.

It connected, but not how she hoped. What should have been a hit to its beak became her arm in its open mouth, and then the sickening crunch and snap of her arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


“Come on, Yang,” Weiss held her scroll in her hand as she and Ruby ran back to the town square, “come on.”

“I’m sure she’s fine, Weiss,” Ruby sounded unsure, and they became more unsure as they reached the square. They saw the Nevermore, towering over their teammates, and far too much blood, “oh, god.”

They both slowed, staring in horror at what had happened. It was a moment of calm, then Weiss growled and ran off full sprint, leaving Ruby behind as a few Grimm cut them off.

This couldn’t be happening, it wasn’t happening, that was all Weiss thought as she brandished her weapon and ran in between her fallen teammates, her lovers, and the Nevermore. She wasn’t even sure what she was going to do, but she had to protect them, and as she raised her blade, a white glow filled the air. The Nevermore struck at its new prey, and was met with a glowing white blade, which cut at it, making it screech and launch back into the air.

Weiss barely kept her footing as the gust of wind pushed her back, but when she looked up, the blade was gone, and she had more important things to think about, “Yang!” She ran to her side, her stomach turning as she saw the mangled remains of her arm, “oh my god, Yang!”

“She’s still alive,” Blake had tears pouring down her face, ignoring her own wound as she held Yang close, “but she’s hurt really bad, we need to get rid of these Grimm!”

As she said this, there was another screech, and the Nevermore dove at them once more, smacking Weiss out of the way and breaking her aura as she struck a building.

Ruby watched it all as they froze, their scythe held tight in their hands. They...they couldn’t do anything. Even as tears started falling and their eyes started to throb with pain, they were stuck in place. It was their worst nightmare, the one they’d had so many times after the attack on Beacon, the terrible what if, it was a reality. God, their eyes hurt so much, a piercing pain that only grew stronger as they stared at the Grimm. They had to protect them, but they were stuck, they couldn’t do anything, but they had to protect them, they had to.

Their vision turned white, then black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Ruby dreamt of silver eyes, but not their own, their mom’s. Those calm, loving eyes looking down at them, and a voice, so foreign, but so familiar, “you have to be brave, sweetheart, to protect those you love.” They watched the eyes leave, and they cried.

They dreamt of amber and lilac and ice blue eyes, all of them holding them close and comforting them, “it’s going to be okay,” they whispered to them, “you’re gonna be okay.”

They dreamt of waking up in a hospital, their head throbbing as someone held their hand. They blinked, and they realized it wasn’t a dream. With a soft groan, they sat up, and the hand holding theirs squeezed gently, “hey, welcome back.” It was their dad, smiling at them, “how do you feel?”

“My head hurts,” they groaned, then their eyes went wide, “Blake, Yang, Weiss!” they tried to get out of bed, but Tai held them back.

“They are okay,” he stopped, “well, they’re recovering, and you should be too.”

“I’m fine,” Ruby fought his hold, “I have to go see them!”

He sighed, then relented, “okay, come on,” he helped them out of bed, letting them lean against him, “your sister is next door, luckily.”

Ruby nodded, urging their dad to walk faster. They needed to see them all, to know they were okay. They walked into their sister’s room, and everything fell silent.

Blake and Weiss were sitting in chairs near Yang, Blake’s stomach was bandaged, Weiss was bruised but otherwise seemed okay, and Yang…

Yang raised the stump of her arm in sad greeting, a metal limb connector already attached to it, “Ruby, you’re awake.”

They nodded, starting to cry as they walked forward and fell into Yang’s bed and wrapping themselves around her, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Woah, hey,” she hugged them tight, “what are you apologizing for?”

“I should have protected you, but I was scared, and I passed out, and-“

“Ruby,” Blake spoke this time, “do you not remember what happened?”

“I saw you all get hurt, and then my head hurt, and then I passed out.” they kept crying.

“Rubes, you really don’t remember turning a giant Nevermore to stone?”

“W-what?”

“Ruby, it was insane,” Weiss stood up and moved to give them a hug, “there was a blinding light coming from you, and it just, froze.”

“I...did that?”

“Yeah, you did,” Blake joined the hug as well, “so no more crying, you saved our butts.”

“But, Yang's arm-“

“Isn’t your fault,” Yang murmured, “there was nothing you could have done about it,” she sighed, “if I hadn’t been knocked out, I would’ve argued against, you know, cutting it off, but-“

“I made the decision,” Tai said quietly, “because the alternative was you having an arm that was going to take years to heal properly, and you would have had to drop out of Beacon.”

“Yeah, that,” Yang kissed the top of Ruby’s head, “we’re all okay, okay?”

“Mhm,” they sniffled and hugged her tighter, “love you guys.”

“We love you too.” Blake whispered, and they all melted into the hug, time meant nothing, all that mattered was each other. They were all safe, they were together, and that was what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end! Kinda, not really.
> 
> Make no mistake, I am not abandoning this story, I have put so much time and love into it, and I have so much more to tell, but this...chapter of it is over.
> 
> What does that mean? Well, for those of you that pay attention to that stuff, I’m sure you noticed at some point I made this the first part of a series, and now that it’s over, I’m gonna start work on the second part.
> 
> But not yet. I’m gonna take a little break from this story and focus on all the other things I have written, stories that I’ve neglected or started and just haven’t worked on in a while.
> 
> So, if you want to see when the next part comes out, subscribe to the series, or to me if you just want general updates of my stuff, and keep an eye out for PtSoP: Tending the Seeds.
> 
> I do want to say, that I’m super thankful for all of you that read this, all of you that comment, that leave kudos, that bookmark, etc. this story wouldn’t exist without your support, which I know has been said a thousand times, but it’s true. As a last request, I’m gonna ask y’all to leave comments on this chapter, tell me what you liked, what you hated, what you want to see more of, and take guesses at what the plot for the sequel is gonna be (spoilers: I dont think anyone will guess it :))
> 
> Anyways, I appreciate you all, and I’ll see you in the next chapter! :)


End file.
